Un nuevo camino a casa
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Sasuke había reencarnado por una razón, razón que debía descubrir y tenía que encontrar a Naruto para averiguarlo. Juntos deberán encontrar la forma de que su enemigo regrese a casa sin destruir todo a su paso, pero... ¿Es solo esa la razón detrás de su regreso a la vida? Solo Naruto podría dar una respuesta… [AU (?)/SNS/OC].
1. Capitulo 0 Sueños y pesadillas

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que el alma de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencia:** SNS (Aun no tengo claro si será narusasu o sasunaru, me agradan ambos de todas formas. Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.)

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este es el prólogo del inicio de mi liberación. (Sí, soy otra persona disconforme con el final de Naruto)._

 _Como el final del anime está cerca, y regresaron a mí las emociones que me causó el final cuando lo vi por primera vez en el manga, decidí que esta forma de desquite podría funcionar y aunque escribir sobre un pequeño Sasuke me fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, creo que era necesario como introducción a lo que pasará más adelante._

 _Tengo a aclarar también que para escribir esto tuve que aceptar la existencia real de lo sucedido en el Gaiden, la película de Boruto y lastimosamente, a The last también. Aun con todo esto, quiero que lo que yo consideraba era el vínculo más importante, se represente al menos en parte con esta historia_ _ **(es mi primer fanfic así que no sé cómo terminará todo).**_

 _Sin darme más vueltas, ¡Realmente espero que les guste! ^w^_

Sueños y Pesadillas

La luna llena iluminando la noche y un extraño silencio inundando el ambiente. Las calles vacías como presagio del mal que se avecinaba. La aceleración del sonido de cortos pasos estrellándose contra el suelo, ya que las pequeñas y cortas piernas no llegaban a abarcar más distancia, y el silencio ya presente se volvió más pesado tras el sonido producido por su voz en un llamado que jamás volvería a ser respondido.

Más tarde, los mismos pasos, ahora cansados, adentrándose en lo que fuera su hogar y la visión que encontró tras abrir las puertas del salón, detuvo sus latidos por unos eternos segundos hasta que, un frío que recorrió todo el largo de su columna vertebral hasta alojarse en su pecho, le instó a volver a respirar.

Una figura que conocía muy bien se cernía frente a él, y a sus pies, los cuerpos de sus padres yacían ahora sin vida por la mano de su amado hermano mayor. Un breve intercambio de palabras que no logró distinguir, y más tarde, una mirada que le sumergió en el horror del arrebato de la vida, del asesinato, de la muerte misma.

Su corazón latía frenético en su pecho, y el dolor, la angustia y el miedo se reflejaban en su joven rostro mientras rogaba a quien fuera su hermano, que no le dejara ver nada más. Sentía las lágrimas caer desde sus ojos y después de un lastimero grito de angustia y el máximo dolor punzante atravesando su alma, la oscuridad le rodeó.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón en su pecho despertó al fin, escapando de sus pesadillas. Dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana junto a su cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Afuera estaba oscuro todavía y llovía fuertemente. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y sin siquiera encender una luz, caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta y encontró a las dos figuras que él tanto quería recostadas en la cama. El que estaba en la orilla frente a él se movió y encendió la lámpara junto a la cama para enfrentarle.

― ¿Sasuke? ― pronunció el adulto con voz grave, se trataba de su padre, que miraba al pequeño, preocupado, a la vez que se sentaba en la cama. ― ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño de apenas siete años no dijo ni una palabra y solo se abalanzó rápidamente a los brazos de su padre mientras nuevamente comenzaba a sollozar.

― ¿Es-estás bien, papá? ¿Y mamá…? ― logró pronunciar el pequeño después de unos minutos en que su padre solo le abrazó para tranquilizarlo. Este solo le miró a los ojos y le sonrió antes de contestar.

―Estoy bien. Estamos bien ―se corrigió rápidamente para voltearse a ver a su madre, quien por el sonido del llanto de Sasuke ya estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama, observándolos.

El pequeño Sasuke no dijo nada, solo llevó su oscura mirada hacia a su madre esta vez y se acercó a ella, quien le tendía los brazos para abrazarle también. Ella, con una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, mientras le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Era algo común, acostumbrados a las extrañas pesadillas que sufría su hijo desde hace más de tres meses, ambos padres no se sorprendían demasiado al verlo llegar a su cuarto en medio de la noche. Eran pesadillas recurrentes en las que dos personas que el mismo Sasuke decía, eran ellos, morían a manos de un hermano mayor que claramente, él no tenía. Aun así se asustaba muchísimo y los buscaba cada vez que sus pesadillas le atormentaban, mientras ellos, asumiendo que era normal tener pesadillas durante la edad que tenía Sasuke, le consolaban cuando era necesario y repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

―Solo fue una pesadilla, hijo. ―Habló su padre. ―Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos aquí, contigo cuando tengas miedo.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a su madre. Ella le sonreía sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Sasuke salió de la cama de sus padres y esperó a que su madre se colocara su bata de dormir y le acompañara hasta su propia cama. Cuando llegó a ella, se recostó sobre las sábanas y su madre como de costumbre, le arropó para que no sintiera frío. Le dio un beso en la frente y cuando se disponía a marcharse de la habitación, Sasuke le llamó.

―Mamá―

― ¿Sí? Sasuke…― Respondió ella, sentándose en la cama junto a su hijo.

― ¿Siempre voy a tener pesadillas? ― terminó por preguntar, y su madre, que por un momento se sorprendió, recompuso su serenidad casi de inmediato. Era la primera vez que su hijo le hacía esa pregunta.

―No lo creo, Sasuke. Según sé… ―continuó, acercándose un poco a él como si lo que quisiera decirle fuera un secreto. ―Las pesadillas se van después de un tiempo. Ellas van y vienen junto con el miedo.

―Yo no quiero tener miedo. ― confesó Sasuke.

―No es malo tener miedo a veces, mi pequeño Sasuke. ―Le tranquilizó acariciándole el oscuro cabello. ―Lo importante es enfrentarlo. Yo y tu padre te ayudaremos con eso, siempre. ― Sasuke sonrió levemente al saber que sus padres estaban ahí para él. ―Buenas Noches, Sasuke. ―Terminó ella, tras darle otro beso en la frente para ahora sí, dejar la habitación.

Sasuke no tuvo más pesadillas esa noche. Pero si soñó con algo más.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, sentado junto a la mesa y esperando a que su madre terminara de cocinar, dibujaba con entusiasmo algo que no quería olvidar. Su madre le observaba de reojo desde la cocina, los colores iban y venían a las pequeñas manos de su único hijo con tal rapidez, que le causó gracia. Su hijo era más bien poco demostrativo emocionalmente, de hecho, solo se le notaba afectado por algo después de sus pesadillas, que aunque ella sabía disminuirían en la medida que él siguiera creciendo, debía ser demasiado impactantes para sus cortos siete años. Por eso, verle ahora mismo tan entusiasmado con algo le causaba tal alegría que no podía dejar de sonreír. Ya se aseguraría de saber que era aquello que con tanto esmero trataba de plasmar en un dibujo.

Sasuke por su parte, se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo. Soltó el lápiz de color celeste dejándolo junto a los demás al interior de un estuche, sabiendo que no los necesitaría más. Su dibujo estaba terminado y era uno de los mejores que había hecho hasta ahora considerando que solo tenía siete años. Antes de siquiera intentar plasmar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, su madre, curiosa, se sentó junto a él y miró atentamente su dibujo.

― ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó ella con un tono divertido, Sasuke notó que estaba feliz, aunque no sabía por qué.

― No sé. ―Sasuke contestó con sinceridad, de verdad no sabía quién era, solo alguien creado en su imaginación, quizás. ― Lo vi anoche, en un sueño.

― ¿En verdad? ¿Fue en tu pesadilla? ―se apresuró a cuestionar ella, temiendo que fuera verdad.

― No ― negó el pequeño ― en otro sueño. Parecía una pesadilla pero después él apareció. ―

― ¿Y qué hacía él en tu sueño? ―

― Él estaba triste, pero después…―se detuvo al recordar cómo después de poner su mirada en él, parecía querer hablar.

― ¿Sasuke? ―su madre le sacó del recuerdo de su sueño.

― Parece que quería hablar conmigo. ―

― ¿De verdad? , ¿Y te habló? ― indagó su madre, muy interesada en como terminaría eso.

― No, porque desperté. ―

― ¡Qué lástima! ―

― ¿Por qué? ― Sasuke llevó su mirada hasta su madre, quien mantenía sus ojos puestos en el dibujo. Después de unos segundos miró a su hijo otra vez.

― Se ve como un niño agradable. ― respondió al fin, mientras le sonreía. Sasuke regresó la vista a su dibujo y examinó con cuidado los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y desordenado y por último, esas extrañas marcas que tanto le llamaron la atención. Su madre continuó: ― Y las marcas en sus mejillas le hacen ver como un tierno animalito ― terminó riendo brevemente.

― ¿Animalito? ―se aventuró Sasuke a preguntar, curioso por las ideas de su mamá.

― ¿No lo crees Sasuke?, podría ser un gatito, o ¿un zorrito, quizás? ―

Sasuke alejó la vista de su madre que se levantaba de la mesa para posarla nuevamente en su dibujo. Quizás su madre no estuviera tan equivocada. Quizás si se asemejaba a algún tipo animal.

― ¿Mamá? ― Sasuke le habló después de unos cortos minutos, y ella desde la cocina le avisó que le estaba prestando atención. ― ¿No crees que esas marcas sean raras? ― No le miró cuando se lo preguntó, pero su madre, sin embargo, sí se volteó hacia él para contestar extrañada por la pregunta de Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué pensaría eso? ― Ahora Sasuke si le miró, y ella le observaba con un cariño que no veía desde la noche anterior. ― Esas marcas solo lo hacen especial, mi pequeño, y eso no tienen nada de raro ― Y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera volvió a lo suyo. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta hizo que el corazón del pequeño latiera un poco más rápido y sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió aliviado y feliz.

Afuera la lluvia no cesaba, no se había detenido desde la noche anterior. Escuchando el sonido que está producía al caer fuera de casa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que quería ver a su padre. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que irse a trabajar lejos por tanto tiempo. Su madre le había dicho que era importante que hubiera salido ese día. Como su padre era un historiador, debía viajar seguido para investigar. Él estaba escribiendo un libro y para eso tenía que esforzase todavía más.

Ella decía que lo que su papá escribía con tanto entusiasmo podría leerlo él cuando tuviera más edad, por que mientras más grande fuera, mejor podría entender lo que ahí decía. Al parecer tendría que ver con la historia de su propia familia. A Sasuke, sinceramente, no le interesaban mucho esas cosas. Solo quería saber cómo no tener más miedo para que las pesadillas no volvieran, y parecía ser que ese niño al que estaba dibujado en una hoja, y que su madre insistió en colocar pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, podría ayudarle con eso. Aunque le gustaría más que su padre le brindara su ayuda.

Tras una semana, su padre no volvía a casa todavía. Llamaba todas las noches para saber de ellos, pero Sasuke solo quería que regresara. Había tenido pesadillas durante varios días, pero ahora se alternaban con los sueños donde el niño de las marcas aparecía. En esos sueños, podía verle jugar con otros niños, pero siempre que veía que quería acercarse a él para hablarle, despertaba. Algo en su interior le hacía querer hablar con ese niño, y lograr que su expresión tan triste se fuera. Sentía que se parecía a él mismo después de empezar con sus pesadillas, quería ayudarle con su tristeza como su padre hacía con él.

Aquel día se encontraba en casa de sus tíos porque su madre continuaba en el trabajo, la niñera se había enfermado y su padre seguía de viaje. Su prima, cuatro años menor que él, miraba curiosa con sus ojos claros mientras Sasuke se ocupaba de hacer los deberes que le dejaron los profesores del colegio. Sasuke también sabía que Hinata estaba esperando para poder jugar con él.

Se encontraban en una de las salas de su enorme mansión, porque la lluvia todavía no cesaba, salir al patio no era una opción, así que cuando terminó con sus deberes decidieron jugar a las escondidas. ¿Por qué?, porque, aunque Sasuke quería muchísimo a su pequeña prima, eso de jugar no le gustaba demasiado por lo que ese juego era el perfecto: no le quitaba mucha energía y su prima terminaba feliz.

Horas más tarde y con su prima ya dormida, Sasuke escuchó desde el salón donde estuvo con Hinata gran parte de la tarde, que alguien llegó a buscarle para llevarlo a casa. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien lo fue a recoger no fue su madre como esperaba, sino su padre. Al verle a la cara, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado muchísimo.

El adulto se encontraba bien, pero se había mojado un poco por la intensa lluvia que caía fuera.

― Hola, Sasuke ―le saludó mientras le alzaba para tomarlo entre sus brazos. ―creo que aun puedo contigo, muchacho. ―Le dijo sonriendo al estar cargándolo.

―Hola, papá. ― Fue lo único que Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa tímida, aunque estaba muy feliz de verle.

― ¿No hay nada más que un frío saludo para papá? ― Cuando su padre terminó la pregunta, que tenía por propósito ayudar a Sasuke a expresarse, el niño le estaba abrazando.

Eso le sorprendió. El padre de Sasuke sabía que viajar mientras su hijo se encontraba con problemas de sueño, no le haría nada de bien, y el que Sasuke le abrazara tan fuerte, que demostrara que lo había echado de menos hasta ese grado cuando lo máximo que hacía normalmente era darle un saludo verbal y nada más, sabía que no tendría la fortaleza para dejarle a él y su madre otra vez. Ese viaje había sido una oportunidad que rara vez se daba por lo que se vio obligado a aceptarlo, pero ahora no los dejaría por un tiempo.

― Ya he hablado con tus tíos, tendremos que quedarnos aquí por hoy Sasuke.

Sasuke solo asintió después de que su padre le dejara sobre sus pies una vez más.

Esa noche, nuevamente se encontró dentro de lo que sería su peor pesadilla hasta el momento. La noche iluminada por la luna llena, el silencio a su alrededor, envolviéndolo, y su mayor temor dirigiéndole hacia su destino: encontrarse con esa tórrida escena que jamás sería capaz de olvidar, pero algo cambió.

Cuando se encontró frente a esa puerta que sabía abriría en un instante con sus propias manos, se difuminó ante sus ojos antes de que su temblorosa mano lograse tocarla. Cerró sus ojos repentinamente cegado por una fuerte luz, y cuando los abrió nuevamente se encontró a sí mismo, viendo al niño de las marcas que reía junto a otros niños. Sintió una cálida sensación recorrerle el pecho al ver esa mueca tan natural formada en su rostro, pero cuando el niño volteó hacia él, su expresión cambió. Se tornó triste nuevamente. Sasuke sabía lo que ahora venía, pero no quería irse, quería poder hablarle, e inesperadamente se quedó allí un poco más y antes de volver a despertar, escuchó a una voz llamarle. Era el niño de las marcas, que con una voz un tanto singular lo llamaba por su nombre: ― _"Sasuke…"._ _―_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de sus tíos. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, ya había amanecido y escuchaba ruido venir del jardín. El pequeño se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio que había allí dentro y tras arrancar una hoja de sus cuadernos se dispuso a dibujar al niño de las marcas, pero esta vez, el niño estaba sonriendo. La voz del niño todavía hacía eco en su cabeza y, de alguna manera, le dolía el pecho al recordarlo. Su voz lo llamaba con un tono extraño, como si sufriera. Prefería olvidar eso y enfocarse en su sonrisa, la que tenía cuando aún no le había visto.

Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no escuchó a su padre entrar a la habitación para llevarle a desayunar junto a sus tíos. El hombre se acercó a su hijo hasta quedar de pie tras él, inclinándose para ver claramente el dibujo que estaba terminando. Cuando Sasuke se relajó en su asiento y soltó un suspiro, el adulto le tocó un hombro, sobresaltándolo.

―Papá ― le nombró Sasuke después de recomponerse del susto ―Buenos días.

― ¿Qué estabas dibujando?

―Algo que soñé.

― ¿Otra pesadilla?

―No. ― recordó que su madre le preguntó algo parecido hace tiempo. Su padre tomó el dibujo entre sus manos para examinarlo mejor.

― Tu madre me dijo que has estado soñando otras cosas.

― Sí, ese niño siempre aparece ahí.

― ¿Lo conoces?, ¿Es algún amigo de la escuela? ― Su padre se notaba realmente interesado.

― No. Está solo en mi imaginación.

― Ya veo. ¿Hmn…? ― dudó por un segundo ― A mí se me hace bastante conocido. ― Soltó el adulto de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, ¿era posible que ese niño fuera real?

― ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó Sasuke esperanzado.

― No de una forma normal hijo… este niño que tú has dibujado se parece mucho a alguien a quien estoy estudiando. Sobre todo por las marcas en sus mejillas. ― Continuó, dejando el dibujo nuevamente sobre el escritorio y señalando sus marcas con uno de sus dedos.

― ¿En verdad? ¿Y a quién se parece, Papá?

― A Uzumaki Naruto ― Sasuke abrió más los ojos por las palabras de su padre, él conocía ese nombre. ― El famoso ninja, héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. ― Al oír la última palabra, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

― Papá, todos saben que los ninjas son un mito. ― Sasuke cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, en señal de rechazo a la idea, viendo a su padre.

― ¿Dónde oíste eso? ―

― En la escuela, me lo enseñaron hace tiempo. ― Su padre solo sonrió ante la seriedad de Sasuke al decir esas palabras. Lo cierto era que todo aquello referido a los ninjas, y el ser un shinobi o kunoichi que tuvieran algún tipo de habilidad especial en general, estaban considerados como antiguas historias de fantasía, como un simple mito. El padre de Sasuke por su parte, tenía unas cuantas dudas sobre la verdad de todo aquello, él quería creer que todo eso fue verdad una vez, por lo que también, esperaba que las creencias de su hijo cambiaran un poco con el paso de los años.

― Bien, Sasuke. Eso es verdad, pero… ¿No crees que sería genial que hubiesen existido?

Sasuke dudó por un instante. Quizás sí hubiera sido genial tener esas habilidades para ser tan fuerte como contaban en las historias. Quizás, si tuviera poderes como esos, ya no tendría miedo y las pesadillas no volverían.

― Sí, sería genial. ― respondió al final.

Segundos después, su padre le ayudaba a vestirse para bajar a comer con sus tíos, y mientras le acomodaba las mangas de una camiseta interior, su padre se sentó frente a él para quedar a su altura y con una sonrisa divertida le dijo: ― ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? ― Sasuke asintió. ― Tu nombre, Sasuke, es el nombre que perteneció a un gran ninja ― al ver cómo el ceño de su pequeño volvía a fruncirse, añadió rápidamente: ― como dicen en las historias de "fantasía", fue un héroe también, muy fuerte, pero su nombre está casi olvidado.

Sasuke lucía más tranquilo, y un poco de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos. Una de las palabras dichas por su padre llamó por completo su atención, logrando que olvidara lo relacionado con los ninjas: ― ¿En verdad era muy fuerte?

― Lo era, y algún día te contaré más acerca de él. ― prometió el adulto, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Le tendió una de sus manos para que el chico la tomara, y juntos se dirigieron a su reunión familiar matutina.

Lo que el pequeño Sasuke no podía saber, era que, aunque conocería más acerca de ese Sasuke del que hablaban las historias, no sería por la boca de su propio padre ya que este jamás llegaría a cumplir su promesa.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 1 Verdades a la luz

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que el alma de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Aun no tengo claro si será narusasu o sasunaru, me agradan ambos de todas formas. Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) y un Sasuke irritado en completo estado de negación.

Verdades a la luz.

Mes tras mes, el tiempo continuó avanzando, los meses se transformaron en años y las "pesadillas" de Sasuke no habían desaparecido. Mientras caminaba de vuelta de la escuela, chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, harto de todo aquello. Ya con trece años y su recientemente adquirida negativa personalidad, Sasuke seguía luciendo bien, con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche y el cabello negro y en punta en la parte de atrás, revelando la elegancia natural heredada de su madre a cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, aquel niño que pocas veces demostraba sus emociones a su familia y que podía reír bastante seguido, había dado paso a un nivel de demostración emocional casi nula después de la repentina muerte de su padre hace tres años.

Ese día en particular se sentía más irritable de lo normal al saber que tenía que ir a buscar a su pequeña prima y llevarle a casa. Y no, no era que le molestara ir en busca de Hinata, de hecho era una de las pocas personas que lo respetaban como él era, lo que le molestaba en realidad era que ella estudiaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad de Konoha y la escuela a la que asistía estaba llena de niñas mimadas que le acosaban cada vez que podían. Hinata le decía cada vez que solo ignorara a esas chicas, que actuaban de esa manera al ser la mayoría de estudiantes solo mujeres. Pero para Sasuke el ignorarlas parecía hacerle más mal que bien.

Después de un recorrido interminable, Sasuke se encontró frente a la prestigiosa escuela a la que su prima asistía. Al ser la hija de un empresario millonario, no creían poder aceptar que Hinata estudiara en cualquier lugar. Como supuso, un grupo bastante grande de niñas le observaban desde la lejanía. Sasuke revisó la hora en su celular, ya era bastante tarde, pero no se sorprendió al saber que ellas le esperaron por casi una hora.

Lentamente se acercó a Hinata, quien le miró con sus peculiares ojos desde la entrada principal. Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió avergonzada, sabiendo lo que les esperaba a la salida y notando el hastío que crecía más y más en el rostro de Sasuke a medida que se acercaban nuevamente a la salida.

Como esperaban, una niña rubia de verdes ojos y "tímida" sonrisa, se acercó a saludarles. Sasuke ya sabía quién era. Estaba en un curso dos años superior al de Hinata, pero aun así consiguió acercarse a ellos para parecer más natural en su camino a la conquista.

― Hola, Hinata y… Sasuke-senpai, me alegra verte por aquí. ― terminó su saludo con un obvio sonrojo en su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke.

― Sakura-san ― saludó Hinata, captando su atención ―mi primo tiene algo importante que hacer después de acompañarme a casa, no sería bueno detenerlo mucho tiempo. ― terminó Hinata a sabiendas de que Sasuke probablemente no diría nada a amable a Sakura. Y Sasuke, mirándola le envió un mensaje silencioso, agradecido por su intervención.

― ¿Es cierto? ― Sakura parecía decepcionada, pero era mejor eso a la respuesta despectiva que Sasuke le hubiese dado de no haber intervenido su prima.

― Así es, Sakura ― dijo Sasuke al fin, controlando su mal humor. ― Nos vemos.

Caminaron en silencio después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, dejando a la muchacha de once años algo triste por el rechazo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del grupo de niñas, Hinata se atrevió a hablar.

― En verdad lo siento, mi padre aun no se convence de dejarme ir y venir de la escuela sola. ―

― No es tu culpa, Hinata, lo sé. ― Y sí que lo sabía, esta rutina la había cumplido varias veces este año. Y comprendía que aunque la mansión de sus tíos se encontraba a solo un poco más de un kilómetro distancia de la escuela a la que asistía Hinata, no creían que tuviese la edad como para ir y venir sola. Nueve años no representaba una buena edad para caminar sola por la ciudad, no todavía. Lo comprendía aunque para sí mismo las cosas hubiesen sido completamente distintas. Aunque él y Hinata fueran primos, sus estilos de vida eran completamente diferentes, los padres de Hinata eran grandes empresarios dueños de varios hoteles de la ciudad, mientras que en su caso, su madre era una prestigiosa jefa de policía y su fallecido padre fue un historiador reconocido poco antes de su muerte. El libro en que estuvo trabajando por años fue una especie de revelación en su ámbito, pero desde que este falleció Sasuke no se sintió capaz de tocar ni una sola copia, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que contenía. ― Tienes que saber que por ser hija de alguien importante no puedes salir sola a esta edad. ― Y esbozando una sonrisa altanera, añadió. ― Aunque tu madurez mental supere a tu apariencia.

― Gracias. ― fue lo único que Hinata contestó, sonrojándose en el proceso. No estaba acostumbrada a que reconocieran que era muy madura para su edad. ― ¿Cómo va todo en casa? ¿Está bien mi tía? ― agregó después de un minuto.

― Sigue todo de la misma forma, mamá viene cada vez menos a casa. ― Después de una pausa, notó Hinata que aun tenía sus ojos puestos en él. ― yo sigo igual también, Hinata.

Ella miró al piso, para ver sus propios pasos y habló: ― Tus pesadillas siguen. ― Afirmó ― ¿Mi tía lo sabe? ―

―No. ― dijo Sasuke severamente ― Y es mejor que siga de esa manera. ― con esas palabras, Hinata supo que aunque quisiera no podría decir nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había despertado esa mañana, cubierto de sudor y con una ira creciente en su interior. Con el paso del tiempo, el chico de las marcas se había hecho todavía más presente en sus pesadillas, porque para él esas eran pesadillas y nada más. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, una parte creía que verle a él en sus sueños le ayudaría a enfrentar sus pesadillas, pero fue todo lo contrario porque ahora sus pesadillas, la mayoría de las veces, tenían que ver con él. Después de que su padre muriera en un accidente de tránsito, el sueño donde sus padres eran asesinados se volvió más claro y supo por fin, que quienes morían, en efecto, eran su familia, pero no la que ahora tenía ni el padre que tuvo. Sus rostros eran completamente diferentes. Comenzó a tener sueños donde compartía con estos, como una familia, una familia donde su padre jamás notaba sus avances y quedaba bajo la sombra del hermano mayor al que admiraba.

Los sentimientos de frustración que le quedaban después de soñar esas cosas era bastante intenso, debía pasar más tiempo con su madre para darse cuenta que esta era su realidad, no la de sus pesadillas. Pero ese nivel de frustración e irritación no se comparaban en nada a lo que le producían los sueños donde el rubio aparecía. Como lo retaba por querer superarle, y que este siempre terminara fallando en el intento. Después de aquel único sueño en su infancia en que escuchó como este le llamaba, jamás pudo volver a distinguir su voz, ni la de los demás en sus sueños. Pero lo que más confundido le tenía y por tanto le irritaba, era saber que en esas malditas pesadillas, todos y cada uno de ellos se hacían llamar ninjas. Las palabras de su padre siempre rondaban su cabeza después de sus sueños y le hacían pensar que efectivamente, se volvería loco. El no quería saber nada de estúpidos mitos, y su padre ya no estaba allí con él como para intentar convencerle de lo contrario.

― Creo que deberías pedir algún tipo de ayuda. ― dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? ― Sasuke solo preguntó porque sentía que fuera lo que fuera, no le serviría.

― Sé que desde que el tío nos dejó no has vuelto a pisar un templo, pero… ― dijo, algo dubitativa. ― Nunca has intentado pedir algo en el templo del Zorro que está en esta parte de la ciudad.

― Hinata ― interrumpió Sasuke ― no lo creo.

― P-pero, si no quieres, solo acompáñame y yo lo pediré por ti. ― sugirió esta vez. Temerosa ante el posible rechazo de su preciado primo. Aunque Sasuke no creyese en esas cosas, ella solo quería hacer algo por él.

Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a Hinata frente a frente. Por unos instantes definitivamente quería rechazar esa opción pero, ¿Y si funcionaba? En verdad estaba cansándose de sentirse lleno por emociones que no sentía propias de sí mismo, odiar a alguien que destruyó la vida que no tenía, irritarse con alguien que no existía (por razones que no terminaba de comprender) y comenzar a apreciar a gente que jamás conocería. Sin dejar de lado que gracias a esto comenzaba a alejar a la gente que lo quería en esta vida, su vida. La vida que sí quería vivir, porque sabía que si continuaba tan irritado día con día, terminaría por quedarse solo.

Observó calmadamente a su pequeña prima y después de soltar un suspiro, aceptó ir. Una sonrisita tímida apareció en el rostro de Hinata y esta tirándole de la mano, le llevó corriendo en dirección al templo. Corrieron por unos veinte minutos hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Era el lugar con la apariencia más demacrada que Sasuke hubiese visto en Konoha. Hinata le mencionó, mientras se acercaba a una de las grandes rocas grabadas con símbolos frente al templo central, que le habían dicho que fue construido pocos años después de la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, en honor a su labor y a su compañero el gran zorro de nueve colas. Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, como cuando su padre le habló de aquel sujeto. El sabía de Uzumaki Naruto, todos lo hacían, fue un héroe de guerra que restauró la paz, pero solo eso. Fue una gran estratega militar, nada más.

― Eso es lo que dicen los libros de historia ― dijo Hinata ― pero me gustaría creer que de verdad existió ese zorro, para que mi plegaria pueda ayudarte. ― terminó ella, juntando ambas manos a la altura de su rostro para comenzar una plegaria silenciosa frente a esa extraña roca.

― ¿No se supone que deberíamos entrar allí para hacer esto? ― cuestionó Sasuke señalando el templo central.

― No se puede, está en reparación. ― Y dicho eso, volvió a su cometido.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, observó a su alrededor notando que gran parte de lo que rodeaba al templo era una especie de bosque que mucho difería de la vista del resto de la ciudad. Le sorprendió que un lugar así existiera y él nunca hubiese sabido sobre el. Regresó su vista hacia Hinata y luego la posó en la roca frente a ella. Se acercó hasta esta y un poco dudoso, extendió su mano para poder delinear un extraño símbolo con forma de espiral. Estaba extremadamente fría, pero al quitar su mano un extraño calor seguido de un gran peso inundó su pecho, Sasuke sentía que le cortaban la respiración poco a poco. Su prima, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, no se percató del momento en que Sasuke se encaminó hasta lugar donde se suponía, no debía entrar. Algo desde adentro le llamaba y empujaba su cuerpo a entrar. Abrió las puertas con cuidado de que algo se derrumbara pero a la vez desesperado al no poder hacerlo con más rapidez.

Ya en el interior del lugar, el dolor que presionaba en su pecho se esfumó.

Intrigado por aquella extraña e inesperada sensación, se adentró más en el lugar después de haber regulado un poco su respiración, aunque no podía ver nada. Un leve sonido de pasos se escuchó provenir de un rincón, y más tarde una leve luz creada por fuego iluminó el sitio.

Al fondo, pudo ver a un hombre que sentado sobre sus piernas le daba la espalda. Por su vestimenta, parecía ser algún tipo de guardián del templo y su cabello anaranjado se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Emitía tal fuerza que por un momento a Sasuke le asustó encontrarse allí con él a solas. Un silencio extraño los envolvió por un instante que parecía no terminar nunca, y esa fuerza se volvía cada vez más fuerte frente a Sasuke pero, cuando este extraño sujeto se giró y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos, todo el temor que experimentaba extrañamente se esfumó, y de hecho, una sensación de comodidad le inundó. Parecía estar acostumbrado a su presencia.

Cuando este mostró una macabra sonrisa Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, para luego quedarse allí de pie esperando a que el hombre dijera lo que tenía que decir.

― _Aunque no es tan intenso, ese chakra tan siniestro siempre proviene del mismo humano. ―_ borrando la sonrisa siniestra de su rostro, el hombre se tornó demasiado serio para su gusto, Sasuke intuyó que lo que seguiría no sería nada bueno. ― _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos encontramos, Uchiha Sasuke._ ― Esa voz, Sasuke la conocía.

Tras unos segundos en que nadie dijo nada, Sasuke descubrió que no había respirado desde que le había nombrado, por lo que, recomponiéndose de su sorpresa, inhaló fuertemente y se dispuso a hablar intentando no parecer afectado.

― ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? ― Preguntó al final de forma directa.

Los ojos del extraño se abrieron con leve sorpresa y Sasuke se acercó más a las llamas que se interponían entre el misterioso sujeto y él. El que un completo desconocido supiese su nombre le produjo tal desconfianza que quería clarificar esta situación lo antes posible.

― _Responderé a esas preguntas, Uchiha, solo si respondes a mis preguntas en primer lugar._ ― la grave voz volvió a inundar el lugar. Sasuke dudó por unos segundos, pero más tarde terminó por aceptar. ― _Es extraño que hubieses llegado hasta este lugar por tus propios medios, así que… ¿Por qué Naruto no está contigo?_

Sasuke más que sorprenderse por la pregunta, se sintió más irritado de lo que había estado en todos estos años, recordando el nombre que su padre le dio al niño de sus sueños, y por consiguiente a este mismo, con su impulsividad, gran torpeza y también su gran sonrisa "idiota".

― No sé de qué me hablas. No conozco a ningún "Naruto". ― contestó finalmente, apretando fuertemente los puños. Ante esto, el extraño se sorprendió todavía más que antes.

― _Entonces… ―_ después de unos segundos para dejar atrás su sorpresa, el hombre continuó. _― ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?_

― Mi prima… ―

― _¿Tu prima?_ ―

― Hinata quería hacer algo aquí, le acompañé. ― Sasuke de pronto recordó que no debía dejar sola a su prima afuera por lo que se apresuró para volver y mirar hacia el lugar donde le dejó antes de entrar. Ella seguía frente a la roca marcada. Sintió al extraño caminar hacia él y mirar hacia afuera también.

― _¿Hyuuga?_ ― dijo el hombre al verla, Sasuke no dijo nada, no conocía ese nombre. Cuando se volteó hacia él pudo notar que el ceño de este estaba igual de fruncido que el suyo propio mientras observaba a su prima.

― ¿Ahora me dirás quien eres? ― Insistió Sasuke, alzando la vista. Este hombre debía tener más de veinte años y le superaba mucho en altura, pero era algo natural, Sasuke no era muy alto teniendo solo trece años.

― _No. ―_ a Sasuke se le crisparon los nervios al oír esa palabra _―No es el momento. Pero solo te diré una cosa. Te conozco, Uchiha Sasuke y tú, también me conoces._

―Eso no es… ― comenzó a refutar Sasuke pero antes de terminar, el extraño volvió a hablar.

― _No en este tiempo, sin embargo. Me conociste, y hay una razón para que tú estés aquí ahora._ ― Sasuke no logró formular palabra cuando sintió a su prima acercarse hasta donde él y el extraño se encontraban. Ella solo le dirigió a Sasuke su mirada, para avisarle que podían volver a casa.

― _He oído su plegaria, Uchiha. Si quieres que te ayude, volverás. ―_ Sasuke se volteó hacia él una última vez.

― ¿Sasuke? ― preguntó Hinata, extrañada al ver que su primo le daba la espalda para mirar al interior del templo.

― _Cuando vuelvas, te diré quién soy._ ― Agregó el extraño, antes de adentrarse todavía más al interior del templo.

― Vamos Hinata, se hace tarde. ― contestó Sasuke, después de notar que el fuego al interior del templo había desaparecido.

Tomando a su prima de la mano, salieron de allí y Sasuke llevó a Hinata rápidamente a casa. No pensaba volver a ese lugar jamás, aunque siempre tuviera dudas rondándole la cabeza acerca de quién era ese sujeto y como podía él conocerle. Decidió creer que eso solo había sido algo producido por su loca mente desesperada, aprovechando el hecho de que Hinata no le pudo ver aunque estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Esa noche no auguró nada bueno en la vida de Sasuke. Precisamente después de encontrarse con el sujeto más extraño que había visto en su vida tuvo la pesadilla más larga que pudiese recordar. Desde el asesinato de sus "padres", su vida solitaria, su encuentro con quienes decían ser sus compañeros de equipo y por sobretodo, el tiempo compartido con quien ahora podía reconocer como "Naruto". Porque hasta la noche anterior no había podido escuchar las voces de ninguno de ellos por lo que eran totalmente desconocidos para él. Ahora, todo era diferente.

Se reconoció a sí mismo llevando a cabo estúpidas misiones y oyendo a su torpe compañero pedir que les dieran algo más difícil para cumplir. Se vio a sí mismo, caminando por un bosque lejano, de noche, junto a Naruto después de un duro entrenamiento, pero lo que finalmente le despertó, fue el dolor intenso y punzante que sintió al recibir múltiples espinas en su cuerpo para poder proteger a su compañero. La desesperación e incredulidad que distinguió en sus ojos azules antes de caer en la inconsciencia sería algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Tras despertar, Sasuke se repitió a sí mismo que todo aquello no podía ser verdad, lo hizo varias veces para negarse a creer que ese Naruto al que veía en sus sueños pudiese ser real, se negaba completamente la posibilidad de que ese "Naruto" fuera el mismo Uzumaki Naruto que él conocía, el de esas absurdas historias de fantasía y también porque se negaba a aceptar que en este sueño se había arriesgado por alguien a quien supuestamente detestaba. Él no conseguía entender nada en lo absoluto.

Posó su mirada en el techo de su habitación que era iluminado por las luces provenientes de la calle, permaneciendo en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por algún sonido proveniente del exterior.

Cuando el recuerdo de su padre, comentándole el parecido de Uzumaki Naruto con el chico de las marcas vino a él, llevó su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y deseó como nunca en estos últimos tres años, regresar a la habitación de sus padres por un consuelo que sabía, ya no podría obtener más. Ya no habría dos personas esperándole, solo su madre estaría allí y además, su madre creía que sus pesadillas se habían ido desde que su padre falleció. De todas formas, se levantó en silencio y salió de su habitación solo vestido con el pijama. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría superficie del piso del pasillo, pero en vez de encaminarse hasta la habitación donde su madre dormía, se dirigió hasta el estudio de su padre. Su madre se había encargado de ordenarlo y mantenerlo limpio aún después de tres años. Había días en que ella se encerraba allí a revisar lo que su padre investigó mientras estuvo con vida.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y se adentró en el lugar. Una ventana frente al escritorio dejaba entrar algo de iluminación y aunque Sasuke veía extrañamente más claro de lo normal, decidió encender la luz que estaba sobre el escritorio. Un par de papeles estaban distribuidos sin orden alguno sobre la superficie de vidrio. Sasuke se acercó para distinguir más claramente lo que había en esas hojas. Seguramente su madre las había dejado así la última vez que estuvo en el lugar.

Retiró una cuantas que estaban encima. Estaban llenas de mucho texto que a él no le apetecía leer hasta que en un momento, se encontró con algo interesante. Eran dos símbolos, trazados uno junto al otro en el centro de la hoja. El papel se veía un poco gastado y arrugado, parecía que lo hubiesen sostenido en las manos por mucho tiempo. Enfocó su vista en la forma de ambos símbolos hasta que recordó algo importante. Uno de los símbolos parecía ser un paipái y el otro, el que llamó más su atención, era un simple espiral, el mismo espiral que había trazado con los dedos en la roca el templo del Zorro el día anterior. ¿Por qué justamente ese símbolo aparecía entre los papeles de su difunto padre?...Irritado al pensar que estaba comenzando a considerar volver con el extraño de ojos rojos del templo, dejó la hoja nuevamente sobre el escritorio y se retiró del lugar.

Esperando tener ahora sí, el sueño reconfortante que tanto necesitaba se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo, las cosas casi nunca iban de la manera que él deseaba.

Más irritado aún que la noche anterior, Sasuke se dispuso a bajar al comedor para desayunar con su madre. Extrañamente este fin de semana ella estaba libre, por lo que tendrían más tiempo para compartir juntos.

― Buenos días, Sasuke. ― la madre de Sasuke lucía feliz esa mañana, todo lo contrario a su hijo, que lo único que deseaba era arrancarse la cabeza para alejar todas esas pesadillas que no le dejaban en paz.

―Hola, mamá. ― respondió Sasuke escuetamente, sentándose educadamente a la mesa junto a su querida madre. Adoraba que ella no le preguntara sobre su estado de ánimo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas para él.

― ¿No es genial que podamos compartir más tiempo juntos, Sasuke? ―

― Sí, lo es. ― concordó Sasuke, bebiendo un poco de leche caliente.

― ¿Ha ido todo bien con Hinata ayer? ― Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco al recordar el encuentro con ese sujeto. ― Tu tía dijo que llegaron algo más tarde de lo normal a casa.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes ante los informes que su tía le entregaba a su madre cada vez que debía buscar a Hinata. Decidió contarle parte de lo sucedido, sin entrar en detalles.

― Hinata quería ayudarme con mis pesadillas, así que me llevó al templo del Zorro para hacer una plegaria. ― Sasuke habló en un el tono despreocupado que tan acostumbrado estaba a utilizar. Su madre, sin embargo, le miró extremadamente sorprendida, y no solo por el hecho de que su hijo hubiese hecho una plegaria, sino que le sorprendía más saber que sus pesadillas continuaban.

― Sasuke… ¿tus pesadillas aun continúan? ― Cuando ella terminó la pregunta, Sasuke supo que había metido la pata. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, intentó arreglar un poco la situación. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, supo que se sentía culpable ante la posibilidad de no haberle apoyado cuando le necesitaba.

― No. ― Mintió. ―Volvieron hace poco.

― ¿Cuánto?

― Hace dos semanas. ― Volvió a mentir. ― Pero ya no me afectan tanto como antes. ―

Su madre, reticente a creerle del todo, mostró un enfadado rostro, que extraña vez dirigía hacia él.

― ¿Y por qué razón entonces, Hinata querría que hicieras una plegaria?, yo sé que tu no crees en esas cosas Sasuke. ― Sasuke volvió a chasquear los dientes, en verdad quería mucho a su madre, pero en ocasiones como esta su cariño se veía mermado.

― Esta bien, si me afectan, mamá. Y yo no hice ninguna plegaria. ― le aclaró. ― Hinata la hizo por mí.

― ¿Y funcionó? ―agregó su madre, recuperando su semblante tranquilo. Sasuke recordó las largas pesadillas de la noche pasada, porque aquella que le despertó se repitió a la vez que se le sumaron varias mas, una en una especie de prueba en un extraño bosque con un tipo con aspecto de depravado y fanático de las serpientes que le había mordido el cuello. Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia ese lugar mientras le recorría un escalofrío, y otro en que se enfrentaban a un rival de otra aldea, un pelirrojo ojeroso poseído por un demonio extraño, lucha en que nuevamente se quería sacrificar para salvar a este niño irritante. Al rememorar como este sí le superó aquella vez se molestó todavía más.

Con voz clara y firme, y altamente irritado contestó: ― Definitivamente, no.

― Sasuke… tu padre decía que el gran Zorro poseía un orgullo tan grande, que le provocaba tardar bastante en ayudar a los creyentes que le seguían. ― Su madre solo quería apaciguar en parte su enojo, y darle algo de esperanzas, sin lograrlo. ― Kurama tuvo un origen muy oscuro, dicen que se alimentaba del odio de las personas, pero que algo le hizo cambiar para terminar siendo una ayuda para la humanidad.

― Mamá… ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?, en ningún lugar han confirmado que eso sea verdad. ― Sasuke afirmó su espalda en la silla y cruzó sus brazos. Su madre al verlo, reconoció que era la misma posición que siempre adquiría cuando quería refutar algo con todas sus fuerzas. Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba comenzando a cansarse de que siempre intentaran, de una forma u otra, hacerle creer que todas esas criaturas existieron de verdad.

― Eso Sasuke, es una de las tantas cosas que tu padre averiguó antes de dejar este mundo. ― Su madre parecía completamente convencida de lo que decía, incluso su mirada se endureció. Ella tenía pruebas.― Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que dejó atrás su postura de debate y volvió a afirmarse sobre la mesa, sabía que cuando su madre entraba en un modo serio, era él quien debía ceder, aunque solo fuera su postura corporal. Ella solo le sonrió ante el cambio en su disposición.

Sasuke pensó entonces, que quizás su madre supiera algo sobre lo que encontró en el estudio de su padre la noche anterior, y aunque no quería admitir que había estado allí dentro, decidió que si no quería volver con el extraño sujeto del templo, aquel que Sasuke se había auto-convencido era solo una creación de su imaginación, tendría que buscar información en otro lugar.

― Mamá ― comenzó Sasuke en un tono diferente, después de un instante en que nadie dijo nada, como si quisiera confesar algo, pero se avergonzaba de ello. ― anoche entré al estudio de papá ― continuó, mirando sus manos. No quería ver la cara de su madre al preguntar algo como esto pero quería confiar en su padre aunque fuera un poco y de paso, aclararse unas dudas.

Definitivamente, no quería regresar con el sujeto del templo.

― ¿Sí? ― contestó su madre, instándole a continuar.

― Si. Y vi algo que me llamó la atención… Un símbolo. ― Sasuke esperaba que le dijera que solo era un símbolo cualquiera, perteneciente a alguna religión o algo parecido.

― Ya veo, ¿quieres que te explique algo sobre ellos? ― Sasuke le dirigió una mirada tan seria que ella comprendió que había llegado el momento de explicarle algunas cosas. Quizás para Sasuke todo lo que le diría sería algo improbable, pero ella confiaba tanto en su difunto marido que se permitió creer en todo aquello sin dudarlo. ― ¿Puedes decirme como eran?

― Uno tenía la forma de un paipái, pero el que más me interesa es el que tenía forma de espiral. ― Esta vez Sasuke miraba directamente a su madre, rogando que esta le diera una clara y simple respuesta.― Vi ese mismo espiral en una de las rocas sagradas del templo del Zorro, ayer.

― Bueno, Sasuke. Ese espiral, según lo que tu padre investigó, era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. ― Sasuke apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que cada vez que deseaba que algo fuera como él quería, nada saliera como lo esperado. Chocar nuevamente contra ese nombre, sin dudas, se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. ― probablemente esté grabado allí porque ese templo fue construido en honor al héroe de guerra y al Zorro de nueve colas después de que Naruto falleciera. ― al notar que Sasuke estaba claramente irritado, añadió. ― Si quieres creer que son solo cuentos, está bien, Sasuke.

Queriendo alejarse un poco de su irritación, Sasuke decidió preguntar acerca del otro símbolo esta vez. Aunque no le interesaba mucho en realidad. La sorpresa que se llevaría ante la respuesta de su madre le dejaría confundido por un tiempo.

― Ese, hijo, fue el símbolo que representó al clan Uchiha durante siglos. ―

Tras salir de su turbación inicial, Sasuke se atrevió a seguir preguntando: ― ¿Existió un clan "Uchiha"? ―enfatizó la pregunta al pronunciar su propio apellido. El desconocía esa información. En ningún registro se hablaba de los Uchiha como parte de la historia de Konoha.

― Tu padre creía que así era. De hecho existen muchas pruebas que podrían convencer a cualquiera. Están todas en su libro. ―

― Pero, si es así, ¿Por qué nadie habló nunca de eso? ― Sasuke se negaba a creer que algún antepasado suyo hubiese sido parte de la historia de fundación de la anteriormente "aldea" de Konoha, y que por eso mismo, estuviera relacionado con el clan Uzumaki de alguna manera. De pronto recordó que su padre le dijo una vez, que su nombre estaba inspirado en un gran "ninja" que existió alguna vez. Jamás llegó a hablarle sobre eso.

― Lo único que es importante Sasuke, es que tu padre quería probar que los vacíos que existen en nuestra historia tienen una razón de ser. El creía fervientemente que existió un clan Uchiha y que uno de ellos ayudó a restaurar la paz durante la Cuarta Guerra mundial. ― Omitió la palabra "Shinobi" de la confesión ya que creyó que eso solo irritaría más a su hijo. Pero no entendía que otra cosa pudiese alterarlo tanto, definitivamente eso se debía a algo más que su simple aversión por la mitología.

Después de soltar un largo suspiro y relajar un poco las manos, pues comenzaba a hacerse daño, Sasuke preguntó: ― ¿Por qué me llamo "Sasuke", mamá? ― de pronto, sentía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta tendía más importancia de la que él creía.

La madre de Sasuke sonrió al creer que esta pregunta era un intento de su hijo por cambiar el tema para relajarse. Lo que ella no sabía es que no preguntaba aquello con ese propósito, ya que dependiendo de sus respuesta, Sasuke tomaría una decisión.

― Curiosamente, tu padre comenzó con las ideas de esta investigación un poco antes de que tú nacieras. ― ella hablaba con tal nostalgia, que ha Sasuke se le olvidó su creciente confusión por un leve instante. ― Él quería que fueras alguien importante, que lograras grandes cosas. Recuerdo que estábamos en el hospital y él me pidió que le permitiera tenerte entre sus brazos. Cuando abriste tus negros ojitos y le miraste por primera vez, él dijo: "Sasuke, se llamará Sasuke". ― Aunque largo, el relato le provocaba a Sasuke tantas buenas sensaciones que se permitió escuchar con atención. ― Yo, por años no supe el porqué de colocarte un nombre tan extraño. Tan poco usado en este tiempo. ― Sasuke comenzaba a temer que su madre no supiera nada de lo que su padre le había dicho hace años. ― Pero, cuando tu padre me permitió leer lo que había investigado lo comprendí. Uchiha Sasuke fue un gran ninja, tan poderoso como Uzumaki Naruto y también, su mejor amigo.

En ese momento las extrañas palabras del sujeto del templo resonaron en la mente de Sasuke: " _Aunque no es tan intenso, ese chakra tan siniestro siempre proviene del mismo humano…"._ Él había nombrado él chakra como lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera real. " _¿Por qué Naruto no está contigo?"._ El hombre había asumido que llegarían juntos.

― ¿Su mejor amigo? ― quiso verificar Sasuke.

Aunque a su madre no le agradó la mirada perdida de su hijo, respondió con la verdad que ella conocía: ― Así es. Por diversas razones decidieron esconder su existencia en cualquier libro de historia, pero tu padre se esmeró tanto por encontrar una respuesta, que dio al final con esa información.

Sasuke en ese instante, solo atinó a levantarse de la mesa, inesperadamente tranquilo a la vista de su madre aunque su mirada seguía tan perdida como antes. Se dirigió hasta su habitación dejando a su madre atrás y después de repetirse las frases del extraño y los recuerdos de lo soñado la noche anterior, tomó una decisión. El no era ningún cobarde, averiguaría la verdad detrás de todo esto ahora mismo.

Rápidamente y a paso firme se dirigió hasta el estudio de su padre, tomó la hoja con los símbolos que vio la noche anterior, la dobló y la introdujo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Bajó las escaleras y sin darle la oportunidad a su madre de preguntarle nada, anunció: ― Solo saldré un momento, mamá. ¿Puedo?

Ella sabía lo que esa pregunta significaba, Sasuke necesitaba tiempo a solas. Ya le preguntaría el por qué.

― Vuelve antes de que anochezca y mantente atento en caso de que te llame. ―

― Si, mamá. Ya vuelvo…― Tras decir eso, salió de casa con dirección al templo del Zorro.

Sasuke sentía a su corazón latir igual de fuerte que cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas. Necesitaba salir de todo eso luego y para lograrlo primero resolvería todas sus dudas y al final, después de comprobar que solo era una coincidencia provocada por su mente, volvería a casa y todo regresaría a ser como antes. Solo que ahora él conocía una parte escondida de la historia de su apellido, y respetaba más a su padre de lo que había hecho en estos últimos años.

Cuando tuvo la imagen del templo frente a sus ojos, se llenó de un valor y ansiedad hasta ahora desconocidos para él, y se adentró nuevamente en el sitio. Aunque al principio no distinguía nada al interior del lugar, segundos después su visión comenzó a aclararse bastante, tanto que no necesitaría la puerta abierta, por lo que decidió cerrarla, evitando de paso, algún problema si alguien lo viera al interior de un lugar no autorizado.

― _No creí que volverías en tan poco tiempo, Uchiha. ―_ resonó una voz grave al interior del lugar.

― Solo vine por las respuestas que me debes... ― comenzó Sasuke, aparentando tranquilidad, y rogando internamente que las suposiciones que comenzaban a crecer al interior de su mente no fueran verdad. ― ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? ― añadió después de una breve pausa.

El hombre solo se dejó caer en el piso, frente al lugar donde el día anterior el fuego estuvo encendido. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, contestó.

― _Sigues teniendo el mismo maldito carácter que tenías a esa edad, incluso ahora, que tu vida se ha desarrollado de forma diferente._ ―

― Contesta mi pregunta. ― demandó Sasuke, impacientándose más a cada momento. El que hubiese acudido al extraño después de haber decidido en un principio no hacerlo, no significaba que quisiera permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. Hasta no tener suficientes pruebas que indicaran que ciertas cosas eran reales, se negaría completamente a creer en la posibilidad de la existencia de una conexión entre él, este sujeto y Uzumaki Naruto.

― _Fue por tu chakra, te lo dije antes. Aunque no esperaba que lucieras exactamente igual a como lo hacías en tu anterior vida, ni que portaras el mismo nombre._ ― terminó por decir el hombre, con un tono claramente reflexivo.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― el tono de Sasuke fue más insistente, ya que intentaba asimilar parte de la frase anteriormente dicha por el extraño.

― _¿No tienes idea de lo que está pasando contigo, verdad? ―_ contestó el hombre, con otra pregunta.

Sasuke, evitando afirmar lo que este extraño decía, decidió preguntar otra cosa: ― ¿Quién eres? ―

― _Creí que viniste aquí en busca de respuestas, sin embargo, tratas de escapar de ellas._

― ¿Quién-eres? ― Repitió Sasuke, intentando calmarse, ese hombre lo estaba leyendo como a un libro abierto.

― _Mi nombre es Kurama. Mejor conocido como Kyuubi._

―… Eso no es cierto.― Sasuke no quería salir del estado de negación en que se encontraba, no aun. ― Se supone que este era un Zorro de nueve colas, y además es solo un mito. ― agregó Sasuke utilizando el último recurso que le quedaba para librarse de todo aquello, pero la mirada en el rostro del recién descubierto Kurama le decía que esto apenas comenzaba.

― _Esa fue mi apariencia, hace mucho tiempo._ _―_

Sasuke respiró profundamente para recomponerse ante tal afirmación. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ordenar sus ideas. Al parecer sus posibilidades de librarse de todo este asunto a través de la negación se estaban acabando. Decidió tomar otra dirección y alzando la voz, finalmente dijo: ― Déjame ver si entiendo… Eres Kurama, el Zorro de nueve colas, pero ahora te vez como un humano. Tú sabes quién soy por el "chakra" que sentiste ― usó sus manos para enfatizar las comillas de la palara chakra ― pero que no esperabas que me viera así ahora, ni que me llamara Sasuke.

― _Vas bien_. ― Interrumpió Kurama, queriendo creer que por fin llegaría a alguna parte con el orgulloso Uchiha de trece años.

Sasuke no continuó. Ni quiera tuvo que decir lo demás para comprender hacia donde se dirigía todo el asunto. Para serenarse y recuperar la valentía que reunió para llegar hasta allí, se sentó frente al Zorro que ahora tenía forma humana, para poder creer que todo lo que creyó que era mentira hasta hace poco, ahora se trataba de una innegable verdad, pero ¿quién podía culparle?, ya casi nadie creía en la existencia de estos seres, para todos eran un mito.

Frente a él, y sabiendo que Sasuke no abriría la boca de nuevo en bastante tiempo, Kurama decidió retomar la conversación mientras Sasuke tuviera su atención puesta en él.

― _Oí la plegaría que Hyuuga recitó por ti._ ―

― ¿Hyuuga? ― Sasuke recordó el día anterior, reconociendo que ese fue el mismo nombre que Kurama utilizó para llamar a su prima. ― ¿Te refieres a Hinata?

― _Así es. ¿A qué clase de pesadillas se refería?_

― No lo sé. Comenzaron cuando tenía siete años. ― dijo Sasuke un poco reticente a hablar sobre ellas ante un completo extraño que decía ser una ancestral criatura demoníaca.

― _Necesito que me digas que es lo que ves en ellas, antes de explicar el por qué te reconocí._

Esperando por fin una respuesta convincente acerca del por qué este sujeto le conocía, decidió contarle todo desde el principio, hasta sus sueños de la noche anterior.

― _Ya veo. Las cosas son muy diferentes ahora a como sucedían antes._ ― dijo Kurama más para sí mismo que para Sasuke. ― _Te diré todo lo que necesitas por ahora y el cómo te conozco, solo si prometes escuchar hasta el final, Uchiha. Entenderé si al principio no me crees, pero no tengo más opción que esperar a que al final cooperes con todo lo que está pasando…_

Sasuke asintió más por inercia, que por otra cosa. Ni si quiera tomó en cuenta que Kurama esperaba que le ayudara con algo.

― _Sasuke ―_ comenzó Kurama tranquilamente ― _eso a lo que llamas pesadillas, no son solo eso. Son recuerdos de la vida que tuviste antes de llegar hasta aquí._ ―Sasuke no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba, después de que Kurama le dijera que había tenido una "anterior vida", ya se esperaba algo como eso pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo que no acababa de quedar claro para él era el por qué Kurama le conocía y al parecer él mismo también conocía al Zorro. ― _Por lo que me has contado acerca de tus sueños, sé que con el tiempo te llegará la respuesta del porqué nos conocemos por sí misma ―_ ante esto, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada molesta que decía que no esperaría más tiempo para una respuesta, si ya estaba metido en esto, ¿Qué más importaba llegar hasta el fondo? ― _Pero como veo que si no te lo digo no me creerás nada de lo que diga más adelante, lo diré ahora. ―_ Kurama soltó un suspiro hastiado. ― _Nuestro primer acercamiento directo en un enfrentamiento, fue durante una importante batalla que Naruto y tú llevaron a cabo._

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con todo esto? ― Sasuke se obligó a preguntar. Al parecer la conexión entre este sujeto y Naruto, sería revelada también.

― _Naruto era mi contenedor._ ― Sasuke abrió un tanto los ojos, eso no lo había visto en ninguno de sus sueños y en los libros de historia que hablaban sobre él jamás afirmaron como realidad los poderes del zorro. _― es porque tus recuerdos van llegando a medida que sigues creciendo, y todavía no has llegado al punto en que eso sucedió._ ― declaró Kurama al notar sus dudas. ― _Pero la primera vez que hablamos cara a cara fue casi tres años después, durante otro de sus enfrentamientos._

― No nos llevábamos muy bien. ― Afirmó, reconociendo que en sus sueños eso se veía bastante claro.

― _No. Al menos al principio, pero es algo que entenderás con el paso del tiempo._ ― Sasuke se levantó al escuchar esa respuesta, ahora sabía de dónde lo conocía ese sujeto y cómo se relacionaba con Naruto, sin embargo, él tenía más dudas que esas. ― _Ten en cuenta que esta no es la primera vez que ustedes reencarnan en alguien más. ―_ La expresión de Sasuke le dijo a Kurama que ese era otro detalle que el chico desconocía. ¿Cuánto más le faltaría por saber?― _Antes de ser los Naruto y Sasuke que salvaron el mundo ninja, fueron otras personas más. Y esta es la primera vez en que uno de ustedes tiene algún recuerdo de su vida anterior. Incluso el que tu apariencia y nombre sean los mismos otra vez, es demasiado extraño como para pasarlo por alto. Existe una razón para que estén aquí y de esta forma en específico._

Sasuke se detuvo después de dar varias vueltas alrededor del lugar, mientras escuchaba. Una duda le asaltó. _―_ ¿Cómo sabes que Naruto también volvió? ¿Lo has visto?

― _No. Ya que me es imposible salir de este territorio. Pero tengo claro que, cada vez que tú apareces, él lo hace también. Así de fuerte es el vínculo que los une. ―_

Ante esto, Sasuke recordó que su madre le había dicho que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto habían sido los mejores amigos, quizás ese "vínculo" tenía que ver con eso.

― Ellos dos, ¿llegaron a ser mejores amigos? ― Kurama le escuchó, pasando por alto la manera impersonal con que llamaba a sus anteriores vidas. Kurama no dudaba que este "Sasuke" intentaría alejarse de la idea de haber reencarnado mientras le fuera posible.

― _Así es. Al menos Naruto me aseguraba casi a diario que lo eran._ ― respondió Kurama, recordando de pronto lo irritante que llegaba ser escucharle decir eso hasta el día en que murió. Sasuke le sacó de su repentino recuerdo al enseñarle una hoja con dos símbolos trazados en él. Sasuke quería, antes de irse, comprobar si lo que dijeron sus padres sobre esos símbolos, era una realidad.

― Estoy seguro de que esa espiral es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. ¿Qué hay del otro? ―

― _Fue el símbolo del clan Uchiha, de tu clan._ ― al oír Sasuke que era "su" clan, por un momento le provocó un gran peso que desapareció inesperadamente rápido. ― _Me sorprende que lo tengas, se supone que nadie sabe de su existencia._

― Mi padre, descubrió que los Uchiha fueron un clan, una vez. No niego que pudo ser así, pero él también creía que éramos descendientes directos. ¿Es cierto? ―

― _Tu padre es un hombre inteligente._

― Lo fue. ― aseguró Sasuke ― Ahora respóndeme.

Kurama le dio una fría mirada como respuesta a su arrogancia y contestó: ― _considerando que eres idéntico al primer Uchiha Sasuke, incluyendo el molesto carácter, creo que es realmente posible. Además, ese chakra no lo posee cualquiera._

― ¿Chakra? ¿Qué tratas de decir ahora?, suponiendo que de verdad existió algo como eso― Sasuke seguía sin poder creerse que esto último existiera, aunque con eso de las "reencarnaciones" todo podía ser posible. ― Ya no habría nadie capaz de usarlo.

― _Claro que lo hay. Hay chakra en tu interior, Uchiha. Solo que todavía no has necesitado usarlo. ―_ Aseguró Kurama, completamente en serio. ― _Cuando dije que te reconocí por tu chakra, no estaba mintiendo._

Sasuke solo guardó silencio ante tal afirmación. Pasó una de sus manos por su oscuro cabello y se sentó frente al Zorro nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que cuando llegase a casa tendría mucho en que pensar, además de que su madre seguramente le haría alguna especie de interrogatorio.

― _Parece que comienzas a entender que no te librarás tan fácil de todo esto._

― Eso lo supe antes de volver aquí.

― _Escucha, Uchiha. Te dije antes que existe una razón para que tú y Naruto estén de vuelta en este mundo. Sobra decir que siempre tiene que ver con problemas de destrucción masiva y guerras, grandes guerras_.― Sasuke le observó fijamente intentando esconder el miedo que pulsaba con salir de su interior. El no era un cobarde, de eso estaba seguro, pero era muy diferente enfrentarse a sus pesadillas, que ya no eran eso, a enfrentarse a algún tipo de guerra. El recuerdo de lo que sabía que causó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial "Shinobi" -se permitió agregar esa palabra prohibida para él- en el mundo, le provocó un escalofrío que Kurama si pudo reconocer aunque Sasuke lo hubiera ocultado muy bien. Después de todo, reconocer emociones negativas siempre fue parte de la naturaleza demoníaca de Kurama. ― _Para prevenir esto, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto y averiguar la razón de que estén aquí._ ― Sasuke intuía lo que ahora venía, y no le agradaba para nada la idea. ― _tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Naruto._

¡Hola otra vez!

¡Kurama ha entrado en escena para hablar con Sasuke! ¿Quién lo diría?

Solo por sí parece que Sasuke exageró con su reacción a negarse a creer la realidad, creo que hay que considerar que aunque hubiera madurado más rápido que otros niños, sigue teniendo 13 años, y vive en un mundo donde todo a lo que se enfrenta, se supone que jamás ha existido.

Poco a poco se irán descubriendo más cosas, entre ellas, el por qué además de Sasuke, solo unas pocas personas más volvieron a nacer.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	3. Capitulo 2 Resignarse al destino

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que el alma de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** Más saltos temporales / SNS (Aun no tengo claro si será narusasu o sasunaru, me agradan ambos de todas formas. Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.)

Resignarse ante el destino.

Con lentitud, cerró el paso del agua y salió de la ducha. Después de secarse debidamente y colocarse su ropa interior, estiró su brazo derecho hasta tocar la superficie del espejo frente a él para remover el vaho acumulado allí con su mano. El reflejo le devolvió una mirada cansada, una mirada que había visto más de lo que hubiese querido ver. A sus diecisiete años, los ojos de Sasuke parecían guardar una oscuridad más grande que cualquier otra persona de su edad y aunque su cuerpo fuese todavía joven, el cansancio interno que sentía día a día era la única prueba de todo lo que a través de sus sueños fue forzado a conocer.

Recordando lo que le había despertado esa mañana, llevó su mirada hasta su ahora intacto, brazo izquierdo. El intenso dolor que había experimentado dentro de ese último sueño, recuerdo, o lo que fuera, se había ido al abrir los ojos, sin embargo, las emociones que experimentó a causa de una simple frase dicha por Naruto mientras permanecían inmóviles en lo que quedaba del valle del fin, no se irían tan fácilmente.

" _¿¡Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí!"_ ― escuchó repetirse esa pregunta dentro de su mente, dicha por _Uchiha Sasuke_ , y seguida por la misma respuesta de Naruto.

" _Porque eres mi amigo…"_

Pero Sasuke sabía que la frase que en realidad le alteró fue otra.

"… _yo no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, es solo que… cuando te oigo balbucear acerca de llevar todo la carga sobre tus hombros, también puedo sentir el dolor…"_

Le alteraba e irritaba demasiado, aunque seguía sin comprender el por qué, y aunque no comprendiera qué le alteraba tanto, Sasuke estaba consciente de que estas emociones solo se fundirían en su interior, mezclándose con su yo actual y provocándole un revoltijo de sensaciones y sentimientos que él no podía tolerar del todo bien. Durante esos últimos cuatro años sus recuerdos se le presentaban a medida que alcanzaba la edad que en los sueños reconocía tener, y ahora sí, las voces de todos llegaban hasta él.

Parecía ser que el no haber admitido la existencia de un pasado como el que contaban los mitos (que ya no eran tales), bloqueaba algo en su interior y le impedía escucharles, de esa manera no se obligaba a reconocer sus nombres. De todas formas hubiese preferido seguir viéndolas como películas sin sonido ya que, escuchar como Naruto le gritaba que no se fuera de la aldea y sobre todo, escucharse a sí mismo aceptarle como su mejor amigo e igual, le afectó demasiado la primera vez, tal y como lo hicieron los demás recuerdos: su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, su reencuentro con Naruto casi tres años más tarde y su primera conversación con Kurama, además el saber que le habían reemplazado le causó una molestia que _Uchiha Sasuke_ se negaba a dejar salir, al igual que los pensamientos detrás de su decisión de acabar con Naruto.

Sasuke, comenzó a entender por sí mismo que al igual que él utilizaba la negación más de lo que debería, _Uchiha Sasuke_ ignoraba cualquier pensamiento que revelaran sus verdaderas emociones. Su control emocional era tal cuando se trataba de Naruto que cada vez que tenía sueños relacionados con él despertaba irritado más por no comprender nada que por otra cosa. En cambio, los sueños sobre sus planes de venganza se le presentaban tan claros como el agua. Itachi, su verdad y la búsqueda de destruir Konoha eran demasiado fuertes para él, llegando a repercutir en sus estados de ánimo diarios. Decidió despejarse de todo aquello terminando de arreglarse para salir.

Como todos los lunes, se vistió con el uniforme escolar y habiendo desayunado como correspondía se marchó para asistir a sus clases. Agradeció, como llevaba haciendo desde hace meses, que su madre hubiese salido antes que él de casa. Ella era tan intuitiva que a Sasuke comenzaba a costarle esconder que cada vez que aparecía un nuevo recuerdo le costaba más adaptarse a ellos. Sasuke creyó, hace un tiempo, que con el paso de los meses la sorpresa se esfumaría y que se adaptaría con mayor rapidez, pero no fue así. Cada nuevo recuerdo era peor que el anterior, y en este caso, ver que _Uchiha Sasuke_ había perdido casi un brazo completo, era algo a lo que aun después de casi un mes no se acostumbraba del todo.

Cuando entró en el salón de clases, la presencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros que estaban allí le indicaron, que este día se había tardado todavía más en recomponerse tras despertar que la semana anterior. Con irritación contenida, se sentó en la primera mesa junto a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada del edificio. Esperaba que el profesor no le preguntase nada ese día, no estaba de humor para nada, menos para esa clase en particular.

―…por eso, los conflictos políticos debían resolverse en una cumbre liderada por los Kages de cada aldea. ― minutos más tarde, Sasuke intentaba mantener su atención puesta en lo que su profesor de historia decía, sin embargo, para él fue difícil no llevar su mente hacia el atentado que _Uchiha Sasuke_ cometió en la cumbre de los cinco Kages, y de su enfrentamiento con el Kazekage quien intentaba convencerle de detener su búsqueda de venganza sin lograrlo. ― Sasuke, ¿Cuántos eran los Kages que acudían a esas cumbres? ― Sasuke oyó que su profesor le hablaba, pero no lograba comprender sus palabras ya que su mente se hallaba perdida en un enfrentamiento con el causante de la masacre Uchiha, el intenso odio que _Uchiha Sasuke_ había sentido y, que solo se había visto un poco aliviado cuando el viejo Danzou al fin murió. ― ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ― le llamaron fuertemente.

De forma inconsciente, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada cargada del mismo odio que recordaba hacia su profesor, quien, aunque un poco intimidado, no dio paso atrás. ― ¿Haría el favor de contestar cuando algo se le pregunta? ― Solo cuando la última palabra salió de la boca del profesor que ahora estaba de pie frente a él, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su reacción. Relajando sus facciones después de soltar un breve suspiro, pero manteniendo ahora una mirada serena sobre su profesor, dijo, fastidiado por tener que dar otra vez una disculpa.

― lo lamento ― esas palabras le supieron a vinagre en la boca, pero si quería evitar que su madre se enterara de esas cosas tenía que hacer sacrificios, en este caso, dejar de lado su orgullo. ― ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta profesor? ―

― Bien, señor Uchiha, ¿Cuántos eran los Kages que asistían a las cumbres que mencionaba? ― repitió el profesor, todavía un poco molesto con él. Sasuke ignoró ese detalle y solo se dispuso a responder.

Horas más tarde, Sasuke debió disculparse con Hinata por no poder acompañarle a casa ese día, pues su profesor le había citado para hablar con él a la salida de clases. Y si, asistía a estudiar al mismo lugar lleno de mujeres acosadoras al que su prima asistía. Su madre y él tuvieron que mudarse a esta parte de la ciudad después de que la ascendieran en el trabajo, y aunque agradecía que ahora el templo del Zorro estuviera más cerca de donde vivía, no agradecía estudiar en su mayoría, junto a niñas mimadas.

Reconociendo un cabello extrañamente rubio y los ojos verdes de Sakura a lo lejos, apresuró el paso para llegar a la sala de profesores. Le parecía ridículo que le hubiese costado tanto reconocer a la Haruno Sakura de sus sueños como esa niña rubia que le persiguió desde pequeño. Claro, tenía que considerar que el cabello rubio no le favorecía demasiado.

― Uchiha Sasuke, al fin apareces. ― dijo el profesor cuando Sasuke al fin llegó para su reunión. ― siéntate por favor ― añadió, mientras señalaba la silla frente a la suya propia. Sasuke obedeció. ― ¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió hoy en la mañana? Eres un muy buen estudiante Sasuke, mejor que la mayoría por lo que me extraña tu comportamiento… reconozco que la historia de Konoha no es interesante para muchos, pero es algo que de todas formas se debe conocer. ― Sasuke quería decirle que la mayoría de la historia que él conocía solo era una pantalla, para ocultar los horrores que de verdad ocurrieron, horrores que cada noche él debía soportar.

― No. No he dormido muy bien últimamente. ― respondió Sasuke en su lugar. ― Es la presión de decidir qué hacer en el futuro. ― estaba mintiendo, el tenía muy claro lo que haría, pero esta mentira siempre le ayudaba para convencer a los profesores.

Y Sasuke no se equivocó esta vez. Su profesor se convenció de todo aquello y le dejó en paz.

Cuando salió rumbo al templo del zorro, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Varias cuadras más adelante, se adentró en la construcción central que todavía portaba el letrero que decía: " _NO ENTRAR, EN REPARCIÓN_." Algo que claramente siempre había sido una mentira para esconder a Kurama desde hace mucho tiempo.

No encontró a quien buscaba allí dentro.

Salió del lugar y dirigió sus pasos hasta la parte de atrás, donde el bosque comenzaba. Los leves rayos de sol que todavía caían desde el cielo atravesaban las hojas de los árboles dándole un toque anaranjado a todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Después de caminar por casi media hora, se encontró a Kurama sentado frente a un pequeño riachuelo, con la vestimenta de siempre: una yukata de color negro. Sasuke permaneció de pie junto a él como cada vez que se encontraban, pero esta vez ni una palabra saldría de su boca.

― _Sigues de mal humor._ ― afirmó el zorro, reconociendo su estado. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, dándole la razón. ― _si no te controlas, terminarás exponiéndote ante tu madre._ ― Un leve tic apareció en la ceja de Sasuke, el sí que se controlaba, pero parecía que hoy estaba llegado a su límite, no recordaba cuando había sido el último día que se sintió en paz.

― _Deja de comportarte como un bebé, Uchiha_ _―_ Agregó Kurama _―_ _tú mismo lo has dicho, son solo "sueños"._

Sin poder controlarse más, pues llevaba varios meses en tensión interna, Sasuke se posicionó frente al zorro, quien le observaba desde abajo, esperando lo que seguía. Tras inspirar con fuerza comenzó a hablar.

― **He evitado gritarle a mis profesores por más de cuatro meses** ― Dijo Sasuke, intentando por todos los medios, no gritarle a Kurama y omitiendo la mirada homicida que ese mismo día le había proferido a su profesor. ― **He evitado que mi madre me vea por días para no hacerle daño a causa de estos malditos "sueños", en los que** _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ **acaba asesinando a su hermano, sabiendo la verdad detrás de sus actos para después comenzar a vengarse e interviniendo en la cumbre de los Kages de mierda para lograrlo, solo para que el autoproclamado amigo, llegue para detenerle después**. ― Kurama se levantó para enfrentar a este Sasuke que le miraba con ira pura y la tensión creciendo cada vez más en su interior. ― _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ **prácticamente quedó ciego y se trasplantó los ojos de su propio hermano para acabar con Naruto. Pero lo más jodido de todo esto es que al final Naruto, otra vez, intenta detenerle, pero** ― Una sonrisa cínica asomándose en su rostro **―…** **la diferencia es que al final si lo logra, solo que llevándose sus brazos en el camino. Ahora dime, considerando los instintos asesinos con los que he despertado cada mañana desde hace varios meses… ¿Qué tanto MÁS quieres que me contenga, Maldito Zorro?** ― finalizó Sasuke, su mandíbula aun tensa por la contención, respirando fuerte y profundamente, y bajando el brazo izquierdo que con tanto énfasis había señalado durante su discurso.

Después de dejar pasar unos segundos en los que Sasuke cerró sus ojos intentando serenarse, Kurama decidió hablarle una vez más: ― _Obviamente no te has controlado frente a mí. ―_ Kurama esbozó una de sus siniestras sonrisas. ― _¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ―_ Sasuke solo le envió una molesta mirada que nada tenía de comparable con la mirada de antes.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

― Lo hiciste a propósito. Maldito Zorro. ― afirmó, percatándose por fin de que nuevamente terminó cayendo en las provocaciones que usaba el zorro de vez en cuando para estabilizarle.

― _Lo sé, todavía soy un demonio ¿recuerdas?_ _―_ Sasuke asintió ― _Sabes que si retienes mucho tiempo tus emociones terminarás por hacerle daño a alguien._ ― Y era cierto, por eso el zorro había comenzado a hacer esto con él cada cierto tiempo, sobre todo después de que nuevos recuerdos aparecieran. Él zorro sabía que eran cosas muy difíciles de asimilar para este Sasuke, y por esto mismo era que permitía que este Sasuke se refiriera a su yo anterior como alguien completamente distinto de él. Kurama sabía que en un tiempo, admitiría que su " _Uchiha Sasuke"_ y él, eran prácticamente la misma persona.

El Zorro sentía con el paso de cada día que este Sasuke adquiría cada vez más de la oscuridad del Sasuke anterior, sin embargo, al no haber tenido un hermano en esta vida y habiendo nacido en una familia completamente diferente, el odio del antiguo Sasuke no le calaba tan profundamente, lo que era un punto a favor, eso impediría que más adelante se saliera de control.

― Gracias, Kurama. ― Sasuke sintió la necesidad de agradecerle, aunque le costara horrores, otra vez. Kurama cada vez se sorprendía menos ante esa simple frase. Este Sasuke, tan similar al otro, tenía sus diferencias y eso lo tenía más que claro.

― _Sabes por qué lo hago._ ―

―…Aun no tengo idea de dónde encontrar a Naruto. ¿Estás seguro de que si permanezco cerca de Hinata él aparecerá? ― preguntó, sabiendo a que se refería Kurama.

― _No. Pero quizás aumente las posibilidades de ponerte en su camino._ ―

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en Kurama por unos segundos antes de que comenzaran a encaminarse hasta el templo. Desde que Kurama le encomendó la misión de encontrar al Naruto de este tiempo, ni una sola pista que indicase donde ubicarlo había aparecido y después de casi cuatro años Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. No es que quisiera apresurarse en conocer a alguien como Naruto, claro que no. Es más, se atrevía a asegurar que en cuanto lo viera, no podría contener las inmensas ganas de patearle el trasero que venía reuniendo desde antes de los trece años.

Mientras se acercaban más al templo y terminaban por introducirse en el, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que habían estado afuera en el bosque, todo el tiempo. Sasuke sabía que Kurama solo salía de allí de ser completamente necesario pero pasó todo eso por alto al estar lleno de irritación contenida. Decidiendo no perder más tiempo, averiguaría en ese mismo instante que pasaba.

― ¿Por qué te encontrabas afuera? ― Kurama afirmó su espalda en uno de los viejos muros y su semblante cambió de relajado a uno completamente serio. Esperaba que Sasuke se tomara menos tiempo en darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―… _He estado percibiendo algo más allá de este territorio, donde mi chakra se une al de los otros solo por unos momentos. Algo está cambiando..._ ― Sasuke supo de inmediato que Kurama no sabía si revelarle toda la información. Sasuke estaba al tanto de que Kurama estaba en un constante contacto con el chakra de los demás bijuus porque, cada uno de ellos, decidió esconder la mayoría de su chakra en el territorio que habitaban y así poder adquirir una forma humana que no llamase la atención.

Hubo una época en la historia que marcó el futuro de los bijuus del antiguo mundo ninja, pues fue allí cuando el uso del chakra, causante de todas las grandes guerras que habían existido, comenzó a prohibirse por las máximas autoridades. Los nueve decidieron anclar su poder al territorio en que se encontraban hasta llegar a extinguirse con el paso del tiempo. Aunque Sasuke dudaba que desaparecieran algún día, pues habían pasado cientos de años y Kurama decía sentir el mismo poder que tuvo en el pasado.

― Algo malo está pasando. ― prácticamente afirmó Sasuke al final.

― _No_. ― negó Kurama rápidamente, pero luego agregó: ― _al menos no en este momento. Debes saber, Uchiha, que el miedo no es algo que hubiera experimentado con frecuencia. Pero hace varios días, lo sentí._ ―Sasuke se alarmó ante tal información. Kurama inducía miedo a otros, estaba en su naturaleza, pero que algo le intimidase era preocupante y el zorro lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke se asustaría pero aunque no quisiera alarmarle era necesario que supiera que debía encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes. ― _a través de mi conexión con los demás chakras supe que en una ciudad lejana, algo nació, y el miedo que generó en los otros bijuus llegó a mí también. Nuestra prioridad debe cambiar, presiento que algo malo se acerca. Necesito que encuentres a Naruto, debemos estar reunidos cuando esto pase…_

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si ninguna pista aparece? ― reclamó. ― solo están Hinata y Sakura… además: ¿qué tienen que ver ellas con todo esto? ― Sasuke todavía no encontraba una respuesta lógica a que solo ellas hubiesen renacido junto con ellos.

― _Recuerda, hay cosas de las que todavía no tienes conocimiento_. ―

Sasuke, irritándose, replicó: ― Entonces habla, dime todo lo que me falta por saber para poder ayudarte. ―

El zorro solo apartó la vista porque su sabiduría adquirida con los años le ayudaba a ser precavido: ― _No sería correcto, te dije antes que existe una razón por la que ahora recuerdas cosas que Uchiha Sasuke vivió antes que tú, y existe una razón para que esas memorias vuelvan a medida que vas creciendo._

Sasuke solo apretó ambos puños en respuesta, sin decir nada. Hace años, el zorro y él pactaron un acuerdo silencioso. Según Kurama, podría ser contraproducente intervenir con la llegada de sus recuerdos. Una fuerza muy poderosa era la causante de que ambos regresaran cada cierto tiempo, y si en esta se determinó que debía recordar poco a poco, ellos no debían intervenir.

Kurama por su parte, pudo notar la frustración de Sasuke al no poder saber cosas que claramente eran importantes, sin embargo, algo al interior de Kurama presentía que Naruto tenía algo que ver con todo aquello. Los últimos años de su jinchuuriki habían sido, a falta de otras palabras: conflictivamente confusos.

― Puedo entender en parte por qué Sakura esté aquí ― Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos ― después de todo formaba parte del equipo: ella, Naruto y _Uchiha Sasuke_ , pero, ¿Por qué Hinata también? ― Kurama tenía una leve idea del por qué pudo precisamente Hinata aparecer, pero no podía revelársela a Sasuke por más que quisiera, esa era parte del pasado que Sasuke tendría que recordar por sí mismo. Si Naruto estuviera aquí y recordara también quizás podrían dar con una respuesta más rápido, después de todo, Hinata terminó siendo, hasta para propia sorpresa de Kurama, parte relevante en la vida de Naruto: ― Naruto prácticamente no mantuvo contacto con ella, al menos no durante el tiempo en que _Uchiha Sasuke_ estuvo en la aldea, y en cuanto a él, jamás cruzó una palabra con ella al menos en los sueños que he tenido. ¿Eso significa que algo pasó después de la guerra? ― Kurama solo tensó los músculos de la mandíbula ante la repentina y acertada pregunta, y Sasuke, que era bastante perceptivo lo notó, y lo tomó como una respuesta. ― ¿Fue así, verdad? Ya veo, tener esta visión me ha sido útil después de todo, si, el chakra puede ser útil. ― Porque aunque Sasuke no tuviese el sharingan como antes, el chakra que poseía le ayudaba a mejorar su visión y percepción solo un poco.

― _Me arrepiento de haberte explicado como funcionaba._ ― Confesó el zorro al verse descubierto gracias a estas habilidades.

― No te alteres tanto, eres difícil de leer. ― comentó Sasuke, frustrado.

― _Hubo alguien que si podía hacerlo fácilmente._ ― Kurama parecía irritado al decirlo.

― Déjame adivinar… ¿Uzumaki Naruto? ― Sasuke soltó una media sonrisa. Le gustaba ver como se irritaba Kurama cada vez que pensaba en aquel Naruto que fue su contenedor.

― _Cierra la boca, maldito Uchiha._ _―_ se defendió Kurama, sin pensar lo que traerían consigo las próximas palabras que diría en Sasuke ― _Que a ti también te leía como a un libro abierto._ ― Sasuke se paralizó, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Era cierto que durante sus "sueños" podía notar que, efectivamente, Naruto tenía ese poder sobre él, además de una gran influencia emocional que no estaba preparado para asumir todavía.

Además, existía otro detalle importante que no tardaría en aclarar.

― Ese _Sasuke_ no era _yo_. Y _yo_ no soy _él_. ― aclaró, firmemente.

― _Tienes razón. Pero ese Uchiha Sasuke es una parte tuya que no quieres aceptar_. ―

― Cállate ― Sasuke no quería escuchar más.

― _Cuando lo aceptes, y lo comprendas, las emociones que sientes cada vez que recuerdas tu otra vida no te consumirán como lo han hecho hasta ahora, y entenderás muchas cosas más._ _―_ el zorro se detuvo al ver la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke. ― _Te falta madurar._

― Eso es algo que tengo claro. ― dijo Sasuke preparándose para retirarse del lugar. ― Pero sabes, Kurama, hay bastantes cosas que quisiera entender, pero no sobre mí… sino sobre Naruto. ― Kurama intuía a qué podía referirse Sasuke, y seguramente tenían mucho que ver con las dudas que el mismo Naruto albergó en su vida varios años después de casarse.

Sasuke llegó a casa más agotado de lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo. Las últimas palabras que había declarado ante el Zorro fueron a causa de una repentina revelación, más allá de toda la irritación y dejando de lado el hecho de que, por más que _Uchiha Sasuke_ se hubiese desviado del "buen camino", Naruto siempre le persiguió para hacerle regresar a Konoha, pero también para liberarle, para salvarle del odio en que estaba inmerso.

El odio que lo estaba consumiendo.

― ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ― Sasuke escuchó la voz de su madre, llamándole desde la sala. Se dirigió hasta ella y después de darle un saludo algo formal para su gusto, se disculpó con ella para retirarse a su habitación para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente no se sentía mejor. Varias frases dichas por Naruto resonaban en su cabeza después de volver a repetir varios "sueños" donde este aparecía, dejando de manifiesto los problemas que le causaba internamente.

" _¡Yo soportaré la carga de tu odio… y moriremos juntos!_ ", increíbles palabras.

"… _¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?!..."_

" _Porque soy tu amigo"_

Sasuke recordaba como durante el sueño su visión era cada vez menos clara, pero el azul de los ojos de Naruto y la fuerza de sus palabras le llegaron más claras que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque seguía sin entenderle, después de todo ese tiempo…

― Maldición ― Sasuke estaba enojado consigo mismo al no poder desprenderse de todo aquello.

"… _ya no será una cuestión de Uchihas ni jinchuurikis, ya no habrá más cargas entre nosotros… ¡Y podremos entendernos en otra vida!"_

― ¡ **Maldición!** ― repitió Sasuke con más fuerza, mientras se mojaba la cara. Al verse al espejo del baño, sintió que algo comenzaba a andar mal con él en otro sentido.

En un principio solo reconocía en sí mismo la necesidad que sentía de detener a Naruto, de hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para que no interfiriera más con sus planes de venganza, pero ahora, comprendía que la razón por la que Naruto influía tanto en él, era porque era importante para él, demasiado importante para su propio bien y algo no le había permitido darse cuenta hasta ahora.

La revelación le dejó perplejo, pues jamás consideró que básicamente su idea de eliminarlo se centraba en la simple idea de que al ser su lazo más importante se convertía en una debilidad, su única debilidad. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió que pensar sobre aquello mientras se veía en el espejo no era buena idea por lo que se apresuró en salir.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar desde su infancia, como reconoció en Naruto a alguien que comprendía tanto la soledad al igual que él, y el alivio que le provocaba la sensación de no estar solo en el mundo, de que existía otro como él. Como sin darse cuenta, su mirada permanecía en Naruto mientras crecían y mientras eran compañeros de equipo. Aquella fortaleza innata y persistencia en su interior para que le reconocieran, para que él mismo, Uchiha Sasuke, le reconociera como un igual… y justamente cuando lo logró, él decidió que marcharse era la mejor opción. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de notar el dolor que le provocó a Naruto al marcharse? ¿Cómo no notó cuanto se forzó a sí mismo para marcharse en búsqueda de venganza?

El quería destruirle, estaba claro, pero todo aquello era todo lo contrario al odio…por que el odio para su clan provenía de la transformación de algo diferente… de la única emoción que era capaz de hundir a un Uchiha, de hundirle para siempre.

Sasuke se asustó y sorprendió por partes iguales al notar que había comenzado a pensar en él mismo como si fuese el _Uchiha Sasuke_ de sus sueños, y es que recordando su último enfrentamiento con Naruto en el valle del fin, le era extremadamente difícil distanciarse de la creciente angustia en su pecho mientras más tiempo se tardaba en deshacerse de Naruto.

Él era consciente del dolor que le provocaría asesinarle, y también reconocía el alivio que más tarde intentaría ignorar fervientemente al comprender que al final no había necesidad que matarle, y que aunque existiera la posibilidad de que él le traicionara nuevamente, Naruto estaría allí para detenerle las veces que fuera necesario, porque era su amigo y porque jamás le dejaría volver a estar solo.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios, y comprendiendo que Kurama tenía razón al decirle que asumiendo que el otro Sasuke era parte de él sería capaz de entender mucho más acerca de todo aquello, comenzó a reír como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tanto, que hasta su madre le escuchó.

― _¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien?_ ― Escuchó a su madre llamarle a través de la puerta, después de correr asustada hasta su puerta a causa de esa extraña risa repentina. Sasuke dejó de reír pero permaneció sonriendo, se sentía mucho más aliviado de lo que se había sentido durante años.

―Estoy bien, mamá. Estoy bien. ― entender todas aquellas emociones ocultas le generó tal paz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Seguro? ―

― Si ― Y sí que lo estaba. Pero dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Naruto.

" _¡…podremos entendernos en otra vida!"_

Esa opción parecía ser tan factible ahora, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, Naruto no aparecía ni siquiera para discutir con él. Después de saber todo lo que necesitaba acerca de las reencarnaciones de Ashura e Indra hasta llegar a ellos dos, estaba seguro de que Naruto debía estar por allí como le explicó el zorro hace años (omitiendo el hecho de que ahora, a diferencia de las demás reencarnaciones, al menos el mismo había reencarnado luciendo prácticamente igual a como se veía en su vida anterior), pero así como avanzaban las cosas no veía manera de encontrarse con este muy pronto. Por lo que, aun si el zorro le decía que no debía forzar sus destinos, buscaría a Naruto por sí mismo directamente y tenía un plan para ello.

Seriamente, las señales que estaba recibiendo Kurama acerca de que algo sucedería, algo malo, no le dejarían tranquilo tampoco, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era encontrarse con Naruto para confirmar si sería capaz o no de patearle el trasero una vez más después de lograr asimilar todos aquellas nuevos sentimientos.

El resto de la mañana, tras haber comenzado a reconocer que el Sasuke del pasado era parte de él mismo, hubiese sido completamente maravillosa si no se hubiese visto importunado por Sakura. Realmente le parecía increíble que estuviera allí después de tanto tiempo insistiendo en salir con él. Era tan irracional que no le cabía en la cabeza, aunque claro, esta Sakura que le llamaba "Sasuke-senpai" y no "Sasuke-kun", no había sufrido ni la mitad de los desplantes que sufrió la otra en ese pasado lejano -incluyendo un intento de asesinato, por su parte, y también de parte de ella- y que comenzaba, más fácilmente de lo que esperaba, a aceptar como suyo propio.

― Será una gran celebración Sasuke-senpai, y me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme.― Sakura lucía bastante esperanzada de que él le diera una respuesta afirmativa, pero definitivamente se negaría porque aparte de no querer darle esperanzas (más de las que ya tenía por sí misma), le parecía mucho más atractivo intentar dormir un poco más antes de que las pesadillas le asaltasen, y eso no sería posible de asistir a una fiesta.

― Sakura, no iré. ―

― Pero, Sasuke-senpai, Hinata dice que jamás te relajas ni te das un descanso…― Sasuke miró de reojo a su prima, quien avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga (si, por que en este tiempo eran buenas amigas). ― …esta sería una buena oportunidad para―

―Sakura ― le interrumpió Sasuke, regresando hasta ella su atención. ―Mi único descanso se da cuando duermo. ― Hinata le vio de forma extraña, esa mirada que decía "estas siendo demasiado grosero", pero él continuó. ― No sigas insistiendo, no iré. ― terminó, tajantemente.

Al parecer eso sí convenció a Sakura de detener su petición. Resignada, comenzó una conversación con Hinata aunque sin marcharse todavía de vuelta a sus salones de clases, aun quedaba tiempo de receso. Sasuke posó si atención en mirara fuera de la ventana.

― …y él dijo que podría tinturarlo para hacer honor a mi nombre. Mi cabello rosa, ¿te lo imaginas, Hinata? ― Sasuke alcanzó a distinguir esa frase entre todo el balbuceo de Sakura, y giró su cabeza para mirarle instintivamente. ―… ¿Qué dices tú Sasuke-senpai? Yo creo que él estaba loco como para proponer algo así…

― No creo que esté loco. ― dijo Sasuke, que aunque no sabía a quién diablos se referían con "él", sorprendió tanto a Hinata como a Sakura con su intervención. Le dio un leve vistazo al rubio cabello de Sakura y se vio en la necesidad de expresar parte de sus pensamientos. ― Creo que se vería bien en ti. ― terminó, para volver a mirar hacia la ventana. En verdad le ponía de los nervios verle rubia. Al parecer ese color de cabello acentuaba aun más la parte negativa de su personalidad, al menos con el otro color le recordaba más a la Sakura que demostró ser un poco más fuerte durante la Cuarta Guerra ninja que cuando eran solo unos niños.

A medias, sintió como más tarde ella y Hinata dejaban el salón para regresar a los suyos hablando sobre cuándo podría cambiarse el color de cabello y con Hinata advirtiéndole que probablemente le expulsarían del lugar si hiciera algo como eso. Una semana más tarde, llegó con el cabello un poco más corto, pues antes lo tenía hasta media espalda, y de color innegablemente rosa. Dando la razón a Hinata, casi le expulsan por desobedecer las estrictas reglas del establecimiento, pero las influencias políticas de su padre terminaron por evitarlo. Ahora era visiblemente mucho más parecida a la Haruno Sakura que él recordaba.

En cuanto a su prima, ella difería un tanto de sus recuerdos, pues lo mas similar que tenía con Hyuuga Hinata eran sus ojos, desde pequeña, esta nueva Hinata los tuvo de un color tan claro que le costaba distinguir en sus ojos las leves líneas celestes. Su cabello era más largo de lo que lo tuvo a los trece años en el pasado, era tímida pero no al límite en que se encontraba antes, y no tartamudeaba, al menos no frente a él. Pero claro, todas estas diferencias las conocía gracias a lo que Kurama le había comentado hace tiempo, ya que él, habiendo vivido de esa manera en el pasado, jamás había cruzado una palabra con Hinata.

De pronto una duda le asaltó, ¿Qué habría involucrado a Hinata con ellos dos en el pasado? ¿Qué sería tan importante como para traerle hasta aquí?, esperaba que en no mucho tiempo esas dudas se resolvieran, solo debía permanecer a su lado para ayudar a sus memorias, o eso quería pensar.

Sasuke olvidaba que siempre que deseaba que algo sucediera como él quería, jamás se desarrollaba como pensaba que lo haría. Incluso ahora, dentro de su propia casa, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor de la sala acompañado de Hinata, aceptaba que se encontraba maldito.

― ¿Qué? ― se escuchó preguntar Sasuke, después de oír una noticia que interferiría demasiado con sus planes de encontrase rápidamente con Naruto.

― M-me llevarán a estudiar al extranjero. ― Hinata lucía triste ante la idea de separase de su único primo, y Sasuke lo sabía, era muy extraño que ella titubeara al hablar.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―

― Papá dijo que al menos serían cuatro años. ― Sasuke se volvió más pálido de lo que ya era. Hinata asustada, añadió. ― Pero no me iré muy lejos, solo iremos a Suna.

― Suna… ― A Sasuke seguía sin agradarle la mención de Suna o cualquier cosa que le recordara al Kazekage. Pero después de una rápida reflexión iluminadora, se percató de que posiblemente este no hubiera reencarnado como ellos, en verdad lo deseaba.

― Si, a Suna… nos iremos a principios del próximo año. ―

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia contenida. No podría evitar que ella se fuera, pero él tampoco podía seguirla pues no tenía una excusa creíble para marcharse, además, debía permanecer cerca del zorro.

― ¿Dijiste cuatro años? ― Era demasiado tiempo, cualquier cosa podría pasar durante ese lapso temporal.

― Como mínimo… si a papá le va bien podría ser incluso más tiempo. ― Sasuke comprendió que las posibilidades de que a su tío le fuera mal con algún negocio eran casi nulas, así que perdió toda esperanza en mantenerse cerca de su prima. Pero no perdería la esperanza en sí mismo, él tenía un plan y aunque le tomaría bastantes años lograrlo, sería equivalente a esperar a que su prima regresara de Suna.

― Espero que tío te dé más libertad mientras estés allí. ― solo comentó Sasuke al final, para olvidarse un poco de los problemas que a él le causaría todo aquello. Hinata solo le sonrió lastimeramente, sabiendo de antemano, que su padre no le dejaría en paz ni a sol ni sombra.

Al siguiente día, el Gran Zorro, es decir Kurama, se sentía tan o más frustrado que él mismo al conocer la noticia de la partida de Hinata y su familia. _"Estás maldito, Uchiha, en verdad lo estás."_ Había alegado el zorro firmemente, apuntándole con una de sus largas y afiliadas uñas. _"¿Y qué quieres que haga, Maldito zorro? No lo puedo evitar…"_ Había replicado Sasuke, a lo que Kurama aun más irritado que antes, añadió. _"No arrastres a los demás a hacia tu destino maldito, Uchiha, de esta forma jamás encontraremos a Naruto"_ y con un Sasuke enfadado con él mismo y el mundo saliendo del templo, terminó aquella lejana conversación.

Tiempo después, cuando Sasuke le confesó sus planes para el futuro, Kurama se exaltó nuevamente.

Sasuke comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

" _No tientes al destino",_ había alegado el zorro. A lo que Sasuke respondió: _"No lo tiento, lo estoy retando."_ Kurama, alarmado ante una posible idea de revolución naciendo en Sasuke, agregó: _"¡Eso lo hiciste una vez, y casi acabaste con todos nosotros!"_ haciendo alusión a su vida pasada, el encierro de los bijuus y el intento de asesinar a Naruto. _"Recuerda que no soy el mismo, maldito zorro, otra vez estás asumiendo que es el antiguo Uchiha Sasuke y no yo quien está frente a ti."_

Desde ese día, Kurama no objetó nada más.

De esta forma, y después de mucho tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke con veintiséis años, se había convertido en un solicitado investigador privado. Porque sí, había decidido hacer eso con su vida para facilitarse la búsqueda de Naruto. Búsqueda que no había dado ningún resultado y que causaba que su frustración creciera día con día.

Utilizando todos los recursos que poseía, le buscó por todas partes, incluso en las bases de datos del gobierno. Sorprendentemente existían muchísimos hombres llamados "Naruto", y a todos los que se dedicó a investigar lo llevaban para hacer honor al gran héroe de guerra. Claro estaba que ninguno de ellos se trataba de aquel que él mismo buscaba, así que amplió su búsqueda para los rasgos que recordaba de él al haberlo visto en sus sueños, pero la lista era tan extensa que ni en una vida podría investigarlos a todos.

Sentado frente al escritorio del estudio que un día perteneció a su padre, Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, cansado, y recordó que sumado a la frustración de no haber dado con Naruto todavía, aquellos horribles pero ahora añorados sueños habían desaparecido repentinamente después de conocer el día en que, el antiguo Uchiha Sasuke, se fue de la aldea una vez más tras terminar la guerra. Sonrió con ironía al recordar lo que Naruto siempre le decía sobre llevarle de vuelta a Konoha, sin embargo, al final terminó por dejarle marcharse una vez más.

Tras tantos años sin algún recuerdo nocturno, comenzaba a dudar sobre si podría o no reconocer a Naruto en sus actuales condiciones. Volvió a erguirse en su propio asiento y estirando una mano hacia uno de los estantes tomó aquel libro escrito por su padre que tanto se había negado a leer en el pasado. Increíblemente, su padre dio con una ilustración que afirmaba era del rostro de Naruto. De no ser por este hallazgo, Sasuke creía que poco a poco comenzaría a olvidar como era. Su cabello rubio y desordenado, sus ojos increíblemente azules, sus características marcas en cada mejilla y aquella persuasiva y cautivadora sonrisa definitivamente eran algo que no podía ni quería olvidar.

Sasuke vivió toda su vida obsesionado con la venganza, pero para lograr aquello sacrificó demasiado, incluyendo su reciente recuperada (e ignorada) felicidad. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que en aquel entonces se permitió pensar que la felicidad de tener compañía le haría débil, aunque claro debía reconocer que en aquellas circunstancias no habría podido pensar en mucho más. Pudo también, llegar a la conclusión de que aunque le hubiese gustado que su hermano Itachi hubiese estado a su lado, supo que lo más probable hubiese sido que su vida de nuevo estuviera llena de tragedia y seguramente, el odio le habría consumido de tal manera que ahora mismo en lo menos que pensaría seria en encontrar a Naruto o de simplemente tener una Vida.

Sasuke cerró nuevamente el libro con la ilustración al pensar en que lo que estaba llevando tampoco podría considerarse como una buena vida, no al menos tras la partida de su prima hacia Suna. Había tenido conocidos durante la universidad y Sakura le visitaba de vez en cuando, pero ya no más. Convencido en que la situación de Sakura no podía continuar así, con una breve cita deshizo por fin sus ilusiones cuatro años atrás, y con eso sintió que su destino poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar.

¿Había tenido novias? Sí, pero se negaba a tener otra, demasiado tiempo que invertía en ellas podría ocuparlos para encontrar a Naruto, o eso era lo que se decía para convencerse a sí mismo. En lo más profundo de su ser Sasuke sabía que era otro asunto el que interfería con el desarrollo pleno de su vida amorosa. Y esos eran los recuerdos de Naruto.

Sasuke quiso sonreír debido a que unos dos años atrás pudo darse cuenta, asimilar y por fin aceptar que el antiguo Sasuke guardaba sentimientos muy fuertes por su compañero de equipo. Demasiado fuertes y profundos…más de lo que a este nuevo Sasuke le hubiese agradado reconocer. Para Sasuke, el _Sasuke_ del pasado era un ser lleno de secretos, represiones y acertijos. El jamás reconoció la palabra "amar" en aquellos recuerdos, pero todo los pensamientos dirigidos hacia Naruto le dejaban en evidencia, al igual que sus acciones.

Tras su partida de Konoha, cada vez que Naruto le llamaba su amigo, Sasuke no entendía el por qué Naruto le decía aquello después de todo lo que había hecho, jamás logró encontrar sentido en esas palabras ni tampoco al dolor insoportable que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que le oía. Lo entendió por fin, sin embargo, en su último enfrentamiento. Cuando Naruto explicó que " _sentía su dolor"_ algo en su interior se desbloqueó y logró comprender que su malestar ante la palabra "amigo" no provenía de Naruto, sino de sí mismo y el significado de sus sentimientos recién añadidos a lo agradecido que se sintió por él en ese instante no cabían dentro de esa palabra.

Allí había algo más oculto, que hasta donde este nuevo Sasuke sabía, él jamás le había otorgado un nombre, solo le identificaba como su lazo más importante, el único lazo que le quedaba.

― Era mi mejor amigo. ― Susurró para sí mismo, ya que independientemente de los sentimientos que el antiguo Sasuke guardó solo para ese Naruto, no tenía porqué convertirse en su caso. Guardar ese tiempo de sentimientos por un recuerdo lejano no cabía en la lógica del Sasuke actual. Era una cuestión simple, las emociones que logró vislumbrar en sus sueños hace años, debían permanecer allí en la lejanía, sin trasladarse a su diario vivir pues sentir algo por alguien que básicamente solo era una "idea", no era bueno para nadie.

Después de repetírselo internamente, decidió que era hora para ir a visitar al zorro. Necesitaba ponerse al día acerca de lo que estaba pasando en otros países. Casi cuatro años atrás, extrañas catástrofes naturales comenzaron a caer sobre los países vecinos y aunque hasta ahora el país del fuego seguía estando seguro, Kurama sabía que parte de eso llegaría hasta Konoha.

Después de meses desde los primeros desastres, Kurama pudo percibir con claridad como el chakra inmerso en un territorio lejano fue extraído del lugar en su totalidad, desapareciendo uno de los bijuus. Esta misma acción se repitió varias veces más y hasta ese día siete de los nueve bijuus habían sido capturados. Sasuke sabía que no podría andar así de tranquilo por la vida, reflexionando estúpidamente acerca de sentimientos que no eran suyos, sabiendo que un psicópata posiblemente más fuerte que Madara estaba dando vueltas por ahí recogiendo chakra para completar algún maléfico plan. Debían detenerlo de alguna manera, pero no podrían hacer absolutamente nada hasta que Naruto diera señales claras de vida y averiguaran exactamente por qué habían reencarnado una vez más.

Sintiendo el frío viento que entraba por la ventana abierta de su automóvil de camino al templo, Sasuke recordó a su prima Hinata, quien era otra más de sus preocupaciones en el último tiempo. Suna estuvo segura por mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas aquel sujeto que estaba absorbiendo a los bijuus llegó hasta allí hace más de tres meses. Kurama se lo había dicho una tarde, imperturbable, dándole a entender que aunque quisiese no podría advertirle a nadie sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Por suerte, el tío de Sasuke dejó su vida allí para regresar a Konoha con su familia hace dos días, aunque claro, el último aluvión que había destrozado todo y los constantes temblores estaban retrasando en parte su arribo a Konoha.

Tras estacionarse, Sasuke bajó del automóvil para entrar en el templo. Kurama le es peraba esta vez, sentado frente a la salida trasera del lugar. Miraba hacia la lejanía, más allá del bosque que se erguía ante sus ojos, probablemente hacia Suna.

― _Este repentino mal clima es un mal augurio._ ― Los ojos de Kurama se veían más rojos que en cualquier ocasión para Sasuke. Debía estar enfadadísimo.

― Es solo el otoño, Kurama. _―_ Sasuke replicó, sin dar a conocer su verdadera intención de calmar al zorro, aunque este ya lo sabía.

― _Lo es. Han pasado trece años desde que nos encontramos Uchiha, y todavía no damos con Naruto…_ _¿Dónde estará oculto ese Mocoso?_ ― Kurama sí que estaba enfadado, sobre todo por no poder salir de allí e ir a buscarle por sí mismo. Todos sus hermanos habían sido capturados ya, y estaba seguro de que pronto vendrían por él, quien quiera que fuese.

― Tú mismo dijiste que aparecería en el momento adecuado. ― Sasuke suspiró, para tranquilizarse, y se sentó junto a Kurama. ― ¿Cómo van las cosas en Suna? ―

― _Fue capturado también, hace varios días…_ _―_ dijo Kurama confirmando las sospechas de Sasuke, y al final añadió: ― _No apareciste por días._ ―

― Estuve ocupado. ―

― _¿Otra Novia?_ ―

― No… ― Negó Sasuke, recordando que no planeaba tener otra hasta que todo esto acabara.

― _¿Otro Naruto falso?_ ― Intentó nuevamente.

― Sí. ―

Kurama quería recordarle que no lograría nada con buscarle por su cuenta sin atarse a los vínculos de su vida pasada, pero que Sasuke fuera con Sakura estaba fuera de cuestión. Además, estaba más que claro que la partida de Hyuuga había afectado mucho en Sasuke pues además de restarle oportunidades, le causó un extraño bloqueo que no permitió que nuevas memorias aparecieran ante él. Pero aun con todo eso, Kurama quería creer que eso funcionaría.

― _Vendrán por mí Uchiha, puedo sentirlo._ ―

― De alguna forma evitaremos que eso pase. ― dijo Sasuke, intentado con dificultad de convencerse a más a sí mismo que a Kurama. ― Necesitamos saber quien está capturando a todos los bijuus esta vez y para qué. ―

Antes de que Kurama pudiese contestarle, Sasuke sintió algo vibrar en su pantalón. Sin esperar más tomó la llamada. Extrañamente se trataba de su madre.

― " _¿Sasuke?_ " ―

― ¿Qué sucede, mamá? ―

― " _Hinata regresó a la ciudad hace algunas horas y está haciéndome una visita."_ _―_

― Ya veo… ¿Cómo está? _―_

― " _Sana y salva, pero todavía un tanto asustada."_ ― su madre rió un poco, al parecer Hinata le dijo algo gracioso. ― " _¿No quieres venir a verle? Así aprovechas y me haces una visita, me tienes abandonada Sasuke…"―_

― Lo siento por eso mamá, he estado ocupado… y no creo que vaya. Dile que le veré otro día, la esperaré en mi oficina… ―

Tras un pesado silencio, su madre por fin habló.: ― _"…está bien."_ ― tardó un tanto en aceptar que él nuevamente evitaría una reunión familiar y, tras una corta despedida, terminó la llamada.

― _Deberías ir._ ― aconsejó el zorro después de un momento.

― No. Me tomaría demasiado, no me dejaría ir jamás. ― de eso Sasuke estaba seguro, todavía recordaba cuanto se negó a aceptar que él volvería a su antigua casa para vivir solo. ― Además, no sé qué reacción tendré al ver a Hinata otra vez. ― Sasuke admitía que se sentía algo inseguro después de nueve años sin verle. Ellos solo hablaron por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero nada más. ― Volveré a casa. ―

― _No son las mejores condiciones para decirte esto, Uchiha, pero deberías detener tu búsqueda al menos por un día._ ― Por supuesto que no debía decir algo como eso cuando le estaban buscando para capturarle, pero haber visto a Sasuke buscar por años a Naruto, incluso más años de los que Naruto buscó a Sasuke en su anterior vida, le causaba una extraña sensación interna, una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando veía a Naruto afligirse por no poder llevar de regreso a su mejor amigo a Konoha y liberarle del odio que le consumía.

― Pides demasiado. ―

― _Obsesionarse no es la mejor opción._ ― Kurama se sintió todavía más extraño al decirle aquellas palabras a Sasuke, como si estuviera cuidándole de alguna manera. Él, a un Uchiha.

― No tengo otra opción. Aunque no sepamos si sirva de algo encontrarle para acabar con este problema, existen muchas cosas que necesito entender… y para eso necesito encontrarle. ― Sasuke comenzó a dar marcha hasta donde estacionó su auto. Se subió en él, y descansó su cuerpo en el asiento del conductor.

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas cuestiones sin respuesta que le perseguían día a día.

Tal y como había dicho se dirigió a casa y se dispuso a descansar.

Varios días sin descanso más tarde, mientras estaba en su oficina en el centro de la ciudad, por fin tuvo su encuentro con Hinata. Ella, animada, procedió a contarle todo lo que había vivido en Suna. Entre todo le reveló que por una promesa de "amistad" entre Sakura y ella ambas escogieron convertirse en médicos, y aunque ninguna había egresado todavía, mantenían hasta ahora su acuerdo. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, esa tan imposible amistad en esta vida era bastante firme, aunque él desconocía los fundamentos reales que les unían tan fuertemente.

― Tengo otra cosa importante de la cual hablarte Sasuke. ― comenzó Hinata, seria, después de un intenso silencio que Sasuke no quiso interrumpir. ― No podía decírtelo antes porque hice una promesa, pero ahora puedo decirlo. ― Cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron por la vergüenza Sasuke comenzaba a suponer por donde iban las cosas ― el hermano de una amiga está teniendo unos cuantos problemas… ― pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Aunque se atrevía a suponer que a Hinata le interesaba demasiado ese amigo aproblemado.

― ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ―

― Le han estado persiguiendo desde hace semanas, en Suna, creyó que al llegar aquí todo terminaría pero no ha sido así, de hecho, él dice que ha empeorado. ―

― Si es así, ¿Por qué no ha venido el mismo a explicarme todo esto? ―

― Porque no quiere pedir ayuda… pero yo… ― Hinata se pausó para verle directamente a los ojos. ― no quiero que nada le haga daño. ― Con esa afirmación Sasuke supo de inmediato que a ella no solo le gustaba el tipo, sino que además estaba enamorada de él. ― ¡por favor!, yo sé que tu no haces este tipo de trabajos pero, ¿Podrías protegerle por un tiempo? O vigilarle… ¡solo por un tiempo! Por favor… ―

Sasuke sin querer defraudar a su prima, se resignó. Al parecer sí descansaría de Naruto por unos días, aunque la idea no le agradara para nada. ― ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ―

― N-no puedo darte esa información. ―

― Hinata, si quieres que le ayude, necesito saber quién es. ―

― No es que no quiera decirlo, es que él ha vivido bajo circunstancias algo "especiales"… ¡pero él vendrá hasta aquí junto a su hermana! Ellos te explicarán mejor las cosas. ― aseguró Hinata.

―…Está bien. ― dijo Sasuke, dudoso. Solo esperaba que el caso no necesitara de tanta atención.

― Probablemente vengan hoy mismo, por la tarde. Como es ella quien conoce este sitio deben acomodarse a su horario disponible. ― Hinata se levantó, un poco más aliviada y sonriéndole le dijo: ― Gracias, eres el mejor primo que existe.

Sasuke suspiró. ― eso solo lo dices porque cuidaré de tu novio. ― Hinata solo se sonrojó en respuesta sin admitir ni negar nada. Para no aproblemarla más, Sasuke la dejó marchar.

Horas más tarde, tal y como había predicho Hinata, alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina. Sin más opción que contestar al llamado, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y la sorpresa que se llevó fue inmensa. Unos cabellos inconfundiblemente rosas estaban frente a él junto con aquellos ojos verdes que no quería volver a ver en ese momento.

― Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

Por la expresión reflejada en su rostro, ella estaba tan molesta como él debido a este encuentro.

― Yo no quería hacer esto Sasuke. Pero por Hinata y este idiota ― dijo apuntado hacia su espalda con el pulgar ― haría cualquier cosa, hasta volver a verte.

Sasuke le miró algo confundido. ― Sakura, no sé de qué me hablas. ― en realidad si lo sabía, pero junto a Sakura no había nadie más.

―…te he dicho que hemos venido porque―

― Sakura ―interrumpió Sasuke, levantando una mano. ― no veo a nadie contigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa mientras mirada al pasillo vacío a sus espaldas, para luego enfurecerse como Sasuke recordaba que hacía en su vida pasada. ― Ese idiota… ― masculló. ―¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ― gritó después, para ir en su búsqueda. Sasuke intuyó que tardaría unos minutos en traer a quien fuera que le acompañase por lo que entró nuevamente a su oficina, dejando la puerta abierta y se sentó frente a su escritorio esperando que regresaran.

― Entraremos allí ahora, es por tu propio bien. ― escuchó Sasuke que Sakura decía más tarde, acercándose nuevamente a la oficina.

― ¡Que puedo caminar solo, _Sakura-chan!_ ―

" _¿Sakura-chan?"_

Sasuke sintió un repentino escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su pecho, donde lentamente se transformó en un calor tan fuerte que comenzó a quemarle.

Frente a él se erguía la silueta de un hombre tan alto como él mismo, en un traje oscuro que hacía resaltar más aún su mirada. Cuando finalmente posó sus azules ojos sobre él, el cuerpo entero de Sasuke se paralizó. No podía respirar.

― Bien, aquí está. ― dijo Sakura adentrándose en la oficina mientras empujaba frente a ella al joven rubio. ― Este es mi hermano mayor. ―

Pero Sasuke no fue capaz de responder nada, demasiado impactado por la situación. Simplemente se quedó mirándole como si de un fantasma se tratase. Pero no podía serlo, tenía que ser definitivamente real. Esa postura terca, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y mirándole fijamente con hastío, sus ojos se veían igual de azules que en sus recuerdos y su cabello brillaba más rubio que nunca. Ese definitivamente era Naruto. Sus cejas se fruncieron reactivamente, sin embargo, al notar que ahora Naruto no tenía las características marcas en las mejillas.

A pesar de todo Sasuke estaba seguro de una sola cosa.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, ni las vidas que debiesen vivir. En su interior, una sola mirada de Naruto podía cambiarlo todo.

Por esa mirada, Uchiha Sasuke supo que tal y como en el valle del fin, este era el principio de su derrota.

Y así después de muuucho tiempo ¡Naruto al fin se digna a aparecer!

Pero no parece que tenga muchas ganas de cooperar, ¿Cuántos problemas más les llegarán ahora a causa de eso? No lo sé, no lo sé. Solo queda esperar…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 3 El problema de Naruto

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** OC, SNS (Aun no tengo claro si será narusasu o sasunaru, me agradan ambos de todas formas. Si a ti no te agrada, no leas).

El problema de Naruto.

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil afirmando fuertemente sobre su escritorio los brazos que amenazaban con ponerse a temblar. Aquella angustia que le llenaba cada vez que pensaba en cómo se desarrollaron sus anteriores vidas regresó a él fuertemente, seguido de una gran revelación, pues jamás creyó que al no conocerle físicamente en esta vida, creciera en él la sensación de haberle echado de menos. En ese momento, e intentando respirar con normalidad, sintió que su camisa le apretaba tanto que fácilmente podía ser dos tallas más pequeña de lo que Sasuke recordaba. Aun así, intentaba estabilizar su respiración después de sentir que en cualquier momento se ahogaría por el desconcierto de encontrarse frente a Naruto en una circunstancia tan increíble como aquella. Y él que se atrevió a creer que durante esos días descansaría de su búsqueda para encontrarle…

Tras unos segundos que para todos fueron eternos, Sasuke al fin se sintió capaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente ante la situación ― Naruto… ― y eso fue lo único que dijo.

Por un breve segundo, Sasuke vislumbró un tinte de oscuridad y desconcierto en la mirada contraria en respuesta a la enunciación de su propio nombre. No obstante, casi inmediatamente el regreso del mal humor en las facciones de Naruto provocó que Sasuke, con todo el autocontrol que pudiera ejercer en una situación como aquella, respondiera como correspondía. ¡Él era un profesional, y esto no debería cambiar nada! ― Uchiha Sasuke, investigador privado. ― añadió después, sacando una de sus tarjetas de uno de sus bolsillos y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

― No quiero su ayuda, Sakura. Puede ser cualquiera, menos él. ― Enunció Naruto firmemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima de Sasuke. Sasuke se impactó ante el rechazo inmediato, aunque supo disimularlo.

Sakura, acostumbrada a que su hermano no quisiera cooperar, ignoró completamente sus palabras y le respondió: ― Dije que te llevaría con quien creo, se tomará tu problema con más seriedad, y ese es Sasuke, el primo de Hinata. Así que, saluda como corresponde Naruto. ― Le instó Sakura dándole un pequeño empujón en el brazo. Naruto le dirigió una leve mirada para inmediatamente regresarla al otro chico.

Resignándose y dejando caer los brazos todavía cruzados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, decidió que de nada serviría seguir negándose a esas alturas.

― Hola ― saludó Naruto después de dar un paso al frente para acercarse al escritorio de Sasuke, no le agradaba nada que su hermana le tratara como a un niño cuando ya era un adulto. ― Como ya dijo Sakura, mi nombre es Naruto… ― Sakura carraspeó dándole a entender que debía proseguir. ― Mucho gusto en conocerte. ― Sasuke percibió cuanto le costó a Naruto arrancar esas palabras desde sus entrañas.

― Como puedes ver, Naruto no quería venir a pedir ayuda, y al parecer no la tuya en específico. ― Sakura confirmó las sospechas de Sasuke mientras tomaba una de las tarjetas que este había dejado antes sobre la mesa.

― Eso no importa. ― Enfatizó Naruto, cosa que intrigó a Sasuke. ― Lo más importante es que yo puedo…

― Cuidarte solo, si, ya lo dijiste antes. ― Sakura suspiró, ante la actitud orgullosa de su hermano. ― Naruto, si fueses capaz de eso, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar. ― dichas esas palabras, la joven tomó asiento frente a Sasuke. ― Desde hace semanas Naruto ha sentido que le siguen, eso mientras estaba en Suna y al venir aquí el problema no ha desaparecido.

― ¿No dieron ningún aviso a la policía? ― cuestionó Sasuke, siguiendo los esquemas establecidos en su trabajo, aunque internamente lo único que quería era averiguar si Naruto recordaba algo acerca de él y su vida anterior. El hecho de negarse a necesitar su ayuda en específico era demasiado relevante en su situación como para simplemente dejarlo pasar. Pronto se encargaría de conocer sus verdaderas razones para quererle lejos.

― No, Naruto no quiere que nuestro padre se entere de esto, por lo que no lo hicimos.

― ¿Sabes que probablemente esto se hubiese resuelto más rápido de haberlo hecho? ― Sasuke se dirigió directamente a Naruto con esta pregunta. En sus ojos azules Sasuke logró visualizar un esbozo de pesar que con esfuerzo el otro se preocupaba en ocultar

― Mi padre, me ha mantenido oculto del mundo por años para que no pasaran cosas como estas… tiene muchos enemigos. ― aclaró Naruto.

Debido a esa confesión Sasuke lo comprendió todo. El padre de Sakura y por tanto de Naruto, era un reconocido político en toda Konoha y el país, y por tener tantos enemigos era bastante lógico que hubiese decidido ocultar a Naruto en algún lugar del extranjero para evitar que le dañaran. El por qué Sakura siempre estuvo a la vista de todo el mundo lo averiguaría más tarde.

― Creo que puedo entender eso… ― Sasuke de pronto recordó algo importante. ― Naruto, ¿Cómo te apellidas?

― Wakahisa*… es el apellido de mi madre. ― Sasuke no recordaba a ningún Wakahisa Naruto en los registros del gobierno.

― ¿Creen que exista algún registro donde pudiesen descubrir quién eres?

― No ― respondió Sakura rápidamente. ― Papá se encargó de eliminar cualquier registro o pista que pudiera ayudar a que dieran con mi hermano, es demasiado sobreprotector. ― Y así, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que jamás le hubiese encontrado por sus propios medios.

― Entonces, ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien pueda estar siguiéndote?

― Ninguna, por eso es que Sakura-chan y Hinata me obligaron a venir aquí. ― respondió Naruto sin mirarle directamente, quien cada vez que terminaba una frase hacia una extraña mueca imperceptible casi para todos, menos para Sasuke claro. Posiblemente fuera a causa de su frustración.

― No seas quejica, Naruto, queremos cuidarte. ― Agregó Sakura.

― No, quieren que _él_ me cuide. ― Replicó Naruto a Sakura. Pareciendo verdaderamente enfadado, apuntaba a Sasuke con su mano derecha mientras veía firmemente a su hermana menor. Sakura no se preocupó por eso y se dirigió nuevamente a Sasuke.

― Este idiota, intentó enfrentar por si solo a un hombre que parecía ser quien lo seguía, sin siquiera estar seguro de que lo era. Como no conocemos las intenciones que tiene al perseguirlo, Hinata y yo decidimos que sería mejor que alguien averigüe quien es exactamente y qué es lo que quiere.

― ¿Y eso implica que lo vigile a él también de hacer cualquier estupidez? ― añadió Sasuke, quien a pesar de todo se divertía por la situación. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, aún con su imprudencia, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.

― Nos estamos entendiendo. ― Sakura se acomodó más en su asiento esperando la réplica segura que le daría su hermano.

― ¡Intentar defenderme de un extraño no es una estupidez!

― ¡Lo es si no sabes a quien te enfrentas idiota!, ¿Qué pasaría si es algún tipo de asesino? ― Naruto se quedó quieto ante la última pregunta que Sakura hiso. ― Piensa en las personas que te queremos… si te pasara algo grave… ― Sakura no le miró mientras decía eso. Sasuke notó que ella verdaderamente estaba afligida por todo aquello.

―…Está bien. Lo acepto…― dijo Naruto después de una pausa, apenado. ― Por ti, Hinata y mis padres…― añadió esta vez mirando a Sasuke a los ojos completamente decidido, sin rastro del enfado anterior. ― Puedes comenzar hoy si quieres. ― esa extraña mueca nuevamente apareció en el rostro de Naruto como si estuviese conteniendo algo más, pero, tras un instante decidió regresar su mirada a otro lugar como hacía antes de hablarle directamente.

― Bien. ― respondió Sasuke a secas, comenzando a irritarse debido a la evidente necesidad de Naruto de evitarle.

Tras dejar en claro las condiciones del trabajo que Sasuke realizaría con varios disgustos de por medio, un Naruto más tranquilo y una Sakura bastante preocupada dejaron su oficina.

Sasuke al fin pudo relajarse. Comenzaría su trabajo de vigilante de Naruto al día siguiente y, no lo podía creer, al final todo se estaba desarrollando como el zorro predijo. Naruto llegaría solo, con el tiempo. Lo que le parecía más increíble de todo era que este fuese hermano de Sakura. Quizás, si hubiese aceptado esas invitaciones a fiestas que ella siempre le hacía cuando eran más jóvenes se hubiese encontrado antes con Naruto, aunque con lo dicho ese día, probablemente no hubiese servido de nada pues este vivió en Suna por todos esos años.

Agotado, decidió que pasaría por el templo a darle las noticias al zorro y se marcharía a casa, pues al siguiente día comenzaba su rutina junto a Naruto. Cuando llegó al templo, Kurama no pidió grandes explicaciones acerca del encuentro, pero Sasuke notó que la noticia logró calmarle mucho en comparación a cómo se encontraba con anterioridad. Dejaron el claro que resolverían el problema de Naruto y averiguarían más de su actual vida antes de realizar cualquier acción importante.

De camino a casa, Sasuke se percató de que en esta primera impresión, notó varías diferencias en la personalidad de este Naruto con el que había conocido en sus recuerdos, pues aunque seguía manteniendo ese espíritu confrontacional e impulsivo, muy a su pesar, le faltaba esa chispa que irradiaba entusiasmo a cuanto le rodeara. Probablemente el también tuviese muchas diferencias de ese tipo con su anterior vida. ¿Kurama las habría notado en él como él hiso con Naruto? Posiblemente no, ya que en varias ocasiones se dirigía a él como si fuese el Uchiha Sasuke del pasado.

Cuando llegó a casa, no pudo evitar comparar el recuerdo reciente de Naruto, de aquel que estuvo en su oficina, con la imagen del libro de su padre. Al revisarlo, eran prácticamente iguales, exceptuando el cabello algo más largo que en el dibujo y que ya no portaba esas marcas en las mejillas. A Sasuke le hubiese agradado verlas.

Guardando el libro, salió del estudio se preparó algo de comer y más tarde se preparó para dormir.

Ya estando recostado sobre la cama y con la vista centrada en el techo, rió quedamente al darse cuenta de que al verlo nuevamente frente a él, sus deseos de patearle el trasero que reunió durante años habían quedado completamente en el olvido. Al contrario, el darse cuenta de que echaba de menos al Naruto que conoció en sus sueños (porque aun no conocía del todo a este nuevo Naruto), fue capaz de reconocer que si las cosas se desarrollaban como él NO quería intuir ni creer que lo harían, estaría completamente perdido. Debido a esto, no sabía si su deseo de encontrar parte del antiguo Naruto en este que se presentó frente a él era en realidad una buena o mala idea.

Después de que el cansancio le superara y se adentrara en un profundo sueño, y tras muchos años, Sasuke se encontró nuevamente en uno de sus recuerdos. Se vio a sí mismo luchando lada a lado junto a Naruto fusionando sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo y también se vio sonriendo a causa de la emoción. Muchos más recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno que no hubiera visto con anterioridad.

Sorprendentemente al despertar, las emociones que creía permanecerían en su interior por bastante tiempo angustiándole no estaban allí, en cambio, solo estaba el alivio de verse por fin separado de ellas. Quiso atribuirlos a que el paso de los años había cambiado algo, y no a que justo el día anterior Naruto hubiese regresado físicamente a su vida.

Tras darse un baño y vistiendo ropa informal, solo una camiseta y chaqueta negra, más unos jeans y las infaltables zapatillas para pasar desapercibido, tomó su desayuno para partir al lugar donde trabajaba Naruto: Una escuela primaria privada.

Si, increíblemente Naruto era profesor, y no sabía si para desgracia o fortuna, profesor de la asignatura más odiada por Sasuke durante toda su vida: Historia. Sasuke llegaba a creer que todas las coincidencias que les rodeaban eran absurdas.

Se suponía que alrededor de esa hora de la mañana Naruto llegaría al lugar, pero desde su auto y tras varios minutos durante los cuales todos los chicos y chicas ingresaron al lugar, Sasuke no lo vio aparecer en ningún momento. Veinte minutos después de que los niños estuvieran en clases, Sasuke le vio acercándose por la esquina que estaba a espaldas de donde se estacionó. Parecía preocupado por algo, y de una manera bastante sigilosa para sorpresa de Sasuke, vigilaba todo a su alrededor. Estando a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la escuela, se detuvo, relajó sus hombros y retomó su camino con mayor tranquilidad. Cuando el guardia de la entrada le abrió la puerta Naruto hizo una leve reverencia y se adentró en el lugar a pasos apresurados.

Durante las horas en que Sasuke permaneció vigilando el lugar, esperando a que Naruto terminara su turno de trabajo Sasuke no llegó a ver a nadie sospechoso rondando por allí ni en ninguna de las calles cercanas a la escuela. Cerca de las dos de la tarde, dejó su auto estacionado cerca de la escuela y se dirigió a comprar algo para comer y mientras regresaba notó como un hombre de mediana edad y apariencia algo desaliñada le dio una mirada que rápidamente desvió para seguir caminando hacia la dirección contraria en que Sasuke lo hacía. Sasuke tomó nota del aspecto del sujeto, pues lucía bastante sospechoso.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, después de que la mayoría de los niños se retiraran para ir a casa, Naruto salió del recinto despidiéndose de otro de los profesores. Caminó hasta su propio automóvil que era bastante sobrio al igual que su actual apariencia. Una parte de Sasuke deseó que este hubiese mantenido al menos ese rasgo de su personalidad intacto, aquel que le hacía resaltar, no como ahora lucía. Desconcertándose ante su propio pensamiento, encendió el automóvil para seguir a Naruto a donde quiera que se dirigiera.

Al llegar a una biblioteca Naruto se detuvo y saliendo del auto se adentró en ella. Sasuke volvía a fruncir el ceño pero ahora por algo diferente… ¿Naruto? ¿En una biblioteca? Le parecía tan irreal como que él hubiese aceptado una petición de Sakura de ser su pareja. Seguramente esa era otra de las tantas diferencias entre el Naruto que él recordaba y el que se encontraba frente a él en ese momento. Sin embargo, no creyó que esto pudiese significar algo malo para él.

Cuando Naruto se perdió en el interior del lugar, Sasuke pudo ver al mismo hombre sospechoso que vio horas antes, acercándose desde la distancia. Colocando su cámara fotográfica en dirección al sujeto, le tomó una fotografía, sin embargo, cuando este estuvo un tanto más cerca notó en su rostro una señal de reconocimiento del auto de Naruto. Sin pensárselo demasiado, Sasuke dejó rápidamente a un lado la cámara y salió del auto para rápidamente adentrarse en la biblioteca.

El lugar tenía varios pisos con estantes por doquier. Tras recorrer el primero y ver que lo que buscaba no se encontraba allí, subió hasta el segundo piso y entre dos estanterías de libros obviamente de historia, encontró a Naruto que estaba a su parecer, increíblemente inmerso en la lectura.

Cuando estuvo bastante cerca del otro, Sasuke decidió llamarle.

― Naruto. ― dijo seriamente.

Naruto se espantó a tal grado que lanzó el libro por los aires y tras caer frente a él en el piso creando un ruido sordo, clavó su mirada en Sasuke.

― ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!? ― no pudo evitar exaltarse ante la compañía. Dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, la incomodidad en sus ojos.

― ¡Shhh! ― se escuchó como la bibliotecaria del piso a los lejos le reprendía.

― ¿No eres capaz de guardar silencio, idiota? ― reprendió Sasuke, manteniendo su tono se voz bajo, aunque sin perder su fuerza.

Alejando la incomodidad de su semblante e instalando en su rostro la molestia, Naruto respondió: ― No me llames idiota. ― Y al decirlo manteniendo la calma, sorprendió de Sasuke. El Naruto del pasado le hubiese contestado con otro insulto, y claramente, sin estar calmado. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba comenzando a comparar demasiado.

― ¿Cómo quieres que te llame si haces escándalo en una biblioteca? ― Sasuke decidió finalmente, contrarrestar.

― Me sorprendiste, es razón suficiente para exaltarse.

― Pero no para gritar como lo hiciste.

― Para mí lo es. ― Sin dudas el enfado de Naruto seguía allí. Después de recoger el libro que estaba a sus pies, continuó. ― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? Creí que ayer llegamos a un acuerdo.

― Mi trabajo. ― dijo Sasuke en respuesta, mientras leía los títulos de algunos libros a su alrededor. ― ¿No es eso obvio?

Mirándole de reojo, Sasuke pudo notar como Naruto estaba conteniendo las ganas que tenía de recriminarle por acercarse. Y aunque a Sasuke incordiarle un poco antes le hubiese resultado divertido, no era la ocasión para ello así que, optó por aclararle lo que hacía allí, en ese momento frente a él.

― Me vi en la necesidad de acercarme, he visto a alguien sospechoso allí afuera. ―

Naruto no parecía sorprendido. Guardando el libro que aun sujetaba entre sus manos en el estante frente a él, cerró sus ojos un instante, parecía realmente cansado.

― Hoy en la mañana al salir de casa todo estaba bien, pero unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi trabajo le sentí. No sé cómo pero, aunque no he podido verlo directamente, sabía que estaba allí. ― Al oír esto, Sasuke comprendió la actitud de Naruto mientras llegaba a trabajar. ― Como has podido ver, eso me retrasó un poco en la mañana. ― terminó, sacando otro libro y comenzando a revisarlo.

― Sí, lo noté.

― ¿Por qué entraste?, ¿Es porque él está aquí también? ― Claro, esa era la razón más obvia para pensar, pero Sasuke no le diría que entró allí sin pensárselo ni siquiera un segundo, al reconocer un instinto de protección que recordaba solo de sus sueños más que por otra cosa.

― No sé si ha entrado a este lugar, pero yo vine para evitar que hagas otra "estupidez". ― inventó Sasuke como respuesta, pues ni si quiera tomó aquella opción como una posibilidad.

A Naruto se le crisparon los nervios.

― Bien. ― tras esa seca y contenida respuesta, Naruto cerró el libro en sus manos y se alejó de Sasuke para acercarse a la bibliotecaria. Detrás del escritorio de esta se podía ver hacia la calle ya que las paredes en realidad eran grandes ventanales que abarcaban todo el largo y ancho de lo que debió ser una muralla. Sasuke se acercó un poco a esta, y afuera reconoció al mismo hombre que antes vio, pero ahora estaba junto al auto de Naruto, esperando. Sasuke decidió que entrar allí fue la mejor opción.

― Sakura dijo que intentaste enfrentarte a quien creías que te estaba siguiendo ¿No es cierto?

Naruto algo confundido por la repentina pregunta, volteó a verle mientras la bibliotecaria hacía el papeleo que necesitaba para llevarse el libro a casa por unos días, dispuesto a responderle, pero cuando lo hiso, notó que Sasuke ni siguiera le miraba al cuestionarle aquello. Con molestia regresó su atención a la bibliotecaria y respondió: ― Así es.

Con leve sospecha, Sasuke consideró una nueva posibilidad que antes no pudo ver. Tal vez, el hombre que se encontraba afuera, afirmado junto al automóvil de Naruto fuera el mismo al cual Naruto quiso enfrentar.

― ¿Recuerdas como era? ― Sasuke le miró directamente ahora pero Naruto solo se preocupaba de guardar el libro en su mochila y sin verle, contestó:

― Debía tener como treinta años, casi calvo y alto, más que nosotros, casi del metro noventa. ¿Por qué?

― De casualidad ¿No era aquel tipo? ― Sasuke apuntaba con su mano hacía el sujeto en el exterior.

Naruto se acercó ha Sasuke para ver desde la ventana hacia abajo para posar sus ojos donde su auto estaba estacionado. El enojo se hizo notar tanto en su cara como en su tono de voz.

― ¿Qué hace ese idiota junto a mi auto?

― ¿Es él?

― ¡Claro que es él! ― Gritó sin poder evitarlo, y sin que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo Naruto corrió hasta las escaleras para ir a enfrentarse al tipo. Sasuke solo le siguió mientras escuchaba la reprimenda que les hacía nuevamente la bibliotecaria por no guardar silencio. Cuando llegó a la entrada, Naruto se encontraba frente al hombre, quien al sentir pasos detrás de quien le enfrentaba, apartó la vista y la puso sobre el recién llegado Sasuke.

― ¿¡Qué diablos es lo que quieres y por qué me estás siguiendo!? ¿¡Responde!? ― Interrogaba Naruto.

Sasuke logró ver como aquel sujeto llevaba ambas manos al frente después de guardar algo que planeaba retirar de su bolsillo antes de que él llegara. Alzó ambas manos a modo de disculpa.

― ¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡Solo estoy esperando a alguien! ― el hombre podría parecer sincero para cualquiera, pero no para Sasuke.

― Naruto, deja al hombre en paz.

― ¡Pero Sasuke!, ¡Él es…!

― Déjale, solo ha sido un malentendido… ¿No es así? Señor… ¿? ― Sasuke dejó aquella indicación para que aquel tipo soltara aunque fuera su nombre de pila. Pero cuando este se disponía a responderle, algo comenzó a sonar.

El hombre rápidamente contestó a su celular. La voz del otro lado de la línea no llegó a ser escuchada ni por Naruto ni por Sasuke, pero la mirada sorprendida que el extraño sospechoso les envió a ambos, dejó claro que algo que este no esperaba había sucedido. Segundos más tarde y sin decir una palabra más, se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a Naruto desconcertado e irritado y a Sasuke con una serie de dudas creciendo en su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué interferiste? ― preguntó Naruto después de voltearse a verle, acercándose hasta él rápidamente. ― ¿¡Ese era tu sospechoso verdad!? , ¿¡Por qué lo dejaste ir!? ¡Dime!― exigió mientras afirmaba fuertemente entre sus puños el cuello de la chaqueta de Sasuke.

― Idiota, ese hombre tenía un arma. ― afirmó Sasuke, inmutable.

― ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

― Lo más probable es que la hubiese sacado de su bolsillo si no me hubiese aparecido. Por si no lo notas, la calle está casi vacía excepto por nuestra presencia. El escenario casi perfecto para un crimen. ― Naruto lo soltó pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos contrarios. Aunque se notaba algo arrepentido por sus acciones, esperaba más explicaciones. ― Cuando recibió la llamada, se vio completamente sorprendido por algo.

― Eso pudo deberse a cualquier cosa. ― Replicó Naruto.

― Claro, pero no tomas en cuenta que este hombre tenía un arma, te ha seguido desde Suna y la sorpresa que reflejó obviamente se dio por algo que no esperaba. Algo que él y quien sea que lo esté ayudando no esperaban. ― Explicó.

― ¿Crees que hay alguien más en todo esto? ― Naruto no podía ni quería creerse eso.

― Es solo una posibilidad.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Naruto, después de haber procesado la información agregó:

― Suponiendo que todo lo que dices es cierto… ¿Qué es lo que se supone no estaba en sus planes?

― ¿Qué más crees? Idiota. No esperaban que alguien te acompañara.

Naruto se enfadó tanto por el insulto, como por no darse cuenta de eso antes.

― Deja de llamarme idiota, bastardo. ―en respuesta, Sasuke solo se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa que para Naruto más que tener sentido era exasperante, sin embargo, para Sasuke lo significaba todo. Si lo llamó "bastardo" significaba que estaba llegando a él, aunque no fuera de la mejor manera. ― Me voy a casa.

Sasuke observó a Naruto hasta que este con movimientos demasiado rápidos subió a su propio auto. Segundos más tarde y estando ya en el suyo propio, Sasuke condujo siguiendo a Naruto tal y como había hecho todo el día. Estaba claro que aquel hombre ocultaba mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. Él estaba casi seguro de que la mirada que le dirigió el hombre tras la llamada, era una de reconocimiento. Aquel sujeto sabía quién era Sasuke.

Muchas calles más adelante a Sasuke comenzó a hacérsele conocido el recorrido por el cual Naruto estaba conduciendo. Demasiado conocido, y Sasuke en verdad se preguntó si el destino, después de haberle alejado tanto de Naruto, ahora quería retribuirle dejándole estar demasiado cerca. Su respuesta se respondió cuando Naruto estacionó su auto frente a la casa que se ubicaba exactamente frente a la suya, y se adentró en ella.

Afirmando su frente sobre el volante del auto, Sasuke no sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar por su absurda vida y las extremas coincidencias que le daba el destino a estas alturas. Le preguntaría cuanto antes a Naruto cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en ese lugar.

Verificando que no había nadie sospechoso cerca, Sasuke aparcó su propio auto y se acercó al lugar donde residía Naruto, quien ya se había adentrado en su propia casa. Tocó a la puerta dos veces antes de que este se dignara a atenderle. Tras el sonido de una llave removiendo una cerradura la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Sasuke? ― Naruto estaba más confundido que antes. El día anterior Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en que le vigilarían para averiguar quién le estaba siguiendo y con qué motivos pero, no se esperó que Sasuke se le apareciera para hablar con él dos veces el mismo día y menos en su propia casa. Sasuke, por su parte, recordaba claramente su trato, pero no pensaba cumplirlo al pie de la letra, después de todo tenía otros asuntos pendientes con él.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto vives aquí? ― Sasuke fue directo al lo importante. Naruto le dio una mirada fastidiada, seguida se una sonrisa que Sasuke no le había visto antes, estaba llena de ironía, al igual que sus siguientes palabras.

― Esto no forma parte de tu trabajo, ¿O sí, bastardo?

― Es información relevante para el caso. ― dijo Sasuke, completamente serio. Dejándose una nota mental de averiguar la verdadera razón detrás de la infundada aversión que tenía Naruto hacía él.

― Y yo soy tu caso.

― Responde.

Naruto desvió su mirada y todavía molesto respondió: ― Desde hace casi un mes.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, ¿Tantas diferencias de horarios tenían? No, probablemente fuera culpa suya por estas tan enfrascado buscándole lejos que jamás se había concentrado en sus alrededores. No existían palabras para definir como se sentía Sasuke en ese momento, pero sí que las había para como estaba Naruto.

― Escucha, Sasuke. ― este le prestó atención. ― Sé que lo has notado, pero yo no quería nada de esto y fue por eso que acordamos algo ayer. Yo no sentiría tu presencia durante todo el tiempo que esto dure, pero de todas formas Sakura y Hinata estarían felices. Jamás he necesitado que alguien más me cuide bastardo, así que espero que comprendas que tu presencia es una completa molestia para mi, incluso ahora.

Sasuke no se negó a sí mismo que esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que esperaba, después de todo aunque Naruto no le quisiera cerca, su forma de interactuar actual era bastante similar a la que tenían mientras formaban un equipo aunque solo llevaran un día de "conocerse". Este Naruto era tan similar y tan diferente a su vez del Naruto del pasado, que le complicaba todos los planes, los que tenían que ver con su antigua vida y los planes que tenía para sus sentimientos, porque sus emociones, oh, esas sí que no las podía controlar.

Ahora, este Naruto no le quería cerca, mientras que el de sus recuerdos le buscaba para que volviera con él a Konoha. Para calmarse, y fingir indiferencia como siempre hacía, se repitió a si mismo que este no era Uzumaki Naruto, sino que era Wakahisa Naruto, el hijo oculto de un político.

― Tengo eso más que claro, Wakahisa Naruto. ― Sasuke se obligó a nombrarle de esa manera. Y por alguna razón incomprensible él notó que a Naruto no le agradó en lo más mínimo que le llamara por su nombre completo, pues su agresividad y confrontación disminuyeron al desviar la azul mirada de la suya. ― Pero cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo, me involucro todo lo que sea necesario, incluso si le desagrado a mis clientes. De hecho me extrañaría que no sintieras molestia ante mi presencia. ― decidió terminar con una de sus más arrogantes sonrisas de medio lado.

A los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto se enfadó todavía más con él ante ese gesto. Se alegró al saber que el menos eso no había cambiado en él.

― Ahora ― agregó Sasuke empujando a Naruto para entrar en su hogar, recordando su nota mental. ― Necesito recabar información. ― terminó sentándose en uno de los asientos de la sala de Naruto.

― ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? ¡Vete de mi casa! ― le gritó todavía desde la entrada.

― No lo haré. Ayer no me quisiste dar toda la información que necesitaba para el caso, ahora lo harás. ― Aunque claro, Sasuke quería más información aparte de la que sí concernía al caso.

― Maldición ― masculló Naruto para luego cerrar la puerta e ir en busca de algo para beber a la cocina y de camino soltó: ― No sé por qué Hinata decía que eras el hombre perfecto. No eres nada agradable…

― Ser agradable no tiene nada que ver con ser perfecto. ― aclaró Sasuke. ― además, no sé por qué te habrá dicho algo como eso. ― Sasuke no pudo ver la tensión repentina en los hombros de Naruto ante sus palabras.

―…Así que estás consciente de que no lo eres. ― Afirmó Naruto más tarde, mientas tomaba asiento frente a él bebiendo lo que parecía ser café.

― Si, no lo soy. ― Sasuke recordó todo lo que hiso en su anterior vida y lo poco que había logrado en esta para saber que eso era verdad. Nadie podía ser perfecto. ― ¿Qué dijo Hinata exactamente?

― Que eras un buen primo… que le cuidabas aunque tuvieras grandes problemas. Aunque no quiso decirme que problemas eran. ― respondió viendo fijamente a su tazón de café.

Sasuke se alegró de que Hinata supiera que él no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que a él le atormentó por tantos años. ― Eso está bien. Pero, no es suficiente como para que creyera que soy perfecto.

Naruto parecía haberse incomodado por algún motivo. Y eso era porque todas y cada una de las definiciones que Hinata hiso de Sasuke durante todos los años que llevaban de conocerse le hicieron apodarle "don perfecto". Pero jamás lo diría.

―…Ella dijo muchas cosas más, no las recuerdo ahora. ― eludió el tema.

― ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hinata?

― Desde que llegó a Suna. ― Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el por qué su prima no le habló de él en ningún momento, solo hasta ahora. ― Estudiamos en el mismo lugar hasta que nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

― Demasiado tiempo. ― dijo Sasuke sin pensárselo mucho. Ahora que recordaba, Hinata al parecer estaba interesada en Naruto románticamente hablando. Le incomodó un tanto pensar que quizás Naruto también lo estuviera por ella. Pero si lo veía por otro lado, quizás eso podría ayudarle a definir su propia situación. ― Naruto. ¿Qué piensas de Hinata?

― ¿Acaso esto es parte de información esencial para el caso? ―Dijo Naruto, suspicaz ― yo no lo creo. ― Sasuke no replicó nada, porque Naruto tenía razón esta vez. ―…aun así, te diré que es una persona muy amable y un gran apoyo en mi vida.

― Debo suponer que me conocías a través de ella desde hace bastante tiempo, aunque no en persona.

― No, solo sé lo que me han dicho sobre ti dos personas. No puedo basarme solo en eso. ― Naruto recompuso la cara de fastidio que tenía al principio (aunque seguía sin verle directamente) y agregó: ― Aunque por ahora puedo decir que no me agradas.

― ¿La otra persona fue Sakura? ― Sasuke estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella.

― ¡Claro que fue mi Sakura-chan! ― ahora parecía más molesto que antes debido a él. ― Ella era Naruto-niichan todos los días hasta que te conoció a ti. ― Sasuke intentó imaginarse a una Sakura pequeña llamando a Naruto de esa manera pero no lo logró. Era una idea que no llegaba a calzar en su cabeza. ― ¡eso me recuerda! Te atreviste a rechazas a mi hermana menor Sasuke, y de la peor manera.

― No existe una buena manera de rechazar a alguien.

― Bastardo, pudiste ser más considerado. ― Naruto se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarle.

― Fui considerado con ella.

― ¡Tener una cita con ella dándole esperanzas para después rechazarla no es ser considerado, bastardo! ¡Eso es ser cruel! ― terminó por recriminarle a Sasuke, nuevamente apuntando con sus manos a Sasuke y este, nuevamente indiferente ante el ataque se dignó a responder.

― Ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo antes de tener esa cita, que ella malentendiera todo no fue culpa mía. Idiota.

Naruto se tranquilizó y regresó a su asiento anterior desviando nuevamente su mirada, pero todavía molesto.

―…Ella todavía te ama.

― Pero yo a ella no. Siempre se lo he dicho. ― Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse del tema, al igual que se enfadaba en su anterior vida. Por un instante Naruto le miró directamente, pero al ver que nuevamente planeaba desviar la vista, decidió que este era justamente el momento para aclarar sus dudas. ― Naruto… ¿Por qué no querías que fuera _yo_ quien te ayudara con esto?

Esta vez, Naruto si le miró directamente y sus ojos mostraban tal desconcierto y miedo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se atrevió a cuestionarse si aquella había sido una buena idea. No quería por ningún motivo provocarle algún tipo de daño ahora, sin embargo, tan rápido como estas emociones aparecieron, se fueron sin más, desplazadas por un inminente enfado.

― Eso no es algo que deba importarte ― Dijo cortante. ― Además dije que no importaba. Solo haz tu trabajo como acordamos y estaremos bien.

― Creo que tengo derecho a saber porqué te molesté al instante de verme, considerando que no nos conocíamos.

Naruto desvió nuevamente la mirada y Sasuke se irritaba cada vez más.

― Tienes razón. No nos conocíamos. Nunca nos habíamos visto. Solo fue porque recordé todo lo que sufrió mi hermana por ti. ― Dijo finalmente, ahora sí mirándole. Sasuke tuvo la leve sensación de que Naruto estaba mintiéndole, pera a la vez, le sentía enfrentándole, tal y como hacía en otros tiempos.

Su corazón dio un latido extraño en respuesta. El Naruto frente a él con sus ojos azules firmemente puestos en los suyos, inamovibles y su expresión decidida le permitieron ver al Naruto que estuvo buscando por años, aquel al que por su creciente emoción reconocía que extrañaba, aquel que un día dijo que moriría con él.

Esta vez, fue Sasuke quien se encontró en la necesidad de alejar los ojos del otro para recomponer en su interior su estado de inmutabilidad. Decidió que aunque aquella respuesta por parte del otro no le convencía del todo, lo mejor para él sería regresar a un terreno seguro.

― ¿En qué situaciones sentiste que este sujeto te perseguía? ― Preguntó Sasuke al fin, levantando nuevamente sus oscuros ojos hasta su ahora, vecino. Naruto parecía más tranquilo también ante ese tema. Tema que sí debían tratar.

―… Siempre que regresaba a casa del trabajo y cuando daba paseos por las tardes. Hoy es la primera vez que lo hacen también por la mañana.

― Mañana comenzaré a buscarle en los sistemas de archivos. Cuando sepa quién es, te avisaré sobre ello. ― Sin más que decir, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento aparentando control y Naruto de igual forma le siguió hasta que Sasuke salió por la puerta, para cerrarla nuevamente con llave.

Al ver hacia el cielo, Sasuke notó que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. No iría a visitar al zorro ese día y además nada demasiado importante se desarrolló en esas horas con Naruto que tuviera relación con su pasado en común, que era el único tema del que hablaba con Kurama. Y aunque era relevante para sí mismo el descubrir cuán fuertemente le afectaba la determinación de Naruto aún ahora, no lo era para el zorro.

Mientras se encaminaba hasta su propio hogar, soltó su leve suspiro. Al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo tardaron en conocerse cara a cara, su destino era llevarse mal en un principio, pero ya se encargaría de cambiar eso, él no era como el Uchiha Sasuke del pasado y si Naruto terminaba siendo igual de valioso como amigo que en sus sueños, el esfuerzo valdría la pena, además, no quería cometer los mismos errores con él esta vez.

Tal y como prometió, Sasuke comenzó a buscar información del desconocido al día siguiente. Tardó un día más en encontrar información sobre el sujeto. Era un hombre común y corriente, sin un lugar de residencia donde encontrarle, lo que era sumamente extraño. Su característica más propia era que no tenía ningún pariente vivo con él, jamás se casó y no tuvo hijos. Pero lo que fastidió a Sasuke más que nada fue no encontrar en sus archivos ningún tipo de delito cometido.

― Entonces… ¿No hay forma de atraparlo? ― preguntó Naruto, molesto ante la información que Sasuke le estaba dando. Después de cuatro días sin resultados, Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de darle las noticias a Naruto, quien se moría de ganas de enfrentarse al sujeto. Durante ese tiempo Sasuke se acercó a Naruto solo lo estrictamente necesario. Entablaban conversaciones que aparentaban ser estrictamente laborales, sin embargo, Sasuke quería que Naruto depositara su confianza en él, nuevamente. Esa estrategia parecía funcionar para ambos, por el momento.

― No si no comete algún delito antes, un delito que realmente pueda confirmarse ante la ley, y es conocido por todos lo jodido que es hacerlo aquí en Konoha.

― No me puedo creer esto. Bastardo ¿Estás seguro de que haces bien tu trabajo? ― preguntó Naruto, seriamente.

― ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Idiota, es por una razón que te trajeron conmigo en vez de llevarte con otro investigador. ― Sasuke suspiró para calmarse. Comenzaba a sospechar que este sujeto tenía algo que ver con ellos y su pasado, todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza la imagen del hombre sorprendiéndose al verles juntos después de recibir esa repentina llamada. Además, desde ese día, este no se acercó más a Naruto como lo hizo antes. Solo cuando creía no ser vigilado por Sasuke intentaba algo más osado, pero al descubrirle retrocedía sobre sus pasos y no hacía nada más. ― Ya encontraré la manera de descubrir por qué te está persiguiendo y lo detendré. Juro que lo haré.

Al parecer esto último lo dijo con demasiada efusividad pues Naruto dirigió la mirada a un punto alejado de los ojos del otro y parecía un tanto incómodo por la situación. Tras permanecer en silencio unos largos segundos, se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada le ofreció a Sasuke una cerveza. Este se negó a beberla, si no necesitara estar tan concentrado por su trabajo la bebería. Naruto por su parte, dejó una sobre el mesón de la cocina y se bebió la que debió darle a Sasuke aunque más rápido de lo que cualquiera lo haría.

― No te lo tomes tan seriamente. ― Dijo Naruto después de un trago demasiado largo. ― Seguramente sea solo un acosador… ― por alguna razón que Sasuke no llegaba a comprender, Naruto intentó restarle importancia al asunto, pero el resultado fue peor. Sasuke se molestó ante la repulsiva idea de un acosador.

― Tengo que hacerlo, es mi trabajo. ― aseguró Sasuke, aunque claro, para él todo lo relacionado con Naruto significaba más que eso. Todavía no podía llevarle con el zorro, por lo que, hasta que ese día llegara, debía mantenerle a salvo por el bien de todos y de sí mismo. Sinceramente, preferiría enfrentarse a un enemigo como en los viejos tiempos y poder hacer algo con sus propias manos sin que le apresaran por ello, pues con el pasar de los días ese instinto protector que solo reconocía en sus recuerdos de cuando todavía era un niño, ahora parecía haber comenzado a ser parte de su propia naturaleza, aunque tenía bastante claro que Naruto podía cuidarse por sí mismo.

― Lo sé. ― Replicó Naruto, para beber otro trago de cerveza. ― Hinata y Sakura están más tranquilas ahora. Fue una buena idea hacerles caso…― le envió una mirada extraña a Sasuke, a lo que esté le respondió solamente levantando una ceja por la duda, pues no supo lo que esta significaba con exactitud. ―…aunque conocerte en persona no fuera tan buena idea. ― agregó al final, pero más como el reproche de un niño que como un rechazo total.

Sasuke ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos rechazos directos, aunque eso no significaba que dolieran menos.

― Idiota, lo mismo digo. ― Respondió Sasuke para no quedarse atrás, aunque claramente estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón incomprensible para Sasuke, Naruto rió un poco, lo atribuyó a que la cerveza se le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido.

― ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea para mañana-tebayo… ― propuso Naruto de pronto. Sasuke aceptó escucharle ya que nada perdía al hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke tranquilamente llevó a cabo su rutina como cada mañana antes de salir al trabajo. Solo que esta vez, con la idea de Naruto en mente, que aunque en todo caso no fuera una idea muy desarrollaba, brillaba en su simplicidad y a Sasuke no se le había ocurrido antes por ser tan poco práctica. Aquel día ninguno usaría su automóvil, así de simple. Naruto había dicho que probablemente el sujeto y su ayudante reconocían estos al momento de ir a buscarle.

Ese día en particular, Naruto solo permanecería en su trabajo por medio día. Luego se atrevería a pasear por calles poco concurridas con Sasuke siguiendo su paso, y que después de resignarse a que nada podían hacerle al sujeto así como así, primero Naruto se sacrificaría solo para que pudiesen detenerle como era debido, después de que este cometiera un delito.

Ese día, la vestimenta que ambos llevaban era lo más común posible, los pantalones simples al igual que las chaquetas sobrepuestas a las demás prendas en sus cuerpos ya que se acercaba el invierno. Los zapatos de Naruto resonaban en el suelo de aquella calle poco transitada. Durante la mañana el extraño no apareció para perseguir a Naruto como siempre hacía, no hasta entradas las tres de la tarde justo después de que Naruto se retirara del un restaurante de comida rápida donde se dispuso a almorzar. No se sacrificaría pasando hambre.

Caminaba a paso seguro con Sasuke siguiéndole sigilosamente desde cerca, a la vez que vigilaba los alrededores y los pasos del extraño. En un breve instante, el hombre salió de su escondite temporal y se acercó caminando hasta la ruta que Naruto seguía. Con sus pasos todavía calmos, el hombre se encontraba a por lo menos diez metros de Naruto, continuó de esta manera a lo largo de tres cuadras donde unas tres personas a parte de ellos caminaron.

Se encontraban en una zona muy alejada del centro de Konoha que estaba casi abandonada a su suerte, pocas personas vivían allí ahora por lo que hasta sus parques se veían mal cuidados. El hombre cada vez se acercaba más a Naruto y cuando este se detuvo en un parque y se encontraba rodeado de arbustos, el extraño se encontraba a solo tres metros de él. Sasuke, en silencio, se acercó por la espalda hasta el sujeto, escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

Rompiendo el silencio mientras se volteaba a enfrentar al sujeto. Naruto dijo: ― Voy a preguntarlo una vez más… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Después de un silencio en que el hombre se decidía entre ser diplomático o usar la fuerza, contestó.

― Lo diré solo una vez… Entrégame al Zorro. ― Ordenó sin titubeos. Sasuke sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la inminente amenaza, sus sospechas previas con respecto al hombre había sido acertadas. Naruto por su parte, solo veía al otro sujeto en estado de completa confusión. ― Por lo que veo, no es parte de ti todavía, ¿Dónde te pidió que lo sellaras?

Naruto no podía estar más confundido ¿Este hombre había estado siguiéndole todo este tiempo porque creía que tenía un "zorro" encerrado en algún lugar? De todas formas, ¿De dónde sacaría él un zorro? Sasuke, al ver a Naruto entrecerrar los ojos supo de inmediato que estaba completamente confundido, aunque su enemigo pensara que este estaba pensado en cómo defenderse y evitar entregarle al Zorro, lo más seguro era que Naruto intentara encontrar una respuesta que no delatara que no tenía idea sobre ese animal. Porque si, Naruto posiblemente pensaría que hablaba de un zorro común y corriente, no de un demonio ancestral.

― El "zorro" no está sellado en ningún lugar. ― fue lo más coherente que Naruto atinó a decir. Sasuke quería salir de allí y detener al tipo con sus propias manos ya que ahora sí estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con los desastres que seguían a la absorción de bijuus. Y gracias a esa respuesta, ahora el sujeto creería firmemente que el zorro estaba fusionado a Naruto como en el pasado y la única opción de obtenerlo sería eliminando a Naruto.

― Así que no perdieron el tiempo, Uchiha y tú. ― ahora si se podía ver la sorpresa aumentar en Naruto, ya que sus hombros se movieron levemente ante la frase dicha por el extraño. ― Sabían que vendríamos por él y lo absorbiste una vez más.

Naruto no alcanzó a pronunciar ni una sola palabra para preguntar a que se refería con todo aquello y el extraño ya tenía un arma apuntando directamente hacia él. Sasuke, horrorizado, salió rápidamente de entre los arbustos donde se mantenía oculto para enfrentar al enemigo.

― **Creo que deberías calmarte** ― dijo Sasuke, colocándose de espaldas a Naruto y enfrentando a quien de ahora en adelante sería su enemigo también. ― **Al zorro lo tengo yo.** ― Afirmó seriamente.

Naruto, quien no entendía nada de nada no quiso contradecir a Sasuke ni intervenir en aquella discusión.

― ¡Ha! ― rió el sujeto a quien ahora su casi calva cabeza y su ropa algo raída le hacían ver como un verdadero delincuente ante Naruto. ― Al fin te hiciste con el Zorro, Uchiha, ¿Por qué no has destruido nada todavía? ― preguntó seriamente.

― No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con él. Además, el plan que tengo para él es demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. ― afirmó Sasuke, creyéndose fácilmente el papel de villano, incluso tomando el riesgo de acercarse hasta el hombre y su arma ¿Estaría en sus venas?

― Lo lamento, Uchiha Sasuke, pero nuestro plan es más importante que cualquier otro. ― Y movió su arma hacia Naruto con la clara intención de dispararle.

― ¡Te dije que soy _Yo_ quien lo tiene! ― exclamó rápidamente Sasuke, intentando sonar firme a pesar del miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de que el otro intentara cualquier cosa contra Naruto.

― Te creo, pero al ser él "Naruto", debo despejar todas mis dudas

En un instante y como si de una visión se tratase, Sasuke claramente vio el movimiento que haría el otro en sus manos para disparar el arma, y ante esto, no encontró mejor solución que interponerse entre el arma y su objetivo. Milésimas de segundo más tarde un sonido estridente rompió el silencio del lugar.

― ¡Sasuke! ― escuchó gritar a Naruto tras de sí, mientras un dolor lacerante se irradiaba alrededor de todo su hombro derecho.

Enfocó su ahora furiosa mirada en su oponente y antes de que volviera a disparar desvió su brazo de un rápido y certero golpe, e ignorando el dolor que aun pulsaba en su cuerpo, afirmó la mano que sostenía el arma con su brazo herido mientras que con la otra dejaba caer fuertemente su puño sobre el rostro de su enemigo. Tras desestabilizarlo, le propinó dos golpes en el estómago con su pierna derecha todavía tirando de su otro brazo hacia abajo para evitar que disparara.

De pronto una fuerte e inesperada punzada de dolor le inmovilizó y el otro aprovechó la oportunidad para recomponerse y darle un fuerte puñetazo que Sasuke resintió en la boca del estómago, seguido por una fuerte patada que le obligó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás mientras liberaba el brazo que retenía al otro, dejándole la opción de dispararle para acabar con él de una vez.

Cuando Sasuke regresó la vista hasta los ojos del hombre, este le dijo con un tono de voz tan frío que le causó temor: ― Seguirás estando maldito Uchiha, y nada podrá cambiarlo. ― Sasuke sintió como esas palabras le calaban más profundo de lo que creyó posible, pues esa debía ser la única razón por la que ambos, él y Naruto volvieron a nacer.

Sintió como el frío del arma le tocaba la frente, una extraña sensación previa a la muerte ya muy conocida para él. Aliviado, pudo notar en un instante que Naruto no se encontraba cerca, y que seguramente saldría con vida de todo aquello, aunque al parecer el no podría seguir ayudándole. Antes de resignarse por completo, en solo un instante, escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe provenir desde atrás del extraño. Un segundo más tarde, le vio caer al piso inconsciente frente a él.

Al levantar la vista, pudo ver como Naruto sostenía aun en sus manos un gran pedazo de madera que había conseguido de algún lugar cercano y con el cual le había propinado un fuerte golpe al sujeto en la cabeza. Sasuke solo emitió una leve sonrisa antes de que el dolor le hiciera caer de rodillas al piso.

― ¡Sasuke! ― se alarmó Naruto nuevamente, lanzando lejos el arma improvisada que sostenía entre sus manos para detener a Sasuke antes de que se diera un fuerte golpe al caer contra el piso.

― Cálmate, Naruto. ― Habló Sasuke, adolorido y llevándose una mano hasta la herida que todavía sangraba. ― Fue solo un disparo… ―

― ¡El tipo casi te mata, Sasuke! ― alegó Naruto firmemente y con el miedo arraigado todavía en sus ojos, que en ese momento, Sasuke vio mas azules que nunca.

― Pero no lo hizo…gracias a ti. ― Naruto desvió la mirada ante el agradecimiento y no respondió nada, solamente le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Debían llegar rápido a un hospital.

Horas más tarde, cuando Sasuke despertó tras desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre al llegar al hospital, se encontraba en una sala privada, con el hombro vendado y algo anestesiado. Dos pares de ojos le veían preocupados. Su madre y Hinata estaban allí, esperando a que despertara.

― ¡Sasuke, hijo! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― preguntó su madre quien vestía su uniforme de policía, acercándose para tomarle la mano derecha. Hinata a su lado solo tenía los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que no quería soltar.

― Estoy bien, mamá.― respondió intentando calmarle, aunque su voz sonaba algo extraña. ― Solo fue un disparo.

― ¡Pudieron haberte matado hoy, no fue solo un disparo! ― le regañó, enfadada ante su intento a aminorar la situación. Sasuke recordó que Naruto le había dicho algo similar.

― Pero no lo hicieron… de verdad estoy bien mamá.

Sasuke percibió un cambio en ella tras repetirle que se encontraba bien.

― Te obligaría a dejar este trabajo, Sasuke, si no supiera que es de verdad importante para ti… ― ella le soltó la mano ― te dejaré con Hinata un momento, ella quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Cuando ella dejó la habitación, Hinata se sentó en un banquillo que estaba cerca de la camilla donde estaba recostado. Sasuke la observó atentamente, parecía verdaderamente afligida.

― Lo siento por todo esto Sasuke. ― dijo Hinata quedamente, comenzando a llorar.

―…Sabía los riesgos que tenía un caso como este, Hinata. No tienes la culpa de nada. ― Sasuke realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su llanto silencioso. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que ella fuera capaz de pronunciar otras palabras.

―Gracias, Sasuke… Naruto-kun me ha dicho que le salvaste.

Sintiéndose extrañamente vacío ante la mención del nombre Naruto saliendo de la boca de Hinata, respondió rápidamente: ― Solo hice mi trabajo. ― Pero él sabía, que sus acciones frente a Naruto siempre serían por causa de algo más.

*Wakahisa: conformado con los caracteres Waka "joven" y Hisa "Longevidad, aquello que es perpetuo". Juventud eterna o Joven para siempre. Lo escogí al asociarlo con la longevidad característica del clan Uzumaki.

 _¡Hola otra vez!_

 _Como se esperaba, Naruto no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que tuvieran que "cuidarle" y menos por Sasuke._

 _Con el sujeto roba bijuus tan cerca, y un Sasuke baleado ¿cómo se desarrollarán las cosas ahora?_

 _Solo queda esperar…_


	5. Capitulo 4 Acercándose al pasado

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.)

Acercándose al pasado

Llevaba varias horas recostado en aquella camilla y ya quería levantarse para poder ir a casa. Algo que no era posible ya que los doctores le advirtieron que debía permanecer allí al menos hasta que transcurrieran tres días. Nadie apareció para interrogarle durante las horas de la mañana para averiguar el por qué llegó hasta allí con una herida de bala, y aunque hubiese sido lo más obvio en este caso el denunciar el ataque a la policía, Sasuke agradeció que Naruto encontrara la forma de evitar todo aquello, sobre todo ahora que conocía las verdaderas razones por las que actuaba el sujeto que les atacó.

Sasuke miró nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando que alguien aparte de la enfermera y los doctores, entrara por ella. El supo desde el comienzo que tratar a Naruto no sería una tarea fácil, no con esa molestia que le mostraba cada vez que se veían, pero al menos esperaba que este fuera a confirmar que se encontraba en buen estado después de cómo reaccionó al verle herido. Cansado, regresó su vista al techo impolutamente blanco de la habitación y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara una vez más.

Cuando despertó, unos ojos azules le observaban directamente. Naruto se encontraba sentado junto al costado derecho de su camilla con las manos juntas sobre las piernas.

―…Naruto… ― pronunció, con la voz algo ronca.

― Hablé con tu madre, Sasuke. ― le interrumpió Naruto, demasiado serio. ― Prometió que no intervendría, a cambio de que cuando atrapes al tipo ese se lo entregues a ella personalmente. ― Sasuke pudo notar una pequeña mueca de extraña contención en el rostro de Naruto nuevamente. No la veía desde el día en que se conocieron.

― Gracias… ― dijo Sasuke, a lo que después de escucharlo, Naruto desvió la mirada una vez más. Sasuke lo notó extraño, pero lo dejó estar.

Cuando este le miró nuevamente, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia le inundó el pecho. Era exactamente la misma mirada que le enviaba el Naruto pequeño de sus sueños, cuando todavía no sabía quién era, cuando todavía no podía escuchar su voz y sentía unos enormes deseos de hablar con él para quitarle aquella expresión de tristeza.

― No vuelvas a agradecerme nada más-dattebayo… ― Naruto cerró fuertemente su boca al escucharse a sí mismo hablar. Y Sasuke creyó saber por qué, pero había extrañado tanto esa estúpida muletilla que solo se limitó a sonreír como un idiota.

― ¿De qué te preocupas tanto? ― preguntó Sasuke, aun sonriendo. ― ¿De que yo te agradezca, o de la muletilla infantil que acabas de pronunciar?

Naruto le vio con molestia por un instante, pero desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia sus propias manos después de ver la expresión en Sasuke, la cual interpretó como si este insinuara que ambas opciones no merecían la pena para causar preocupación alguna. Al final, decidió por continuar con el asunto que le hizo volver al hospital.

―…Soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte. Recibiste un tiro que iba a ser para mí… ¿Por qué harías algo así? ― Nuevamente la expresión de Naruto reflejaba preocupación con tintes de tristeza, junto con esa mueca de contención y ¿culpabilidad? Tal vez… ― Aun si es tu trabajo, simplemente pudiste mover su brazo para desviar el tiro…

Sasuke llevó su mirada hasta la ventana y recordó aquel momento de su anterior vida en que recibió aquel ataque de Haku para proteger a Naruto sin proponérselo. El ciertamente creyó que moriría en aquella ocasión, justo como ahora.

― Mi cuerpo se movió solo…― respondió Sasuke al fin, sin encontrar una mejor expresión para explicar sus actos, todavía mirando por la ventana y sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que probablemente el Sasuke del pasado apreciaba demasiado a Naruto, incluso desde ese tiempo.

Por su puesto, debía admitir que eso se aplicaba a él mismo también, pues el momento en que vio la vida de Naruto correr peligro frente a este extraño que les perseguía, fue lo único que necesitó para convencerse de que sin importar como sucedieran las cosas, la escencia, el alma de Naruto, siempre sería la misma. Aun después de morir una vez más, Naruto le había vuelto a salvar a pesar de no agradarle del todo su compañía.

Naruto no supo que responder a eso, así que en cambio, dijo lo que quería desde el inicio: ― Gracias por eso, gracias por salvarme, Sasuke. ― Este le devolvió la mirada al escuchar esas sinceras palabras, que intuía, le costaron mucho pronunciar y solo asintió, dando a entender que aceptaba el agradecimiento.

Naruto nuevamente hiso una mueca de contención.

― No deberías contener esa muletilla, Naruto. ― agregó Sasuke después, recordando que antes Naruto logró desviar el tema.

―…Claro que debo hacerlo. Tengo veintiséis años y soy un profesor. Debo ser un ejemplo. ― la extraña mueca apareció. Otra vez.

― Posiblemente tengas razón pero, no arruinará la mía.

― Arruinó la mía. ― Al instante de confesar aquello, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba arrepentido de habérselo dicho. Era notable su incomodidad.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Sasuke decidió que evitar el tema sería un error. Si Naruto no contestaba lo intentaría más tarde y si lo hacía, significaría que aunque fuera lentamente, se estaba ganando su confianza. Naruto pareció dudar, sin embargo, algo le instó a continuar.

―…yo… mi infancia no fue muy linda gracias a esto-dat―tebayo. ― Naruto se cubrió la boca, molesto consigo mismo. Cuando quitó su mano segundos más tarde decidió continuar hablando al ver que Sasuke no le reprochó nada. ― llegué a eliminarlo de mi vocabulario por años pero, tú… tú lo arruinaste todo. ― agregó finalmente, molesto.

― ¿Yo? ― sobraba decir que Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

― Tú. Tu presencia fue tan irritante cuando nos conocimos que me costó mucho evitarla, y ahora tampoco puedo evitar decirla. ― la mueca volvió a aparecer.

Sasuke, más que ofenderse porque despreciaran su presencia, albergó una esperanza extraña ante la posibilidad de que, aunque Naruto no le recordara de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, muy en el fondo las emociones que le provocaban el verle, le instaban a pronunciar aquella muletilla tan característica del Naruto del pasado.

― Así que es por eso. ― Sasuke sonrió satisfecho por la revelación.

― No te burles.

― Pero, no te oí hacer esa mueca durante los días anteriores...

Naruto suspiró antes de continuar: ― Al parecer es peor en situaciones de estrés.

Sasuke pudo entender eso, después de todo, la vez anterior fue el día que se conocieron y ahora…

" _oh. Fue por que le salve la vida"._ Pensó.

― No te contengas. ― casi exigió Sasuke. ― No me arruinarás la vida por una muletilla, Naruto, y yo no me burlaré de ello.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. Sin embargo, al notar que la expresión sincera en el rostro de Sasuke no cambiaba, se relajó.

―… te detesto ― dijo Naruto a modo de aceptación. ―…tebayo… ― dejó salir al final.

― No es tan difícil ¿o sí? ― dijo Sasuke, sin evitar agregar un detalle más. ― además si te preocupa, puedes solo decirlo frente a mi.― Naruto bufó en respuesta. Al parecer, no aceptaría una condición como esa tan fácilmente. A Sasuke le causó gracia su reticencia. ― Hn. Usuratonkashi.

Sin hacerse esperar y por alguna razón incomprendida para Sasuke, Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta después de que le llamara como antaño (aunque Naruto no se acordara de ello).

― ¿Qué es tan divertido? ― cuestionó Sasuke algo molesto.

― ¡Eso es tan anticuado, Sasuke! ― respondió Naruto, limpiándose una lágrima que se le escapó de tanto reír. ― Ese insulto no lo usaban ni mis abuelos.

Sasuke por un momento, olvidó que Naruto era alguien que podría conocer hasta esos más pequeños detalles.

― No te preocupes, Sasuke. ― Habló Naruto, comenzando a calmarse. ―No me reiré más de ello-dattebayo. ― Agregó, con esa sonrisa tan característica que ha Sasuke no se le olvidaría jamás y que le quitó el aliento por un instante. Esa chispa que en un primer momento creyó perdida en este nuevo Naruto, estuvo escondida en su interior todo el tiempo, y ahora que había salido nuevamente se sintió feliz, pero Naruto se extrañó por ello.― ¿Qué?

― Nada. ― Sasuke desvió la vista nuevamente hasta la ventana y se atrevió a hacer una pregunta más concerniente a lo que Naruto sabía sobre su propio nombre, si era un profesor, alguna idea debía tener acerca del pasado de Konoha y Uzumaki Naruto. ― Naruto… ¿Por qué te nombraron de esa manera? ― Este se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero ya que hablaban de cosas anticuadas, dio por hecho que Sasuke se lo preguntaba debido a eso.

― Mis abuelos eran fanáticos de la historia. ― explicó ―Dijeron que merecía un gran nombre al ser el primer hijo de un político, y como Uzumaki Naruto fue un héroe de guerra lo encontraron apropiado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Sasuke divisó una leve molestia en Naruto, al parecer no se acostumbraría muy rápido a dejar salir nuevamente esa muletilla.

― Solo quiero saber que tanto conoces de él como para llevar su nombre ― Sasuke volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pero esta vez rebosante de arrogancia ― ya que supuestamente eres un profesor de historia...

― ¡No sonrías como si te burlaras de mí, bastardo!

― Lo hago cuando quiero, idiota. ― Naruto se enfadó nuevamente, y Sasuke soltó un suspiro ante sus impulsos por molestarle. Parecía un niño. No quería que Naruto se volviera a enfadar con él por algo tan estúpido como eso, no después de todo lo que estaba pasando, de lo poco que había logrado con él hasta ahora.― Solo quiero que me hables de algo, es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada. ― Así que dejó de lado su orgullo por esa vez.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente y respondió: ― Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio-dattebayo.

― Ya cállate.

― ¿No querías que hablara? ― Naruto claramente se estaba burlando de él en ese momento, ya se vengaría después. ― solo sé lo que todos saben de él, que gracias a sus estrategias logró ayudar a los Kages para llevar la paz a las naciones que estaban en guerra.

― ¿Qué me dices de los enemigos de guerra? ― tentó Sasuke.

― Ellos solo eran un grupo de mercenarios con demasiado poder militar, aunque…

― ¿Aunque?

― Será una tontería que yo diga esto siendo profesor de Historia pero… me gustaría creer que la historia fue algo más que solo estrategias militares y políticas. ― Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Ahora para él estaba claro que todo lo que decían los registros eran una sucia mentira, una con tantos vacíos que se sintió estúpido por haber creído en ello por tantos años. Naruto en cambio, se veía más abierto a la verdad de lo que él estuvo durante mucho tiempo.

― No creo que sea una tontería. ― Replicó Sasuke ― Mi padre… él era un historiador, pero jamás creyó en nada de lo que los registros oficiales decían.

― Es bueno no ser el único… ― se sinceró Naruto tras escuchar eso ― Cuando aquel tipo dijo que buscaba un zorro yo… creí que hablaba de un simple animal-dattebayo ― agregó, moviendo su cabellos con una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

― Idiota. ― murmuró Sasuke y Naruto le ignoró.

― Pero después recordé que quiso matarme solo por llamarme "Naruto" y una de las historias fantásticas que escuché hace tiempo hablaba de Uzumaki Naruto aliándose con un Zorro de nueve colas. ― Sasuke, que no sabía qué hacer ante sus reflexiones, solo permaneció mirándole fijamente esperando la conclusión a la que llegó Naruto. ― ¿Tú crees que ese hombre creyera en estas cosas también, Sasuke?

La calma volvió a Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Naruto no sospechaba nada de nada. Al menos no por ahora.

― Es lo más probable. ― concordó Sasuke, aliviado.

Dejando ese tema atrás, continuaron hablando de trivialidades por bastante tiempo, mucho más del que Sasuke esperaba. Al parecer el haber puesto en riesgo su vida obtuvo resultados positivos inesperados para él y con esto, su esperanza de que Naruto le estuviera aceptando nuevamente se hacía cada vez más grande. Le aliviaba en parte pensar en que pronto pudieran solucionar todo el lío que ese extraño y quien quiera que fuera su compañero estaban provocando y, además, poder saber al fin el porqué de estar allí, viviendo una vez más.

Durante el resto de su estancia en el hospital, su madre, Hinata y Naruto le visitaron, pero lograban hacer calzar sus visitas de tal manera que ninguno se topó con otro en ningún momento. Era cierto que las visitas hacían bien para su recuperación "emocional", como le planteó el médico un día, pero eso no evitaba la realidad de que habitar en un hospital de por sí fuera incómodo, por lo que cuando llegó el día en que le dejaron partir de regreso a casa no podía sentirse más aliviado, además, tenía muchos asuntos que atender.

No tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sucedió con el extraño del arma después de que se marcharan de aquel desolado parque, pero confiaba en que como él mismo, necesitaría días para recuperarse del golpe en la cabeza para volver a su cometido. Otro asunto que le preocupaba a Sasuke era que no tenía modo de advertirle a Kurama sobre todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

A la mañana siguiente tras su regreso a casa, Sasuke se disponía a partir hasta el templo para visitar al Zorro, cuando se percató de un pequeño inconveniente. No podía conducir. Su hombro estaba vendado y su brazo inmovilizado para su recuperación por lo que ese tipo de actividades le estaban estrictamente prohibidas.

De pie frente a su auto, llevó la mirada hasta el otro lado de la calle, hasta donde vivía Naruto. ¿Correría el riesgo de acercar a Naruto al templo? Claramente, no tenía otra opción en ese instante.

― ¿Sasuke? ― Naruto se asombró de verle frente a la puerta de su casa otra vez, pero ahora sin poder usar uno de sus brazos. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Esta vez, Sasuke notó que Naruto no le hablaba con la intensión que querer que se largara por donde vino, sino que se dirigía a él con verdadera curiosidad. Se permitió alegrarse solo un poco, por ese detalle.

― Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es urgente.

Sasuke le explicó lo que necesitaba a Naruto y este, solo bajo ciertas condiciones, aceptó ayudarle. Claro que esto se dio después de sorprenderse ante la idea de Sasuke en un templo y negarse a participar en lo que fuera que planeaba Sasuke relacionado con entrar a un sitio que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Solo con la promesa de "algo" Naruto cambió de opinión, aunque ese algo fuese algo con lo que Kurama no estaría de acuerdo.

El viaje hacia el templo fue en completo silencio. Sasuke estaba muy preocupado como para decir algo y Naruto no quería ni debía preguntarle a Sasuke sobre las verdaderas intenciones ocultas para querer ir a un lugar en ruinas con tanta urgencia.

Al llegar al lugar, Sasuke bajó del auto y acercándose a la ventana junto a Naruto, dijo: ― Recuerda, no entres a buscarme en ningún momento. No tardaré.

― Cumpliré mi parte del trato, Sasuke.

― Eso espero.

Finalmente dirigió sus pasos al templo y al adentrarse en este no encontró a Kurama. Se disponía a ir en su búsqueda hasta ese riachuelo donde solía meditar, cuando este apareció desde la puerta trasera, llevando su usual vestimenta de guardián de templo completamente negra y viéndole con esos aterradores ojos rojos capaces de atemorizar a cualquiera. Cuando estuvo a la vista atenta del zorro, este entrecerró los ojos e indicó con una de sus largas uñas de las manos al hombro herido de Sasuke.

― _¿Debido a eso no aparecías?, Uchiha…_

― Si. El hombre que te está buscando intentó dispararle a Naruto para asegurarse de que no fuera tu contenedor, otra vez.

― _Y debo suponer que recibiste la bala por él_. ― afirmó Kurama. Sasuke asintió antes de darle los detalles de todo lo sucedido desde el día en que se encontró con Naruto. ― _Seguirán persiguiéndole hasta asegurarse de que no es mi contendor._ ―Sasuke ya lo suponía. ― _Cuídale, hasta el momento en que debamos contarle lo que está pasando._

― Eso hago, Kurama… ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que lo sepa?

― _El proceso de recuperación de sus memorias podría durar mucho tiempo, si así como dices, Naruto no recuerda nada. Necesitamos estabilidad para eso._

― Pides imposibles.

― _Para nada, Uchiha. Lo mejor será capturar a ese sujeto e interrogarlo._ ― Sasuke terminó por asentir para marcharse luego, preocupado de que a Naruto le ganase la curiosidad y fuera donde ellos de todas maneras. No obstante, Kurama le detuvo.

― _Luces más tranquilo aunque los problemas están directamente sobre nosotros… ¿A qué se debe?_

Sasuke se sorprendió por la observación. ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba de un mejor humor? Definitivamente Naruto tenía algo especial para hacer cambiar a la gente a su alrededor.

― No preguntes cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta _. ―_ Sasuke miró a Kurama para retomar su camino, pero este cerró la puerta frente a él. No le dejaría ir hasta que lo dijera.Tras dejar salir un suspiro cansado, respondió: ―…es por Naruto. _―_ confesó resignado y tras esas palabras, la puerta estaba nuevamente abierta. El zorro estaba satisfecho ante esa respuesta.

Un tanto avergonzado y molesto con el zorro, Sasuke regresó al auto donde Naruto le esperaba claramente impaciente. ― Tardaste demasiado. ― le dijo este al verlo aparecer.

― Eso no fue nada. ―Sasuke subió al asiento del copiloto y añadió: ―Vámonos, debo cumplir mi parte del trato.

Y así lo hizo, pues al llegar a casa, Naruto le siguió hasta el estudio de su padre y le entregó el libro donde lo que quería mostrarle se encontraba. Los ojos azules le miraban expectantes, esperando instrucciones. Estaba claro que el zorro no quería apresurarse con Naruto y sus memorias, pero, nada le impedía algún tipo de impulso. Él ya había retado al destino una vez, tomando sus propias decisiones, ¿Qué podría pasar ahora?

― Abre la página central del libro. ― indicó Sasuke a lo que Naruto obedeció.

Le vio contener el aliento al ver las facciones tan similares, incluso se atrevía a decir idénticas entre él y el dibujo que retrataba a Uzumaki Naruto.

― No lo puedo creer-dattebayo. ― Naruto sonreía mientras buscaba un espejo para verse a sí mismo y al dibujo a la vez. Se detuvo en el pasillo donde encontró uno de cuerpo entero. Sasuke permaneció a su lado mientras realizaba su exhaustiva inspección de rasgos faciales. ― Si llevara el cabello más corto y tuviera esas cicatrices en el rostro…

― Ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto. ― advirtió Sasuke al pensar como de horrible se vería con el cabello de esa manera. Las marcas eran un asunto aparte. Estas eran parte de la escencia de lo que fue Naruto, el jinchuuriki que cambió a los bijuus y a sus compañeros, a pesar del rechazo que le proferían en su niñez. Esas marcas representaban la superación del odio, y la elección del bien.

― Cállate, bastardo, déjame soñar. ― Replicó Naruto.

A Sasuke sí que le encantaría dejarle soñar, pero aquellos sueños del tipo que él tenía cada noche, sueños que le hiciesen recordar. Recordar cómo fue él hace tiempo y la fuerza que tenía para cambiar el mundo, recordar cómo era el equipo siete, que le recordara a él mientras eran un equipo. Solo eso. Ya que conociendo la vida de Naruto ahora, no quisiera que recordara sus malas épocas. Tal vez el zorro tenía razón y sería más apropiado intentar solucionar todo aquello sin que Naruto recordase nada, tal vez, solo contándole todo como si de una historia se tratara.

Sasuke le arrebató el libro de las manos antes de que Naruto se atreviera a leer una sola página de él.

― ¿¡Qué haces!?

― Cumplí mi parte, Naruto, te enseñé la imagen. Jamás dije que te permitiría leerlo.

― No seas tacaño Sasuke. Soy un profesor de historia, era esperable que me interesara por él.

― No. ― negó tajantemente ― Ahora vuelve a casa. Mañana seguiremos con la misma rutina que teníamos antes de que me dispararan.

Naruto, solo le miró unos cuantos segundos con molestia, hasta que frustrado, se dirigió a la salida en silencio sabiendo que no lograría nada más por ese día, dejando tras de sí solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Tal y como Sasuke esperaba, aquel hombre no volvió a aparecer por días para retomar su persecución, era de suponer que tardaría varios días en regresar a sus andadas pero no más de una semana. ¿Era posible que Naruto le hubiese atinado demasiado fuerte? No, con el arma improvisada de Naruto algo de tal magnitud no podía haberse dado.

Lo que sí se estaba dando, por otra parte, era que Naruto realmente adquiría más confianza en él, y esta iba aumentando con el paso de los días. En uno de los tantos días que habían pasado, Naruto le contó más acerca de su vida en Suna, que comenzó a vivir allí desde los cuatro años por que su madre no quería que le alejaran de su cuidado, pero que aun así terminaron por convencerla y él fue llevado a casa de sus padrinos, amigos de sus padres.

Le aclaró también más cosas sobre Hinata y como le había parecido de rara al principio. _"Tartamudeaba en cada frase que decía",_ había dicho Naruto, y Sasuke pensó que eso fuera, probablemente, debido a que ella estuvo interesada en él desde que le vio por primera vez. Recordando al Naruto de trece años que él veía en sus sueños, no podía creerse ese interés tan intenso a causa de la facilidad que tenía para irritar a los demás, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que la sonrisa de Naruto tenía lo suyo…algo que, aunque no quería admitir, cautivaba. Aunque pocas veces la hubiese dirigido a él. Se irritó ante ese pensamiento.

Naruto también le aseguró que no debía preocuparse ya que él jamás haría sufrir a su prima porque estaba muy agradecido con ella. No quiso decirle el por qué y Sasuke no insistió, pero no insistió debido a que no le interesara, sino por el peligro que comenzaba a crecer para él con este tipo de relación "tan cercana". Naruto comenzaba a querer saber más sobre su vida y Sasuke no sabía si era tiempo de ponerle al día en torno a lo que sucedía con él ya que, hablar de su propia vida, significaba acercarse al tema de sus problemas de sueño y esto, a los recuerdos que los ligaban a ellos a una vida pasada que Naruto no conocía.

Desde el día en que Sasuke le enseñó aquella imagen del rostro de Uzumaki Naruto, este atrapó una obsesión con querer saber más acerca de lo que contenía ese libro. Al parecer intentó buscar una copia en la ciudad pero sin poder dar con ella y a Sasuke no le causó mayor sorpresa saber aquello. Su padre escribió un tipo de contenido peligroso en aquel libro y fue rápidamente censurado del mercado, era de esperarse que dieciséis años más tarde ya no hubiera copia alguna rondando por Konoha. Debido a esto, su único recurso disponible era Sasuke y este se negaba a dárselo.

Sasuke sentía la frustración crecer en Naruto debido a ese tema cada día, algo que podía percibir claramente cada vez que este insistía en que al menos él mismo le contase de que trababa el dichoso libro, pero Sasuke desviaba el tema para su propia conveniencia y cuando Naruto se percataba de ese detalle, se habría pasado varios minutos explicándole cosas de su propia vida. Antes de que comenzara a insultarle por hacerle caer en sus juegos de palabras, Sasuke se marchaba a su propio hogar con la excusa de que era culpa del mismo Naruto, por no poder cerrar la boca y mantenerse firme en sus planes para sacarle información.

Claro estaba, que Sasuke le decía todo aquello solo con el fin de sacarle de quicio y distraerle una vez más, porque si bien Sasuke sabía cómo distraerle, Naruto tenía un poder que no reconocía en sí mismo para incitar a la gente a hablar de sí mismos. Y era exactamente eso lo que hacía en ese preciso momento, después de que regresaran a casa sin haber obtenido pistas del extraño sujeto otra vez.

― ¡Vamos Sasuke!, tú ya sabes por qué me convertí en profesor de Historia…es tú turno ― insistió Naruto mientras se acercaban a la entrada del hogar de Sasuke, como ya venía siendo rutina desde hace dos días.

― El que me hubieses dicho que fue por influencia de tus abuelos no implica que yo deba contarte mis motivos. ― Replicó Sasuke, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al darse la vuelta para enfrentar a Naruto, continuó: ― Además, no se necesita un motivo oculto para volverse investigador privado.

― ¡Claro que debe existir alguna! ― Exclamó al ver como Sasuke planeaba ignorarle y entrar a su casa dejándole allí afuera.

― No la hay.

Naruto corrió y empujando levemente a Sasuke se introdujo en su casa haciéndole saber a su ahora vecino que no se marcharía hasta que le diera una respuesta satisfactoria.

― Yo sé que sí. Hinata me lo dijo. ― confesó completamente seguro de sí mismo.

― ¿Qué?

― Le pregunté por ello hace unos días.

Al cerrar la puerta de la entrada, resignado a que Naruto se quedara allí con él, recordó que este tenía la costumbre de reunirse a platicar con Hinata de vez en cuando. Se quitó la chaqueta ya que aunque estuviera helado fuera, allí dentro estaba templado y la dejó sobre un asiento cercano al sitio donde Naruto decidió instalarse.

― Ya veo, ¿Hinata te dijo de qué se trataba? ― Sasuke dudaba que ella lo supiera, pues jamás se lo había dicho de forma clara.

― No, dijo que intuía que podría ser pero que al no estar segura, prefería no arriesgarse.

Sasuke le miró fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, Naruto se veía realmente interesado en saber de qué se trataba. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle una buena respuesta que le hiciera olvidarse por completo del libro, que era el tema que seguramente seguiría a este.

― ¿Crees que te revelaré algo que no le he dicho a nadie más? ― Sasuke no tomó en cuenta a Kurama ya que, estrictamente hablando, no era un "alguien".

Naruto no fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual después de aquella pregunta, por lo que apartó la mirada, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera Sasuke supo que esa pregunta hirió algo en él, pero no podía entender qué. Sin querer tener algún problema con Naruto, quiso arreglarlo de alguna forma.

― Supongo que equivale a todo lo que tú me has dicho. ― Naruto volvió a mirarle, con alivio esta vez, pero Sasuke caminaba en dirección a la cocina por lo que no lo notó. ― Yo…Necesitaba encontrar a alguien ― comenzó, poniendo cuidado con sus palabras. ― alguien me dijo que llegaría por sí mismo, pero quería sentir que estaba haciendo algo para lograr dar con esa persona. ― recordó el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía día a día al no dar con él, las interminables búsquedas que terminaban en nada y la sensación de que terminaría por olvidar el rostro que buscaba, hasta que dio con aquella imagen en el libro de su padre dentro de su periodo de desesperación, sin olvidar claro, como le fueron arrebatados los sueños por tanto tiempo y el sentimiento de vacío que dejaron estos tras desaparecer.

Sasuke no fue capaz de voltearse hacia Naruto para ver cuál era su reacción, simplemente permaneció quieto, afirmando sus manos sobre la superficie del borde de la cocina. Tras unos intensos segundos, Naruto se dignó a hablarle desde su asiento frente al televisor.

― ¿Pudiste dar con ella? ¿Con esa persona…? ― el ambiente se volvió inesperadamente tenso, pero Sasuke asimiló que se debía solo a como se sentía él por dentro al recordar aquellos tiempos de incertidumbre.

― No. ― Sasuke cerró fuertemente sus puños antes de voltearse para regresar con Naruto, quien lo miraba atentamente esperando el resto de la respuesta.― Al final… esa persona dio conmigo. ― Sasuke le envió una sonrisa melancólica. No importaba lo que pasara, siempre era Naruto el que aparecía frente a él. Ni siquiera ahora, en otra vida, Sasuke pudo buscarle y encontrarle como se debía.

Al parecer el plan de Sasuke de distraerlo con este tema estaba dando frutos porque su visitante comenzó a tocarse el cabello con una mano, señal de que quería preguntar algo más pero no se atrevía. La parte que no se esperaba Sasuke fue aquella en que comenzaba a sentirse inestable emocionalmente, tantos años de búsqueda para nada… aunque pensándolo bien, si él no hubiese sido un investigador privado tampoco se habría podido encontrar con Naruto. Tal vez después de tanto tiempo fue capaz de tomar una buena decisión. Después de acercarse a Naruto, tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió mientras se acomodaba junto a este, dando por terminada la conversación.

Naruto tenía otros planes.

― ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de encontrarle…? ― interrumpió seriamente haciendo respingar a Sasuke a su lado, desconcentrándolo en su búsqueda de algo decente para ver. Cuando este llevó su mirada hasta su acompañante notó que Naruto no lo miró al preguntarle aquello, sino que mantenía la vista en el televisor, sin embargo, no parecía prestar atención a lo que allí aparecía. Con la intención de seguir cambiando de canal, Sasuke regresó su atención al televisor para contestarle.

― Fue… _Es_ alguien muy importante para mi… ― dijo Sasuke, sin pensar que sus palabras serían tan ambiguas que podrían interpretarse de cualquier manera, al igual que la expresión demasiado afable en su rostro al decir aquello.

Un silencio tan profundo los envolvió, que ni siquiera parecía ser perturbado por el lejano sonido del televisor.

―…Nunca imaginé que llegaría un día en que dijeras que hay alguien " _importante"_ en tu vida, bastardo. ― dijo Naruto al fin, en un tono de voz que insinuaba varias cosas.

Sasuke no tuvo necesidad de mirarle directamente para saber que estaba suponiendo algo que definitivamente el creía que no podría ser verdad. Aun así, fuera de sus pensamientos forzadamente lógicos, Sasuke por primera vez en su vida se sintió incómodo y sin dudarlo, avergonzado por las implicancias de todo aquello. Era cierto que el Sasuke del pasado tenía profundos sentimientos por Naruto y nadie más, pero él era diferente, él _quería_ ser diferente, aunque no podía negarse que realmente, este Naruto a su lado, se había vuelto mucho más rápido de lo que el mismo pensó, en alguien importante para él.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, su vergüenza aumentó todavía más. Naruto le veía tan atentamente que se sentía de alguna manera, atrapado en el azul de su mirada.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír levemente ante la reacción de Sasuke. Aunque era casi imperceptible, un leve color rosáceo se había formado en el rostro de Sasuke, un signo evidente de vergüenza que él atribuyó en un sentido romántico por esta persona importante.

― No seas tímido, Sasuke…Ella, no podría rechazarte… ― Sasuke recobró su compostura ante las ideas erróneas de Naruto, quien mirada hacia un lugar no identificado de la sala. ― ¿O quizás sí lo hizo? ¡Pero sí eres un "niño bonito"! ― exclamó enfatizando las comillas ― Aunque, claro… debió rechazarte por amargado. ― afirmó finalmente mirando fijamente a Sasuke, quien estaba bastante irritado ante la última frase.

Con el fin de clarificar aquel mal entendido lo más rápido posible, Sasuke declaró: ― No es una mujer. ― Pero cuando vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Naruto ante su aclaración, Sasuke supo que esa no había sido la mejor manera de arreglar su malentendido. ― Y es importante, pero no hasta ese nivel. ― Agregó, pero Naruto seguía mirándole con cara de idiota. Sasuke agregó algo más para hacerle entender… ― Era mi mejor amigo. ―…pero era Naruto a quien le estaba hablando, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Sasuke, Naruto compuso una triste expresión dejando atrás su desconcierto y alargó un brazo hasta darle una palmadita en el hombro sano, pues aun tenía puesto un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

―…O, no lo sabía Sasuke… ― este intuyó que esto iría a peor. Naruto le miraba con compasión y eso podía significar solo una cosa. ―…debió ser un shock para él si era tu mejor amigo. Pero no te deprimas, ya llegará alguien más-dattebayo. ― advirtió.

Sasuke definitivamente había querido distraerle, pero no sacrificándose a que este creyera que él era gay.

―…Ya lo verás ― agregó Naruto, enviándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras y radiantes antes de levantarse de su asiento con intensiones de marcharse.

Sasuke reaccionó ante su incredulidad de que Naruto fuera tan lento para comprender las cosas, cuando este ya estaba a dos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

― **¡Espera ahí, idiota!** ― corrió hasta él con la clara intención de arreglar todo aquello.

Inconscientemente, afirmó su brazo izquierdo en la puerta, acorralando a su ahora vecino, quien espantado ante la rápida aparición simplemente se quedó allí, contra la puerta, sin mover un músculo.

Sasuke tenía que evitar que se marchara sin aclarar todo aquello, pero Naruto no tenía la intención de arreglar nada.

―…No te preocupes, Sasuke ― le dijo con un aire de seriedad que aterró a Sasuke, pero sin mirarle a la cara en ningún momento ―…esa no es razón para impedirte continuar con tu trabajo-dattebayo. Ahora comprendo por qué rechazaste a mi Sakura-chan… ― terminó con aire reflexivo.

― **Naruto.** ― Sasuke le interrumpió con una voz que intimidó al pobre Naruto y le obligó a dejar de lado sus reflexiones y verle a la cara directamente algo fácil ya que medían lo mismo, aunque al notar su cercanía parecía un tanto incómodo. ― **No soy gay. ¿Lo entiendes? Malentendiste todo. ―** Dijo Sasuke, sin preocuparse por la posición en que se encontraban. El hombre frente a él cambió su expresión a una un tanto confusa. Sasuke se relajó un poco y continuó. ― Yo… he tenido novias, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ― A Sasuke esas palabras le sonaron extrañas, pues a él realmente no le gustaba nada de nada. Solo los tomates, pero eso era algo aparte, y las novias que tuvo fueron producto de la insistencia de ellas y porque él quería aliviar tensiones, cosa que claramente no funcionó. Aun así, esas palabras eran necesarias para que alguien como Naruto le entendiera. ― Así que sácate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué te avergonzaste antes-dattebayo? ― Naruto en serio parecía confundido, aunque su incomodidad permanecía allí pues su mirada iba y venía desde un punto lejano hasta sus oscuros ojos.

A causa de eso, Sasuke al fin se percató de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y no sabía cómo sentirse frente al reconocimiento de que esta cercanía no le incomodaba para nada, de hecho, le agradaba. Aunque al parecer a Naruto sí. Lo atribuyó a que probablemente, lo que decía y tenerle acorralado contra la puerta no coincidían para nada. Avergonzado una vez más, se alejó un paso de Naruto.

― No soy de los que aceptan fácilmente que alguien es importante en mi vida. ― respondió al fin.

Naruto, un poco más calmado a los ojos de Sasuke, decidió seguir preguntando cosas.

―Y… ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

― Claro que es importante. ― Cuando Sasuke vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro del otro supo que no debió contestar tan seriamente.

― ¿Lo ves?

Sasuke suspiró ante su propia idiotez.

― **No soy gay, Naruto.**

― ¡Como digas-dattebayo! ― asintió Naruto, pero Sasuke sabía que claramente no le había creído nada. Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y marcharse al fin, cuando pareció darse cuenta de algo importante y miró a Sasuke nuevamente como queriendo decirle algo, pero al final permaneció en silencio y haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, se marchó.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Sasuke se afirmó en ella y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos de su mano libre. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza ante el nuevo lío que se había formado. ¿Cómo una simple frase pudo dejarle ante Naruto como algo que él no era? Ya tendría ocasión para arreglar de una vez por todas, aquel malentendido.

Relajando la mano que tenía en la frente, tocó con sus dedos una de sus mejillas, era cierto que las había sentido arder por un instante pero definitivamente no a causa de lo que Naruto creía. El no era el mismo Sasuke del pasado y era capaz de admitir que sentía cierto aprecio y preocupación por el otro, si, que era importante…bueno, quizás le tenía mucho aprecio y se preocupaba mucho por él pero… eso seguía sin ser nada del otro mundo ¿Verdad?

Todavía afirmado en la puerta y sin querer saber nada más sobre la gran imaginación de Naruto, llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor si descansaba. Se alejó de la puerta para prepararse para dormir esperando que el sueño de esa noche no fuese algo demasiado agobiante, ya que, si bien en sus sueños no aparecía nada nuevo, el ver repetidas veces las mismas escenas dolorosas era casi insoportable.

Tal y como siempre se daba en su vida cuando deseaba algo, Sasuke se encontró en el recuerdo que más le dolía hasta ese momento. Su último enfrentamiento con Naruto. Su rabia, ira y frustración al no poder alcanzar su objetivo, la insistencia de Naruto por su vínculo y el agotamiento tras descubrir que ya no le quedaba chakra para atacar. De pronto, una oportunidad se dio y fue capaz de absorber parte del chakra que a Naruto le quedaba.

"… _ahora, por fin estaré solo…"_ Sasuke podía sentir las claras y oscuras emociones que le recorrían a su vida pasada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar las suyas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar los hechos. No quería dañar más a Naruto ni a él mismo, aunque solo se tratara de un recuerdo.

" _¡Adiós, mi único…!"_ tras eso, el contraataque de Naruto. Un gran golpe para su cuerpo y sus emociones…

" _Una… y otra… y otra vez_ " Se escuchó decir al igual que siempre, frustrado, cansado y sin poder entender el por qué. _"¡Solo deja que te mate de una vez!"._ Dolía.

" _De ninguna manera..."_ Replicó Naruto con firmeza. " _¡Yo soy el único!"_

El último ataque se acercaba, y la desesperación del nuevo Sasuke ante el dolor inminente que sufrirían ambos tras eso y la pérdida que no podrían evitar. _"¡Lo siento!… ¡lo siento Naruto!"_ se dijo el nuevo Sasuke en sus pensamientos, al ver como Naruto y su ataque se acercaban, pero justo antes de que ambos ataques se encontraran sintió algo que lo alejó repentinamente de allí y en un instante, lo sumergió en la oscuridad.

Una tranquila oscuridad.

―…¡Desp…! ¡...suke! ― escuchó una voz en la lejanía que poco a poco se hacía más clara ― ¡Despierta maldición! ― De pronto, la sensación de unos brazos rodeándole y apretándole fuertemente por la espalda, le instaron a abrir los ojos.

― ¿Qué…? ― Sasuke pronunció con dificultad, casi como un susurro.

― ¡Eso fue aterrador! ¿Qué mierda estabas soñando? ― Sasuke reconoció la voz preocupada de Naruto junto a su oído.

Aliviado, quiso mirarle a la cara para confirmar que no estaba solo, que Naruto le había salvado una vez más, pero estaba tan agotado por la pesadilla que continuó dejándose hacer. Ya le daría las gracias por haberle despertado. Relajándose, y afirmando su mano izquierda en la espalda del otro, cerró los ojos para volver a dormirse allí mismo, afirmado en el hombro del otro, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que algo estaba claramente mal.

Sin moverse ni un milímetro, Sasuke preguntó: ―… **¿Qué se supone que haces?**

Sintió a Naruto tensarse ante su seria pregunta y sin esperárselo en ningún momento, ni un segundo más tarde Naruto le soltó de golpe provocando que cayera fuertemente sobre la cama, causando que su hombro todavía en recuperación lo resintiera un poco. Dejando de lado la sorpresa y el dolor de ser alejado tan bruscamente, Sasuke posó su atención en su vecino, quien parecía verdaderamente avergonzado por sus acciones. Creyó entender el por qué y sorprendentemente eso le alegró un poco.

― ¡N-no es lo que piensas-dattebayo! ― Naruto comenzó a explicarse, exaltado. Era obvio que recordaba la conversación de antes. ― ¡E- es que!, ¡Al verte sufriendo traté de despertarte pero nada servía!... ― Formó una expresión extraña que Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar mientras miraba al suelo.

― **Naruto ―** Habló Sasuke nuevamente, mientras se sentaba otra vez sobre la cama, para llamar su atención. ― ¿Qué se supone que haces en **mi habitación**? ― Porque a Sasuke le importaba lo mas mínimo la manera en que lo despertaron, ya pensaría en lo grato que se sintió más tarde, lo que en verdad quería saber era como se las ingenió Naruto para entrar a su casa en mitad de la noche.

Naruto palideció y se levantó lo más rápido posible de su asiento con la clara intención de marcharse sin dar explicaciones. Sasuke se levantó de la cama con un ágil movimiento y le sostuvo del brazo, ignorando una leve punzada de dolor que sufrió su hombro herido causa del esfuerzo.

Ante esto, Naruto respondió con aire sospechoso: ― Nada…

― Esa no es una respuesta coherente. ― Sasuke decidió continuar con algo más objetivo. ― ¿Cómo entraste?

― No le echaste llave a la puerta. ― dijo Naruto desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la información, y recordando los acontecimientos del inicio de la noche pudo reconocer que, efectivamente, había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave. Aun así, debía existir alguna razón para que este hubiera ingresado a su casa por la noche, ya que dudaba mucho que le hubiese escuchado sufriendo por una pesadilla desde el otro lado de la calle. Arrugó el entrecejo por la duda y dejándole libre, le obligó a mirarle directamente.

― Ahora que ya conozco cómo entraste, explícame por qué razón entrarías en mi casa a mitad de la noche. ― Los ojos de Naruto brillaron extrañamente entre la oscuridad, a causa de la esperanza. Sasuke ya comenzaba a entender.

― Quería… quería ver el libro. ― confesó finalmente, mirándole solo unos breves segundos antes de mirar nuevamente hacia otro lugar. Sasuke sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de la curiosidad de Naruto.

Relajó la mirada y se alejó algunos pasos de Naruto, si ese fue su objetivo en un principio, no tenía como saber que no dejaría la puerta con llave justo esa noche lo que quería decir que… rápidamente salió de la habitación sintiendo que Naruto le seguía hasta la sala. Revisó la chaqueta que dejó el día anterior en el respaldo del sillón y no encontró las llaves que buscaba. Naruto posiblemente insistió tanto en esa burda conversación solo para lograr encontrar una forma de quitarle las llaves. Se volteó a mirarlo y este sonrió en respuesta.

― ¿Sabías, Naruto, qué esto puede catalogarse como allanamiento de morada? ― Naruto dejó de sonreír.

― Bastardo, no hubiera llegado tan lejos si me hubieses enseñado el libro cuando te lo pedí. ― Sasuke se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano a él ante la insistencia de Naruto. Había olvidado cómo se sentía ser acorralado por alguien tan obstinado, aunque claro, la diferencia radicaba en que lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco era un libro y no a él. Se sintió extrañamente molesto.

― ¿Por qué tanto interés en el, Naruto?

― ¿…Porque un rostro idéntico al mío está dibujado en él? ― Dijo, enfatizando algo que debía ser obvio. ― Además, quiero saber el porqué de aquellas marcas, no parecen ser simples cicatrices.

Sasuke decidió en su interior que definitivamente no le daría acceso a ese libro pues la intuición de Naruto comenzaba a asustarle… a menos que ya lo hubiese visto mientras él dormía. Para comprobarlo, se levantó y corrió rápidamente hasta el estudio de su padre y claramente Naruto había estado allí, pues la puerta estaba abierta pero, afortunadamente, el libro estaba cerrado sobre el escritorio.

― Nunca supe que los Uchihas eran un clan, Sasuke ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ― dijo Naruto cuando llegó hasta él.

― ¿Cuán lejos llegaste? ― cuestionó Sasuke, esperando que no hubiera alcanzado a leer mucho, al menos no aquello que involucraba sus marcas y el trato con los bijuus.

― Solo unas páginas, hasta la parte en que comenzaba a explicar las pistas en relación a la participación de los Uchihas en la guerra. ― Sasuke decidió que eso no estaba tan mal. Al menos no llegó a nada crucial, considerando que su padre no encontró ninguna pista sobre Madara, Obito ni de Itachi, ya que su historia comenzó muchísimo antes del inicio de la guerra. La voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos.― Hubiera leído más de no haber sido por tus quejidos de angustia-dattebayo…

Sasuke se tensó ante la revelación, sabía que los sueños le causaban emociones tan fuertes que amanecía completamente sudado y con rastros de haber llorado, pero no creyó que se le pudiera escuchar desde allí. Se llevó la mano libre hasta la cara y encontró allí un claro rastro de lágrimas secas.

― ¿Con qué soñabas Sasuke? ― se interesó Naruto, con genuina preocupación.

Algo en el interior de Sasuke quería decírselo todo, pero, los pensamientos que le señalaban que aquel momento no era el indicado ganaron una vez más.

―…No es de tu incumbencia. ― respondió fríamente.

No esperaba que Naruto le obligara a voltearse bruscamente para enfrentarlo cara a cara, con enfado.

― Creo que sí lo es, bastardo. ― Sasuke pudo ver claramente la similitud de la expresión que le ofrecía este Naruto con el de sus sueños, aquel que estaba decidido a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse levemente. ― Después de cómo te encontré cualquiera estaría preocupado por saberlo.

― No deberías estarlo. ― objetó Sasuke, comenzando a encontrar cierta similitud entre esa situación con una que vivió hace mucho tiempo, al igual que semejanzas entre esas emociones y las que ahora comenzaban a aflorar en él.

― ¡Estabas retorciéndote y llorando como si te estuvieran torturando, Sasuke! ― exclamó Naruto tomándole fuertemente los brazos. Sasuke reaccionó mal ante el inesperado toque. Este Naruto comenzaba a darle muchos problemas, tal y como el otro Naruto hacía.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuanto odiaba y extrañaba al mismo tiempo este tipo de preocupación explícita por parte de Naruto. Mirando fijamente a los ojos contrarios y sintiendo como su mandíbula se tensaba cada vez más, sintió como su irritación crecía más y más.

― ¡Ya lo sé, maldición! ― aclaró Sasuke, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba todavía más ― ¡Pero es **mi** problema! ¿¡Por qué te entrometes donde no te llaman!?…¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?...― Aquella frase la soltó impulsivamente, como si fuera una cuestión que debía responderse aún después de cientos de años.

― ¡Porque te considero un amigo!... ―soltó Naruto, provocando una expresión de completa sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, quien no se esperaba escuchar ese tipo de frase, al menos no todavía. De todas formas, no pudo evitar el alivio que sintió muy en el fondo de su ser. ― ¿No lo entiendes? ― Naruto soltó el firme agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos y Sasuke sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros, tanto que se afirmó en el escritorio a sus espaldas para evitar caer.

Ninguno dijo nada por varios segundos y Sasuke no miró a Naruto en ningún momento, simplemente comenzó a reír.

― ¿Ahora enloqueciste? ― cuestionó Naruto.

― Así que siempre será de esta maldita manera… ― dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para Naruto. Este solo se limitaba a mirarle confundido ante su reacción. ― ¿Se supone que somos amigos, Naruto? ― preguntó con la mirada dirigida hasta sus propios pies.

― En realidad… ― comenzó a responderle seriamente y Sasuke ahora sí le miró a los ojos. Naruto parecía algo avergonzado. ― No estoy seguro de si me consideres un amigo… pero tú si eres el mío. ― le aseguró.

Tras la sorpresa, Sasuke no pudo evitar volver a reír, pero esta vez por la alegría que sentía. Jamás pensó que aquellas palabras que tanto aborrecía en su anterior vida, ahora las encontraría tan valiosas. Él sabía que su carácter no era el mejor del mundo como para llegar a volverse cercano de alguna persona además de su familia, y aun con eso, Naruto le aceptaba una y otra vez.

― ¡No te rías de mis palabras!, bastardo… ya sé que para ti soy solo un trabajo-dattebayo. ― refunfuñó Naruto después de varios minutos en los que Sasuke seguía riendo como loco, porque sí, ver a Sasuke reír de esa manera era muy extraño, pero de cierta forma le tranquilizaba pues parecía feliz.

― No ― habló al fin Sasuke, evitando, nuevamente que Naruto se llevara otro malentendido. ― Yo…también te considero un amigo. ― evitó llamarle "mejor amigo" debido a la confusión del día anterior. ― Aunque seas un idiota. ― _"el idiota más importante…"_ pensó, mientras notaba como Naruto se irritaba por haberle insultado otra vez.

― ¡Y tú eres un amargado desconfiado! ― Contestó Naruto, apuntándole ―… ahora, dime que soñabas. ― exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke suspiró ante su terquedad.

― Fue una simple pesadilla Naruto. Las tengo desde que era pequeño. ― Su ahora amigo, le miró consternado por la revelación, pero él no planeaba decirle nada más acerca de ese asunto, no hasta que fuera el momento preciso.― Ahora vete a casa, quiero volver a dormir. ― Ordenó seguido, y le dio un leve empujón para encaminarle hacia la salida. ― Y dame mis llaves. ― agregó antes de olvidarlo.

Naruto solo obedeció en silenció y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

― ¿Tu mejor amigo sabe de tus pesadillas? ― Naruto le preguntó antes de abrir la puerta y sin voltear a mirarle. Sasuke suspiró antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

― Lo sabe. Ahora mis llaves. ― indicó. Naruto le entregó las llaves antes de marcharse definitivamente a casa sin decir ni exigir una palabra más.

En lo que quedaba de esa noche al dormir, Sasuke no volvió a tener pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, sin embargo, no podía negar que tras tener tiempo para reflexionar claramente lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía evitar sentirse contento a la vez que confundido. Debió suponer que en esta vida, todo lo que tuviera relación con Naruto le traería dudas, muchas dudas. Dudas sobre él y sobre sí mismo pues sentía que, aún sin quererlo, su relación con Naruto se estrechaba cada vez más y por esto mismo, lo que sentía por Naruto se intensificaba también.

Tras ducharse y vestirse apropiadamente para ir a su oficina, es decir, con un típico e incómodo traje, comenzó a preparar algo decente para desayunar. Ciertamente se sentía más ligero, como si algo en su interior se hubiese desbloqueado y aquella sensación, Sasuke supuso, se debía a que Naruto le reconocía como un amigo otra vez. Y aunque él mismo consideraba a Naruto un amigo, sentía que aquella definición no calzaba del todo con ellos. _"¿Será por lo poco que llevamos de conocernos?"_ pensó, mientras vertía agua en una taza para preparar café. _"No…yo le conozco desde hace mucho",_ se contestó a si mismo instantes más tarde, pero negó esa idea también al reconocer que no era del todo cierto. Conocía al antiguo Naruto, no a este.

Los rasgos y maneras de ser del Naruto del pasado y del presente comenzaron a parecer como bucles entrecruzados en su cabeza mientras desayunaba. Debía reconocer que, lo que más le diferenciaba eran las marcas, esas cicatrices que le caracterizaban. Ya que, poco a poco, la escencia del otro Naruto afloraba en él. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que a causa suya Naruto decía _"dattebayo"_ a pesar de que cada vez que lo decía se debía a algo negativo. Sintiendo que estaba entrando a un sitio de su mente en el cual no estaba preparado, acomodó levemente su oscuro cabello para luego encender el televisor con el control remoto.

Al igual que la noche anterior, nada interesante se mostraba. Con aburrimiento desvió su mirada hasta el ahora, vacío sofá que tenía frente al televisor y no pudo evitar recordar sus estúpidas reacciones a esa estúpida conversación sobre personas "importantes" y sobre él siendo "gay".

Chasqueó la lengua ante su molestia y se levantó de la mesa. Él definitivamente no lo era. Lavó diligentemente (y con más fuerza de la necesaria) lo que ocupó para desayunar y tomando las llaves que dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina se encaminó hasta la entrada con la clara intención de ir a su oficina y después a ver al zorro. Sin embargo, cuando llevó su mano hasta la cerradura de la puerta para quitarle la llave a la puerta y poder salir, escuchó una voz muy conocida en su cabeza.

" _No le echaste llave a la puerta."_ Naruto había estado en su casa a media noche también.

" _¡N-no es lo que piensas-dattebayo!"_ Naruto le había abrazado. Pero lo más importante era, que a él, a Sasuke no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y solo afirmó su frente en la superficie de la puerta. _"Está bien"_ se dijo a sí mismo, _"No me molestó, era solo un abrazo"._ Continuó, ya que no le serviría de nada evitar sus pensamientos en ese momento, ya lo había intentado antes y lo pasó bastante mal. _"No eres como antes"_ Se convenció, antes de al fin acepar que, sí, Naruto le había abrazado, y que a él no le había molestado, que incluso se sintió aliviado (y nuevamente salvado) por Naruto. Se le hiso extraño dejar fluir la cálida sensación que le recorrió el pecho. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía permitirse sentir la felicidad. _"Me hace feliz la preocupación de Naruto, si. Eso es todo."_ Se auto convenció.

Satisfecho por su rápida conclusión y sin querer perder más tiempo, se distanció lo suficiente de la puerta para abrirla pero al levantar la mirada, recordó claramente como debido a la desesperación de ser malentendido, había acorralado a Naruto entre él y la puerta, acción que claramente podría malentenderse mucho más que sus palabras. Frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo arder la cara ante el recuerdo de sus vergonzosas acciones, y la imagen de un Naruto claramente incómodo por alguna razón (que él no quería atribuir a sus vergonzosas acciones), abrió bruscamente la puerta para al fin alejarse de su casa y de sus propios pensamientos, pero algo que no se esperaba ver ni en un millón de años le obligó a detenerse.

Naruto estaba allí, en el piso de la entrada de su casa, aun medio dormido, descalzo y solo con el pijama de finas líneas celestes como prenda de dormir puestas. Rápidamente y algo espantado, se arrodilló frente a él mientras veía como empezaba a removerse, un signo claro de comenzar a despertar. Sasuke no podía imaginar una simple razón por la cual Naruto hubiera amanecido allí, de esa manera. Sin esperar un segundo y bastante asustado, le revisó la cabeza buscando alguna herida o contusión, para después revisar el resto de su cuerpo con una rápida mirada. No parecía herido.

― ¡Naruto! ― Le llamó, viendo como este comenzaba a llevarse una mano a la cara y con la otra verificaba su alrededor. ― Naruto. Despierta. ― Repitió firme y tras ese último llamado, Naruto intentó abrir bien los ojos, mientras tocaba el piso a su lado. Cuando al fin reconoció que aquella superficie no era su cama, Sasuke le vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa para luego sentarse lo más rápido que pudo viéndole con incredulidad.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que aquello tampoco estaba en los planes de Naruto. Definitivamente despertar en la entrada de la casa de tu vecino no es una forma muy apacible de comenzar el día. Por esto, decidió que lo mejor sería que este considerara su situación allí, antes de marcharse. Su oficina podría esperarle un poco más.

― Será mejor que entremos. ― Dijo Sasuke notando su sorpresa y ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

Naruto aceptó la ayuda para levantarse, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke le indicó que entrara, él retrocedió rápidamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

― Yo… S-será mejor que me vaya a casa. ― Dijo con nerviosismo, sin mirar a Sasuke.

― Naruto. ― Dijo Sasuke, tomando uno de sus brazos para impedir que se fuera. ― No estás en condiciones para irte a casa todavía. Además, ¿Crees que te dejaré ir sin explicarme por qué estabas durmiendo apoyado en mi puerta?

― Esto, esto no debió pasar… ¿Por qué, por qué ahora…? ―Naruto lucía demasiado confundido mientras hablaba, ni si quiera parecía hablarle a Sasuke, más bien, parecía hablarse a sí mismo.

― ¿Qué no debió pasar? … Naruto, ¿Eres alguna especie de sonámbulo? ― a Sasuke no le ocurría otra opción que no fuera esa.

― No… se suponía que ya no… ― De pronto, Naruto quitó su mano y despejó su rostro, mirando directamente a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió al ver un rastro de miedo en su mirada. ― Mierda. Olvidé cerrar con llave mi puerta anoche… Yo, lo siento por esto Sasuke. ― De pronto comenzó a reír sin razón alguna, y Sasuke comenzó a asustarse. ― De hecho ¡no sé por qué terminé aquí! La mayoría de las veces solo daba vueltas por los alrededores y volvía a casa. No debí venir aquí-dattebayo…

― Naruto, será mejor que entres e intentes calmarte… ― Le interrumpió Sasuke, pues al parecer Naruto estaba en una especie de shock, sin embargo, cuando terminó de hablar, Naruto dejó de mirarle y alejó el brazo de Sasuke que aun le retenía.

― No te preocupes, estoy bien-dattebayo… ― Explicó, no obstante, su mirada perdida decía todo lo contrario. ― Solamente… necesito estar solo.

― ¡Naruto! ― le gritó Sasuke, pues Naruto simplemente corrió hasta llegar a su propio hogar.

Cuando Sasuke le vio desaparecer tras la puerta, decidió que su visita a la oficina y el zorro podrían esperar unas horas más. Debía averiguar que era exactamente lo que había pasado allí.

 _Y así, después de un tiempo sin acceso a internet, puedo subir este capítulo…_

 _¡Por fin comienzan a volverse más cercanos estos dos!_

 _Naruto sigue siendo igual de bueno que siempre, aunque entre en casa de otros a media noche sin avisar. Me gusta que sus acciones relacionadas con Sasuke sean un tanto "extremas" a decir verdad. Incluyendo claro, como interpreta lo que Sasuke le va diciendo._

 _Y las cosas se ponen un tanto extrañas con ellos en diferentes sentidos…aunque claro, Sasuke no está mucho tiempo sin confundirse en esta historia la verdad. Y en cuanto a Naruto, podemos ver que algo que Sasuke no conocía de él sale a la luz…_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_ ^-^


	6. Capítulo 5 Una fiesta de recuerdos

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como esta de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** Insinuación de otra pareja (es **totalmente necesario** ) / SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.)

 _**A los reviews anónimos…_

 _NIGHT: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que de ahora en adelante te siga gustando la historia :D_

Una fiesta de recuerdos.

Sasuke permaneció en aquel sitio, de pie, en la entrada de su casa, viendo como Naruto corría hasta la suya sin saber todavía en qué pensar sobre toda aquella extraña situación. Claro estaba que jamás hubiese esperado que Naruto un día cualquiera apareciera durmiendo como si nada junto a su puerta.

¿Qué le había dicho sobre el sonambulismo?

" _No… se suponía que ya no…"_ eso quería decir que lo tuvo, pero en la actualidad no. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo le desconcertó un poco: _"Olvidé cerrar con llave mi puerta anoche…"_. Si ya no tenía sonambulismo, no existía razón para tener esto como precaución ante una inesperada salida nocturna. Claro, era de sentido común asegurar tu casa antes de irte a dormir, pero la situación daba a entender algo más.

Cerrando la puerta y regresando al interior, Sasuke buscó en el bolsillo interno de su traje de oficina su teléfono celular. Tras verificar que ya no era tan temprano, marcó al único contacto que tenía que podría darle algo de información. Se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia la calle para tener a la vista la casa de Naruto, solo por si a este se le ocurría salir de allí.

Tras escuchar el tono de llamada cuatro veces, una suave voz al otro lado le la línea le contestó.

― _¿Sasuke?_ ― Dijo la voz de Hinata, confundida. ― _¿Qué sucede? Es raro que me llames._ ― " _es raro que llame a cualquiera"_ pensó Sasuke.

― Hinata, lo siento ¿Estoy molestándote? ― preguntó Sasuke, para verificar cuanto tiempo tendría para hablar con ella.

― _No, no te preocupes. ¿Necesitas algo?_

― Solo necesito información. ― Se detuvo un momento para escoger bien las palabras que usaría. ― Hinata… ¿Sabes si Naruto sufre de algún trastorno del sueño?

―… _yo…_ ― Sasuke notó de inmediato que, por lo dubitativa que se escuchaba, sabía algo de lo que él todavía no estaba enterado. ― _¿Le pasó algo a Naruto-kun?_ ― Esa pregunta para Sasuke, era reveladora por sí misma.

― No te preocupes por eso. Él está bien…― _"al menos físicamente"_ pensó. ― ahora, ¿Podrías contestar a mi pregunta?

― …

― ¿Hinata?

Tras varios segundos que para Sasuke fueron interminables, Hinata le contestó.

―… _Esa información es algo muy privado de Naruto-kun…_ ― Comenzó, bastante reacia a revelar algo.

― Hinata, esta es información muy relevante. Tengo que tomar en cuenta cualquier punto que me ayude a mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ― Enfatizó.

― _Si, lo sé_ … ― Después de una considerable pausa en que Sasuke pudo sentir el sonido de una profunda respiración, Hinata retomó la conversación. ― _Yo…solo sé que tuvo sonambulismo._ ― Una parte estaba clara y confirmada para Sasuke.

― ¿Qué me dices de este último tiempo? ― indagó Sasuke.

― _No lo sé… él dejó de hablarme de esto hace muchos años… ya que lo descubrí por accidente. Sasuke, Naruto-kun no quiere que nadie sepa sobre esto._ ― Sasuke recordó la manera en que reaccionó antes de regresar a su propia casa. El miedo reflejado en su mirada. Este acontecimiento era algo que obviamente, Naruto no esperaba que ocurriera.

― Hinata, ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que Naruto salió de casa debido al sonambulismo?

―… _Creo, creo que fue a los diecisiete años. Aunque no estoy segura… Sakura me lo contó._ ― Sasuke escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar comparar la situación de Naruto con la suya propia. Él, había dejado de tener las pesadillas a esa misma edad.

Sin querer aventurarse en ideas que podrían no ser ciertas al final, agradeció a Hinata por su tiempo y ayuda para luego terminar la llamada. Posiblemente, su extraña mente estuviera haciéndole creer que podía haber esperanzas de que Naruto supiera algo de sus vidas pasadas, además, si estuviesen conectados a ese grado, hubiese descubierto el sonambulismo de Naruto tras conocerlo. Lo que seguía sin comprender era su supuesto afán por ocultarlo. Volvió a guardar su teléfono celular y decidido, salió de casa y se dirigió a la de Naruto. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba después de aquella reacción y por supuesto, necesitaba explicaciones.

Deteniéndose frente a su puerta, Sasuke comenzó a golpear para que este le abriera. Escuchó pasos acercarse hasta la entrada pero nadie le abrió.

― Naruto, sé que estás ahí. ― dijo afirmando su brazo izquierdo en la puerta. ― Naruto…

― _¿Qué quieres?_ ― la voz de Naruto tenía un tono extraño, que Sasuke no logró identificar por la distorsión causada por la puerta entre ambos.

― Quería… quiero saber cómo estas. ― extrañamente, le costó decir aquellas palabras. Demostrar preocupación no era uno de sus fuertes.

― _Estoy bien, ¿No te lo dije?_

― Si, Naruto. Lo dijiste pero, si estás bien ¿Por qué no me abres para que hablemos cara a cara?

― _Porque no quiero._ ― Sasuke sintió por un momento que ambos volvían al día en que se encontraron y este no quería saber nada de él.

― Naruto, ábreme.

― _No…_

― ¿Por qué dormías junto a mi puerta, Naruto? ― Sasuke insistió.

― _**No.**_

― Naruto, tú- ― insistió.

― _**¡No!,**_ ― Gritó Naruto de pronto, su voz agitada, reflejando lo afectado que estaba. ― _**¡vete, bastardo! ¡No quiero verte ni escucharte más-dattebayo!**_ _ **¡ugh!―**_ Lo último que Sasuke distinguió, fue un lastimero sollozo atravesar la puerta, acompañado claro, de su propia reacción que fue acercarse aun más a la puerta.― _lo siento… déjame solo por ahora…―_ Un segundo más tarde escuchó los pasos de Naruto alejarse de la puerta.

Sasuke se alejó de esta y tras darle un último vistazo, dio media vuelta para regresar a casa. Le daría tiempo a Naruto para que se recuperara, pero antes de volver a enfrentarle tenía algo qué hacer. Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta su oficina en el centro de la ciudad, dentro de sus posibilidades estaba que aquel hombre que seguía a Naruto hubiese dado con su oficina y el hogar de ambos hace mucho, pero al encontrar su oficina tal y como la dejó días atrás se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, su enemigo no tuviera los recursos para encontrarles fácilmente.

Verificando que todo se encontraba en su lugar, dejó la oficina y ya en el interior de su automóvil marcó nuevamente a Hinata, regresando a lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

― _¿Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo malo?_ ― Su suave voz indicaba preocupación, seguramente por Naruto.

― Hinata, ¿podrías darme el número de Sakura?

―… ― su prima guardó silencio, seguramente sorprendida ante tal petición, después de todo, él le aseguró que no quería encontrarse con Sakura hace cuatro años atrás, y menos aún tener su información de contacto.

― Hinata, necesito hablarle sobre Naruto. ― aclaró.

― _¡oh! Si, te lo enviaré en un mensaje._

― Te lo agradezco. ― dijo Sasuke aliviado. ― hablamos en otra ocasión.

― _Está bien. Hablamos, Sasuke._

Tras esas palabras, Sasuke cortó la llamada y al minuto, recibió un mensaje con el número telefónico de Sakura. Marcó el número un par de veces, sin embargo, ella no contestaba. No tenía más opción que consultarle a Hinata por su ubicación. Después de que esta le dijera que se hallaba en la universidad a esas horas, y si no le contestó quizás se debía a que todavía se encontraba en clases, condujo hasta llegar a la universidad de Konoha.

Él la recordaba bien, era un lugar enorme y cada una de las facultades tenía su propio estilo, acorde a las carreras que enseñaban en el lugar. Dejando el automóvil estacionado fuera, se adentró en el lugar hasta llegar donde recordaba se encontraba la facultad de medicina. Un edificio pulcramente blanco, a Sasuke le desagradaba un tanto la claridad del lugar. Tomando nuevamente su celular mientras veía ir y venir a estudiantes marcó nuevamente a Sakura. Tres tonos más tarde, ella le contestó.

― _Diga._ ― la voz firme y desconfiada de Sakura sonó del otro lado. Dando a entender que ella no poseía su actual número. Se alivió por eso.

― Sakura… necesito hablar contigo.

― _¿Eres Sasuke_? ― se le oyó sorprendida ―. ¿ _Cómo tienes mí…?_

― Sakura, algo le pasó a Naruto. ― Sakura no dijo nada en respuesta―. Estoy en la entrada de tu facultad, Hinata me dijo que estabas aquí ―. Siguió Sasuke.

―… ― tras su turbación inicial, Sakura respondió: _― Si, aquí estoy. Te veo en la puerta en unos minutos_.

Tal y como había dicho, Sakura apareció ante él tres minutos más tarde. Caminaba a paso rápido pero firme llevando tacones demasiado altos a la vista de Sasuke, quien no entendía como no perdía el equilibrio.

― ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

Sasuke no le contestó inmediatamente, a cambio, le señaló el camino hasta la salida y dijo: ― Sígueme. ― Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba claro que no cooperaría con él hasta que le revelara algo. ― Esta mañana le encontré dormido fuera de mi casa. ― Sakura se mostró sorprendida, e inmediatamente su expresión se transformó en una de sufrimiento y rabia.

― Tengo que ir a verlo. ― dijo ella, y juntos se dirigieron hasta el automóvil de Sasuke.

Ya de camino, Sasuke se atrevió a preguntar más.

― ¿Por qué no me dijeron esta información cuando empecé con el trabajo? ― cuestionó, con la mirada puesta en el camino.

― ¿Mi hermano no te explicó nada? ― Sakura parecía confundida.

― Por esto vine contigo. El lucía muy aterrado y solo corrió hasta su casa y se encerró allí. No se ve muy bien, esta reacción no es esperable en alguien que tenga sonambulismo.

― Eso es porque ya no lo tenía. Y además, a él jamás le agradó hablar sobre ello.

Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, Sasuke le observó directamente para saber si ella podría darle más información, pero su verde mirada llena de seguridad le indicó que no sería posible.

― Si quieres saber más, él tiene que decírtelo… ― Sakura regresó su mirada al frente al igual que el conductor y se llevó una mano detrás del cuello en un vano intento de relajarse. ― Ni siquiera le ha hablado de esto a Hinata abiertamente. Ella… ella lo descubrió por casualidad un día que yo fui de visita a casa de Naruto en Suna. Ella estuvo con nosotros y vio como Naruto intentaba salir de casa. ― Ella cerró los ojos, evocando el recuerdo. ― Solo… tengo que hablar con él ahora.

Tras varios minutos, llegaron al fin a la calle donde vivían Naruto y Sasuke. Después de estacionarse, caminaron deprisa hasta llegar a la entrada y llamar a la puerta de Naruto. Pero a pesar de la insistencia, este no salía.

― Naruto ¿estás ahí? ― preguntó Sakura ―. Soy yo, Sakura. Necesito verte para que hablemos…Necesito saber si estás bien.

Sasuke pudo notar como una de las cortinas de la ventana que daba hacia la calle se movía. El dueño de casa les estaba mirando, y lo más seguro, era que no quisiera contestar al estar Sasuke presente en el lugar.

― Sakura, será mejor que me vaya. ― dijo Sasuke, tocándole uno de los hombros para llamar su atención. ― Él no abrirá hasta que yo esté lejos de aquí.

Sakura le miró como si estuviese analizando sus palabras. Resignada, terminó por aceptar.

―…Esta bien. ― dijo al final.

Sasuke se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y cuando llegó hasta su propia casa pudo notar que Sakura ya no estaba frente a la puerta. Dejándose caer en el sofá pensó que el llevar a Sakura fue una muy buena idea. Al menos de esa manera, Naruto no estaría solo en ese estado. Después de todo ellos eran hermanos en ese tiempo, y al parecer sus interacciones se daban mejor al tener ese tipo de conexión. Naruto tenía una familia, y al igual que sucedió con él, no estuvo solo durante su infancia, aunque ahora parecía ser que tal como él, Naruto también tenía sus secretos y aunque estos no tuviesen que ver con vidas pasadas, generaban también una sensación de aislamiento.

Naruto era alguien que no se desanimaba con facilidad, que no se abatía con facilidad y verle de esta forma era un tanto impactante. No había visto tal terror en su mirada ni siquiera cuando estuvo amenazado de muerte, y eso era algo que le intrigaba. Además, aquel rechazo, sin dudarlo le dolió de muchas maneras después de todo, él no quería hacerle daño sino todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Naruto le había confesado que le consideraba un amigo, sin embargo, esta mañana tras encontrarle de esa manera, no le permitió acercarse a hablar con él. _"¿Por qué?"_ se dijo. Estaba claro que la respuesta a esa pregunta era algo que no podría descubrir por sí mismo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para ver a su alrededor. Al parecer se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá. Miró la hora y se alegró de que no hubiesen pasado de las tres. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Sakura, quien tenía un mucho mejor aspecto que cuando llegaron.

Parecía aliviada.

― Hablé con Naruto. Mi hermano está mejor ahora… ― Sakura se volteó un poco indicándole a Sasuke el hogar de Naruto. ― Como puedes ver, mi hermano está vigilando que te dé un mensaje. ― Sasuke miró donde indicaba Sakura y notó las cortinas de la casa de Naruto algo corridas. ― Pero yo no quiero decirlo.

― ¿Qué? ― Sasuke se molestó. ― ¿Por qué exactamente?

― Por que pareciera que le hiciste algo ― Sasuke no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos para ocultar su irritación. ―…pero él lo niega.

― ¿Crees que le hice algo?

― Así es. ― Aseguró ella. ― Naruto dice que no pero… explícame, ¿por qué es solo a ti a quien no quiere ver? ― terminó Sakura, enfadada.

" _Eso es lo que yo quiero saber"_ pensó Sasuke.

― No lo sé, ¿Será por la misma razón por la que no quería que trabajara con él?

Sakura dudó por unos segundos y recomponiendo la seriedad en su rostro, continuó.

― Será mejor que te diga su mensaje, no quiero quedarme a tener una "preciosa charla" contigo por más tiempo del necesario… Él dijo: "Dile a Sasuke que me disculpe por escapar esta mañana, que estoy bien y que no intente visitarme al menos hasta mañana" ― habló Sakura, imitando a su hermano. ― Y una cosa más: "no he olvidado nada de lo que pasó en la noche, así que hasta que no me digas lo que a ti te pasa, de lo mío no sabrás nada".

Sasuke observaba sorprendido como Sakura terminaba su imitación y después le miraba con molestia. El suspiró cansado ante su gesto.

― Cumpliré con eso. ― dijo, pero Sakura seguía de pie sin decir nada. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―…No es nada. ― contestó ella, después de relajarse. ― Gracias por avisarme de su estado… él, Naruto no me lo habría dicho por sí mismo.

― Era necesario hacerlo. No me agradezcas.― Aclaró Sasuke. ― Y no te preocupes, no me acercaré a él por hoy. ― le aseguró.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura se despidió de él y se marchó a casa.

Mientras le veía alejarse por el camino, Sasuke se preguntó solo por un instante si Sakura alguna vez durante esa vida sintió algo extraño con respecto a ellos, si de alguna forma podría saber algo acerca de su regreso a la vida. Regresando al interior de su casa llegó a la conclusión de que si eso hubiese sido posible, su relación con ella quizás hubiese sido más compleja de lo que ya era.

Sakura se dirigía hacia él con frialdad y estricto formalismo la mayoría del tiempo desde que él le rechazó de forma definitiva cuatro años atrás. De una manera totalmente diferente al último encuentro que recordaba haber tenido con ella en su anterior vida, él día de su partida de Konoha tras la guerra. Los sentimientos que tuvo cómo ese Sasuke en aquella situación, los percibió como una aceptación y débil resignación hacia las actitudes de Sakura y su "amor" por él. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos tras ese día?...esa era una de las tantas dudas que le rondaban la cabeza y que todavía no podía responder. ¿Qué habría sido de Naruto después de ese día?... ¿Qué fue de _él_ tras ese día?

― ¿Por qué hemos vuelto?... ― se preguntó en voz alta, echando un último vistazo por la ventana hacia el hogar de Naruto. Sasuke estaba seguro de que esa razón estaba oculta entre los recuerdos que le faltaba por conocer.

El resto del día, Sasuke intentó dar con más información sobre el sujeto que les seguía y que quería a Kurama, sin dar con ningún resultado además de los que ya conocía. Por la noche no le fue mejor, ya que, además de tener los siempre recurrentes recuerdos que parecían más pesadillas, soñó también y por primera vez, con el Naruto del presente y su mirada aterrorizada tras despertar en su puerta por la mañana.

Sin poder ignorar su recién recuperada preocupación, que crecía inevitablemente con el pasar de los minutos, muy temprano en la mañana salió de casa hasta llegar a la de Naruto. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero Naruto no contestaba ni daba señales de vida.

Decidiendo que no esperaría más, recurrió a su último recurso, después de todo Naruto no podría reprocharle nada.

―… _¿Quién?_ ― Una voz adormilada contestó a su llamado. Sasuke pensó que la voz de Naruto sonaba diferente a través del teléfono, después de todo, era la primera vez que hacía uso de su teléfono para llamarle.

― Naruto. Tenemos que hablar.

―… _tenemos qu… ¡Ah!_ ― Dijo la voz exaltada desde el otro lado. ― _Bastardo, ¿¡Qué hora crees que es!?_ ― Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído ante los gritos y se percató de algo. A parte de oír el grito de Naruto en su oído, lo escuchó más cerca, específicamente desde la ventana que daba hacia el frente. ― _¿No te dije que no quería escucharte?_

― Lo dijiste, pero también recuerdo que solo sería por el día de ayer. ― Explicó, mientras se acercaba hasta la ventana de donde escuchó los gritos.

―… _Está bien, lo acepto, pero estas no son horas de llamar._ ― respondió Naruto, más tranquilo. Sasuke le escuchó claramente y también podía verle desde la ventana. Estaba sentado de espaldas a esta y comenzaba a levantarse en ese instante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante la duda. ¿Por qué Naruto estaría sentado junto a la ventana, a las siete de la mañana? Se suponía que estaba enfadado por la hora en que lo llamó. ¿Entonces estaba durmiendo junto a la ventana?

― Naruto… ¿Acabas de despertar?

― _Creo que eso es más que obvio, bastardo…_

― ¿Estabas durmiendo junto a la ventana? ― al terminar de hablar, notó como los hombros de Naruto se tensaban.

― _N-no… ¿C-cómo podría estar durmiendo allí-dattebayo?_ ― El nerviosismo de Naruto al levantarse rápidamente del piso fue lo suficientemente convincente para Sasuke. ― _¡además!, ¿Cómo piensas algo así?_

― Porque te puedo ver, Naruto. ― dijo Sasuke, con cansancio.

Naruto se paralizó en su sitió y lentamente fue volteándose hasta notar como su amigo estaba de pie junto a su ventana, mirándole con una expresión de aburrimiento. Naruto palideció un instante al ser descubierto, pero rápidamente esto se transformó en enfado y tirando el celular en el sofá más cercano se apresuró a acercarse hasta la ventana. Sasuke, del otro lado, cortó la llamada y guardando el móvil en una de sus bolsillos esperó a que Naruto, con algo de torpeza al estarse apresurando, quitara el seguro de su ventana y la abriera para encararle.

― ¿¡Por que estas espiándome!? ― le gritó Naruto.

― No estaba espiándote, idiota. ― Negó Sasuke. ―Llamé a la puerta pero no contestabas. Y al escuchar tus gritos supe que estabas aquí.

Naruto pareció relajarse un poco, pero todavía se veía un poco molesto.

― ¿No podías venir más tarde? Es demasiado temprano, bastardo. ― Respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

― No, no podía. ― Naruto solo desfiguró más su rostro en enfado, pero no dijo nada. ― Ahora ¿podrías abrirme para hablar como los adultos que somos?

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, pero ninguno cedía. Finalmente Naruto, al ver que Sasuke no se movería de aquel sitio junto a la ventana hasta que él no le dejara entrar, se descruzó de brazos para abrirle la puerta. Cuando Sasuke la sintió abrirse después de que Naruto fuera a buscar las llaves, se movió de aquel sitio, para al fin poder entrar.

― ¿Quieres algo? ― preguntó Naruto tras dejarle pasar. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. ― Porque yo sí, los fines de semana no despierto a estas horas.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto aparecería frente a él con una enorme taza de café en sus manos, probablemente le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto. Mientras este se acomodaba en uno de los sillones frente a donde Sasuke había tomado asiento, pudo notar que al menos Naruto no le miraba como ayer, ni le había rechazado por ser él quien lo fue a ver, sino por el horario. Además, se veía mejor que antes, eso le tranquilizó un poco.

― Supongo que ya sabes por qué vine, Naruto.

― Lo sé. ― aseguró Naruto. ― Pero tal y como te dijo Sakura-chan ayer, no te diré nada si tu no dices nada.

― Esta bien. ― Aceptó Sasuke, pero de todas maneras agregó: ― Aun así quiero que me contestes algo.

Naruto se llevó la taza de café al rostro para seguir bebiendo después de asentir en modo de aceptación.

― ¿Por qué fui solo yo a quien no querías ver, Naruto?

Alejó rápidamente la taza de café de sí mismo ya que al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke no pudo evitar comenzar a toser. Estaba claro ante los ojos de Sasuke que Naruto intentaría ocultar la verdadera razón de aquello que le preguntó.

― ¿Quién dijo algo como eso-dattebayo? ― pudo preguntar Naruto al fin, después de dejar de toser y habiendo dejado la tasa sobre la mesa de centro.

― Tú, ayer cuando vine hasta aquí, y Sakura, después de venir a verte. ― Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto solo desvió la mirada y se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos.

― ¡Sí! ¡Está bien-dattebayo! , lo dije, ella también. ¡Pero no tengo nada en contra tuyo, Sasuke!, es solo… ― habló Naruto con nerviosismo.

― ¿Solo…?

― Estoy bastante avergonzado por esto, y… bueno, hace pocas horas siento que nos estamos entendiendo mejor y…no quería que te molestaras por esto-dattebayo. ― concluyó Naruto, pero en ningún momento miró a Sasuke a los ojos.

Por su parte, Sasuke pensó que quizás intentaba darle alguna respuesta más profunda a algo que quizás no lo era. Quizás, la verdad era solo eso. Decidió que creerle a su amigo sería lo mejor, aunque seguía molestándole que no le mirara a la cara para decirle las cosas.

― Naruto... si estoy molesto. ― decidió ser sincero. ― Pero no por lo que tú piensas. ― con esa frase, Sasuke logró que su amigo le mirara directamente otra vez.

― ¿Entonces, por qué estás molesto?

― Se supone que debo cuidar que aquel sujeto no se acerque demasiado, no sabemos qué fue de él después de ese día en que recibí un disparo. ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si un día de estos, sales por la noche y este hombre te encuentra? ― Naruto le miraba con sorpresa. ― Sakura dijo que esto ya no te ocurría, pero, ¿Todavía no estabas seguro de que no volvería, verdad?

―… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ― Preguntó Naruto después de un breve silencio, intrigado.

― Por que ayer dijiste que olvidaste cerrar la puerta con llave, como si fuese necesario hacerlo solo para prevenir que algo como esto pasara…

Naruto solo afirmó los brazos sobre sus piernas y se llevó una de las manos al cuello, mientras observaba el piso. Al parecer Sasuke tenía razón, por lo que decidió continuar.

― Debiste decírmelo, aunque no estuvieses seguro… aunque solo fuese una posibilidad. ― dijo Sasuke, quien comenzaba a revelar su preocupación en sus palabras poco a poco sin poder evitarlo. Si una noche este hubiese salido y este hombre le hubiese encontrado, podría haberlo matado sin pensárselo dos veces. La simple idea de que aquello ocurriera le aterrorizó. ― No habría permitido que olvidaras asegurarte.

Naruto levantó la mirada ante sus últimas palabras pero, cuando Sasuke sintió que sus ojos se encontraban vislumbró un indicio de duda en Naruto que rápidamente se alejó de él, junto con el desvío de la mirada del otro.

― ¿Hubiese sido parte de tu trabajo también? Dije que puedo cuidarme solo, bastardo… ― contestó Naruto. ― esto es parte de mi vida privada, y puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

― Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero lo que pasó ayer dice lo contrario.

― Cualquiera puede olvidarse de algo por una vez. Tú también lo olvidaste, y fue la misma noche.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

― Y tú te aprovechaste de eso para entrar a mi casa, ¿no es así? ― De alguna forma pudo decir eso sin evocar del todo los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

― ¡No cambies el tema! ― Exclamó, dándose por aludido.

― Tú lo cambiaste primero, Naruto.

Naruto se calmó nuevamente, y levantándose de su asiento decidió retomar el asunto anterior.

― Está bien, quizás esto me ponga en riesgo, pero ahora ya lo sabes y yo también, por lo que jamás lo olvidaré de nuevo. Por más extraño que hubiese sido mi día, no lo olvidaré.

Sasuke vio fijamente a Naruto y su pose de seguridad absoluta en sus propias palabras de pie frente a él por unos segundos. Cuando se convenció que de Naruto hablaba en serio y que además el también podía recordárselo de ahora en adelante, se levantó de su lugar y con un leve sonrisa comenzó a caminar a la salida.

― Ya que esta todo más claro, me voy.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Naruto a sus espaldas, parecía muy confundido.

― Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, y que volviste a tu estado normal así que, me iré. ― Llegó hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla recordó algo más de lo que debía asegurarse. ― ¿Estarás en casa toda la mañana?, necesito asegurarme de eso antes de hacer algunas cosas.

― Estaré aquí, sí… ¿Sasuke? ― este solo levantó una ceja ante el llamado de Naruto. ― ¿Tienes que ir a hacer tu visita sospechosa al templo en ruinas?

―…Así es. ― Contestó, pues no vio nada malo en decirle la verdad, antes de abrir la puerta para salir de allí, sin embargo, la voz de Naruto le detuvo nuevamente.

― ¿En verdad no intentarás averiguar nada sobre mi problema-dattebayo? ― La voz de Naruto sonaba un tanto decepcionada al igual que la expresión que reflejaba su cara en ese momento. Sasuke intentó que sus ojos le observaran, sin logarlo. Naruto simplemente veía hacia un costado.

― No lo haré. ― Se sinceró Sasuke. ― Pero, no creas que no tengo interés en ello. ― Naruto le miró. ― Creo que al igual que mis pesadillas, tu sonambulismo tiene una razón de ser. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a revelarte nada sobre esto todavía, así que no te exigiré nada.

― Ya veo…

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

― Nos vemos, Naruto. ― terminó Sasuke, antes de salir, ahora sí, de casa de Naruto.

De camino al templo, pensó en tomar un taxi para llegar hasta allí, sin embargo, una caminata como esa podría hacerle bien y tendría más tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y lo que debía decirle a Kurama. No pudo evitar pensar sobre lo extrañas que se le hacían algunas conductas de Naruto cuando hablaba con él. Lo que más resaltaba sin dudas, era aquella manera que tenía de no mirarle a los ojos. A veces le daba la sensación de que a pesar de haberle aceptado como amigo, su presencia le resultara incómoda de alguna manera.

No pudo evitar que todas las veces que le vio de esa manera, con incomodidad, regresaran a su mente incluyendo claramente la noche anterior. Chasqueó irritado, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que en su vergonzoso comportamiento malinterpretable.

Al encontrarse apenas a unas cuadras del templo, una leve sensación de sentirse observado hiso que detuviera un momento su andar. Segundos más tarde retomó sus pasos, realizando un trayecto un tanto más largo para llegar al templo, y gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que en realidad alguien le seguía, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el sujeto que quería a Kurama. Aunque no se tratara de aquel tipo, debía cerciorase de que no le siguieran hasta el templo mismo. Debía provocar que perdiera su pista.

Tras varias modificaciones de trayecto más, Sasuke sintió que al fin no le seguían. De todas maneras, cuando se halló a solo una cuadra de distancia del templo, decidió que lo mejor sería apresurar sus pasos y correr hasta llegar allí. Se detuvo frente a la piedra esculpida frente a la que Hinata hiso una plegaria hace más de diez años y antes de entrar al lugar donde encontraría a Kurama, dio un recorrido para verificar que nadie le había seguido hasta allí.

Al no hallar a nadie cerca, supuso que su estrategia para despistar a quien quiera que fuera que le seguía había funcionado.

― _Veo que has regresado―_ dijo el zorro levantando una de las manos a modo de saludo tras verle entrar al templo. Cuando notó que su visitante estaba un tanto agitado, agregó. _― ¿Ocurrió algo?_

― Justamente venía a decirte que el extraño no apareció en todos estos días. Creo que apenas hoy ha regresado, lo sentí de camino aquí hasta que le despisté. ― Aclaró mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada.

― _Ya veo… necesitarás tu brazo pronto._

― Estaré bien mientras lleve un arma. ― Sasuke tocó la parte interna de su chaqueta gris, dando a entender que allí escondía el arma. En ocasiones como esta agradecía ser ambidiestro. ― ¿Has sentido algún cambio en tu chakra?

― _No, si es como dijiste y ellos creen que tú me has sellado en algún sitio, primero se asegurarán de encontrar ese lugar, te matarán y después actuarán. Claro, solo si te creyeron. De no ser así, al que asesinarán será a Naruto._

― Definitivamente no permitiré eso. ― Dijo Sasuke con convicción. Eso era algo que no se encontraba dentro de sus posibilidades, no después de haber obtenido su amistad.

― _¿Donde está él?_

― En casa… ― Kurama se mostró receloso ante la respuesta. ― Está seguro allí, Kurama. No saben donde vivimos ni él, ni yo.

― _Eso espero…_ ― Kurama afirmó su peso en la de las murallas y continuó: ― _¿Él no ha sufrido ningún cambio al pasar tiempo contigo?_

― No, no parece recordar nada de su otra vida, pero su instinto al parecer sí. Su curiosidad es difícil de controlar. ― Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, recordando. ― Es tan terco…

― _Pensé que eso ya lo sabías, Uchiha_.

― Hace poco se metió a mi casa a mitad de la noche para revisar el maldito libro de mi padre. ― Kurama soltó una carcajada, que Sasuke confrontó con la mirada más gélida que su normal vida le permitía. ― Me despertó de una pesadilla. Insistió en que le dijera que fue lo que soñé. ― Kurama solo seguía riéndose, recordando cómo era el Naruto de antaño y su terquedad con respecto al hombre frente a él.

― _Supongo que no dijiste nada._

― Ni una sola palabra. ― afirmó Sasuke. ― Aunque… ― agregó, dudando sobre si lo que él consideraba con actitudes extrañas en Naruto fueran algo que aportara a los asuntos que tenía con Kurama.

― _¿Qué?_

― Naruto tiene sonambulismo. ― El zorro solo le miró, esperando a que continuara. ― Ayer por la mañana, le encontré durmiendo en la entrada de mi casa. ― Kurama entrecerró los ojos. ― Y después de eso no quiso verme, durante todo el día.

Tras una especie de reflexión interna, Kurama por fin habló.

― _¿No quería ver a nadie?_

―… no, solo a mí.

― _¿Le hiciste algo, Uchiha? ―_ Preguntó Kurama, quien claramente tenía un pensamiento similar al que Sakura tuvo después de hablar con su hermano.

― No. ― respondió Sasuke, con firmeza. ― Lo importante es que esto regresó a él después de no sufrirlo por casi diez años.

― _¿Él te lo dijo?_

― No, fue Sakura. ― Kurama le miró un tanto sorprendido, Sasuke intuyó por qué y decidió ignorarlo. ― El no quiere hablar sobre esto, a menos que le cuente sobre mis "pesadillas" primero.

― _Espero que no cedieras ante esa condición. Sabes que-_

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás del templo, cerca de la entrada que daba hacia el bosque, interrumpió su discurso. Tanto Sasuke como Kurama se voltearon con dirección al sonido. Sasuke recordó la sensación que tuvo de camino hasta allí y ante la posibilidad de que aquel hombre hubiese dado con él, decidió levantarse y acercarse allí con el fin de verificar si era él o no. Sacando el arma oculta en su ropa con su mano izquierda, se acercó hasta la salida, seguido de cerca por el zorro.

Un leve _"maldición"_ se escuchó desde detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando Sasuke se acercó más a estos y notó una mata de cabello rubio no pudo evitar que un leve tic se asomara en su ceja izquierda. Por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Sasuke de verdad pensaba en encontrar una manera de matarle. En una situación como esa, Naruto podría haber escuchado algo importante que todavía no debería saber, y además, se suponía que debería estar seguro. En su casa.

― **Naruto.** ― Sasuke le vio detenerse en su lugar ante su llamado. ― **Sal de ahí, ahora**.

Lentamente, Naruto salió de entre los arbustos con una expresión que para Sasuke significaba un poco de culpabilidad, pero esa culpabilidad de esfumó completamente cuando él posó sus ojos sobre Kurama. Parecía claramente resentido ante su presencia. Sasuke ignoró su creciente curiosidad por este hecho y se enfocó en la idea de aclarar el por qué Naruto le siguió hasta allí para llevárselo nuevamente a casa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó, guardando nuevamente el arma.

― Te seguí ― Respondió.

― Eso puedo verlo. ― añadió Sasuke.

Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija en el Zorro, a lo que este soltó otra risa de las que le dio a Sasuke un momento atrás. Naruto se crispó todavía más ante ello. ― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

― _Cuando dijiste que era terco, olvidaste añadir que era un obsesivo, Uchiha._ ― habló Kurama dirigiéndose a Sasuke, mientras recordaba que esta no era la primera ocasión en que Naruto seguía los pasos de Sasuke. Este solo se irritó más al saber que Kurama tenía razón. ― _Eres exactamente como él dijo que eras, Naruto._ ― Cuando le nombró, a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío extraño por el cuerpo. Reconoció que tenía miedo, pero su malestar lo superaba con creces.

― **¿Quién es él?** ― le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, evitando ahora el contacto visual con el otro hombre de escalofriantes ojos rojos, que parecía analizarle de pies a cabeza.

― _Soy Kurama_ ― el zorro se adelantó en responder. ― _un…"amigo" de Sasuke_. ― aquella simple frase logró que a ambos, a Sasuke y a Kurama les diera un escalofrío por lo falsa y sucia que les supo. Ellos no podrían considerarse amigos, jamás, pero toda esa actuación era necesaria por el bien de Naruto.

Este les observó de forma curiosa por un momento percatándose de cuanto le costó a Kurama nombrar la palabra "amigo", el estremecimiento de ambos y el que sus miradas se desviaran de forma incómoda hacia el lado contrario.

Sasuke, intuyendo que un silencio tan largo en Naruto no podía significar nada bueno, le dirigió la mirada justo antes de que este abriera la boca para decir:

― Lo sabía... ― comenzó Naruto ― ¿Eres él amigo "importante" de Sasuke?

Al notar la leve sorpresa en el zorro, Sasuke supo que definitivamente buscaría una forma de hacerle desaparecer, ya que era más que obvio que algo como aquello Kurama no lo olvidaría jamás.

― **No te atrevas a decir una palabra más sobre eso, Usuratonkashi**. ― dijo Sasuke, a modo de advertencia, interponiéndose entre Kurama y Naruto.

― _Déjale hablar, Uchiha._ ― interrumpió el zorro, verdaderamente interesado por aquella frase. ― _¿Qué quieres decir con "importante" Naruto?_ ― el nombrado dudó por toda la presión que ejercía Sasuke sobre él con solo una mirada. Parecía querer matarle en serio.

Kurama notó la duda y temor de Naruto de hablar frente a Sasuke, quien estaba casi igual de tenso que el día que le conoció. Más curiosos todavía, decidió intervenir.

― _Puedes hablar con confianza, Naruto…Sasuke no te matará._ ―aseguró, antes de acercarse hasta la pareja de idiotas y apartó a Sasuke del camino para quedar de pie justo frente a Naruto.

―…Hnn… pues ― Dijo Naruto, quien entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba en qué decir. ― Sasuke dijo que estuvo buscándote por años y que por eso se volvió investigador privado. Por que eras muy "importante" para él, y quería encontrarte. ― Explicó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, pero cuando los abrió nuevamente y notó el peso de la mirada oscura de Sasuke supo que en realidad eso no fue una buena idea. Decidió enfocar su vista en la persona frente a él, pero la presencia de ese extraño le generaba sensaciones encontradas. Era difícil de explicar.

Kurama se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto parecía algo arrepentido por haber hablado debido a como el otro hombre a sus espaldas le veía, así que, decidió voltearse para verificar en qué nivel de mortificación se encontraba Sasuke, llevándose una divertida sorpresa. Al momento en que ambos se miraron, Sasuke estaba tan avergonzado que decidió retirarse de la escena hacia el interior del templo. Kurama sonrió de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo. Ahora tenía buen material para molestar al mocoso Uchiha, después de todo él siempre supo que Naruto era y "es" especial para Sasuke, pero sabía que jamás lo admitiría frente a él.

― _Si, él me lo dijo._ ― Aseguró Kurama, siguiendo su instinto. ― _Dijo que soy IMPORTANTE para él._ ― levantó un tanto la voz para que Sasuke le escuchara. ― _Naruto… ¿Sabes por qué no quería que me lo dijeras?_

Naruto reingresó a su zona de reflexión para exponerle sus teorías a este nuevo conocido y amigo de Sasuke, mientras este último escuchaba todo desde el interior, conocedor de que ese discurso en específico acabaría por hundirle.

― Está claro, ¿no? ― comenzó Naruto, y Kurama se dio cuenta que claramente Naruto se sentía algo dubitativo sobre si decir lo siguiente o no, pues no le miraba al hablar, sentía su mirada lejana. ― Porque le gustas, pero como lo rechazaste no quiere tener problemas contigo… eres su mejor amigo.

Sin reflejarlo en su rostro, Kurama no podía estar más impresionado por la gran imaginación que poseía este Naruto. Ahora sí que tenía sentido para él la vergüenza de Sasuke. Aunque de cierta manera, entendía el cómo pudo llegar Naruto a esa conclusión, después de todo, él mismo también lo hizo, hace muchísimo tiempo.

― _Ya veo…_ ― Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta pues si bien tenía la madurez suficiente como para entender todo aquello de la mejor manera, imaginarse esa situación como real entre Sasuke y él mismo le daban ganas de vomitar, sinceramente.

― No sé si son ideas mías pero…― agregó Naruto en un intento de susurro, interrumpiendo los horrorosos pensamientos de Kurama. ― Parece que todavía no acepta que le gustan los hombres.

Kurama no pudo resistir un segundo más y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia ante tal idea, pero no por el hecho de que creyera que a Sasuke e gustaran los hombres, sino por la ironía que suponía para él recordar al Naruto obsesivo del pasado, que calzaba más con aquella descripción que el mismísimo Sasuke. Porque ese hombre definitivamente no guardaba interés por nada de nada, claro, exceptuando a Naruto.

― ¡Maldición Naruto! ― interrumpió Sasuke, harto de aquella situación. ― ¿¡Cuántas veces debo repetirte que lo entendiste mal!? ― agregó acercándose nuevamente a ellos. Kurama seguía riendo.― además, ni siquiera debiésemos estar hablando de todo esto, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablábamos Kurama y yo antes de descubrirte? ― desvió la conversación hasta un punto crucial en la situación, no aquello que abarcaba su supuesta situación amorosa. Kurama dejó de reír.

― Bueno, solo la parte en que él supuso que no me dijiste nada de tus pesadillas… ― contestó, con molestia.

― ¿Algo más? ― buscó asegurarse Sasuke, suspicaz.

― Solo que él es la razón por la que no quieres decirme nada… ― Contestó señalando a Kurama con un movimiento de cabeza. Este solo sonrió, divertido ante la actitud molesta de Naruto. ― ¿Debería saber algo más? ― se interesó al final.

― **No.** ― le respondió Sasuke, tajante. ―De todas formas, deberías estar en tu casa, Naruto. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue que salieras solo? … ¡Hay un tipo allí afuera que quiere matarnos!

― ¡Claro que lo sé, bastardo! ¡Y tú también estás solo-dattebayo!

― Eso es algo completamente diferente, idiota. ― replicó Sasuke.

― ¡No es diferente! ¿Crees que quiero que salgas herido de nuevo? ― alegó Naruto, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Kurama en el lugar, mirando fijamente al cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke. ― ¡No quiero corras peligro por mi culpa!

― Es mi trabajo, no te olvides de eso, Naruto. ― aclaró Sasuke firmemente, a lo que Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

Kurama reconoció esa insufrible mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro de Naruto cada vez que Uchiha lo hería de alguna manera. Al parecer eso tampoco había cambiado. En cambio, las siguientes palabras de Sasuke no se las esperaba. ― Eres mi amigo también, además de mi responsabilidad en el trabajo, por lo que mi preocupación es doble. ― Y no se lo esperaba porque Sasuke no era el mismo de antes, porque aquel, el del pasado, no hubiese llevado una de sus manos al hombro de Naruto buscando reconfortarle.

Ante esas palabras y el gesto de Sasuke, Naruto se recuperó fácilmente enseñándole una sonrisa y Sasuke a su vez, le regresó una sonrisa menos visible. Kurama no se lo podía creer, esos idiotas actuaban exactamente igual que antes con la leve diferencia de que habían pasado mucho más rápido a un nivel de amistad que en su anterior vida. Además, Kurama con su instinto se percató de algo que probablemente los otros dos no. Definitivamente Naruto debía recordar algo, aunque no fuera de forma consiente pues en ningún momento, aunque tuviera sospechas de que a Sasuke le gustasen los hombres, intentó alejarle. Esa bondad extrema por Sasuke que poseía Naruto, estaba allí todavía.

Cuando Sasuke sintió a Kurama carraspear para hacerlos volver a la realidad, fue la primera ocasión en que Sasuke se sintió tan consciente de la presencia y cercanía de este Naruto, no el de sus recuerdos, y supo que el zorro se percató de ello.

― _Uchiha… ―_ le llamó el zorro. _― ¿Por qué mejor no me olvidas y vas por él? ―_ Kurama le mandó una de sus más macabras sonrisas y Sasuke comprendió que aquel era solo el principio, pero antes de pronunciar si quiera una palabra en respuesta, Naruto se le adelantó.

― ¿¡Q-qué c-cosas se supone que dice tu amigo, bastardo!? ― Se exaltó Naruto, y Sasuke recordó por un instante al Naruto que le despertó la otra noche. ― ¡Contrólalo-dattebayo! ― agregó, apuntándolo firmemente con un brazo.

Kurama de percató de que obviamente estaba sobrereaccionando después de aceptar esa cercanía con tanta naturalidad. Si, definitivamente Naruto aunque no lo supiera conscientemente, sus instintos si recordaban.

― ¡Si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, idiota! ― contrarrestó Sasuke, y viendo a Kurama esta vez, dijo: ― Y tú, deja de decir tonterías.

― _Solo lo digo por cómo se miran… ―_ se explicó, antes de adentrarse en el templo, dejándoles a solas. El zorro sí que conocía esas miradas, esas eternas miradas que se enviaban cada vez que se encontraban y con que le entraban ganas de ahorcarse cada vez que pasaban.

― ¡No lo miro de ninguna forma! ― negó Naruto ― además, yo... yo tengo algo… con alguien. ― argumentó cada vez más bajito, parecía algo reacio a comentarlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió un tanto por esta revelación, en todos los días que ha estado vigilándole jamás le ha visto con otra chica hablando más que con Hinata y unas pocas profesoras de la escuela donde trabajaba, y con ninguna había presentado un comportamiento que indicara que algo como eso pasara. Claro, apartando el hecho de que su prima claramente guardaba sentimientos fuertes por él, pero eso no significaba nada si Naruto no le correspondía. El extraño sentimiento de satisfacción que luchaba con salir de él ante esa idea no le agradó para nada, después de todo, Hinata era su prima.

― No te creo, Naruto. Te habría visto reunirte con esa persona en algún momento.

― No dejaría que corriera peligro estando a mi lado-dattebayo. Además, existen las llamadas bastardo, no tengo necesidad de verla hasta que yo esté a salvo.

Sasuke se preguntó hasta qué nivel de protección le dio a esa mujer desconocida para él antes de pedirle ayuda al llegar a Konoha. Dejando su mente regresar al tema que en verdad le implicaba continuó su conversación.

― No sabremos que estás a salvo si no lo atrapamos.

― Eso lo tengo claro… ― Naruto le aseguró, antes de continuar. ―… pero antes de que aparezca, ¡Es bueno disfrutar los buenos tiempos! ― añadió pasándole un brazo por sobre el hombro sano mientras reía.

― No sé que puedan significar "buenos tiempos" para ti, Naruto. ― planteó Sasuke con ironía, haciendo notar que esos no eran exactamente "buenos tiempos" para ellos, teniendo a alguien que quería matarlos en su búsqueda.

― No hemos muerto, y eso es suficiente. ― Naruto calló unos segundos sin apartarse de Sasuke, y este se encontró tal y como se sintió cuando su compañero le sacó de la pesadilla, completamente cómodo con la cercanía y sin querer que se alejara, pero el silencio prolongado de Naruto comenzaba a preocuparle.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Decidió preguntar.

― Todavía no entiendo por qué quieren matarme Sasuke, todas esas cosas de un "zorro" fueron tan confusas… ― y a Sasuke nuevamente le entró la ansiedad. ― No sé cómo fuiste capaz de seguirle la corriente, bastardo, parecías uno de esos villanos de película… ― soltó más tarde Naruto, con algo de envidia. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y con su arrogancia característica.

― Una de mis grandes habilidades. Es necesario saber actuar en este trabajo.

― Engreído… ¡Pero! volviendo a lo de antes, ¡Hay que celebrar Sasuke! ― exclamó separándose de él. Sasuke extraño la cercanía.

― No sé de qué rayos hablas ahora Naruto.

― Hay celebración esta noche.

― Déjame aclararte, Naruto, que ir a una fiesta no está dentro de mis planes. ― _"menos en circunstancias como estas",_ pensó.

― ¿Aunque sea mi cumpleaños? ― Sasuke simplemente se le quedó viendo directamente, con cara de aburrimiento. ― ¡Vamos! ¡No seas amargado!

― No.

― No puedes negarte… y yo tampoco. ― Sasuke le miró confundido por eso. ― Sakura organizó la fiesta, si no voy, me matará ella antes que ese loco asesino lo haga. ― completó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Al parecer esa parte del carácter de Sakura seguía tan vigente como su propio mal humor.

― No sé como permites que ella te controle, usuratonkashi. ― Naruto siguió mirándole fijamente y Sasuke finalmente se rindió. Luchar contra ello sería completamente inútil y no podía dejar a Naruto solo todas esas horas bajo esas condiciones, no quería que nada le pasara… y era su trabajo, después de todo.

Antes de que la hora de asistir a la fiesta llegara, ya que todavía era demasiado temprano, Sasuke le sugirió a Naruto que diesen una vuelta por ese sector de la ciudad para confirmar si ese sujeto estaba de regreso tras ellos o si todavía no aparecía. Obtuvieron su respuesta al no sentir a nadie tras ellos en todo el camino.

Mientras se acercaban a casa, Sasuke recordó como fue el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Naruto en su anterior vida, en medio de una guerra. Podía evocar claramente la imagen de este frente a su padre, en una triste despedida antes de que el edo-tensei se deshiciera, y con el día terminando con la batalla entre ellos dos en el valle del fin. Sasuke quiso saber cómo había vivido aquel cumpleaños en esta vida, por lo que se lo preguntó a Naruto antes de que este volviera a adentrarse en casa.

― ¿Mi cumpleaños número diecisiete? ― Naruto le miró con desconfianza. ― ¿Por qué exactamente ese cumpleaños?

― Solo contesta. El por qué no tiene importancia. ― Los ojos azules le miraron como tratando de descifrar algo, sin dar con la respuesta.

― Todos mis cumpleaños desde los cinco años los celebré en Suna, pero justamente ese año mi Sakura-chan se preocupó de organizar una fiesta, no igual a la de hoy, ya que ella solo tenía quince años y me obligó a venir a Konoha. ― Sasuke se sintió extraño al recordar la insistencia de Sakura durante su adolescencia con que la acompañara a una fiesta, probablemente se refería a esa.

Naruto en ese instante pareció recordar algo importante que ya creía olvidado y vio a Sasuke con molestia.

― ¿Ahora qué?

― Recordé algo molesto. ― Contestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos frente a Sasuke. ― Mi pequeña hermanita no perdía oportunidad para decirme que me presentaría al hombre con el que se casaría, tendría hijos y sería feliz para siempre. ― Sasuke palideció ante las ideas de la Sakura de hace nueve años. ― Siempre fuiste un amargado, bastardo. Nunca había visto a Sakura-chan tan triste, aunque intentara disimularlo por ser mi cumpleaños.

― Ya había rechazado sus invitaciones antes, Naruto. ¿Preferirías que le hubiese dado esperanzas con algo que jamás pasaría? ― Dijo esto dejando de lado la posibilidad de haber conocido a Naruto en ese día, después de haber aceptado la invitación de Sakura. Sintió un leve dolor llenarle el pecho al pensar en todo el tiempo perdido.

― No. Pero pudiste ser más considerado.

― Naruto, tú sabes más que nadie que si hubiese sido considerado, incluso ahora me buscaría. ― Replicó, notando como en su memoria se entremezclaban los acontecimientos de esta vida, junto a la pasada. Naruto le ignoró, sabiendo que el "bastardo" tenía razón, su hermana era tan terca como él.

― Juro que quería partirte la cara en ese momento… ― Naruto sonreía sínicamente.

― Si, si, ese discurso ya lo conozco. ― soltó Sasuke sin pensar, pero sin dejar hablar a un nuevamente confuso Naruto. ― algún día lo harás, siempre lo haces… ― agregó sin pensar como calaría en Naruto la expresión nostálgica que le mostró por un instante, antes de volver a su semblante inalterable. ― Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto.

Sasuke no se enteró de que algo inexplicable había dejado clavado a Naruto en la misma posición varios minutos después de ver a Sasuke adentrarse en su propio hogar.

Horas más tarde y como habían acordado, se encontraron fuera de sus hogares antes de dirigirse en sus autos hasta el centro de eventos que Sakura se preocupó por arrendar y preparar para la celebración. Cuando Sasuke posó sus ojos en Naruto tuvo una leve sensación de deja-vú más allá de los recuerdos que tenía siempre, pues este vestía ropa increíblemente similar a la vestimenta que utilizaba cuando era un ninja. Aunque claro, las sandalias fueron reemplazadas por un mucho mejor calzado, pantalones extrañamente naranjas que parecían hechos a la medida, una chaqueta negra y debajo se entreveía una camiseta blanca que le hacían ver mejor que con su los trajes que utilizaba día con día para trabajar. Porque aunque el siempre llevara algo de naranjo encima (al parecer sería su color no importaba las vidas que pasaran), jamás lo combinaba tan bien como ahora, de hecho era extraño que Naruto no fuese un tanto "alegre" al vestirse.

Naruto por su parte, tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero Sasuke no entendía por qué. Llevaba la misma vestimenta oscura de siempre, prácticamente todo de negro obviamente queriendo pasar desapercibido donde quiera que fuera la fiesta. Cuando Sasuke frunció el entrecejo intuyendo que si seguían así no se moverían nunca, Naruto rápidamente desvió la mirada y subió a su propio auto. Sasuke le imitó y se dirigieron por fin a la dichosa fiesta.

Al llegar, Sasuke volvió a tener la sensación de que no debería estar en aquel lugar, y en cambio deseaba volver a casa y encerrarse allí por el resto de sus días, aunque obviamente no solo.

No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa noche.

El sitio desde el frente se veía enorme, con una entrada de puertas dobles con terminaciones detalladas que demostraban el alto calibre del lugar. Por un momento olvidó que la familia de Sakura tenía dinero de sobra para invertir en este tipo de eventos.

Cuando regresó su vista a Naruto este solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa para animarle a entrar. Recordando algo importante, Sasuke sostuvo a Naruto del brazo y antes de olvidarlo, dijo lo que quería decir.

― Sé que cuando entremos no podré decir nada así que… Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. ― Sasuke sonreía.

En cada recuerdo que había tenido hasta el momento, jamás le había dicho a Naruto "feliz cumpleaños". Se alegraba de poder remediarlo ahora. Naruto se mostró sorprendido por un instante, pero rápidamente le sonrió de vuelta. Sasuke notó como la mirada de Naruto, aun siendo de noche, se iluminó por un leve instante. Su corazón se olvidó de latir por un instante.

― Gracias, Sasuke. ― dijo Naruto sin borrar su sonrisa, antes de comenzar nuevamente a caminar alejando su mirada de la de Sasuke ― ¡ah!, se me olvidaba ― rió un poco antes de continuar. ― Al fin tu brazo está libre, el cabestrillo no te favorecía para nada.

― Hn, Lo sé. ― respondió Sasuke, para encaminarse con Naruto hacia el interior del lugar, pero al entrar, esa poca alegría que sintió se desvaneció casi por completo.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de gente que jamás había visto en su vida bailando al ritmo de la música y las luces de colores se movían por sobre las personas creado un muy buen ambiente. Desde una esquina se les acercó Sakura quien sonreía alegremente y extrañamente, su expresión no cambió al ver a Sasuke.

― ¡Al fin llegas Naruto! ― exclamó para que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música. ― ¿¡Qué sería de una fiesta de cumpleaños sin el cumpleañero!?

― ¡Pero si se ve que comenzaron sin mí, Sakura-chan! ― le reprochó Naruto.

― ¡Son meros detalles!... ¡Y tú! ― esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke ― ¡No pensé que te vería un día en alguna fiesta! ― Sasuke solo le observó directamente, pero no dijo nada. ― ¡Ven Naruto, hay personas que quieren felicitarte! ― terminó Sakura antes de tirar del brazo de Naruto para llevárselo con ella.

Sasuke solo les vio marchar, para luego inspeccionar el lugar. Al fondo y frente a la entrada se podía ver un escenario por si se requería de alguna presentación, aunque ahora simplemente se hallaran allí un par de DJ's contratados por Sakura. Continuó su inspección hasta dar con una especie de escalera que daba hasta un nivel superior que permitía la vista hacia la pista de baile, el escenario, y el bar que estaba dispuesto a un costado derecho del escenario. Ese sería un buen lugar para vigilar los pasos de Naruto, por suerte ese poco chakra interno que poseía había mejorado un poco su vista y percepción o eso sería casi imposible debido a la iluminación.

Al llegar arriba, pudo ver que a su izquierda no había otro muro de concreto sino que uno completamente de cristal, dejando ver una enorme piscina del otro lado. Sakura no había escatimado ningún gasto al parecer. La música seguía sonando fuerte mientras Sakura caminaba con su hermano por entre los invitados que detenían su baile para abrazar al rubio en señal de felicitación, otros solo le daban la mano o un golpecito en la espalda. Naruto solo sonreía en respuesta, pero parecía un tanto incómodo a los ojos de Sasuke, que no lo entendía pues ¿No era todo aquello lo que Naruto se merecía en su cumpleaños y más? Sentirse muy feliz sería lo esperable.

― ¡No me lo creo! ¿¡Eres Uchiha Sasuke!? ― Le habló alguien que apareció de pronto a su lado. Sasuke le miró por un segundo y reconoció levemente a una compañera de la infancia, aunque no recordaba su nombre. ― ¡Nos conocimos en la escuela! ― Sasuke simplemente la ignoró para regresar a su tarea de vigilar a Naruto, pero esta se lo impidió aferrándose a él de una manera que pretendía ser insinuante e incitante, pero como todos los que le conocían sabían, una táctica como esa no funcionaría con él.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo y nos hacemos compañía? ― dijo mientras acercaba más su rostro hasta él, y Sasuke percibió un leve olor a alcohol viniendo de ella.

― No lo creo. ― rechazó firmemente, apartándola con ambas manos, una suerte que ya no llevara el brazo atado como antes, aunque su hombro permanecía vendado. Ella solo bufó en respuesta y se alejó de allí maldiciéndole en el proceso.

Sasuke apartó la vista de ella y la posó en la pista de baile otra vez hasta dar con Naruto. Este estaba de pie, simplemente observándole. Sasuke se sintió un tanto incómodo al recordar la escena anterior y en que Naruto la hubiese visto, pero todo ello se esfumó cuando este le sonrió desde abajo. No pudo evitar corresponderle.

De pronto, todas las luces se fueron dejándolo todo en las penumbras. Rápidamente llevó su mano izquierda hasta la parte interna de su chaqueta para tomar el arma solo por si algo malo sucedía, sus ojos estaban tardando demasiado en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Antes de lograr retirarla, un haz de luz iluminó el escenario y Sakura estaba debajo de este con un micrófono en las manos.

― ¡Necesito su atención un momento! ― Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, y Sasuke se relajó. ― Todos saben que hoy celebramos algo especial. A mi hermano, quien cumple unos preciosos veintiséis años. ― la gente alrededor aplaudió antes de que Sakura le pidiera a Naruto subir al escenario. ― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! ― dijo Sakura cuando su hermano estuvo junto a ella y le abrazó. Sasuke rio levemente ante la escena, ahora Naruto sí lucía feliz.

Tras el abrazo, Sakura le cedió el micrófono a Naruto para que dijera unas palabras.

― Hola a todos… ― saludó, extrañamente tímido. Los invitados rieron. ― Gracias por venir hoy, aunque la mayoría estén amenazados a muerte por mi hermana si no asistían… ― Sakura le dio un leve empujón. Mas risas resonaron en el lugar.― ¿Qué puedo decir? No tenía una fiesta como esta desde los diecisiete y había olvidado lo buenas que eran, gracias por venir y hacerla posible una vez más.

― Te estás pareciendo a nuestro padre Naruto, ¿Por qué no fuiste político para dar esos discursos? ― a Sasuke no le agradó esa intervención de Sakura, pero por alguna razón todos reían y Naruto no era la excepción. Estaba claro que se trataba de una broma interna.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ― exclamó Naruto dejando de reír. ― Es bueno que estén todos aquí de verdad, gracias por venir. ― Todos aplaudieron en respuesta.

Sakura, quien permanecía a su lado, le pidió el micrófono a Naruto. Al parecer tenía algo que decir por lo que antes de que su hermano bajara del escenario, le tomó del brazo para que se quedara allí.

― ¡¿Pero qué es un cumpleaños sin pastel?! ― exclamó, todo volvieron a gritar y de entre las sombras apareció alguien que Sasuke conocía muy bien.

En ese momento, Sasuke se percató de que en ningún momento pensó en la posibilidad de que Hinata estuviera allí y se sintió molesto consigo mismo sin comprender bien el por qué. Siendo amiga de Naruto, era esperable que se encontraría allí. Hinata de acercó hasta Naruto con un pequeño pastel entre las manos. Sonreía tímidamente, el sonrojo claro en sus mejillas y Naruto por su parte solo le sonrió levemente en respuesta.

Por alguna razón las pulsaciones del corazón de Sasuke comenzaron a aumentar en rapidez, y un extraño mal presentimiento le invadió.

― ¡Cantemos a la cuenta de tres! ― exclamó Sakura, animando a los invitados ― ¡uno, dos, tres!

Cuando la canción de cumpleaños comenzó, Sasuke impulsó su cuerpo a moverse de aquel lugar y llegar hasta donde Naruto estaba lo más rápido posible. Sasuke quería salir de allí. No debía estar allí.

Poco a poco, comenzó a percibir que todo avanzaba más lento. La canción lentamente se sentía más lejana, como si una pared estuviera entre él a todas esas voces cantando. Su propio cuerpo se sentía mucho más lento, a la vez que se abría paso lo más rápido que le permitían sus extremidades extrañamente pesadas, para llegar hasta donde Naruto se encontraba. Cada vez le costaba más moverse y el canto desafinado de los invitados y de Sakura al micrófono parecía avanzar cada vez más lento.

El dolor que ahora hacía presión en su cabeza aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos. Con esfuerzo, y todavía intentando avanzar entre la gente, enfocó su mirada en Naruto quien algo avergonzado, soplaba con el fin de apagar las velas puestas sobre el pastel, a la vez que oía, como si fuera un extraño y lejano eco, a todos aquellos que le aplaudían. Agotado, y con la respiración algo agitada por el esfuerzo, se detuvo solo a algunos metros de escenario.

En cámara tortuosamente lenta, vio como Hinata era levemente empujada hacia adelante por alguien más, provocando que acercara su sonrosado rostro hasta rozar el de Naruto con timidez. En un segundo, sus labios se unieron con los de Naruto y este, con un leve movimiento, le había correspondido.

Llevó su mirada rápidamente hasta el suelo como reflejo automático de protección y la mano izquierda hasta su pecho, buscando inútilmente arrancarse el repentino e inesperado dolor que le provocaba esa imagen y lo que significaba. Todo se detuvo en aquel instante, la imagen estática en su mirada y un único latido perdido de su corazón. El intenso dolor que le dejó sin aliento por un instante y le atravesó el pecho más fuerte de una herida de bala, quemándole. Con fuerza, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, intentando con eso que su pesar disminuyera al menos un poco.

Segundos más tarde, tras abrir los ojos, todo pareció volver a su ritmo normal, pero en el interior de su mente todo era un caos absoluto.

Hinata no era solo una amiga con un amor unilateral, era un amor que parecía más que correspondido y ahora… recordó rápidamente cuando Naruto dijo _"tengo algo con alguien…",_ y como solamente tras saber que el asesino aquel no se aparecería por unos días a perseguirle se reunió con su prima otra vez. _"No dejaría que corriera peligro estando a mi lado-dattebayo"_ le había asegurado.

Después de unos segundos no solo su cabeza si no que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a doler de manera insoportable, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al tiempo que extrañas imágenes y voces que él bien conocía, comenzaron a cruzar por su mente de manera vertiginosa.

" _¡Estoy casado Sasuke! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_

Una imagen del Naruto del pasado enseñándole una fotografía de su matrimonio con Hyuuga Hinata, se sobreponía ante la imagen del Naruto del presente, que ahora se alejaba del rostro de su prima y le dirigía una extraña mirada. Al momento de encontrarse con el azul de los otros ojos sus piernas temblaron inevitablemente, desestabilizándolo, y un dolor mucho más fuerte cruzó por su cabeza. _"¿Hyuuga Hinata?"_ Se escuchó a sí mismo decir, con incredulidad, mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas caer inconsciente. Su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa y en un segundo, no sentía nada más que su respiración.

" _Yo… creo que la amo-dattebayo"._

Lo último que escuchó Sasuke antes de sentir como caía al piso entre los invitados, fue como alguien a su lado gritaba asustado por ayuda.

Al parecer, ese era su límite…

 _De verdad lo siento por quienes no gusten del NaruHina, de hecho_ _ **, ¡lo**_ _ **siento muchísimo por mí misma!**_ _(Ya que_ _ **detesto**_ _esta pareja con todo mi ser), pero esto está totalmente justificado,_ _ **lo juro**_ _. No puedo describir cuánto dolor sentí al escribir la última parte de este capítulo._ _TT_TT_

… _Dejando todo eso aparte, Naruto parece tener algo importante que no quiere confesar, al igual que Sasuke, quien parece que ahora tendrá que lidiar con muchas cosas más._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capítulo 6 La noche más larga

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

La noche más larga.

― Sas…u… ―

" _¿Quién…?"_ Alguien le llamaba.

― Sas…ke…onde ―

Una voz en la lejanía.

No sentía nada, ni su cuerpo, ni su propia respiración, solo aquella voz llamándole…

― ¡Sasuke-kun!

" _¿…Sakura?"_

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Responde!

― Sa-kura… ― Dijo Sasuke, con mucho esfuerzo. Se oía débil.

El reconocimiento inminente de aquella voz, lo instó a volverse nuevamente consciente de su propio cuerpo tras haber perdido la conciencia. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero al sentirlos demasiado pesados se vio obligado a cerrarlos nuevamente. Sus extremidades, todavía algo adormecidas, recuperaban su tono aunque se volvían más pesadas con el paso de los segundos. Intentó abrir los ojos una vez más y esta vez, si logró distinguir lo que estaba frente a él. La verde mirada de Sakura le observaba con preocupación desde arriba.

― Gracias al cielo ― le oyó decir, demostrando su alivio.

Se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser un sofá, en una esquina apartada del recinto donde Sakura planeó la fiesta. En ese instante, Sasuke recordó donde se encontraba, intentando llegar hasta Naruto cuando vio la escena detonante de su desmayo y la apertura de sus recuerdos bloqueados hasta el momento.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos en un intento de apaciguar las fuertes emociones que le invadieron de pronto. Ciertamente, la imagen de Naruto y Hinata besándose causó un gran impacto en él y estaba seguro que el matrimonio de ellos dos impactó incluso más al Sasuke del pasado, también.

― Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Sasuke oyó la suave voz de Hinata llegar desde otro lugar. _"Como la mierda, en todos los sentidos"_ pensó Sasuke en respuesta. En su lugar dijo: ― Estoy bien. ― Nadie lo contradijo.

― Eso…Será mejor que comience a despedir a los invitados. ― dijo Hinata esta vez, con alivio.

Sasuke llevó su mirada hasta ella y logró ver como Naruto le hablaba algo al oído antes de dejarle ir, soltando su mano con suavidad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y frunciendo el ceño regresó su mirada hasta Sakura, su cuidadora, quien sostenía su cabeza encima de sus piernas. Aquel simple toque, aquella simple imagen trajo de vuelta todas aquellas memorias recién descubiertas… Naruto casándose con Hinata, Naruto queriendo a Hinata, Naruto siendo padre.

El repentino dolor y el nudo formándose en su garganta le advirtieron que se detuviera. El sufrimiento que vivió mientras estaba inconsciente y que pareció durar por años, seguía siendo igual de real en ese momento. Sasuke tenía muy en claro que la opresión en su pecho no se iría, no lo haría esta vez y sabía muy bien la razón. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentó sentarse pero, un repentino dolor de cabeza le detuvo. La sintió como su fuese a explotar.

― No intentes levantarte todavía, debes recuperarte adecuadamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos solo para reconocer a una Sakura preocupada. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y aunque no hubiera derramado una solo lágrima, parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. Aquella imagen de ambos, rodeados de oscuridad trajo a su mente otro de los tantos recuerdos que pudo ver. El futuro que tuvo con ella. No le molestó en lo absoluto en ese instante las leves caricias que le daba en el cabello ya que, tal y como en sus recuerdos, estar así con ella era una forma de descansar.

― Revisé tu hombro y al parecer no sufrió ningún daño con la caída. ― Le informó ella, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano. ― Será mejor que ayude a Hinata con los invitados… Naruto ― Sasuke se tensó ante la mención del nombre. La poca paz que encontró se había ido. ― Vigila unos minutos a Sasuke, estará bien.

― No será necesario. ― alegó Sasuke rápidamente, no quería estar a solas con Naruto, no en sus actuales condiciones. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hasta quedar sentado junto a Sakura, mientras que, con su mano derecha, afirmaba el frente de su cabeza. ― Solo necesito aire fresco y estar solo por un momento. ― Añadió al final, pidiendo a Sakura con la mirada que le dejara ir.

― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ― exclamó Naruto acercándose a ellos un paso quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento, alarmado. ― Dile algo ¡Sakura-chan!

Sasuke desvió la mirada lejos de la insufrible preocupación de Naruto por él y Sakura comprendió algo que antes no había visto. Aunque el tono que usó Sasuke para decirle lo que necesitaba parecía ser una exigencia, su lenguaje corporal le daba a entender que en realidad esa era una súplica. Estaba sufriendo por algo y quería alejarse del dolor. Aún contra sus principios, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor ahora, era aceptar.

― Bien. ― le afirmó Sakura a Sasuke. ― Él estará bien, Naruto. ― añadió. Se levantó de su lugar y acercándose al oído de su hermano dijo: ― De todas formas vigílale ―. Tras eso, se alejó para ayudar a Hinata.

Naruto siguió la figura de Sakura con sus ojos por unos confusos segundos mientras se alejaba de ellos, lucía tensa. Sasuke decidió que ese era el momento indicado para comenzar a moverse, sin embargo, se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo rápido y el levantarse de su asiento se estaba volviendo una tarea casi imposible.

― Maldición… Déjame ayudarte. ― Sasuke oyó decir esto a Naruto, quien se acercaba rápidamente hasta él con la intención de servir como soporte. Reuniendo fuerzas de algún desconocido lugar, alejó bruscamente la mano de Naruto antes de que este le tocara. No quería pensar cómo reaccionaría al sentir su tacto tras todo lo sucedido.

― **No me toques** … ― La intensidad del rechazo asombró hasta al mismo Sasuke, tras notar en un leve vistazo lo profundo que caló aquello en Naruto. Miró la mano con que le rechazó conteniendo lo mejor que podía sus emociones a punto de explotar. Era increíble que incluso sintiéndose de esa manera no quisiera causarle a Naruto algún mal. ―…Quiero estar solo ―. Añadió firmemente pero sin ser agresivo esta vez. Naruto simplemente se alejó de él, y aunque continuaba viéndose dolido por su rechazo, no dijo una sola palabra.

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada hasta la salida que daba hasta el patio, e ignorándole, decidió salir de allí lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. A paso lento a causa del dolor físico producto de la brusca caída y el dolor emocional que le pesaba internamente, llegó hasta el exterior y caminó hasta estar de pie junto a la piscina, totalmente solo.

Al visualizar su reflejo en el agua, que se movía levemente a causa del viento del otoño, pudo reconocer como la imagen del antiguo Sasuke y de él mismo, se fusionaban en uno solo. Sus destinos unidos. Cerró sus ojos ante el incremento de la asfixiante presión que no le permitía respirar con normalidad. Los recuerdos que no había podido ver hasta ahora habían sido de alguna manera, desbloqueados por el beso que vio entre Naruto y Hinata. También sabía la razón de aquello y ahora, todo lo que no comprendía de su pasado: las emociones y sentimientos ocultos que no terminaba de comprender, los pensamientos evitados y el motivo de sus acciones se mostraban ante él tan claras como el agua frente a sus ojos.

En su antigua vida, Sasuke se aseguró de reprimir sus sentimientos a causa de lo que pasó con todos los de su generación después de que terminara la guerra. Naruto se había casado, con Hinata. Naruto, quien ya no tenía una razón para seguirle, tuvo la oportunidad para conocer a alguien con quien podía compartir su vida, alguien a quien amar. Por fin había continuado con su vida lejos de esa extraña obsesión que tenía con él, y él supo en ese momento que jamás podría decir nada de lo que sentía, que Naruto era el todo para él, pues sus errores pasados pesaban demasiado como para arruinar la vida de alguien que por fin parecía ser feliz.

Rió con pesar al darse cuenta de que, irónicamente, esta situación era bastante similar a la que vivió en ese entonces. Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos otra vez… y por como Naruto reaccionó ante su aparición, quizás ella sí era la felicidad de Naruto así como lo fue en el pasado. La diferencia estaba en que en esta vida, ellos sí pudieron conocerse mucho antes, y por esto tenían una conexión más duradera, mucho más de la que tenía con él.

Por primera vez sintió realmente el peso de sus acciones pasadas, al parecer su destino quería repetirse y él, al evitar que aquello sucediera, tardó demasiado en dar con Naruto. Pudo intentar cambiar su destino después de dejar que Sakura le ayudase a dar con él. Tal vez debió seguirle el juego a Sakura solo una vez y conocer al Naruto de diecisiete años al igual que su prima lo hizo. Si hubiese hecho eso, tal vez podría haberse percatado antes de lo que la mirada, la sonrisa, y de lo que la cercanía de Naruto significaban para él en realidad.

Se envió una mirada resignada a través de su reflejo en el agua y una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza en un intento de contener las emociones que crecían en él y que pulsaban por salir: la frustración, la pena, y la angustia amenazaban con desbordarse a medida que se fortalecía el nudo en su garganta. Todo sería tan fácil, en verdad lo sería… podría dejar a Naruto tranquilamente ser feliz con ella… todo sería tan malditamente fácil si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que al igual que hizo antes, comenzaba a querer a Naruto una vez más… sintiendo sus ojos arder y aferrando fuertemente su mano izquierda a su pecho, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, más allá de las luces que le rodeaban, buscando un consuelo que jamás llegaría.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar.

El llanto llegó, inevitable. Lloró y lloró por todos los años que soportó en su anterior vida y en los cuales no soltó una sola lágrima. Lloró, en silencio, por sus actuales sentimientos y el destino que tenían. Sonrió derrotado ante la idea de que verdaderamente se encontraba maldito. Él, quien jamás se interesó por nadie en su corta vida, ahora se percataba que su ciclo se repetiría. _"Eres importante…demasiado importante Naruto…"_ Reconoció al fin recordando al Naruto de la otra noche, el que se preocupaba por él… aquel que lo salvó una vez más.

Sasuke sabía, podía reconocer que sus sentimientos por el Naruto actual eran solamente suyos y quizás hasta más fuertes de lo que alguna vez pudieron ser. Debió saberlo desde la primera vez que le vio.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, dejando salir el dolor libremente sin hacer nada más que aceptar que aunque le doliera casi al límite de lo tolerable, lo único que podía hacer ahora era resignarse a aceptar todo aquello, guardar nuevamente lo que sentía solo para sí mismo y preocuparse solo de protegerle hasta que atraparan al extraño que les perseguía y que quería acabar con ellos para dar con Kurama.

Tras secar el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas, llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos del pantalón, decidiendo que ya era hora de volver con los demás. Agradecía enormemente que fuera de noche, así no notarían que había estado llorando, ya que esa sería la única ocasión en que se dejaría llevar de esa manera. No lloraría nunca más.

Intentando pensar lo más seriamente posible, quizás esta era una de las razones por las cuales sus recuerdos se hacían consientes solo al estar dormido. Sintiéndose estúpido por recordar nuevamente como Naruto le despertó aquella noche, y el calor de sus brazos sujetándole, inhaló fuertemente antes de voltearse para regresar adentro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sitió tal sorpresa que casi cae al agua al sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban una vez más.

Naruto estaba allí, mirándole fijamente.

¿Desde hace cuanto?

― Naruto… ― Su voz sonaba un poco extraña, pero no le tomó importancia. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que quería estar solo. ― le recordó, más frío de lo usual. Se sorprendió al encontrar el parecido con el tono que utilizaba mientras estaba lleno de odio, en el pasado.

―…― Naruto lucía un poco incómodo ante sus ojos, pero esta vez Sasuke no tenía la paciencia como para esperar a que se decidiera a hablar. Ni tampoco quería ver su cara por mucho tiempo porque inevitablemente recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del recinto.

La voz de Naruto le detuvo.

― Sasuke… ¿Qué pasó allí adentro en realidad?

―…Me desmayé ¿No se vio claramente? ― preguntó Sasuke, con ironía.

― No parecías estar desmayado… ― Aclaró Naruto ―. Solo parecías dormir ―. Sasuke se tensó.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

― Me he visto obligado a averiguar ciertas cosas. ― Aseguró Naruto, haciendo alusión a su propia condición. ― Tú… lucías como esa noche. Sakura-chan dijo que no era nada grave, pero que tampoco encajaba con un desmayo normal. Estábamos por llamar a una ambulancia si no despertabas pronto…

―…Como ves, no pasó nada grave. ― aseguró. ― Volvamos dentro. ― ordenó. Pero cuando pasaba junto a Naruto este le tomó del brazo con fuerza para detenerlo. Sasuke agradeció que no se estuvieran mirando a la cara para que este no notara cuan afectado estaba por la cercanía repentina.

― ¿Por qué llorabas, Sasuke? ― Sasuke solo guardó silencio, fue bueno suponer que le había oído.

Al ver que no obtendría una respuesta directa, Naruto continuó. ― Esto… ¿Tiene que ver con lo de la otra noche? ― se mantuvieron en la misma posición por varios segundos más, y la fuerza con la que Naruto le afirmaba no disminuía.

― **Suéltame.** ― Ordenó Sasuke. Naruto obedeció moviendo su mano lentamente. Sasuke retrocedió un paso para mirarle directamente al hablar, todavía sintiendo el fantasma de la presión en su brazo. ― Naruto… sabes que no diré nada sobre eso― aclaró ―, así como tú no dirás nada sobre tu problema. ― Naruto abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, sin embargo, simplemente apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Parecía frustrado.

― Ya despedimos a todos… ― la voz de Hinata interrumpió el incómodo silencio que comenzaba a rodearles. Sasuke se obligó a mirarla directamente. No podía escapar de la realidad por siempre.

― Bien, será mejor ir a casa. ― Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto se mantuvo en su sitio. Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y siendo lo más amable que podía en aquella situación, tocó su hombro antes de decir: ― Será mejor que vayas a buscar al idiota de tu novio, Hinata. ― necesitaba materializar de alguna forma la verdad. Sería más fácil enfrentarlo de esa manera.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, pero antes de que Hinata le contestara, quien menos se esperaba que dijese algo, habló en su lugar.

― No somos pareja. ― era la voz de Naruto.

Sasuke sintió a Hinata tensarse bajo su toque, la vergüenza anterior había dado paso a una leve tristeza en ella. Cuando volteó a ver a Naruto este le miraba fijamente, aunque cuando posó sus ojos sobre Hinata pudo ver que este parecía sentirse algo culpable.

Sasuke soltó rápidamente a su prima, sin saber exactamente qué pensar.

― Sasuke. ― le llamó Hinata tras el incómodo silencio que volvió a rodearlos, aunque esta vez a los tres juntos. ― ¿Te sientes bien como para ir solo a casa?

― Estoy perfectamente. ― respondió Sasuke, llevando su atención hasta Hinata, quien tenía una mirada y leve sonrisa incómoda que se le hacían extremadamente conocidas. Él la había visto muchas veces en sus recuerdos más recientes. Cuando estuvo de regreso en Konoha tras la guerra años más tarde. ― Volveré adentro. ― decidió terminar esa conversación por el momento. No se sentía listo como para enfrentarles por más tiempo.

Con rapidez se encaminó hasta el recinto que ya estaba vacío y en silencio, pero habiéndose adentrado unos cuantos pasos en el interior, un repentino mareo y leves nauseas lo aquejaron, instándole a afirmarse de la pared más cercana y llevando la mano derecha hasta cubrir su boca. Al parecer los efectos de recordar estando despierto continuaban.

Al sentir unos pasos frente a él levantó la vista que tuvo enfocada en el piso para ver a Sakura frente a él. Ella le miraba seriamente mientras se acercaba más. Posó una de sus manos sobre su frente para luego asentir.

― No pareces tener fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó.

― Estoy bien. Solo fue un mareo. ― Sakura suspiró, se alejó de él y caminó hasta la salida al patio.

― ¡Nos vamos a casa! ― anunció ella.

Tras eso, Sasuke sintió unos pasos correr hasta ellos. Naruto apareció a través de la puerta, seguido más tarde por Hinata. Ambos le observaron estando aun afirmado contra la pared. Intuyendo que no le dejarían en paz si no actuaba con normalidad, se alejó del muro y se cruzó de brazos. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke supo que no se creería que estaba bien.

― ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ― preguntó Naruto a Sakura, sin embargo, no alejaba la vista de él. ― no parece estar en buenas condiciones.

Sasuke planeaba responder pero Sakura se adelantó, sorprendiéndole.

― Yo conduciré por él. ― anteponiéndose a la oposición de Sasuke en el asunto, apuntó hasta él y añadió: ― Lo de hace un momento puede repetirse mientras conduces, no es seguro dejarte solo. ― Sasuke no tuvo más opción que aceptar que eso era cierto. ― Dejaré mi auto aquí. No le sucederá nada. Naruto ― le llamó. ― ¿No te molesta que me quede una noche contigo, verdad?

― Claro que no. ― respondió Naruto.

― Bien. Acompaña a Hinata a casa antes de volver a la tuya, nos veremos allá.

Antes de salir, Hinata se acercó hasta Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, claro signo de preocupación. Antes de alejarse de él nuevamente esbozó una de esas extrañas sonrisas que parecían reales, pero que no lo eran. Un recuerdo se coló fugazmente en su cabeza. Supo que debía sentir alguna especie de empatía por ella en aquel instante, pero lo único que sintió mientras se alejaba, era lo frío que le pareció su demostración de afecto y preocupación, y el alivio de saber que no le vería más por un tiempo.

No podía sentirse peor.

Un minuto más tarde, él estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sakura conducía. Tal y como ella le advirtió antes de salir, minutos más tarde otro mareo le asaltó aunque no fue tan intenso. Durante el resto del trayecto, Sasuke le percibió ensimismada y extremadamente seria, recordándole de cierta forma una noche específica durante el viaje que hicieron juntos en sus vidas pasadas, y también como terminó todo aquello. No le agradó la sensación.

― Sakura… ― habló Sasuke un poco antes de llegar a casa. ― ¿Por qué haces esto? Hinata pudo venir en tú lugar.

Ella desvió su mirada un solo instante del camino para verle. Cuando su atención se enfocó en el camino una vez más, respondió.

― Ella tampoco estaba en condiciones. ― Sasuke dudó un momento. ― Naruto tampoco, sin embargo, él es quien se encuentra mejor después de mí. Tú y Hinata son un desastre, aunque en diferentes sentidos y… ― Sakura se detuvo, al tiempo que el último semáforo antes de llegar a casa se puso en rojo, deteniéndoles.

― ¿y…?

― Ellos debían hablar. ― dijo, antes de retomar la marcha.

Tras estacionarse, ambos salieron del auto y se adentraron en la casa. Incluso aunque quisiese que ella se marchara lo más rápido posible, en ese momento no era una opción viable. Naruto todavía no llegaba y no podía dejarla en la calle.

Después de ofrecerle un café que ella amablemente rechazó, ambos se sentaron en la sala a esperar que Naruto llegara. Sasuke no podía definir cómo se sentía exactamente en aquella situación. Su yo proveniente del pasado, se encontraba de cierta manera acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura, pero, su yo actual se sentía tan incómodo como el día que le rechazó totalmente. Recordar ese día no le ponía de mejor humor. En un principio ambos acordaron que sería una cita para terminar con esa insistencia de parte de Sakura en ser su pareja… en intentar que él le quisiera. Esta no salió bien al final y Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de ser algo más duro con ella de lo habitual.

" _Jamás podré amarte Sakura ¿lo entiendes?...Esto se está volviendo una molestia"_ Al parecer esas palabras afectaron mucho más en ella de lo que él creyó que harían y, después de que ella se marchara intentando no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, le dijo que no le molestaría más a través de un último mensaje. Y ahora aquí estaban, cuatro años más tarde.

La reacción de Sakura ante su rechazo en esta vida, ahora que recordaba del todo lo que transcurrió después de la guerra en sus vidas pasadas, fue totalmente diferente a la de sus anteriores vidas. La Sakura del pasado entendía el punto de su rechazo e incluso de esa manera ellos dos tuvieron un futuro… pero, quizás, esta nueva manera de responder, fuera mucho más sana que la que se dio antes (1). Recordando a la Sakura que se obligaba a aparentar felicidad y que se resguardó bajo el cariño que le entregó a él hasta sus últimos años de vida, Sasuke se reafirmó a sí mismo que su lejanía en esta vida, había sido la mejor solución. No quería cometer los mismos errores una vez más, aunque la hija que un día tuvo ya no esté dentro de sus planes. Ahora, no necesitaba restituir un clan.

― Lo siento… ― eso se le escapó de los labios de forma tan natural, que Sasuke se sorprendió bastante. Ciertamente, debía estar afectado por todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, ya que solo bajo estas condiciones se vio capaz de decir esas palabras para lo sucedido hace cuatro años, que también, aunque ella no lo recordara, era una disculpa por dejarse llevar por la leve sensación de alivio que ella le entregó en el pasado y que los condujo a un camino totalmente errado.

Cuando Sakura le miró, parecía sumamente consternada. Estaba claro que no se esperaba una palabra de su parte y menos, una frase como esa… que podía significar muchas cosas.

― ¿P-por qué te disculparías, Sasuke? Sabes que mi deber como futura médica me obliga a cuidar de quienes están mal…

― No es por eso, Sakura. ― Ella solo se mostró confundida en respuesta y Sasuke decidió dejar las cosas así. No valía la pena reabrir viejas heridas que quizás ya estaban cerradas. ―…mejor, no me hagas caso.

Después de un intenso silencio, en que ninguno se miró a la cara, ella respondió: ― ¿Sabes? Sasuke, esas palabras me habría agradado oírlas hace cuatro años. ― Sasuke volvió a mirarle, ella sonreía con nostalgia ―. En verdad no tienes tacto para decir las cosas, aunque te comprendo, después de todo yo era demasiado insistente. ― admitió al final riendo levemente.

―…Es cierto. ― concordó Sasuke, ella le envió una breve mirada molesta que suavizó con rapidez. Sasuke supo que ella sabía que no podía enfadarse demasiado tiempo por algo que era una realidad.

― En verdad no has cambiado tu manera de dirigirte a los demás, Sasuke. ― dijo Sakura. A lo que le siguió unos segundos silenciosos. ―…Después de hoy me di cuenta de algo. ― añadió ella, mientras parecía hacer memoria.

― ¿…de qué?

― Cuando te vi caer al suelo entre los invitados y Naruto corrió para recogerte ―. Ella rió. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco. ―. Ese idiota, saltó así como así del escenario ¿Qué si hubiese caído mal? ― Por alguna razón esas acciones impulsivas de Naruto no sorprendieron del todo a Sasuke, aunque seguían doliendo. ― como sea, cuando te vi caer, sentí un impulso de correr para llegar a ti también… ¿entiendes? Se supone que mi desesperación por ti había terminado hace años…

"… _incluso ahora, te sigo queriendo."_ La voz de la antigua Sakura resonó en su mente de improvisto. Sasuke comenzó a tensarse. Esperaba que lo que él creía que seguiría ahora no fuese exactamente igual a lo ocurrido en sus memorias.

― Sakura, yo… ― le interrumpió, pero ella le hiso callar.

― No digas nada. Déjame terminar, ya que probablemente esta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para sincerarnos, o al menos, sincerarme yo. ― Sasuke asintió. ― Bueno, Sasuke… ― continuó ella, con calma. ― descubrí que incluso ahora, me sigues gustando. ― Ella lo dijo, pero lo que sintió Sasuke al oírle fue totalmente diferente de su recuerdo. Ahora, ella no parecía suplicarle nada. ― Y no te asustes por favor. Comprendí que te quiero pero como se ha querido a un amigo, alguien a quien se ha perdido, un recuerdo… y al verte sufriendo por algo… aun así quiero que seas feliz. Parece que no me desagradas tanto como creí, ni te guardo tanto rencor como creía.

Sakura le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando decía estar enamorada de él. Sasuke comprendió que lo más sensato había sido rechazarle como lo hiso hace años, aunque a Sakura le hubiese dolido demasiado.

― Gracias, Sakura ―. Agradeció ―. Y es bueno que tú seas feliz ahora ―. Al decir aquello Sasuke se sintió libre de una gran carga… al menos uno de ellos se encontraba mejor en esta vida.

― Oh ¿Lo notaste? ― dijo ella.

― Si. ― afirmó él.

Claramente ella se veía mejor, sin aquellos sentimientos a medias ni acuerdos que estaban destinados a fracasar por más que se buscara lo contrario. Un instante más tarde, las facciones de Sakura adquirieron la seriedad que tenía de camino hasta su casa. Aquello interrumpió el recuerdo de los acontecimientos entre ella y él que descubrió hace poco tiempo.

― Sé que algo te sucedió allá en la fiesta, Sasuke. ― él no sabía si ella era demasiado perceptiva o él demasiado fácil de descifrar ―. Ese no fue un desmayo normal. Tus ojos también me lo dicen. ¿Estuviste llorando, verdad? ― Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento, sin energías para negar nada.

― Lo hice. ― Aceptó.

― Naruto es demasiado transparente, ¿sabes? Ha sido así siempre. Cuando el se vio tan desesperado porque estuvieras inconsciente supe de inmediato que algo raro pasaba, y cuando despertaste y le miraste confirmé mis sospechas, palideciste más de lo normal con solo verle…

― Sakura ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Después de todo, lo estaban leyendo al igual que antes, en sus memorias.

― Lo que quiero decir es que tú… que Naruto est-

Un repentino estruendo les interrumpió súbitamente.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente. Aquel ruido sin dudas, había sido el sonido de un arma disparándose.

― Naruto ― Dijo alarmado.

Sin importarle nada, corrió hasta la entrada y salió de allí para llegar hasta Naruto. Había bajado la guardia. ¿Cómo no sintió a Naruto llegar? ¿Tan ensimismado estaba todavía en aquellos recuerdos? Sin importarle nada más, se apresuró en cruzar la calle para llegar a su destino. Necesitaba verificar, confirmar que Naruto estaba bien. Que no le habían dañado, que estaba vivo. Solo la idea de que esto no fuera así le atemorizaba al punto de la desesperación y el movimiento de sus piernas no parecía ser lo suficientemente veloz para llegar a verlo.

La puerta no estaba asegurada, por lo que pudo entrar con facilidad. Con agilidad, retiró el arma que llevaba encima y la sujetó con ambas manos. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras revisaba la sala apuntando con el arma. No había nadie allí. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y vio que algo, una tenue luz, iluminaba el piso desde la cocina. Se aproximó unos metros y notó que la luz provenía del refrigerador a medio abrir. Siguió inspeccionando el sitio con la mirada hasta que en una esquina, sentado sobre el piso y afirmado en la pared más cercana se encontraba Naruto.

― Nar-

Sasuke detuvo su llamado. Se paralizó al ver la sangre que cubría el abdomen de Naruto. Un frío intenso le recorrió de pies a cabeza y se olvidó de respirar por un momento al no encontrar una pista de que estuviera consciente. No movió ningún músculo al pensar lo peor. Solo en el momento en que Naruto levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarle, Sasuke se sintió vivo otra vez.

― ¿Sasuke? ― la voz de Naruto sonaba confundida, asustada.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y dejando el arma a un lado revisó la zona cubierta de sangre, con temor. Al no encontrar ninguna herida allí, se apresuró en revisar el resto de su cuerpo. Tocó sus piernas y sus brazos con rapidez, verificando que no estuviese herido en ninguna parte. Por último, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercando sus rostros suspiró aliviado.

Definitivamente ese no había sido un buen día. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

― **Estás bien** … estás bien, Naruto… ― habló Sasuke, verdaderamente aliviado, quien cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en sentir el calor que emanaba Naruto. Y pensar que hace menos de una hora no le quería tener cerca.

Las luces de la cocina se encendieron segundos más tarde y Sasuke se alejó de Naruto para mirar a sus espaldas. Sakura estaba de pie, mirando hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, horrorizada ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

― No puede ser… ― abriendo más los ojos ante la sensación de descubrimiento, buscó inmediatamente a Naruto y se acercó hasta él sin esperar. Arrodillándose a su lado revisó los mismos sitios que revisó Sasuke antes y se abrazó a Naruto.

― Estoy Bien, Sakura-chan. Me siento mucho mejor…―. Le tranquilizó Naruto, mientras le abrazaba de vuelta y antes de continuar miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos ―. Me alivia que estés aquí.

Sasuke, ignorando la extraña sensación que creció en él por las últimas palabras dichas por Naruto, se apresuró en tomar el arma que antes dejó en el suelo y levantándose, se acercó hasta el hombre que sí estaba herido en el otro extremo de la cocina, dejando que el temor y alivio que le invadían se transformaran en rabia hacia el hombre. Era el mismo sujeto que les había estado siguiendo. Tenía ambas manos posicionadas sobre su herida para hacer presión. La parte baja de su abdomen y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

― Es increíble que hayas llegado hasta aquí. ¿Jin? No es así. ― recordó el expediente, aunque dudada que ese fuera un nombre real. ― ¿ **Debería terminar con esto ahora**? ― Sasuke apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre con el arma. El miedo que sintió de perder a Naruto más allá de lo emocional, le hiso olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de que debía mantener al hombre con vida para interrogarlo.

― No lo hagas, Sasuke. ― la voz de Naruto le detuvo, aminorando un poco la rabia que sentía y el tan desconocido sentimiento de venganza que comenzaba a crecer en él. ― Hay que llevarlo a un hospital y avisar a la policía.

― No…― se rehusó el extraño.

Sasuke comprendió el por qué no podrían tomar ninguna de esas dos opciones. El hombre sería detenido inmediatamente después de curarle y ya no tendrían ninguna pista de lo que pasaba con los bijuus.

― Sakura. ― llamó Sasuke sin despegar los ojos del hombre. ― ¿Puedes verificar si está en riesgo de muerte?

― Pero… ― Sakura intentó rehusarse.

― No podemos llevarle al hospital ― dijo, esta vez volteándose hacia Sakura. ― Y tampoco con la policía ―. Tanto Sakura como Naruto fruncieron el ceño con desconfianza, pero solo uno de ellos replicó.

― ¡Lo que hiso es un delito! ― Sakura se levantó del lado de Naruto para enfrentar a Sasuke ―. Casi asesina a mi hermano… ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

― Sakura-chan. ― interrumpió Naruto desde su asiento. ― ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? Estoy seguro de que pagará por todo, a su tiempo. Si no le revisas, morirá de verdad.

Sakura suavizó su mirada al ver a su hermano y aguantándose el llanto se acercó al hombre, para revisarle.

― Naruto… ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ― le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, ayudándole a levantarse.

― Llegué a casa y vine directamente a la cocina, se suponía que después de eso aseguraría la entrada. Pero antes de poder regresar, me apuntó con el arma por la espalda y… ― Naruto entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Naruto?

― Solo…dijo lo de siempre y logré distraerlo lo suficiente para intentar arrebatarle el arma. Forcejeamos unos segundos y se disparó a sí mismo.

Tras esas palabras, Sasuke comprendió el por qué Naruto también estaba cubierto de sangre, también comprendió las altas posibilidades de que quien estuviera ahora herido pudo ser Naruto también. Su temor por perderle no lo había sentido tan intensamente ni siquiera en su vida pasada. Ya que al fin y al cabo, no llegó hasta el momento de verle morir.

― No morirá por esta herida ― dijo Sakura junto al extraño, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ― Pero si sigue perdiendo sangre será peligroso. Hay que llevarle a un hospital.

― No. ― Sasuke ignoró el enfado de Sakura ante su respuesta negativa, después de todo, conocía las implicancias de ejercer la medicina y Sakura estaba muy cerca de ser plenamente una. ― ¿Qué necesitas para curarte? ― preguntó al hombre esta vez.

―…Al zorro… ― respondió el hombre llamado Jin.

― ¿Zorro? ― preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke recordó que aquello era un asunto que ni Naruto ni ella comprenderían. Tendría que encontrar una buena manera de explicarse a Sakura sin revelarle la verdad. Decidió ignorar su intervención y continuar con el sujeto.

― Necesito una garantía, para llevarte allí. ― Sasuke se agachó a su lado. ― No deberás intentar nada contra Naruto nuevamente, ni tampoco contra lo que buscas. Si no me das una garantía ahora mismo, te dejaré morir.

Sasuke sintió a Sakura moverse a sus espaldas, pero también notó como Naruto le detuvo. Sasuke comenzaba a encontrar extraño el tranquilo comportamiento de Naruto ante esa situación y aunque se lo agradecía, sabía que ya no podría ocultarle más la verdad. Estaba siendo demasiado para una sola noche.

― No haré nada… pero, no puedo darte ninguna garan- ― una tos dolorosa le interrumpió. ―…Garantía. ― continuó. ― Y tampoco puedo morir.

― Bien, te ayudaré con eso. ― Ofreció Sasuke, que aunque seguía preocupado por que el hombre en verdad muriera, no podía irse de allí hasta saber que estaban a salvo. ― Sé que alguien te está ayudando con esto… entrégamelo, dime quien es y estás salvado.

Justo cuando el hombre tenía intenciones de negarse a los ojos de Sasuke, el sonido de una vibración llegó hasta ellos. Era el celular del hombre. Sasuke sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo de este y le enseñó la pantalla. Al leer el nombre allí, el terror se hiso presente en sus facciones. Estaba claro de quién era la llamada.

― Haremos algo. ― habló Sasuke todavía sin contestar. ― contestaré y pondré el altavoz, harás que diga dónde está e iremos por él.

― No…

― ¿No?

― No le hagan daño… Haré lo que digan pero, no le hagan nada.

― No estás en posición de-

― **Está bien.** ― interrumpió Naruto, tocando el hombro de Sasuke. ― Así lo haremos. ― aseguró, antes de dirigirse a Sasuke. ― Si tardamos más, él morirá en serio.

Sasuke solo asintió, dándole la razón y contestó el llamado. No podía dejarse llevar más por la idea de infringir daño al hombre para hacerle pagar. Había otras cosas importantes en juego todavía.

― _¿¡Jin!?_ ― Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz del otro lado de la línea. Aquella era la voz de una mujer. No solo eso, era una niña. ― _¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?_

― Kaya… estoy bien.

― _Has tardado demasiado…_

― Kaya, ¿D-dónde estás? ― preguntó con dificultad.

― _¿Jin?… ¿T-te dispararon?_ ― Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

― Kaya… por favor, solo respóndeme.

― _¡No! Espérame. Iré contigo._

Tras eso, solo se escuchó el tono de cortar. Sasuke no podía creer que quien estaba llevándose los bijuus fuera una niña. Recordó lo que Kurama le dijo hace años sobre el nacimiento de algo peligroso. Si no recordaba mal eso había sido hace más o menos diez años, ¿podría haber estado hablando de esto? Lleno de dudas, se levantó del lado del sujeto y buscó el arma que el hombre usó para dispararse y que ahora se encontraba a varios metros lejos de él.

Sintió el sonido de los tacones de Sakura provenir desde su espalda y supo que habían demasiadas cosas que tendría que explicar.

― Esto no está bien, Sasuke ―. Le oyó decir ―. Naruto parece estar bien, pero no lo está. Tú, tampoco y ese hombre menos. ¿Por qué no quieres llevarle con la policía?

― Esto es algo que va más allá de lo que ellos puedan hacer. ― Sasuke la enfrentó antes de continuar: ― Sakura, necesito que nos acompañes para que vigiles el estado de ese hombre. Prometo que te explicaré todo esto más tarde.

Se miraron por varios segundos, antes de que Naruto llamase a Sakura para que le diera otro vistazo al hombre, quien ahora lucía más pálido. Sakura usó una prenda de Naruto a modo de vendaje improvisado para hacer mayor presión. Cuando notaron que Jin comenzaba a mostrar indicios de querer llevarse por el sueño, Sakura les obligó a tomarlo y llevarlo luego al automóvil de Sasuke, debían apresurarse o sería demasiado tarde.

― ¡Jin! ― El grito de una pequeña los alarmó a todos mientras subían al hombre al asiento trasero del auto. ― ¿¡Por qué se lo llevan!? ― Cuando Sasuke la miró no podía estar más sorprendido. De todas las opciones que tenía en su cabeza sobre quien podría ser, jamás se imaginó aquella opción. La pequeña albina se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos y él pudo darse cuenta de que probablemente estuviese ciega.

Sasuke se le acercó unos pasos y habló claramente.

― Si quieres que Jin viva, ven con nosotros. ― definitivamente no tenía talento ni energía para tratar con los niños.

La niña, con desconfianza, retrocedió un paso.

― Será mejor que subas al auto y le indiques a Sakura donde hacia donde conducir, Sasuke. ― Naruto le dio un leve empujón antes de ponerse a la altura de la niña para hablarle: ― Hola, me llamo Naruto. ― La niña también le miraba con desconfianza. ― No te preocupes por Jin, él estará bien. Yo te llevaré con él.

Sasuke se alejó de allí dejándole la niña a Naruto y fue con Sakura para indicarle hacia dónde ir. Al parecer ella no le dejaría conducir aunque se lo rogara. Tras un tenso camino en que Sakura se abstuvo de preguntarle cualquier cosa, llegaron al templo pocos minutos más tarde, seguidos de Naruto, y Sasuke supo que Kurama no estaría para nada feliz con la inesperada visita.

Antes de llevar al hombre dentro, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que esperara en el auto, quien a regañadientes, aceptó. Sin embargo, la pequeña niña les siguió de todas formas. Estaba tranquila y no decía una palabra, aunque su preocupación se hacía evidente en su mirada. En un principio, Sasuke supuso que estaría ciega pero ese no parecía ser realmente el caso.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada, esta fue abierta por Kurama y estaba más que claro que aquella situación no se la esperaba.

― No tengo tiempo para explicar nada, Kurama. ― advirtió Sasuke al zorro, quien solo le envió una mirada de molestia y desconfianza, antes de enfocar su atención en la pequeña que les acompañaba.

― _Ella es peligrosa. Uchiha ¿Qué pensabas al traerla hasta aquí?_ ― preguntó el residente del templo.

Sasuke solo continuó sus pasos hasta que todos estuvieron dentro del templo central. Colocaron al hombre sobre la superficie del suelo sin decir una palabra.

― Necesito que se recupere. ― le dijo Sasuke a Kurama.― Él dijo que necesitaba del Zorro para eso. ― Kurama posó su roja mirada en el hombre ya inconsciente. ― No te preocupes, solo ha perdido mucha sangre, él ha prometido no hacer nada. Si lo hace, yo mismo lo mataré.

La niña, dio un pequeño respingo ante esa aclaración y extrañamente Naruto la tranquilizó con un leve toque en el hombro.

― Ella tampoco hará nada. ¿Verdad? ― interrumpió Naruto.

La pequeña solo asintió.

Sin convencerse del todo, Kurama les pidió a todos que le dejaran a solas con el extraño. A quien más costó sacar de allí fue a la pequeña, sin embargo, Naruto se ocupó de ella. Por primera vez, Sasuke sintió que quizás el que Naruto fuera un profesor no era una idea tan descabellada, tenía claramente un don para tratar con los niños.

Después de salir, la pequeña se alejó de ambos y corrió hasta una de las grandes piedras para hacer las plegarias y se sentó allí. Sasuke caminó con dirección a la calle y se detuvo cuando distinguió a Sakura en el interior del auto, esperando. Tenía que pensar cómo explicar todo aquello de forma coherente y sin develar la verdad. Mientras pensaba en cómo hacerlo, sintió unos pasos detenerse a sus espaldas. Era Naruto.

― Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando-dattebayo. ― confesó Naruto. Y Sasuke no se sorprendió por esto, lo que si le asombraba era la calma con la cual actuó durante todo este tiempo, a pesar de casi ser asesinado. ― Bastardo, sé muy bien que tú sí sabes de qué va todo esto. Cuando volvamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ― determinó al final, para luego correr y acercarse a la pequeña nuevamente.

Sasuke volvería con Sakura primero, para solucionar ese problema.

Cuando estuvo sentado junto a Sakura, esta vez en el asiento del conductor, esperó por la primera pregunta.

― ¿Y bien? ― comenzó Sakura. ―…primero, no denuncias un intento de homicidio ni me dejas proteger la vida de un herido y ahora, le traes a un templo abandonado, prácticamente en ruinas, que supuestamente le sanará. ¿Podrías explicármelo?

Sasuke dejó caer su peso por completo en el asiento y mirando hacia donde Naruto y la niña se encontraban, comenzó a hablar.

― Sé que no estoy en derecho de pedirte nada, Sakura, pero… por Naruto, no por mí, no digas nada sobre esto. Ni a Hinata, ni a la policía.

―…Tienes razón, no tienes derecho de pedírmelo ― ella afirmó ―. Pero si es por mi hermano no tengo opción. Aun así espero que tu explicación no termine solo así.

― Ese hombre y esa niña, tienen relación con Naruto y conmigo.

― Eso puedo verlo ―. Obvió Sakura.

― No de la manera que crees… No es solo por que siguieran a Naruto y yo lo esté investigando, es algo más grande que eso. Yo… ― Sasuke dudó por un momento si el tergiversar la realidad de esa manera sería lo más apropiado en ese momento, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea. Su cansancio se estaba notando en su dificultad para pensar.

― ¿Podrías ser más claro? ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? ― indagó ella.

― Sakura…― Sasuke volteó el rostro hasta mirar de frente a Sakura, que se estaba impacientando. ― Yo sabía de Naruto desde mucho antes de que lo llevaras a mi oficina.

Sakura no se vio sorprendida.

― Hinata te había hablado sobre él.

― No. ― negó Sasuke rotundamente. ― Te equivocas, ella jamás lo nombró, ni una sola vez. ― aclaró.

Sakura dudó.

― Entonces…

― Yo lo pude ver, y sabía quién era desde pequeño. ― Sakura lucía más confundida con cada segundo. ― ¿Hinata te habló alguna vez sobre algún problema mío?

― No…― Sakura parecía estar haciendo memoria. ― No…lo sé. Solo decía que no podías descansar bien, que no dormías bien…

― Eran pesadillas… Sakura. ― le llamó para ella volviera prestarle atención. Cuando lo hiso, continuó. ― Conocí a Naruto de esa manera. Lo veía en mis pesadillas… ― Sakura abrió más los ojos ante la sorpresa. ― puede que suene increíble pero, de alguna forma, yo sabía que todo esto podría pasar. ― Cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar sobre esta parte esperaba que sonara, al menos, un poco más creíble que la idea de las vidas pasadas.

Después de un momento de tenso silencio, Sakura todavía incrédula, continuó.

― Suponiendo que te creo… ¿Sabías que intentarían matarle? ― Sasuke no negó ni afirmó nada ―. Sasuke **¿Por qué no impediste todo esto?** Naruto casi…

― Lo que he visto es algo que no se puede evitar. ― Sasuke pensó en cómo sus destinos convergían una vez más y aunque algunos detalles lograron ser diferentes, aun existía una parte que al parecer se terminaría desarrollando de la misma manera, con Naruto y Hinata. ― al igual que todo esto, solo se puede actuar de acuerdo a lo que se me ha mostrado.

―… esto no es… es demasiado difícil de creer. Pero si es así… ese desmayo…parecías dormir más que estar desmayado… ― reflexionó en voz alta. ― ¿Lo de la fiesta también tenía que ver con eso?

―…Si. ― Sasuke esperaba que tras esa respuesta, Sakura detuviera de alguna manera su interrogatorio. De alguna forma, le parecía extraño que lo estuviese escuchando con tanta calma, e intentando creerle. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar sin vivir nada de lo que había vivido, ni siquiera podría imaginarse creyéndolo.

Al ver al frente, pudo notar como la niña y Naruto parecían comunicarse con confianza, la incomodidad y desconfianza de la niña parecían haber desparecido y Naruto también se veía más tranquilo.

― ¿Naruto no lo sabe? ― Sakura se atrevió a preguntar.

Parecía haber aceptado de cierta forma toda su palabrería.

― No. Al igual que yo no sé lo de su problema…pero creo que llegó la hora de explicárselo.

― Sasuke… si guardo silencio acerca de todo esto, ¿Naruto estará seguro?

Sasuke cerró los ojos antes de voltearse a responderle de frente, rogando por que sus palabras se volvieran una realidad.

― Lo estará. ― Notó el alivio en Sakura.

―…No diré nada entonces.

Con alivio, Sasuke miró hacia el frente nuevamente y al hacerlo, notó como la puerta de entrada se abría lentamente. Kurama apareció desde dentro indicándole a Naruto que entrara y ambos miraron en dirección al auto donde Sasuke se encontraba. Cuando él miró a Sakura, ella tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Estaba claro que ella no podía ver a Kurama.

― Sakura…

― Creo que prefiero no saber sobre eso. Olvidaré todo lo que pase esta noche, al final.

Sasuke vio a Sakura cerrar los ojos antes de dejar el auto nuevamente. Trotó hasta la entrada del templo y junto a Naruto y la niña, se adentraron en el templo. El hombre, Jin, yacía todavía en el piso, pero esta vez su herida ya no estaba abierta y había recuperado en parte el color natural de su piel. La pequeña se acercó a él con rapidez y sujetó fuertemente una de sus manos.

― _Tardaste demasiado en traerlo, Uchiha. La pérdida de sangre casi lo mata._ ― dijo Kurama. Molesto. ― _Ahora deberá quedarse aquí por un tiempo, la curación mediante chakra no la puede soportar cualquiera. Una suerte que él sea resistente._

Sasuke miró a Naruto quien pareció reaccionar ante la palabra chakra. La leve tensión en su postura lo demostraba.

― _Creo que tienes algo que hacer. Ya es tiempo de hacerlo._ ― le dijo Kurama a Sasuke, quien claramente se refería a hablar con Naruto. ― _Pueden volver a casa… y llévense a la niña con ustedes._

― ¿Qué dices? ― Definitivamente, llevarse a la niña nunca estuvo en sus planes, porque desde un principio, no creyó que fuera una niña.

― Yo lo haré. ― aseguró Naruto rápidamente y se acercó a la niña.

― _Creo que ya te diste cuenta, Uchiha, que esa mocosa es una Kaguya joven._ ― Sasuke asintió, concordando con él zorro mientras miraba hablar a Naruto con la pequeña. ― _De todas maneras debes interrogarla también._ ― Kurama se le quedó mirando fijamente y supo que de algo se percató. ― _Algo te sucedió. ¿Qué fue?_

Sasuke se resignó a que aquella sería la noche en que todos le preguntaban sobre sus asuntos.

― Solo diré, que lo recuerdo todo.

― _¿Todo?_

― Hasta el día de mi muerte. ― completó Sasuke antes de acercarse a Naruto e indicarle que ya debían marcharse de allí.

Kurama solo le siguió con la mirada y como siempre, se dio cuenta de mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Fue por eso mismo, que Sasuke se alejó tan rápido. De alguna manera, ahora comprendía el porqué Kurama jamás quiso revelarle nada con respecto a sus recuerdos faltantes. ¿Sabría él también acerca de sus sentimientos? Esperaba que no…

De camino a casa, Sasuke creyó que lo más apropiado era dejar primero a Sakura en su propio hogar. Pues estaba seguro que el resto de aquella noche sería demasiado larga como para que ella estuviera presente. Después de hacerlo y con la promesa de Sakura de no revelar nada, se encaminó a casa.

Tras bajar del auto al regresar, notó que la luz en casa de Naruto estaba encendida y aunque quería olvidarse de todo aquello e ir a dormir, su preocupación por lo que sucedería con Naruto ahora seguía demasiado presente como para siquiera intentar negarlo.

Al entrar, pues la puerta todavía no estaba asegurada, Sasuke encontró a Naruto terminando de limpiar la sangre del hombre que se había dispersado por el piso de la cocina. A diferencia de su comportamiento durante todo el tiempo después de que él se desmayara, ahora sí se notaba, por la forma en que miraba los leves rastros de sangre que quedaban por quitar del suelo, que se encontraba realmente afectado por todo lo ocurrido. La fortaleza que desprendía normalmente había desaparecido, reemplazado por una expresión afligida y algo entristecida.

― Naruto…― le llamó Sasuke.

Al igual que la primera vez que se dirigió a él en la biblioteca, este soltó aquello que afirmaban sus manos por la sorpresa. El sonido del mango del trapero que usaba para limpiar la sangre resonó al chocar contra el piso. Sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto la desvió de inmediato, dando paso ahora, a una expresión que más bien reflejaba frustración.

― Siempre haces lo mismo, bastardo. ― dijo, a la vez que recogía el trapero y terminaba por fin con su labor.

― ¿Dónde está la niña?

― Kaya.

― Bien. ¿Dónde está Kaya?

― Está dormida, en mi cuarto. ― respondió Naruto, después de ordenar aquello que utilizó para limpiar. Cuando le miró, Naruto frunció el ceño. ― ¿Qué? No la dejaría dormir en la calle. Da lo mismo lo que esté intentando hacer, es solo una niña todavía… ella prometió no escapar.

Sasuke pensó que, tal vez, si conociera quien realmente era, no pensaría lo mismo. Sinceramente esa pequeña no era "solo una niña". Naruto se movió de la cocina y tomando unas llaves se dirigió hasta la puerta con la clara intención de cerrarla.

― Naruto ― llamó Sasuke, mientras oía el sonido de la llave asegurando la cerradura. ― No sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo debo salir por esa puerta.

― ¿No te incomoda quedarte hoy o sí? ― dijo Naruto, todavía mirando hacia la puerta. ― Porque no te irás de aquí hasta aclarar todo esto. ― Sasuke sabía que él querría conocer la verdad, pero no creyó que se la pediría de manera tan directa.

Naruto se giró hacia él y Sasuke no podía descifrar del todo que tipo de emociones y pensamientos le invadían. Simplemente se pasó la mano por el cuello intentando relajarse, y antes de decir ninguna otra palabra, exhaló fuertemente. Se estaba preparando.

― Sé que jamás hablas sobre ti frente a nadie y menos frente a mí. ― comenzó. ― Pero sé que sabes que esta vez tienes que hacerlo ―. Sasuke asintió y Naruto se movió de allí para asegurar las ventanas que daban hacia el exterior ―. Ese zorro del que este hombre, de quien Jin hablaba. Tú sabías quien era desde el principio.

―…Así es. ― Naruto se tensó un poco ante su respuesta afirmativa.

― Ahora sé que realmente está buscando al Kyuubi. ― dijo Naruto, todavía sin voltearse. ― Y también sé, que tu amigo, Kurama, también tiene que ver con esto.

― Es cierto.

― Sasuke ― le llamó ahora sí, volteándose para verle. ― ¿Quién es Kurama en realidad?

La desesperación por comprender las cosas estaba clara en Naruto quien, aunque parecía algo temeroso, no perdía su fortaleza. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la expectación de saber por fin la verdad.

― Él es… él es la forma humana del Kyuubi. ― confesó Sasuke.

Naruto se sorprendió tanto que dio paso hacia atrás debido a la impresión.

― Así que era verdad-dattebayo…― dijo, tras estabilizarse, pero la luz del reconocimiento trajo con ella una desconfianza hacia él que Naruto no le había dirigido antes. ― Así que creían que yo lo tenía, que yo…que tú. Ese libro…

Cuando Naruto le miró directamente supo que su mente estaba comenzando a relacionar cosas. El parecido y las historias que ellos oían desde pequeños eran más factibles ahora de lo que jamás lo habían sido.

― Uzumaki Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi… ― Naruto se acercó hasta él y le tomó de ambos brazos, con fuerza. Obligándole a oírle con claridad. ― ¡Ese hombre me dijo que yo debía recordar algo! ― dijo con efusividad ―, que yo sabía dónde estaba el zorro. Me dijo que **tú** recordabas y que por eso yo también tenía que hacerlo… ¡Sasuke! ― exclamó al ver que Sasuke no decía nada. ― ¿Qué se supone que tengo que recordar?

Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos, pensando en que palabras usar para comenzar a decirle la verdad, sin embargo, ninguna parecía funcionar.

― Bastardo… ¿No dirás nada-dattebayo?

― No. Te lo diré. Es solo… que es difícil comenzar.

―...

― Te hablaré de mis pesadillas. ― Sasuke decidió empezar desde la primera duda que Naruto le planteó. Sus pesadillas, después de todo desde inició todo para él.

― ¿Qué? Eso no es…

― Desde allí se desliga todo para mí… y para ti también, Naruto.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió al sofá donde tomó asiento. Sasuke le siguió y estando el uno junto al otro, Naruto le invitó a seguir.

― A mis siete años las pesadillas empezaron y no se detuvieron hasta mis diecisiete años. Cada noche veía la muerte de mis padres a manos de mi hermano mayor. ― Sasuke sintió a Naruto removerse en su lugar. ― Mis padres decían que eran solo terrores nocturnos, como los de todos los niños a esa edad, pero yo… siempre supe que eran diferentes, era demasiado real. La pérdida de mis padres y de mi hermano Itachi, quien me mostró el asesinato de todos en nuestro clan…

― ¿Clan? ― Naruto preguntó confundido. Sasuke sabía que esto pasaría pero, ignorándolo por el momento decidió continuar.

― La otra noche me preguntaste por qué no te dije que los Uchiha fueron un clan…― Naruto asintió al recordarlo. ―…bueno, ellos lo fueron, lo fuimos. Pero en una sola noche todos fueron asesinados, excepto yo. Y mi hermano, quien los mató a todos…

― Sasuke, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo-dattebayo. ― Le interrumpió Naruto, con la voz algo temblorosa. ― Es imposible que tú estuvieses allí, si fue verdad, eso debió pasar hace cientos de años… además, tú no tienes ningún hermano.

― Lo que quiero decir… es que lo tuve. ― Aclaró Sasuke. ― Itachi fue mi hermano y yo, fui el único sobreviviente de un clan. Yo tampoco lo creí posible hasta que a los trece años conocí a Kurama.

― ¿Kurama?

― Él me aseguró que yo viví hace mucho tiempo una vez… y que nos conocimos allí… ― Naruto seguía incrédulo. ― Naruto…tú y yo nos conocimos también, una vez, hace cientos de años… Éramos amigos. ― Cuando terminó, Sasuke sintió a Naruto levantarse de su lado para dar vueltas por el lugar.

― Sasuke, ¡Eso es imposible-dattebayo!… ¡además-!

― Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, en mi oficina, yo ya sabía quién eras Naruto. ― Ante esa frase Naruto se detuvo y no se movió ni un paso más. La sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. ― Estuve buscándote por años, sin dar contigo, para que al final aparecieras solo frente a mí.

― No puede ser…

― Lo es. ― aseguró Sasuke. ―Te conocí por primera vez a mis siete años. Te veía en mis sueños.

Después de un largo silencio, Naruto se acercó hasta él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

― Sasuke, sé que dije que quería saber la verdad sobre todo esto pero, no hay forma de que crea que vivimos hace cientos de años o que soñabas conmigo sin conocerme. ― declaró, totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Sasuke solo le sonrió levemente de vuelta, recordando su propia negación inicial ante las palabras de Kurama.

― Todo esto es verdad…yo si te conocía Naruto, y por eso siempre quise hablarte en mis sueños pero jamás respondías a mis llamados. ― Naruto le soltó rápidamente y se alejó unos cuantos pasos afirmándose la cabeza con una mano. ― puede que no conociera al Naruto que ahora está frente a mí, pero sí conocía al "Uzumaki Naruto" que fuiste una vez.

― Yo…

― Naruto. ― le llamó Sasuke para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos. ― La razón por la que la imagen de Uzumaki Naruto es tan similar a la tuya y la razón por la que Jin y Kaya nos persiguen, es porque tú fuiste hace cientos de años, el portador del Kyuubi. ― Aseguró. Naruto estaba en shock ―Al igual que en mi caso, por alguna razón que todavía no desciframos tu alma ha renacido…. Tú, fuiste Uzumaki Naruto.

 _¡Holaaaa~!_

 _¡Por fin la verdad fue revelada a Naruto! Pero… ¿Qué tendrá Naruto que decir al respecto? Todavía faltan muchas cosas que descubrir. Las verdaderas intenciones de la niña, la relación de Naruto y Hinata, el problema oculto de Naruto y muchas cosas más…_

 _Sinceramente, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado conseguir hasta ahora, pero al final todo vale la pena._

 _Quisiera preguntarles algo, sobre el recuerdo de Sasuke sobre su viaje con Sakura en su vida pasada. Necesitaba explicarme ese acontecimiento de alguna manera, y escribí algo que creí pudo pasar con ellos, pero que a la vez calzara con esta historia. Planeaba ubicarlo en este capítulo, pero si lo hacía, el ritmo de la historia se hubiera visto entorpecido._ _ **Entonces ¿Les gustaría que lo agregara como un extra?,**_ _si es así, me gustaría que lo dijeran en sus comentarios y si no también. (_ _ **por cierto, estimo y agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios :D, ellos me animan a continuar…**_ _)_

 _Sin más que decir… ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!~~_


	8. Extra: La esperanza de algo más

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.)

 _Al final, decidí subir este capítulo de todas formas, sentí que de alguna manera era un desperdicio dejarlo allí, en la oscuridad sin que nadie lo viera…_ _ **agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado y a quienes dijeron que les interesaría leerlo ^-^ espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _Este capítulo extra_ _ **no**_ _está hecho con el propósito de inspirar "amor" entre los personajes, por lo que pueden estar en calma, aquí_ _ **no habrá**_ _estrictamente_ _ **Sasusaku.**_ _Aunque existe acercamiento entre ambos,_ _ **no es en el sentido romántico**_ _. Ya entenderán el por qué._

 _A leer~_

.

.

 **Extra:**

La esperanza de algo más.

Sakura y Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _La suave brisa de primavera dejaba una leve sensación de frescura en su rostro a cada paso que daba, aunque más pronto de lo que le hubiese agradado, se borraba para dar paso al calor que dejaba el sol sobre su piel. Aquel año, aunque todavía no fuese verano, el sol quemaba bastante dejando marca en su pálida piel…tal y como la idea de Uzumaki Naruto marcaba la forma en que se desataban sus emociones. Se había despedido de él hacía pocos minutos, un poco antes de llegar a la salida de Konoha para partir nuevamente en un largo viaje. Aquella despedida, en la que sintió demasiado pero se dijo poco, dejó en él la idea de que llevaba un peso mucho más grande que con el que había regresado._

 _Debía aceptar que todo lo sucedido en Konoha durante su ausencia le dejó bastante desconcertado. No se esperaba que el despertar romántico de la mayoría de aquellos ninjas de su generación se diera casi al mismo tiempo. Y menos se esperaba que Naruto, su único amigo, ya estuviese casado con Hyuuga Hinata, una mujer que no recordaba del todo, a pesar de reconocerle por su familia._

 _Deteniéndose un breve instante en la entrada de la aldea, dio un profundo respiro para quitarse el indicio del gran peso emocional que atormentaba su alma y que, en ese momento, luchaba con salir. Cerró sus ojos buscado una calma momentánea y al abrirlos nuevamente, se sintió capaz de marcharse una vez más. Después de todo, aquella era la mejor opción. No se quedaría en aquel lugar para ver como la persona más importante en su vida compartía su vida con alguien más…además, había muchas cosas que todavía debía investigar._

 _Habiendo avanzado unos cuantos pasos, divisó una figura conocida que le esperaba poco metros más allá en el camino, solo con una mochila cargada en la espalda. Recordaba la suave y decidida voz de Sakura prometiéndole que, sin importar qué, ella le acompañaría en su próximo viaje. Cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, pudo ver una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la expectación._

― _Sasuke-kun…_ _―_ _dijo ella, acercándose a él para caminar a su lado, pues Sasuke no detuvo su paso. Solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo._ _―_ _¿Te despediste de Naruto?_

― _Si. Hace pocos minutos._ _―_ _respondió. Dando claras señales de no querer revelar detalles._

 _Pudo sentir como Sakura mantenía la mirada fija en su perfil por unos segundos, hasta que la alejó de él para ponerla en el camino que de ahora en adelante recorrerían juntos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke volteó su rostro por un instante para ver a Sakura, quien sonreía levemente. Se veía tranquila ante sus ojos y parecía haber alcanzado un grado de madurez que él no creyó posible muchos años atrás. Ella se percató de su mirada y le vio también, pero apartó los ojos nuevamente con rapidez._

― _¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?_ _―_ _Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarle._

 _Recordaba perfectamente que ella también obtuvo una cuota de dolor años atrás, obviando el intento de asesinato por ambas partes, y que a pesar de demostrar cómo maduró con el tiempo, Sasuke suponía, no sin cierto pesar, que su motivación para acompañarle ahora tenía su origen en aquellos sentimientos por él que últimamente parecía esforzarse por ocultar._

 _Al parecer, aquella pregunta de su parte le tomó desprevenida pero rápidamente el leve sonido de su risa lo envolvió. Sasuke no comprendía la razón de aquello._

― _Lo estoy, Sasuke-kun._ _―_ _ella seguía sonriente._ _―_ _¿Tú estás seguro de dejarme ir contigo?_

 _Sasuke solo tenía una respuesta para ello._

― _Aunque te dijera que no, no me escucharías esta vez. ¿O me equivoco?_

 _Sakura rió una vez más._

― _Así es._

 _Sasuke creyó que su silencio duraría más tras esa afirmación, pero ella volvió a hablar._

― _Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

― _¿Por qué?_ _―_ _Sasuke se sorprendió._

― _Por preguntar si estoy segura de venir contigo. Eso me hiso pensar que realmente tomé la decisión correcta._

 _._

 _._

 _Para Sasuke, su primer mes como compañeros de viaje fue un tanto extraño, pues su compañía supuso para él la presencia inminente de su pasado. Recordaba más continuamente de lo hubiese esperado, el tiempo que estuvo en el equipo siete y la participación de cada uno de ellos en él. El ruidoso Naruto, él mismo y sus comentarios despectivos y Sakura entre ambos, sin destacar jamás por algo que no fuesen sus sentimientos por él. La comparación entre la Sakura de doce años y aquella que se encontraba frente a él llegó inevitablemente. Pudo notar claramente lo fuerte que se había convertido en comparación a sus inicios e increíblemente, comenzó a sentirse genuinamente feliz por ella y por sus avances._

 _En el segundo mes, Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado en parte a su presencia y algo que agradecía por parte de Sakura enormemente era que, si bien podían llevar una buena conversación, también sabía respetar sus momentos de silencio y su necesidad de espacio personal, a diferencia de cuando eran pequeños. Con el paso del tiempo, fue capaz de aceptar para sí mismo que a pesar de no querer que ella le acompañara en un principio, comenzaba a creer que eso no había sido tan mala idea._

― _Definitivamente, fue una buena idea viajar contigo Sasuke-kun._ _―_ _dijo Sakura una noche, sentados frente a una pequeña fogata. Sasuke no pudo más que prestarle atención._

― _¿A qué viene eso?_

― _A que… me di cuenta de que eres completamente diferente a como me imaginaba que serías, y creo que eso es algo bueno._ _―_ _ella sonreía con melancolía mientras hablaba._ _―_ _Gracias a esto, a este viaje, pude comenzar a conocerte de verdad, Sasuke-kun. Y a entenderte mucho más…_

 _Sasuke comprendía lo que ella intentaba comunicarle, pues él sentía algo similar con ella._

― _Hn… y ¿Cómo pensabas que sería?_ _―_ _cuestionó Sasuke, con tranquilidad._

― _¿Cómo un típico príncipe azul?_ _―_ _dijo ella, riendo un poco._ _―_ _El chico misterioso y genial que atrae con facilidad a las niñas de doce años, cuyo romanticismo es enorme en secreto._ _―_ _Añadió, mirándole fijamente y sonriendo levemente ante las ideas irreales de su niñez y que continuaron en parte de su adolescencia._

 _Sasuke no sonreía, solo le observaba con afabilidad ya que la paz que sentía en ese momento no la había tenido en mucho tiempo, no con todos los pensamientos que le atormentaban a diario._

― _¿No crees es fue algo estúpido pensar así Sasuke-kun?_

― _Tal vez_ _―_ _dijo Sasuke_ _―_ _pero… te has dado cuenta de la verdad ahora._

― _Así es…_ _―_ _aceptó ella, sin problemas._ _―_ _En lugar de eso, tengo a un compañero de viaje que está lleno de misterios, pero son misterios que se pueden deducir con el tiempo._ _―_ _Sasuke sintió su cuerpo tensarse por un instante, pero al ver la amabilidad en la mirada de Sakura, pensó que estaba preocupándose demasiado._ _―_ _sigues siendo genial ante mis ojos_ _―_ _ella rió._ _―_ _Pero ahora sé que no eres indestructible… y en cuanto al romanticismo…_

 _Sasuke solo esperó con paciencia a que ella eligiera sus palabras para describirle._

― _No creo que lo expreses como yo creí hace tiempo. Tu sutileza es algo admirable, Sasuke-kun_

― _¿Por qué dices eso?_

― _Tu lenguaje corporal así como tus palabras no expresan mucho, pero tu mirada… tu mirada tiene algo que deja ver lo que de verdad sientes a los demás._ _―_ _Sakura lo miró directamente por un momento. Y Sasuke se impacientó un poco._

 _Pasaron varios minutos hasta que uno de los dos pronunció otra palabra, y Sasuke comenzó a tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Sakura le estuviese entendiendo más de lo que él suponía que hacía. Quizás, ella supiera mucho más de lo que le dejaba ver._

― _Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre evitas hablar sobre Naruto?_

 _Sasuke sorprendido ante la mención de aquel nombre, no pudo evitar que una leve presión se instalara en su pecho. Respiró profundamente buscando disminuirla. Sasuke pensaba en Naruto prácticamente a diario, sin embargo, todavía no podía acostumbrase al sentimiento de vacío que le llenaba cada vez que pensaba en sus últimas conversaciones. Él sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, pero no estaba preparado todavía para resignarse ante un destino que volvía a ser en parte, cruel con él._

― _¿Sasuke-kun?_

― _Simplemente no quiero hablar sobre él, Sakura._

 _Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante la respuesta, una sonrisa que a los ojos de Sasuke era más bien de resignación._

― _Entonces…_ _―_ _continuó Sakura, algo dubitativa. Parecía temerosa. ― ¿Es mi imaginación…?_

― _¿De qué hablas?_ _―_ _Indagó Sasuke._

― _Cada vez que oímos que alguien habla sobre él, tu expresión…_

 _Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en su lugar sin si quiera respirar por varios segundos. La expresión que profería el rostro de Sakura demostraba el reconocimiento de algo a lo que el mismo Sasuke todavía no le daba nombre, ni quería hacerlo. Pues hacerlo sería la aceptación de una verdad que no le daría ningún beneficio. Ella mantenía los labios apretados debido al nerviosismo y veía atentamente las llamas. Sasuke supuso que aquello era algo que superaba la capacidad de Sakura de mantenerse firme y se vio obligado a reconocer que ella conocía una parte de sí mismo que creyó ocultar de la mejor manera posible._

― _Realmente_ _―_ _Habló Sasuke, provocando que Sakura removiera los hombros en un sobresalto._ _―_ _has cambiado._ _―_ _Sakura le miró nuevamente con curiosidad._ _―_ _… lo que piensas que siento… puede que sea cierto._ _―_ _Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y oscureció la mirada._

 _Sasuke llevó su visión hasta el cielo estrellado que les cubría y la mantuvo allí por bastante tiempo. Se preguntó desde hace cuanto tiempo Sakura intuía algo como aquello._

― _Yo…_ _―_ _la voz suave de Sakura rompiendo el silencio le instó a regresar su atención a su compañera._ _―_ _… a pesar de que no eres como imaginé que serías, incluso ahora, te sigo queriendo._ _―_ _Sasuke solo continuó mirándola, sin sentir ni decir nada._ _―_ _No te pido que me correspondas…_ _―_ _Aclaró ella._ _―_ _solamente… quiero que sepas que es por eso, Sasuke-kun, que yo puedo notar que estás sufriendo…_

 _Después de un momento en que la mirada llena de seguridad de Sakura le permitió intuir hacia donde se dirigía con esa confesión, decidió que lo más sensato sería preguntarle directamente que buscaba con todo eso._

― _Sakura._ _―_ _dijo Sasuke._ _―_ _¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?_

 _Ella tardó un poco en responder._

― _Simplemente quiero… quiero que seas feliz, Sasuke-kun._ _―_ _dijo, finalizando con una sonrisa que no demostraba felicidad, sino todo lo contrario._ _―_ _creo que el tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de entender más cosas. Sobre ti, sobre mí y sobre Naruto… Y quiero que sepas, que si hay alguna forma en que te pueda ayudar a encontrar tu propia felicidad. Lo haré._ _―_ _finalizó, levantándose de su lugar frente a la fogata para prepararse para ir a dormir._ _―_ _Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke no pudo dormir esa noche._

 _Las palabras de Sakura rondaban su cabeza, irritándolo como un enemigo al que no puedes derrotar con facilidad. De cierta forma, Sasuke sabía que Sakura tenía razón. El quería ser feliz, merecía, como cualquier otro, ser feliz. Pero allí estaba el problema, pues su felicidad dependía en ese momento solamente de una persona, de un individuo, de su único amigo. Era la única persona que consideraba como alguien especial en su vida tras perder a su familia, era ese vínculo que no pudo romperse con nada, era su complemento, lo que le hacía falta._

 _El recuerdo de Naruto en su último enfrentamiento, regresó a su mente con gran fuerza, y él, que conocía el amor de tener una familia, sabía que en aquel momento lo que sintió por Naruto era más fuerte que la hermandad, más fuerte que todo lo demás. La felicidad que sintió en aquel momento no la podría comparar con nada más y ante sus ojos, cuando al fin se reunieron los tres tras su último enfrentamiento, Naruto parecía más feliz y aliviado que nunca._

 _Estaba claro que Naruto seguía siendo su amigo, pero para él, Naruto era un amigo preciado y a la vez mucho más que eso, era algo que sencillamente no podía explicar con palabras, pues a él le debía un nuevo comienzo y su libertad. Él planeaba decirle todo aquello algún día, la intensidad de las emociones que le recorrían cuando estaba a su lado, cuando Naruto le sonreía…_

 _Ahora no podría hacerlo._

 _Al parecer había llegado la hora de hacerse a la idea de que llevaría aquel peso por un tiempo más, Sasuke creía, a final de cuentas, que tras todo aquello que Naruto vivió al estar buscándole se merecía tener al fin alguien con quien compartir su vida y formar una familia. Él realmente deseaba que Naruto fuera feliz, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado y herido a la vez. Realmente estaba siendo un egoísta._

 _Volteando levemente la cabeza pudo ver cómo Sakura dormía unos metros más allá, la tranquilidad plasmada en su rostro que era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Podía reconocer que inesperadamente había encontrado una especie de amistad extraña en ella, aunque ella supiera algo que nadie más conocía sobre él en ese momento, sentía que Sakura no diría una palabra de ello porque al parecer ella misma, quería negarlo en parte todavía._

 _En ocasiones, aún podía vislumbrar el rastro del comportamiento que ella tenía a sus doce años, sin embargo, durante todos estos meses no insistió con lo que sentía por él. Incluyendo esta noche, pues, aunque prácticamente se confesó a él una vez más, no fue igual que antes, y al parecer le dejaba un camino libre donde no le obligaría a nada._

 _Llevando su oscura mirada hasta el cielo estrellado, se permitió imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ellos dos si Sakura hubiese estado al tanto de todo lo que ambos, Naruto y él mismo, pasaron durante su vida. En estos últimos meses, en los cuales Sakura se fue enterando poco a poco de algunos temas desconocidos para ella, Sasuke pudo notar como su comportamiento a su lado se iba modificando. A diferencia de años antes, parecía respetar el cómo pensaba y en parte también, pudo comprender lo que le llevó a actuar de la forma en que lo hizo… Tras mirarle una vez más, Sasuke cerró los ojos creyendo que tal vez, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes. Quizás hasta hubiese llegado a ser alguien importante, aunque no al grado de Naruto, en su vida._

 _Tal vez… hubiese sido una gran amiga._

 _._

 _._

 _Los siguientes días transcurrieron entre eternos silencios que de vez en cuando eran rotos por conversaciones que no tenían prácticamente, ningún sentido. Sasuke pudo notar como Sakura intentaba decirle algo y también como inmediatamente se arrepentía de ello. Ella le sonreía como hacía habitualmente, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo._

― _Sakura_ _―_ _Sasuke decidió llamarle para aclarar esa situación. Ya que comenzaba a sentir la misma molestia que sentía frente a ella muchos años atrás._

― _¿Si? Sasuke-kun._

― _Deberías decir lo que te molesta de una vez._

 _Sakura detuvo su andar provocando que Sasuke se detuviera también aunque unos pasos más adelante. Cuando se volteó a verla, ella tenía una expresión indescifrable plasmada en el rostro. Cuando retomó su caminar, se dignó a responder._

― _En realidad has cambiado, Sasuke-kun. Antes simplemente hubieses ignorado ese detalle._

 _Sasuke le envió una rápida mirada y le dio la razón, pero ahora, las cosas eras diferentes._

― _Se está volviendo molesto, eso es todo._

 _Sakura rió levemente._

― _Estaba pensando si sería bueno disculparme, por la conversación del otro día._ _―_ _Sakura reacomodó la mochila que llevaba a cuestas sobre la espalda, y continuó._ _―_ _Probablemente dije algo que no debía, pretendiendo conocerte… Lo siento, insinué algunas cosas que…_

 _Sasuke pudo ver de reojo que su compañera de viaje se sentía un poco culpable por eso y, aunque a Sasuke no le agradase la idea de ser tan evidente ante ella, debía admitir que ella había tenido razón._

― _No te disculpes._ _―_ _Pidió Sasuke._

― _Pero…_

― _Como dije, lo que piensas sobre mí, probablemente sea verdad._ _―_ _Añadió Sasuke_ _―_ _te agradezco que no hayas insistido en hablar de Naruto durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no será necesario._ _―_ _aseguró._

 _Sakura simplemente permanecía sin decir nada, aunque sus pasos se enlentecieron un poco en comparación a los de Sasuke._

― _¿Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?_ _―_ _Escuchó que ella le preguntaba desde atrás._

― _Lo estoy._

 _Tras su seca respuesta, ella apresuró sus pasos para andar a su lado nuevamente._

 _Sasuke creyó, tiempo después, que la tranquilidad que comenzaba a ser constante en su interior gracias a este hecho, duraría mucho más tiempo pero, esta se vio perturbada un día en que les fue entregada una carta con el remitente de Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos se encontraban reabasteciendo provisiones para salir de la aldea por la cual pasaban de momento, cuando un halcón llegó hasta ellos._

 _Sasuke recibió el mensaje y tras abrirlo reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía algo desordenada de Naruto, pero la nostalgia que le causaba ese detalle sería reemplazada rápidamente por una sensación que identificó de inmediato. Simplemente se quedó mirando la hoja entre sus manos sin saber exactamente por cuánto tiempo._

―… _creo que esto era todo, Sasuke-kun_ _―_ _escuchó a Sakura quien llegaba junto a él en ese momento._ _―_ _¿hm? ¿Un mensaje?…_ _―_ _Sasuke se volteó hacia ella y al notar su creciente curiosidad le entregó el papel volviendo en sí._

― _Así es._ _―_ _afirmó._ _―_ _Son noticias de Naruto._ _―_ _aclaró antes de que ella lo recibiera en sus manos._

 _Sasuke retomó su camino y sintió a Sakura seguirle el paso con rapidez. Ella no comentó nada de lo que el mensaje contenía y él sabía el por qué. Lo más seguro era que al notar su reacción ante el mensaje, hubiese decidido no hablar de ello, y él comenzaba a enfadarse por su propia reacción ante una noticia que era bastante esperable por el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas._

 _Naruto sería padre._

 _Recordando todas las frases en que Naruto describía lo emocionado que estaba, podía imaginárselo perfectamente sonriendo como un idiota por la idea. Sasuke se permitió imaginar cómo actuaría Naruto al cuidar a un niño y no pudo evitar sentir algo de alivio. Podía decir que, aunque le dolía un poco aquella noticia, una gran parte de él quería que Naruto disfrutara de todo eso que estaba viviendo. Naruto merecía más que nadie tener una familia, después de todo él jamás conoció la sensación real de tener una cuando era pequeño. Recordar al Naruto que quería llamar la atención, aquel que no quería estar solo, le ayudó a creer por sobre sus propios y heridos sentimientos, que de alguna manera, las cosas estaban bien de esa manera._

 _._

 _._

 _Esa misma noche, en lugar de dormir al aire libre, decidieron alojarse en una posada que estaba a las afueras de la aldea donde tomaron provisiones. A falta de más habitaciones, aceptaron una que por suerte contaba con dos camas. Tras darse un merecido baño, ambos se encontraban recostados, cada uno, sobre su propia cama. Sakura, por su parte tenía su mirada puesta en Sasuke, quien a su vez, le daba la espalda recostado sobre su costado derecho. El silencio de la noche los envolvía pero, aunque Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no podía conciliar el sueño.._

― _Sasuke-kun…_ _―_ _sintió que lo llamaban._ _―_ _¿Estás despierto?_ _―_ _Al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir, aunque fuera por razones completamente diferentes._

― _Si…_ _―_ _contestó._ _―_ _¿No puedes dormir?_

― _Si…_ _―_ _respondió Sakura._ _―_ _¿Sasuke-kun?._

― _¿Qué pasa?_

―… _¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra presentación frente a Kakashi-sensei? Cuando formamos el equipo 7…_

― _Hn._ _―_ _pronunció Sasuke como afirmación, pues ahora que lo pensaba, así era. Lo recordaba bastante bien, aunque no entendía a que quería llegar Sakura con eso._

― _Yo…recuerdo tus objetivos…_ _―_ _dijo con nostalgia_ _―_ _¿Todavía piensas cumplirlos?_ _―_ _tras esa última pregunta, Sasuke comenzó a entender a lo que Sakura planeaba llegar._

 _Pensó en lo ocurrido ese día, el mensaje de Naruto sobre ser padre y lo único que relacionaba aquello con aquel día del pasado era su idea de reconstruir en clan Uchiha. Sasuke podía decir que no pensaba en esa opción desde hace muchísimo tiempo, después de todo, llevaba un buen tiempo pensando que lo único que necesitaba para estar bien, era la compañía y confianza de Naruto, aunque claramente esa ya no era una posibilidad factible para él._

― _No lo sé…_ _―_ _respondió Sasuke al final, con sinceridad._

 _Sakura se mantuvo en silencio sin dar muestras de querer pronunciar palabra por varios minutos. Creyendo que ella por fin se había dormido se recostó sobre su espalda y al voltear el rostro hacia su compañera, notó que esta continuaba observándole. Parecía sufrir._

― _Sasuke-kun…_ _―_ _Él solo permaneció viéndole fijamente, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención._ _―_ _Yo… te sigo queriendo_ _―_ _confesó, cerrando fuertemente sus manos._ _―_ _Incluso más que antes…ahora que te conozco mejor…_

― _Sakura._ _―_ _le nombró Sasuke, terminantemente, buscando que se detuviera. Eso no estaba bien para ninguno de los dos._

― _Yo… yo podría…_ _―_ _insistió ella, pero el dolor que intentó disimular todo ese lapso de tiempo se desbordó desde sus ojos, obligándole a callar._

 _Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y a la vez que oía los sollozos ahogados de Sakura, se encontró sintiéndose similar a la lejana noche en que se marchó de Konoha. Entendía el por qué Sakura lloraba esta vez y sin dudas, se trataba de algo más profundo que en aquel entonces. Pero también sabía, que a pesar de que tenía otros motivos para impulsarse nuevamente hacia él de esa forma, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía siendo la misma niña que quería que él le quisiera de la misma manera._

 _Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de levantarse para acercarse a Sakura. Ahora, ella tenía el rostro hundido contra la almohada y sus manos se cerraban en puños con gran presión. Con calma, Sasuke se hincó junto a la cama para verle más de cerca mientras decía lo que tenía que decir._

― _No tienes que hacer esto, Sakura. Esto no está bien._ _―_ _le dijo, con calma._

― _Lo sé._ _―_ _respondió ella, con la voz ahogada, antes de girar el rostro para mirarle. Cuando lo hiso, se sorprendió ante la cercanía de Sasuke, pero inmediatamente recompuso su mueca de dolor._

― _Lo sabes._

― _Si…pero aunque tengo claro que no está del todo bien, esta vez es diferente Sasuke-kun._ _―_ _Sasuke no dijo nada._ _―_ _pero, supongo que ya lo sabes._

―… _No puedo corresponderte, Sakura._

 _Ella se permitió sonreír lastimeramente ante sus palabras, pero ya no parecía querer retomar el llanto que se había detenido cuando comenzó a hablar, y asintió en señal de respuesta, dándole a entender a Sasuke que eso ya lo sabía._

 _Lentamente se sentó en la cama y con su mano izquierda sujetó fuertemente su brazo derecho, como si ese acto por sí mismo le indujera valor._

― _Ya no espero que llegues a quererme como lo hago yo, pero…_

 _Sasuke se movió del sitio donde se encontraba y se sentó al borde de la cama de Sakura para verle a la cara. Al verle notó que ella si estaba resignada ante aquello, sin embargo, se negaba a creer que sus esperanzas hubiesen desaparecido del todo._

― _Como te dije antes… solo quiero que seas feliz Sasuke-kun, quiero ayudarte aunque tú no-_

― _Sakura, ya basta._ _―_ _le interrumpió Sasuke con firmeza, manteniendo sus ojos sobre la mano de Sakura que sujetaba su otro brazo, incapaz de verle a la cara al decir todo aquello._

― _**No.**_ _―_ _Se reusó ella. Esta vez buscando su mirada._ _―_ _Sé que aunque trates de no demostrarlo te duele demasiado, todo esto. Desde que viste la carta parecías estar ausente, Sasuke-kun._

― _Eso-_

― _Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba contigo no pude creerlo, creí que era mi imaginación._ _―_ _Le interrumpió ella._ _―_ _Pero tras pensarlo bien, siempre supe que algo que no entendía estaba ahí y no quería verlo. No en ti._

― _Sakura, no digas más sobre ese asunto._

― _Tengo que hacerlo, Sasuke-kun… Tienes que entender por qué estoy haciendo esto._ _―_ _declaró con firmeza, y Sasuke decidió no interrumpirle más._ _―_ _Ya sé que no soy alguien importante en tu vida… pero quiero que al menos me permitas intentar serlo._

― _Eres una amiga._

― _Permíteme ser también tu familia._ _―_ _Sasuke abrió más los ojos ante su inesperada osadía. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que le diría algo así, directamente. Sakura se avergonzó un tanto por la implicancia de sus palabras, pero no retiró la mirada._ _―_ _Lo más probable es que jamás me quieras, que jamás llegues a enamorarte de mí, pero… al menos quiero ser alguien más en quien puedas confiar._

― _Gracias._ _―_ _Fueron las palabras que Sasuke creyó más adecuadas para responder a algo así, sin embargo, no era lo único que tenía para decir._ _―_ _pero Sakura… esto no es justo para ti, ¿lo sabes?_ _―_ _Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de molestia._

― _Tampoco lo es para ti, Sasuke-kun._ _―_ _aseguró ella, con seguridad._

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

― _Conozco lo que se siente que el nivel de tus sentimientos no se asemejen a los de nuestra persona más importante._ _―_ _Sasuke percibió como el latir de su corazón aumentó su ritmo al comprender a que se refería._ _―_ _La vida no es justa… para ninguno lo es._ _―_ _Ella se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sasuke de la pierna en donde reposaba._ _―_ _Aun así, quiero buscar que lo justo para mí sea algo que al menos me genere un poco de felicidad, y… si puedo ayudar un poco a que tú lo seas, Sasuke-kun, no volveré a pensar que la vida es injusta conmigo._

 _Sasuke sintió la presión que se acumulaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Naruto más presente que nunca. Pensó en lo que Naruto le dijo hace tiempo, después de que le contara que estaba casado "Yo… creo que la amo-dattebayo" y recordó lo mal que se sintió ante ello. Pensó en lo que a lo largo de los años se desarrolló en su interior cada vez que veía a Naruto, cada vez que este no se rendía con él. Pensó en lo que todo aquello significaba para los dos y que tenían, al parecer, una base muy diferente. Recordó cuando este le dijo que al pensar en cómo sufría, él también podía sentir su dolor, recordó que fue en ese instante que se percató de la importancia de Naruto en su vida… desde donde comenzó todo este problema en su interior a pesar de no darle un nombre en específico._

 _Apartó la mirada de los verdes ojos de Sakura que le observaban con firmeza, al sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante la verdad de su situación. Al parecer, la persona que se negaba a dejar partir la esperanza no era solamente su compañera, sino que él también, y no se había dado cuenta._

 _Negándose a perder por completo el control de sus emociones cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Sakura._ _Dudaba que un día Naruto saliera de su cabeza y de su corazón, un reemplazo para él sería impensable, pero quería pensar que Sakura se podría convertir en un apoyo, como ella dijo antes, alguien de confianza a parte de Naruto._

― _¿Sasuke-kun?_ _―_ _La suave voz de Sakura le llegó atenta, llena de amabilidad y cariño._

 _También llegó como una posibilidad. Un nuevo camino._

― _Sakura, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?...no es una buena idea._ _―_ _sintió a Sakura removerse ante sus palabras. ― Conoces mis condiciones…Uno va a salir herido. No. Los dos lo haremos._

― _Puede…_ _―_ _aceptó ella, después de un largo silencio._ _―…_ _pero…_ _―_ _añadió_ _―_ _también podemos permitirnos pensar que funcionará, Sasuke-kun._

 _Ella no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, aunque este pudiera sentirle temblar levemente. Y Sasuke, no se movió de aquel sitio, y apretando suavemente la mano que sostenía la suya terminó por aceptar._

 _Los resultados de este acuerdo en la vida de ambos, años más tarde, serían fáciles de identificar. Sin embargo, para uno de ellos sería más difícil de aceptar ya que, tal y como Sakura aseguró, los sentimientos de Sasuke simplemente se convirtieron en un cortés aprecio hacia ella con el paso del tiempo._

 _El paso de los años les daría una hija, quien se convertiría en el símbolo más fortalecido del porqué compartían sus vidas y serviría para desdibujar en parte aquel lejano acuerdo. La calma para ambos, solo se encontraría en la lejanía y la esperanza, que ambos creyeron crecería en una misma dirección, continuó haciéndolo tal y como hacía antes de concertar su acuerdo._

 _Todos los intentos, los aciertos y los fracasos se acumularían con el tiempo y el peso que ambos sentían no disminuiría, solo se mantendría en un nivel que rayaría en lo soportable. Y al final, cuando Sasuke se vio frente a la muerte, ya resignado, reconoció el estado de su corazón como el mismo que tenía cuando era el muchacho que hizo aquel acuerdo con Sakura buscando un alivio, un nuevo camino._

 _Un nuevo camino para adormecer sus sentimientos por Naruto…_

 _Una nueva oportunidad que él pensaba, no se le daría jamás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Hola~

Mi mente procesa las cosas de forma rara. Para mí todo es un conjunto de posibilidades, por más extrañas que sean, las relaciones humanas son taaan complejas que pueden darse de muchas maneras a mi parecer…

Creo que esta parte de la historia quedó algo extraña realmente. Aclaro que no odio al personaje de Sakura, pero no me agrada junto a Sasuke, pues su historia, la que intentan vendernos como "romántica", no tiene ningún sentido para mí, pero sí lo tiene un tipo distinto de relación, una que no está basada en el amor romántico. Me agrada más la Sakura que no es pareja de Sasuke xD.

Bien, que puedo decir… mi mente no puede procesar la relación existente entre ellos dos sin pensar en algún tipo de acuerdo. Pienso que Sasuke sí pudo llegar a desarrollar algún tipo de afecto y apreciación por Sakura, pero no creo que le haya llegado a amar en sentido romántico. Existen muchos tipos y niveles de amor después de todo.

En cuanto a Sakura, también creo que si ambos hubiesen tenido tiempo para conocerse más, pienso que sus sentimientos por Sasuke pudieron haber evolucionado de alguna manera al entenderle mejor y aceptar de cierta manera, sus condiciones (independientemente de si fueran buenas o malas para ella misma). Ya que aceptar quedarte sola por más de diez años sin estar (evidentemente) en contacto con tu pareja, implica muchas cosas. Y sí, creo que ella jamás dejó de quererle, pero que en cada etapa de su vida, su cariño era diferente.

Al final, nunca sabremos lo que pensó el creador de ellos dos realmente. Así que uno puede imaginarse las cosas como quiera y esta extraña teoría del "acuerdo" es la que más calza en mi loca cabeza que busca un sentido para todo… **¿Qué piensan ustedes?** Sería interesante saber sus teorías :3

Hasta la próxima~


	9. Capítulo 7 Unir piezas y avanzar

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

.

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! No por subir un extra, no subiré uno de la trama principal :D**_

 _ **Guest-chan:**_ _¡Hola y Gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando cómo va desarrollándose la historia :3 . Espero que te siga gustando con el pasar de los capítulos._

..

.

Unir piezas y avanzar.

..

..

..

..

― _Naruto._ _―_ _le llamó Sasuke para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos._ _―_ _La razón por la que la imagen de Uzumaki Naruto es tan similar a la tuya y la razón por la que Jin y Kaya nos persiguen, es porque tú fuiste hace cientos de años, el portador del Kyuubi._ _―_ _Aseguró. Naruto estaba en shock_ _―_ _Al igual que en mi caso, por alguna razón que todavía no desciframos tu alma ha renacido…. Tú, fuiste Uzumaki Naruto._

 _._

 _._

El profundo silencio que siguió a la declaración hecha por Sasuke se prolongó por varios segundos. Naruto permanecía inmóvil, de pie frente a él, sin mostrar ninguna reacción a parte de volver más profunda su respiración. Sus ojos, que parecían estar perdidos en la nada, le indicaron a Sasuke que aquello no estaba yendo por buen camino. Era cierto que su manera de presentarle la verdad no había sido la mejor, pero ¿de qué otra forma pudo decirlo?

― Naruto… ― le llamó Sasuke, acercándose a él despacio, intentando sacarle de esa especie de trance en el cual se encontraba.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, Naruto rápidamente posó sus ojos sobre él y al encontrarle tan cerca, estiró su mano derecha y colocándola sobre el pecho de Sasuke con fuerza, le impidió acercarse más.

― Yo… entonces… todo, todo eso que yo… ― balbuceó Naruto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esta vez.

Cuando Sasuke le vio llevar su mano libre hasta su propio pecho con fuerza a la vez que su respiración aumentaba su ritmo, sintió algo de pánico. Naruto parecía que hiperventilaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke intentara algo siquiera para ayudarle, el otro se llevó la mano a la boca, y dejando a Sasuke libre, se obligó a respirar solamente por la nariz.

― Él va a estar bien. Uchiha Sasuke.

El nombrado volteó el rostro hacia donde estaban las escaleras, hasta encontrarse con la pequeña Kaya quien les veía desde allí. Esta le hizo un gesto indicándole que mirara nuevamente a su amigo. Naruto respiraba con normalidad otra vez y fruncía un poco el ceño al mirar a Kaya.

― Yo se lo dije… en el auto.― agregó la pequeña.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó Sasuke directamente.

― Todos recordamos de alguna forma. Pero él no quería verlo. ― aseguró ella, con toda la seriedad que su tono de voz infantil le permitía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Naruto una vez más, quien solo desviaba la mirada como siempre hacía, pero ahora, tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Era similar a aquella que hacía cada vez que Sasuke se negaba a volver con él en su anterior vida, una que le decía que no quería creer. Entonces, ¿su intuición no le había mentido? Naruto si podía recordar algunas cosas _"¿Pero cómo?"_ se preguntó Sasuke. Al recordar los acontecimientos más recientes, posiblemente aquello de lo cual no quería hablarle tuviera algo que ver con todo eso.

― ¿De qué está hablando Kaya, Naruto? ¿Pudiste recordar algo…? ― preguntó Sasuke, sin poder evitar sentirse algo esperanzado. El que fuera capaz de recordar facilitaría muchos más las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza ante la pregunta formulada y mirándole fijamente, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Luego cerró los ojos un instante, intentando calmarse, y agregó: ― Yo… necesito pensar, y descansar-ttebayo.

Sasuke quiso refutar pero, al ver el extraño brillo en la mirada de Naruto, que nada tenía que ver con una buena emoción sino que más bien con la frustración, decidió dejarlo pasar. Quizás, todos necesitaban un descanso después de una noche como esa.

― Está bien. ― dijo Sasuke y se acercó hasta la puerta con la intensión de marcharse de allí, pero Naruto le detuvo sujetándole uno de los brazos. Cuando se volteó hacia él, Naruto le soltó.

― ¿Podrías quedarte-dattebayo? ― Preguntó Naruto.

De alguna forma, Sasuke sintió aquella frase como una súplica por lo que no se negó.

― Bien. ― aceptó Sasuke.

― Puedes ir al cuarto de invitados ―. Ofreció Naruto.

― No… ― se negó, a lo que Naruto respondió alejándose un poco, seguramente no se esperaba un rechazo tan directo en algo así. Y tras todo lo sucedido, era esperable que estuviera más susceptible. ― Lo que quiero decir, Naruto ― se corrigió, ― es que no luces muy bien y necesitas dormir en algún lugar más cómodo que yo por ahora.

― Pero…

― Estaré bien. ― aseguró Sasuke.

Tras esas palabras, Naruto le dejó allí en la sala, solo con una manta que Sasuke aceptó para cubrirse y subió hasta las habitaciones junto a Kaya, quien había presenciado su intercambio de palabras en completo silencio. Sin ninguna luz encendida, Sasuke se recostó sobre el sofá que esa noche le serviría como cama y dando un último vistazo a la hora en su celular, se dispuso a intentar descansar.

Quedaban aproximadamente dos horas antes de que el amanecer llegara.

.

El sueño que tuvo esa madrugada fue distinto a cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes. Su antiguo yo, simplemente miraba el cielo nublado frente a sus ojos a la vez que recordaba su vida. Pero más que nada, el recuerdo que se hacía más presente eran, la sonrisa apacible del Naruto que se volvió un adulto y el brillo del azul de sus ojos que con el tiempo parecía haber cambiado. Sasuke jamás supo si fue para bien o para mal.

Tenía la sensación de que Naruto estaba a su lado contemplando aquel cielo que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento, pero no le veía, solo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración un poco más allá. El frío a su alrededor se hacía más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba, incluso calando en su interior. De pronto, una sensación de rendición llegó hasta él, y se sintió como la liberación más grande que podría haber sentido jamás. Una rendición de verdad.

Sasuke supo, dentro del mismo sueño, que aquellas eran las memorias y recuerdos de su yo anterior antes de su muerte. ¿Y cómo lo entendió? Simplemente, en ninguna otra ocasión a parte de aquella, una en la que ya no existieran más posibilidades de salvación, se permitiría rendirse y renunciar a algo terminantemente. Aquel era el fin definitivo…no habrían más vueltas del destino, no más regresos. No más vidas. Se sintió sonreír. Todo estaría bien ahora…

…o al menos eso pensaba.

..

Cuando despertó, todavía sin abrir los ojos, Sasuke se percató de que en esta ocasión no hubo llanto de su parte, ni la desesperación que comúnmente le agobiaba mientras dormía. De hecho, a pesar de haber rememorado el recuerdo de su muerte, Sasuke no se sentía mal por ello. Aunque estaba claro que aquel pensamiento de: "no más vidas para mí", no se cumplió en realidad. Pues allí estaba nuevamente, siglos más tarde, siendo arrastrado por ese extraño destino que le mantenía unido a Naruto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y viendo hacia arriba, pudo ver como la luz entraba con fuerza desde la ventana, probablemente afuera estuviera nublado, aunque al filtrarse a través de las cortinas la iluminación adquiría un tinte más cálido. Intentó moverse para alcanzar su celular, que estaba en la mesa de centro, pero algo se lo impidió. Llevó su mirada hasta su brazo derecho solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Naruto estaba allí, dormido. Con una de sus manos tenía levemente sujeta la manga del brazo de Sasuke y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos entrecruzados sobre el borde el sofá, mirando hacia él. Llevaba el pijama del otro día, cuando le encontró durmiendo fuera de su casa, y descansaba la mayoría de su cuerpo sobre la alfombra que se extendía sobre el piso.

Sasuke se paralizó allí sin siquiera querer respirar, hasta que recordó bien todo aquello. Se calmó al pensar en el Naruto que despertó junto a la ventana que daba hacía la calle, después del día en que no le permitió verlo ni dirigirle la palabra. Lo que no se explicaba del todo era el porqué le sujetaba. Maniobrando un poco y con suavidad logró librarse de su agarre. Se movió un poco hasta poder sentarse y a pesar del ajetreo, Naruto no parecía querer despertar muy pronto.

― Él ha estado así por horas.

Con rapidez, Sasuke miró hacia la cocina de donde provenía la suave voz. Kaya llevaba en sus manos un vaso con leche, mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón más cercano y se acomodaba en él como si estar allí fuese su rutina diaria.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― preguntó Sasuke.

― Más de las once. ― respondió la pequeña, con un tono de voz bajo antes de dar un trago a su vaso de leche.

Sasuke asintió. No quería moverse para alcanzar su propio teléfono. A pesar de lo profundo que parecía ser el sueño de Naruto, existía la posibilidad de despertarle, ahora sí, con el movimiento y él no quería hacerlo ya que a pesar de donde se encontraba, Naruto realmente se veía en calma. Comparado con las pasadas horas, donde casi intentan matarle y casi se deja llevar por la hiperventilación, así estaba mucho mejor, aunque su postura no fuera la más adecuada para descansar.

Al alzar la cabeza nuevamente, Sasuke llevó sus ojos hasta la pequeña y le miró detalladamente. Ahora con la luminosidad del día podía dar cuenta realmente de la semejanza entre Kaguya y esta pequeña. Su cabello casi blanco le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos en verdad parecían los de alguien que nació ciego. Aunque no tenía un tercer ojo, su expresión casi inhibida y sin muestras de sensibilidad le recordaban mucho a la Kaguya contra la cual lucharon, y su presencia, aunque fuese de una pequeña de aproximadamente diez años, no indicaba debilidad alguna.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierta? ― preguntó Sasuke.

―… No pude dormir. ― contestó ella tras un breve silencio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no pudo dormir cuando sintió que la mano de Naruto, aquella que le tenía sujeto, se movía levemente. Al no encontrar nada, este comenzó a abrir sus ojos y tras unos cuantos parpadeos rápidos, observó a su alrededor hasta que su mirada dio con la de Sasuke. Por un instante, creyó que Naruto no respondería muy bien ante aquella situación, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la que tuvo aquel día en la entrada de su casa.

― Así que así era-dattebayo… ― dijo Naruto, casi como un susurro y con tranquilidad y Sasuke no se podía creer que se lo estuviera tomando tan bien.

Tras una breve pausa, Naruto se alejó con parsimonia del sofá y se levantó. Su postura decaída y su andar lento, revelaban su completo agotamiento, que obviamente, iba más allá de lo físico dejando en claro a Sasuke que en realidad sí estaba afectado, pero de una manera diferente a la que él esperaba.

― Naruto… ― le llamó Sasuke, preocupado.

― Vuelvo en un momento-ttebayo ― respondió, lastimeramente. ― iré a darme un baño.

Después de decir esa última frase les dejó, a Kaya y a él, solos nuevamente en la sala. Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse confundido ante esta nueva reacción de su amigo al despertar una vez más, en un lugar que no era su propia cama. Cuando perdió de vista por completo la silueta de Naruto quien subió por las escaleras, Sasuke volteó nuevamente hacia Kaya, que con la seguridad de un adulto dijo una simple frase, antes de tomar su vaso ahora vacío y llevarlo hasta la cocina.

― Naruto ya lo aceptó. ― había dicho, y sin comprenderlo del todo, Sasuke se tranquilizó por ello.

.

Minutos más tarde, sentados a la mesa y con tres envases de ramen instantáneo a medio comer, se hallaban los tres sin pronunciar palabra. Kaya comía en silencio, después de haberse negado varias veces a aceptar el contenido, Sasuke, por su parte, también quería negarse a consumir algo como eso, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo al notar en la dura expresión de Naruto que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Ahora, frente a él, Naruto comía ávidamente como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en un instante, lo que de cierta manera le dio alivio ya que su agotamiento no se hizo presente en él mientras comía. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó al antiguo Naruto, aquel que era un obsesionado por el ramen. Sintió los rasgos de su propio rostro relajarse, notando en ese instante que probablemente tuvo el ceño fruncido desde el momento en que Naruto fue por un baño.

Cuando ya hubo acabado con su parte, Naruto afirmó su antebrazo derecho sobre la mesa con una calma que no parecía suya, al igual que el codo de su brazo izquierdo. Su cabeza reposaba sobre la palma de su mano izquierda manteniéndose en dirección a Sasuke. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que Naruto no dejaría de observarle, dejó los palillos sobre el envase de su sopa aún no terminada y lo miró directamente. Los ojos azules entrecerrados parecían examinarle minuciosamente, su ceño se fruncía por unos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad. Una extraña mueca de disconformidad se dejaba ver de vez en cuando, para luego quitarla y reemplazarla con el rodar de sus ojos hasta que, finalmente, le dio un corto vistazo directo para después dar un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en señal de duda ante los gestos extraños que su amigo le mostraba, pero aquello era mucho mejor que verle con la mirada perdida, con miedo o a punto de hiperventilar.

― Así que Uzumaki Naruto…― dijo Naruto, pensativo, después de esos minutos eternos para Sasuke. ― Ahora que lo pienso… estaba claro que algo raro me pasaba. Esto era hasta esperable-dattebayo… ― Completó, sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Sasuke quiso decirle algo pero Kaya habló antes que él.

― Así es… ― afirmó la niña.

― Sentir que alguien te habla antes de despertar definitivamente no es algo común… Mis tíos pensaron que estaba loco y apenas tenía siete años. ― Siguió Naruto, ahora sí abriendo los ojos pero sin mirar a Sasuke. Este solo se sintió intrigado por aquella revelación, al parecer él también había tenido problemas durante su infancia… ¿Cuántas cosas le había ocultado Naruto? ― Al menos no duró más de unos meses.

― Pero no estabas loco al final. ― dijo Kaya seriamente. Si tuvo una leve intención de consolarle, no era notable para nada.

― No… ¡Pero la realidad es mucho peor que eso-ttebayo! ― alegó Naruto, claramente haciendo alusión a la historia de las vidas pasadas. Sasuke concordó con él. Era una historia descabellada a final de cuentas. ― Al menos ya no pueden enviarme a un hospital psiquiátrico. ― agregó Naruto después, verdaderamente aliviado.

Kaya no dijo nada más y cuando retornó su atención a lo que quedaba de su ramen, Naruto volteó hacia Sasuke nuevamente y algo avergonzado se pasó una mano por el cabello todavía algo húmedo, revolviéndolo.

― Lo siento, Sasuke. ― dijo Naruto con sinceridad, sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, quien al verle tan afligido, solo atinó a sonreírle un poco.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas, Naruto? ― decidió preguntar.

― Por cómo te traté cuando nos vimos por primera vez. ― Aclaró Naruto. Sasuke se confundió un poco antes de hacer memoria. Al parecer, realmente había un motivo más oculto por el cual no quería que se acercara a él en un principio. ― La primera vez que dijiste mi nombre me trajiste ese recuerdo a la memoria, el de la voz que me llamaba. Era algo que creía haber olvidado. ― confesó.

Sasuke dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla en la cual descansaba, y apretó un poco los puños, antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas.

― ¿Por qué te recordó eso?

― Aunque tu voz sonaba un poco más grave, de alguna manera supe que era tu misma voz la que me llamaba cuando era pequeño-dattebayo. ― le aclaró Naruto. ― Al final terminé por acostumbrarme a oírte, pero…

― ¿pero…?

― Pero después de esa noche en que supe lo de tus pesadillas, olvidé mi rutina y desperté en tu casa y yo… no pude evitar relacionarlo con todo esto y no podía escucharte más-ttebayo. Lo siento por eso también. ― Naruto pasaba las manos por su cabello, obviamente nervioso.

―…Puedo entender eso, Naruto. ―Tras esas aclaraciones, Sasuke pudo comprender de mejor manera algunas de las conductas extrañas que Naruto tuvo a su alrededor. El hecho del por qué no le quería cerca, el que evitara mirarle quizás también tuviera que ver con eso y esa manera de despertarle… probablemente fue a causa de recordarle sus propios conflictos, a causa de su propia necesidad de ayuda. ― Es entendible que no quisieras escucharme… si te traía un mal recuerdo. No te culpo por eso, no es necesario que te disculpes. ― le aclaró Sasuke, quien comprendía que vivir algo así, sin un apoyo debió ser muy difícil. Al menos el siempre supo que sus padres estarían ahí, al menos por un tiempo.

― Creo que al final, escuché tus llamados Sasuke. ― añadió Naruto más tranquilo, y sonriendo de forma extraña. ― Aunque eso suena muy extraño…

―Hn. ― Sasuke le dio la razón en eso. De pronto, el asunto del sonambulismo de Naruto regresó a él. ― Naruto… ¿no fue solo por esto que aceptaste esto de las reencarnaciones, o me equivoco?

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos y un repentino y casi imperceptible sonrojo se formó en su rostro. Aquello ciertamente no venía al caso. ¿Qué podría avergonzarle a ese punto?

― Tienes razón… no fue solo por eso.

Sasuke esperó a que Naruto agregara algo más, pero este no tenía intención de hacerlo.

―… ¿Por qué otra razón, entonces? ― insistió y Naruto le miró con algo de desconfianza.

― Será mejor que no te rías de esto, bastardo… ― le advirtió Naruto, todavía reacio a hablar.

― No lo haré. ― aseguró.

―…

Pero no recibió respuesta.

― No lo haré, Naruto. Esto es demasiado serio como para reírme. ― Le aseguró a Naruto, una vez más.

― Más te vale… esto es demasiado vergonzoso-ttebayo.

― ¿Tiene que ver con como sujetabas a Sasuke cuando dormía? ― La voz de Kaya los interrumpió, causando más vergüenza en Naruto de la que ya tenía y también un poco en Sasuke, a pesar de que él ya tuviese una leve idea del porqué de esa acción.

―…― Naruto solo le miraba sin decir nada.

― Iré a ver la televisión. ― avisó la niña.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con su conversación.

― ¿Y bien? ― preguntó.

Naruto suspiró con verdadero cansancio y recuperó su humor habitual, se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento antes de contestarle.

― Cuando tenía trece me diagnosticaron como sonámbulo. Dijeron que era algo anormal que lo tuviera de mayor. Dijeron que era algo más común en los niños pequeños o algo así… pero el mío no solo apareció a esa edad, sino que duró hasta poco después de que cumplí los diecisiete. ― Naruto se detuvo un breve momento y luego continuó. ― Lo que quiero decir, es que mi sonambulismo no era normal-ttebayo… lo descubrí una de las veces que Sakura-chan iba de visita.

― ¿Por qué dices que no era normal…?

―…todos los sonámbulos se levantan por la noche para hacer algo ¿verdad? ― preguntó, resaltando lo obvio. ― se supone que así es, no tienen un objetivo claro, no uno que sea "importante"… pero yo sí-ttebayo. ― hizo una pausa. ― Al parecer yo...yo me levantaba en busca de algo, más bien de alguien. Sakura-chan me lo dijo. ― Naruto se revolvió nuevamente el cabello al sentirse avergonzado una vez más. ― Ella me dijo que yo buscaba a alguien, aunque dijo que no podía identificar el nombre que yo balbuceaba… y-y cuando regresó a mí la otra noche y desperté frente a tu casa creíquenoeraposiblealgocomobuscarte-ttebayo ― cada vez hablaba más rápido.

― Naruto, cálmate. No puedo entender nada de lo que dices. ― le pidió Sasuke.

―… ― Naruto tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. ―… parece que a quien buscaba era a ti-dattebayo… ― pronunció con dificultad. ― De hecho, ayer te pedí que te quedaras para confirmarlo.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio un momento, procesando la información. Lo que él creyó como una posibilidad era verdad. En ese instante podía estar seguro de que el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento en el valle del fin contra Naruto a esa edad, tenía que ver con todo aquello, después de todo, Naruto comenzó a querer buscarle para llevarle de regreso a Konoha desde ese día. Y a diferencia de él, quien tuvo los recuerdos claramente representados sus sueños conectándose con su pasado de forma más mental y, aunque quisiera negarlo, también de forma emocional, Naruto tenía una conexión con su pasado más bien físico. Y a la vez, eso era bastante peligroso.

" _Al final, no fui solo yo quien buscaba al otro…"_ pensó, sin saber si sentirse feliz o triste por ello. La idea de que Naruto le hubiese buscado también, pese a que no lo hacía conscientemente, le daba esperanzas en algo que no venía al caso; pero también, la idea de que su destino se repitiera de esa manera, que terminase buscándole de alguna forma y que eso interfiriera con su nueva oportunidad para tener una vida normal, no le agradaba para nada.

― Bueno, al final lograste confirmarlo. ― dijo Sasuke, intentando alejarse de sus pensamientos. ― Hoy literalmente me tenías asegurado con tu mano. ― agregó. Naruto le miró algo enfadado pero obviamente avergonzado.

― No te burles.

― No lo hago. No debes avergonzarte de ello, porque de hecho tiene mucha relación con todo esto que está sucediendo y tu pasado. ― explicó Sasuke.

―… si algo como eso tiene que ver con ese "pasado", nuestro ― dijo Naruto, enfatizando las comillas con las manos. ― creo que es bastante vergonzoso estar en busca de un tipo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que quizás, si el antiguo Naruto hubiese pensado así las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes. O tal vez, siguiendo su sentido de justicia lo hubiese hecho de todas formas. Al final nunca lo podría saber.

― No te preocupes, creo que Uzumaki Naruto tenía razones de peso para hacer algo así aunque yo todavía no pueda entenderlas del todo, incluso habiendo pasado tanto tiempo… ― Sasuke habló con la verdad. Todavía no comprendía del todo las acciones de Naruto. Seguía pensando que aquello era demasiado, incluso para un amigo.

Naruto le miró formando una breve mueca de confusión, para después tranquilizarse otra vez.

―… creo que me siento mucho mejor ahora que le di algo de sentido a todo esto…

Sasuke se alegró por él, a pesar de que seguramente todo lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante se complicaría.

― Y todavía faltan muchas cosas que debes saber y por hacer. ― anunció Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Kaya. Sintió los pasos de Naruto tras él.

Más allá, la niña permanecía en silencio, sentada sobre el sofá en el cual Sasuke durmió por la noche. Contrario a lo que dijo que haría después de alejarse de la mesa, el televisor no estaba encendido. Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella y se colocó a su altura.

― Necesito hablar seriamente contigo, Kaya. ― declaró Sasuke, quien a pesar de estar frente al cuerpo de una niña, sabía que se encontraba frente a una persona similar a él. Los ojos de Kaya le indicaban que habían visto tantas cosas como él pudo ver.

― Sasuke, ¿no estás siendo muy agresivo? ― le dijo Naruto, desde atrás de la niña.

― No. ― aseguró Sasuke. ― Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar.

― Pero…

― Es cierto, Uzumaki Naruto. ― habló Kaya, siendo tan firme como podía a su edad.

Naruto respingó levemente ante el nombre con el cual le llamaron, estaba claro que a pesar de haber "aceptado" de cierta forma lo que pasaba con él, le costaría acostumbrarse a todo aquello. Al igual que paso con Sasuke en los pasados años.

― Pero primero necesito ir a casa… ― dijo Sasuke, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Sabía que aquella conversación sería un tanto larga y quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Naruto se apresuró en ir por las llaves y abrió la puerta de entrada.

― Sé que me estoy arriesgando, pero debes quedarte con ella un poco más Naruto. ― pidió Sasuke dándole un vistazo rápido a Kaya, quien los veía desde el sofá.

― Sasuke, es solo una niña…

― No, no lo es. ― alegó Sasuke.

― Deberías ir luego, Uchiha Sasuke. ― les interrumpió Kaya.

― Ella prometió no hacer nada, Sasuke… ¿No te lo dije ayer? ― insistió Naruto.

Aceptando a duras penas, Sasuke se apresuró en salir de allí para ir a casa y tomar un merecido baño, cambiarse de ropa y seguir con todo eso. Ese día domingo sería realmente largo. En todo eso pensaba antes de notar algo extraño en casa. Mientras más se acercaba, más lo notaba.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo cuando notó que la puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta y la luz de la sala estaba encendida todavía. Estaba claro que pasó toda la noche de esa manera. Se apresuró a entrar para verificar que todo estuviese en orden, mientras se reprendía por olvidarse de ese detalle. Estaba claro que todo había quedado de esta manera desde que sintió el sonido del balazo en casa de Naruto y salió corriendo hasta allí, preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Por suerte para él, todo estaba en orden y agradeciendo esto, se apresuró en hacer todo lo que debía y ahora sin olvidar asegurar todo y tomar su arma, regresó al hogar de Naruto.

― … _ue Jin estará bien!_ _―_ Sasuke oyó a Naruto decir esas palabras a través de la puerta antes de entrar. Naruto había dejado la entrada libre para cuando él regresara. ― ¿Sasuke?

― Ya estoy aquí. ― avisó. ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Kurama no dejará que Jin muera, ¿verdad? …como dijo algo sobre usar chakra…

Sasuke tuvo razón el día anterior al percatarse de que Naruto le prestó atención a esa simple palabra. Tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la niña y Naruto antes de contestar.

― Estará bien, aunque su recuperación será un poco lenta. ― respondió, recordando las palabras de Kurama ante su retraso por llevarle allí y dejar que el hombre perdiera mucha más sangre de la cuenta.

Kaya relajó un poco su postura ante tales palabras y con facilidad, recuperó el semblante lleno de seguridad que tenía antes de que Sasuke saliera de allí para volver a casa. Naruto, sentado junto a la niña, le sonrió a esta con amabilidad.

― Te lo dije… aunque sea algo así como un demonio, no dejará que muera. ― dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a Kurama.

― ¿Aunque queramos quitarle su poder? ― cuestionó la pequeña a Naruto con seriedad absoluta.

Fue Sasuke quien contestó a falta de una respuesta en Naruto.

― Si tu amigo Jin no cumple su palabra e intenta algo contra Kurama, te aseguro que lo mataré y a ti también. ― aseguró él. Kaya no movió ni un músculo, ni tampoco parecía asustada.

― ¡No digas algo como eso así como así, bastardo! ― le reprendió Naruto. ― ¡Ella es-!

― Solo una niña ― le interrumpió Sasuke, completando lo que quería decir. ― Puede que su apariencia lo sea, pero estoy seguro de que ha visto tantas cosas como yo. O más.

―… Mi otra vida fue más larga que la tuya. ― aseguró la niña con su voz todavía llena de timbres agudos a causa de su edad, no por miedo.

Naruto no dijo nada más asimilando el significado de esas últimas palabras que decían claramente que había visto mucho más que Sasuke. Permaneciendo en silencio a duras penas, ya que era evidente que no le agradaba el trato que Sasuke tenía con la niña, esperó a que la conversación avanzara.

― Necesito que me digas quien fuiste antes de nacer aquí. ― habló Sasuke segundos más tarde.

La tensión que se sintió durante la espera de la respuesta, Sasuke no la sentía desde el día en que Kurama le explicó toda la verdad.

― Ootsutsuki Kaguya ―. Dijo la niña, respondiendo al fin.

Tras esa respuesta, Sasuke simplemente cerró sus ojos, pensando. Según lo que su apariencia delataba, al igual que la de todos aquellos que regresaron a este tiempo, ella definitivamente era una versión mucho más joven de la Kaguya contra la cual se enfrentaron hace cientos de años. Pero, existía un solo problema con ella: ¿Era realmente posible volver a nacer en esta dimensión después de haberla sellado en otra?

― ¿Kaguya? ― preguntó Naruto. ― ¿La diosa conejo?

Sasuke recordó también, la forma en que todos aquellos temas fueron censurados hace varias generaciones. Kaguya, al igual que todo aquello que tuviese que ver con el chakra, era considerado un mito.

― Ella misma, pero su historia es un poco diferente a como nos la han contado. ― le explicó Sasuke a Naruto, quien seguía mirándole con la clara intensión de recibir más explicaciones, sin embargo, ese no era el tiempo. Además, debía consultar con Kurama como poder hacerle recordar por sí mismo. ― Ahora, Kaya ¿Cómo es que estás aquí otra vez si te sellamos en otra dimensión?

Kaya simplemente desvió un tanto la mirada.

― ¿No lo sabes? O no quieres…

― No lo sé. ― confesó la pequeña ― No puedo explicarlo.

Sasuke no la presionó más ante la única respuesta que le pareció verdadera. Decidió que seguiría por otro camino.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Jin con todo esto? ― preguntó.

La niña le miró fijamente otra vez.

― Yo lo ayudé cuando escapé del orfanato. Y para pagarme, él me está ayudando. ― respondió, un poco reacia.

― ¿Cómo lo ayudaste? ― Sasuke insistió.

― Lo salvé… ― respondió nuevamente y con un tono de voz más suave. ― Le di, le di de mi chakra para curarlo. ― Su voz se oía algo temblorosa.

Antes de que Sasuke continuara interrogándola, Naruto le tomó de una mano y él, al ver como un casi imperceptible temblor movía el cuerpo de Kaya, se dio cuenta de que sin querer estaba poniendo mucha presión en ella. Debía ir con más cuidado pues en esa última frase que respondió, estaba pareciéndole una niña como cualquier otra.

― ¿Por eso necesitaba chakra para curarse de esa herida? ― decidió preguntar ahora. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke recordó el día en que Kurama le explicó todo lo que tenía que ver con su propia reserva de chakra. Según lo que este le había explicado, el poseía una mínima cantidad de chakra residual gracias al renacimiento del alma. Posiblemente, Naruto tenía su propia reserva al igual que él y que Kaya tuviese un poco no le sorprendía. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el hecho de poder entregar chakra, ya que según las creencias del zorro si se entregaba este y a una capacidad que permitiré "salvar" a alguien más, te esperaba la muerte, pues gracias a esa energía ellos estaban vivos. No encontraba otra explicación que no fuera que Kaya poseía un poco más de chakra que ellos, al fin y al cabo, ella fue considerada una diosa en su tiempo.

― ¿De qué salvaste a Jin? ― dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo por primera vez la conversación.

Sasuke prestó atención ante la respuesta. Había dejado de lado ese detalle.

―…él iba a morir. ― dijo Kaya, y Sasuke supo por su mirada fría que sería la única respuesta que recibirían de ella en ese estado.

― Ya veo… ― Sasuke dijo, antes de tomar otra dirección con sus preguntas. ― ¿Cuántos años tienes Kaya?

― Mi cuerpo tiene nueve años. ― respondió con certeza, separando claramente su estado físico de su mente

Las fechas concordaban con el momento en que Kurama pronóstico que algún mal había nacido. Resulta que ese mal, nació de manera literal en este mundo y todavía tenía la forma de un infante. Sasuke notó que, a pesar de ver la mayoría del tiempo en ella una expresión distante frente a ellos, en ocasiones afloraban en Kaya algunos comportamientos más infantiles que seguían allí. Quizás, aquella nueva vulnerabilidad que no había presentado en el tiempo en que debieron sellarla, les diera ahora mayor facilidad de resolver el mal que estaba provocando.

― ¿A qué edad comenzaste a recordar todo esto? ― continuó Sasuke, tras su reflexión.

― No sé. Siempre han estado en mi memoria. ― dijo, haciendo clara referencia a sus recuerdos. ― Toda mi vida aquí, hasta que me sellaron otra vez…― dijo. ― También…― añadió al final, pero sin saber si seguir o no.

― ¿hay más?

― También vi otras cosas. Antes de venir a la tierra. ― confesó, antes de tomar la tela del vestido que llevaba puesto y apretarla con fuerza entre sus dedos.

― ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Sasuke? ― cuestionó Naruto, al ver a la niña claramente frustrada e incluso se atrevería a decir, triste.

― Ootsutsuki Kaguya no era de este mundo. ― respondió Sasuke, algo confuso.

― ¿Era una especie de alienígena? ― preguntó Naruto. ― ¿Vino de otro planeta…?

― Se podría decir que sí, aunque nadie está seguro. ― aclaró Sasuke, mientras notaba como la niña retomaba su anterior compostura lentamente. Una repentina idea surgió en su mente con rapidez, e inmediatamente quiso asegurar la veracidad de sus pensamientos. ― ¿Te arrepientes de habernos dicho eso, Kaya? ― el silencio que le siguió, fue la única respuesta que Sasuke necesitó.

Si ella se arrepentía de haber revelado ese detalle, lo más probable era que estuviera relacionado con la búsqueda del poder de los bijuus y el propósito que tenían guardado para ellos después de reunirlos a todos.

― ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con los bijuus en realidad?

― No les diré eso. ― tal y como Sasuke esperaba, Kaya se negó completamente a cooperar.

― Deberías, ya que dependiendo de tu respuesta seguirán o no con vida. ― estableció Sasuke, obligado a recordarle la situación en que se encontraba.

Pudo notar como Naruto se molestaba cada vez más debido al trato que tenía con Kaya, pero no podía evitarlo en esa situación. La cuestión era bastante simple ante sus ojos, o hacía esto para evitar la destrucción de Konoha, o los dejaba atrapar a Kurama y que con eso fuera capaces de destruir la ciudad o incluso más que eso, realizando el mismo plan que hace siglos atrás. Lo distinto era que ahora nadie podría hacerles frente. Solo pensar en eso le aterrorizaba, por lo que la única opción considerable era la de detenerles a cualquier manera.

― Si Jin se recupera, se los diré. ― contraatacó Kaya finalmente, claramente molesta.

― Él se recuperará, Kaya ―. Intentó calmarla Naruto. ― Y nadie matará a nadie… ― dijo, dirigiéndose a Sasuke esta vez. ― debe haber alguna solución que no sea la muerte, Sasuke.

― Tsk. Bien, iremos al templo entonces. ― determinó. ―Averiguaremos ahora mismo si Jin se salvará o no. ― dijo, ante esa amabilidad en Naruto que no había desaparecido. Era demasiado bueno para su propio bien y dudaba que el recordar su antigua vida cambiara algo.

Los tres salieron de casa de Naruto hacia el templo un minuto después. Al ver al cielo, se notaba claramente a pesar de las nubes que pronto comenzaría a anochecer, dando cuenta de lo rápido de la llegada del invierno aunque ni si quiera fueran mediados de octubre. Con ese pensamiento, Sasuke se percató de que, nuevamente, la celebración de un cumpleaños de Naruto, estando él presente, se había visto interrumpido por una serie de sucesos que no le servirían como un buen recuerdo, sino que más bien, serían todo lo contrario.

Sasuke, quien iba unos pasos más adelante que Naruto y Kaya, se volteó levemente para mirarles. Naruto se veía un tanto preocupado, mientras que la niña simplemente se dedicaba a observarle a él. Para Sasuke era bastante obvio que ella le vigilaba de alguna manera. De pronto, el recuerdo de la Kaguya del pasado, que le envió a una dimensión diferente para separar su poder del de Naruto llegó a su mente. ¿Kaya podría utilizar chakra para atacarles? Según tenía entendido, el chakra con el que renacían no era suficiente para algo como eso, solo para mejorar algunas habilidades dependiendo de la cantidad. Sin embargo, esta niña fue capaz de salvar a alguien de la muerte. Con la vista al frente, divisó el templo bastante cerca. Debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, puede que la noche anterior no hubiese actuado debido al corto tiempo que permanecieron allí, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ese día si hiciese algo sumándole además, que Jin debiese estar en mejores condiciones.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres se adentraron en el templo. Kurama observaba con minuciosidad la herida del hombre, que sin dudas tenía mejor aspecto, antes de voltearse hacia ellos. Jin, se encontraba recostado sobre el piso de madera con el torso desnudo, pero esta vez estaba despierto, y tenía un mucho mejor color en la piel. Cualquiera podría decir que estaba ya sano, sin embargo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos desmentían aquello y revelaban en parte el verdadero estado del hombre que seguía verdaderamente agotado.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de la pequeña, se sentó con esfuerzo y le sonrió. Sasuke observó como Kaya hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar y que se abstuvo de ir con el hombre y abrazarle. Por un momento, Sasuke pareció olvidar que era la viva reencarnación de Kaguya y que quería hacer uso de los bijuus para algún maléfico plan.

― ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó Naruto a Kurama, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

― _Como dije ayer, el estará bien. Solo un par de días más recibiendo chakra y estará como nuevo._ _―_ aclaró Kurama, quien al finalizar observó a la niña y esta a su vez, también le veía a él directamente a los ojos.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Kaya se acercó al fin al hombre y tomó una de sus manos. Jin solo le sonrió y le pasó la mano libre por el cabello, parecía ser que ellos se entendían de esa extraña manera.

― Ahora no tienes excusa para no hablar, Kaya. ― dijo Sasuke. Ella se tensó un poco, pero no respondió. Jin le envió una mirada amenazadora que Sasuke reconoció al instante, era una mirada de protección que él podía validar, pero que no le afectó en absoluto. Por lo que sin amedrentarse, se dirigió a Kurama en esa ocasión ―. ¿No ha intentado nada contra ti, Kurama?

― _No. Aunque dudo que pudiera hacerlo en su condición._ _―_ El zorro se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar. ― _En cuanto a ustedes dos._ _―_ enfatizó, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke alternadamente. ― _Supongo que está todo claro, ¿o me equivoco, Uchiha?_

― No lo haces. ― confirmaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

Kurama sonrió (de la única manera que un demonio podía hacerlo) ante su coordinación.

― _Entonces, podemos pasar de inmediato a lo importante._ _―_ dijo señalando a Jin y Kaya. ― _No hay tiempo que perder._

Tomando asiento sobre la madera, ya que no había ningún otro tipo de mueble allí, formaron una especie de círculo en el cual todos podían ver sus rostros.

― ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ― se aventuró a preguntar Jin, con desconfianza.

― Jin… ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? ― Preguntó Sasuke, a lo que el hombre asintió. ― Kaya nos dirá cuáles son sus planes para los bijuus, después de que los capturen.

Jin se vio claramente asombrado, era seguro que no se esperaba eso. Miró a la pequeña Kaya sentada a su lado y esta se lo confirmó. El hombre simplemente acató esa decisión. Sasuke comenzaba a entender más o menos su dinámica de interacción, y estaba claro quién era el líder allí.

― Pueden preguntar cualquier cosa. ― dijo el hombre. ― La mayoría las contestaré yo.

― ¿Cómo sabremos qué dices la verdad? ― Sasuke se apresuró a cuestionar.

― Si Kaya ha decidido hablar, lo respetaré. Pero, si intentan dañarle, deberán pasar por mí primero. ― declaró.

Allí estaba, la última prueba que Sasuke necesitaba para saber cómo interactuar con ellos dos. Estaba más que claro que el hombre tenía puesta toda su lealtad en esa niña, algo muy extraño de ver en aquellos tiempos. Y ella, le protegía a su vez de la misma forma, su vinculación era sus dudas algo fuerte.

― Bien. Dejando eso en claro… ― continuó Sasuke. ― ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con los bijuus?

Un tenso silencio les rodeó, por un momento, Sasuke creyó que no dirían una palabra pero después de que este buscara nuevamente el consentimiento de Kaya para hablar, quien solo le asintió con la cabeza, este comenzó a hablar.

― Queremos utilizar su poder para volver a casa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Kaya no pertenece aquí, nunca lo ha hecho, ni si quiera en su anterior vida.

En un instante, Sasuke recordó que Kaya se arrepentía de haber dicho que tenía memorias de su tiempo antes de venir a la tierra.

― ¿Esto tiene que ver con tus recuerdos de antes de venir aquí? ― preguntó Sasuke, directamente a Kaya.

― Todos tenemos un propósito para renacer. ― Habló Kaya, con una seguridad que asustaba. ― El mío es regresar a casa, sea como sea.

― Eso no justifica que destruyeran todo a su paso. ¿Cuánta gente creen ustedes que ha muerto a causa de todos los desastres naturales que han provocado? ― reprochó Sasuke.

Naruto se removió en su lugar y Sasuke pudo notar como apretaba fuertemente los puños de ambas manos. Naruto no tenía idea sobre ello. Una de las muchas cosas que todavía faltaba por aclarar.

― ¿Ustedes están causando todo eso? ― preguntó, obviamente molesto.

― _Cálmate, Naruto._ _―_ interrumpió Kurama. ― _Está conversación es para evitar que esto siga sucediendo._

Sasuke agradeció internamente la interrupción de Kurama que calmó a Naruto bastante rápido. ¿Se debería al vínculo que compartieron en su anterior vida?

― Son efectos que no podemos controlar. Sin tener pistas exactas de la localización física de los bijuus estamos obligados a hacerlo por la fuerza. ― dijo Jin, en un intento de justificación.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto querían replicar algo, pero Kurama les interrumpió.

― _Eso es porque su forma física desapareció hace casi cien años._ _―_ dijo, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Sasuke, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de la situación. ― _Yo soy el último que queda con una conciencia. Los demás la perdieron al fusionarse completamente con la naturaleza._

A pesar de su confusión, Sasuke decidió que debían retomar el tema principal, Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas con Kurama.

―…Jin, ¿Qué querías decir con hacerlo por la fuerza? ¿De qué forma los capturaron?

― Utilizamos una serie de sellos impresos en un pergamino. ― explicó Jin.

― ¿Pergamino?

― Kaya lo encontró un mes después de reunirnos. Son seis sellos que utilizaban los ninjas hace siglos. ― Bajo la mirada de todos, Kaya sacó del interior de su bota un pequeño pergamino del que Jin hablaba. Estaba enrollado y hecho de un papel que claramente había visto el paso del tiempo. Lo abrió frente a todos dejando ver los sellos y al centro de estos estaba un sello más grande, de una forma similar al que Naruto tenía para contener a Kurama en su interior. ― Se realizan los seis sellos, y al poner la palma de las manos sobre el último de ellos, el sello de contención, el poder de los bijuus queda dentro del pergamino. ― Al terminar Jin su explicación, Kaya guardó el pergamino de inmediato. ― Lo hemos hecho de esa forma hasta ahora, sin embargo, con esta nueva información no sabemos qué pasaría con su forma humana si hacemos lo mismo ahora.

Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo, si la obtención del poder de los bijuus parecía ser tan simple, en cualquier momento podían hacer lo mismo con Kurama pero ¿El que Kurama tuviese forma humana cambiaría en algo la situación? ¿No habría más resistencia? El silencio les rodeó por varios segundos, pues al parecer todos tenían algo nuevo en qué pensar.

― Entonces, ¿Tú no tienes los bijuus dentro, Kaya? ― preguntó Naruto, dando final a ese silencio. Cuando todos le miraron, Naruto continuó, un poco incómodo. ― Quiero decir…ustedes creían que tenía a Kurama sellado en mi interior…

― No puedo tenerlos. ― confesó la pequeña, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Jin. ― Jin los contendrá por mí al momento de abrir el portal que me lleve a casa.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó Naruto.

― Su cuerpo no lo resistiría, son demasiados riesgos para ella y su futuro. ― aclaró Jin.

Sasuke sintió como la desconfianza ante esa última confesión crecía en su interior. Viéndolo de forma lógica, el cuerpo humano de ese tiempo no estaba preparado para contener tanto poder, y era una verdad, pero aun así debían tomar en cuenta que ella no era una persona normal, que ninguno de los dos lo era, pues al parecer ambos podían realizar sellos y permitir que funcionaran. ¿Tendría algún efecto utilizar los jutsus en sus cuerpos?

― ¿Qué sucede después de que obtienen el poder de un bijuu?

― Fatiga, al inicio. Después, el cuerpo se adormece y se entra en un estado profundo de sueño, a veces por horas, otras, por días. ― aclaró Jin.

― ¿Es Kaya quien hace los jutsus? ― Sasuke preguntó al relacionar las consecuencias de hacerlo y que todavía estén ilesos. Bueno, al menos en general.

― Sí. ― dijo la niña. ― Pero Jin también podría. Por eso está conmigo ―. Agregó después. ― lo haría más rápido pero no puedo cuidarlo después.

Estaba claro que lo último se debía a que sería demasiado extraño para una niña de nueve años estar cuidando a un adulto. Tras ese pensamiento, Sasuke se levantó del lugar sin decir nada a nadie y salió del templo hacia el bosque que estaba en la parte trasera. Estaba lleno de dudas que se incrementaban con el pasar de los segundos, pero de las cuales solo podía llegar a una conclusión. Quitarles el pergamino y deshacerse de ellos sería lo mejor. No correrían el riesgo de que escaparan más tarde cuando Jin estuviera mejor, ni que absorbieran a Kurama y destruyeran Konoha, los ciudadanos estarían a salvo y por sobre todas las preocupaciones de Sasuke, Naruto estaría a salvo. Sonrió resignado al darse cuenta de que Naruto no aceptaría de ninguna manera sus métodos para solucionar esto.

― Sasuke. ― le llamó una conocida voz desde atrás. Era Naruto quien había corrido para buscarle. ― Kurama dice que vuelvas. Esa conversación todavía no termina.

― Para mí ya lo hizo. ― respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

― Bastardo… ¿Acaso no oíste todo? Ella solo quiere volver a casa, no puedes matarla por eso. Además…

― No digas más… SÍ, es una niña, pero por ellos ha muerto demasiada gente Naruto, ¿Quieres que suceda lo mismo aquí en Konoha?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con molestia y se cruzó de brazos.

― Claro que no. Me enfada pensar en la gente que conocí y murió por eso, pero debe existir alguna forma de enviarle allá donde quiere ir sin que nadie muera-ttebayo. ― declaró con firmeza.

― Apuesto en que cada una de esas formas Kurama no se salva. ― Naruto tensó los hombros ante la revelación. ― ¿No los oíste? Necesitan el poder de TODOS los bijuus para largarse, incluido él.

―Debe haber alguna forma, Sasuke… ― continuó Naruto, sin cambiar de parecer. ― No permitiré que nadie muera por esto, ni entre nosotros, ni en la ciudad.

Por un momento, Sasuke creyó ver al mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto frente a él, con su fortaleza y testarudez. Con sus "patéticos" ideales para salvar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, solo que esta vez, realmente no existía nada que pudiera hacer, a menos que ocurriera un milagro y eso era algo en lo que Sasuke no podía creer.

― Al decir eso, luciste igual a como lo hacías en tu antigua vida, Naruto ― dijo Sasuke con cansancio, y Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos dando a entender que eso no se lo esperaba.

― ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo-dattebayo? ― preguntó, con precaución.

Sasuke solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, aunque le molestara.

― Es algo bueno. ― admitió con cansancio, y Naruto, le sonrió como hace cientos de años. Sasuke tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Odiaba cuanto le podían afectar esas acciones de Naruto. ― Aun así, no existe otra solución más que deshacerse de ellos. ― agregó, mientras se dirigía nuevamente adentro con Naruto siguiéndole los pasos.

― ¡Bastardo! Nadie morirá, ¿Me oíste? ― replicó Naruto, una vez más.

Cuando notó que realmente en su interior no existía otra opción para él, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que realmente comenzaban a ser en parte, los mismos de antes. Se sintió como el Uchiha Sasuke del pasado como nunca antes, cuya única salida para todo era asesinar a todos aquellos que interfirieran con sus planes. Admitió que no se sentía del todo mal, a pesar de que siempre le haría falta algo más. Se molestó más por eso.

― _¿Por qué diablos te fuiste sin decir nada, Uchiha?_ _―_ reclamó Kurama apenas pusieron pie en el interior del templo nuevamente.

― Porque está claro lo que debemos hacer con esto. No vale la pena hablar más.― sin pensárselo mucho, sacó el arma que traía en su chaqueta y apuntó a la niña. Quizás, si ella no veía morir a su compañero sería menos doloroso. ¿Un último tipo de extraña compasión?

― ¡Que se supone que haces! ¡Sasuke! ― exclamó Naruto, interponiéndose entre el arma y Kaya, quien sorprendentemente mantuvo a Jin tras ella, sin permitirle cubrirla.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, comenzando a enfadarse.

― Naruto, te lo dije, no dejaré que destruyan Konoha y el mundo solo porque una niña quiere volver a donde sea. Al igual que tú, no quiero que nadie más esté en peligro o muera. ― _"Incluyéndote a ti Naruto"_ pensó.

― ¡Yo tampoco quiero que ELLOS mueran! ― aclaró Naruto, apuntando hacia Jin y Kaya, pero sin dejar de enfrentarle, como en los viejos tiempos. Sasuke sintió sus brazos ceder por un instante, pero resistió, no se dejaría llevan por sentimentalismos ahora.

― Naruto… ¿Acaso olvidaste que ese hombre casi te mata la noche pasada? ― cuestionó Sasuke.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

― No. Es algo que no creo poder olvidar Sasuke… pero no todo tiene que solucionarse asesinando. ― dijo con seguridad. ― Además… Sasuke bastardo, ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de preguntar por qué quiere volver a casa. ¡No actúes de forma precipitada!

Sasuke volvió a flaquear, pero aun así, mantuvo su postura. No se rendiría tan fácilmente ¿Qué podrían cambiar los motivos de Kaya para volver a su hogar en esa situación?

― Bien ― dijo Sasuke, sin quitar el arma de su trayectoria. ― preguntémosle. ― accedió al final.

Naruto se movió solo unos centímetros de su posición frente al arma, para permitir a Sasuke ver ligeramente a Kaya, pero sin dejarle acceso libre a ella.

― Sus recuerdos le permitieron ver y reconocer como era antes de consumir al fruto de chakra. ― dijo Jin, pero a quien veía fijamente Sasuke era a la niña, quien, imperturbable, se la devolvía a su vez. ― El mundo ya está libre de guerras, tal y como ella deseó en un principio, pero eso podría no durar para siempre. La energía completa de los bijuus se extinguiría al fin, evitando otra posible guerra que ahora nadie sería capaz de enfrentar. Ootsutsuki Kaguya al inicio deseaba que no hubiera más guerras, pero de alguna manera el ciclo quiere volver a empezar con Kaya. Esa es la otra razón por la que no puede absorber a los bijuus, ya que es casi seguro que el poder la corrompería, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado.

Sasuke pudo vislumbrar, aterrorizado, como de mal se pondrían las cosas para todos si, así como su propio destino, el de Kaguya se repetía una vez más.

― Me voy para evitar que pase todo eso. ― dijo Kaya, con firmeza, pero Sasuke notó que imperceptiblemente comenzaba a temblar.

― Ella está yendo contra lo que el destino tenía planeado para ella. ― aclaró Jin.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke bajó su arma al reconocer que sus motivos sí habían logrado hacerle cambiar de parecer, pues si le mataba ahora, algo quedaría pendiente y el ciclo volvería a repetirse y él no quería que eso pasara. Además, ella al igual que él, quería cambiar sus destinos a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba. Era tan inesperado que encontrara una similitud entre Kaya y él que le costaba creerlo.

― Puede que no entiendan como se siente ir en contra de algo que ya está establecido, es difícil oponerse a algo a una edad como la nuestra, pero ella tomó esa decisión cuando tenía apenas ocho años. ― Terminó por decir Jin.

― La Kaguya que conocieron ― dijo la pequeña, mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero claramente solo Sasuke le recordaba por ahora. ― Nunca tuvo que ser así.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto en ese instante, quien claramente estaba algo confundido al no saber nada de ello, al igual que tampoco tenía conocimiento acerca de los esfuerzos inútiles de Sasuke por cambiar su destino. Su rechazo a Sakura, su búsqueda independiente de Naruto que no dio ningún fruto, y ahora… volteó el rostro con rapidez en un intento de alejar las memorias de la fiesta y sus recientes descubrimientos. Ese no era el momento para pensar en ello.

― Entiendo todo eso, Jin, Kaya. ― dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención sobre sí mientras guardaba su arma. No habría muertes, por el momento. ― Yo también he intentado cambiar ese destino.

La pequeña le miró con un tanto de sorpresa antes de preguntar: ― Entonces ¿ya sabes porque naciste?

Sasuke se paralizó en el momento.

― ¿Sasuke…? ― preguntó Naruto, al notar algo extraño en él.

― No. Pero tengo una idea de lo que puede ser. No quería repetir el destino que antes tuve. ― aclaró Sasuke, tras recomponerse. Kaya solo lo miró con algo de desconfianza y Sasuke pensó que le haría otra pregunta pero no fue así.

― _Aun así, tus intentos no sirvieron demasiado, Uchiha._ ― intervino Kurama, y aunque esa declaración era un tanto molesta, Sasuke la agradeció en silencio.

― Maldito zorro… al menos lo intenté. ― admitió. Sasuke pudo jurar que una sonrisa muy pequeña y breve se formó en el rostro de Naruto. ― Bien…intentaré creer que podrás cambiar el tuyo, Kaya. ― dijo finalmente, esbozando una leve sonrisa hacia la pequeña, quien de forma imprevista se avergonzó por ello.

Ni un segundo más tarde, Sasuke sintió repentino brazo de Naruto pasar por sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole en una especie de abrazo. Cuando miró hacia su lado, Naruto reía realmente aliviado. Se sintió algo ingenuo por emocionarse con eso.

― ¿Ves? Sabía que al escucharla cambiarias de opinión. ¡Parece que no eres tan bastardo como creía!

Sasuke se calmó y retomando su humor habitual, dejo en claro la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

― Idiota, eso es solo si encontramos otra forma de enviarlos a su hogar. ― explicó. ― una que no termine con Kurama o alguien más muerto.

― ¡Claro!

―Porque si no existe ninguna otra forma, mi compañera ― dijo, tocando su arma ―…todavía es una opción. ― dijo, terminantemente.

Naruto se separó de él un paso ante la seriedad de sus palabras.

― Retiro lo dicho, sí que eres un bastardo.― se corrigió Naruto, pero al final, Sasuke sabía que no lo decía totalmente en serio ―. De todas formas no te dejaría hacer algo como eso. ― finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke suspiró, resignado. Naruto no cambiaría, con recuerdos o sin recuerdos, su escencia siempre sería la misma. La misma que le tenía de alguna manera, atrapado.

― Ahora… ― añadió Naruto nuevamente. ― ¿Cómo encontraremos otra forma de ayudarles?

Sasuke sabía que eso pasaría, de todas formas, no esperaba que la respuesta se diera de inmediato. Aun así esperaba que las cosas fueran favorables al menos antes de que Jin mejorara, por lo que tomaría esa medida de seguridad primero.

― Necesito tener el pergamino bajo cuidado. ― declaró Sasuke acercándose a Kaya y Jin. ― Si quieren ayuda, tendremos que aprender a confiar entre nosotros. ― Ellos solo asintieron. ― Voy a ser claro. Mi amenaza solo se ha aplazado a causa de Naruto. Si me dan el pergamino para cuidarlo, es posible que esa amenaza pierda fuerza ya que no serán una amenaza total para mí de esa manera y podremos tener más tiempo para buscar una solución para esto.

― Eso es algo que no podemos aceptar. ― negó Jin de inmediato. ― ¿Y qué si no encuentran otra forma de ayudarnos con esto?

Ciertamente, al pensar de ese modo, era un tanto injusto quitárselos sin una garantía. Sasuke cavilaba una manera de hacer ese proceso más fácil cuando Kurama interrumpió sus pensamientos.

― _Creo conocer una forma de hacerlo._ ― dijo después de permanecer en silencio por bastante tiempo, y todos le prestaron atención.

― ¿¡Lo dices enserio, Kurama!? ― preguntó Naruto.

― _Si…_ _―_ afirmó _―_ _sin embargo, necesito confirmar algo primero._ ― Kurama tomó una pausa. ― _Les pido que le den el pergamino a Sasuke para que lo guarde hasta que confirme esto, si no tenemos éxito, juro que él se los devolverá_. ― aseguró, apuntando levemente a Sasuke. ― _Aunque no puedo prometerles que Uchiha no les matará tras devolvérselo, pero… si funciona, nosotros tendremos el pergamino hasta el día de su partida._

Sasuke estaba realmente asombrado, existían aun más misterios que tendría que conocer de aquí en adelante, misterios que Kurama no develaría hasta que el momento fuera el apropiado. Como ese mismo momento.

― Por mí está bien. Puedo cumplir con devolverlo si no funciona. ― dijo Sasuke, decidiendo confiar en Kurama. ― Pero no puedo asegurar lo demás.

― _Ya lo escucharon… ¿lo harán a mi modo?_

Jin miró a Kaya como haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que solo ellos comprendían. Cuando el asintió, Kaya retiró con cuidado el pergamino de la bota donde lo ocultaba, y acercándose con seguridad, llegó hasta Sasuke y le ofreció el pergamino.

― Que así sea.

..

..

..

 _.._

 _¡Hola una vez más~!_

 _Creo que, hasta ahora, este es el capitulo con mayor cantidad de diálogos que he escrito. Es realmente agotador crear escenas con más de tres personajes involucrados, muchísimo, al menos para mí. De todas formas, creo que el resultado fue medio decente._

 _La reacción de Naruto me fue muy complicada de redactar, y sé muy bien el porqué. El personaje de Naruto parece simple a primera vista, pero creo que ante mis ojos es un ser complejo que jamás lograré comprender del todo._

 _Por otro lado, creo que la personalidad de Kaya se irá fortaleciendo con el tiempo, ya que apenas se sabe algo de ella. Como verán, no estaba en mis planes crear a un villano, sino que más bien a un antihéroe._

 _Ahora, Kurama siempre sale con algo desconocido para nosotros, al menos, este Kurama que he creado se va manejando por sí mismo, es como si estuviera vivo xD… vamos a ver qué tipo de solución tiene ahora en mente._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización~~_


	10. Capítulo 8 Un día más

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

.

.

Un día más

.

.

― Que así sea. ― había dicho Kaya ofreciéndole el pergamino que contenía el poder de los bijuus.

― Bien. ― respondió Sasuke.

Tras recibir el pergamino que Kaya le ofrecía, Sasuke dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia Kurama, quien tomó asiento en la superficie de madera antes de que le dirigieran la palabra una vez más.

― Kurama ― le llamó Sasuke. ― deberías explicarnos al menos una parte de lo que estás planeando hacer.

― _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro aquí en el templo, Uchiha?_

― Lo hago.

― _Esa vez pude reconocer la presencia de chakra en tu interior aún sin haberte visto directamente y no solo cualquier chakra, era mismo chakra que reconocía en el tú del pasado. ―_ explicó.

― ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto? ― cuestionó Sasuke, sin hallar todavía un punto para unir aquel detalle a esta situación.

― _Tiene mucho que ver… Kaya también posee el mismo origen de chakra que Kaguya y ella, al igual que esta niña pueden manipular el chakra de los bijuus. ―_ continuó el zorro, ayudando a que Sasuke pudiese comprender al fin a que quería llegar en realidad.

Este llevó su oscura mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Naruto estaba claramente confundido y su expresión lo reflejaba, sin embargo, parecía estar prestando mucha atención. Y debía hacerlo pues, por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas él sería parte clave de aquel plan que maquinaba Kurama y Sasuke comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido.

― _Naruto._

― ¿Si? ― respondió este, algo dudoso.

― _Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez he sentido la presencia de chakra en tu interior._ ― confesó el zorro, y Naruto se tensó levemente. ― _Es el mismo que percibía en ti mientras estaba en tu interior hace siglos. El chakra del clan Uzumaki._

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? ― no pudo evitar preguntar Naruto, levemente asombrado.

Kurama sonrió.

― _Posiblemente tus ancestros, al igual que los de Sasuke, están ligados a la descendencia de Uzumaki Naruto, aunque tu apellido sea diferente ahora._

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a los hijos de Naruto, a Boruto, quien fue su aprendiz y a Himawari, su hija más pequeña. De acuerdo a eso, Sasuke podía pensar que realmente esa idea era posible, después de todo, habían pasado más de cuatrocientos años desde eso.

― Eso quiere decir… ― balbuceó Naruto.

― _Eso quiere decir que, existe la posibilidad de que puedas manipular el chakra de los bijuus tal y como en el pasado, Naruto._

Los presentes no supieron si lo que Naruto quería hacer ante esas últimas palabras era sonreír de la emoción o salir corriendo por lo que esa habilidad significaba.

― ¿Uchiha Sasuke puede manipular su propio chakra? ― Interrumpió Jin. Tanto Sasuke como Kurama y Naruto se voltearon hacia este.

― ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ― preguntó Sasuke, un poco a la defensiva.

― _Lo hace._ ― confirmó Kurama.

― ¿Lo haces? ― Naruto se veía extrañamente emocionado por esa idea. Sasuke pensó que tal vez de esa forma trataba de evitar todo el peso que recaería ahora sobre sus hombros, si esto seguía en el mismo rumbo.

― Si. ― declaró Sasuke al final. ― A pesar de no poseer el sharingan ni el rinnegan, mi visión y percepción son mejores que las de una persona normal. ― Añadió, y a pesar en su escueta explicación Jin lucía conforme con ello.

Sasuke no describiría todo de manera detallada pues no sería inteligente de su parte hacerlo frente a estas personas. No importaba que estas habilidades no se compararan en nada a las que poseyó una vez, de todas formas, sentía que podía serle de ayuda en algún momento el que no se supieran claramente.

― _Casi podemos asegurar que aquellos que revivieron pueden manipular el chakra, pero, hay un punto que todavía me inquieta._ ― agregó Kurama. ― _Naruto, ¿Tuviste algún problema en tu infancia que no te dejara recordar?_

Naruto se tensó más que antes cuando Kurama le nombró y la emoción que parecía haber despertado en él minutos antes había desaparecido. Estaba claro que aquello que se vio obligado a confesarle, sobre escucharle de pequeño y su sonambulismo, todavía le afectaba en gran medida pero, a pesar de su evidente incomodidad, contestó de todas formas.

― Si los tuve, pero no duraron demasiado tiempo.

― _Supongo que no has tenido ni un solo recuerdo en toda tu vida ¿O estoy equivocado?_

― No, no he tenido ninguno.

― _Tendremos que remediar eso._ ― determinó el zorro. ― _Como dije, tendrán que esperar para saber con certeza si podremos ayudarles con su plan_. ― dijo ahora, viendo a la pequeña quien permanecía inamovible junto a Jin que ahora se encontraba en una posición parecida a la de Kurama sobre el suelo del templo al no haberse recuperado del todo todavía.

― Está bien. ― respondió Kaya.

― _Naruto, tú quieres solucionar todo esto sin más muertes ¿No es así?_ ― Naruto asintió. ― _Como vez, esto es algo que tendrás que hacer tú solo_ ― Sasuke pudo percibir levemente como el nerviosismo de Naruto se hacía presente, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. ― _Pero, cuando conozcas todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado estoy seguro de que te ayudará a cooperar con esto._

Durante el silencio que se prolongó entre ellos antes de que Naruto hablara nuevamente, Sasuke se atrevió a darle la razón a Kurama. Seguramente al revivir de alguna forma todos aquellos sucesos trágicos vividos en su anterior vida, no quería que lo mismo sucediera en esta nueva oportunidad.

― Y… ― pronunció Naruto al fin. ― ¿Cómo podré recordar?

― _Yo te ayudaré con eso, pero tal vez requiramos de algunos días para hacerlo._

Ante esas palabras, Sasuke recordó lo que Kurama le dijo hace bastante sobre escoger el momento adecuado para hacerle recordar, ya que, se necesitaba de bastante tiempo al no conocer las consecuencias que podría traer a su mente el regreso de todas esas memorias. Recordando su propio pasado y todos los años que le costó asimilar los recuerdos, Sasuke sintió una enorme necesidad de detener todo eso y un extraño presentimiento creció en su interior, al igual que lo hizo en la fiesta de la noche anterior, antes de caer inconsciente.

― ¿Para que necesitas tanto tiempo Kurama? Se específico. ― pidió Sasuke, aunque más que eso, parecía una orden.

― _Te lo dije hace mucho, Uchiha._

― Pero jamás fuiste claro con las consecuencias.

― _Puede que quede inconsciente por un tiempo debido a la sobrecarga de información en su cabeza, quedará tan agotado como tú hace años al recordar, pero en su caso, se dará todo de una sola vez._

Sasuke sintió como Naruto le dirigía la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo claramente que Naruto estaba sintiéndose mal por él. Era bastante obvio que estaba recordando el incidente que tuvieron esa noche que parecía tan lejana ahora, cuando le despertó con un abrazo. Aún así, no quería creer que Naruto sintiera algo de culpa por ello, porque en realidad no la tenía. No fue él quien le hacía ver todas esas cosas en sus sueños ni fue él quien los trajo de vuelta a la vida.

― Kurama, ¿No existe forma de hacer que maneje tu chakra sin que deba recordar todo esto? ― preguntó Sasuke sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Kurama le miró obviamente enfadado, Sasuke supo que esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido para él. Se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar y no controlar sus palabras.

― _No lo creo. Sé que tus recuerdos hicieron casi todo el trabajo al momento de aprender a utilizar tu propio chakra, y estoy casi seguro de que con esta niña pasó lo mismo. ―_ respondió Kurama y Kaya lo confirmó.

― Te daré ese tiempo. ― dijo Naruto con seguridad, haciendo que la atención de todos volviese a él. ― Pero antes, necesito arreglar algunas cosas.

Al ver a Kurama, Sasuke identificó en este una expresión que nunca había presenciado con anterioridad. El zorro estaba claramente orgulloso de la seguridad que adquirió este Naruto ante ese problema. Por un momento, Sasuke se atrevió a pensar que Naruto podría ser la única debilidad del demonio, pero al instante descartó esa idea. Asumir demasiado sin bases podía traer consecuencias.

― _Recuerda que debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible…_ ― Naruto asintió ante las palabras del zorro. ― _Ahora… hay otro asunto del cual deben encargarse…_

.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sasuke suspiró mientras observaba cambiar la vista que se le ofrecía fuera del autobús que se vieron obligados a tomar. _"Deben traer ropa para este sujeto y comida también… es un humano y yo no tengo comida en este lugar"…_ había dicho Kurama y tras eso, Naruto y Sasuke guiados por Kaya, se dirigían al lugar donde supuestamente se estuvieron alojando todo este tiempo con una identidad falsa.

Kaya no dio ningún detalle antes de subir al autobús y ninguno preguntó por algo más. Naruto nuevamente se había adentrado en sí mismo y parecía contener sus emociones habituales al igual que la noche pasada, después de ser casi asesinado. La niña, por su parte, no se alejaba de Naruto y Sasuke pudo percatarse de que probablemente la pequeña se había encariñado de su amigo. Era tan simple.

Sasuke, notando como se alejaban cada vez más del centro de Konoha, intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se subió a uno de esos vehículos de transporte, sabía que fue con su padre antes de su muerte, pero finalmente se dio por vencido al no rememorarlo con claridad.

Varias cuadras más tarde, los tres bajaron del autobús en una zona de Konoha que Sasuke reconocía como bastante peligrosa. Posó su mirada en Kaya por un momento. Esta no parecía atemorizada, seguramente a causa de tener la compañía de Jin en todo momento. Llegaron a un hostal que destacaba por su mala apariencia, de hecho, Sasuke se atrevería a decir que destacaba entre lo que ya tenía una apariencia cuestionable en los alrededores. No pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto por eso, después de todo, una niña de nueve años, por más reencarnación de una enemiga que fuera, merecía algo mejor que eso.

Al adentrarse en el sitio, una mujer que parecía estar casi en los huesos, de mirada sombría y sujetando un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, les miró fijamente por un instante hasta que sus ojos cayeron en la niña. Después de reconocerla, volvió a sus propios asuntos con el viejo televisor que tenía frente a ella. Al pasar por su lado, Sasuke pudo notar que cerca de una de sus manos había un arma. No quiso pensar si estaba cargada.

Kaya los guió hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la entrada y sacó de debajo de una de las dos camas una mochila algo maltratada.

― ¿Solo eso? ― le preguntó Naruto y Kaya se encogió levemente de hombros.

― Solo esto. ― respondió la niña con simpleza.

― Sigamos ― ordenó Sasuke, recordando que también debían ir por comida.

De vuelta en la entrada, Kaya se acercó a la mujer que estaba en lo que parecía funcionar como un mostrador y dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa unos cuantos billetes que Jin le dio. Tras eso y sin ningún reclamo, todos salieron de allí dejando el claro mensaje de: "no volveremos".

De regreso en un autobús, Sasuke pensaba acerca de lo absurda que se estaba volviendo esa situación. ¿Por qué debían asegurarse del bienestar de sus supuestos enemigos? Llevó su mirada hasta Naruto y de inmediato supo su respuesta ya que si se lo preguntaba a Naruto este le daría una respuesta que tuviera que ver con el bienestar de todos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto le preguntaba a Kaya acerca de cómo llegaron a vivir en un lugar así, pero ella simplemente le decía que era algo necesario y volvía a callar. Un nuevo pensamiento rondó por su cabeza en ese instante: ¿Naruto sería un padre diferente en esta nueva vida? Haciendo memoria de lo que durante la fiesta se le mostró al quedar inconsciente, sabía que en un principio le fue fácil adquirir ese rol, sin embargo, las cosas cambiarían con el pasar de los años al igual que con él mismo y su propia hija. Analizando el comportamiento del Naruto que estaba junto a él en ese momento, quiso creer que en esta oportunidad sería mejor de lo que fue una vez. Y si, Sasuke también sabía que estaba comenzando a asumir demasiado antes de tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo a pesar de cuánto dolor le causaba.

― Sasuke. ― le llamó Naruto de pronto, deteniendo su charla casi unilateral con la niña. ― creo que lo mejor será pedir algo a domicilio. ― Sasuke, algo perdido solo elevó una ceja en respuesta. ― Hablo de la comida. Bastardo… ¿No pensabas dejarle sin comer verdad?

Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar. Si, el no quería preocuparse por Jin, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de dejarlo a la deriva, no teniendo a Naruto y su moralidad como compañía.

― No. Si crees que será más fácil así, te lo encargo.

Naruto no dijo nada más y debido a eso, el resto del camino se consumió en un silencio que no se terminó hasta que, después de llegar al templo una vez más, Naruto se diera cuenta de que no llevaba el celular por lo que tuvo que realizar la llamada desde alguno de los poquísimos teléfonos públicos que quedaban en Konoha.

Media hora más tarde, y con el atardecer encima de ellos, todo lo que Kurama les pidió que hicieran estaba hecho. Sasuke lo único que quería para ese momento era un momento a solas. Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco y con el pergamino seguro en el interior de su chaqueta podía ir tranquilo a casa. Pero nada salía como él lo quería y lo había olvidado.

― ¿Qué dices?

― _Debes llevártela de aquí, Uchiha._ ― repitió el zorro. ― _Como dije antes, no soy una maldita niñera. Con el herido agoté mi cuota de amabilidad._

― Maldito zorro…― musitó Sasuke, irritado. ― ¿Quieres que lleve conmigo a esta niña, teniendo yo el pergamino?

― _Sé que puedes ocultarlo bien._

― ¿Quieres que lleve a una niña que traté de matar hace solo unas horas, a casa, conmigo? ― volvió a insistir Sasuke, intentando hacerle ver lo ilógico de su petición.

― _Mejor eso a que esté con un demonio, Uchiha._ ― contraatacó Kurama.

― Sabes que detesto a los niños. ― declaró Sasuke, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

― _Y sé también que puedes superarlo._

― No.

― La llevaré conmigo. ― anunció Naruto, interrumpiéndoles.

Sasuke volteó rápidamente hacia este, quien ahora se acercaba a Kaya para preguntarle si está bien que él lo haga. La niña aceptó.

― No creo que sea una buena idea. ― sentenció Sasuke, aunque no supo muy bien por qué, ya que ahora ella no podría hacerle nada.

― Bastardo… acéptalo, ella irá conmigo porque dudo que quiera ir contigo.

― Es cierto. ― afirmó la niña sin ocultar su descontento con él y Sasuke solo chasqueó la lengua.

―…Está bien. ― aceptó Sasuke ― puedo notar que tú sí tienes experiencia con…niños…

― ¡Eso está más que claro! ― aseguró Naruto. ― convivo con ellos casi a diario. ― añadió con orgullo, refiriéndose a su profesión.

― _Está decidido entonces._ ― interfirió Kurama. ― _Recuerda nuestro acuerdo, Naruto._

Después de que Naruto asintiera y de que Kaya se despidiera de Jin, quien ahora portaba ropa limpia y no ensangrentada, dejaron el templo nuevamente caminando. Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué diablos no habían viajado hasta allí en uno de sus autos. Sin dudas, todos estos eventos seguidos uno tras otro le tenían algo distraído.

Si lo pensaba seriamente, habían transcurrido bastantes cosas durante los últimos tres días. Naruto le había distraído con una absurda (conversación que a pesar de ser vergonzosa, ahora era más que acertada), solo para ir en busca del libro que, en ese momento, parecía haber sido olvidado. Luego, Naruto entra a su casa y le despierta (de forma poco convencional) sacándole de una pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente después de confesar que ambos se consideraban amigos, halló a Naruto durmiendo justamente frente a su puerta, este no le dejó verle, descubriendo que tenía un problema igual que él.

Al día siguiente si pudo verle, y ambos se encontraron con Kurama en otra situación absurdamente vergonzosa. Más tarde, en la noche de la fiesta, donde terminó inconsciente y emocionalmente inestable después de despertar, todos los recuerdos faltantes llegaron a él impactando con tanta fuerza que él creyó en un inicio que no podría soportarlo del todo bien. Pero después, Naruto casi muere, llevan a Jin con el zorro, aparece Kaya, debe mentirle a Sakura y decirle la verdad a Naruto. Por suerte parecía que Naruto lo estaba llevando medianamente bien… y ahora todo esto.

No pudo evitar detener sus pasos un momento al percatarse de algo importante. Él fue capaz de amenazar de muerte con un arma a una niña de nueve años hace solo unas horas. Pensándolo bien, si alguien que no conociese su situación le hubiese visto hacer eso, seguramente le hubieran detenido. Debió parecer un loco en aquel momento. Aceptando ese hecho, retomó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta alcanzar nuevamente a Naruto y Kaya, que no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Después de todo el ajetreo, podía reconocer que ese acto no había sido el más apropiado, sin embargo, su rabia contra Jin seguía presente y sabía que nadie se la podría quitar. En verdad le hubiese gustado asesinar al sujeto que casi mata a…

― ¿Quiénes…? ― escuchó preguntar a Naruto de pronto, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

Notando que casi llegaban a su destino, Sasuke miró a lo lejos y vio dos figuras de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto. No pudo evitar que su respiración se detuviera un instante al darse cuenta de quienes estaban allí. Habiendo avanzado unos cuantos metros más, ambas siluetas se voltearon hacia ellos y quien claramente era Sakura se encaminó hacia ellos con largos pasos. Su enfado era evidente.

― ¿Sakura y…Hina…? ― dijo Naruto, sin terminar su pregunta al ver como ambas se acercaban, aunque una a paso más lento que la otra.

― ¡Naruto! ¿¡Por qué no contestas el maldito celular!? ― le regañó Sakura, todavía acercándose a ellos. ― Te llamé tantas veces, ¡Ni siquiera Sasuke contestó a nuestras llamadas! ― finalizó, deteniéndose justo frente a ellos antes de abrazar a Naruto.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ― Naruto estaba sorprendido ante el abrazo repentino.

― Idiota, estaba preocupada por ti…― le aclaró Sakura antes de separarse de él y mirar a Sasuke. ―…por los dos. ¿Por qué no atendían a las llamadas?

Sasuke revisó su móvil y se percató de que se había quedado sin batería. Otro detalle que se le olvidó a causa de lo que estaba pasándoles.

― Me quedé sin batería. ― respondió Sasuke. ― Y a este idiota se le quedó el celular en casa.

― Increíble… no me lo puedo creer… ― dijo Sakura, algo decepcionada. Seguido miró hacia abajo y se percató en ese momento de la presencia de la niña que vio la noche anterior. ― ¿Ella no es…?

― Sasuke… Naruto-kun ― dijo Hinata interrumpiendo la pregunta de Sakura y notando rápidamente a la pequeña. ― ¡oh! Hola ― le saludó cortésmente. Kaya solo frunció el ceño. ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―…― Kaya no dijo nada.

― Ella es Kaya. ― dijo Sasuke en su lugar.

― Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte, Kaya. ― le dijo Hinata pero, nuevamente, Kaya le respondió con su silencio. ― ¿Hm?

― Es un poco tímida, Hinata. ― justificó Naruto, finalizando con una risa claramente nerviosa ante el claro desplante que le hacía Kaya a Hinata.

Sakura solo permanecía en absoluto silencio, alternando la dirección de su mirada entre Sasuke y la pequeña.

― ¿Y quién es?

― ¿Eh? ― Naruto claramente estaba comenzando a demostrar mucho su nerviosismo, estaba claro que jamás se le ocurrió pensar que si cuidaba de la niña ahora, existía la posibilidad de que alguien más la viera junto a él.

― Es una prima lejana de Naruto. ― soltó Sasuke, sin pensárselo mucho.

― ¿De verdad? Tal vez por eso sean tan diferentes… ― comentó Hinata, quien al parecer si se creyó esa historia.

Algo muy diferente estaba pasando con Sakura quien claramente sabía que la niña no era prima ni de Naruto, ni de ella misma. Cuando Sasuke le vio hacer un gesto resignado y sonreír de manera bastante falsa, supo que Sakura no les delataría, pero estaba claro que le pediría nuevamente explicaciones.

― Así es. Nadie excepto ella tiene esos rasgos en la familia. ― agregó Sakura.

Kaya se mantenía en silencio y suspiró levemente después de que Hinata dejara de observarle y le prestara atención nuevamente a Sasuke y Naruto.

― Lucen mejor que ayer, pero no parecen estar totalmente recuperados… ― les dijo Hinata.

― ¿Qué quieres de-?

― **¿Qué hacen aquí?** ― se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Naruto.

― Sakura-san me comentó de los malestares que tuvo Naruto-kun ayer en la noche después de llegar a casa, por lo que decidí venir a verle y a ti también Sasuke. Ayer me dejaste preocupada.

― Vengo a hacerle una revisión a ambos ya que, está claro que son demasiados tercos como para ir a un hospital de verdad. ― añadió Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. ― Y ya que estoy de paso, revisaré a Kaya también.

― ¿Tratas mal a tus pacientes? ― fueron las primeras palabras que Kaya dijo.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hasta Kaya quien parecía desafiar a Sakura con la suya. Seguramente le recordaba de manera fugaz, después de todo, ella también estuvo presente al momento de sellarla. La diferencia estaba en que Sakura no había reencarnado de la misma manera en que ellos lo hicieron. Eso seguiría siendo un misterio para todos.

― ¿Por qué haría algo así? Me tomo mi profesión en serio. ― le respondió Sakura, a pesar de no recibir su título todavía. ― ¿Y bien? No nos hagan esperar más.

― Entremos a mi casa. ― habló Naruto, encaminándose hacia la entrada.

Hinata se apresuró en tomar paso junto a él y Kaya por el poco trayecto que quedaba para entrar a la casa, mientras que Sakura se quedó un poco más atrás con Sasuke.

― Por ahora no diré nada. ― aseguró Sakura.

― Te lo agradezco.

Ya en el interior, Sakura decidió hacerle una revisión a Kaya en primer lugar, algo que le extrañó a Sasuke ya que recordaba claramente lo preocupada que estuvo por su hermano la noche anterior. Aun así, le dejó trabajar con tranquilidad. Después fue su turno, dejando a Naruto para el final.

Kaya observaba su proceder desde el sillón que estaba frente al sofá en el que Sasuke estaba recostado por el momento y Hinata con Naruto debían estar juntos en algún sitio de la cocina. Sasuke lo prefería así, no quería ver más entre ellos de lo que vio durante la fiesta, al menos no por ahora.

― Creo que estamos bien. ― determinó Sakura, permitiéndole sentarse nuevamente. ― Al menos te oyes bien. ― señaló Sakura a su corazón con una mano, mientras dejaba el estetoscopio y los demás instrumentos de revisión junto a la bolsa que llevó con ella y que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. ― ¿No has tenido más de esos mareos o fatiga?

― No. ― dijo Sasuke. ― Pero si estoy agotado…en otros sentidos.

― Puedo ver eso.

Sasuke le sonrió con ironía y ella se levantó para llamar a Naruto, pues era su turno. Este se acercó avisando que Hinata quiso quedarse en la cocina pues estaba bebiendo agua. En su interior, Sasuke luchó con su yo que sufriría al ir a comprobar cómo estaba la clara reencarnación de Hyuuga Hinata, y su yo actual que quería reconfortar a su pequeña prima como siempre lo había hecho. Recobrando la madurez que creyó perder con el regreso de sus memorias, decidió aislar lo más que pudiera ese detalle y acercarse a su prima de todas formas, dejando a los hermanos solo con Kaya en la sala para el improvisado chequeo.

Cuando él llegó hasta la cocina, Hinata realmente estaba bebiendo algo, pero no era agua específicamente. Tenía el cuerpo afirmado contra la encimera de la cocina con su cabeza un poco inclinada y los ojos cerrados mientras que en su mano derecha, portaba el envase recién abierto de una lata de cerveza. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le veía beber.

― Hinata. ― le llamó.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, pero no derramó nada. Mirándole sorprendida dejo la lata en la superficie sobre la cual afirmaba su propio cuerpo antes de responder.

― ¿Cómo estaba todo, Sasuke? ― preguntó amablemente, con intensiones de desviar el tema hacía él.

― De maravilla, solo necesito descanso. ― respondió con sinceridad. ― Es la primera vez que te veo beber. ― añadió Sasuke, afirmando su cuerpo también en la encimera, junto a su prima.

― Oh. Si, Comencé después de los veinte. ― Sasuke le miraba fijamente. ― Obviamente mi padre no lo sabe. Haría un escándalo de algo tan simple, a pesar de ser mayor ya…

― Puedo imaginarlo. ― Sasuke alejó sus ojos de la silueta de su prima y después de unos segundos, preguntó: ― ¿Sucedió algo?

Hinata sonrió con nostalgia.

― Sigues siendo igual de amable que antes, a pesar de que no lo aparentas…

― Hinata…

― No es algo grave. Yo… lo lamento, esto es algo que no puedo decirte. ― Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta. ― Solo puedo decir que sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Naruto-kun también. El es tan amable y bueno conmigo… y con todos… ― Sasuke concordó con las palabras dichas por Hinata. ― ¿Lo ha sido contigo, Sasuke?

―…si. ― aceptó Sasuke, recordando al Naruto que se preocupaba por él, que aceptaba como era y que a la vez, le detenía de hacer algo completamente irracional, aún ahora.

― Eso es bueno. ― dijo. Bebió un trago más de cerveza y se encaminó hacia la sala.

Antes de irse, Sasuke le dio un vistazo a lo que Hinata dejó atrás. La lata estaba vacía y Hinata no mostraba señales de haber bebido tan rápido. Quizás estaba más acostumbrada a ello de lo que él pensaba. Intentó imaginarse a la antigua Hyuuga Hinata haciendo lo mismo y no lo logró. Le alegró saber que esta Hinata tenía diferencias con aquella que conoció en el pasado.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Hinata estaba sentada junto a Naruto y le tomaba de la mano. Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un momento ante el leve impacto, era sorprendente como algo tan ínfimo le afectaba a tal grado. Tras respirar profundo, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se acercó hasta ellos.

― ¿Cómo están las cosas?

― Se supone que bien. Ingerir algo en mal estado es una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño, debe estar acostumbrado. ― respondió Sakura, sonriendo. Sasuke supo que era otra de sus sonrisas falsas.

― Ya veo… ― Sasuke llevó su vista hacia la ventana y notó que ya era de noche. Debía irse a casa. ― Será mejor que me vaya.

― Yo también. ― se apresuró a decir Sakura. ― Debemos dejar que Naruto termine de recuperarse.

― Yo… me quedaré para vigilarle. ― declaró Hinata. Utilizando esta vez sus dos manos para aferrarse a la de Naruto y este no dijo una palabra, solamente sonrió levemente, dejándose hacer.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a la entrada para evitar que notaran la extraña mueca que se formó en su rostro. Definitivamente ese acercamiento a la realidad había surgido demasiado pronto, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo del todo.

― Naruto. ― le llamó Sasuke, volteándose por última vez antes de irse y cuando lo hizo, por un instante creyó leer en los ojos de Naruto una pequeña súplica para que se quedara ― recuerda seguir tu rutina paso a paso. Evita los accidentes. ― le recordó, atribuyendo a esa señal a su imaginación desesperada, haciendo alusión a cerrar todo bien, como prometió que haría hace poco. Naruto desvió la mirada.

― Lo haré. ― le aseguró Naruto.

― Espera, Sasuke. Yo voy contigo. ― dijo Sakura de pronto.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez.

― Es que mi hermano es un desconsiderando al no darle algo de comer a su hermanita, pero más lo sería yo si me quedo aquí interrumpiendo a la parejita.

Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la manija que sujetaba entre sus dedos.

― Sakura-chan…― respondió Naruto, algo molesto.

― Tú si serás un buen anfitrión ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? ― dijo Sakura, acercándose más a él.

Sasuke sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al oírle llamarlo de esa manera, pero, al ver su cara llena de un aire bromista, lo dejó pasar.

― Esta bien. ― accedió Sasuke, sabiendo que en realidad debía hablar en privado con la chica. ― Nos vemos, Naruto, Hinata. Y Kaya también. ― la niña no respondió.

―Adiós, Sasuke, Sakura-san. ― les despidió Hinata.

Naruto no les dijo nada solo les despidió con un gesto de su mano libre.

Ya fuera de allí y encaminándose a la suya propia, Sasuke pudo relajarse al fin y Sakura tomó una distancia nuevamente prudencial entre ellos.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso? ― preguntó Sasuke a Sakura sin poder evitarlo, mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir su puerta.

― Solo una broma para alivianarles algo el ambiente… Además, yo debería preguntarte eso.

Sasuke se apresuró en abrir la puerta y dejó que Sakura se adentrara en su casa esta vez. Sin embargo, no contaba con que antes de cerrar la puerta viera como Kaya corría hacia él evitando a toda vista que le notaran desde la casa de Naruto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaya? ― le preguntó cuando esta llegó al fin junto a él.

― Dije que iría a dormir y escapé por la ventana.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ella comenzaría a preguntarme cosas. Lo sé. ― dijo, mientras se abría paso hacia el interior, obligando a Sasuke a tenerle allí con él. Él cerró la puerta. ― Además, estaban incómodos. Yo iba a ser su salida.

Sasuke se intrigó ante aquello, tal vez, aquella señal que leyó en Naruto fuera real después de todo.

― Bastaba con que te encerraras en una habitación, Kaya. ― dijo, regresando a pensar en la niña.

― No.

Se observaron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke cedió, no era como si tuviese otra alternativa más que dejarle quedarse.

― Bien.

― Iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados. ― Le avisó la niña antes de subir las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció al llegar al segundo piso, Sasuke se sacó la chaqueta y esta vez la colgó antes de acercarse a Sakura, quien estaba sentada esperándolo junto a la barra en la cocina.

― ¿Quieres beber algo? ― le consultó Sasuke, por qué él sí bebería algo.

― Café. ― pidió Sakura, antes de comenzar con el tema que quería abordar. Tras ordenar un poco su cabello, dijo: ― Naruto no está bien.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos para poner a hervir el agua por un momento ante sus palabras, pero rápidamente retomó su tarea, antes de acercarse y sentarse justo al otro lado de la barra, frente a ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Su ritmo cardíaco está un poco alterado y se veía muy nervioso aunque no fuera a simple vista. Le dije que debía ir con médico con experiencia a revisarlo, pero se negó, dijo que él sabía por qué se encontraba así, pero que en unos días mejoraría.

― Ya veo…

― Pude dejarle solo porque sé que Hinata le cuidará bien y le calma, o me habría quedado con él hoy. ― dijo Sakura, preocupada. ― Sasuke ¿Tú sabes por qué se encuentra tan alterado? Aunque lo que intentaron hacerle ayer podría ser suficiente causa para alterarlo…

― No… no creo que solo sea eso lo que lo tienen alterado. ― Sasuke recordó lo que planeaba hacer Kurama y los días que necesitaría para hacerlo. Tal vez estaba inquieto por eso. ― Si es lo que creo que es, es cierto que se le pasará en unos días.

―…quiero creerte Sasuke, pero, si no mejora en una semana le obligaré a ir a un hospital. ― declaró Sakura con firmeza.

― Hn.

― Hay algunas cosas más que quiero aclarar. ― añadió Sakura. ― ¿Por qué esa niña estaba por dormir en casa de mi hermano? ¿No se suponía que era compañera del sujeto que casi le mata?

― Eso es cierto pero, debido a las circunstancias debemos cuidarla por un tiempo. ― Tiempo que Sasuke esperaba, fuera poco. ― Ahora está aquí, pero Naruto deberá cuidarla desde mañana.

― ¿Por qué Naruto?

― Él mismo se ofreció. ― aclaró Sasuke, a la vez que se levantaba para preparar ahora sí, ambos cafés.

― Sé que dije que olvidaría todo lo que pasó… ― continuó Sakura, mientras él arreglaba todo. ― Pero no puedo… ¿Le dijiste a Naruto sobre lo que has podido ver?

Sasuke recordó lo que tuvo que inventar para Sakura la noche anterior, una leve tergiversación de la realidad. Ahora debería continuar con ello, fue bastante ingenuo al creer que ella no seguiría interesada por algo así.

― Lo hice. ― dijo Sasuke, dejando entre ellos ambas tazas con café. ― creo que lo tomó bastante bien…

― No me sorprende, a pesar de cómo se ve le gustan este tipo de cosas…

Sakura tomó con cuidado un poco de café y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Sasuke le notó un tanto nerviosa, algo similar a lo que percibía cuando un nuevo cliente quería hacerle alguna pregunta sobre algo que querían saber, pero se avergonzaban de ello. Bebió el también de su propio café, esperando.

― Naruto… ¿Mi hermano, te contó acerca de su problema también? ― preguntó al final.

― Lo hizo. ― respondió, recordando las sospechas de Naruto de querer buscarle mientras dormía, a pesar de no contar ningún detalle.

― ¿En verdad?

― Lo hizo. No entró en detalles, pero me basta con lo que dijo. Puedo entender su miedo a decírmelo.

Sakura tomó la taza frente a ella con ambas manos, como queriendo dirigir su fuerza hasta allí. Por su actitud corporal Sasuke supo que estaba intentando sentirse más cómoda para lo que diría a continuación.

― ¿Sabes? Sinceramente ayer cedí ante tus palabras solo por mi hermano. La mayoría de las cosas que me dijiste eran imposibles de creer, pero más tarde, cuando estaba conciliando el sueño… recordé algo ― dijo mirando directamente el objeto entre sus manos. Luego, miró a Sasuke otra vez. ― La primera vez que le vi intentar salir de casa por la noche me asusté demasiado. ― desvió la mirada una vez más. ― Estaba sucediendo desde hace bastante tiempo y todos siempre se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de ir a dormir, pero yo… dejé mi ventana abierta esa noche ya que hacía un calor del demonio. ― Sakura formó una expresión de culpabilidad que jamás le había visto. ― Naruto casi se lanza por la ventana esa noche.

" _¡Naruto! ¿Por qué…?"_ Había exclamado ella después de sujetarle por la espalda y ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Pero al verle el rostro, Sakura pudo ver que su hermano este estaba dormido, balbuceaba sobre algo incomprensible hasta que dos palabras fueron oídas por ella con claridad. _"Sasu…ke… vuel…ve"._

― El dijo: "Sasuke, vuelve" entre todo eso… ― confesó Sakura y Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su interior, era tristeza y algo más que no alcanzaba a definir con claridad. ― yo solo era una mocosa que creyó que su hermano quería conocer al chico que me gustaba sin decírmelo, y me enfadé por eso. Pero cuando le pregunté al día siguiente sobre eso, se negó totalmente, diciéndome que no quería conocer al idiota que me rechazaba siempre y me hacía sufrir.

― ¿Cuantos años tenían cuando pasó eso? ― preguntó Sasuke.

― Naruto tenía catorce años. Y yo doce, claro. Pero, no fue solo esa noche, se repitió cada vez que iba de visita, siempre balbuceaba pero en ocasiones podía oírle decir ese nombre con claridad… incluso…

Sakura se detuvo de forma abrupta al darse cuenta de otro detalle que dejó pasar antes.

― ¿Incluso?

― Hinata… ― habló Sakura nuevamente. ― ella también estuvo allí una de esas veces. Tuvimos una pijamada esa vez cuando fui a Suna y así se enteró. No estoy segura de si esa noche él dijo algo o no, porque cuando llegué junto a ellos Naruto había despertado. Y nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sasuke tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de Naruto comentándole que estaba agradecido con Hinata por algo y que por eso mismo, nunca le haría daño. No le dijo a qué se refería en ese momento pero ahora, con esta información estaba intuyendo algo.

― Sakura, ¿Qué edad tenía Naruto cuando pasó eso? ¿Después siguió con sonambulismo?

Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

― Ahora que lo dices, no. Se detuvo allí. ― Se dio cuenta ella. ― Tenía diecisiete años esa vez. ― agregó.

Sasuke no dijo nada después de oír aquello. Estaba claro que su encuentro con Hinata había servido para detener su problema, y él no era capaz de asociarlo de otra manera. Agradecía de cierta forma que eso se hubiese detenido pero, lastimosamente, su egoísmo le hacía pensar que le hubiese agradado más si hubiese sido él mismo quien le ayudara con eso.

― A lo que quiero llegar es que, ahora puedo creerte, Sasuke. De alguna forma mi hermano y tú estaban conectados y puedo aceptarlo. ― dijo ella, con algo de resignación. ― Y hasta me atrevería a decir que su conexión es mucho más fuerte de lo que podría pensar… ― confesó al final.

― Sakura…

Ella bebió más de su café y continuó.

― Quizás no estaba en mi destino ser querida por ti. ― dijo, y Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención del destino. ― Me alegra haberte superado por fin… ― agregó con alivio.

― Sakura, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres con eso.

― Pero…Sé que algo pasó en la fiesta, entre ustedes dos. ― explicó. ― Mi hermano puede ser un idiota, pero es alguien muy bueno, lo que puede llevar a confusiones.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse un tanto atacado con esas palabras, a pesar de que probablemente fueran ciertas en su caso.

― Como pudiste notar, ellos, Naruto y Hinata están juntos, pero algo malo pasó, no sé qué exactamente, pero el único cambio que he percibido fue que mi hermanó te conoció. ― Sakura se bebió lo que le quedaba de café y se levantó de su asiento.

― ¿A qué quieres llegar diciéndome eso, Sakura?

― Solo quiero que sepas, que quiero lo mejor para mi hermano y eso implica dejar que tome sus propias decisiones.

― ¿Y eso que tienen que ver conmigo?

― No interfieras entre ellos dos, Sasuke. ― Dijo directamente, y Sasuke asumió que ella sabía que él sentía algo por Naruto. ― Si algo sucede será por que Naruto quiera que pase así, no dejaré que le manipulen por la culpabilidad.

Sasuke se interesó en la última parte.

― ¿Culpabilidad? ― preguntó Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento también. ― Explícate bien, Sakura.

― Sé que sientes algo por Naruto. Está más que claro que lo quieres.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

―… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿No estás arriesgándote demasiado al decir algo como eso? ― contrarrestó él.

― No, te he observado casi toda mi vida y creo que puedo saber cuándo te has enamorado. ― aseguró Sakura y Sasuke se tensó ante lo grande que sonó aquella frase en voz alta. ― Sé que Naruto lo sabe, ¿se lo dijiste, no es así? ― asumió ella y Sasuke se calmó un poco.

Ella estaba equivocada, pero aun así, Sasuke siguió escuchándola.

― Tu silencio me lo confirma. Era bastante obvio, él jamás habría dejado a Hinata de lado, no se habría negado a verla, ni le hubiera apartado en la fiesta o se habría molestado con ella por besarle en público. Siendo tan bueno con todos, está claro que se sintió culpable al saber que tú, sintiéndote como lo haces hacia él, reaccionarías mal.

Sasuke estaba algo desconcertado ¿Así que eso era lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche? Era cierto que Naruto actuaba raro alrededor de Hinata y que incluso negó tener una relación con ella pero, eso no lo explicaba todo. Además, si Naruto le apartó debió ser a causa de querer protegerla del desconocido que le perseguía y quería matarlo. Y, la culpabilidad que Sakura decía, Naruto sintió esa noche, estaba claro que no fue a causa de saber que Sasuke sentía algo por él, de hecho, para ese entonces ni siquiera él mismo lo había admitido por lo que era imposible. Esa culpabilidad, Sasuke estaba seguro, provenían de algún instinto heredado de quien fue una vez.

― Sakura, yo…

― No me importa a quien quieras… solo quiero que sepas que no dejaré que mi hermano sufra y tome malas decisiones por alguien que conoció hace menos de un mes. Eso es todo. ― finalizó Sakura, pero antes de que ella avanzara hacia la puerta Sasuke le detuvo, afirmándole un brazo.

― Sakura. Estás asumiendo demasiado.

Ella le enseñó su rostro enfadado y haciendo que le soltara se cruzó de brazos.

― No lo hago.

― Lo hiciste. Además, ¿no piensas que también podría decirse que quien me gusta es la otra parte? ― dijo, refiriéndose a Hinata, aunque jamás podría pensar en ella de esa forma.

― También tomé esa posibilidad pero, con quien estabas realmente sentido era con mi hermano, ¿verdad? ― explicó. ― No querías bajo ninguna circunstancia estar a solas con él. Cuando dijiste que necesitabas estar solo era porque no querías estar SOLO con mi hermano, ya que mi presencia no te molestaba en absoluto. Además de que, cuando me pediste aquello, parecía que romperías a llorar en cualquier momento.

Sasuke se avergonzó al recordar eso y admitir que ella tenía razón.

― Lo admito. ― aceptó Sasuke al final. Decidiendo dejarle en claro algunas cosas. ― Lo que crees que siento por Naruto es verdad. ― Sakura asintió, sin una pizca de sorpresa. ― Pero… no le he dicho nada. De hecho me di cuenta de esto esa misma noche, después de despertar. ― Sakura sí se sorprendió ante esa revelación, y dándose cuenta de su error intentó disculparse pero Sasuke le interrumpió. ― Y no te preocupes, sé muy bien… que Naruto quiere a Hinata ― añadió Sasuke, con toda la fortaleza que podía reunir ante ello. ― No interferiré entre ellos.

Y esa era una decisión no que cambiaría jamás, aunque le doliera. Interferir en una pareja no estaba dentro de sus planes. Sakura desvió un poco la mirada hacia el piso frunciendo levemente el ceño y relajó los brazos, dejándolos sobre su cintura.

― Me alegra oír eso. ― dijo Sakura. ―Y ten cuidado con tus expresiones. ― Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación. ― Aunque son sutiles, tus expresiones y miradas demuestran mucho. ― Sasuke tuvo un leve déjà vu ante sus palabras, al recordar brevemente a la Sakura del pasado que dijo algo similar. ― Puede que mi hermano sea un poco lento, pero no hay que subestimarlo por eso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa y Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

― Espero que esa niña no les de problemas por mucho tiempo. ― dijo Sakura antes de salir. Sasuke deseaba lo mismo. ― Estaré al pendiente, si necesitan algo los ayudaré.

― Lo tomaré en cuenta.

― Estamos en contacto. ― Finalizó Sakura, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia su propio auto.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y aseguró todo de una vez. Dejó todo limpio en la cocina antes de subir a su habitación para al fin tener un merecido descanso. No podía creer que nuevamente se vio obligado a admitir algo como eso frente a Sakura… suspiró levemente. El destino daba miedo a veces.

Junto al inicio de la escalera estaba Kaya, con las manos en la espalda utilizándolas para no tocar la pared tras ella por completo mientras observaba sus pies. Cuando le sintió subir lo miró directamente pero Sasuke le ignoró y siguió su paso.

― Esa mujer es igual a la que luchó con ustedes. ― Le dijo la pequeña. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y se volteó para mirarla. Los ojos de la niña estaban, extrañamente, llenos de curiosidad.

― Lo es.

― Ella tiene algo raro y la otra mujer también. ― agregó.

― ¿Hinata? ― preguntó Sasuke, recordando la forma en que no quería hablar con ella. ― ¿Qué tienen de extraño?

―… ― la pequeña no respondió inmediatamente.

― Kaya, si no tienen nada que decir, iré a dormir. Y tú también deberías, esta… ― dijo Sasuke, indicando una puerta un poco más allá, la cual estaba frente a la de su propia habitación. ― es una habitación para invitados. Aunque quizás esté algo empolvada ya que no he estado mucho aquí por estos días…

― No me gustan. ― dijo Kaya, al final. ― Ninguna…

Sasuke suspiró ante lo que parecía ser un acto bastante infantil y acorde a su edad.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

― ¿Ellas vivieron también, como nosotros…? La que se llama Hinata ¿También se parece a alguien del pasado?

― Así es. Ambas lo hicieron ― afirmó Sasuke ― Reconociste a Sakura, ¿Verdad?

― Si. Se ve igual que antes… ― se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. ― La otra mujer ¿También se ve igual?

― En parte, bueno… la máxima diferencia es que sus ojos deberían ser como los tuyos para verse igual, pero no lo son. ― dijo Sasuke, y Kaya entrecerró los ojos un momento, pensativa.

― No deberían verse igual.

Sasuke se intrigó ante a última declaración de Kaya, quien se acercó más a él antes de continuar.

― Y ustedes tampoco ―. Agregó.

― ¿Por qué?

― Las reencarnaciones son complicadas. Y cada una se ve diferente a la anterior.

Sasuke se puso a su altura, colocando una de sus rodillas afirmadas en la superficie del suelo.

― ¿Entonces por eso dices que no deberíamos parecernos?

Kaya asintió.

― Puede que solo sea una coincidencia. ― dijo Sasuke, pero al recordar lo que Kurama le dijo hace años sobre que nada de eso podía ser coincidencia le impidió creerlo.

― No lo creo… ¿Sabes por qué naciste de nuevo?

Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que esta niña sabía muchas cosas de las cuales no había dicho nada.

― No lo sé.

―…Voy a decirte algo, Uchiha Sasuke. ― enunció Kaya, con seriedad. ― El ciclo de Indra y Ashura terminó hace mucho tiempo.

Kaya dejó a Sasuke pasmado por la revelación mientras ella se encaminaba ahora sí, a la habitación de invitados. Él por si parte no comprendía nada, era verdad que creía que ese ciclo guiado por el odio debió terminar con su muerte y la de Naruto hace varios siglos, pero… ¿Qué esto no demostraba lo contrario? Sasuke se apresuró a levantarse del piso y Kaya lo miró antes de entrar a su habitación, leyendo en sus oscuros ojos la señal de duda y confusión.

― Parece que algo diferente te hizo volver. Ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí.

Tras esas palabras, Kaya se encerró en la habitación y Sasuke no se movió del sitio donde estaba. Con la vista fija en la puerta que la niña cerró, pensó en las razones por las cuales pudieron haber regresado. Si seguía la lógica que tuvo hasta el momento, su regreso permitiría salvar a Konoha una vez más. Pero entonces ¿Por qué Hinata y Sakura estaban allí también? No creía posible que ellas debieran ayudarles con el problema de Kaya, ni tampoco con algún asunto de sus pasados ya que era evidente que ellas no tenían idea de nada. Si no era por eso… ¿Tal vez fuese algo que no tuviese que ver con salvar a otras personas? Pero nada coherente se le venía a la cabeza bajo esa premisa. Era absurdo que no tuvieran una verdadera razón conocida para regresar. Antes, regresaban a causa del odio, algo bastante potente en realidad, pues era el odio acumulado durante generaciones pero ahora no lo tenían.

Tomando una fuerte inspiración, retomó su camino hacia su habitación y tras prepararse para dormir, se acercó un momento a su ventana para ver hacia afuera. A lo lejos, la iluminación seguía encendida en casa de Naruto. Sujetando con fuerza la cortina entre sus manos, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ambos ahora, si Naruto estaría bien después de demostrarse incómodo con su prima. Aunque hubiese sido su deseo, Sasuke no se hubiera podido quedar a su lado con Hinata presente, ya que, tal y como le dijo a Sakura él no quería intervenir en ese asunto. No en esas condiciones.

Alejándose de la ventana, se recostó sobre la cama sin mucho sueño ya que tenía la cabeza llena de dudas que no sabía si podría responder algún día. ¿Por qué razón habrían vuelto?

Inesperadamente su cansancio corporal fue mayor por lo que el sueño le ganó poco después de acomodarse en la cama. Despertó horas después con bastante hambre por lo que decidió que levantarse sería lo mejor. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero se sentía mucho mejor que antes ya que nuevamente no le atormentaron pues soñó exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior. Con el día de su muerte. Era mejor no darle muchas vueltas a la idea de que lo que sentía en ese recuerdo le calmara.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó una ducha. Se preparó en el cuarto de baño, para vestirse luego con un traje pues iría a darle un vistazo a su oficina y salió de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con Kaya quien salía de la habitación de invitados en ese mismo instante. Ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Kaya le habló.

― ¿Dónde está el baño? ― Sasuke se lo indicó moviendo una mano.

Minutos más tarde, ambos limpios y en silencio, aunque Kaya vestía lo mismo que el día anterior, tomaban su desayuno en calma. Al terminar, Sasuke se levantó en silencio para dejar todo en orden y Kaya sin decir nada, le ayudó a ordenar la mesa. Después, mientras Sasuke lavaba lo que habían ocupado para comer Kaya fue hasta la sala a ver un poco de televisión. Cuando este terminó, tomó su celular, las llaves del auto y la casa además del maletín que ocupaba para ir a la oficina cuando debía ordenar información. Kaya apagó el televisor cuando notó que se preparaba para salir y segundos después ambos estaban fuera de casa, con todo asegurado para marcharse.

Sasuke se sintió extraño por la situación. Ambos habían actuado como si aquella fuera una rutina diaria, Sasuke siempre pensó que compartir su hogar con alguien más, más aún con un niño se le haría malditamente complicado a causa de su rutina estructurada pero, esta niña había sido inesperadamente ordenada y silenciosa. Cuando puso sus ojos sobre ella, Kaya le miraba algo confusa.

― Kaya, ¿Siempre has actuado así?

― Si. ― adivinando, aunque la pregunta no fuera muy clara, la intención de Sasuke al hacerla.

― ¿No eres muy buena con las palabras? ― preguntó Sasuke y Kaya asintió.

Sasuke recordó que durante su interacción, la niña no decía cosas solo por hablar, siempre lo hacía para comunicar algo importante y, cuando se encontraba con Jin este era quien hablaba más y entre ellos una mirada valía más que cualquier otra cosa, o al menos eso pudo notar en las pocas horas que interactuaron frente a él.

― Será mejor que vayamos donde Naruto, el se ofreció a cuidarte después de todo. ― La niña simplemente le siguió los pasos.

Solo un poco más allá, sintió que le llamaban al celular. Sasuke se apresuró a sacar el aparato y tras contestar lo colocó junto a su oído izquierdo.

― Diga.

― _¡Sasuke!_ ― le gritó Naruto al oído.

Sasuke no pudo evitar alejar su cabeza del teléfono, enojado.

― No tienes que gritar, idiota ― contestó. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― _Sasuke, ¡Kaya desapareció-ttebayo… te juro que estaba aquí pero-!_

― Cálmate, Naruto. Kaya está aquí, conmigo. Vamos a tu casa ahora.

Cuando Sasuke llevó su mirada hasta la casa de Naruto mientras se acercaban a ella, vio como este corría una cortina de una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daban hacia la calle.

― _¿Cómo es que está contigo?_

― Ayer salió a escondidas de tu casa y al final durmió en la mía.

― _Bastardo… ¿No pudiste avisarme?_

― ¿Para qué? Ella está bien y además, no te diste cuenta de que estaba hasta esta hora…eso es algo impresionante. ― dijo, Sasuke con ironía, burlándose un poco.

― Esto no me hace gracia…

― Hn. ― Sasuke rió levemente.

―…

― ¿Naruto?

― _¿Sí?_

― Ya llegamos. ― avisó Sasuke, de pie frente a su puerta junto a Kaya.

― _Ahora bajo._ ― dijo, y cortó el llamado.

Un poco después Naruto, les abrió la puerta. Ya estaba vestido como cada vez que debía dar clases, es decir, con un traje, no tan formal como el de Sasuke, pero un traje a fin de cuentas.

― Hola. ― saludó. ― La próxima vez que pase algo así avísame ¿Quieres?

― Estabas ocupado. ― respondió Sasuke. ― ¿Y Hinata?

― Está tomando un baño. ― dijo, antes de adentrarse nuevamente en la casa a buscar algo. Sasuke apretó un poco los dientes ante su molestia.

― Ellos creían que estaba aquí en la noche. ― dijo Kaya de la nada.

Lo altamente implícito en esa única frase hizo que Sasuke se olvidara de sus sentimientos por un instante, había estado dejando que su imaginación volara como pólvora ante la respuesta de Naruto.

― Buenos días Sasuke, Kaya. ― les saludó Hinata un momento después, con el cabello húmedo por el baño. ― ¿Estás atendiendo a Sasuke mientras llega Naruto? ― dijo, dirigiéndose a Kaya directamente. Sasuke intuyó que Hinata no tuvo ni la menor idea de que ella se escapó por la noche.

Kaya miró a Sasuke antes de asentir con la cabeza a lo que Hinata había dicho. Sasuke se sintió extraño, otra vez. ¿Acaso la mocosa se comunicó con él con la mirada?

― Bien. ― les interrumpió Naruto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ― Debo ir a trabajar.

― Entonces, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos, Naruto-kun. Adiós, Sasuke, Kaya. ― dijo Hinata y se encaminó hasta su propio automóvil.

Naruto planeaba hacer lo mismo pero Sasuke le detuvo.

― ¿Qué haremos con ella? ― preguntó Sasuke, apuntando hacia la niña.

― Lo siento Kaya… ¿Podrías quedarte con Sasuke hoy? ― Kaya aceptó.

― ¿Qué dices ahora? Naruto, tú te comprometiste a hacer esto. ― alegó Sasuke.

― Y lo mantengo. ― aclaró Naruto. ― Pero necesito ir al trabajo a arreglar algunas cosas, y no puedo llevarla conmigo.

Sasuke iba a replicar nuevamente pero Kaya se le adelantó.

― No hay problema.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y tras un rápido despido, corrió hasta su auto y se fue de allí. Sasuke miró a la pequeña a su lado quien también le miró antes de encaminarse, ahora sí, a lo que les llevaría hasta el centro de Konoha. Sasuke la siguió.

Aquel día, Kaya le acompañó hasta su oficina y no le molestó mientras ponía en orden algunas cosas, después de terminar allí, ambos almorzaron de camino al templo del Zorro. Cuando llegaron allí juntos, Kurama se sorprendió bastante y no se preocupó en disimularlo.

― Di lo que quieras. ― habló Sasuke después de sentarse a su lado en la salida trasera del templo, ambos miraban hacia el bosque mientras que Kaya y Jin descansaban y hablaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ese día estaba extrañamente soleado a diferencia de los días anteriores en los cuales se leía que el invierno estaba demasiado cerca.

― _No entiendo a esa niña. Se supone que te detestaba por intentar matarle. ―_ dijo Kurama. ― _Aún así, lo que más me impresiona es que no hubieses intentado matarla otra vez ¿Qué te sucede, Uchiha?_

―…No me ha dado problemas. ― respondió Sasuke con sencillez.

― _No era lo que esperabas. ―_ se atrevió a afirmar el zorro. Sasuke simplemente le vio con molestia. ― _Lo esperaba. Comenzar de nuevo cambió las condiciones para todos ustedes, incluyéndote._

Pensando tanto en los demás: Sakura, Hinata, Kaya, Naruto, como en él mismo, Sasuke le dio la razón a Kurama. Aunque la escencia parecía continuar en su sitio, existían diferencias entre quienes eran ahora y quienes fueron una vez.

― _Ahora que ya conoces todo lo que pasó hace siglos…_.― dijo Kurama un momento después. ―…s _upongo que comprendes por qué no quise decirte nada antes._

― Lo comprendo.

― _Lograste entender cosas a las que antes no podías dar sentido, ¿No es cierto, Uchiha?_

Sasuke cerró sus ojos antes de asentir.

― Si, pero no sé si haya sido algo bueno. ― se sinceró.

― _Entender siempre es algo bueno, Uchiha._ ― dijo Kurama con firmeza y Sasuke se volteó levemente para mirarle. ― _Amplía nuestra capacidad de entender lo que nos rodea para tomar mejores decisiones, a pesar de ser más doloroso._

Sasuke le dio la razón.

― _Recuerda que hay cosas que todavía no conocemos._ ― agregó Kurama. ― _La razón por la que llegaron aquí todavía es un misterio._

―… ¿Crees que algún día podamos saberlo?

― _Eso espero…_ ― respondió Kurama, sin asegurar ni negar nada. Luego, se levantó del lado de Sasuke y se dirigió hacia adentro.

― ¿Qué sucede Kurama? ― le preguntó Sasuke.

― _Naruto viene hacia acá._

Kaya y Jin también le escucharon y se acercaron nuevamente al templo.

Naruto se acercaba a paso firme hasta donde estaban ellos. Llevaba puesto algo diferente al traje que Sasuke y Kaya le vieron en la mañana de hecho, llevaba algo mucho más cómodo.

― _Así que has venido preparado._ ― le dijo Kurama a Naruto cuando al fin entró al templo.

― Si. ― afirmó este, un poco nervioso.

A Sasuke no le agradó demasiado la idea de que Naruto estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo como recuperar sus memorias tan rápido y sin estar seguro de las consecuencias. De hecho, no creía si quiera que estuviese considerando todo lo que eso conllevaba. A su parecer, en vez de estar aceptando todo lo que estaba sucediendo de buena manera, estaba dejando que todo pasara lo más rápido posible sin tomarle el verdadero peso al asunto. Además, el que Naruto estuviese intentando ocultar su nerviosismo en ese mismo momento, apoyaba su idea.

― Naruto ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto tan rápido? ― preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se mostró un tanto sorprendió por su pregunta pero, rápidamente recuperó su estado anterior.

― Lo estoy. ― contestó ―. Si no lo hago ahora, jamás sabremos si podré ayudar a que se vayan sin que nadie más muera.

― ¿Has tomado en cuenta que podrías quedar inconsciente tal vez, incluso por días?

― Claro que he pensado en eso, pero…eso no cambia el hacerlo hoy o mañana.

― Aún con eso-

― _Uchiha_ ― le interrumpió Kurama. ― _No entiendo por qué estás oponiéndote a algo que sabías tenía que suceder algún día._ ― al no recibir respuesta de Sasuke, volteó nuevamente hacia Naruto. ― _Dijiste que tenías asuntos que arreglar, ¿eso está hecho?_

Naruto asintió.

― Si. Así que explícame, Kurama, ¿Cómo haremos esto?

― _Lo haremos mediante una descarga de mi chakra en tu cuerpo._ ― expuso, a la vez que tomaba asiento como siempre lo hacía en el interior del templo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que eso no fue necesario cuando le indicó a él como utilizar el suyo.

― _Tengo una idea de porqué Naruto no ha sido capaz de recordar nada directamente._ ― Todos le prestaron atención, completamente interesados en eso. ― _Desde su nacimiento, Naruto tuvo mi chakra en su interior junto con el heredado de sus padres._ ― explicó, haciendo referencia a su vida anterior. ― _El no tenerlo en esta vida, pude ser una causa de que no recuerde, considerando que tú, Sasuke, eres claramente un descendiente directo de los Uchiha y en cuanto a Kaya, estoy convencido de que pudo provenir de cualquier clan al que haya dado origen su descendencia. Si es cierto lo que digo, a Naruto le faltaría algo para estar en condiciones de recordar._

Sasuke y los otros podían darle sentido a eso, mientras que Naruto intentaba comprenderlos del todo pues no tenía muchos conocimientos acerca de esas cosas por lo que, para él, todo lo que dijera Kurama sería factible en ese momento.

― Entonces si me das tu chakra, ¿Recordaré? ― preguntó Naruto.

― _Esa es la idea. Simplemente te entregaré una cantidad pequeña, ya que el cuerpo que posees ahora no te da las capacidades que tuviste una vez, y también existe la posibilidad de que lo rechaces…_

― ¿Qué pasaría con él entonces? ― indagó Sasuke, preocupado por la seguridad de Naruto.

― _Bueno, la gente que no lo tolera simplemente actúa frente a él como si quisiera expulsar un virus._ ― Kurama recordaba como existió gente, cuando todavía los demás bijuus tenían conciencia y la gente aún les reconocía sin olvidarlos del todo, les pedían ayuda para curar males. Algunos de sus hermanos intentaron ayudar, pero para ese entonces las personas habían cambiado demasiado incluso llegando a rechazas pero completo al chakra, que se había convertido en un mero intruso para sus cuerpos más débiles.

Naruto no dijo nada por un momento, pensando en lo último que había oído.

― Bien. ― dijo al final, completamente seguro. ― Hagámoslo entonces, ahora mismo.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola~!_

 _Después de lo que ha sucedido en capítulos anteriores, siento que este estuvo algo "liviano" por decirlo de alguna forma… sinceramente, no siento que algo totalmente importante hubiese sucedido en este capítulo, sin embargo, es una especie de pausa antes de entrar en la otra parte importante de la historia donde_ _ **Naruto**_ _estará_ _ **completamente consciente**_ _de su situación…_

 _Vamos a ver como se da esta idea de Kurama para hacerle recordar, y cómo reaccionará Naruto al conocer todo lo que le ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás._

 _Hasta la próxima~ :D_


	11. Capítulo 9 El detonante

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

 **Respuestas anónimos:**

 _LilyVongola_ _: Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia te haya gustado :D Créeme que yo más que nadie ya quiero un acercamiento romántico entre ellos, y creo que en este capítulo, se presenta un leve inicio de ello. Sasuke está dolido, sí, pero más que nada por el destino que cree le ha tocado volver a vivir. Y en cuanto a Naruto… no creo que estés mal encaminada con tu comentario. ¡Falta poco para que estos dos sean felices! , Espero que disfrutes los demás capítulos ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _Nana:_ _Hola~ ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar! Espero que la historia te haya agradado a pesar del detalle que no te ha gustado mucho. Agradezco que me hagan ver las cosas en mis escritos que puedan parecer un tanto cliché, ya que me molestan, y escribir algo como eso es algo que siempre quiero evitar ¡Espero no haber caído en eso nuevamente en este cap! …pero Hinata me es un tanto difícil de manejar. Y Kaya si apoya a Sasuke, y lo seguirá haciendo. Y lo de Hinata y Sakura, creo que lo dejaré a tu pensamiento, más adelante las cosas se aclararán._

.

.

El detonante

.

.

.

Ante la insistencia de Naruto, que para Sasuke había sido bastante precipitada, Kurama le indicó que se quitara la chaqueta y la camiseta que traía encima. Obedeciendo, Naruto lo hizo dejando ambas a un lado de donde tomó asiento frente al zorro, que tenía una expresión pensativa. Sasuke, Kaya y Jin se encontraban unos metros más allá, observando todo. Jin no parecía tener mayor interés en todo eso, en cambio, la pequeña lucía bastante perceptiva a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder y Sasuke podía comprenderlo. Él se encontraba de la misma manera. La única diferencia, él creía, era que encontrándose frente a frente con este momento estaba sintiendo una especie de inseguridad que desconocía en sí mismo y el deseo de que Naruto no fuera capaz de recordar su vida pasada aumentaba con cada segundo.

Podía notar la tensión presente en los hombros de Naruto mientras esperaba que Kurama dijera o hiciera algo. Cuando Kurama le observó fijamente y colocó sus manos en cada una de sus piernas, Naruto respingó levemente.

― ¿Qué sucede Kurama? ― dijo Sasuke, al ver que Kurama estaba actuando algo extraño. Parecía indeciso y eso no le dio un buen presentimiento.

― _No es nada. ―_ contestó, recuperando su seguridad. ― _Comenzaré por tu estómago, Naruto. No dudes en decirme si algo parece estar yendo mal._

Naruto asintió y seguido a eso, Kurama plantó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Naruto quien se sobresaltó un poco. Las manos de Kurama eran inesperadamente cálidas, y Naruto decidió que lo que estaban haciendo no parecía ir por mal camino, un segundo más tarde, sintió que algo se adentraba en él pero no podría describirlo bien aún si se lo pedían. No se sentía como algo ajeno a él, como esperaba, más bien, se parecía a la sensación de encontrar algo después de haberlo perdido. Un minuto más tarde, Kurama retiró las manos y lo miró fijamente antes de hablar.

― _¿Cómo te sientes?_

― Estoy bien…― contestó Naruto, con sinceridad. ― solo sentí como si algo hubiese vuelto a mi… ¿Es extraño?

― _No lo creo, más bien, pensemos en ello como una buena señal ya que antes nuestros chakras estaban unidos._ ― Agregó Kurama. ― _Ahora, pasaré directamente a tu mente, Naruto._

― ¿Eh?

― _Esto era simplemente una prueba, antes de la prueba definitiva._

Tras esas palabras Kurama colocó ambas manos sobre las sienes de la cabeza de Naruto y luego cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tener más cuidado con esa zona y eso requería mayor concentración.

A lo lejos, Sasuke podía ver como Naruto estaba totalmente alerta pero, solo unos pocos segundos más tarde, una leve mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Naruto sintió de un momento a otro como si estuvieran apretando su cabeza con demasiada fuerza e inclusive era capaz de creer que esta explotaría en cualquier momento. Con esfuerzo comenzó a llevar sus manos hasta los brazos de Kurama para alejarlo de sí, pero antes de alcanzarlo, Kurama se alejó y toda la presión que sintió en su cabeza se esfumó al instante.

― _Dime, Naruto… ¿cómo te sientes?_ ― preguntó al zorro, quien lucía bastante agotado por lo que había hecho

― Bastante bien… ― Respondió un poco asombrado. ―Aunque en un momento sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza, pero ahora estoy bien.

― _¿Ningún pensamiento pasó por tu mente en ese momento?… algo fuera de lo normal…_

―… No… ― dijo Naruto y Kurama bufó. ― Ninguno fuera de querer alejar tus manos de mi cabeza.

― _Maldición._

― Kurama ― Interrumpió Sasuke en su conversación ― ¿Qué intentaste hacer? ― Pero Kurama no respondió.

― El intentó pasar algunas de sus memorias a Naruto, pero parece que no funcionó… ― Habló Jin.

Sasuke y Naruto le prestaron atención.

― ¿Por qué? ¿No sería suficiente con el paso de chakra? ― cuestionó Sasuke.

― Tuvimos una conversación ayer… ― Le explicó Jin. ― Cuando Kaya me salvó, algunas de sus memorias pasaron a mi cabeza…― reveló ― pero, no es algo que pueda explicar por qué pasó realmente. De esa forma fue que supe quién era ella. Sus miedos, y su valentía. ― terminó, sujetando la mano de Kaya, que permanecía en silencio.

― _Supuse que esto ayudaría_ ― dijo Kurama, mirando a Jin. ― _La mayoría de las cosas en las cuales me centré fueron eventos importantes de su otra vida,_ _algo a lo que pudiese aferrarse con rapidez pero al parecer no funcionó…_ ― retornando su atención a Naruto, preguntó:― _Naruto ¿No sientes nada extraño en este momento?_

Naruto esperó unos segundos, prestando atención a cualquier señal que le diera a entender que aquello si había surgido algún efecto, intentó hacer memoria de algo que antes no hubiese notado, pero nada pasó. Demostrando su frustración, apretó ambos puños con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

― _Ya veo… ―_ dijo Kurama, con resignación. ― _De todas maneras, será mejor esperar un tiempo más…_

― ¿Para qué exactamente? ― dijo Jin, con un poco de molestia. ― Para una persona común, recibir tal información habría sido catastrófico pero Naruto no parece para nada afectado y dudo que algo suceda después.

― Eso no lo podemos saber. ― alegó Sasuke. ― Cada persona responde de formas diferentes. No sabemos si recordará de otra manera, que recuerde al dormir también es una opción.

― Bien, ¿Y qué tal si tampoco lo hace de esa forma?

Sasuke le vio con un notorio enfado.

― ¿Y qué tal si es así, y por no querer esperar, les entrego el pergamino y de todas formas terminan muertos? ― Jin se molestó aun más frente a eso, sin embargo, Kaya no reaccionó de ninguna manera. ― Se los dije, este acuerdo no aseguraba que ustedes siguieran con vida. ― finalizó Sasuke, recordándoles su amenaza y el rencor que todavía permanecía en su interior, al menos dirigido a Jin.

El silencio se prolongó un instante antes de ser interrumpido.

― Al final esto no sirvió de nada. ― Dijo Naruto desde su asiento, sin mirar a nadie en específico.

― Esperaremos. ― la voz delicada de Kaya, que había permanecido como espectadora casi todo el tiempo llegó hasta Naruto, sorprendiéndole.

― Kaya, no-

― Jin, esperaremos un día ―. Reiteró la pequeña, interrumpiendo a su compañero. El hombre solo aceptó las palabras de la menor, guardando silencio. ― Todos recordamos de formas diferentes. ― Agregó, dirigiéndose a Naruto al final.

Naruto chistó, sin tomárselo muy bien y tomando su ropa se apresuró a salir del templo hacía la parte de atrás. Sasuke pudo vislumbrar la frustración que sentía Naruto solo por un instante. Cuando este ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, Kurama movió la cabeza en su dirección indicándole a Sasuke que le siguiera y él así lo hizo, pero no solo por Kurama, sino porque las reacciones de Naruto ante todo esto le confundían cada vez más, preocupándolo. Tal vez, después de todo, Naruto simplemente estuvo intentando actuar con normalidad ante todo lo que todavía no lograba comprender. Había demasiadas cosas que aún le eran desconocidas.

Cuando le alcanzó, este estaba nuevamente con la ropa puesta afirmando su espalda contra uno de los árboles que estaban allí, solo un poco adentrado en el bosque.

― Naruto ― Le llamó Sasuke, pues al parecer el otro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y cuando este volteó a mirarlo, Sasuke supo de inmediato que no esperaba que lo siguieran.

― Sasuke… Lo siento―. Musitó Naruto, sin mirarle a la cara.

― No tienes que disculparte, Naruto.

― Tengo que hacerlo… y con Kaya también.

― Oíste lo que Kaya dijo ¿verdad?... ― Naruto simplemente apartó más la mirada. ― Ella dijo que esperaría. Si vas a disculparte, entonces hazlo cuando sepas que nada funcionará.

―… ¿Realmente crees que pueda recordar? ― preguntó con desgano.

Sasuke suspiró.

― No lo sé. ― respondió Sasuke, sin querer asegurar algo que quizás no se daría. ― Tal y como dije antes, puede que al igual que yo, puedas recordar al dormir. Incluso…― añadió, recordando sin querer lo que pasó en la fiesta. ― incluso puede que necesites alguna especie de detonador. Cabe la posibilidad de que simplemente tus recuerdos estén bloqueados.

― Puede que tengas razón… ― aceptó Naruto, aún desanimado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Naruto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que te conté acerca de todo esto. ― declaró con seriedad. ― Tú… ¿realmente estás bien con todo esto? No puedo creerme que estés del todo bien… Sakura me contó acerca de tu condición física ayer.

Naruto por fin le dirigió la mirada sin intenciones de querer apartarla de nuevo, al menos por el momento.

― La verdad… es que siento como si fuera a volverme loco en cualquier momento… ― confesó, riendo un poco. ― Pero creo que cuando al fin ya no tenga más dudas, estaré bien.

― Idiota…debiste decirlo. ― le regañó, recordando su propia experiencia asimilando todo ese asunto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

― No era necesario… algo dentro de mí me decía que algo me pasaba desde que era pequeño, y aumentó después de conocerte-dattebayo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

― Bueno…al principio, ya sabes, pasó lo de tu voz y… sinceramente no te quería cerca. ― Sasuke asintió, recordando muy bien cuanto le dolía ser rechazado. ― Pero, insistías en estar ahí y cuando empezamos a hablar más tenía la sensación de haberte conocido toda mi vida. ― dijo, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. A Sasuke se le secó la boca. ― ¡Pero eso era imposible! Así que me convencí de que se debía a que supe de ti desde que tenía diez años.

― Diez años… ― pensó Sasuke en voz alta. ― ¿Fue por Sakura?

― Claro que sí, fue Sakura-chan. A veces me llamaba para decirme como luciste un día, o como parecías sentirte durante un tiempo. ― Naruto se entristeció, sin embargo fue solo por un instante antes de retomar la conversación. ― ¡Ella te describía hasta en el más mínimo detalle-ttebayo! Que Sasuke-kun hacía esto y aquello, que Sasuke-kun era un genio y ni quiero recordar cuantas veces me dijo que eras… pues, apuesto.

Esa era la primera vez que Sasuke se avergonzaba al oír a alguien decir que era apuesto, y lo más probable, fuera que se debía a que Naruto estaba algo avergonzado también.

― ¡Lo importante! ―exclamó Naruto retomando el tema. ―…es que no quería aceptar esa sensación tan rápida de familiaridad contigo pero, cuando casi te matan no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando me agradeciste fue peor, estaba claro que yo debía agradecerte por salvarme primero, estuve feliz por eso…

― Y me agradeciste, Naruto.

― Pero no quería hacerlo ― admitió Naruto. ― no quería agradecerte por algo que debía ser parte de tu trabajo, pero después cavilé las opciones que tenías para evitar que te dispararan y lo hice de todas formas… Al final no eras un mal sujeto-ttebayo. Aunque seas un bastardo a veces. ― agregó, con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa irónica a ese "insulto".

― Si yo soy un bastardo, tú eres un usuratonkachi.

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos, bajo el reconocimiento de algo nuevo.

―…Esa palabra… sé que dije que no diría nada sobre ella pero, ¿De casualidad tiene que ver con nuestro pasado? ― preguntó Naruto, curioso.

― Así es.

― Eso quiere decir… ¿Llamabas así al Naruto del pasado?

―…Si.

― Ya veo… ― dijo Naruto, mirando hacia las copas de los arboles que ahora estaban algo vacías, ya que el otoño hacía caer sus hojas. ― Deseo poder recordar todo eso, también. ― miró sus manos un momento y respiró profundo. ― Tal parece que en realidad lo que hicimos allí adentro no causó nada en mí. ― terminó de decir con algo de tristeza.

― ¿Sigues sin sentir nada extraño?

― Si. Sé que quizás te parezca que no le tomo el verdadero peso a todo esto, Sasuke, pero sí lo hago. **Realmente** quiero recordar todo, recordar cómo era la verdadera Kaya y recordarte a ti también.

Sasuke le creyó, pero de todas formas y a pesar de los deseos de Naruto, él no pensaba de la misma manera.

― Sinceramente… ― dijo Sasuke, acercándose a un árbol cercano se afirmó en este y mirando hacia el interior del bosque, continuó: ―…Yo no quiero que lo hagas.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó Naruto, intrigado. Estaba claro que no se esperaba eso de Sasuke. ― Tú… ― añadió luego, como si se hubiese percatado de algo importante. ― No puedes solucionar todo asesinando a las personas ¿Sabes?

― Tsk. No es por eso, idiota. ― explicó Sasuke, un poco molesto ante la conclusión a la cual llegó Naruto. Aunque sí tenía deseos de lastimar a Jin y no creía que se fuera muy pronto esa sensación.

― Entonces ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se volteó nuevamente hacia Naruto para responderle ¿Sería bueno decirle lo que pensaba de todo eso?

― Hay partes de ese pasado que no quiero que conozcas. ― dijo, decidiendo ser sincero. ― Cosas que no deberías sufrir otra vez y cosas que yo hice, también. Tal y como pudiste ver esa noche, cuando entraste a mi casa sin permiso, ese pasado no es… ― Sasuke se detuvo un segundo. ― Lo que quiero decir, es que recordar es como vivir todo otra vez, incluso llega un momento en que intentas cambiar algo, pero es imposible hacerlo. ― explicó, rememorando las ocasiones en que quería dejar de luchar en sus memorias pero siendo incapaz de lograrlo. ― No quiero que tú…

― No me importa. ― le interrumpió Naruto, que ahora se hallaba a solo unos pasos de distancia y le miraba de frente. ― Esa es una razón más por la que quiero recordar, Sasuke. No sé si tenga que ver con lo que viví una vez pero…― dijo, mientras golpeaba brevemente su pecho con una mano para luego formar un puño con ella. ― siento que no puedo dejar que cargues con todo ese peso tú solo. No puedo dejarte sufrir solo por todo esto, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió más los ojos y a pesar de sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez ante la emoción de saber que Naruto seguía siendo él mismo, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Naruto por su lado, no podía creer que eso sucediera de nuevo, Sasuke reía al igual que cuando le dijo que lo consideraba su amigo.

― ¿Lo que digo es tan gracioso-ttebayo? ― cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

― No, es que… ― Sasuke dejó de reír antes de continuar, se suponía que él había venido para ayudar a Naruto y este, nuevamente le había ayudado a él. ― Tú, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, Naruto.

― bastar-… espera. ¿Eso quiere decir que me parezco al otro "Naruto" en esto? ― le preguntó a Sasuke, sin evitar sentirse algo emocionado, ya que Sasuke lucía muy feliz por ese detalle. A pesar de no estar riendo, su sonrisa seguía allí ¿Él antiguo Sasuke sonreía también con esa regularidad? Esperaba que sí…

― Lo haces. ― confirmó, recuperando su serenidad. ― Aunque agradezco que no seas del todo igual ahora. ― dijo, pero con algo de resignación esta vez.

― ¿Eh? ―Naruto se confundió por su cambio de humor repentino ¿A qué se debía eso?

― Volvamos, ya ha comenzado a atardecer… ― expuso, mirando al cielo. ― No puedo creer que nos hayamos tardado tanto aquí.

Naruto solo pudo seguir su paso después de que Sasuke se le adelantara.

― Naruto, recuerda que solo queda esperar. Puede pasar mucho en solo un día. ― dijo Sasuke antes de adentrarse en el templo. Naruto no se contrapuso a sus palabras.

― _Así que al fin decidieron volver, Uchiha…_ ― dijo, Kurama, un tanto molesto por su demora.

― Hubieses ido a verle tú mismo y así habrías tardado menos, maldito Zorro.

― _Ese no era mi lugar, no ahora._ ― explicó Kurama con calma. Para Sasuke estaba claro que intentaba decirle algo más con eso, pero sería mejor olvidarlo. ― _Naruto ¿Estás de acuerdo con esperar hasta mañana?_

― Lo estoy. ― afirmó, todavía algo inseguro. ― Kaya… ― La pequeña se volteó hacia él cuando este la llamó, pero al recordar las palabras de Sasuke, Naruto se contuvo de disculparse con ella. ― De alguna forma haré que esto funcione.

La pequeña solo asintió.

.

.

El camino de regreso a casa fue hecho en completo silencio tal y como fue el resto del día entre Sasuke y Kaya mientras estuvieron juntos, la única diferencia era que ahora la pequeña portaba un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias. Ni Kaya ni Sasuke parecían tener algo que decir respecto a lo que sucedió con Naruto ese día, sin embargo, podía reconocer que ella quería creer en que todo eso funcionaría.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Sasuke, pues todo lo que le dijo a Naruto durante su momento a solas era verdad, pero tal parecía que aquello no detendría a Naruto, que con su obstinación no se acobardaría ante algo como sus memorias. Sonrió levemente para sí mismo al pensar que si Naruto no había cambiado después de casi ser asesinado y de que él le dijera que era un ninja reencarnado, aunque se tardara un poco más de tiempo Naruto, volvería a ser el mismo de siempre a pesar de conocer todo lo que vivió una vez. Tan ensimismado estaba en su pensamiento que no notó que a su lado, Kaya le observaba atentamente y al igual que la primera vez que se vieron, cuando Jin estaba herido, ella parecía analizarle con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a casa y solo segundos después de que Sasuke estacionara su automóvil, ambos escucharon el paso de trote de alguien, acercándoseles. Era Naruto, quien había llegado también a casa en ese mismo instante.

― Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?

― Yo… ― titubeó un poco, mirando a Kaya.

― Si es por Kaya, no te preocupes, creo que lo mejor será que también se quede conmigo esta noche. Debes asegurarte de descansar― dijo, recordando lo que Sakura le había dicho acerca de la condición de su hermano.

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, claro. ― dijo Naruto. ― Te lo agradezco, pero… no era por eso que vine.

― Ya veo… ¿Para qué entonces?

― Verás, traje cosas para cocinar algo decente hoy pero sería un desperdicio comer solo. Así que…

Sasuke se permitió emocionarse solo un poco por la idea, pero antes de eso siempre estaba su raciocinio, plantándole en la realidad como siempre lo había hecho.

― Gracias Naruto, pero… ¿No sería mejor para ti llamar a alguien más? ― continuó Sasuke, tentativamente.

― ¿A quién?

― Sakura… o Hinata, tal vez.

Naruto solo desvió un momento su mirar para luego sonreír lastimeramente, algo demasiado extraño para Sasuke.

― Bueno, eso sería algo complicado… por ahora-ttebayo. ― explicó Naruto, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio. ― ¡Pero! No me desvíes el tema. La verdad es que no quiero comer solo hoy, pero no es como si pudiera platicarle los problemas que estoy teniendo a cualquiera.

― Iremos. ― contestó Kaya en lugar el Sasuke y este se sorprendió un poco, la niña no tenía por qué contestar por él pues era esperable que aceptara acompañarlo.

― Hn. ― fue lo púnico que Sasuke enunció al final.

― ¡Gracias a los dos! ― exclamó Naruto genuinamente contento mientras sonreía con ganas y colocaba un de sus manos en su hombro. ― Vamos entonces ¡Me muero de hambre! ― confesó, caminando hacía la que era su casa.

.

.

― Dijiste que prepararías algo "decente" para comer hoy ¿No es así, Naruto? ― preguntó Sasuke mientras veía la comida puesta frente a su lugar en la mesa.

― Si, eso dije.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios estoy comiendo Ramen otra vez?

― ¡Bastardo, no seas mal agradecido! ― le reprendió Naruto. ― Además, está preparado a mano ¡Por mis manos! Es diferente a comer algo instantáneo. ― argumentó.

― Sigue siendo poco saludable ―. Alegó Sasuke.

― Cuando seas tú quien cocine puedes hacer algo "saludable" ―. Dijo Naruto con molestia antes de comer un poco de su propio tazón.

Sasuke no pudo evitar notar como Naruto disfrutaba tanto de aquel platillo, al igual que antes. Cuando lo probó el mismo, pudo entender el por qué de su gusto por esa comida, jamás podría saber sí el Naruto del pasado era un buen cocinero pero, esto le indicaba a Sasuke que al menos ahora, él tenía talento para eso. Frunció el ceño ante su rapidez en aceptar que aquello sabía bien. No creía que fuera a causa de algo más que le gustara un poco más el ramen que antes… no podía ser a causa de…

Ante los pensamientos que él mismo considero fuera de lugar y de su propia vergüenza, casi se trapica por un momento.

― ¿¡Estás bien, Sasuke!? ― preguntó Naruto, exaltado.

― E-estoy bien…― respondió escuetamente al dejar de toser, para luego seguir comiendo.

Naruto solo se le quedó mirando.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿No me dirás que te trapicaste por lo mal que sabe o sí? Bastardo…

― Idiota, no fue por eso. ― aclaró Sasuke y Naruto le miró con curiosidad. ― La verdad, es que esto sabe inesperadamente bien. ― confesó, un poco reacio a aceptar ese punto. Lo poco saludable siempre lo sería, aunque tuviera mejor gusto.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo.

― ¿No te lo dije? El Ramen es lo mejor. ― dijo Naruto, lleno de felicidad por ese detalle.

Para dejar de pensar en cómo lucía Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke le dio un vistazo a Kaya quien a pesar de estar en silencio, parecía estar realmente a gusto allí con ellos y la comida. Sasuke se preguntó si le gustaría que Jin estuviese allí también, después de todo, ambos habían estado juntos por varios años.

― Kaya…― le llamó Sasuke ante una repentina duda que le surgió. Ella lo miró dejando de comer por un momento. ― Ustedes… ¿Cómo han estado viviendo hasta ahora? Jin no aparece en ningún registro, por lo tanto no podría tener algún trabajo.

Naruto, aparentemente interesado, también dejó su Ramen de lado, en espera de la contestación de Kaya.

― Jin hace trabajos especiales. ― comenzó ella. ― Y el dinero está en el banco.

― Pero… ¿Quién era Jin exactamente antes de que lo salvaras?

― Un ladrón. ― dijo Kaya, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Lo tomaba con demasiada naturalidad. ― Lo salvé una noche que fue apuñalado. Y ahora tiene un nombre diferente. ― terminó Kaya, pues retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de contestar, es decir, volvió a comer.

― No puede ser. ― dijo Sasuke.

Ahora podía comprender varias cosas. Jin era un delincuente al cual debieron dar por muerto, adquirió una identidad falsa después de ser salvado por una niña de siete años que deambulaba sola a altas horas de la noche y ahora, para ayudarle a concretar su plan, realizaba trabajos ilícitos de vez en cuando para tener recursos y cuidar a Kaya. No necesitaba que ella se lo explicara con demasiados detalles como para entender eso. Pero sin dudas era bastante sorprendente, un delincuente se había convertido prácticamente en un vasallo de la niña que le salvó. Uno muy leal.

No pudo evitar pensar que aquel encuentro entre Jin y Kaya había sido simplemente uno concertado por la suerte, ya que a una pequeña niña vagando por las calles sin ningún tipo de protección podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa, por más horrible que fuera. A fin de cuentas, parecía ser que Jin, un homicida en potencia, en el fondo era una buena persona. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, Sasuke se concentró en comer una vez más.

Pocos minutos más tarde, todos se habían levantado de la mesa y como agradecimiento, Kaya ofreció a Sasuke como lavaplatos y él no se negó. Cuando terminó con su tarea direccionó su mirara hacia la sala. Naruto hablaba de algo con Kaya a la vez que veían la televisión. Sasuke se recargó un momento en la encimera de la cocina y pensó acerca de lo que estaban haciendo. De alguna manera esta rutina parecía demasiado natural, y estaba claro que no debía serlo de ninguna manera. Al parecer Naruto se estaba encariñando un poco con esa niña y Kaya estaba teniendo demasiadas confianzas con él mismo.

Se acercó hasta ellos rápidamente para avisar que debían irse a casa.

― Espera, Sasuke… ― le dijo Naruto, volteándose en el sofá donde estaba sentado para poder mirar a Sasuke que estaba de pie detrás de él. ― Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste antes…

― ¿De qué hablas ahora?

― De lo que me dijiste allá en el templo, antes de volver con Kurama. ― explicó Naruto. ― Realmente quiero creer que algo pasará durante la noche.

― Como te dije antes, pueden pasar muchas cosas en un día, Naruto. ― reafirmó Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a sentarse correctamente junto a Kaya, que alternaba su atención entre el hombre inseguro a su lado, y Sasuke a sus espaldas.

― Pero… pero ¿Y si no funciona-ttebayo? ― no pudo evitar preguntar Naruto, y Sasuke suspiró moviéndose para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones vacíos. ― ¡Ya sé! ― exclamó de pronto. ― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?...Algo sobre tener los recuerdos bloqueados ¿Qué hay de eso? ― preguntó, ansioso.

― Un detonante, eso fue lo que dije. ― aclaró Sasuke. ― Sin embargo, no puedo decirte con exactitud qué podría ser un detonante para ti. ― añadió Sasuke, recordando su propio "detonante". Él había necesitado ver un beso entre Naruto y Hinata para poder conocer aquello que le faltaba, ya que esa acción representaba aquello que le causó daño durante años en su anterior vida y que nunca pudo resolver… pero, ¿Cómo sería con Naruto? No recordaba nada que tuviese tal impacto en él. De pronto, llegó hasta su mente algo que no había tomado en cuenta, ¿Y si interactuaba ahora con Hinata pasaría algo? Tomando en cuenta que fue su esposa y Naruto decía amarla en aquellos tiempos.

― ¿Cómo debe ser ese detonante? ― preguntó Naruto.

― Pues… supongo que ha de ser algo que cause gran impacto en ti. ― respondió Sasuke, un tanto arrepentido de comentarle eso.

― Ya veo… ¿Tú conoces algo que podría ayudarme con eso, Sasuke?

Sasuke negó, después de intentar dar con algo, pero sin encontrarlo.

― ¿Tú necesitaste uno, Sasuke? ― les interrumpió Kaya, mirando a Sasuke nuevamente como si estuviera analizándolo.

―…Solo una vez.

― Entonces fue por eso que me diste esa opción también… ― dijo Naruto, reflexionando. ― ¿Cuándo pasó?

―… ― Sasuke simplemente permaneció mirando a los ojos azules de Naruto sin decir nada. Estaba seguro de si lo decía, Naruto podría comenzar a atar cabos. ― Eso no es importante.

― Él tiene razón. ― dijo Kaya, y Sasuke lo sintió como un apoyo, uno que no se esperaba pero que fue bien recibido en ese momento. ― Pero… Uchiha Sasuke ¿Eso fue algo que no pudiste cambiar antes?

Sasuke pensó en su vida pasada, después de enterarse del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, sus intentos fallidos de ser feliz junto a Sakura y su imposibilidad de decirle a Naruto todo lo que significaba hasta su rendición absoluta al momento de morir. Definitivamente, aquello fue algo que deseó cambiar hasta el día de su muerte.

― Lo fue. ― admitió. ― ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

― Ayer me dijiste que no sabías por qué estaban aquí otra vez.

Sasuke asintió.

― Y tú dijiste que el ciclo de Indra y Ashura había terminado hace siglos. Así que no estamos aquí por el odio como hicimos antes.

― ¿Indra y Ashura? ― preguntó Naruto a Sasuke. ― ¿Los hijos de Kaguya?

― Si. ― respondió. ― Para resumirlo, los antiguos Naruto y Sasuke provinieron de la reencarnación de las almas de ellos dos, que hasta terminar con el ciclo de odio, volverían a nacer. Pero en nuestras vidas anteriores, entre los dos logramos detener ese ciclo de odio, Naruto… ― Explicó Sasuke.

― Eso quiere decir que de acuerdo con eso ¿No deberíamos estar aquí? ― concluyó Naruto, con sorpresa.

― Así es. La única respuesta más acertada es que somos la primera reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke, pero no sabemos a qué se debe eso. Lo único que sé es que debió ser algo grande, o eso es lo que cree Kurama. ― continuó Sasuke, haciendo memoria.

― Los hijos de Kaguya, volvían por un gran deseo de cambiar algo. ― Explicó Kaguya con calma. ― Quizás ustedes también volvieron por eso.

Sasuke comenzó a relacionar el volver por la voluntad de cambiar algo, y lo que necesitó su detonante como característica para serle de ayuda y llegó a la conclusión de que Kaya probablemente tuviera razón. Tal vez, aquello que serviría como detonante para Naruto, fuera la razón de que ellos estuvieran de vuelta en el mundo. A su memoria llegó algo dicho por Kurama hace muchos años, que quizás al dar con Naruto, tal vez él supiera la razón de su regreso.

― ¿Mi detonante tendría que ser lo que nos trajo de vuelta? ¿Eso quieres decir? ― Le preguntó Naruto a Kaya, dando a conocer que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Sasuke.

― Si. Pero no estoy segura. ― dijo Kaya mirando a Naruto. ― Lo pensé por qué él ― indicó a Sasuke ―ya recordó todo y todavía no sabe por qué está aquí. Solo quedas tú.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala, incapaz de estar quieto más tiempo.

― Maldición. ― dijo, visiblemente frustrado. ― Si solo pudiera…

― Naruto. Es tan solo una posibilidad ― le recordó Sasuke a pesar de que la mayor parte de su ser creía en esa teoría, y Naruto se detuvo para mirarle directamente.

Si Sasuke lo pensaba bien, cada vez que recordaba el momento antes de morir, su mente le decía con claridad que él no esperaba más y que no quería más. Su rendición era absoluta, por lo que, si existiese una mínima señal de ser él el causante de su regreso, lo sabría. Y si aquello quedaba solamente entre ambos, solo Naruto podría saberlo pero… ¿Qué razón podría tener Naruto para desear regresar?

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó que Naruto retirara la mirada de forma abrupta. Kaya simplemente cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiró mientras él se acercaba a la entrada y abría la puerta.

― ¿Hinata? ― dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró en dirección a entrada a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

― Hola, Naruto-kun. ¿Estás s-? ― Hinata se detuvo al ver que Kaya y Sasuke estaban allí. ― ¿Sasuke? ― Ella lucía realmente sorprendida y confundida al verle allí.

― Hola, Hinata ¿Vienes a cuidar de Naruto? ― preguntó Sasuke, intentando aparentar normalidad, sin lograrlo demasiado.

― No precisamente… ― contestó ella, adentrándose más en el lugar antes de retomar su sonrisa de cortesía y amabilidad habitual. ― Simplemente quería hacerle un poco de compañía. ¿Estás bien con eso, Naruto-kun? ― preguntó ella, acercándose más a Naruto para tomarle una de las manos.

Naruto lucía bastante incómodo con esa situación, sin embargo, no movió su mano del agarre de la chica. Aunque claro, Sasuke no notó que tampoco la estaba aceptando del todo.

― Si, no hay problema. ― dijo Naruto al final, con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pensando que negarse sería un tanto sospechoso en ese momento.

Sin esperárselo, pues estaba cavilando cómo poder hacer que Hinata no preguntase mucho acerca de Kaya, ella se acercó hasta Naruto y le besó sutilmente en los labios a forma de saludo tardío. Y Naruto quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa, notó un leve vestigio de dolor en las facciones de Sasuke al observarlos. Inconscientemente, Naruto hizo un ademán de querer alejar a Hinata de su lado, pero ella se alejó por sí misma antes de que lo lograra.

― Sas-

― Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches. ― dijo Kaya, interrumpiendo a Naruto, quien se volteó para verle subir las escaleras.

Sasuke aprovechó ese momento para acercarse más a la puerta y darle la espalda a la pareja. Aquella muestra de afecto de Hinata hacia Naruto no se la esperaba, a pesar de saber que aquella era de las muchas maneras en que la gente que estaba en una relación utilizaba como saludo, su reacción fue un tanto más intensa de lo que él hubiera querido y Naruto se había dado cuenta.

― ¿Ya te vas, Sasuke? ― escuchó a Hinata preguntarle desde atrás. Intentó relajarse un poco antes de voltearse para responderle.

― Si. Tengo que hacerlo. ― respondió.

― Pero… ― dijo Naruto.

― Podemos hablar mañana.

Naruto parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

― Parece que interrumpí algo importante… ― comentó Hinata, alternando su atención entre ambos.

― No es nada. ― se apresuró en aclarar Sasuke, impidiendo que Naruto dijera algo antes que él. Inevitablemente sus ojos enfocaron las manos unidas y el dolor regresó a él por un breve instante. Se volteó rápidamente hacia la salida y dijo: ― Nos vemos.

― Nos vemos, Sasuke. ― escuchó decir a su prima.

Dejando a la pareja atrás, Sasuke dejó que el frío viento del otoño le calmara. Seguía sin creerse lo mucho que le afectaba en esta vida ese tipo de situaciones. Haciendo memoria, podía constatar que al menos en el tiempo en que fue un ninja era capaz de fingir de mejor manera, bueno, su faceta de ninja se lo facilitaba aún más. ¿Fue a caso solo por causa de eso y sus viajes constantes? Si lo veía desde ese lado, podía explicarse el porqué ahora se veía más vulnerable. En esta época evidentemente no era un ninja y estar lejos de Naruto en esos momentos, no era una opción.

Al igual que el día anterior, tras adentrarse en casa y justo antes de cerrar su puerta, vio como Kaya corría hasta donde él estaba, cargando la bolsa con sus pertenencias en una mano. Esperó a que llegara a su lado para dejarla pasar y cerrar por fin la puerta.

― ¿Otra vez saliste por la ventana? ― preguntó Sasuke, para confirmar su idea.

― Si. ― afirmó la niña. ― Tenía que venir contigo.

― Lo sé. Y ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados. Me iré a descansar. ― avisó Sasuke, queriendo estar a solas.

Ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando la voz de Kaya le detuvo.

― Naruto no se sentía bien después de que saliste. ― dijo Kaya, y Sasuke se volteó para verla. ― Escuché como esa mujer le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Sasuke iba a bajar nuevamente e ir a casa de Naruto preguntar cómo estaba pero, tras un solo paso, decidió cerciorarse de algo primero.

― ¿Naruto dijo algo después de eso?

― Sí. ― confirmó Kaya y Sasuke se relajó. Al menos no estaba inconsciente. ― dijo que estaba bien… pero no se escuchaba bien.

― Entonces no creo que haya problema ― comentó Sasuke, intentando quitarle peso a todo eso. ― Además, Hinata sabe cómo cuidar a alguien que está enfermo, va a ser doctora en unos años. ― dicho esto subió hasta el segundo piso y se encaminó a su habitación.

Kaya lo siguió hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta.

― Naruto no está enfermo. Esa mujer…

― Hinata.

― Hinata. No me gusta… hace que ustedes actúen extraño. ― explicó Kaya, un poco molesta.

― ¿Por eso no te agrada?

― Ella estaba fingiendo. ― aseguró Kaya con tal seguridad que Sasuke comenzaba a creerle.

― ¿Por qué dices que estaba fingiendo?

― …

― Kaya.

― Ella estaba sufriendo, como ustedes dos.

Sasuke pestaño con rapidez varias veces. Estaba bien, él mismo había sido muy evidente con su reacción ante lo que vio pero, Naruto más que sufrir simplemente lucía nervioso y Hinata actuaba con la misma cortesía de siempre.

― No sé de qué me hablas.

Kaya suspiró una vez.

― Jin me dijo un día, que "Aquellos que se centran en su propio dolor, no pueden ver el dolor de otros" o algo así… ― recitó Kaya, obviamente, de memoria.

Sasuke sintió por un momento que el único niño allí era él. Pues esa frase, aunque fuera de otra persona, era bastante convincente. Intentando considerar lo que la pequeña le dijo con seriedad esta vez, haciendo memoria recordó que Sakura le dijo algo sobre un problema entre Naruto y Hinata que aún no estaba resuelto. Quizás fue el dolor provocado por eso lo que Kaya descubrió en ellos.

― Tal vez tengas razón, Kaya. ― Sasuke le sonrió resignado y Kaya se tensó un poco. ― Será mejor ir a dormir. ― agregó Sasuke guiándola hasta el cuarto de invitados otra vez. ― Descansa. ― Dijo a modo de despido antes de regresar a su propia habitación.

.

.

Dieron las cuatro de la madrugada y Sasuke aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Con el cuerpo un poco adolorido, se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y sin encender ninguna luz, caminó hasta la cocina. Bebió un vaso con agua. Tras dejar el vaso en su lugar se acercó hasta la ventada que daba hacia la calle y dirigió su mirada hasta la casa de Naruto. Un detalle captó su atención. El auto de Hinata no estaba en ninguna parte, lo que daba a entender que debió marcharse en algún momento.

Volviendo a su cuarto, se preguntó si Hinata estaría bien y…si Naruto estaría bien. Esperaba que él estuviera logrando de alguna forma recordar todo, a pesar de ser doloroso. Estaba claro que Naruto deseaba poder solucionar el asunto de Kaya sin el uso de la fuerza y Sasuke comenzaba a estar solo un poco, de acuerdo con eso.

Se recostó sobre la cama con ese pensamiento y más rápido de lo que pensaba se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el avance del atardecer dejaba tras de sí la calidez del día, calidez que poco a poco, comenzaba a ser eclipsada por la frescura de la noche. Sasuke sabía dónde estaba. Podía ver gran parte de Konoha desde allí, el tejado de la torre del Hokage. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Sasuke reconocía haberse sentido tranquilo. Pudo escuchar a alguien hablándole, mas su mente no podía recordar las palabras pero a juzgar por las emociones que le estaba provocando, debía ser algo colmado de nostalgia.

Al voltearse hacía esa voz, reconoció la figura de Naruto a su lado, llevaba puesta la capa de Hokage y mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa. Si, Sasuke podía recordarlo, eso ocurrió solo unos días después de su regreso definitivo a Konoha, o al menos, un regreso en el que esperaba no volver a marcharse durante mucho tiempo.

Él dijo algo, pero al igual que con Naruto, no pudo distinguir las propias palabras dichas. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante y cuando los abrió nuevamente, Naruto estaba riendo levemente antes de posar sus ojos en él. Se sintió incómodo en ese momento, porque con su mirada parecía estar leyendo a través de él con una intensidad que antes no había notado. Decidido a impedir que algo lo delatase, desvió su mirada nuevamente a lo que quedaba del atardecer y cerró los ojos otra vez, esperando que todo llegase a si fin.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, un sonido muy conocido para él se volvía cada vez más claro. Abrió los ojos con calma y se encontró a sí mismo de regreso en su habitación y en su cama. El sonido se fue por unos segundos pero, regresó inmediatamente. Era el timbre de su celular alertándole sobre una llamada.

Sin siquiera pararse a leer quien podría ser, contestó la llamada sentándose en el borde de la cama.

― Diga.

― _¿Sasuke?_ _Al fin contestas_ ―. Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea. Era Sakura, evidentemente alterada.

― ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

― _Naruto ingresó al hospital hace más de una hora._ ― Respondió. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar levantarse a causa de la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ― se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke, a la vez que buscaba su ropa para vestirse cuanto antes e ir en búsqueda de Naruto. ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sakura? ¿Naruto está bien?

― _Ahora está estable._ ― Le respondió Sakura, intentando calmarle sin lograrlo. ― _Apresúrate en venir aquí. Estoy casi segura de que esto tiene que ver con los asuntos entre ustedes dos._

― Estaré allí en media hora. ― declaró, antes de cortar la llamada.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo tras entrar al baño por un minuto y salió de su habitación. Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con Kaya que estaba sentada en un sillón. Sasuke se tomó la molestia de ver la hora y comprendió el por qué la niña estaba despierta. Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

― Vamos, Kaya. Debemos ir al hospital. ― dijo Sasuke, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta con Kaya, que obedeció sin chistar caminando detrás de él. Debió notar su incertidumbre.

El camino hacia el hospital de Konoha se le hizo eterno a pesar de que en menos de media hora se encontraron frente al gran edificio. Sakura les esperaba en la entrada, llevaba el delantal médico puesto, que indicaba que estaba haciendo allí su pasantía, y el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta, su mirada reflejaba su todavía latente preocupación por Naruto. Sasuke supo que él mismo se veía igual que ella o quizás, más alterado aún. Al llegar junto a ella. Esta simplemente se volteó y les dijo: "Síganme".

Ella los guió hasta uno de los ascensores y tras marcar el número tres como destino, se decidió al fin por hablar.

― Naruto llegó en una ambulancia hace casi dos horas, una de sus compañeras de trabajo venía con él. Dijo que mi hermano simplemente cayó inconsciente minutos después de comenzar su clase. ― Miró a Sasuke por un instante, antes de que el ascensor llegara a su destino. ― Ella se fue hace pocos minutos.

Tras esas palabras, salió del ascensor seguida por Sasuke y la niña. Él realmente no se esperaba que Naruto fuese a adentrarse en sus recuerdos de una forma tan similar a la suya durante la fiesta, pues para ello él suponía que debiera presentarse ante él algo con la suficiente intensidad como para detonarlo. De pronto, la sensación de que algo apretaba su mano le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al ver lo que era, notó como Kaya tomaba una de sus manos a la vez que le miraba, como si intentara decirle solo con ese gesto la palabra "cálmate". Sasuke no retiró la mano y simplemente continuó caminando hacia la habitación a la cual Sakura les guiaba.

Se detuvieron pocos metros más allá, casi al final del pasillo. Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación y los hizo pasar antes que ella. Era una habitación individual. Naruto estaba recostado sobre la cama y tenía una vía puesta en el brazo izquierdo, además de estar conectado a una máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta tras ellos, Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Naruto mientras sostenía una de sus manos, se volteó hacía ellos claramente preocupada. Los saludó tanto a él como a Kaya solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke se separó del agarre que tenía Kaya de su mano y se acercó un poco más a la cama. Naruto simplemente parecía estar dormido, aunque era evidente debido a las circunstancias que les rodeaban, que ese no era el caso.

― Ahora que estamos todos aquí, dejaré todo esto lo más claro que pueda. ― habló Sakura acercándose hasta la cama también mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal. ― Gracias a una casualidad, Naruto fue atendido por mi médico supervisor. Él me dio solo un poco de tiempo libre antes de regresar a mis tareas así que seré breve. ― explicó, lo más serena posible en una situación como aquella. ― Se le diagnosticó coma en primer grado.

Hinata soltó un pequeño sonido de terror ante la noticia. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes. Él sabía que aquello fue producto de lo sucedido el día anterior, sin embargo, que lo dijeran de esa forma lo hacía sonar demasiado grave.

― Aún no se ha podido establecer la causa real de su condición, pero se le tiene aquí para seguir en observación.

Hinata se volteó nuevamente hacia Naruto y tomó su mano una vez más.

― Naruto-kun… ― Dijo, evidentemente reteniendo el llanto.

Sasuke se preguntó si él sería capaz de detener las lágrimas estando en la situación de Hinata, que podía demostrar con libertad sus sentimientos hacia Naruto a pesar de desconocer su situación real y creyendo que aquello tenía en verdad tal gravedad. Sasuke no pudo responderse con sinceridad.

― En cuanto sepa algo, les avisaré. ― Agregó Sakura. ― Pueden permanecer aquí solo unos minutos más, antes de que la enfermera de turno les obligue a irse. ― Sakura de detuvo por un momento. ― Sasuke.

Este solo la miró y ella le indicó la puerta.

― Debo regresar a mi turno. ¿Puedes acompañarme un segundo?

Dejando a Kaya en la habitación, Sasuke la siguió hasta llegar junto al ascensor.

― Mi supervisor le diagnosticó un coma en primer grado, pero… yo sé que también notó las incongruencias entre su estado y ese diagnóstico. ― dijo Sakura. ― Él estaba tan confundido como yo, sin embargo, debía realizarse algún diagnóstico para ingresarlo. Pero yo conozco algo que mi supervisor desconoce. Naruto está exactamente en el mismo estado en que estuviste tú durante la fiesta. ― le explicó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

― Ya veo…

― Aunque hay algo que me inquieta… ― prosiguió Sakura. ― ¿Por qué él continúa en ese estado? Tú solo permaneciste "dormido" por pocos minutos.

Sasuke sabía que aquel detalle se debía a la gran carga emocional que contenían cada uno de los recuerdos que, seguramente, estuvieran pasando por la cabeza de Naruto en ese mismo instante. Recordaría toda su anterior vida de una sola vez y eso era algo que llevaba tiempo. Reducir toda una vida a menos de cinco minutos de inconsciencia era impensable. Pero Sakura no conocía ese detalle.

― Sasuke, me aseguraste que Naruto no saldría lastimado con todo ese asunto y creo en ti, de verdad quiero hacerlo. ― agregó, acercándose un paso más a Sasuke. ― ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que pasa antes de entrar en ese estado?

― Eso no…

― Necesito algo, por más increíble que suene, para asegurarme de que Naruto despertará. Porque si no es así, deberé dar aviso a nuestra familia y está más que claro que siendo quien eres, ellos no permitirán que te acerques a mi hermano otra vez.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esa nueva información.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Eres un investigador privado, Sasuke. Definitivamente mi padre creerá que fuiste contratado por alguno de sus enemigos o algo así. Su paranoia es inmensa para estos días. ― aclaró Sakura.

Considerando esa última información, y de lo que debían realizas juntos después de que Naruto recuperara sus memorias, no le quedaba más opción que decirle a Sakura parte de la información que tenía.

― Lo más probable es que Naruto despierte en pocos días. ― dijo Sasuke, y Sakura se mostró aliviada de inmediato.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― preguntó, necesitando una confirmación. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

― No sé cuantos días serán con seguridad… ― respondió, sincero. ―…pero sé, que esto no podría superar la semana.

― Bien… Será mejor que regrese a mi labor. ― declaró Sakura, volteándose para apretar el botón en la pared que llamaba el ascensor. ― Y Sasuke…Puedes venir a verle en el horario de visitas. ― Agregó con amabilidad, como si su consentimiento fuera necesario.

― Eso ya lo sé.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― cuestionó Sakura. ― Porque la impresión que me diste al ver a Hinata y mi hermano juntos decía lo contrario. Te dije que a pesar de ser sutiles, yo puedo notar esos detalles claramente.

Sasuke bufó, con molestia.

― El estado de Naruto y eso, son asuntos aparte. Debo estar al tanto sobre cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle.

― Lo sé. ― Aclaró Sakura, antes de subir al ascensor que recién había llegado. ― Gracias por preocuparte por él, Sasuke. Nos vemos. ― dijo justo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara.

Sasuke suspiró y regresó a la habitación de Naruto junto con las chicas. Al ingresar notó que algo extraño sucedía. Kaya estaba observando la camilla en silencio, pero lucía bastante confundida a pesar de no decir nada y Hinata, por su parte, estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirando a Naruto desde bastante cerca, o al menos, más que antes de que el saliera de allí. Al oír la puerta cerrarse, su prima se volteó hacia él y con un gesto de desesperación comenzó a hablar.

― Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun está…

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomando sus hombros con ambas manos se dirigió a ella.

― Tranquilízate, Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ― preguntó, pero ella solo apretó los labios e incapaz de contenerse más soltó un leve sollozo. Sasuke se alarmó.

― Naruto está llorando. ― dijo Kaya desde su lugar, haciendo que Sasuke enfocara su mirada rápidamente en el rostro de Naruto.

Sintió una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver como corrían silenciosamente las lágrimas por sus mejillas a pesar de estar "dormido". Tenía los músculos del rostro retraídos casi imperceptiblemente a la vez que el llanto continuaba. De pronto, el sonido de la máquina que le monitoreaba aumentó un poco su ritmo, claramente, debido a su llanto silencioso. Soltó a Hinata como si su tacto le quemara y retrocedió un paso impactado por la situación.

Cuando Hinata se volteó nuevamente hacia Naruto, Sasuke se permitió apretar los puños con fuerza y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Aquella era la razón por la cual no quería que Naruto recordara, el sufrimiento era inevitable y él lo sabía perfectamente. Él mismo lloraba la mayoría de las noches durante sus sueños. Sasuke conocía a la perfección los profundos sentimientos de impotencia, frustración y tristeza que causaban cada una de esas viejas vivencias. Vivencias que dejaban una marca que jamás se podría borrar.

― Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun ― Repetía Hinata, tomando la mano de Naruto nuevamente, intentando en vano que aquello detuviera su llanto.

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Una enfermera se adentró en el lugar sorprendida de encontrarles allí. Se acercó a la máquina de monitoreo antes de pedirles (sin ninguna amabilidad) que dejaran el lugar.

Kaya se acercó a Sasuke y tomó su mano nuevamente. Hinata se secó un poco las lágrimas y les siguió todo el camino hasta la salida del hospital pues no servía de nada quedarse allí en ese momento.

― Hinata. ― le llamó Sasuke, notando que esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, unos que Sasuke estaba seguro, no eran los más gratos que se podía tener. ― Naruto estará bien. ― dijo al final.

Su prima se mostró un tanto intranquila, abriendo la boca por leves instantes antes de cerrarla otra vez. Hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

― Ayer… no nos despedimos muy bien ―. Le confesó ella. ― Sasuke… yo necesito disculparme con él, si Naruto-kun no despierta…

― Despertará. ― le aseguró Sasuke con fuerza al hablar, y ella se sorprendió. ― Tú… lo conoces mejor que yo. ― reconoció Sasuke, pues en esa vida, ella le llevaba la delantera. ― Naruto, no se dejará vencer por algo como esto. ― Dijo, y sin querer apretó la mano de Kaya con la suya, pero la niña no se quejó. En cambio, también le tomó con más fuerza.

Hinata desvió un momento la mirada y luego sonrió lastimeramente, dándole la razón.

Después de eso, Hinata se despidió de ambos con un mejor humor. Sasuke, por su parte, seguía exactamente en el mismo estado con el cual salió de la habitación del hospital. Él también tenía preocupaciones con respecto a lo que Naruto estaba pasando en ese momento. Toda su infancia…el rechazo, el aislamiento al que fue sometido por tener a Kurama en su interior. Y la soledad. Esa soledad que parecía querer prenderse a ellos a toda costa. La soledad que se vería mermada al estar juntos y que regresaría a Naruto después de su partida de Konoha.

Solo con recordar lo que a ello siguió, hacía que le costara respirar. Y a pesar de que más tarde las cosas "mejoraron" para ambos, definitivamente la suma de todo lo malo que vivieron, eclipsaban las pocas cosas buenas que llegarían con los años.

― ¿Por qué eres amable con esa mujer?― dijo Kaya de pronto, desde el asiento del copiloto refiriéndose a Hinata. Sasuke se extrañó un tanto por su pregunta.

― Bueno… es parte de mi familia. ― respondió Sasuke, sin quitar los ojos del camino frente a él.

― No te gusta que esté con Naruto. ― afirmó la niña un momento después.

Sasuke no respondió esta vez, pues la niña tenía razón. Simplemente condujo en silencio hasta llegar por fin al templo, ya que debían avisar al zorro todo lo ocurrido esa mañana. Al llegar allí, Kurama estaba en el interior del templo. Sasuke lo comprendía, el clima del otoño no era una buena compañía para estar en el exterior. Cuando el zorro posó su mirada en él se percató de inmediato que algo había sucedido.

Sin andar con rodeos, Sasuke le relató todo lo que sucedió con Naruto esa mañana con la mayor tranquilidad posible, omitiendo todo lo referente a sus propias emociones. Aquello era un asunto del cual Kurama no tenía necesidad de enterarse, pero considerando la perspicacia que poseía el zorro, podría atreverse a considerar la posibilidad, de que este estuviese enterado de todo eso a pesar de no haberlo oído de su propia boca. De todas maneras, aunque el zorro le preguntase, Sasuke decidió que no le revelaría eso a él.

Al terminar con su relato, Kurama dijo exactamente lo que él creyó que este diría: " _Solo queda esperar_ ". Después de eso, Sasuke se movió de su sitio frente a Kurama y se acercó a la puerta trasera para vigilar lo que hacían Jin y Kaya. En varias ocasiones la pequeña le había demostrado que todos los recuerdos que le fueron enseñados a tan temprana edad, le habían entregado un poco de madurez que él creería imposible de ver en un niño de nueve años. Sobre todo, en lo relacionado con la emocionalidad. Algo inquietante considerando que Kaguya parecía ser un individuo apático y psicópata con complejo de Dios (aunque literalmente hubiese adquirido el poder de uno).

Por otro lado, de Jin no sabía nada más a parte de lo poco que Kaya les había dicho de él. Preguntó a Kurama, aprovechando la situación, y al parecer, debido a la lealtad innata que sentía este por la niña, no había intentado nada contra Kurama desde aquel día en que le hirieron. Deteniéndose en ese detalle, Jin parecía estar recuperándose de la mejor manera posible. Ya podía moverse solo y salir del templo, pero Kurama decía que prefería no hacerlo a menos que debiese ir por baño y comida.

Sasuke decidió creer, por el momento, que realmente era un buen sujeto que tenía un historial criminal a sus espaldas, nada más, ni nada menos.

.

.

Varias horas más tarde, recibió un mensaje de Sakura avisándole sobre los horarios de visita del hospital. Ese mismo día estaba por comenzar uno de ellos, sin embargo, Sasuke consideró todo lo que le había pasado y permaneció donde estaba, en el templo. Seguramente Hinata iría de visita en ese mismo momento para aprovechar cada instante que se estuviera a su alcance junto a Naruto, y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Sasuke no quería verla de nuevo ese día.

En silencio, decidió salir del interior del templo para dar un corto paseo por el bosque en la parte de atrás. Caminaba hacia ese pequeño arroyo frente al cual Kurama meditaba de vez en cuando, necesitaba encontrar algo de calma y prepararse para todo lo que vendría una vez que Naruto despertara con sus viejos recuerdos. ¿Cómo actuaría frente a él una vez que se enterara de todo lo que había hecho?

― ¿No vas a ir al hospital? ― le preguntó una suave voz desde atrás.

Sasuke se volteó para encontrar a Kaya tras él. Con sus pequeños dedos colocaba su blanco cabello detrás de su oreja y con su mano derecha, afirmaba una rama con la que movía algunas hojas regadas por el suelo.

― Mañana. ― fue lo único que él le contestó.

Kaya lo miró solo un instante y sonrió.

― Quieres ver a Naruto. ― le dijo. ― Solo a él. ― agregó después y Sasuke reafirmó su idea de la pronta madurez de la niña.

― Si.

― Eres diferente, Sasuke. ― continuó la niña parándose junto a él para ver al pequeño arroyo esta vez. ― Eres amable. ― Tras decir eso, Sasuke supo que ella le estaba comparando con su yo del pasado. ― Pero… estar preocupado por Naruto sigue igual.

Sasuke le miró con un poco de asombro. Indagando en sus propias memorias intentó dar con algún detalle que hiciera que Kaya llegara a esa conclusión. La única vez que ella les vio fue durante su batalla antes de sellar a Kaguya, pero, debía tener en cuenta que después de revivir esas memorias más veces de las que se podían contar, se podían ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y ser capaz de parar en más detalles ¿Sería posible que ella lo hubiese hecho de ese modo? Ya que, aún si siendo el antiguo Sasuke había creído que su preocupación por Naruto en esa ocasión, era causada solo por que debían sellarla entre ambos, la preocupación en sí y no su origen, siempre estuvo allí.

― Ahora…es distinto. ― respondió Sasuke al fin.

― ¿De verdad? ― cuestionó Kaya, mirándole otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se sintió descubierto una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces le seguiría ocurriendo en esa vida? Pues ciertamente, ni siquiera en ese entonces fue diferente, siempre fue lo que debía ser, lo que fue desde que ambos eran unos niños y continuó por el resto de sus días, inclusive, llegando hasta esa nueva vida. Sasuke suspiró.

― Lo sabía. ― Dijo Kaya, antes de encaminarse hacia el templo nuevamente.

.

.

Tal y como se dijo el día anterior, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo en una de las salas de espera del hospital, antes de poder ingresar a la habitación de Naruto. Había dejado previamente a Kaya junto a Kurama en el templo, a pesar de que a este no le agradó demasiado la idea. Se levantó del asiento en que estaba para dirigirse a la habitación y caminando por el pasillo dio con Sakura.

― Sasuke… ― Dijo ella a modo de saludo, deteniendo su paso. ― Hoy si has venido.

Sasuke asintió.

― ¿Ha habido algún cambió en Naruto? ― preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, pero arrepintiéndose al instante.

― Bueno, ha hecho algo que se supone no hacen quienes están en coma. ― Dijo, con evidente preocupación. ― A "llorado" varias veces, aunque desde temprano ha estado en calma.

― Ya veo…

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué lo hace? ― preguntó esta vez, algo molesta. Sasuke sin embargo, no se inmutó por esto y permaneció en silencio. Sakura bufó. ― Está bien. ― dijo, levantando levemente las manos. ― No preguntaré más. Puedes entrar a verlo.

― Bien.

Sakura retomó su andar tras la respuesta de Sasuke, pero se detuvo a solo tres pasos de distancia.

― Por cierto, Hinata no vendrá por la mañana. ― le informó a Sasuke y esté la miró un tanto confundido ¿Qué pretendía al decirle aquello? ― nos vemos, Sasuke.

Ignorando el alivio que sintió por esas palabras, se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó a Naruto. Realmente lucía mucho mejor que el día anterior mientras "lloraba". Las pequeñas contracciones musculares en su rostro a causa de las emociones que revivía en sueños, no estaban presentes dejándole en claro que estaba tranquilo incluso en sus sueños. El sonido del monitoreo de su corazón producía un ritmo constante y calmo, en comparación también, a su previa visita.

Aliviado, acercó con una mano uno de los taburetes para sentarse junto a la cama y le miró fijamente por un instante, antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. Estar junto a él le entregaba más tranquilidad de la cualquier paseo podría darle en soledad. De pronto, notó algo extraño. Naruto había movido levemente una de sus manos. Sasuke casi creyó que fue una alucinación suya, pero el movimiento se repitió una vez más.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello. Esa vez dio rápidamente aviso a una enfermera y el doctor llegó para examinarle. Le hizo un par de preguntas a Sasuke y luego mandó a su enfermera en busca de Sakura, pues él sabía que ella era su familiar más cercano allí. En palabras simples, una persona en "coma" tardaba bastante en despertar pero, si seguían por buen camino, despertaría de manera intermitente en varias ocasiones durante unos cuantos días. Una vez que despertara, les habían dicho el médico, posiblemente tuviese algún tipo de amnesia temporal y que tuviese algún tipo de dificultad al hablar. Claramente, Sasuke no se tomó todo aquello al pie de la letra, después de todo, Naruto no estaba en coma y por tanto todos sus efectos no tenían peso en él. O al menos eso quería creer Sasuke. Lo más probable fuese que Naruto se mostrara un tanto incrédulo, confuso e irritado ante la información recibida. Y Sasuke no lo juzgaría por eso.

Durante esos días, había venido a visitarle tanto con Kaya, como sin ella, y se encontraba con Hinata solo por las tardes. A pesar de su inicial incomodidad, su necesidad de vigilar el estado de Naruto le superaba, provocando que se presentara en el hospital sin importarle nada más. Aquel día había ido con Kaya al hospital, quien a regañadientes le estaba sirviendo en ese mismo momento, de compañía a Hinata en su búsqueda de un café.

Debido a eso, Sasuke se hallaba a solas con Naruto en la habitación. Había tomado el lugar de Hinata junto a la cama durante el tiempo que ellas estuviesen fuera. Durante esos días, el estado de ánimo de Hinata se había equilibrado de cierta manera, pero Sasuke sabía que existía algo que todavía le inquietaba. Debía tratarse de su incertidumbre sobre el estado real de Naruto, supuso, pues ella no conocía lo que él sí.

Un sutil movimiento en la mano de Naruto detuvo el correr de sus pensamientos. Durante las últimas horas no había hecho ningún movimiento por lo que se sorprendió bastante. Se preguntaba si todavía permanecía en el proceso de recordar, pues no daba ninguna señal de hacerlo. El llanto que tuvo oportunidad de presenciar, no se repitió después de que Sakura se lo contara y además de mover levemente sus manos, no había sucedido nada más.

Segundos más tarde, otro movimiento le alertó, sin embargo esta vez se notaba diferente. Su mano derecha se estiró por completo antes de contraerla nuevamente contra las sábanas de la cama, intentando sostenerlas. Rápidamente, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al rostro de Naruto que ahora se retraía levemente. Los ojos bajo sus párpados también mostraron movimientos sutiles que aumentaron al hacer un esfuerzo para abrirse al fin.

Sasuke, sin saber cómo sentirse realmente se levantó de su asiento pero permaneció a su lado, observándolo. Esperando impaciente hasta que un momento después, aquellos ojos azules levemente abiertos registraran la habitación. Naruto pestañeó un par de veces hasta abrir por completo ambos ojos y cuando se detuvieron directamente en su mirada, Sasuke podía jurar que un extraño brillo apareció en ellos al reconocerle. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante. No supo cuantos segundos permanecieron así, simplemente mirándose, y Sasuke ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo y no quería saberlo tampoco. Naruto, por otro lado, parecía no creerse que Sasuke estuviera allí.

― ¿S-sa…su…? ― Pronunció Naruto con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke, reaccionando al fin se acercó hasta él con rapidez y en un impulso colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarle.

― Será mejor que no hables por ahora. ― le dijo y Naruto relajó la mirada pues se había sorprendido un poco.

― a…a-cer…ca-te. ― Habló Naruto nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sasuke le dijo antes.

Cuando este, sin querer negarse, aunque enfadado porque no le obedeció a pesar de que era por su propio bien, se acercó más a él, vio con excesiva sorpresa como de la nada Naruto movía ambos brazos, atrayéndole hacia él en una especie de abrazo. Sasuke, reaccionando con rapidez, tuvo que afirmarse con una mano sobre el colchón y la otra en el mango del porta sueros que estaba junto a la cama, para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Naruto.

― ¿¡Qué-!? ― _"¿…se supone que haces?"_

Sasuke terminó la pregunta en su mente al sentir como las manos un poco temblorosas de Naruto, se aferraban a él con fuerza. Era tal la intensidad de su agarre, que no pudo evitar que una gran oleada de calor le llenara el pecho y se acumulara en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Naruto le abrazaba como si hubiesen pasado muchos años de no verse, como si temiese perderle una vez más. Podía sentir la respiración de Naruto en su oído, lenta pero profunda y el calor de sus brazos al rodearle le hacían sentir tan bien que por un momento se olvidó del lugar en que estaban.

Dejando atrás su turbación inicial, Sasuke hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto, sin preocuparse de la vergüenza que esa acción le traería más tarde cuando al fin pudieran hablar con propiedad, y relajando ambas manos para corresponder tardíamente a su inesperado abrazo, se permitió demostrarle con ellas sus emociones y su muestra de rendición.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola~!_

 _Me veo en la necesidad de decir esto…¡Jamás creí que colocaría algo relacionado con un "coma"! ¡Lo juro! A pesar de que Naruto no tuvo un coma verdadero él solo nombrarlo como escusa se hace extraño… Bueno, al final, era lo que mejor calzaba. U.U_

 _Ahora…_

 _Pues sí, Naruto tardó un poco más en poder entrar en ese estado… ¡Pero, que al fin pudiese recordar es lo que cuenta! ¿Verdad?_

 _Si que costó que lo hiciera… uf, en verdad lo hizo._

 _¿Qué creen que hará Naruto después de ese abrazo?... ¿En qué creen que pensará ahora de todo lo que están viviendo, teniendo todos sus recuerdos? Porque bueno, tomemos en cuenta que un abrazo es… es._

 _Ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo xD Hasta la próxima actualización~_


	12. Capítulo 10 Una nueva oportunidad

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

 _ **Respuestas:**_

 _ **LilyVogola**_ _:_ _Hola! Y ¡Gracias por comentar otra vez! :D Concuerdo contigo en que estos dos deben amarse ya! Pero no todo es taaan fácil. En cuanto a Hinata, en este cap. se deja un tanto más claro cómo ve ella toda esta situación, creo (?) ..._

 _ **Guest-chan:**_ _Hola~ ! Espero que te siga gustando el fic de ahora en adelante y muchas gracias por decir que es hermoso :3…siento que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena ^^ ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _._

.

.

Una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

.

Un instante pasó.

Podía sentir levemente la presencia del latir de su corazón a un ritmo constante al interior de su pecho. La leve presencia de algo conocido para él producía sonido a lo lejos, pero tan rápido como vino, volvió a desaparecer. Sin poder evitarlo, se sumergió nuevamente en el silencio sin que ningún pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza y aunque no sabía dónde estaba, lo podía suponer…

No tenía consciencia del tiempo, pero el sonido que antes interrumpió su silencio y que extrañamente le parecía tan lejano en ese momento, regresó hasta él mucho más claro que antes. Él conocía aquella manera de expresarse… él conocía esa voz.

" _¿Sasuke?"_ Se preguntó… pero no se permitiría creer en esa opción.

Él lo recordaba, la última vez que estuvo junto a Sasuke ambos se encontraban lejos de Konoha, luchando lado a lado una vez más pero no podía recordar contra quién. Ambos habían salido heridos y Sasuke, quien recibió el ataque con más fuerza, se había ido de este mundo demasiado pronto. Recordaba como la imagen de su perfil que parecía al fin estar en paz, se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos antes de que su propio momento llegara.

Un ligero pesar que amenazaba con aumentar lo afligió ante este recuerdo, y Naruto, confundido al no poder creer que alguien en su estado pudiese sentir ya dolor, regresó a lo que creía sería su silencio eterno.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la voz de Sasuke regresó.

―… _Kaya puede ir contigo…_ ― La voz de Sasuke llegó a Naruto, tal y como él estaba acostumbrado a oírle mientras ambos vivían.

Naruto trató de pensar en aquel nombre. Repitió el nombre de Kaya una y otra vez en su cabeza, pues estaba seguro de haberlo oído antes.

― _Está bien. ―_ Dijo la suave voz, en respuesta a las palabras de Sasuke.

" _Una niña…"_ Pensó Naruto, al reconocer el tono infantil en las palabras dichas. Pudo sentir también, como una puerta cercana al sitio donde él se encontraba era cerrada. Ante esto y de forma casi natural, salieron a la luz algunas memorias que había dejado pasar al estar tan concentrado en su estado de soledad.

" _Es cierto" S_ e dijo, sintiendo de pronto su cuerpo un poco más pesado. Ellos estaban en Konoha pero, no la misma Konoha en la que un día vivió. No habían ninjas, ni se utilizaba chakra, y ni él ni nadie sabían que todo eso fue una realidad una vez.

Siendo ahora más consciente de su propia condición, intentó mover un poco las manos sin lograr mucho al sentir su cuerpo pesado y adormecido. Al intentarlo nuevamente, reconoció la textura de la tela suave entre los dedos de sus manos. Al menos ahora sabía que estaba recostado sobre una cama.

El ruido constante de algo a su lado de pronto se volvió muy fuerte. Debía estar en un hospital después de desmayarse frente a toda su clase. Para confirmarlo, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, pero tal y como esperaba, estos le ardían. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente?

Al abrir más los ojos, lo primero que pudo vislumbrar fue el blanco impoluto del techo de la habitación. Pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse nuevamente a la molesta claridad del lugar. Pudo ver más paredes blancas y una gran ventana que daba paso a toda esa luz.

El repentino sonido de algo moverse a su lado, le recordó que no estaba solo en el lugar.

Con esfuerzo, llevó su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, y se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos oscuros que tan bien conocía, y que a pesar de saber que solo estuvo dormido por poco tiempo, sentía que los había extrañado tanto que le dolía.

Sasuke estaba allí, mirándole fijamente y más emocionado de lo que antes Naruto pudo verle.

Se sentía desconcertado, pues aún sabiendo que ambos habían vuelto a nacer, los últimos recuerdos que le fueron revelados mientras "dormía", no le podían arrebatar su expresión de incredulidad ante toda la suerte que creía tener. Sasuke se encontraba allí, nuevamente a su lado, tal y como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo. Su amigo y rival, al que había visto morir a su lado y a quien le ocultó tantas cosas que jamás creyó poder decirle… Sasuke estaba frente a él, mirándole con un brillo en sus ojos muy similar al que pudo ver en ellos en su vida pasada, cuando ambos estaban solos. Esa mirada que le ocultaba muchas más cosas de las que le dejaba ver.

― ¿S-sa…su…? ― Pronunció Naruto con algo de dificultad.

Maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de lo desacostumbrada que sentía su forma de hablar.

Sasuke, que permanecía como en un trance, pareció reaccionar al sonido de su voz y se acercó hasta él con rapidez, para un instante más tarde, hacerle callar posando sus dedos sobre sus labios. Naruto no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ante aquella acción.

Sasuke era más impulsivo ahora que en él pasado, cuando se trataba de él.

― Será mejor que no hables por ahora. ― le dijo Sasuke, con la seca amabilidad que poseía desde siempre y la misma mirada que utilizaba en esta vida, para decirle que se preocupaba por él.

Naruto quiso reír ante la felicidad que sentía al saber ese detalle, pero al darse cuenta de todo lo que Sasuke vivió en esta nueva oportunidad, de las pesadillas que le habían amenazado desde niño y el peligro de muerte que corrió por intentar salvarle, no pudo hacerlo. En cambio, el intenso deseo de querer hacer algo por él se incrementó en su interior, por lo que en vez de sonreírle, decidió hacer algo más.

Algo que siempre quiso hacer cuando ambos eran ninjas.

― a…a-cer…ca-te. ― le habló Naruto nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sasuke le dijo antes e ignorando la leve molestia presente en su garganta.

Sasuke frunció un poco el seño al oírle hablar otra vez a pesar de su advertencia, y Naruto inevitablemente se emocionó por este detalle también, pues al recordar todo, cada una de las expresiones que Sasuke le permitía ver, valían mucho para él.

Un instante más tarde, y a pesar de que Sasuke lucía un tanto molesto, Naruto le vio acercarse un poco más hasta él después de todo, sin negarse a su petición.

Sin poder resistir más, Naruto reunió toda la fuerza que podía en su actual condición y con ambos brazos lo acercó todavía más a sí mismo, en un fuerte abrazo que siempre quiso darle, pero que jamás le pudo entregar.

― ¿¡Qué-!? ― oyó decir a Sasuke a la vez que casi caía por completo sobre él.

Estaba claro que Sasuke jamás se habría esperado que él le abrazara a penas despertar, pero, era de Naruto de quién estaban hablando y después de todo lo que habían pasado, no se contendría en demostrarle cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos por él.

No le importó que Sasuke se tensara un poco al ser abrazado, incluso aumentó la fuerza de su agarre para que no se le ocurriera alejarse de él todavía. No quería que viera la probable expresión de aflicción presente en su rostro, mientras se aferraba a él. No podía evitarlo, tenía a Sasuke entre sus brazos al fin, vivo, una vez más. Naruto sabía que jamás podría olvidar el día en que Sasuke se fue antes que él, y a pesar de que él le siguió con rapidez, el dolor que sintió antes de que eso ocurriera fue tan grande que verle hablar en ese momento, sentir, y respirar junto a él, le daban a Naruto unos enormes deseos de llorar.

Sasuke no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, pero su tensión no se iría sino hasta segundos más tarde.

Cuando Naruto le sintió acomodarse incluso más cerca suyo, no pudo evitar avergonzarse al notar como Sasuke acomodaba su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, pero su desconcierto aumentó todavía más, al sentir como este dejaba caer todo su peso sobre él y con las dos manos apoyadas en sus brazos, correspondía de igual manera a su abrazo.

Naruto jamás creyó eso posible, al menos, no tan pronto. Aún así, se permitió experimentar lo que para él significaba un muy buen inicio entre ambos, sabiendo que el contrario estaba enterado de todo lo que vivieron juntos hace siglos.

Era increíble darse cuenta de que al igual que él mismo, Sasuke también le había extrañado ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Sasuke jamás fue dado al contacto físico, pero al parecer con él era diferente y la fuerza con que se aferraba a él se lo demostraba.

Dejándose llevar, aflojó un tanto su agarre, permitiéndose disfrutar de la idea de que Sasuke jamás se alejaría de él. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos tacones acercándose por el pasillo interrumpió el momento de forma abrupta, por lo que al sentir tensión en su compañero, Naruto no tuvo más opción que dejar que Sasuke se apartara de él. Intentó verle a los ojos directamente una vez más, para saber que a pesar de ser interrumpidos todo iría bien entre ellos, pero su compañero no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. Simplemente se quedó viendo en dirección a la puerta, sin decirle una sola palabra.

― Sa- ― Naruto intentó llamarle, pero al abrirse la puerta de la habitación permaneció también en silencio.

Kaya se había adentrado en la habitación y al verle, simplemente le asintió con la cabeza. Una clara señal de saludo proviniendo de ella. Sin embargo, Naruto se había olvidado por completo de un gran detalle que no deseaba tener presente todavía. Hinata se había quedado de pie, mirándole desde la entrada con el café recién comprado en las manos, temblando levemente.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ―Le llamó, a la vez que se acercaba hasta él y dejaba el café en manos de Sasuke, quien le indicó que así lo hiciera.

― Ho-la ― Le saludó Naruto, con menos dificultad para hablar que antes.

― Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun ― repetía ella, evitando llorar mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano. ― Creí que… estaban tan… ¿Cuándo despertaste?

― Lo hizo ahora, cuando llegaste. ― respondió Sasuke en su lugar, más alejado de lo que estuvo antes…de hecho, Naruto consideró que había tomado demasiada distancia.

Naruto no pudo evitar intrigarse ante su mentira, pero eso se borró completamente un instante después, siendo reemplazado por algo más. Pudo ver en Sasuke, algo que antes de recordar su vida pasada le confundía, pero que ahora, podía ver tan claro como el agua. Estaba cayendo en el mismo error que no quería cometer.

No ahora.

― Iremos por el médico para que lo revise. ― le avisó Sasuke, tocando un hombro de Kaya para que le acompañara. ― Vamos, Kaya.

― Gracias, Sasuke. ― Le dijo Hinata, antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Hinata, Naruto tuvo la necesidad de sentarse en la cama pero su cuerpo todavía se sentía un tanto pesado, por lo que no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de varios minutos. Ella, al ver su intento fallido, le tocó el pecho con una mano en un gesto para que se mantuviera quieto mientras apretaba un botón de la cama, acomodándola en una posición que le permitiera sentarse sin hacer esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo listo, Hinata se acomodó en el asiento donde, él estaba seguro, Sasuke se ubicó antes.

Un momento después ella se tomó la libertad de tomarle de la mano, una costumbre que había adquirido hace bastante poco tiempo, pero de la cual Naruto conocía muy bien el origen. Entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo, debía comenzar a cambiar poco a poco, iniciando con ese mismo detalle. Cuando ella apretó un poco su mano, Naruto pudo ver como sus facciones se transformaban, dando paso a una expresión que él conocía muy bien también. Era la culpa y el miedo reunidos en un solo instante, antes de aliviarse mediante las palabras.

― Naruto-kun… Lo siento. ― Se disculpó ella, un poco temblorosa, refiriéndose claramente a la conversación que tuvieron previa a su caída en el "sueño". ― Estoy tan feliz de que estés despierto, sino hubiese podido disculparme…

― Hi-nata, yo…

― Yo recuerdo lo que me dijiste ese día. ― le interrumpió Hinata, a la vez que miraba sus manos unidas. ― Pero… es algo que todavía no puedo aceptar, Naruto-kun.

Naruto lo sabía, pero a pesar de que ella no quería aceptar lo que les ocurría a ambos, lo que a él, en específico, le estaba pasando desde hace más de un mes, todo empeoraría. Ahora que Naruto tenía sus memorias claras acerca de su antigua vida, podía entender por qué algunas cosas que le pasaron durante el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Sasuke, hicieron que comenzara a dudar de algunas decisiones que había tomado antes de conocerle.

Al parecer, a pesar de no haber podido recordar tal y como lo hizo Sasuke desde pequeño, él había estado evitando que ciertas situaciones se dieran y esta, era una de ellas. Había sido su instinto y corazón advirtiéndole, pero él, tal y como hizo en un pasado lejano, no los quiso escuchar.

Pero esta vez, todavía tenía tiempo. Ahora podría realmente cambiar las cosas que antes no pudo, ya que solo con una mirada y un gesto, con un simple abrazo pudo confirmar que aquello que lo carcomía por dentro tanto en esta vida como en el pasado, se trataba de una sola cosa. Y Hinata, quien no estaba preparada para resignarse a todo eso, seguramente ya conocía parte de lo que ocurría en su interior. Tal y como lo vio e ignoró en su anterior vida.

― Puedo entender-te Hinata. ― le dijo Naruto, con una leve sonrisa resignada. ― Pero… Tú sabes… la verdad.

Ella apretó su mano todavía más ante su último comentario pero, a pesar de los leves temblores que la aquejaban, se acercó un poco más a él con intensiones besarle como siempre hacía, pues era la única manera que conocía en que podría ser capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Naruto desvió completamente el rostro y alejó su mano de su agarre. Si seguía siendo amable con ella, las cosas se podrían realmente mal. Su anterior confusión le había llevado a hacerle daño a toda la gente que apreciaba, pero ahora esta confusión se había ido dejándole el camino libre de miedos y culpabilidad por algo que antes creía, podría ser un error.

Ahora tenía claro que el error sería este, si continuaban de la misma manera.

― Lo siento, Hinata... ― Le dijo Naruto de frente, sin ninguna duda e ignorando el poco dolor en la garganta que le quedaba, para que ella pudiera ver y aceptar lo que él le estaba comunicando. ― Ya no puedo…

Tal y como Naruto esperaba, los ojos claros de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero él lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle con cariño, antes de que ella se levantara de su asiento sin decir nada y se adentrara en el baño de la habitación. Ahora, que Naruto podía comparar ciertos detalles de esta vida con su pasado, la verdad era que en esta vida había visto llorar a Hinata más veces de lo que en toda su vida anterior le pudo ver hacerlo. También sabía, que la Hinata de esta vida tenía más razones para ser obstinada con respecto a él y por eso tenía claro que a pesar de no haber dicho nada en ese momento, al día siguiente volvería a intentar su cometido, tal y como también lo hizo hace siglos.

Naruto no podía evitar pensar en lo sorprendente que eran las situaciones que él y Sasuke habían experimentado en esta vida, siendo un reflejo de las que vivieron mucho tiempo atrás. De pronto, las palabras de la Sakura de ese entonces para ayudarle con el asunto de Hinata se le vinieron a la cabeza, reuniéndose con las que ella misma le dijo en esta vida meses antes de venir a Konoha y conocer a Sasuke. _"El destino es cruel-ttebayo"_ Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de darse cuenta de que al menos una parte le había sido simplificada. Sakura se había convertido en su hermana.

Un minuto más tarde y al mismo tiempo en que Hinata salía del baño, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a quien era el doctor a su cargo y a Sakura, quien le sonrió con algo de sorpresa al verlo sentado. Naruto le sonrió también, un poco nervioso, para luego buscar con la mirada a Sasuke, quien se suponía debía haber regresado junto con ellos. Pero este no volvió a aparecer, ni Kaya tampoco.

Naruto podía entender el por qué de sus acciones, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar con esto las tantas veces que Sasuke se alejó de la aldea durante su antigua vida como adultos, y por eso mismo, todas las veces que Sasuke se alejó de él. Intentando alejar la melancolía, decidió centrase en el médico de pie junto a su cama.

Las palabras que el médico dijo le sorprendieron un poco, pues todos creyeron que estuvo en un coma por varios días. Le relataron sus comportamientos extraños mientras estuvo en esa condición y no pudo evitar recordar con pesar el estado en que encontró a Sasuke la noche que se coló en su casa.

Esperaba no haberse expresado de manera tan radical mientras recordaba, después de todo, no había sido fácil recordar para Naruto a pesar de no demostrarlo. Los recuerdos de una infancia llena de aislamiento, rechazo, rencores y odio, fue un gran peso que tomar, y más tarde todos los acontecimientos que siguieron a eso, más sus fracasos en traer a Sasuke de vuelta con ellos, habían sido demasiado dolorosos. Y aunque con el paso del tiempo todo eso mejoró, solo dio paso a otro problema no tan visible, pero igual de intenso en su interior.

El médico también quiso indagar en qué ocurrió antes de su caída en el "coma" y Naruto se lo explicó lo más claramente posible.

Aquella mañana, se presentó a dar su clase bastante preocupado por lo que había sucedido el día anterior y más confundido que nunca. Mientras comenzaba con su exposición, recordó la expresión que alcanzó a ver en Sasuke cuando este vio como Hinata le besaba el día anterior. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido una mueca provocada por el dolor, sin embargo, una parte de él no quería creer en esa opción.

Logró mantenerse estable por varios minutos más frente al pizarrón, hasta que un brillo de reconocimiento saltó en su mente y trajo de vuelta la imagen de Sasuke que le miraba durante la fiesta de su cumpleaños, justo un instante antes de caer inconsciente al piso frente al escenario donde él estaba.

Esa mirada era exactamente igual a la que había visto en él la noche anterior, y el darse cuenta de ese detalle, provocó su "desmayo".

Aunque ese detalle no se lo revelaría a nadie en esa habitación.

Y ahora que estaba allí, dando explicaciones ante un médico que se sorprendía cada vez más ante lo que él catalogaba como rapidez de curación, entendía muchas cosas que antes no podía. El detonante que Sasuke necesitó una vez, fue algo que vio en esa fiesta y sospechaba que se trataba de ese beso que Hinata le dio como sorpresa.

La incomodidad y leve molestia que sintió aquella vez estaban presentes en Naruto todavía. Él y Hinata ya se encontraban en una situación incómoda en ese entonces y ella, sin pensárselo mucho, le había besado en un intento por remediar las cosas.

Debió verlo venir, pero solo la idea de no haberlo previsto le hacía enfurecer como antaño ante su propio comportamiento. Se intentaba convencer de que ahora todo había sido diferente, que durante la fiesta no tenía como saber su verdadera condición, pero no servía de mucho. De todas formas, ahora Naruto conocía su propio detonante, y ese, era el sufrimiento de Sasuke.

Cuando el doctor terminó con su revisión minutos más tarde, le dejó a solas con Hinata y Sakura, a quien autorizó para quedarse para hacerle compañía por unos minutos más.

― Me alegra que todo vaya por buen camino, Naruto-kun ― le dijo Hinata, con la amabilidad de siempre, aunque Naruto no pudo evitar notar su rostro levemente enrojecido y sus ojos algo hinchados por el llanto.

― Lo mismo digo ― Añadió Sakura. ― Nos tuviste preocupadas. ― dijo, a modo de regaño.

― Lo siento por eso, Sakura-chan. ― respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Lo importante es que parece que todo está bien otra vez. ― comentó Hinata, tomando su cartera. ― Yo… lo lamento, pero debo irme.

― ¿Ahora? ― cuestionó Sakura, pero Hinata simplemente le sonrió lastimeramente, por lo que Sakura no insistió ―…Entonces, nos vemos otro día.

― Claro, Sakura-san…― Dijo antes de voltearse hasta Naruto. ― Vendré otra vez, Naruto-kun. ― se despidió Hinata de él sin intentar besarle esta vez, para inmediatamente después, salir por la puerta.

Al estar por fin a solas, Naruto sintió a Sakura suspirar a su lado, antes de que afirmara su cuerpo en el borde de la ventana que permanecía cerrada.

― Ella no lucía nada bien… ― le dijo ella, con evidente preocupación. ― No ha estado bien desde que te ingresaron, pero algo lo empeoró… ¿Sucedió algo?

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento antes de contestarle.

― Ella no está bien desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Sakura-chan. ― dijo seriamente, pues él sabía que su hermana, al ser amiga de Hinata, estaba enterada en su mayoría de lo que sucedía entre ambos. ― Y yo tampoco he estado bien.

―…Lo sé. ― Le recordó ella. Y Naruto rió levemente. ― Pero también sé lo impulsivo que eres… me preocupo por ti, Naruto.

― Eso ya lo sé, Sakura-chan. Pero esto es algo que ya tengo claro. ― le aseguró Naruto, sintiendo que debió tomar una decisión con respecto a eso varios meses atrás.

Aún así, Sakura entrecerró los ojos en señal de sospecha e incredulidad.

― ¿Qué fue lo que cambió tanto, Naruto? …Ustedes estaban tan bien en Suna… ¿No hay manera de arreglarlo? ― Le preguntó Sakura, quien Naruto sabía, solo quería ver felices tanto a él, como a Hinata.

Naruto pensó en el último mes y en todos los años en que el nombre de Sasuke estuvo presente en su cabeza, y estuvo más seguro que nunca de que si aquellas memorias hubiesen llegado a él mucho antes, incluso, si él simplemente hubiese conocido a este Sasuke muchos años atrás, las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos años habrían sido completamente diferentes.

― Creo que no... No, estoy seguro de que no hay otra solución, Sakura-chan. ― enfatizó, aunque sabía que faltaba un poco más antes de poder cambiar las cosas con Hinata.

Ella no se rendiría tan pronto, pero quizás, si le hacía entender poco a poco, todo el proceso se volvería más fácil aunque no disminuiría el dolor de ello. Al menos de esa manera, no seguirían viviendo una mentira que definitivamente él no estaría dispuesto a vivir, no sabiendo que las personas que conocía sufrirían nuevamente a su costa.

― Supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso. ― pensó Sakura en voz alta. ― Pero Naruto… ¿No crees que este cambio haya sido demasiado abrupto? ― Sakura intentó darle una última vuelta a la situación, intentando clavar una duda en él, algo que en ese momento no podría lograr.

Él no dejaría que nadie decidiera por él, no esta vez.

― No ha sido rápido, Sakura-chan… Creo que… es algo que lleva años aquí adentro. ― contestó sinceramente tocando su pecho y percatándose cada vez más de su propia verdad.

Sonrió al percatarse de esos pequeños detalles que antes no había podido ver en sí mismo, y que no había querido entender.

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Más de lo que nunca he estado-dattebayo. ― aseguró, para después tocarse levemente el cabello, avergonzado por dejar salir su muletilla frente a alguien que no fuera Sasuke por la emoción.

Sakura rio, dándose por vencida al ver a su hermano extrañamente feliz y aliviado, y a pesar de sentirse mal por su amiga.

― Sinceramente, no puedo entenderte, Naruto. Hinata es una gran mujer… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

― Si. ― concordó. ― Pero no es para mí…y ella lo sabe.

Tras eso, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en que si la mujer frente a él se hubiese tratado de la Sakura-chan del pasado, habría insistido con ese tema por mucho más tiempo.

Esta nueva Sakura lucía mucho mejor que la del pasado y su preocupación por él lo hacía feliz, a pesar de que su personalidad directiva, incluso ahora, le hiciera creer que siempre tenía la razón. Había sido algo bueno que formara parte de su familia.

Ese último pensamiento trajo una duda a su mente.

― Em… ¿Sakura-chan? ― Ella le puso atención. ― ¿Por qué nuestros padres no están aquí?

Ella se vio sorprendida por un instante, pero eso no duró demasiado.

― No les llamé. ― respondió.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ― se le hacía muy extraño que su padre no estuviese buscando la razón y el culpable de su anterior condición.

― Porque sabía que despertarías. Sasuke me lo aseguró…

― ¿Sasuke…? ― Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiese asegurado algo como eso a Sakura.

― Si. El…me contó algo sobre la situación que están viviendo ustedes dos, con esa niña. ― explicó, y Naruto recordó aquel día en que Sakura debió estabilizar a Jin a causa de su herida de bala. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en porqué su hermana no volvió a insistirle con ese tema tras esa noche, y ahora podía entender por qué no lo había hecho. ― Sasuke me pidió que confiara en él, que él se aseguraría de que nada malo te pasaría. ― Ella se detuvo un momento para evaluar a su hermano y al ver su leve sorpresa, continuó. ― Yo creí en él esa noche, después de que casi te dispararan. Y cuando llegaste aquí, también creí en él… Y tuve razón. Despertaste tal y como él dijo que pasaría.

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre en qué momento aquella Sakura que decía odiar y resentir a Sasuke, había pasado de un momento a otro a confiar ciegamente en él. No le agradó la sensación a aquello.

La cercanía entre ambos no le traía buenos recuerdos.

― ¿Qué más te dijo? ― No pudo evitar preguntarle, pues no creía posible que él le hubiese revelado su pasado en común, Sasuke no podía confiar tanto en Sakura como para hacerlo.

― Dijo que podía ver cosas que podrían pasar, que sabía que iba a conocerte y que sabía que si dejaban vivir a ese hombre nada malo te pasaría... Supuse que esto también pudo verlo.

― Ya veo… ― Naruto suspiró aliviado, por un momento realmente creyó que este nuevo Sasuke podría ser capaz de decirle la verdad a otra persona que no fuese él mismo, a pesar de ser casi imposible.

― Sé que no estuviste en coma, Naruto… Tú estado era idéntico al de Sasuke durante la fiesta. ― Ante tal comentario, Naruto confirmó todavía más su pensamiento en torno a los detonantes. ― Él…parecía estar bien al saber tu verdadera condición pero, era obvio que aún con todo estaba muy preocupado… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede mientras duermen que les provoca tales reacciones?

― ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

― Al llanto, Naruto. ¿Qué otra cosa sería?

Naruto permaneció en silencio, maldiciendo en su mente por ser tan malo para inventar excusas. ¿Que podría responder a eso? Era una pregunta demasiado específica…

¿Qué podía hacer?

De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y se sirvió de ella para salir de ese problema. Por más absurda que fuera.

― No lo sé. ― respondió Naruto al fin, ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía. ― Yo…no recuerdo nada-t. ― se detuvo rápidamente, antes de completar la última palabra, pues Sakura sabía que aquello lo decía por estrés y nerviosismo.

Sakura claramente notó que le estaba mintiendo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Quizás su desesperación oculta que pulsaba por salir le causó pena y lo dejó estar.

―…Te creo, Naruto. ― dijo ella, con resignación. Después dio una breve mirada a la hora. ― Será mejor que regrese a mis asuntos. No quiero que me regañen por quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí contigo.

― Está bien. ― aceptó Naruto, aliviado.

― Te veré más tarde para tus revisiones… ― le recordó Sakura con una sonrisa. ― ¡Ah! Y no intentes levantarte antes de tiempo ―. Agregó.

― Como tú digas, Sakura-chan. ― se despidió Naruto, antes de que ella dejara la habitación, permitiéndole estar al fin en paz.

Naruto dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, inmediatamente después de asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo. Levantó ambas manos una vez más, percatándose de que ahora tenía mucha más facilidad para moverse en comparación a cuando recién se hubo despertado. Era esperable despertar y no tener la misma movilidad después de haber "dormido" por varios días.

En un rápido movimiento, se hizo hacia adelante para sentarse recto con sus propias fuerzas y pasando por alto la advertencia que Sakura le hizo antes de salir de la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama con claras intenciones de levantarse de allí. Había algo que quería hacer ahora que tenía de vuelta sus memorias y eso solo podría hacerlo frente a un espejo.

Afirmándose de la cama con una de sus manos, puso ambos pies sobre la fría superficie del piso y extendió el otro brazo solo por si necesitaba mantener el equilibrio. Recordaba claramente como Sasuke, quien había recuperado poco antes la consciencia, casi cae al suelo durante la fiesta después de intentar levantarse por sí mismo. Naruto definitivamente no quería lesionarse por una caída y al ver que no sucedía nada preocupante y que simplemente sentía sus piernas un poco agarrotadas, se dirigió tranquilamente hasta el baño y se encerró en él.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se reencontró con su reflejo. Era realmente increíble que al verse al espejo pudiera reconocerse tanto a sí mismo, como al Naruto del pasado. Indudablemente, su apariencia era prácticamente idéntica al otro Naruto, exceptuando sus marcas en las mejillas. Tenía una leve sospecha acerca del porqué tanto él como Sasuke, e incluyendo a las chicas, lucían de esta manera, pero era tan absurdo que no quería pensar en ello porque, él sabía que se podían reparar los errores del pasado aún si no tuviesen la misma apariencia. Al menos, él habría podido reconocer la escencia de Sasuke independientemente del aspecto que tuviera. Sonrió por unos segundos, orgulloso ante ese detalle, antes de recuperar su anterior seriedad.

Al parecer, aunque sí se les brindó la oportunidad de reparar sus errores, el destino no se los permitiría tan fácilmente y el más claro ejemplo de ello era él mismo. Era absurdo, después de todo lo que pasó, que justamente fuese él quien no tuviera la capacidad de recordar nada durante años, pero eso no significaba, que a pesar de no poder establecer contacto con Sasuke años atrás, no hubiese estado ligado a su existencia de alguna manera, después de todo, sus destinos siempre se dirigían en una dirección parecida. O más bien, estaban destinados a conocerse.

Durante su infancia, Sakura le llamaba casi todos los días desde Konoha, para hablarle de todo aquello que momentos antes su madre le había dicho, pero con un toque más emocionado e infantil. Y fue por la boca de su hermana que Naruto escuchó el nombre de Sasuke por primera vez. Él solo tenía diez años cuando comenzó a oírle hablar acerca de él. A pesar de estar bien acompañado en Suna y de ser querido por quienes le cuidaban, nadie había podido quitarle a Naruto la sensación de que se encontraba completamente solo en el mundo, pero aquella sensación solo disminuía cuando escuchaba hablar a su pequeña hermana, aunque Sakura solo le hablara acerca de Uchiha Sasuke, un niño de la misma edad de Naruto que iba en busca de su prima al colegio donde ella estudiaba.

En un principio, su pequeña hermana le contaba acerca de lo increíble y genial que lucía Sasuke, con su pose de "puedo hacer cualquier cosa" y lejana frialdad que se esfumaba solo un poco al hablarle a su prima. Hinata era la prima de Sasuke y a quien Sakura se acercó solo unas semanas después para saber más de él. A Naruto, el acercarse a otra persona por ese motivo le parecía algo injusto, pero esa sensación se fue al saber que finalmente ambas formaron una amistad verdadera. Cuando hablaba de lo que hacía con Hinata, Sakura se oía muy feliz, sin embargo, con el pasar de los meses, cuando llegaba al tema de Sasuke su voz se llenaba de tristeza pues a los ojos de su hermana, este asombroso chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, lucía perdido y angustiado. Al parecer, todo eso se debía a la muerte de su padre.

Un día, mientras ella estaba de visita en su hogar en Suna, Naruto, con trece años, le veía intentar retener el llanto. Él, como buen hermano mayor, le había aconsejado tiempo atrás que intentase hablarle directamente si le gustaba tanto, pero las cosas no salieron de buena manera. No muy interesado en esos temas de gustos, pero sí preocupado por su hermana pequeña, no podía evitar enfadarse con el tal Sasuke por herir a su hermanita.

Tiempo después, cuando este chico maravillosamente genial y de quien a pesar de todo Sakura seguía "enamorada", comenzó a estudiar en el mismo lugar que ella, todo se volvió una locura.

El Naruto de quince años se preguntaba, cada vez que oía o veía a Sakura hablar de Sasuke, cómo podía ella estar tan enamorada de alguien así. Según las descripciones que su hermana exponía con fervor, las únicas cualidades realmente buenas de Sasuke se limitaban solo a su aspecto físico e inteligencia. Naruto conocía de memoria ese discurso: Su altura (que hacía pareja perfecta con la de ella), su modo de andar con seguridad, su cabello azabache con aquel extraño peinado, su voz que se había vuelto más grave (aunque fuera al tratarle fríamente) y su oscura mirada. Sakura decía que era imposible alejar la mirada inmediatamente de la de él cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Tenían algo que le atraía en demasía, ya que aparte de todo eso, según Hinata, Sasuke tenía muchas cosas de las cuales no quería hablar. Y era ese misterio, lo que le atraía a Sakura todavía más.

Después de tantos años, y por fin habiendo conocido a Sasuke en persona, Naruto no podía sino darle la razón a Sakura. Se sentía estúpido al pensar en cómo durante todo ese tiempo había evitado mirar a Sasuke directamente a los ojos por miedo a quedar prendado en ellos como la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente… y la expresión que se enviaba a sí mismo en ese instante frente al espejo, hacía juego con sus pensamientos.

" _Realmente… era demasiado obvio-ttebayo_ ~" Se dijo, lastimeramente. Pues, si bien en un principio, sus razones para esquivarle se debían al miedo, después de que este se sacrificara por él no podía evitar verle como alguien genial a quien admirar… " _Y a pesar de mi edad, es tan patético…_ ". Pero no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo un instante después, ya que desde que conoció a Hinata, debió suponer que su imagen de Sasuke terminaría por ser de esa manera.

Hinata había llegado a su vida casi al finalizar su último año escolar, y fue al conocerla más cuando se dio cuenta de que la idea de Sasuke no desaparecería de su vida así como así. Incluyendo la primera vez que la vio.

Su primer pensamiento al saber quién era Hinata fue si el tal Sasuke luciría como ella. De apariencia delicada y refinada, Hinata reflejaba con claridad a qué tipo de familia pertenecía. En ese momento Naruto deseó, extrañamente, que aquel Sasuke no luciera tan delicado como ella.

Al principio, Hinata era bastante torpe para hablar frente a él, pero con el pasar de los días esta se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a dirigirse a él con normalidad. Al conocerse más y a pesar de que Hinata tenía cuatro años menos que Naruto, compartieron sus sueños y lo que cada uno quería hacer con su vida. Al igual que a ella su deseo de convertirse en profesor le pareció algo noble, él vio de la misma manera su deseo de estudiar medicina.

Todo fue sobre ruedas durante varias semanas, hasta que su primo Sasuke entró en conversación. Naruto no supo cómo sentirse exactamente con respecto a eso, pero al ser Hinata la prima de Sasuke, él esperaba que no hablara de este como Sakura lo hacía.

No desde los ojos del amor.

Inesperadamente, recibiendo la información de Hinata, su percepción de Uchiha Sasuke cambió. Con su habitual amabilidad, Hinata se permitía hablarle de su primo cada vez que podía. Ella conocía de primera la personalidad aparentemente fría de su Sasuke, sin embargo, Hinata le aseguraba que a pesar de todo, Sasuke poseía los sentimientos más nobles que ella hubiera conocido. Siempre estuvo con ella, le cuidaba y aún después de separarse seguía preocupándose por su bienestar.

Naruto reconocía que cuando ella comenzó a revelarle esta parte desconocida de Sasuke, el no podía creerle del todo, no después de todo lo que Sakura había sufrido por él, pero una parte de sí le había dicho en ese entonces que debía creer en las palabras de Hinata, que tal vez, ese hombre fuera más que solo su apariencia. Y esa nueva idea sobre él se asentó en su interior poco después de oír que Sasuke guardaba un secreto que ni siquiera Hinata conocía, que sufría mucho por ese problema, pero que aún así se preocupaba por ella.

Sin desearlo realmente, se sintió identificado con él, pues aquello le había recordado inevitablemente a su propia condición, esa que lo aquejaba desde los trece años: Su sonambulismo.

Fue solo un mes después de entrar en vacaciones cuando Hinata se enteró de su sonambulismo. Y fue exactamente esa misma noche, en la que su sonambulismo desapareció. La suave voz de Hinata llamándole fue lo que le ayudó a despertar esa vez, y cuando lo hizo estaba frente a la puerta de entrada de su casa y Hinata le sostenía la mano con que había estado intentando abrir la puerta.

Naruto podía reconocer, ahora que tenía devuelta todas sus memorias pasadas, que en el momento en que asoció ese evento con su recuperación, había comenzado a sentirse en deuda con ella. Tal vez, fue en ese segundo, en que sus destinos volvieron a unirse para llegar hasta donde se encontraban ahora, guiados por una señal malentendida.

El tiempo había trascurrido en sus vidas tras ese incidente y durante todos los años en que asistió a la universidad, Naruto estuvo en constante contacto con Hinata. Se veían a menudo y hablaban seguido por teléfono. Ella era realmente una buena amiga pero, muy en el fondo, la razón de mayor peso que Naruto había tenido para seguir cerca de Hinata, eran sus conversaciones… pero no se trataba de cualquier tipo de conversación sino que, eran específicamente, aquellas que trataban del misterioso ser que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, un sujeto al que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en fotografías, pero al que inevitablemente podía visualizar gracias a las descripciones de Sakura. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que aquella parte interna y oculta de la que Hinata le hablaba, era la que le hacía mantener su atención en él.

Y esto se acrecentaría todavía más después de conocerle, sobretodo, por el nivel de preocupación que Sasuke había mostrado hacía él y su determinación por permanecer a su lado, a pesar de que él no le quería cerca. Poco a poco fue conociendo esa parte que Hinata tanto sacaba a relucir cada vez que hablaban, y sin quererlo, se encontró a sí mismo dándole un lugar importante a Sasuke dentro de su vida. No podía negar que con el tiempo había sentido que le conocía desde toda una vida, y era esa misma sensación la que le traía confundido desde hacía tanto, haciendo que se alejara todavía más de Hinata y que la mayoría de sus pensamientos rondaran a su alrededor.

Aquella noche, durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, fue cuando se acrecentó todavía más su confusión. La desesperación que sintió al verle caer inconsciente no podía describirla como algo normal. Rió un poco al recordar cómo había saltado sin importarle las advertencias de los demás hasta Sasuke desde el escenario, de cómo se olvido de todo lo demás y solo quería saber si este se encontraba bien. Sakura le ayudó mucho en ese momento, pues además de verificar el estado de Sasuke, se tomó el tiempo para calmarle a él.

Hinata había intentado calmarle también a su manera, pero no logró nada más que hacer que se enfadara más consigo mismo. Recordaba claramente cómo se sintió tras todo eso, pues una parte de él le decía que la caída de Sasuke había sido culpa suya, a pesar de no tener ninguna prueba para confirmarlo. Sin quererlo, Naruto había descargado ese enfado contra ella y su beso inesperado. Ahora que podía pensar más calmadamente sobre ello, realmente había herido a su amiga en ese momento, pues toda aquella presión que sentía por no poder corresponderle, había salido a la luz esa noche.

Si lo pensaba seriamente, si Hinata le dijera que intuyó todo este problema que tenían desde el principio, Naruto le daría la razón, aunque en ese entonces, antes de que vinieran a Konoha, él ni siquiera sospechaba la razón detrás de su creciente interés por su primo.

Naruto se obligó a creer que su curiosidad con respecto a Sasuke, se debía a que tenía que prepararse para el día en que su hermana al fin alcanzara su meta y estuviera con él. Pero ese día jamás llegaría, y lo supo cuando tenía veintidós años, cuando Sasuke rechazó a su hermana rotundamente después de tener su primera y última cita.

Recordaba claramente lo mal que se sintió por su hermana en ese momento, pero no podía negar que un pensamiento más había pasado por su cabeza aquella vez: Naruto había creído muy en el fondo, que aquello también sería algo bueno para Sasuke. Nadie debía obligarse a corresponder los sentimientos de otra persona solo por culpabilidad, aunque se tratara de su propia hermana.

" _Aunque yo terminé haciéndolo una vez más sin darme cuenta…"_ Se dijo Naruto, ante su último recuerdo.

― Realmente lo siento, Hinata… ― pronunció Naruto cerrando sus ojos por un momento, intentando no pensar en el anterior llanto de Hinata después de su rechazo. Si lo hubiese hecho antes y de mejor manera, no estarían en la situación actual. Ambos por el camino errado y dañando a terceros. Específicamente a uno solo, o al menos eso quería creer Naruto.

Porque Naruto quería creer, siguiendo varias pistas casi imperceptibles, que aquello que sentía como pendiente entre Sasuke y él desde antes de morir en su anterior vida, podría estar presente en el interior de este nuevo Sasuke, tanto como Naruto lo sentía en su interior. Y si Naruto tenía la razón, podía entender el porqué Sasuke no había querido regresar a su habitación allí en el hospital, al pensar en su relación con Hinata.

Si Naruto tenía razón, Sasuke habría malinterpretado las cosas, aunque no podría culparle, no después de no rechazar los avances de Hinata a pesar de haber negado en la fiesta que eran pareja.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio ante aquel hecho. Realmente no había tenido tacto al decir que entre él y Hinata no había nada serio, sin embargo, no lo había podido evitar, no después de ver a Sasuke llorando incluso con más fuerza que la noche en que tuvo que despertarle. No quería que Sasuke volviera a sufrir y algo en su interior le había dicho que si no dejaba ese detalle en claro en ese mismo instante, se arrepentiría de ello más adelante.

Sin embargo, dándose cuenta de su situación actual, aquellas palabras no habían servido de mucho…

Naruto no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos hasta su cabello y desordenarlo con fuerza ¿Por qué las cosas no podían salir como lo planeaba?: No había podido recordar nada desde un principio, no había podido ir con Sasuke cuando este lo llamaba, y no había podido decidir por sí mismo, nuevamente, algo de suma importancia con respecto a Hinata.

Naruto estaba por cumplir los veinticinco años cuando Hinata declaró sus sentimientos por él, habiendo estado prendada de él desde poco tiempo después de conocerle. Sinceramente, Naruto no supo qué hacer con eso.

Él había estado completamente seguro de que la quería mucho como a una buena amiga y le estaba muy agradecido por ayudar a que su sonambulismo desapareciera, aunque ella no lo hubiese planeado. Sin embargo, la respuesta para saber qué hacer con su confesión no llegó a su mente sino hasta una semana después, durante una charla con Sakura.

Encontrando a su parecer un punto intermedio, ella le había dado la idea de intentarlo con Hinata por un tiempo: si sus sentimientos de asentaban con ella sería algo espléndido, pero si no lo hacía, podían darle un fin a ello. Y para Naruto, que estaba en un punto increíble de desesperación, aceptó esa idea sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

No podía creer que los patrones de su comportamiento se hubieran estado repitiendo en esta nueva vida de manera tan deliberada. Incluyendo lo que había pasado después de aceptar esta pseudo-relación con Hinata.

Los primeros meses entre ambos se habían desarrollado de maravilla…

Ante ese pensamiento, Naruto frunció el ceño frente al espejo, enviándose una mirada de: " _Sabes que eso no fue tan cierto-ttebayo…"_ pues… sí, había ido de maravilla, excluyendo el hecho de que su interés por Sasuke, alguien a quien supuestamente jamás conocería, seguía incrementándose (volviendo molesto incluso para sí mismo) y que Hinata no estaba demasiado conforme con los avances que se habían dado entre los dos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza frente al espejo al darse cuenta de que jamás pasar haber de besos poco profundos, y el darse de la mano de vez en cuando, no tendrían conforme a una persona normal. Pero la verdad era que en su interior todavía no tenía deseos de avanzar más allá, después de todo, sus sentimientos por Hinata eran confusos y no sabía cómo solucionar eso.

Y eran confusos porque simplemente no podía verle como algo más que una amiga.

Aún así, algo en su interior le decía a la vez, que Hinata no se merecía que él dejara de intentar quererla después de lo buena y comprensiva que había sido con él durante todos esos años. Por suerte, la aparición de alguien que aparentemente le estaba vigilando le ayudó a encontrar un alivio con respecto a su "relación" con Hinata, sin embargo, eso le había traído otro tipo de problemas. Al mostrarse tan tenso frente a esta situación, después de decidir solucionar el asunto de una vez por todas acercándose al hombre que parecía seguirlo, tanto Sakura como Hinata decidieron hacer algo por él.

No pudo evitar emocionarse levemente ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontró frente a este nuevo Sasuke y el impacto que su presencia provocó en él antes de escuchar su voz.

Prácticamente le habían obligado a presentarse en aquella oficina pero, en ese momento, agradecía haberse visto forzado a hacerlo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez jamás se habría reencontrado con Sasuke, jamás habría rememorado todo lo que vivieron juntos, y por supuesto, jamás habría reparado en aquello que le hacía falta por cumplir estando a su lado.

Si el destino le había dado otra oportunidad debía ser por una razón: ¿Por qué dejarle vivir de nuevo sin que existiera alguna posibilidad de cambiar lo que hizo? Podría no ser el Uzumaki Naruto original pero, en su interior guardaba los mismos sentimientos y la misma obstinación que hace siglos tuvo, y había alguien que podía atestiguar que su obstinación era mucho mayor si se trataba de Sasuke… al igual que sus sentimientos.

Seguramente, Kurama estaba al tanto de todo lo que les estaba pasando, era un zorro astuto después de todo y no revelaría algo como aquello fuera de tiempo. Naruto agradecía internamente esa parte de su antiguo compañero. Aunque, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento la primera vez que se vieron en esta vida.

¿Habría notado Sasuke su molestia al creer que Kurama era lo más importante para él? Naruto esperaba que no, sin embargo, podía estar seguro de que Kurama se lo sacaría en cara uno de estos días. Ya que al final, Kurama siempre estuvo al tanto de sus pensamientos y percibía cada una de sus emociones. Siempre supo lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura, por Hinata y por supuesto, también sabía lo que llegó a sentir por Sasuke, incluso hasta pocas horas antes de su muerte.

Posiblemente, a causa de esto mismo, Kurama podría intuir el porqué de su regreso. Rió con nerviosismo ante el recuerdo de sus palabras dichas tras comprobar que su sonambulismo se debía a que quería dar con Sasuke. Era verdad que estaba avergonzado, y mucho, por haber estado en busca de un "tipo" con tanta efusividad y más aún porque él mismo había buscado saber de él por todos esos años sin caer en la cuenta de lo extraño que era hacerlo.

Y ahora que tenía sus memorias de vuelta, sabía que este problema del sonambulismo había comenzado a la misma edad que tenía cuando, en su vida pasada, Sasuke se hubo marchado de la aldea. Había sido su gran deseo de traerlo "de vuelta" o "encontrarle", lo que había incrementado la intensidad de sus esfuerzos con el paso de los años. El deseo de encontrar a Sasuke siempre estuvo presente en su nueva vida y, a pesar de no haberse percatado de ello hasta ese instante, era tan intenso como su deseo de protegerle. Estaba claro que su sonambulismo regresó a causa de haber visto sufrir a Sasuke esa noche, seguramente, queriendo encontrarlo para "salvarlo".

Mirando sus manos, recordó la noche en que sin pensarlo, le abrazó para despertarle de esa pesadilla, verlo sufrir le había sorprendido tanto que no pudo evitar actuar por instinto para, de alguna manera, aminorar su dolor. Incluso ignorando el hecho de que luego se avergonzaría demasiado por ello. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke tampoco se había alejado de él esa noche… al igual que hacía pocos minutos, allí en el hospital.

Sonrió ilusionado ante la idea de un Sasuke que no le rechazaría, pero moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, se negó a esperanzarse demasiado, todavía tenían muchos asuntos por resolver para alcanzar la meta que tenía en mente. Aunque todo quedaría en la nada si Sasuke se oponía a ello…

Impidiendo que el negativismo lo consumiera, decidió alejar ese último pensamiento.

― Esta vez, todo saldrá bien-ttebayo.

Algo más animado, salió por fin del baño donde se había encerrado para volver a la cama, pero antes asomó un poco la cabeza hacia el pasillo para verificar si alguna enfermera estaba cerca. No vio a nadie, por lo que supuso que tenía algo de tiempo todavía antes de que volvieran para hacerle otras revisiones. Ya de vuelta en el interior, se acercó al armario que había en la habitación con la esperanza de hallar ahí su teléfono celular, pues necesitaba llamar a Sasuke para confirmar algunas cosas, pero no había nada en el interior además de la ropa con la que había caído en "sueños".

― Maldición… ― murmuró, después de alejarse del armario.

A paso desganado, regresó hasta la cama sin la posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien fuera de ese lugar. Ya recostado, dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana, enfocándose en los tonos grises del cielo.

Se parecía al cielo que vio horas antes de morir con el cuerpo de Sasuke a su lado. ¿Qué habría cruzado por la mente de Sasuke antes de marcharse esa vez? ¿Habría pensado en él antes de morir, al igual que él lo hizo con Sasuke? Seguramente Sasuke ya recordaba eso…

¿Habría deseado él poder verle, aunque fuera solo una vez más?

Naruto levantó una mano y formó un puño antes de llevarlo a su pecho. Lo más probable es que la respuesta a esa última pregunta fuera: "NO".

Sasuke había reiterado que él no conocía la razón por la cual ambos regresaron y Naruto, habiendo recuperado sus memorias tan recientemente, todavía no podía creerse el verdadero por qué de su regreso. Kaya había tenido razón al suponer que su detonante fuera también su razón para traerlos de vuelta, ella realmente era una niña inteligente.

Sin previo aviso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al visualizar la imagen de Kaguya en su cabeza y la batalla que tuvieron contra ella. Definitivamente quería evitar que aquello se repitiera, prefería ayudar a esta niña, aunque no fuese parte de lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer, que dejar el mundo en manos de un enemigo que en esos tiempos no tendrían forma de detener.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó tras oír varias voces a su alrededor. Kaya parecía estar intercambiando ideas con Sakura. Se oían tan relajadas y en sintonía que Naruto permaneció sin abrir los ojos mientras hablaban.

―…eso quiere decir, que a final de cuentas si le agradas. ― dijo Sakura, con un tono algo infantil.

― Sí, creo que sí. ― La voz de Kaya parecía algo dubitativa.

― El dice que no le gustan los niños, pero te compró esto… eso quiere decir que le agradas, Kaya-chan.

" _¿Kaya-chan?"_

― No lo sé. ― respondió la niña, inclinándose más hacia la opción de que Sasuke simplemente se sentía responsable por ella…además de que su forma de pensar y la de él coincidían solo un poco.

―… ¿Y a ti te gusta Sasuke, Kaya? ― preguntó Sakura de la nada y Naruto se alarmó un poco.

" _¿¡Qué clase de preguntas le haces a una niña pequeña, Sakura-chan!?"_ Pensó Naruto.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás preguntando? Sakura. ― Interrumpió de pronto la voz algo molesta de Sasuke, quien al parecer había estado fuera de la habitación.

― No es nada extraño, Sasuke… ¿Verdad Kaya-chan?

― …

Ante el silencio de la niña, Naruto decidió abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Kaya parecía estar un tanto avergonzada por la situación, Sakura sonreía con calidez y Sasuke suspiró, con cansancio.

― Estás incomodándola, Sakura. ― dijo Sasuke, con molestia. ― No tienes por qué responder a algo así, Kaya. ― agregó, intentando calmar a la niña.

Y lográndolo. Naruto se sorprendió por ello. Al parecer habían sucedido varias cosas interesantes mientras estuvo inconsciente.

― Me agrada Sasuke. ― respondió la niña de todas formas, sorprendiendo en parte a Sasuke. ― Y el vestido también.

Naruto prestó atención a la vestimenta de la niña y claramente, no llevaba puesto lo mismo con que la vio la última vez.

― Luces bien en él, Kaya. ― Cuando Naruto habló, todos lo miraron directamente. Sakura se sorprendió, pero luego rió un poco, Sasuke no lo miró por mucho tiempo, desviando un poco la mirada y Kaya, le sonrió con la autosuficiencia que había visto solo en una persona antes que en ella.

― Lo sé… ― Le respondió la niña, acercándose hasta él. ― Hola, Naruto.

― Hola…

― Por fin despiertas… ― comentó Sakura, acercándose un poco también. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― De maravilla, Sakura-chan.

Ella le sonrió con alivio.

―El doctor dice que podrás irte a casa mañana si los chequeos de hoy dan buenos resultados. ― Naruto asintió, feliz de poder irse de allí lo más pronto posible. ― Aunque, de acuerdo con tu diagnóstico, tendrás que permanecer en casa por dos semanas más como mínimo.

Normalmente, Naruto se sentiría terriblemente mal por tener que ausentarse al trabajo por todos esos días, pero en sus actuales condiciones, la licencia médica le venía como anillo al dedo. Podría enfocarse en ayudar a Kaya sin preocuparse por nada más, a parte claro, de resolver sus otros asuntos pendientes.

Uno de esos asuntos estaba en ese momento, de pie junto a la ventana y mirando hacia el exterior, como si la vista desde allí fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto ante los evidentes intentos de Sasuke por evitarle. ¿Por qué ahora no lo miraba? ni siquiera se habían saludado como correspondía. Además, si iba a ignorarle ¿Por qué diablos le había abrazado con tanta fuerza después de que se despertó? …Al parecer se había ilusionado demasiado rápido, después de todo, Sasuke siempre llevaba todo a su propio ritmo, uno que la mayoría de las veces era demasiado lento.

― ¿Naruto? ― le llamó Sakura al notar lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba confundida pero, un segundo más tarde miró hacia donde él lo hacía y sonrió. ― Ahora lo vez así pero, ha venido cada día desde que caíste en ese estado.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar la leve tensión presente en los hombros de Sasuke tras oír esas palabras. Pero Naruto no hizo nada más que reír ante ello. Después de cómo Sasuke le había tratado desde que se conocieron, debía suponer que él ya sabría que se preocuparía por él mientras estaba inconsciente, y aun así, no quería ser expuesto de esa manera.

Mientras reía, Naruto pudo oír un chasquido provenir desde Sasuke. Estaba claramente irritado.

― No tienes porque enfadarte por eso, bastardo… ― le dijo, Naruto, y Sasuke por fin le dirigió la mirada. ― Es algo que los amigos harían. ― añadió.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos un momento antes de suspirar con cansancio.

― Tienes razón… ― aceptó Sasuke al final, pero Naruto distinguió algo en su tono de voz que no le agradó para nada.

―…Hambre. ― dijo Kaya de pronto, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos Naruto. ― Tengo hambre, Sasuke.

―… ¿Tan rápido? ― le cuestionó Sasuke a la pequeña con desconfianza.

Al parecer durante los días en que estuvo con ellos esa no era su forma de ser habitual. Kaya solo le asintió, en silencio.

―… No te preocupes por eso, Sasuke. ― Los interrumpió Sakura, con aburrimiento. ― ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? ― se dirigió esta vez a la pequeña. ― Creo que necesito algo para mí también. ― agregó, apresurándose a llegar junto a la pequeña y empujarle hasta fuera de la habitación junto con ella.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, al fin, Sasuke le observó directamente por unos segundos casi eternos y a Naruto, inevitablemente, se le aceleró un poco el corazón. Era como si Sasuke intentara descifrar algo en él después de todo lo que había pasado. Un segundo más tarde, entrecerró los ojos como si eso fuese de gran ayuda, pero luego se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana y se afirmó en ella, mirando hacia el exterior. Otra vez.

Naruto se molestó una vez más, estaba claro que Sasuke no quería hablarle todavía.

― ¿Qué se supone que es tan interesante allí afuera-ttebayo?

Sasuke simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia él sin moverse ni un centímetro, y Naruto se cruzó de brazos más irritado todavía. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió. Sasuke rió levemente ante su última reacción.

― ¿Eh?

― Idiota, ¿No puedes soportar que no te preste atención por un momento? ― le preguntó Sasuke, sin mirarle todavía, pero con una mueca que indiscutiblemente daba a entender que más que estarle preguntando, se burlaba de él.

Naruto sonrió a pesar de sentirse irritado por ello, porque sí, le había descubierto, aunque no tenía por qué saberlo todavía.

― No te creas tan importante, bastardo… Se supone que hay cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.

Sasuke le vio directamente esta vez y se acercó hasta donde estaba para sentarse a su lado.

― Eso puede esperar un poco más ―. Dijo al final, con tanta seriedad, que Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

― P-pero…

― Sé lo difícil que es recordar todo lo que vivimos. ― Le recordó Sasuke, acomodándose más en su asiento.

Y Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con él pero no del todo, pues sabía cuán difícil había sido para Sasuke aceptar todo eso, sin embargo, para él estaba siendo un tanto más sencillo. Quizás, se dijo Naruto, se debía a que él si tenía deseos de regresar un día.

― Necesitas tiempo, Naruto… No te fuerces. ― demandó Sasuke, al final.

Naruto, sorprendido ante la actitud de Sasuke, tardó un poco en reaccionar, sin embargo, no sucedió lo mismo con sus emociones. No podía evitar sentirse feliz aunque no lo demostrase en su rostro, por darse cuenta de que la preocupación que Sasuke demostraba tener por él antes de que todo eso pasara, continuaba estando allí, y no porque Naruto supiera quien había sido él hace siglos, esta preocupación en Sasuke desaparecería.

Si hubiese seguido siendo como antes de "dormir", Naruto seguramente habría desviado la mirada, pero ahora era diferente. Sasuke seguía teniendo, al igual que él mismo, prácticamente la misma apariencia que él en su anterior vida, pero de alguna forma, sus emociones eran un tanto más fáciles de ver ahora en las expresiones de su rostro… ¿O sería a causa de que él mismo no se negaba a reconocerlas?

De pronto, la expresión de demanda en Sasuke cambió, por una de autosuficiencia, y Naruto supo por esa leve sonrisa en los labios del otro que diría algo que le molestaría.

―Aun así, Naruto… no esperes que te dé otro abrazo como el de ayer… ― le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisilla, y Naruto sintió arder sus mejillas. ― Deberías saber que dar consuelo no es lo mío. ― Y cuando agregó eso, la decepción también hizo aparición en él.

¿Así fue como lo entendió Sasuke, cómo una simple búsqueda de consuelo? Aunque, claro, podría considerarlo como un consuelo pero, definitivamente no era en el modo en que Sasuke pensaba. Naruto no quería un consuelo, _él_ quería ser el consuelo de Sasuke. Él quería demostrarle sus sentimientos con ese abrazo, quería decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, y cuánto lo sentía por no recordar antes el destino al cual prácticamente le obligó a repetir en esta vida.

― No necesito ningún consuelo tuyo-ttebayo. ― dijo Naruto en cambio.

― Supongo que es lo más razonable. ― respondió Sasuke, cruzándose ahora de brazos. ―Si lo quieres, pídeselo a Sakura, a Hinata o a alguien más…

Ante esa última frase, Naruto se molestó nuevamente, pero esta vez, consigo mismo. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que insinuaba Sasuke con esa frase, pero él no necesitaba abrazos de nadie más. Necesitaba reparar ese malentendido de una vez por todas.

― Sasuke, eso no es-

― ¡Hemos vuelto! ― Les interrumpió Sakura, adentrándose en la habitación sin que ellos se lo esperaran y ella, al notar algo tenso el ambiente, se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta. ― ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke se levantó del lugar donde tomó asiento momentos antes y se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

― No es nada, Sakura.

Naruto, al ver su reacción, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se envolvió en sí mismo. Justo cuando comenzaban a retomar la confianza entre ellos, después de la breve tensión que se interpuso entre ambos, pasaba eso…

― ¿Naruto? ― escuchó luego la voz de Sakura llamándole. ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Para no preocupar a su hermana, levantó un poco la cabeza y con un aire de resignación le asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

― Estoy bien, Sakura-chan~ ― respondió de todas formas. No podía enfadarse con su hermana por interrumpir algo que él debió aclarar hace muchísimo tiempo.

Enderezándose en la cama un momento después, dirigió su mirada hasta Sasuke pero este seguía dándole la espalda, sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña Kaya que estaba junto a él, le dijo todo lo que debía saber para convencerse todavía más.

Tomando un profundo respiro se dijo que no podría esperar más tiempo.

Apenas saliera de aquel lugar, comenzaría a aclarar las cosas y enmendar sus errores uno por uno. No dejaría todo a la deriva con Sasuke esta vida.

¡No desperdiciaría esta última oportunidad, no señor!

Después de todo, ¡él había sido Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola otra vez~!_

 _Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que subí el capítulo anterior._

 _ **¡Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda navidad!**_ _(Si es su costumbre celebrarla claro^-^)_

 _Ahora, que puedo decirles de este capítulo… fue bastante difícil de escribir, sobre todo por que como dije antes, Naruto es un tanto complejo para mí, pero aun así espero que el resultado haya sido, al menos en parte, de su agrado._

 _Ay Hinata… Hinata tiene sus razones para actuar como lo hace, de hecho, las ha tenido desde hace muchísimo tiempo._

 _¡Y sí!, ¡nuestro Naruto ha estado confundido por mucho tiempo!, y por eso mismo fue que Sasuke jamás notó que Naruto estaba teniendo "algo" con alguien más… y sus conductas extrañas alrededor de Sasuke también se debían a eso jajaja… Simplemente él no podía encontrar un sentido a lo que extrañamente sentía, pero, solo bastó que esto de las memorias le aclarara todo para que tomara una decisión._

 _Bueno, todavía faltan bastantes cosas por resolver así que, hasta la próxima actualización~_


	13. Cap11 La razón - El dilema de Naruto

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS (Si a ti no te agrada, no leas.) OC.

 _ **Respuestas**_

 _ **LilyVongola:**_ _Hola :D ¡Gracias por comentar otra vez! Solo puedo decirte que, Naruto sí que está decidido a cambiar las cosas, como podrás ver en el capítulo. Tiene muy buenas razones para estarlo. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo también. (Aunque está larguito xD)_

.

.

.

~La razón~

El dilema de Naruto.

.

.

.

 _Una promesa de "amor" que prometía durar para siempre, que nació en base a miradas secretas y una confesión pronunciada en medio de la guerra olvidada por años, como un choque, llegó hasta Naruto en un momento de su vida en que un propósito, ajeno al de ser Hokage, le hacía falta._

 _Por causa de los giros extraños del destino, esta ilusión fue forzada a reconocerse sólo como eso, una mera ilusión, muchos años más tarde…_

 _Tenía diecinueve años cuando la primera idea de un amor romántico hacía él, se expuso ante sus ojos. Y no por su propia cuenta, claro estaba, Sakura había ayudado mucho. Rió al recordar como todos creían que confundiría este tipo de amor con su amor por el ramen. El no era tan ingenuo, jamás lo fue. Sin embargo, él reconocía que a esa edad se sentía completamente enajenado de sí mismo. Pero no culparía a Sakura de sus acciones, claro que no, ya que cada una de sus afirmaciones habían sido entregadas por él y las acciones las efectuaba él mismo, con sus propias manos._

 _Podía reconocer ahora, casi veinte años después, que a sus diecinueve años sentía tal necesidad de encontrar "algo", que su instinto le ayudó a marchar y a perseguir algo que creyó nuevo, atrayente y hermoso, pero en ausencia de algo más._

 _Quiso reír, pero un indicio de dolor se lo impidió. Con el fin de distraerse, miró hacia arriba. El cielo frente a él tenía un extraño color. Le recordaba a los ojos de Hinata, a ella, su ilusión de un amor extraviado, un refugio de cristal que con el paso del tiempo se trisaba cada vez más._

 _Él la quería, era una certeza, pero no de la manera que le hubiese gustado quererla. Creyó quererle hasta el punto de amarla por un tiempo, pero de eso hacía bastantes años ya. Él aún quería a su refugio con el egoísmo de un niño y ese, en parte, era su dilema. Este dilema, fue creciendo con el paso de los años, pero más que llenarle la vida de incertidumbre, esta se tornó más clara que las gotas de lluvia que en ese instante caían del cielo._

 _Mientras más grande se volvía su dilema, más claramente veía los errores que había cometido durante su vida._

 _Le dolía el corazón._

 _Al ver al cielo pensó en Hinata, llorando. Agradecía, egoístamente, que no le hubiese visto llorar mucho durante su matrimonio. Hinata poseía un tipo de fortaleza extraña, que según su hermana menor, Hanabi, poseía desde la niñez. Al parecer esta fortaleza contenía una mezcla de resignación y terquedad._

 _Ella no lloró frente a él, ni a causa de él, hasta ese día. Después de tantos años, Naruto podía decir que le conocía pues ambos se habían convertido en amigos. Y ella, como madre de sus hijos, solamente había llorado por ellos frente a él. A causa de ser madre, Hinata tenía la capacidad de ver, saber, e ignorar muchas cosas a la vez. Porque ignorar era más fácil y evitar era más sencillo que enfrentar la verdad. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía juzgarle porque él también actuaba de la misma manera._

 _La rutina diaria permitía ocultar aquello que pulsaba con salir a la luz._

 _Sin demasiado tiempo para mantener una conversación decente, había cosas que no se podían aclarar y los clones de sombra le quitaban seriedad a temas como aquellos. Aun así, Naruto sabía más de lo que dejaba ver ya que, dijeran lo que dijeran, el reconocer emociones era algo que se le daba con naturalidad al prestar la debida atención. Y Naruto sabía, que día tras día, Hinata sufría en silencio. Este sufrimiento silencioso lo notó por primera vez algunos meses tras su ascenso a Hokage, no obstante, ese sufrimiento no se compararía al que le siguió después._

 _Naruto podía separar su vida tras convertirse en Hokage en tres partes: La primera, era la preocupación por sus hijos, porque sí, él quería a sus hijos. Y luego, estaban las dos partes restantes, que dependían básicamente de la presencia o ausencia de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke…_

 _Uchiha Sasuke era la segunda parte de su dilema. Naruto cerró los ojos para distanciarse del recuerdo de los ojos llorosos de Hinata, y llegar a la oscuridad llena de secretos que contenía la mirada de su, hasta ese día, mejor amigo. Al sentir un hormigueo en sus pies, recordó que no podía pensar en Sasuke sin pensar en Sakura a la vez. Ella, su compañera de equipo y amiga, la tercera parte de su dilema._

 _Sakura, su amor de la infancia. No importaba los años que pasaran, jamás dejaría de verle como una mujer hermosa. Podía recordar claramente como estaba de alegre tras el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea. El sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas cada vez que hablaba de él._

 _Un escalofrío repentino le recorrió el cuerpo. Decidió ignorarlo._

 _Con dolor, Naruto vislumbró entre sus memorias como aquella felicidad que irradiaba Sakura, se fue apagando al igual que la de Hinata con el pasar de los años. Al principio, Naruto se preguntó de una y mil maneras que estaban haciendo mal, y la respuesta llegaría al menos para él con el pasar del tiempo, cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de todo lo sucedido a lo largo de su vida. Cuando las respuestas se le presentaban por sí mismas y no eran fáciles de asimilar. No tardó demasiado en crear oportunidades para confirmar cada sospecha que crecía en su pensamiento._

 _Desde luego, acertaba con ellas la mayoría del tiempo._

 _La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de su esposa, fue un gran impacto. Incluso intentó por cualquier medio ocultar a Hinata ese hecho, para no causarle más daño. A estas alturas, Naruto estaba seguro de que ella lo supo mucho antes de que él mismo se enterara, y aún así, Naruto sabía que ella le seguía queriendo como al principio._

 _Naruto tampoco le podía juzgar en ese punto._

 _Hacía varios años ya, que Naruto se percató de que era muy difícil explicar todo el espectro de los sentimientos. Era increíble como algo tan grande, podía nacer de un impulso tan pequeño a los ojos de todos. Sus propios sentimientos eran un lío y clasificarlos él mismo a base de palabras, le habría sido igual o más difícil que luchar en la cuarta guerra ninja._

 _Naruto comprendía a estas alturas, que las batallas internas eran mucho más complejas que aquellas que se daban con golpes y a este tiempo, Naruto batallaba la última de ellas y sorprendentemente, su mente no estaba hecha un lío, pero su corazón sí. El dilema de Uzumaki Naruto era uno que involucraba su corazón. Uno que tenía cuatro caras, que desde sus diecinueve años fue acrecentándose lentamente como un castillo de naipes que al final tenía como innegable destino su destrucción._

 _Naruto quería pensar que él podría solucionar algo, pero esa no era más que solo otra ilusión en la cual no se permitiría caer._

 _¿Había un culpable allí? Probablemente fueran los cuatro._

 _Porque, aquel lazo materializado en lana roja que tanto esfuerzo le tomó construir a Hinata y que ambos intentaron mantener unido, se había destrozado casi por completo con el descubrimiento de la ilusión que trajo el paso del tempo. Porque, para lo que para Sakura significaba un cariño sincero, para el otro solo era un acuerdo que tenía más contras que cosas positivas. Y porque, los significados que cada uno le otorgó a sus vínculos más importantes durante sus vidas, pasaron por encima de lo que debían proteger, llevándoles a cometer tantos errores que ya no se podían reparar._

 _Probablemente, Hinata no debió considerar esta ilusión como un regalo merecido del destino, quizás, Sakura no debió resignarse a una vida con Sasuke esperando por algo que jamás se daría en su totalidad. Quizás, Sasuke no debió ceder ante Sakura y sobretodo, quizás él mismo, Naruto, no debió dejar la responsabilidad en otros para darle significado a sus sentimientos._

 _Naruto abrió nuevamente los ojos al no sentir más la lluvia caer sobre él. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las nubes que tanto le recordaban a Hinata cuando por fin pudo aceptar que él no le amaba, se habían ido por completo del cielo que le cubría. Ahora, los colores se mezclaban en el cielo a causa del atardecer y pudo reconocer su realidad expresada ante sus ojos. Entre el naranja cercano al sol, y el lejano color oscuro del cielo nocturno se podían ver el rosa y el violeta, el intermedio del día y la noche._

 _Sakura y Hinata entre Sasuke y él._

 _Ambos se habían casado, Sasuke tenía una hermosa hija y él dos preciosos hijos. Y ambos los querían, de eso estaba seguro. Naruto no se arrepentía de haber tenido a Boruto y Himawari, pues con ellos conoció lo que significaba ser un padre, a pesar de no haber cumplido como debería haber hecho todo el tiempo. Le gustaba pensar que no se equivocaba al creer que Sasuke quería a Sarada tanto como él quería a sus propios hijos._

 _Por otra parte, Naruto jamás podría saber si Sasuke le quería a_ _ **él.**_

 _Levantó con bastante esfuerzo las comisuras de los labios para formar, dolorosamente, una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. La culpa que comenzaba a extrañar regresó punzante a su cuerpo, como una herida que nunca sanaría del todo, porque existen situaciones que no se pueden remediar._

 _Se sentía culpable cada día desde que supo que no amaba a su esposa de la forma que creía, cada vez que Hinata le sonreía fingiendo no saber nada para mantener aunque fuera un poco, lo poco que quedaba de la ilusión que construyeron juntos. Culpable cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hablar con Sakura y aliviarse al saber que Sasuke no pasaba mucho en casa._

 _Aún así, esa culpabilidad no se comparaba para nada con aquella que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su primer vínculo, su complemento. Aquel a quien casi quince años después de la guerra se dio cuenta que anhelaba más que a nadie, más que la presencia de sus padres, más que Hinata, incluso deberían perdonarle por esto… a quien quería incluso más que a sus hijos._

 _La culpabilidad era su dilema. Sentía que había traicionado a Hinata, a Sakura, a Sasuke, y sobre todo a sí mismo. Y esta culpabilidad aumentaba al no haberse percatado de ello hasta que sintió que muchas cosas en su vida no encajaban, que la emoción de ver a Hinata todos los días había desaparecido y que esto sucedía cada vez que Sasuke regresaba y que aumentó cuando este llegó para quedarse. Cuando se percató de que aquello que creyó era la felicidad en Sasuke, no era más que la resignación a sus condiciones…cuando entendió que una simple frase pudo haber cambiado el destino de todos para siempre._

 _Una fuerte presión se instaló en su garganta en respuesta a lo que el dolor en su pecho significaba. Porque decir esa frase ahora era inútil, simplemente existen acontecimientos en la vida en los que no se puede dar vuelta atrás._

 _Ignorando el dolor en su cuello, giró lentamente su rostro hasta que la imagen de la pálida piel de Sasuke, ahora probablemente fría y su oscuro cabello iluminado por la luz de la luna quedaron frente a sus ojos. Un leve sollozo quería salir de entre sus labios, pero en lugar de eso, solo mordió sus labios, incapaz de detener el reflejo de su incesante dolor materializarse en gruesas lágrimas._

 _Lentamente, quiso levantar su mano hasta la altura del rostro de Sasuke para sentirle por última vez, pero el adormecimiento en sus extremidades se lo impidió. El dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande al darse cuenta de que jamás podría intentar averiguar lo que ocultaban sus ojos oscuros cada vez que le miraba. Su instinto le había dicho durante años que Sasuke añoraba su compañía tanto como él mismo lo añoraba. Sin embargo, jamás podría decírselo, no ahora que de verdad se había ido._

 _Las lágrimas le impedían ver claramente el perfil de su mejor amigo, que de ahora en adelante dormiría eternamente. Ya no sentía nada más aparte de su respiración entrecortada y el dolor de la pérdida que poco apoco se volvía más tenue. Naruto sabía que su hora estaba llegando y sabía que a diferencia de sus anteriores vidas, al haber resuelto el ciclo de odio, su única esperanza de reencontrarse otra vez con Sasuke desaparecía en la nada._

 _Naruto deseaba con todo su ser, tener solo una oportunidad más para verle otra vez, para poder decirle lo que en esa vida no pudo, lo que tardó tanto en reconocer._

 _Su respiración era cada vez menos profunda y su azul mirada se oscurecía lentamente con el pasar de los segundos, alejándole de Sasuke. Cuando ya no pudo ver más y su respiración amenazó con ser la última, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, un simple pensamiento se liberó._

 _La única verdad jamás pronunciada en sus labios._

"… _Lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, eras tú…Sasuke"._

.

.

.

El sonido del despertador le sacó de aquel sueño repleto de recuerdos dolorosos. Sentándose en la cama, colocó su cabeza entre las piernas y abrazó estas con sus manos, intentando encontrar un refugio dentro de sí mismo pero sin lograrlo en lo absoluto. Afuera, el sonido de la primera lluvia de la temporada en Konoha aumentaba todavía más su sensación de angustia. Naruto se preguntó, en ese momento, cómo había podido Sasuke vivir siendo asediado por lo que él llamaba "pesadillas", noche tras noche, a lo largo de tantos años.

― No se le puede llamar descanso a esto-ttebayo ― Murmuró Naruto, quien sentía que en vez de haber dormido, había pasado dos días sin descansar para nada.

Desanimado, se levantó de la cama para iniciar el nuevo día en su nueva vida. Había sido dado de alta el día anterior y en ese momento se encontraba en su propia casa, donde Sasuke y Kaya le dejaron el día anterior.

Después de la interrupción de Sakura aquel día en el hospital, fue bastante difícil para Naruto recuperar el ritmo natural de conversación con Sasuke. Este, a pesar de no lucir cansado, se mostraba extraño frente a él en un modo diferente y de manera casi imperceptible. Al igual que antes de que Naruto recordara todo su pasado, Sasuke seguía preocupándose por él, y lo había demostrado yendo a buscarle el día anterior para llevarle de regreso a casa, además, le había preguntado cómo se sentía y le reiteró enfáticamente que debía descansar bien antes de ir con Kurama una vez más. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, Naruto sentía que su preocupación por él se limitaba por algo que no se podía ver a simple vista. Sasuke parecía dubitativo, e incluso Naruto se atrevía a decir, confundido. Cada vez que le dirigía la palabra con la naturalidad que siempre habían tenido, podía vislumbrar en Sasuke la casi imperceptible incredulidad en sus ojos, una que duraba menos de un segundo.

Tras su merecido, pero poco relajante baño, comió y tras unos breves arreglos salió de casa a paso apresurado para llegar a su auto. Llevaba un paraguas con él, pero la lluvia de antes se había transformado en una leve llovizna por lo que no lo utilizó.

Debía ir al colegio donde enseñaba para entregar su licencia médica. Esperaba que el plan que Kurama tuviese en mente, diera frutos durante el tiempo que esta licencia le brindaría debido a sus "condiciones médicas".

Al llegar al recinto, la directora se mostró un tanto incrédula al verlo aparecer así como así tras el diagnóstico que le dieron en el hospital. Seguramente, ella no se esperaba que fuera él mismo en sus "condiciones" a dejar el documento. Naruto lo ignoró.

Dejando todo claramente acordado, salió de la oficina de la mujer para marcharse del lugar.

― ¿Naruto-sensei? ― Una voz femenina le llamó antes de que saliera del lugar. Naruto se detuvo y se volteó hacia esta. Era una de sus compañeras de trabajo, posiblemente quien le cubriría por el tiempo que estuviese fuera.

― Buenos días. ― respondió.

― Me impresiona verle por aquí… ¿Se encuentra bien? ― preguntó con habitual cortesía.

― Se podía decir que sí, gracias por preguntar.

― Ese día quedamos todos muy preocupados… ¿Volverá pronto a dar clases? Lo niños le han extrañado.

Naruto sonrió algo avergonzado, pues aún después de todos esos años, no podía acostumbrarse a que le dijeran que sus alumnos le tenían en alta estima. A pesar, claro, de sentirse internamente orgulloso de ello.

― Lamento eso… y no, no volveré por unas semanas. ― Dijo, sin evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Naruto podía decir que amaba lo que hacía, demasiado.

Después de unas pocas palabras más, su colega le dejó marchar.

La llovizna afuera ya había cesado, dejando solo las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Esperaba que no comenzara a llover otra vez. Cada vez que llovía Naruto se deprimía, aunque al regresar su vista al colegio podía adivinar que a la mayoría de sus estudiantes les agradaba mucho cuando se presentaba este clima.

Conduciendo de regreso a casa, no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de un detalle que había dejado pasar. Seguramente, el ser un profesor tan dedicado a su trabajo se debía al pasado que le antecedía. Recordaba con claridad los problemas que tuvo con sus hijos en esos días y el sufrimiento que ellos sintieron a causa de sus problemas internos. Siempre sintió que debía compensar sus actos con respecto a ese tema y, solo tal vez, su pasión por entregarle algo valioso a esos niños, tuviera que ver con ese pasado lleno de tropiezos que solo causó dolor en sus dos hijos. Por supuesto, recordaba a Hinata también y sus intentos de llenar los vacíos que él dejaba en la vida de Boruto y Himawari, con las escusas que ella utilizaba también para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Con rabia, apretó con fuerza el volante entre sus manos ante el recuerdo de sus intentos fallidos por dar con Hinata después de la charla que tuvieron en el hospital. Verdaderamente, necesitaba reunirse con ella para dar un fin claro a todo lo que les estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que ella pensaba de otra manera o simplemente, quería aplazar lo inevitable.

Hinata, a pesar de ser bastante tímida e insegura ante desconocidos, con él no lo era. Naruto podía asegurar de hecho, que se enfrentaba a sus problemas con fortaleza y que cuando quería lograr algo, ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello. Su "relación" por supuesto, no había sido la excepción. Ella realmente quería conseguir que él le quisiera de la misma forma en que ella le quería, y por eso mismo, aún y con todos los rechazos, evitaciones y confusiones que él había experimentado en el último tiempo, ella siempre volvía a él para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. A causa de esto, le parecía demasiado extraño que ahora no lo hubiese hecho.

Aunque debía considerar el hecho, de que Naruto jamás le había negado un beso a Hinata antes de ese día en el hospital.

Decidido a finalizar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible, cambió de ruta, dirigiéndose a lugar donde Hinata estaba residiendo. Ella le había dicho que se estaba quedando con sus padres por un tiempo.

Posiblemente, cualquiera podía considerar que estaba apresurando demasiado las cosas, que había tomado conciencia plena de lo que sentía hacía apenas dos días y que por eso mismo estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, sin embargo, Naruto sabía que aquello se había dilatado tanto tiempo como había sido posible. Esta era la decisión que debió tomar desde el principio.

Tras estacionarse frente a su destino, decidió que llamar a Hinata primero sería una mejor opción antes de apresurarse a llamar a la entrada. Tomó su celular y marcó su número, pero el tono de llamada sonó y sonó hasta ser desviado al buzón de mensajes. Intentó dos veces más, pero aun así, nadie contestó, incluso podía estar seguro de que su último llamado fue cortado antes que los demás.

Hinata definitivamente no quería enfrentarle, pues Naruto estaba seguro de que en ese día ella se encontraba en casa y no en la universidad. Pero ya no podía esperar más. Si lo hacía, lo más seguro fuera que Hinata se tomara demasiado tiempo para volver a intentar verle. Sin darse por vencido, Naruto decidió intentarlo una vez más, pero esta vez lo hizo a la entrada de la mansión y… tuvo mejor suerte con ese último intento.

Tras presentarse como un amigo de su hija, el padre de Hinata le dejó pasar con algo de desconfianza en su mirada, pero Naruto sabía que no tenía nada en contra suyo, era simplemente su naturaleza sobreprotectora. Al detener sus pasos al interior de una sala a la cual el hombre le indicó que pasara, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿Cómo reaccionaría el hombre al saber lo que planeaba hacer? Inevitablemente comenzó a sudar de los nervios, nadie sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer este hombre a alguien que siquiera intentase lastimar a su hija.

― Hinata se encuentra ahora en casa, sin embargo, no está dispuesta a recibir ninguna visita. ― declaró el hombre con firmeza, y Naruto se sobresaltó solo un poco.

Pero él no se iría de allí así nada más.

― ¿Sabe usted el motivo, señor? … ― el hombre solo le vio más duramente. ― Es solo que debía hablar sobre algo de suma importancia con ella.

―…puedo comprenderlo, aún así…

― ¿Naruto-kun?… ― les interrumpió Hinata de pronto, asomándose a la sala donde ambos hombres se encontraban ― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

― …

― Este hombre dice que quiere hablar de algo importante contigo, Hija.

Hinata observó el semblante demasiado serio de su padre, y luego, posó sus ojos sobre Naruto. Un segundo más tarde, los hombros de su amiga, que hasta el momento lucían como de costumbre, se mostraron más relajados y Naruto supo de toda a tensión que había estado acumulando. Inmediatamente después, ella juntó ambas manos y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía para complacer a su familia y a él mismo, antes de hablar nuevamente.

― Está bien, papá. Naruto-kun se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí solo por eso… Hablaré con él.

El hombre junto a Naruto, le envió una severa mirada que claramente era una advertencia, antes de dejar el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hinata, por su parte, suspiró tras la salida de su padre de la sala y le sonrió a Naruto una vez más, pero esta vez más que verse complaciente, parecía querer romper a llorar.

Naruto supo que esto no sería nada fácil, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Afuera, la lluvia cobró la fuerza que había tenido más temprano por la mañana y el sonido del agua contra el cristal de la ventana atrajo a Hinata como una distracción necesaria, antes de aceptar por fin lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

― ¿No crees que hoy sea un día hermoso, Naruto-kun? ― dijo ella, tocando la ventana con la palma de su mano derecha, y mirándole solo por un momento. ―… supongo que no… ― se respondió ella misma. ― Jamás te han gustado los días lluviosos.

― No puedo negar eso. ― concordó Naruto.

Después, un silencio intenso los rodeó y parecía que jamás podría ser interrumpido. Ciertamente, Naruto se había dirigido hasta allí con un propósito muy claro, pero en ese instante, no sabía cómo iniciarlo sin ser demasiado rudo. De pronto, una de sus conversaciones con Sasuke regresó a su mente, aquella sobre su rechazo a Sakura hace cuatro años.

De alguna manera, frente a esa situación, Naruto al fin pudo entender su severa posición.

― Lamento no haber contestado a tus llamadas, Naruto-kun. ― dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo al fin su silencio y sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

― Yo lamento haber venido hasta aquí sin avisar. ― Se disculpó él también, pues podía entender las razones de Hinata por evitarle.

― Ya no importa. No podría haber sido de otra manera. ― Se resignó ella. ― Al final, solo soy valiente encontrándome en mi propio territorio. No habría podido con esto… no allí afuera. ― se sinceró al final.

Naruto solo empuñó las manos para darse valor frente a ella. Quizás Hinata no lo sabía, pero él tampoco era del todo valiente, después de todo, jamás había rechazado a una persona en esta vida.

― Hinata, yo…

― Sé lo que has venido a decirme, Naruto-kun. ― Le detuvo ella, al notar su nerviosismo. ― De hecho, ya está todo dicho, pero yo no quería aceptarlo.

Naruto relajó ambas manos al ver como estaba dejándose llevar por la opción más fácil, una vez más. Obviamente Hinata le había interrumpido para no tener que oír sus decisivas palabras., pero Naruto no podía dejarse llevar por ambigüedades que darían lugar a más confusiones en ese momento. Debía ser claro, por ella y por él mismo de una vez por todas.

― Aún así… ― retomó Naruto su hablar, con seguridad. ― Hinata, debo decirlo claramente o esto no terminará jamás. ― Por un momento, el pánico inundó las facciones de Hinata ante lo inminente, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato. ― ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― Lo sé. ― dijo, y tomó un poco de aire con el fin de darse fuerzas. ― Creo que… ya estoy lista, Naruto-kun.

Hinata le miraba de frente y sus manos sostenían su propia ropa con fuerza, sin embargo, su casi blanca mirada estaba enfocada en él con firmeza, en espera de sus más sinceras y dolorosas palabras. Frente a ella, él se acercó solo un paso antes de hablar, esperando utilizar las palabras correctas para terminar con todo eso.

― Lamento no haberme enamorado de ti Hinata… ― comenzó Naruto y ella respingó levemente en su lugar. ― Eres una grandiosa mujer, bella y fuerte… además de una gran amiga. Sin embargo, Yo…― inspiró con fuerza antes de dar fin a su aclaración. ― Yo amo a alguien más.

Hinata tembló inevitablemente por unos segundos, para luego voltearse una vez más hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado. Posando su mano otra vez en el cristal, suspiró largamente, antes de mirarle una vez más y darle una de sus típicas sonrisas que, en ese momento, era el esbozo más sutil de su dolor.

― Gracias, Naruto-kun… Por intentarlo. ― Le dijo ella en respuesta, cómo intentando tranquilizarle, pero Naruto sabía que esas palabras eran más bien para tranquilizarse a sí misma. El la conocía, eran amigos después de todo. ― Aunque tenía miedo, de alguna forma… me siento liberada en este momento.

Naruto se acercó hasta la ventana frente a la cual Hinata se encontraba y se detuvo a su lado para observar el paisaje fuera de allí también. Su corazón estaba más aliviado en ese momento, pero sabía que para Hinata no sería fácil toda esta transición, y él podía comprenderla. No se imaginaba que sería de él de ahora en adelante, no sabría qué hacer si estuviera equivocado con lo que creía ver en Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que jamás podría superarle… no lo había hecho en una vida por lo que dudaba poder hacerlo en esta… Esperaba, con sinceridad, que Hinata si lograra encontrar otra persona que pudiese hacerla feliz.

― ¿Estabas pensando en algo triste, Naruto-kun?

― ¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! ― negó con efusividad, moviendo ambos brazos frente a él en negación. ― Es solo que me siento extraño con todo esto. Es que, tú…

― Por favor, no sigas con eso. ― Le interrumpió ella, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía Naruto con aquellas palabras. No quería que sintiera lástima por ella. ― Yo…a pesar de mi apariencia delicada, sabía que esto pasaría algún día. ― volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo sostenerla por más de un segundo. Ella no podía mirarle directamente. ― Yo… ― pronunció, con los labios temblorosos ― ya lo sabía…

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás al notar como las barreras de Hinata habían caído, dejándole ver cuán afectaba se encontraba en realidad. E intentó pensar en qué hacer para poder ayudarla después de todo aquello, como ayudarla siendo su amigo.

― Hinata…

― Y-yo siempre he sabido que amas a alguien más. ― Le aseguró ella por fin mirándole, todavía intentando retener las lágrimas, pero cuando Naruto se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó sin saber que otra cosa más hacer, Hinata no pudo contenerse más.

Sus emociones se desbordaron por completo en forma de lágrimas… las lágrimas más amargas que había llorado en toda su vida.

― Y-yo siempre lo supe… ― dijo nuevamente, con firmeza, y él solo pudo estrecharla más en respuesta, sabiendo bien lo que eso significaba, tanto en esta como en sus vidas pasadas. ― ¡Yo siempre lo supe, incluso desde el inicio! ― continuó Hinata tras un instante, casi gritando, ya que era la única manera de que sus palabras salieran claras mientras lloraba. ― ¡Pero! ¡Fui una egoísta, Naruto-kun! Yo sabía, que estabas confundido… pero, ¡Pero! ¡Aún así, t-tomé provecho de ello! Y esperaba que un día…! ¡Que un día tú-! ― Se interrumpió ella misma, aferrándose a Naruto con fuerza mientras sollozaba, pues sabía que sería el último abrazo que recibiría de él, tal vez para siempre.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba entre sus brazos, quería detener su sufrimiento de alguna manera, pero, cualquier otra acción que tomara en ese instante podría significar para ella otra señal de esperanza, una que no quería ni debía dar. Aquel abrazo había sido su último recurso, pues era una acción que se permitió tener con ella, incluso antes de todo ese problema.

La lluvia afuera seguía cayendo, pero a cada minuto disminuía su intensidad. Después de lo que para ambos fue el tiempo más duro que compartieron a solas, ella relajó ambas manos cuando el llanto se hubo detenido y sus temblores hubieron cesado en su totalidad. Hinata se apartó de los brazos de Naruto con suavidad y dio un paso atrás.

― Hinata… lo siento.

―… Eres tan amable, Naruto-kun. ― Le dijo ella ante su llamado, pero sin sonreír esta vez. No estaba enfadaba, sin embargo. Su rostro más bien demostraba la resignación ante el dolor que sentiría de allí en adelante a causa de esta realidad. ― Aún ahora, intentas consolarme.

― Es porque soy tu amigo, Hinata. ― dijo Naruto, y ella desvió su mirada por un momento antes de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

― Lo eres. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero que lo hagas más. ― Le pidió ella con tal seriedad que Naruto no pudo más que asentir en silencio. Hinata llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello y algo avergonzada, continuó: ― Realmente, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me exalté de esta manera, incluso creo que estaba gritando.

Tras esas palabras, Naruto se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que cualquiera les hubiese podido oír.

― Naruto-kun. ― Le llamó ella de pronto, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

― Sí.

― Quiero que me prometas algo. ― dijo Hinata, acercándose hasta él un poco más. Naruto no le veía tan decidida desde el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos, a pesar de que claramente su sufrimiento no se había ido. ― Prométeme que harás que esto valga la pena.

Naruto se encontró confundido por unos segundos hasta que entendió que a lo que Hinata llamaba "esto", era su forma de dejarle ir.

― Cómo mi… como mi amigo, prométemelo. ― reiteró ella.

Naruto sonrió.

― Lo prometo, Hinata-chan.

Ella también le sonrió, pero con una nostalgia dolorosa.

―…como dije antes, soy una mujer egoísta Naruto-kun, así que no puedo desearte felicidad, no ahora. ― Naruto volvió a entenderle, ya que era imposible pedirle eso a alguien con quien acabas de romper. ― Tal vez, un día lo haga… ya que sigues siendo un amigo, también.

Después de aquello, con algo que luchaba con parecerse a su amabilidad habitual, Hinata le pidió que se marchara. Debía aprender a lidiar con su nueva realidad de ahora en adelante, ya que, si todo se desarrollaba como ella intuía, todas las esperanzas que pudiese albergar a su corazón de ahora en adelante, estaban destinadas a la muerte.

―…tiene tanta suerte… Naruto-kun. ― pronunció Hinata como un murmullo, mientras que una última muestra furtiva de su dolor se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.

.

.

Al salir del lugar tras la conversación con Hinata, Naruto por fin sintió como toda la tensión que acumuló allí adentro desaparecía poco a poco. Miró hacia arriba y notó como quedaban solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo pues la lluvia ya se había detenido. Se relajó todavía más con eso porque, en verdad no le agradaban los días lluviosos, o las nevadas…ambos le traían malos recuerdos.

La vibración repentina de su celular le sobresaltó, por lo que detuvo sus pasos casi frente a su auto y lo revisó. Era una llamada de Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo, su mano apretó con más fuerza el aparato ante el nerviosismo repentino. Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke le llamaba después de lo del hospital.

― ¡Hola, Sasuke! ― Saludó con su entusiasmo natural, para disimular como se sentía realmente, antes de adentrarse en su automóvil.

―…― No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado. ― _Hola._ ― eso había sonado extraño.

― ¿Sasuke?

―… _¿Dónde se supone que estás?_

¿Era su idea o Sasuke sonaba algo molesto?

― Bastardo… ¿Estás enojado? ― preguntó Naruto con suavidad, decidido a salir de dudas.

Oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

― _No lo estoy. ―_ Declaró Sasuke al fin. _― Ahora ¿Podrías contestar a mi pregunta?_

Naruto no estaba muy convencido ya que, nuevamente, sintió esa extrañeza en la forma de Sasuke al hablarle.

― Pues… estaba haciendo las diligencias que un adulto que trabaja tiene que hacer después de "accidentarse".

― _Tsk. Idiota, eso ya lo sabía._

― ¿Entonces?

― _Debemos ir con Kurama, ¿Recuerdas? ―_ Naruto lo recordaba, pero aquello lo harían entrada la tarde. Alejó el aparato de su oído para ver la hora y se sorprendió. Si, ya estaban en un horario que podía clasificarse como "entrada la tarde". Aunque las doce del día era por decir lo menos, algo apresurado. ― _¿Qué demonios te tomó toda la mañana?_ ― continuó Sasuke. ― _Kaya y yo te esperamos casi por tres horas._

―… Bueno… ― Naruto dudó sobre si decirle la verdad o no, pero al final, con él siempre sería lo mismo. A Sasuke no podía mentirle. ― Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos… con Hinata.

― …

Otra vez ese silencio. Naruto frunció el ceño ante la imposibilidad de decir otra cosa, además lo que debía decirle sería a la cara, no a través de una llamada.

―… _¿Resultó todo bien?_ ― Escuchó a la voz de Sasuke preguntarle a fin. Y él no sabía si el cómo se dieron las cosas podría considerarse como algo bueno o malo. Pudo ser algo bueno para él, pero para Hinata…

― Supongo que sí. ― contestó al final, convenciéndose de que había sido la decisión más acertada el haber terminado con ella. Así ella no volverá a estar a la deriva.

― _Ya veo…_ ― respondió Sasuke, con su habitual tono de "nada me interesa" para evitar demostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Naruto se preocupó. ― _Será mejor que nos reunamos en el templo. Si has podido conducir por todo Konoha, no será problema que lo sigas haciendo._

― ¡Pero, se suponía que ustedes-! ― _"¡Que tú me llevarías!"_ Pensó, antes de que Sasuke le interrumpiera.

― _Hn. Mejor apresúrate en llegar allá. Nos vemos._ ― sentenció Sasuke, antes de cortar la llamada.

― ¡Pero qué-!

Con irritación, Naruto dejó su móvil a un lado para poder conducir luego hacia el templo.

Estaba bastante frustrado, ya que realmente quería tener esos minutos para hablar con él antes de llegar con Kurama, sobre todo ahora que se sentía aliviado al saber que con acercarse a él, no estaba traicionando a ninguno de los dos. Aunque Sasuke no lo sabía todavía… ¿Y si malinterpretó otra vez lo que le había dicho? Se abofeteó internamente al darse cuenta de que esa era una de las opciones más factibles por el momento. _"Bueno…tendré que sumar esto a todo lo que tengo que aclararle-ttebayo"._ Se dijo.

Cuando llegó al templo, supo de inmediato que Sasuke y Kaya no habían llegado todavía, ya que el automóvil de Sasuke no estaba a la vista y dudaba que hubiesen llegado allí a pie. Dejó el auto estacionado correctamente y se acercó más al templo al igual que siempre hacía, más esta vez algo fue diferente, pues a solo unos pocos metros de adentrarse en el lugar notó la silueta de Kurama, de pie cerca de la entrada, con esa sonrisa macabra tan característica de él al tener forma humana.

― _Si solo te reconociera por el chakra presente en tu interior, diría que eres el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto._ ― Le dijo el zorro en forma de saludo después de que Naruto se adentrara por fin en el lugar.

Naruto sonrió, sin saber cómo sentirse por eso en realidad.

― Bueno, él es una parte de mí ahora, creo.

Kurama rió con suficiencia, al notar cuan diferentes eran Naruto y Sasuke ante el hecho de haber reencarnado.

― _Al fin nos reunimos, Naruto._ _Aunque continúes siendo solo un mocoso._ ― dijo con algo de orgullo, pues no negaría que tener a quien prácticamente fue su contenedor de compañía, en lugar de un Uchiha, era más agradable para él. A pesar de ser este nuevo Sasuke alguien bastante diferente a quien le precedió.

― Y tú sigues siendo igual de gracioso, Kurama. ― respondió Naruto con algo de ironía, pues sabía, que la naturaleza de este compañero suyo no había cambiado demasiado con el paso de los siglos. ― Sin tomar en cuenta cómo te ves ahora… ― añadió. Hasta que le entró una duda: ― ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener forma humana?

― _Eso no es algo que necesites saber… sería muy complicado de entender para un humano._ ― explicó Kurama, antes de cambiar de tema mientras veía atentamente hacia la entrada detrás de Naruto. ― _Naruto… ¿No vendrían Sasuke y Kaya contigo?_

― Tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes así que dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí. ― dijo Naruto sin entrar en detalles, antes de caminar hacia la puerta trasera y sentarse allí. Kurama simplemente le siguió en silencio. ― ¿Qué hay de Jin?

― _Fue por su almuerzo… Ustedes, los humanos, son demasiado débiles._ ― Enfatizó Kurama, al no comprender su necesidad por comer tan seguido.

Naruto rió.

― No lo somos.

― _Por supuesto que lo son, y no solo físicamente. De no ser así, jamás habrían regresado. No después de superar el ciclo de odio._ ― aseveró el zorro, atrapándole por sorpresa.

Naruto no podía negar que Kurama tenía bastante razón al asociar su debilidad con su regreso. Y es que claramente su falta de entereza para enfrentar sus errores durante su vida pasada, era en gran parte, la prueba de toda la falta de fortaleza emocional que le agobió en sus últimos años de vida. Aún así, no podía atribuir su regreso solamente a ello, después de todo se necesitaba bastante valor para querer vivir nuevamente. Con todas las dificultades que la vida te puede poner en frente, no se trataba de solo volver y que todo se diera de la forma más fácil, para arreglar aquello que dejaste pendiente siglos atrás.

― Tienes razón Kurama, pero… ¿No crees que la vida por si misma dé algo de miedo? ― le cuestionó Naruto y Kurama le miró un poco asombrado. ― Quiero decir, hay que tener valor para enfrentarse a la vida ¿No es así?

El zorro dejó su asombro atrás y sonrió antes de contestarle.

― _Supongo, que es algo que debo tomar en cuenta de ahora en adelante. No lo había pensado de esa manera. ―_ respondió antes de alejarse de su lado para dirigirse hasta la entrada.

Naruto se le quedó viendo todavía procesando las palabras de Kurama. ¿Era su idea o había expuesto ante Kurama una posibilidad que no había visto hace mucho tiempo? Porque, no era posible que él hubiese dicho algo que Kurama no supiese antes, esa era algo casi impensable.

― _Hasta que al fin deciden aparecerse, Uchiha._ ― le dijo Kurama a Sasuke, quien se adentraba en el lugar antes de que Kaya y Jin lo hicieran detrás de él. Al parecer se habían encontrado en el camino. _― ¿No habías insistido en que llegarían juntos?_

― El camino desde allá es mucho más largo que desde la mansión de Hinata… ― respondió con aburrimiento ― ¿No es así? Naruto. ― añadió al final.

Kurama esperó su respuesta, atento.

―…Lo es. ― confirmó Naruto, pero sin querer hacerlo realmente.

Sasuke le había dirigido la palabra, sí. Lo había hecho con su trato habitual, sí. Pero Naruto estaba sintiendo cómo sin pretenderlo (pues no creía que este lo hiciera a voluntad), la persona más importante para él en ese momento comenzaba a construir una pared de extraña indiferencia entre ambos. Pero era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese construido antes, pues ahora, no quería ser indiferente hacia él como el individuo que era, sino que esa indiferencia, estaba dirigida a cualquier acción que él realizara. Ya fuera el abrazo que le dio en el hospital, o si fuera visitar a Hinata.

― Como lo oyes―. Agregó Sasuke ― Además, lo importante era que él llegara. ― continuó, señalando a Naruto con un indiferente movimiento de cabeza, mientras veía en dirección al zorro.

Kurama alternó su mirada entre ambos, antes de ver hacía otro lugar con hastío. Sasuke había adoptado de forma bastante sutil, una actitud que él recordaba bastante bien del otro Uchiha Sasuke, de cuando él y Naruto eran adultos, y sabía, que Naruto también lo había notado, pues aquella expresión de: _"No sé qué rayos está pasando con Sasuke"_ no se desdibujada del rostro de Naruto en ese instante.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien siempre se percatara de esas cosas?... _"No merezco esto"_ Se auto-compadeció el zorro, antes de que otra voz le sacara de sus pensamientos torturadores.

― Así que, ¿Ya eres consciente de todo? ― preguntó Jin de pronto, dirigiéndose a Naruto y provocando que al fin alejara su mirada de Sasuke y que su expresión cambiase un poco.

― Sí. Lo soy. ― respondió, sin embargo, su significado iba para algo más allá de sus propias memorias. Pues también era consciente de que esta indiferencia a medias presente en Sasuke, a diferencia de la que le propiciaba en el pasado, era mucho más dolorosa al reconocer los sentimientos que guardaba hacía él en estos tiempos. Antes le dolía, demasiado también, pero lo atribuía a que no podía hacerle regresar a la aldea por su falta de fortaleza.

Un Sasuke que intentara aparentar que nada le afectaba no le agradaba para nada, ya que ahora no podía culpar al pasado trágico de Sasuke como causante de su conducta, ahora recaía en otros aspectos y entre estos, se encontraba su relación con él.

― Como lo escuchaste. Si no hubiésemos esperado un poco más, ahora mismo, estarías muerto. ― Comentó Sasuke. ― Y Kaya también. ― añadió, mirando a la pequeña.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera haría ante una frase como esa, la pequeña solo rió un poco, sorprendiendo a Naruto, pues jamás pensó que sería capaz de reír de esa manera, y Sasuke le correspondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Llamaba demasiado la atención como la interacción entre ambos había cambiando tanto en solo unos días que estuvo inconsciente. Jin, por su parte, bufó con cansancio ante las palabras de Sasuke, pero sin darle la razón, a la vez que acercaba a la pequeña un poco más hacia él.

― _Si que tardaste en hacerlo, Naruto._

― Eso es porque siempre ha sido lento, Kurama, déjale. ― interfirió Sasuke, aunque Naruto no sabía si tomarlo como una muestra de apoyo o una ofensa.

Kurama le dio la razón. Solo esperaba que el nuevo Naruto no lo fuera tanto como el anterior.

― Naruto. ― Le llamó la pequeña, ahora con su semblante habitual, lleno de seriedad.― ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo todo eso? ¿Estás sorprendido?

Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de dar su respuesta.

― No estoy muy sorprendido, la verdad… ― comentó con sinceridad. Kaya lo miró con afabilidad, Jin con incredulidad y Kurama… Kurama tenía cara de saber exactamente la razón del porqué no estaba sorprendido. Por otra parte, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y Naruto se sintió intrigado: ¿No debería aliviarle el hecho de que lo estaba asimilando con facilidad? Aún así, decidió añadir algo más: ― Pero… ¡Kaguya, Kaguya daba mucho miedo! No me gustaría ver que te conviertes en algo así Kaya.

― Lo mismo digo. ― Concordó Sasuke esta vez, con su semblante habitual de regreso.

Siguiendo el hilo de sus palabras, Kurama se acercó más a Naruto antes de hablar.

― _Por eso debemos verificar si puedes manipular el chakra de los bijuus cuanto antes._ ― le dijo Kurama. ― _Uchiha ―_ llamó en esa ocasión. Mirándolo. ― _¿Trajiste el pergamino como te pedí?_

Sasuke simplemente le entregó el pergamino sin decir una palabra.

― _Necesitamos comprobar si eres capaz de utilizar los sellos para hacer el traspaso de chakra hasta el pergamino._ ― continuó, volviendo nuevamente hacia Naruto.

― ¿Cómo lo haremos? ― Le preguntó Naruto, al recordar el detalle que tenía forma frente a él. ― ¿Será diferente a como lo hicieron con los demás bijuus? Después de todo, tú estás aquí, Kurama, y en esa forma. ― terminó, refiriéndose a su apariencia humana.

― _Se hará prácticamente de la misma manera, Naruto. Puede que me veas de esta manera, pero esta es solo mi conciencia materializada_ ―. Explicó ―. _Estoy separado de la fuente de todo mi chakra, sin embargo, al estar conectado a él, puedo utilizarlo de ser necesario. Todavía tengo control sobre él. Si no lo tuviera, mi existencia habría desaparecido como los demás bijuus._

Naruto podía comprender en parte lo que le estaba diciendo el zorro, pero aun así la base de todo aquello, lo que permitía que fuera real, comenzaba a confundirle, y el zorro lo notó.

― _Te dije que el cómo llegué a verme así, es demasiado complejo para el pensamiento humano, Naruto._ ― este solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. No le daría más vueltas a ello.

― Eso quiere decir, que le permitirás llevarse tu chakra voluntariamente. ― añadió Sasuke.

― _Exacto._

― Ya veo…

― _De esa manera, es que evitaremos todos los desastres que dejaron atrás, en otras ciudades._ ― explicitó Kurama. ― _Si hubiesen intentado hacerlo como con los demás, mi interferencia no se los hubiese permitido de todas maneras, y todo habría sido mucho peor._ ― añadió, dirigiéndose a Jin y Kaya esta vez.

― ¿Y cómo sabré si puedo hacer funcionar los sellos? ― preguntó Naruto, atrayendo la atención nuevamente hacia él.

― _Intentándolo_. ― Declaró el zorro. ― _Pero, debemos salir de aquí para probarlo._ ― aclaró, encaminándose hacia la parte trasera del templo.

Naruto le siguió por inercia, unos pasos más atrás le seguían Sasuke, quien estaba visiblemente tenso, además de Kaya y Jin. Caminaron por casi media hora hasta llegar al lugar que Sasuke reconocía como el sitio favorito de Kurama a la hora de meditar. El riachuelo había aumentado en volumen a causa de las recientes lluvias y el olor a humedad impregnaba el aire. Al estar en medio de un bosque, Naruto sintió nostalgia por un momento al recordar cuan seguido rondaba por lugares como esos en su vida pasada, a pesar de que existían muchas diferencias entre la razón presente y las del pasado para hacerlo. Ahora no podría ir saltando de árbol en árbol.

― ¿Por qué justamente aquí, Kurama? ― cuestionó Sasuke desde atrás, y Kurama supo de inmediato que Sasuke lo asociaría con el hecho de que, cada vez que necesitaba ayudar a este a canalizar sus emociones negativas, lo hacían en ese mismo lugar, y eso no era una coincidencia.

― _Porque aquí es donde puedo conectarme de forma más directa con mi poder._ ― Respondió el zorro, pero Sasuke no lucía impresionado a los ojos de Naruto, quien creyó que este debió haberlo intuido de alguna manera. ― _Ahora, Naruto._ ― continuó Kurama mientras abría el pergamino en la superficie del suelo para dejar al descubierto los sellos. ― _Quiero que imites lo que haré con mis manos. Debes memorizarlos para completar la secuencia._

Naruto se arrodilló frente a Kurama, sin importarle el que seguramente terminaría cubierto de barro. Cuando imitó el primer sello se le había vuelto un tanto complejo, ya que debía realizar posturas con sus dedos a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, pero tras varios intentos con el primer sello, la facilidad con que lo lograba era impresionante para él.

Cuando pudo terminar con el último sello, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo ante su nuevo logro. Y es que, si hubiese tenido tal rapidez para aprender hace siglos, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes. Agradecía que ahora pudiese realizar esto como se debía.

― Eso fue bastante rápido. ― comentó Jin, y cuando Naruto se volteó para mirarles, Kaya solo le dio un asentimiento, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero. Sasuke por su parte, simplemente miraba a las manos de Naruto con seriedad, pero no parecía enfadado, sino que más bien, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

― _Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Naruto, creo que tu versión actual es mejor que la de hace siglos._ ― añadió Kurama solo unos segundos más tarde, intentando por supuesto, molestarle. ― _Y no soy solo yo…_ ― Continuó el zorro, intentando por primera vez, querer librarse de uno de sus nuevos problemas rápidamente. ― _Tú también lo crees, ¿No es así? Uchiha_ ―. Terminó, dirigiéndose a Sasuke esta vez.

Cuando vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño al instante de ser nombrado, dando a entender que estaba molesto, Kurama se recordó que siendo un demonio, no debía intentar correr ese tipo de riesgos ya que cada uno de sus intentos de ayuda terminaba por empeorar las cosas. Era su naturaleza.

Sasuke, todavía en silencio, miró a Naruto por unos segundos y el observado solo pudo darle una de esas sonrisas nerviosas que se le escapaban cada vez que Sasuke le veía con intensidad. No obstante, Sasuke parecía estar pensando demasiado en la respuesta que debía dar a algo tan simple, lo que borró la sonrisa del rostro de Naruto casi de inmediato. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

― ¿No es eso algo bueno? ― Escuchó Naruto la respuesta de Sasuke después de un momento―. Con esto, aumentan las probabilidades de que tú plan funcione, Kurama.

Naruto podría haber tomado aquella frase como una muestra de apoyo en cualquier otra situación, sin embargo, la indiferencia con que Sasuke se expresó provocó en él un poco de decepción. Debía admitir que esperaba un poco de aprobación de su parte, pero ese no era el único problema allí. Lo era más que nada el que Sasuke se mantuviese más distante de lo que acostumbraba hasta ahora, y que incluso en este momento, intentaba ocultar lo que realmente sentía y pensaba.

― No tenías por qué decirlo de esa forma, bastardo…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Y de qué forma se supone que lo dije?

―…Intentando ser objetivo, cuando está claro que piensas de otra forma con respecto a esto. ― Más bien, Naruto creía que se "sentía" de otra forma con respecto a él, haciendo sellos para activar un jutsu.

Se miraron fijamente por unos intensos segundos, en los que ninguno de los presentes tenía intención de interrumpir debido a la tensión… y mucho menos Kurama, quien podía asegurar que algo de lo que pasó allí, aumento todavía más el pesar que el mocoso Uchiha traía desde antes de llegar al templo.

La situación se atenuó solo cuando Sasuke, al igual que cuando llamó a Naruto más temprano, terminó esa extraña disputa con un suspiro cansado y dio unos pasos atrás.

― Esa es mi opinión, Naruto. Pero si no me crees, piensa lo que quieras. ― soltó algo más relajado y volteándose para encaminarse hacia el templo nuevamente.

Cuando la silueta de Sasuke se perdió en la lejanía. Kurama bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Kaya continuó mirando en dirección al templo a pesar de que Naruto ya no podía distinguirle en la lejanía y Jin, permaneció simplemente en silencio.

― _No pensé que esto le afectaría tanto._ ― No pudo evitar soltar el zorro. ― _Aunque debí suponerlo._

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Kurama. ― preguntó Naruto de inmediato. ― ¿Qué se supone que lo afectó?

― _El que recuperaras tus memorias Naruto._ ― O al menos, la mayor parte tendría que ver con eso.

― Pero…eso no debería-

― _Sabes que los Uchiha siempre fueron vulnerables ante sus emociones. Durante su anterior vida, la ira y el odio le dominaron por muchos años._ ― explicó el zorro y Naruto solo pudo estar de acuerdo con ello. ― _Ahora, en cambio, su vida se rige por otras emociones._ ― Añadió, sin ocultar su fastidio.

Naruto miró nuevamente a la dirección en que Sasuke se perdió de vista y recordó la conversación que ambos tuvieron hace varios días. Él no quería que recordara, se lo había confesado. Tal vez, todo aquello que Naruto sentía como extraño entre ambos, se debiera a ese detalle.

― Kurama. ― le llamó la voz de la niña, interrumpiéndoles por un momento. ― Nosotros volveremos al templo, también.

Este solo les asintió en afirmación, antes de regresar su atención hasta Naruto.

― Él…no quería que recordara. ― confesó Naruto.

― _Bueno, está más que claro que está preocupado._ ― Kurama no se sorprendió de ello para nada.

― Pero…

Naruto sabía que eso no explicaba el porqué ya no sentía esa calidez provenir de Sasuke. Aquel día, en el hospital, él estuvo seguro de que Sasuke le quería a su lado, pero ahora… ahora no podía estar seguro.

― _Eso no lo es todo…_ ― Continuó el zorro, con cansancio en su voz, pues era bastante evidente que era lo que estaba pasando.― _Creo que entiendes lo que te quiero decir, Naruto._

― Yo…

― _Sé que puedes adivinar que su problema no se irá por sí mismo, él tiene muchas dudas... Y solamente tú puedes aclararlas._

Naruto rió, derrotado. Pensando en que definitivamente, Kurama sabía demasiado.

― Supongo que es por todo eso del destino ¿Verdad?

― _Así es._ ― Concordó Kurama. ― _De hecho, su actitud ahora es bastante similar a la que tenía en algunas ocasiones de su vida pasada. ¿Puedes adivinar a qué me estoy refiriendo, Naruto?_

― No lo sé… ¿Tal vez? ― respondió Naruto pasándose una mano por el cabello, y recordando cada ocasión en que se reunía con Sasuke hace siglos mientras ambos estaban casados.

― _Mocoso, sabes muy bien que oía cada uno de tus pensamientos, y que podía sentir también, lo que tú sentías._ ― Naruto se sobresaltó, a pesar de que esperaba algo como eso. Después de todo, Kurama estuvo presente cuando se dio cuenta de a quien quería realmente en su vida pasada, un detalle que no le agradó para nada―. _Estoy seguro que de haberte entregado una cantidad mayor de chakra el otro día, ahora mismo podría saber lo que estás pensando… aunque no es necesario._ ― Dijo casi con asco, y Naruto se avergonzó por ello, pues lo único que le provocaba asco al zorro eran los sentimientos de amor ¿Tan evidente había sido? ― _Apuesto a qué te diste cuenta de ello solo después de recordar._

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― _Porque sé lo denso que puedes llegar a ser. Agradezco no estar en tu interior esta vez, o si no, sería peor para mí._ ― Dijo Kurama, casi con asco ante las emociones románticas de los humanos, en específico, las de esos dos. ― _Solo tienes que decirle las cosas de frente._

Tras un corto silencio en que una pequeña cuota de inseguridad se presentó en Naruto, pero que rápidamente fue reemplazada por valentía, este volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

―…Juró que hablaré con él. Tengo que hacerlo. ― le aseguró Naruto.

― _Más te vale. He estado conviviendo con ese mocoso por más de diez años. Y sé que en este momento, como cada vez que se trata de ti, ha tomado una decisión equivocada._

Naruto solo apretó los puños con fuerza sin siquiera querer imaginar a que conclusión había llegado Sasuke con la información errónea que tenía.

― _No te martirices antes de tiempo… Ahora, continuemos con esto._

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto no pudo despertar más agotado por el simple hecho de que no había alcanzado a salir de casa. Sin dudarlo, lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el templo le había pasado factura y aquella noche, su cuerpo decidió hacer uso de su sonambulismo para intentar dar con Sasuke nuevamente. Naruto tenía la leve impresión de que una vez que todo se aclarara entre ellos, independientemente del resultado que tuviera, solo allí, tanto los sueños como sus búsquedas nocturnas, terminarían.

Levantándose para mirar por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, porque sí, nuevamente había despertado junto a la ventana de la sala. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo sus planes el día anterior fueron totalmente destruidos por esa persona que no quería escuchar sus palabras. Había intentado, en un principio, hablar con él con normalidad, pero Sasuke volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo. Luego, en otro intento, les pidió tanto a él como a Kaya que cenaran juntos, pero tampoco aceptó. Al menos algo de alivio sentía al saber que Sasuke no estaba enojado con él, pero seguía preocupándole lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Dándole vueltas a lo que Kurama le dijo el día anterior, tenía la idea de que aquellas emociones que agobiaban a Sasuke en esta vida eran la ira, nuevamente, pero esta vez siendo acompañada por la tristeza. Y es que rememorando cada conversación que había tenido con Sasuke en profundidad y las reacciones de este ante sus rechazos en un principio, no podía ver algo más que eso. Bueno, si podía verlo, pero todavía no podía asegurar esa otra parte. Había habido muchas señales que le indicaban que Sasuke le quería, pero tras su último comportamiento ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Dejando un poco de lado sus confusos pensamientos, en unos minutos estuvo presentable y preparado para un nuevo día, exceptuando a su estómago todavía vacío. Se dirigía a la cocina para hacerse cargo de ese problema, cuando sintió la melodía de su celular. Corrió hasta la sala, donde lo había dejado, para tomar la llamada sin evitar estar sorprendido al ver que era Sasuke quien le llamaba.

― ¿Hola?

― _Naruto_ ―. Dijo la voz del otro lado, pero no era Sasuke quien hablaba, era Kaya, y Naruto dudaba mucho que él le hubiese autorizado para que lo hiciera.

― ¿Kaya? ¿Por qué estás usando el celular de Sasuke?

― _Eso no importa._ ― Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba a sus espaldas al darse cuenta de que obviamente ella lo había sacado sin permiso. ― _Ven ahora. Antes de que Sasuke despierte._

― ¿Qué?

― _Solo ven, Naruto. Sé que quieres hablar con él._

―… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― _Por lo que pasó ayer_ ―. Dijo la pequeña, pero se detuvo un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar disminuyó su tono de voz. ― _Solo ven. Tú prepararás el desayuno._

Antes de que Naruto dijera cualquier cosa, Kaya cortó la llamada. Y él, a pesar de estar todavía un poco desconcertado, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

.

.

.

Ese día Sasuke realizó su rutina matutina con normalidad pero estaba tan cansado como hace años tras sus habituales pesadillas. Eso se debía a que no podía olvidar ese pequeño "altercado" que tuvo con Naruto en medio del bosque el día anterior. Al parecer había sido demasiado obvio para este, que su comentario no había sido exactamente lo que él quería decir. La verdad era que Sasuke se sentía muy feliz al ver que Naruto avanzaba rápido, pero se sentía desconcertado por su forma tan natural de asimilar las cosas. Debido a eso, actuaba de esa manera. Si no lo hacía, lo que sentía por Naruto se acrecentaría todavía más llegando a un punto en que no podría controlarlo y, tomando en cuenta la situación en que se encontraban no podía permitírselo. Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, y para cumplirla, debía ser prudente a la hora de interactuar con Naruto.

El problema era que Naruto no sabía nada de eso, e incluso, parecía querer pasar aún más tiempo que antes a su lado.

Para cuando estuvo listo, se acercó hasta su mesa de noche y antes de recoger su teléfono, notó en este algo diferente. Al revisarlo un poco más advirtió el por qué lucía así. Esta era la primera vez que Kaya hacía algo que él no se esperaría jamás y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por lo que así sin más fue en busca de la niña, a quien halló en la cocina, de pie, junto al hombre que había estado evitando desde su "discusión" el día anterior.

Así que para eso había utilizado su celular.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi casa? Naruto―. Preguntó de todas formas.

Al oír la voz de Sasuke, Naruto le miró con rapidez y solamente pudo reír con nerviosismo.

― Yo lo invité ―. Habló Kaya en su lugar.

― Pude notarlo ―. Respondió Sasuke, levantando su celular.

― Le dije que viniera, pero él debía preparar el desayuno ―. Sasuke solo se les quedó mirando por unos segundos de pie junto a la mesa y sin más, tomó su lugar en ella.

Naruto se relajó al saber que esa era una muestra, aunque no demasiado clara, de que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

― Espero que sea algo bueno ―. Comentó Sasuke de la nada, y Naruto solo pudo sonreírle en respuesta.

Él creyó, por esas palabras que no poseían su últimamente habitual tono de indiferencia, que algunas cosas habían cambiado durante el transcurso de la noche en la mente de Sasuke, sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado. Los tres comieron en silencio. Incluso, este era tan intenso, que Naruto creyó haber podido oír el latido de su propio corazón.

Cuando Kaya se levantó de la mesa dejando un "gracias" detrás de sí, Naruto supo que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Lo más seguro era que Sasuke le echaría de allí en el momento preciso en que terminara de comer. Con algo de impaciencia, llevó sus ojos hasta la silueta de Kaya hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Ella simplemente le dio un rápido vistazo a Sasuke y se marchó de allí. Cuando Naruto se volteó nuevamente hacia lo que quedaba de su café, pudo notar que Sasuke, aún después de todos esos minutos, en ninguna ocasión había puesto sus ojos sobre él. Estaba más que claro que quería ignorar por completo su presencia en el lugar, a pesar de haberse rendido antes a que estuviera allí en su hogar.

― Sasuke… ― pronunció Naruto, sin siquiera pensar en decirlo. Fue algo totalmente natural el llamarle y ahora que tenía la atención de Sasuke puesta en él, no sabía por dónde comenzar. ― Ayer…

― Será mejor que no sigas Naruto ―. Le interrumpió el otro, oyéndose más grosero de lo que esperaba. Se obligó a relajarse un poco antes de continuar, ya que sabía cuánto podían afectarle a Naruto sus malas palabras. ― Ayer, dije todo lo que tenía que decir. No hagas más revuelo por solo un detalle insignificante―. Pidió, antes de dar el último sorbo del contenido de su taza para levantarse de la mesa, llevándose todo lo que ocupó junto con él.

Naruto, ya harto de aquella actitud, se atrevió a ser más directo con él. Si quería llegar a alguna parte tendría que hacerle oír lo que tenía para decirle, aunque Sasuke no quisiera escucharle. Si una parte del antiguo Sasuke permanecía en el interior del hombre que ahora estaba frente al fregadero, no podría negarse a escuchar esta vez. Aunque ahora no diría algo tan grande como: "moriremos juntos".

― No me iré de aquí, Sasuke. ― Naruto notó la leve tensión en los hombros de este.

― ¿Qué?

― Como dije, no voy a irme. No hasta aclarar algunas cosas…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararle y se cruzó de brazos esperando por sus palabras. Naruto sonrió internamente. Sabía que si insistía, el otro no se negaría escucharle.

Sasuke, por su parte, sentía que no había nada que aclarar entre ellos.

― Bien. Te escucho, Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva un poco nervioso. Tener la completa atención de Sasuke sobre sí mismo realmente se sentía, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

―… Desde, desde el día en que desperté en el hospital has estado extraño, Sasuke. ―dijo, y el nombrado le miró, confundido por un momento.

― No lo estoy ―. Aseguró Sasuke. ― He actuado de la misma forma en que siempre te he tratado, Naruto ―. Aunque debía admitir, que haberle evitado más de la cuenta el resto de la tarde del día anterior, podía considerarse un poco extraño. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba un poco de espacio personal.

― No, no es así. Hay algo que te ha vuelto distante ―. Refutó Naruto.

Sasuke quería hablar y decirle que lo de ayer había sido una excepción, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

― Y no me refiero solamente a que ayer me hayas estado evitando por completo, después de esa extraña conversación en el bosque.

Sasuke se sintió verdaderamente perdido ante esas nuevas palabras ya que, sí, el había tomado una decisión y estaba siendo prudente con su actuar, sin contar ese impulso de corresponder al abrazo de Naruto en el hospital, pero eso no significaba que estuviese siendo distante.

―… Naruto ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con volverme "Distante"?― le preguntó, algo desafiante, ya que sinceramente no podía encontrar lógica en sus palabras.

Naruto sabía que esa era la manera de hablar tan propia de Sasuke y que utilizaba para intentar intimidarle, para no seguir con la conversación y llevarla en la dirección que él quería. Pero no le daría el gusto. Al menos, no ahora… a pesar de no tener una respuesta clara para su última pregunta.

― Sinceramente, no lo sé ―. Dijo Naruto, y Sasuke levantó una ceja en respuesta. ― PERO, a lo que me refiero, es que sé que hay algo mal contigo. No. ― se corrigió ―…algo está mal en nuestra forma de interactuar.

Naruto recordó inevitablemente todo el tiempo que habían compartido, lo bien que se había sentido tener la atención de Sasuke sobre él, y lo comparó con esta situación. Era como si el hecho de haber recordado todo sobre sus vidas pasadas, hubiese provocado un retroceso que Naruto jamás podría aceptar. Menos ahora que conocía tan bien sus motivaciones para estar allí en ese momento, queriendo ayudarle, buscándolo una vez más…

― ¿Naruto?... ― escuchó a Sasuke llamarle un momento después, y este se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

― Yo… creí que nos habíamos vuelto amigos-ttebayo ―. No pudo evitar dejar salir su muletilla, al sentirse repentinamente inseguro, tal y como hizo una vez en su vida pasada.

Sasuke se relajó frente a él, y sin que el otro se lo esperara, le sonrió. Naruto sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza ante tal imagen. Sasuke no le había sonreído con esa amabilidad que expresaba cariño desde antes de que él recordara todo.

―…Somos amigos, Naruto ―. Le aseguró, sintiéndose algo decaído por solo ser un amigo, pero... ― Probablemente siempre lo seremos. Al igual que antes… ― añadió, aceptando que esto era parte de la decisión que había tomado y que no cambiaría a menos que algo extraordinario pasara. Y eso, no lo creía posible venir de Naruto. ― Aún así, no volveré a repetirte que no hay nada extraño conmigo ―. Dijo terminantemente, antes de voltearse nuevamente para proseguir con lo que planeaba hacer, antes de que Naruto le interrumpiera sin siquiera haber comenzado.

― Entonces… ¿Que luzcas confundido cada vez que te hablo con normalidad no significa nada?― Le cuestionó Naruto, y Sasuke intentó por todos los medios posibles, ignorar la casi imperceptible huella de dolor impresa en sus palabras.

― Eso es…

― Creías que no me daría cuenta ¿Verdad? ― Sasuke permaneció en silencio.― Bastardo… ¿Por qué me subestimas?

― No lo hago. ― Contrarrestó, pues era la verdad. ― Y eso, es algo que resolveré por mí mismo.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio ¿Por qué tenía que ser así siempre? Sasuke realmente no aprendía que se podía confiar en los otros aunque fuera una vez en la vida, que eso no significaría algo malo.

― ¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke? ― le preguntó, tocándole el hombro para que le mirara una vez más.

Sasuke se volteó hacia él con rapidez.

― No sé de qué estás hablando ahora. ― respondió, frunciendo el ceño, ya que comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello.

Sasuke ya había decidido que aquel problema era simplemente suyo, que no todos tenían porqué reaccionar mal ante sus recuerdos, pero… todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Naruto lo aceptara todo tan fácilmente. Por eso quería estar solo, pero Naruto siempre llegaba a perturbarle con aquella mirada inamovible, ya fuera de buena o mala manera.

― Estás encerrándole en ti mismo, al igual que hacías antes… ¿Por qué solo no dices lo que te está molestando? ― Le cuestionó Naruto, quitando al fin, su mano del hombro del otro.

― ¿Ha? Ya te lo dije. Esto es algo que solucionaré yo solo.

Naruto inspiró profundo antes de contestarle.

― Bastardo… a pesar de que ambos recordamos todo lo que vivimos antes y de que nos convertimos en buenos amigos en esta nueva oportunidad…― Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño ante sus últimas palabras sin poder evitarlo y Naruto claramente se sintió por ese gesto. ― Aún así, no quieres decirme nada… y yo tengo que venir y forzarte para que me escuches, para que confíes en mí. ― Naruto hablaba cada vez con mayor frustración. ― Por qué… ¡Por qué tengo que sentir que estoy persiguiéndote como lo hice hace cientos de años! ― Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza y determinación. Se sentía realmente impotente y frustrado al no poder llegar a Sasuke una vez más. ― A pesar de que fuiste tú quien insistió en acercarse a mí en un principio…

Sasuke estaba en shock, nada más ni nada menos. El que Naruto se estuviera sintiendo de esa manera significaba que nada había cambiado desde que regresaron, a pesar de que él siempre quiso que todo fuera diferente esta vez.

Eso debía cambiar en ese mismo instante, realmente no quería que se sintiera mal debido a su actitud.

Había solo una cosa que podía hacer para lograr que eso cambiara.

― Lo siento. ― Musitó.

― ¿Eh?

― Realmente, lo siento. ― Repitió Sasuke, mirándolo directamente. ― No era mi intención que te sintieras de esa forma… menos ahora que yo… ― Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia el piso ante sus últimas palabras, para luego afirmar sus manos con fuerza sobre el borde del fregadero a su lado.

― ¿Sasuke? ― le llamó Naruto ante el repentino silencio de este, todavía asombrado por sus repentinas disculpas. Sin embargo, su asombro cambió de inmediato al notar cómo una leve mueca de preocupación afloró en las facciones de Sasuke.

― ¿De verdad… no sientes nada de rencor hacia mí, Naruto? ― Preguntó finalmente, después de reunir el valor necesario. Aquello le había estado molestando desde un principio. Naruto no podía simplemente haber perdonado todo lo que había hecho.

― ¿R-rencor? ― Naruto estaba realmente confundido. ― Ahora soy yo el que no te entiende-ttebayo

― Fuiste tú quien pidió que te dijera lo me estaba molestando. Ahí lo tienes… ¿No guardas rencor después de todo lo que hice? Después de todo el tiempo que perdiste al buscarme… ― continuó Sasuke, todavía sin mirarle a la cara.

― No puede ser… ― Murmuró Naruto al reconocer que ese pensamiento, era el verdadero causante de la actitud de Sasuke. Él le había dicho claramente que no quería que él se enterase de algunas de las acciones que llevó a cabo en el pasado y esa era la razón.

― ¿De verdad haz recordado todo lo que vivimos Naruto? ―. Cuestionó Sasuke, incrédulo. ― Pareciera que nada te importara realmente…

Naruto se tomó varios segundos antes de contestarle, pues, a pesar de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, no podía cambiar su forma de pensar con respecto a ello.

― ¿Tendría que importarme? ― contestó al final. Y Sasuke por fin le miró nuevamente, bastante impresionado por sus palabras, ya que, estaba seguro de que si hubieran invertido papeles y con la facilidad que tenía Sasuke de caer en emociones negativas, definitivamente le guardaría rencor.

― ¡Claro que debería importarte, Usuratonkashi! ¡Cualquiera lo estaría! ― tras esa última frase, Naruto supo que se incluía a sí mismo en ella. ― ¡Intenté asesinarte, más de una vez, e iba muy enserio con ello!

Así que eso era lo que le angustiaba tanto. En parte, podía entenderlo, pero al final, Naruto solo le sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que jamás pudo lograr su objetivo.

― Pero no lo hiciste.

Sasuke retrocedió un corto paso para serenarse. En verdad, no podía creer que Naruto siguiera pensando de esa manera. Por lo que endureció sus facciones antes de continuar su intento por hacerle entrar en razón.

― Intenté asesinar a Sakura, a la mujer que ahora es tu hermana.

Su invitado solo se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de contestarle.

― Bueno… Logré evitarlo al final ¿Verdad? ― Naruto se encogió de hombros al hablar. ― Además, estabas en tu momento más loco-ttebayo.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para procesar lo último que Naruto le dijo, Sasuke se rindió con él.

―…No te entiendo. Aún ahora, no puedo entenderte Naruto.

Este rió a carcajadas ante la confusión del hombre frente a él. A pesar de todo lo inseguro que se sintió un momento atrás, había valido la pena su esfuerzo al ver tantas nuevas expresiones en Sasuke. Un Sasuke que le confesaba sus temores, aunque él mismo no los llamara de esa forma.

Estaba claro que este se confundió desde el mismo inicio, incluso llevaba pensando en cómo Naruto le reprocharía tras despertar por todos los "sacrificios" que había hecho por él hace siglos. Pero Naruto jamás podría reprocharle nada.

― ¡El pasado es el pasado! ― declaró Naruto, y Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza. ― Además, ¿Cómo podría preocuparme por eso cuando has cambiado tanto? Definitivamente el Sasuke del pasado no me hubiera dicho todo esto. Menos todavía, disculparse por hacerme sentir mal… ha…es genial saber que te preocupas por mí, Sasuke. ― agregó al final, atreviéndose a arriesgarse un poco.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio pero a Naruto no le importó que no le respondiera, ya que no le había negado nada de lo que él había asumido. Además, aunque Sasuke le negara que se preocupaba por él, no le creería.

― Yo…no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo pero, en verdad… ¡Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido una vez más-ttebayo!

Sasuke se encontró asombrado nuevamente, aunque sin evitar emocionarse un poco ante sus palabras.

― Hn… Idiota ― le dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa. ― ¿Quién tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y es feliz por ello?

― ¡Bueno… ese solo puedo ser yo! ― Naruto pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros en forma de abrazo, como siempre hacía, sintiéndose más feliz al ver que Sasuke había recuperado su actitud natural.

― Hn. ―Musitó Sasuke, antes de tomarle el brazo y quitarlo de sus hombros en silencio.

Por un momento, Naruto temió que aquella acción hubiese provocado algo negativo en Sasuke, pero al ver su rostro, supo que todo seguía por buen curso.

― ¿No deberías ir donde Kurama, Naruto? ― les interrumpió Kaya, un momento después.

Alejándose un poco de Sasuke, Naruto tomó su celular para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que Kaya tenía razón. Aquel día comenzarían temprano para realizar el traspaso de chakra, porque sí, era capaz de hacerlo después de comprobarlo el día anterior. Kurama le había dicho que necesitaban hacerlo por periodos cortos de tiempo, ya que de esa forma, Naruto no quedaría inconsciente tras el esfuerzo realizado. No sabían cuantos días tardarían a ese ritmo, pero considerando la cantidad de poder que Kurama poseía, serían muchos días.

― Es verdad… será mejor que me apresure. ― respondió Naruto, a la vez que comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la entrada. ― ¡Pero antes de irme! ¿Ustedes también irán, no es así?

― En realidad…― dijo Sasuke.

― Iremos ¿Verdad? ― le interrumpió Kaya, mirándole decisivamente.

Sasuke no pudo negarse a hacerlo.

.

.

Al final, los tres se dirigieron al templo al mismo tiempo y en el mismo auto. Compartiendo el mismo espacio, Naruto podía percibir con claridad cuan diferente era el ambiente que es rodeaba ahora que estaban en buenos términos nuevamente.

Apretó un poco más el volante para darse coraje. No podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo su relación se mantendría así de estable, por lo que debía encontrar luego un buen momento en que ambos estuvieran a solas. Necesitaba decirle con urgencia el resto de cosas que le faltaban, como la razón por la que habían regresado, incluyendo, por supuesto, sus sentimientos por él.

― No es necesario que sujetes con tanta fuerza el volante, Naruto.

― ¿Cómo dices? ― le preguntó Naruto, quien no había captado nada más que su nombre al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y el camino frente a él.

― Idiota, el volante no se irá a ninguna parte. Lo sostienes con mucha fuerza.

― Así que de eso hablabas… ― Naruto aflojó un tanto su agarre, pero luego presionó tanto como antes. ― Pero…¡Claro que puede irse, Sasuke! Si no lo detengo, puede que incluso se vuelva loco o algo parecido. Tengo que mantenerlo en la dirección correcta ¡Eso es lo más importante! ― exclamó Naruto antes de ponerse a reír como un demente ante la mirada algo asustada de Sasuke.

Claramente, Naruto no estaba haciendo alusión al volante al decirle todo eso, pero Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que había estado pensando hace solo unos segundos y le miraba como si realmente se hubiese vuelto loco. Tanto así le afectó, que al bajar del auto, Sasuke le dijo que no permitiría que condujera él de regreso a casa. No cuando tenían una niña con ellos.

Pero Naruto no detendría su efusividad allí. Necesitaba infundirse confianza por lo nervioso que estaba, así que…

― ¡Kurama, hemos llegado! ― se anunció Naruto a gritos al entrar en el templo y Kurama le respondió desde el otro extremo del lugar.

― _¡No es necesario que grites, mocoso!_

― Lo mismo digo ―. Concordó Sasuke, quien entró detrás de él. ― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Naruto? Llevas haciendo el idiota desde allí, en el auto.

― ¡Es que estoy feliz, bastardo! ― Además de nervioso y expectante. Si encontraba el momento adecuado, todo debía salir bien. No, TODO saldría bien. ― ¡Después de todo, nos hemos reconciliado Sasuke! ― añadió, tomando los brazos de Sasuke con ambas manos, sorprendiéndole.

― _Así que lo has logrado, Naruto_ ―. Comentó Kurama, adentrándose por fin en el lugar. ― _Actúas rápido._

― Nadie se ha reconciliado con nadie… ― Aclaró Sasuke tras salir de su turbación inicial, pero sin separarse de las manos de Naruto. ―… porque jamás discutimos.

― ¿Cómo puedes negarlo así?... Estuviste evitándome, Sasuke.

― Solo mantenía mi espacio, idiota. ― Explicó.― Y ahora, ¿Quieres soltarme? ― le indicó a Naruto, mientras veía el agarre de sus manos en sus brazos.

Naruto le soltó, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo, claro que no. Solo lo hizo porque tenía algo más que hacer.

― ¿Comenzaremos ahora mismo? ― le preguntó Naruto al zorro.

― _Pensé que ese detalle ya estaba claro. Debemos sacar máximo provecho al tiempo_ ―. Declaró el zorro, notando claramente como de entusiasmado (y nervioso) se encontraba Naruto. Esperaba que todo ese entusiasmo lo pusiera también al momento de traspasar el chakra hacia el pergamino. 

― Y eso haremos, Kurama. ― le aseguró Naruto.

.

.

.

― ¿Esta posición está bien? ― preguntó Naruto al zorro, quien se mantenía de pie frente a él.

Los cinco se encontraban nuevamente en medio del bosque, junto al riachuelo. Kaya estaba sentada junto a Jin unos pocos metros más allá y sobre una manta que el hombre se aseguró de colocar allí con anterioridad. Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba afirmado en el tronco de un árbol a solo poco más de un metro de distancia, observando su tarea.

Naruto estaba arrodillado, otra vez, sobre la superficie del suelo y frente a él se extendía el pergamino. Kurama ya le había dado todas las instrucciones que necesitaba por lo que solo quedaba esperar que todo marchara bien.

― _Solo asegúrate de estar cómodo. No podrás moverte demasiado al menos por una media hora, ya que debes enfocar todas tus energías en no permitir que esa energía se quede en tu cuerpo._

― Bien.

― ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará, Kurama? ― habló Sasuke de pronto, reflejando su inseguridad todavía presente. Naruto sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba actuando como antes.

― _Debe hacerlo… Incluso, cabe la posibilidad de que Naruto pudiese ser un jinchuuriki tal y como lo fue antes. Su cuerpo no es tan débil como el del resto de los humanos._

Un breve silencio se prolongó.

― No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, Kurama. ― enfatizó Sasuke, provocando que Naruto, quien estaba con la mirada fija en el pergamino, le mirara.

En efecto, Kurama sonreía.

― _Si pensabas que me avergonzaría por algo así estás muy equivocado Uchiha, después de todo, este mocoso…_ ― dijo, señalando a Naruto con una de sus garras. ― _fue el único humano que consideré digno de ser un jinchuuriki._

Naruto no podía negar que su suerte durante ese día estaba mejorando cada vez más.

― _Su único problema es que no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho hasta años más tarde_ ―. Tras esas palabras del zorro, Naruto cambió de idea, pues esa era una muy clara alusión a su vida pasada. ― _En definitiva, puede llegar a ser muy denso, pero eso no significa que no tenga resistencia física_ ―. Añadió al final, pero eso no arreglaba para nada lo anteriormente dicho.

¿Acaso era necesario ser tan cruel? Ya vería ese maldito zorro, ¡le demostraría que de denso no tenía nada!

― Ya que han dejado en claro lo denso que soy… ¿Podemos seguir con esto?

― Hn. Hace bastante tiempo que no estaba de acuerdo contigo, Kurama. ― comentó Sasuke, ignorando por completo lo que Naruto había dicho.

― _Pero, el que sea denso no es un problema para ti… ¿No es así?_ ― continuó Kurama, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con sorna. ― _Ya que Naruto es tu "persona importante"._

No hacía falta decir que tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban igualmente impactados ante las inesperadas palabras de Kurama. Ya se le había hecho extraño a Sasuke que no le molestara con ese tema y ¡Maldición!, ahora que esa era una realidad innegable, no pudo evitar avergonzarte como un maldito adolescente. Y Kurama no pudo evitar reír ante ese hecho.

― ¿¡Qué-!? ¿¡Por qué sales con eso en este momento!? ― alegó Sasuke, pero cuando notó que Naruto le dirigía la mirada y que parecía completamente emocionado, recobró su compostura y controló el tono de su voz. ― ¡Tsk! Eso fue completamente innecesario, maldito zorro.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, no podía creer que se había olvidado de aquella conversación. De ahí su repentina emoción. No podía dejar de ver a Sasuke después de su reacción alterada, sin embargo eso no significaba nada ya que hasta el momento él no había negado las palabras de Kurama.

― Ya veo…ahora comprendo el por qué recibiste una bala por él ―. Comentó Jin en la lejanía, haciendo memoria.

― Hn.

― _Así que no lo negarás, Uchiha._

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ― preguntó Sasuke, como si se sintiera ofendido. ― Naruto ha sido mi mejor amigo desde nuestras vidas pasadas, es natural que sea alguien importante.

― Sasuke… ― Naruto no pudo evitar que su nombre se deslizara de entre sus labios. Es que no podía ser un mejor día ¡No! Él lo haría todavía mejor, no importaba cómo, ese mismo día intentaría resolver todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía con él.

― Naruto ― le llamó Sasuke, ya que su intensa mirada llena de esperanza por algo que Sasuke no podía comprender, le estaba poniendo incómodo.

― ¿Eh?

― No te quedes viéndome con cara de idiota y comienza luego con ese jutsu, Usuratonkashi.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pero luego le dio la razón. Regresó su vista al pergamino frente a él y realizó todos los sellos en el orden que debía, para un segundo después, posicionar su mano derecha sobre el pergamino y la izquierda sobre el suelo raso.

Al igual que el día anterior, pudo sentir como esta energía fluía a través de él, dejando un hormigueo a la vez que pasaba por su cuerpo. Aunque durante los primeros segundos fue algo incómodo, rápidamente se acostumbró a la sensación. Kurama, mientras tanto, había tomado una postura de meditación para concentrarse mejor. Naruto no creía que fuera algo sencillo para Kurama el entregar su poder… de hecho, era bastante extraño que estuviese entregándolo por voluntad propia sabiendo que este no regresaría a él.

― _Concéntrate, Naruto_ ―. Le advirtió Kurama, quien seguramente había sentido como el flujo de chakra había sido brevemente interrumpido. Y es que la intriga de sus anteriores pensamientos le hizo mover un poco la mano que se conectaba al suelo. ― _Solo quedan unos cuantos minutos._

Y cinco minutos más tarde, Naruto pudo retirar sus manos de donde las tenía y sentarse sobre la superficie del suelo con libertad. Había estado de rodillas por casi media hora y a pesar de que creyó que sería una postura cómoda, ahora no pensaba lo mismo.

― Estar en una misma posición me pareció una eternidad…

― _Es solo falta de costumbre_ ―. Comentó Kurama, levantándose de donde se había acomodado y luciendo tan bien, o incluso mejor de lo que estaba antes de comenzar con todo ese proceso. Naruto lo envidiaba, solo un poco. ― _Después de de unos dos días el cuerpo termina por acostumbrarse._

― Eso espero.

― _Descansaremos por unos minutos y luego continuaremos._ ― continuó el zorro. _―…aunque todo va a depender de tu resistencia física, Naruto._

― ¿No sientes nada extraño con tu cuerpo? ―. Intervino Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Naruto y este supo que era una forma más indirecta de preguntarle si estaba bien.

Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

― No, nada extraño ―. Aseguró. ― ¡De hecho, tengo la misma energía que tenía al empezar! ― agregó, con entusiasmo.

Pero, no pensaría lo mismo un par de horas más tarde.

Con el cuerpo entumecido, Naruto se negaba a continuar con eso sin antes haber recargado energías de alguna forma. Es decir, después de comer. Podía decir que su cuerpo estaba sin dudas, algo más cansado que en un principio, pero era en realidad su cabeza la que estaba en peor estado. Jamás pensó que concentrarse en ello, aunque fuera por cortos lapsos de tiempo, le costaría tanto. Aún así, él resistiría esperando que pronto se acostumbrara a ello.

Un sonido producido por su estómago, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Será mejor ir por algo de comer ―. Sasuke se acercó hasta él al decir esas palabras. ― Y creo que deberías tomarte un descanso un poco más largo ahora. Esto te está pasando factura.

― Estoy perfectamente ―. Dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie frente a él. ― Tengo mucha resistencia ¿Recuerdas?

― Idiota, no me refería a eso ―. Objetó. ― Si te desgastas mentalmente demasiado rápido, te dormirás, y eso no sería de ninguna utilidad.

― Él tiene razón―. Habló Jin, a favor de Sasuke.

― Ya ves. Quédate aquí. ― Demandó Sasuke. ― Iré por algo de comida.

― Yo voy también…― Kaya se levantó y siguió a Sasuke a través del bosque, con Jin siguiendo los pasos de ambos en silencio.

Mientras les veía alejarse, Naruto se aproximó al árbol más cercano y tomó asiento, recargando allí su espalda para descansar. Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. Le gustaba esa seca amabilidad que Sasuke le profería. Él no era de suaves palabras, pero lo que no decía, lo demostraba con su actuar.

― _Ha vuelto a actuar como antes…_ ― comentó Kurama y Naruto abrió los ojos para verle. ― _¿Le aclaraste todo?_

― Claro que sí… ― Respondió, algo dubitativo, pues había aclarado al menos lo más importante, por el momento.

El zorro suspiró con aburrimiento.

― _Debí suponerlo…_

― No es tan fácil hacerlo. ― confesó Naruto volviendo en puños sus manos, infundiéndose valor.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar que una parte de él todavía tenía miedo, pero él realmente quería confiar en lo que sus instintos le decían y… si al final estaba equivocado, ya cargaría con las consecuencias.

Se prometió a sí mismo, que se esforzaría en transmitir claramente lo que sentía con mucha más entereza que en lo que llevaba de vida, sin embargo, el día transcurrió sin que se diera cuenta y ya entrada la noche, Naruto sentía que su mayor esfuerzo tendría que volcarse en poder llegar a casa despierto. No es que no deseara hablar con Sasuke, juraría por lo más sagrado que quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero no quería caer inconsciente en medio de una confesión.

― Debiste advertirme que sería así de complicado, Kurama…― le reprochó Naruto al zorro, caminando a duras penas hacia el templo junto con este.

― _¿Cómo pudiste creer que no lo sería?_ ― Cuestionó el zorro, antes de detenerse por un momento para esperar a que Naruto le alcanzara.

Los demás iban bastante más adelante, tanto, como para que no alcanzaran a oír lo que ambos se decían. Kaya, sorprendentemente había caído dormida en brazos de Jin, ya que se había negado a volver adentro una hora atrás. Sasuke seguía los pasos de Jin de cerca, mirando hacia atrás intermitentemente, hacia donde Kurama y Naruto se encontraban.

― Se supone que soy resistente… ― alegó Naruto, lastimeramente.

― _Lo eres_ ―. Concordó el zorro. ― _Pero no lo eres tanto para concentrarte… no cuando te concentras en algo aparte del mocoso Uchiha_ ―. Agregó con algo de disgusto y Naruto enrojeció de la vergüenza, incapaz de refutar debido a la falta de energía. ― _Si se tratara de él, creería en tu asombrosa resistencia de concentración sin dudarlo._

Llevando la mirada al frente, Naruto notó como Sasuke se detenía bastante cerca del templo, claramente esperándolos. No podía distinguirse bien a causa de la poca iluminación, pero, podría asegurar que estaba observándole solo a él. Era increíble como esos detalles tan pequeños le hacían emocionarse más de la cuenta pero, ¿Quién podía culparle? Sin embargo, de inmediato se forzó a serenarse. No debía adelantarse todavía, a pesar de creer y desear con todas sus fuerzas en que todo marcharía bien entre ambos.

― _Puedo sentir el miedo venir de ti Naruto._ ― Dijo Kurama de pronto, ralentizando levemente sus pasos.

― ¿Cómo dices?

Kurama bufó, exasperado.

― _Sólo díselo y ya está_ ―. Naruto se avergonzó, otra vez. ― _Todo marchará bien._ ― le aseguró Kurama a solo unos cuantos pasos de Sasuke, pensando seriamente en que si Naruto no se encargaba de ello pronto, él lo haría por sí mismo ya que, estaba más que claro que esos dos idiotas se querían desde siempre y no tenían más escusas para negarlo.

Bufó nuevamente, por el asco que le daba pensar en asuntos tan empalagosos.

― ¿Ya te cansaste de vigilar su paso, Kurama? ― preguntó Sasuke cuando llegaron junto a él, habiendo visto como el zorro bufaba antes de adelantar algo su paso.

― _Estoy harto_ ―. Aceptó. ― _Es todo tuyo ahora._ ― terminó, acelerando todavía más sus pasos.

Sasuke solo le miró mientras se alejaba antes de llevar su atención al hombre junto a él.

― Luces… horrible, usuratonkashi. ― le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, a ver su postura decaída y su cara de cansancio. Naruto se veía normalmente bastante enérgico, incluso tras dar sus clases, por lo que realmente debió invertir demasiado esfuerzo durante la transferencia del chakra para verse así.

― Bastardo… no tienes que ser suave conmigo. No me enfadaré si dices que luzco como la mierda, porque ya lo sé.

― Idiota, y esto es solo el inicio. ― le recordó ―. Tómate esto con más calma, todavía queda tiempo…― terminó Sasuke, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza ante la expresión de su compañero. De verdad, ¿No sabía Sasuke el efecto que tenía su sonrisa? Ese era uno de los tantos detalles que le hizo caer por él desde hace bastante tiempo (a pesar de no reconocerlo del todo), pero agradecía internamente que este nuevo Sasuke se permitiera hacerlo con más regularidad que en su vida pasada.

― Como dijo Kurama, solo es cuestión de costumbre. ― Contestó Naruto al fin, riendo levemente. ―Ya verás que mañana luzco mucho mejor.

Cuando se adentraron en el templo, Kurama prácticamente les hecho a patadas de allí. Estaba más irritado de lo normal y Naruto podía creer adivinar la razón. Siempre le habían sacado de quicio las interacciones entre él y Sasuke, por lo que, solo podía meritar su comportamiento agresivo a ese tema.

Sin demasiado ajetreo Sasuke llevó a Kaya hasta el automóvil, quien todavía dormía, y le dejó en el asiento de atrás. Sin decir nada más, cumplió su palabra de no dejar que Naruto condujera de regreso a casa, pero las razones para ello eran muy diferentes ahora y con Naruto ya instalado en el asiento del copiloto, partieron rumbo a casa.

Mientras veía el paisaje pasar frente a sus ojos, Naruto agradeció que hubiesen ido los tres juntos al templo, ya que, definitivamente no podría haber conducido en su estado actual. Poco a poco, el silencio que les rodeaba y el andar de auto le relajaron a tal punto de creer que había recuperado un tercio de su energía, ya que no sentía el cuerpo tan rígido como antes, ni su mente estaba tan nublada.

Quitó su mirada del paisaje que el exterior le ofrecía para centrarla en su compañero. Sus oscuros ojos estaban atentos al camino frente a él, y su postura, como de costumbre, indicaba que tenía todo bajo control. Naruto sonrió. Apreciar la visión que Sasuke profería, siempre fue controversial en su anterior vida al no querer dañar a nadie pero, en ese momento, sintió que podría realizarlo con todo detalle sin sentirse culpable por ello.

Su oscuro cabello, debidamente cuidado y peinado, entornaba con gracia las facciones de su rostro, dándole un enfoque lleno de seguridad y serenidad al mismo tiempo. Por el momento, Naruto no percibía en él ninguna sensación negativa. Sabía que no estaba incómodo o enfadado, pero que tampoco estaba feliz ¿Cómo luciría su rostro si lo estuviera? Realmente, deseaba verlo algún día… No como en ese instante, en que faltaban tantas cosas por resolver y que mantenían a Sasuke en un estado de conformismo y control, una vez más. Al igual que cuando ambos intercambiaban palabras cuando era Hokage.

Recordaba que en esos momentos, cuando las facciones de Sasuke estaban llenas de autocontrol pero sus ojos le hablaban por si solos, era cuando más anhelaba poder dejar fluir sus impulsos sin restricciones y poder darle a entender toda su verdad. Poder abrazarle como hizo en el hospital, poder sentirle plenamente vivo a su lado, poder alcanzar su rostro y sentir su temperatura.

Naruto se preguntó de pronto, cómo de bien se sentiría ahora tocar su rostro con sus manos… a diferencia de lo que esperaba sentir justo antes de su muerte. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de su apariencia más bien fría, sentiría una calidez tranquilizadora al alcanzarlo... Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada recorrió todo su rostro, mientras imaginaba aquel tacto, hasta llegar a los labios del otro y por primera vez desde que despertó, consideró conscientemente, la idea de querer besarlo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Naruto escuchó que Sasuke casi le susurraba, sin quitar la mirada del camino.

Sasuke habló así de bajo para no despertar a Kaya quien dormía en el asiento de atrás. Naruto le había estado observando intensamente desde hacía algunos minutos y comenzaba a incomodarse por ello. Algo en su interior, sin embargo, le dijo que no le mirara directamente. Como antes había dicho, su visión sí que era bastante buena por la noche y no quería, al voltear, encontrarse con la realidad.

Naruto, sorprendido y un poco nervioso, posó su mirada también en el camino.

― No…No pasa nada-tebayo― dijo, sintiendo sus labios extraños por un instante. Su imaginación era demasiado.

― Tu voz suena mejor ahora ―. Reconoció Sasuke, impresionado, y pasando por alto es nerviosismo que creyó percibir en Naruto. ― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― preguntó, pues aún así, debía comprobarlo.

― Bastante mejor, si. ― dijo, atreviéndose a mirarle nuevamente, y notó que ahora el perfil de Sasuke le entregaba una expresión afable. No parecía querer decir nada más, pero él sí lo haría. Debía hacerlo o no sabría en que cosas terminaría pensando. Con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para no molestar a Kaya, continuó: ― No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan agotado-ttebayo.

Vio a Sasuke levantar una ceja en señal de incredulidad cuando se encontraron frente a un semáforo en rojo.

― ¿En verdad no recuerdas ningún otro momento? ― por el tono de su voz, Naruto supo que se refería al pasado.

La última batalla que se dio entre ambos volvió a su memoria.

― Ninguno, al menos no es esta vida―. Dijo, antes de que Sasuke pusiera en marcha el auto una vez más ―. Y en el pasado… creo que fue cuando luchamos tras terminar la guerra―. Se sinceró, y percibió una leve tensión posicionarse en los hombros de Sasuke. Era increíble lo sensible que se mostraba ante esos temas, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario.

― Tienes razón.

Sasuke ahora sí estaba triste, pero Naruto no permitiría que eso se extendiera. Agradecía en ese momento, tener la imaginación que tenía.

― Pero… ¿No crees que es algo fantástico? ― preguntó Naruto y Sasuke, tal como él esperaba, frunció el ceño.

― ¿Fantástico? ― ¿Cómo podía considerar que intentar matarse era algo fantástico? Pero Naruto no se refería estrictamente a eso.

― Quiero decir, lo que vivimos es imposible que llegase a repetirse ahora. ― Aclaró, como si Sasuke no lo supiera, antes de continuar: ― Si lo ves sólo como un espectador… Nosotros, éramos geniales ¿No lo crees? ― finalizó, un poco más emocionado y sonriendo con fuerza.

Tras oír aquella idea, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír levemente a pesar de querer hacerlo a carcajadas. Naruto siempre lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera y él no podía negar que era tremendamente feliz por eso. Era increíble cómo se desarrollaba todo dentro de aquella mente impredecible, él cómo podía mejorar su estado de ánimo, con solo unas palabras.

― Realmente, eres increíble Naruto. ― Admitió, ocultando su verdadero significado sin lograrlo del todo. ― A pesar de no ser un ninja.

A Naruto no se le borró la sonrisa del rostro en todo el resto de camino.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa pues no había no mucho tránsito aquel día. Estacionándose debidamente, Sasuke salió del auto cargando a Kaya en brazos para marcharse a casa. La niña se había movido en sueños, sorprendiendo a Naruto lo profundo que podía llegar a dormirse, para colocarse frente a Sasuke como si le abrazara.

― En verdad, se acostumbró a estar contigo, al final. ― dijo Naruto con sinceridad. ― Y al parecer tú a ella también… Bastardo, así que sí tenías un don con los niños que estaba oculto. ― comentó divertido, manteniendo su tonalidad de voz baja.

― No lo tengo. Kaya es diferente. Eso es todo. ― respondió Sasuke, emprendiendo su marcha hacia la casa del frente. No le explicaría en ese momento el porqué ella era diferente, pues no creía que Naruto, quien había aceptado tan bien su pasado, pudiese entender el deseo de cambiar lo que se ha vivido, que compartían él y Kaya.

Apresurando el paso, Naruto se mantuvo a su lado incluso al adentrarse en su propia casa.

― Naruto… ¿No deberías ir ya a descansar? ― le preguntó Sasuke, al verlo con intensiones de entrar con él.

― Creo que mi energía está de regreso. ― Además de que no quería separarse de Sasuke, ahora que compartían un buen momento a solas. Tal vez, incluso podría lograr su propósito ese mismo día. ― Y también, quiero ver cómo te ocupas de dejarle dormir en su camita. ― molestó un solo un poco, y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, con cansancio.

― Idiota, haz lo que quieras.

Tras esas palabras, ambos entraron y Sasuke enlistó a la niña, que todavía dormía, lo más adecuadamente posible para dormir. Él sabía que ella no dormiría muy cómoda con su ropa puesta, pero no podía evitar dejarle así. No le cambiaría de ropa.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de allí y con paso lento volvieron a la entrada. Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y Sasuke apoyó su hombro en la pared junto a esta.

― Entonces debería irme… ― comenzó Naruto pasándose una mano por el cabello, antes de continuar. Realmente no quería dejar todo de esa manera, se había prometido dar su mejor esfuerzo con eso de aclarar todo y ya no tenía la escusa de su agotamiento para no hacerlo. ― pero…

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos en el momento en que cruzaron miradas. Ya que, por la expresión que Sasuke tenía, parecía querer decirle algo también.

― Yo…

― Yo…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y Sasuke chistó. Naruto en cambio, rió un poco. Dejaría que Sasuke dijera lo que tenía que decir antes de iniciar con lo suyo, pues sin importar lo que pasara, las cosas se aclararían en ese momento.

― Comienza tú. ― dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró.

― Está bien. ― dijo y se acercó un poco más Naruto. Realmente necesitaba sacar eso de su interior, o si no jamás lo haría. ― Cuando nombraste nuestro último enfrentamiento, después de la guerra… me di cuenta de algo más. ― Naruto comenzó a sentir una extraña curiosidad expectante nacer en él, debido a eso. ― Sé que si no lo digo ahora, no encontraré otro momento para hacerlo, así que… Gracias por librarme del odio, Naruto. ― Soltó sin más, utilizando su autocontrol para no decirle mucho más que eso.

Un repentino calor envolvió a Naruto al oírle y pudo reconocerlo como unas intensas ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo porque la felicidad que sintió tras asimilar bien sus palabras, se lo impidió. Estaba literalmente choqueado, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Jamás, ni en una eternidad, se imaginó que Sasuke le agradecería por ello, después de todo él jamás necesitó un agradecimiento.

― Sé que decirlo ahora es algo extraño. Pero, mi yo anterior quiso decírtelo por años, pero al final no lo hizo. ― Añadió Sasuke, sonriendo con una dolorosa nostalgia por las situaciones que le llevaron a ocultar aquello.

Pues, cuando estuvo listo apara hacerlo, el dolor de no ser correspondido se lo impedía. Porque no era solo aquello lo que siempre había querido decirle, había sido mucho, mucho más.

Naruto, por su parte, sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. Sasuke le había agradecido, y le había sonreído… pero lo más importante era que lo había hecho de la misma forma en que lo hacía en su vida pasada, cada vez que podía sentir que Sasuke le necesitaba, no solo como un amigo y que le quería más que a nadie más.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, avanzó más hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y deseando por fin llevar a cabo su deseo de alcanzarle, su mano se movió sin permiso para tocar su rostro. Sasuke se paralizó sorprendido ante el toque repentino, pero no se alejó. En cambio, los ojos oscuros siempre llenos de melancolía, brillaron levemente cuando Naruto le sonrió también, en un intento por consolarle tal y como siempre quiso hacer.

― No tienes que agradecerme por nada, Sasuke… ― Le dijo, casi como un murmullo.

Y cuando Sasuke enfocó sus ojos en sus labios cuando él le habló, su corazón se aceleró. Un extraño impulso surgió en el interior de Naruto liberando toda la expectación guardada en su alma desde hace siglos, para convertirlas en una acción tan simple y compleja a la vez, como lo era un beso. El suave y cálido contacto había llegado de forma inevitable y una vez que comenzó se sintió tan correcto que, a pesar de haber sido interrumpido por él mismo solo un segundo después, supo que aquella sensación fue lo que siempre había estado esperando…

Sin embargo, su emoción sería aplacada al instante por el evidente shock en que Sasuke se encontraba. Sus ojos le miraban extremadamente confusos tras separarse unos centímetros, para luego desviarlos hasta el piso y cubrirse la boca con la una mano.

― **¿Qué demonios fue eso Naruto?** ― Le preguntó, retrocediendo unos pasos, evidentemente a la defensiva pero sin mirarle en ningún momento. Y Naruto supo, que había cometido un error. Él no le había aclarado absolutamente nada todavía y por un impulso le había besado.

― Juro que puedo explicártelo-ttebayo… de hecho por eso me quedé-

― ¿Explicarme qué?- le interrumpió Sasuke, todavía conmocionado. ― …Se suponía que tú… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre haces esto, Naruto? ― dijo, claramente frustrado y enfadado, mirándolo al fin.

Esa mirada lo decía todo para Naruto, aunque intentara explicarle algo en ese momento, Sasuke no le creería. Y no porque creyese que era mentira, sino que no estaba dispuesto a creerle todavía.

Pero eso todavía no terminaba.

― Tú deberías saber por qué lo hice… ― dijo Naruto, recordando como el antiguo Sasuke también mantenía su distancia con él en el pasado, y el Sasuke frente a él frunció todavía más el ceño.

― ¿Por qué debería saberlo? …Algo como esto… ― cuestionó, frustrado.

― Se suponía que debía decirte varias cosas antes que algo así pasara… ― dijo Naruto, más para sí mismo que para Sasuke. ― Volveré mañana temprano, porque sé que ahora no me creerás, y escucharás todo lo que tengo por decir. ― añadió, levantando un poco más la voz y mirándole con mayor seguridad. Después, abrió la puerta de la entrada para regresar a casa esperando que no se hubiera arruinado todo por su forma intempestiva de actuar.

Aún así, Naruto jamás se arrepentiría de haberle besado. Si le rechazaba mañana, al menos tendría ese recuerdo en su alma y en su corazón.

Sasuke, todavía en su sitio, se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada frente a él antes de chistar nuevamente.

― ¿Acaso tengo opción? ― casi murmuró, todavía molesto, pero más que nada, consigo mismo.

Aquella acción le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, y es que se suponía que eso no debería ser ni remotamente posible. Naruto dijo que las cosas con Hinata habían salido bien, eso significaba que estaban en buenos términos nuevamente ¿No? …Entonces, si estaba claro que era su prima quien debía estar con él y a quien él quería: ¿Por qué le había besado como si hubiese estado años planeándolo?

Se suponía que él había decidido que no haría nada para que ellos dos se separaran debido a su presencia, pero, sus intentos por ocultar lo que sentía no habían servido de nada y ahí estaba, estúpidamente añorando repetir lo que habían hecho, a pesar de tener más que claro que saldría herido por ello.

― Maldición.

― No deberías maldecir tanto, Sasuke. ― dijo la suave voz de Kaya desde las escaleras.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Viste todo eso? ― preguntó Sasuke, yendo directo al punto más importante.

Kaya asintió y Sasuke solo pudo suspirar, resignado.

― Fue extraño que él te diera el beso y no tú a él. ― Comentó la pequeña.

Sasuke rió. Ahora resultaba que hasta la niña sabía todo.

― Eso fue un error de su parte.

― ¿De verdad?

Sasuke no respondió a eso y simplemente, se quedó mirando la puerta una vez más. Algo en su interior le decía que la seguridad en las palabras de Naruto, provenía de algo que él todavía desconocía. De pronto, el abrazo repentino que le dio en el hospital llegó a su mente… ¿Habría estado Naruto pensando en hacer esto desde que despertó? Entonces…

― Mañana saldré de aquí cuando él llegue. ― le dijo Kaya antes de encaminarse hacia el segundo piso nuevamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ― Escúchalo hasta el final.

Con su curiosidad creciendo cada vez más, al igual que sus esperanzas, pensó que tal vez había sido un error dejar que se fuera. Sin embargo, había otra parte de sí, que sentía que aunque quería saber sus verdaderas razones para besarle a cualquier costo, todavía existía algo que sabía, no estaba listo para escuchar.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola otra vez~!_

 _Primero que nada_ _ **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas de fin de año!**_

 _Uf! ¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! (18.000 palabras) y eso es demasiado, considerando que quería hacer doce capítulos de 4.000 xD... Según mis cálculos, este debía ser el capítulo final, pero como siempre pasa conmigo, alargo demasiado las cosas._

 _Como pueden apreciar, pasaron bastantes cosas durante este capítulo, y mientras lo escribía me fui sintiendo algo extraña… primero que nada, la_ _ **escena del beso**_ _:_ _deseo con toda mi alma cubierta de roca que haya salido bien_ _… ahora lo importante:_

 _ **Las memorias de Naruto,**_ _me dolieron bastante la verdad, y fue lo único de este cap. que escribí primero en papel. Eso lo hizo más personal (?) supongo, porque me cuesta más adivinar cómo piensa._ _ **Con Hinata**_ _, me pasó algo muy impactante. En lo personal, Hinata no me agrada para nada, ni su personalidad, ni su diseño en sí, pero… ¡no puedo creer que casi lloré con la escena del rechazo! Si no me hubiese alejado de la computadora para hacer otra cosa, sé que lo habría hecho. ¡Todavía no me lo creo!_

 _Y ahora_ _ **, este Sasuke tan extraño…**_ _me fue difícil dejar su punto de vista de lado, pero al final, Naruto logró hacerle volver a la normalidad. Y su reacción al final, bueno, el todavía cree que Naruto está con su prima y el juró que no haría nada si estaban de pareja y esto último, no es algo que en esa situación pueda aprobar, por muy enamorado que esté…_ _ **Y Kurama**_ _, siempre siendo él mismo, una criatura milenaria que debe lidiar con asuntos absurdos para su existencia. Me compadezco por él._

 _¡Estas notas salieron demasiado largas!_

 _Como siempre,_ _ **gracias**_ _ **por seguir leyendo y también a todos aquellos que dejan un comentario. :D**_

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización~!_


	14. Capítulo 12 La verdadera felicidad

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS…OC.

.

.

.

La verdadera felicidad

.

.

.

La vista que ofrecía el cielo adquiría un significado diferente para a cada uno de ellos mientras esperaban la muerte. Eran: la desesperación, para uno de ellos y la resignación, para el otro. El anuncio inminente del término de la vida, mientras que para uno supuso el detonante final para asumir su rendición, para el otro, fue la alarma final que arrancó de sí el último grito desesperado de su corazón.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Naruto y Sasuke compartieron el mismo sueño, el mismo recuerdo… y tal y como sucedió aquella vez hace cientos de años, sus reacciones a revivirlo fueron completamente diferentes.

Al despertar, Sasuke no pudo negar su desconcierto ante aquella extraña e inesperada nueva sensación, obtenida como respuesta a ese recuerdo últimamente tan recurrente. En ocasiones anteriores, aquel sueño era el más tranquilizador que podrían haberle entregado, y en comparación a lo que había vivido antes, esa última visualización de su memoria le servía de consuelo y apoyo para aceptar su nueva realidad. En cambio ahora, los sentimientos que convergían hacia él eran los de un hombre que se había abandonado a sí mismo y a lo que más quería… aunque hubiese sido en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Sasuke sabía, que existía solo un hecho que pudo alterar su determinación de rendirse y que actuó en el presente con igual o mayor intensidad, que las intensas miradas de aquellos ojos azules en el pasado.

Aquellas miradas actuaban como lo único que mantenía en él su anhelo, lo único que no le permitió rendirse sino hasta el final, actuando como un espejismo. Y ahora, que Naruto le había besado, sintió que su idea de rendición se debilitaba tal y como hizo en su anterior vida, permitiendo sin quererlo en absoluto, que una posibilidad se abriera paso en su interior trayendo consigo una luz de esperanza que no quería permitirse sentir.

Aceptando lo que Sasuke creía como realidad y adaptándose a ella, caviló posibilidades. Naruto le había besado, una acción mucho más comprometedora que una mirada, y él, completamente fuera de sí, no lo había rechazado. Los sentimientos por él que mantenía bajo control la mayoría del tiempo, habían salido a la superficie tras el simple toque de Naruto y podía admitir, que si Naruto no se hubiese apartado de sus labios por sí mismo, él no lo habría hecho tampoco.

Sin dudas, se había enfadado.

Enfadado con Naruto por iniciarlo cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo, y consigo mismo, por permitirlo y no pensar ningún momento en detenerlo. Sasuke conocía sus condiciones y había prometido no intervenir en lo que evidentemente era una relación ante sus ojos. Podía estar seguro de que Hinata quería a Naruto de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, y Naruto, a pesar de haber dicho durante la fiesta que ellos no eran pareja, no se había resistido a los avances de su prima en ningún momento.

Su ceño se frunció inevitablemente, negándose a dejarse llevar por el tan conocido desconsuelo que presionaba su corazón. No podía comprender el comportamiento de Naruto por más que quisiera… pero aquello no se quedaría así.

No le importaba que a penas y estuviera aclarando afuera, iría él mismo en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba. Si lo sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos había sido solo un error por parte del otro, él mismo se encargaría de que no se volviera a repetir…y si, de alguna forma milagrosa, aquello tenía otro significado, aquella parte en su interior que apenas y mantenía ahora bajo control se las arreglaría para solucionarlo.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente, Naruto despertó sobre su cama esa mañana. Había creído, inocentemente, que no podría dormir esa noche debido a todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero después de todo, si fue capaz de hacerlo. El recuerdo de su muerte, al igual que la noche anterior había parecido en su cabeza, junto a la desesperación ante una muerte que en ese entonces creyó, no tendría retorno.

Volviendo al presente, miró la hora y se percató de que era bastante temprano todavía, aún así, se levantó de la cama y realizó todas sus actividades matutinas como de costumbre. La única diferencia radicaba en que decidió no consumir nada antes de salir de casa, ya que sus anteriores nervios volvieron al acecho provocando que perdiera el apetito. Sin querer imaginar siquiera en cómo terminarían las cosas para él y Sasuke si fallaba ese día, inspiró con fuerza y sujetó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla e ir donde este para aclarar todo de una vez por todas, pero una sorpresa inesperada le esperaba detrás de esta.

Frente a la entrada, una figura se alzaba frente a sus ojos y la oscura mirada que se posaba sobre él llena de seguridad, le hizo detenerse en su sitio.

― ¿Sasuke…? ― No pudo evitar preguntar. Es que lo había pillado de improvisto que se le apareciera él allí, después de la reacción que había tenido el día anterior.

― Dijiste que escucharía lo que tenías que decirme ―. Le recordó Sasuke y Naruto hizo memoria.

― Precisamente eso iba a hacer ahora ―. Pronunció Naruto, dejando atrás por fin su asombro.

― Bien, te ahorré todo el camino hasta allá ―. Dijo Sasuke, sin ningún signo de broma. ― ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Tras eso, Naruto se movió de la entrada y le dejó pasar. Después de cerrar la puerta, tragó con fuerza y se volteó hacia su invitado. Sasuke mantenía su espalda apoyada en la pared que estaba entre la cocina y las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándolo atentamente.

― ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí, Sasuke? ― Decidió preguntar Naruto antes que cualquier otra cosa. Si Sasuke estaba allí, podía significar que algo había cambiado.

El otro solo levantó una ceja en silenciosa respuesta, cómo si aquello fuese algo evidente, sin necesidad de ser verbalizado.

― ¿Tan extraño es?

― Anoche no tenías ninguna intención de querer escucharme-tebayo… Es muy extraño que me buscaras tú primero ―. Aclaró Naruto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento antes de contestarle.

― Cambié de opinión ―. Comenzó, y luego se separó de la pared en la cual se recargaba, llevando ahora ambas manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón. ― Ayer no estaba siendo yo mismo... Escuchar tú explicación era lo más sensato, por eso vine hasta aquí.

Naruto pensó acerca del Sasuke lleno de desconcierto que se enfrentó a él la noche anterior. Sin dudas era un Sasuke que no estaba dirigido por su mente como habitualmente hacía, sino que más bien, por sus emociones. No podía culparle… si llegaran y lo besaran de la nada, él tampoco sabría cómo actuar.

― ¿Escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir esta vez? ― Naruto no pudo evitar confirmar eso.

― Es lo que trato de decir.

En el breve silencio que se prolongó después, el ambiente se tensó solo un poco. Naruto tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

― Yo…― comenzó, y Sasuke permaneció atento a lo que diría ―. Sinceramente… no sé por dónde comenzar-tebayo. ― reconoció.

Silencio.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ironía a causa de la situación.

― ¿Es en serio? ― No pudo evitar preguntar, ante lo increíble de la situación. ― ¿Qué pasó con toda esa determinación que tenías ayer?

― No puedo evitarlo ―. Respondió Naruto, claramente frustrado a causa de su aparente inhabilidad para comunicarle con propiedad, todo lo que tenía por decir… ― ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

Sintió a Sasuke suspirar y cuando lo miró, estaba viendo al piso con el ceño algo fruncido.

Parecía ser que Naruto realmente estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar el punto que conectara todo aquello que tenía que decirle. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía cuál era (al menos para él) el punto que lo unía todo. Había esperado que Naruto fuera quien verbalizara aquello que sucedió entre ellos, pero las cosas jamás habían salido como él quería, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más al otro y preguntar por sí mismo.

― Creo, que podrías empezar por explicarme por qué me besaste ayer, Naruto. ― Al escuchar sus palabras, Naruto pareció recobrarse de aquella perturbación que le impedía comenzar a hablar. Sasuke se alivió por ello, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que a él le costase hablar sobre ello. Siempre fue mejor no enfrentarse a la verdad pero aún así, allí estaba, esperando por una explicación. ―… ¿Por qué razón harías algo así? ― Agregó, pero la implícita sensación de súplica impresa en sus palabras, le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Naruto, por su parte, no pudo evitar notar lo confundido que Sasuke debía sentirse acerca de ello y no le agradó para nada el saberlo. Manteniendo la mirada conectada a la del otro, la realización llegó hasta él como una revelación casi divina. Era exactamente la misma mirada que este le enviaba cada vez que se encontraban y Naruto intentaba hacerle regresar a la aldea, con un discurso lleno de sentimentalismos que a final de cuentas no decía casi nada, pero ahora… entendiendo mucho más que antes su situación, le dolió pensar en el tiempo que estaba perdiendo sin decir nada claro.

― Yo…Te besé porque _quería_ hacerlo ―. Respondió al final, con la misma determinación que ponía en aquel entonces para intentar convencerle.

Sasuke sintió que su respiración se detuvo por un breve instante. Se obligó a respirar nuevamente con calma…aquellas palabras no significaban nada hasta que se aclarara todo. Entrecerró los ojos, todavía escéptico debido a la relación de este con su prima y se separó de la pared para acercarse un poco más a Naruto.

― No debiste hacerlo―. Dijo. Naruto sintió tensarse su cuerpo, negándose a aceptar esa idea. ― No sé a qué pudo deberse el que quisieras hacerlo pero, no fue correcto… ― Continuó Sasuke, con más calma que antes. Vio a Naruto cerrar los puños con fuerza pero de todas formas prosiguió.―…No cuando tienes a alguien más.

Ahí estaba, el punto para el que realmente necesitaba una explicación, y por alguna razón desconocida para Sasuke, los ojos de Naruto parecieron brillar ante sus palabras al igual que el día anterior, justo antes de que le besara… ¿Por qué?

Naruto estaba soportando lo doloroso de las palabras del otro, hasta que se percató de que Sasuke en ningún momento, estaba rechazando el beso, lo que rechazaba eran las circunstancias en que sucedió. De pronto, vio a Sasuke retroceder un paso, probablemente para retomar su discurso, que con seguridad estarían llenos de: "olvidémonos de que pasó" o "fue un error".

Pero él no lo permitiría, Naruto iba a terminar con ese malentendido en ese mismo instante.

― YO… ― Comenzó, aumentando el tono de su voz solo un poco para que Sasuke no hablara. ―… Yo no tengo a nadie más. Estás equivocado, Sasuke ―. Reveló con seguridad y sintiendo un peso menos en su interior.

― ¿Qué?

― Como dije. No hay nadie, Sasuke. ― Y acortó entre ellos la distancia, avanzando el paso que Sasuke había utilizado para alejarse.

Notó a Sasuke endurecer su postura y apretar la mandíbula antes de volver a hablar.

― Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que hacías con Hinata? ¿A qué estás jugando?

― Te lo dije durante la fiesta, ella no era ni es mi pareja ―. Apestaba admitirlo, pero aquello simplemente había sido una prueba. Una prueba que no debió permitirse, ya que los sentimientos por alguien no pueden desarrollarse a la fuerza.

Sasuke no era capaz de creerle todavía…

― Lamento decirte Naruto, que lo que mis ojos han visto me dicen otra cosa ―. Terminó por refutar, y Naruto se aproximó todavía más hacia él.

― ¡Eso es porque no todo es lo que parece, bastardo!… Mi "relación" con ella siempre fue más compleja que eso… yo… yo acepté estar en esto con ella en un intento por corresponder a sus sentimientos. ¡Nada más, ni nada menos que eso!

Sasuke todavía no acababa de asimilar lo que había oído, y comenzó a inquietarse. Su respiración se profundizó y quería alejarse de allí para poder recomponerse pero Naruto no le dejó siquiera intentarlo. Sus manos estuvieron sobre sus brazos, afirmándole con fuerza para mantenerle allí, antes de que se diera cuenta.

― ¡Y eso ya se terminó-ttebayo! ― continuó Naruto, casi gritándole para convencerlo. ― Ya no hay nada de eso entre nosotros…― aseguró.

Y Sasuke se permitió rememorar cada situación en que les vio juntos a él y a Hinata.

Intentando alejarse de sus dolorosas sensaciones, surgieron varios detalles en su memoria que le desconcertaron. La actitud de Naruto con ella jamás fue de completa aceptación, más bien, parecía hallarse perdido en la incertidumbre… El Naruto que no quería separarse de él durante la fiesta y su mala situación con Hinata, quien parecía querer ocultar por todos los medios lo mal que se encontraba…Naruto pidiéndole que no le dejara, los avances que Hinata le profirió la noche anterior a que este recordara y al mismo Naruto, quien no parecía realmente querer tomar su mano o besarle… besarle estando Sasuke presente…

" _Aquellos que se centran en su propio dolor, no pueden ver el dolor de otros"._

Las palabras de Kaya volvieron a él con demasiada fuerza. Quería reírse de sí mismo, así que esa era la verdad… ¿Cómo no pudo verla antes? Era molesto saber cómo podía enceguecerse bajo ciertas emociones, al igual que la noche anterior…

― Yo… ― el discurso de Naruto seguía en marcha, sacando a Sasuke de sus turbulentos pensamientos. ― Yo, estuve dudando acerca de lo que tenía con ella desde que te conocí, Sasuke… y después de conocer lo que nos unía, ya no pude seguir negando lo que estaba viviendo… No pude negar el _por qué_ y _para qué_ he vuelto. ― Enfatizó al final, casi suplicante.

Sasuke se descolocó nuevamente…

¿Que tenía que ver todo lo anterior con su regreso a este mundo?

―… ¿Puedes soltarme? ― dijo Sasuke de pronto confundiendo un poco a Naruto, quien le vio con desconfianza.

― ¿No vas a marcharte?

Sasuke suspiró para calmarse antes de hablar. Si aquello tenía que ver con su regreso, no podría marcharse, aun si fuera lo que más deseara en ese momento.

― No lo haré ―. Prometió, y Naruto le soltó tras unos segundos, pero manteniendo la misma distancia. ― Tú, sabes por qué regresamos. ― Dijo finalmente, afirmándolo más que preguntándoselo.

Naruto frente a él, sintió como el nerviosismo se expandía por su cuerpo con rapidez, pero asintió de todas formas. Había llegado la hora.

― ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ― le reprochó Sasuke.

― Porque tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer, entre los dos ―. Confesó y Sasuke retrocedió, uniendo pistas, tratando de comprender.

Estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese detalle. Si la razón de su regreso tenía que ver con el beso que habían compartido el día anterior, eso significaba solo una cosa… Un sentimiento conocido se expandió por su pecho, pero no estaba seguro de si se debía a la expectación de la felicidad…o a la ira. ¿Naruto habría descubierto antes de morir la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por él?

― ¿Que se supone que significa eso, Naruto? ― preguntó Sasuke, acercándose nuevamente. ― ¿Acaso tú…? ― Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, pues Naruto lo miró con tal intensidad que no pudo seguir hablando.

― **Lo siento…** yo, soy el causante de que estemos aquí otra vez, Sasuke. Fue por algo que yo deseé. ― confesó Naruto al fin. Y Sasuke frente a él, no parecía poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo… ― Lo único que yo quería era poder verte otra vez y poder decir, lo que nunca me atreví a decirte _._ ― Naruto rió levemente, ante la tensión de Sasuke. ― Jamás creí que algo como eso funcionaría-ttebayo… pero, parece que lo que sentía fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacernos regresar. Verte morir fue lo más doloroso que pude vivir-ttebayo, a pesar de todo…

La respiración de Sasuke se volvió poco profunda, en un intento por disminuir la presión que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron ante lo que aquello significaba.

No podía ser verdad.

― No puedes hablar en serio…

― Sasuke, yo me interesé por ti desde hace mucho tiempo-tebayo… y al conocerte, me sentí tan atraído por ti, como lo hice hace cientos de años ―. Terminó por confesar Naruto, sintiendo acalorarse sus mejillas. Evitó por todos los medios dudar de lo que estaba diciendo, esta era su única oportunidad de llegar a Sasuke y de que este le creyera. Y por la sorpresa e incredulidad que le presentaba su mirada, estaba claro que aquello no se lo había esperado. ― Siempre fuiste alguien especial para mi Sasuke ― continuó, con dolorosa nostalgia. Sasuke se tensó.―… pero… tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que además de ser especial, eras _mucho_ _más_ que eso. Eras todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida y él día en que estaba decidido a decírtelo, ya te habías ido.

Naruto parecía completamente sincero.

― Y entonces, cuando desperté en el hospital y te vi frente a mí, _vivo otra vez…_ ― dijo, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo ―…no podía creer la suerte que tenía-tebayo… y después, cuando nos abrazamos, todo cobró sentido para mí.

Sasuke, aún lleno de asombro e incredulidad, tuvo que dejar toda duda detrás cuando los ojos de Naruto brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, intentando casi inútilmente mantener su determinación. Realmente habían regresado debido a eso, a ese detalle que podía significar que todo en lo que una vez creyó, todo lo que padeció hasta llegar a aceptar que se rendía con Naruto, no había servido para nada pero… Se obligó a mirar hacia el suelo cuando sus memorias se alzaron nuevamente, inundando sus pensamientos…

Naruto buscándolo hasta hacerle regresar, el Naruto que aún estando casado siempre tenía una excusa para verle y estar a su lado. Naruto, aquel que cuando le miraba en sus últimos años de vida parecía poder ver a través de su alma, buscando algo… Y ahora sabía, entendía que Naruto había estado buscando una respuesta en él, y él, quien quería ocultar sus sentimientos más que cualquier otra cosa, jamás se lo permitió.

Cuando elevó la mirada para reencontrarse con la expresión sincera de Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir el nerviosismo de la expectación pulsar contra su piel.

― Yo ― habló Naruto nuevamente, y Sasuke estuvo más que nunca, dispuesto a escucharle. ―… Sin darme cuenta en esta vida, también buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ligarme a ti, daba lo mismo lo que fuera ― enfatizó ― de hecho, ¡el solo escuchar de ti por boca de otros me servía!… pero no quería aceptar eso, así que cuando nos conocimos te rechacé porque… además de recordarme a mi pasado, me avergonzaba el pensar que Sakura siempre tuvo razón al estar enamorada de ti. Tal vez, comencé a caer por ti desde que te vi en esa oficina por primera vez…

Infundiéndose valor desde algún sitio para él desconocido, Naruto recortó el último paso que les separaba, prudentemente. Sasuke permanecía inamovible, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos…

Ante esto, Naruto sintió como una pequeña inseguridad quería crecer sin medidas en su interior.

Sonrió temeroso.

― No me crees… ¿Verdad? Sasuke. ― Cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Sasuke enfocó más su atención en Naruto, relajando su rostro mientras se alejaba de sus reveladoras memorias. ― No te culpo…considerando mi forma de actuar hasta ahora… ― se culpó. ― Pero, ¡lo que dije que siento por ti es verdad! ¡Quise decírtelo antes pero sucedieron tantas cosas-ttebayo! Que yo, yo-

― Te creo. ― Se escuchó Sasuke decir de pronto, interrumpiéndolo.

No había tenido intención de decirlo realmente, pues una parte de sí no podía creer todavía que habían regresado por ese motivo, sin embargo, la parte de sí que no quería ver sufrir más a Naruto, como siempre, había ganado. Y cuando este le sonrió como en el pasado al oírle decir que le creía, no pudo negar cuan pleno y feliz se sentía… Naruto le había sorprendido, una vez más.

¡Al diablo con el motivo de su regreso! Ambos estaban allí, y ahora que sabía lo que Naruto sentía por él, Sasuke ya no tenía ninguna excusa para reprimirse. Quería, no, tenía que ser sincero con él también, y empezaría en ese mismo instante con la ansiedad a flor de piel…

― Yo me había dado por vencido con esto, Naruto. ― le confió Sasuke a Naruto con una sonrisa resignada. ― Cuando supe que lo único que me esperaba era la muerte, sentí que por fin me liberaría de todo…de mis errores y de lo que durante muchos años sentí por ti―. Una extraña presión se liberó en su interior cuando lo dijo.

Era la primera vez que Naruto le oía decir que Sasuke en verdad le quiso hace tantos años, al igual que él le quería, y no sabía si reír o llorar. Su instinto no le había engañado, aquellos ojos si lo miraban con anhelo… Su corazón saltó, expectante.

― Jamás hubiera creído que regresaríamos ― siguió Sasuke, completamente serio ante el azul llenos de esperanza en los ojos de Naruto. ― Sinceramente, no me sentía nada afortunado por poder volver…

Se suponía que él lo sabía, que Sasuke jamás había querido regresar, pero aún así, el oírlo de su boca hacía para Naruto que su miedo (el que creía perdido) estuviera en aumento y se volviera más real. Evitando dejarse llevar por el, se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, en un intento por contener lo que parecía ser su último obstáculo.

Y cuando Sasuke le miró otra vez para continuar, temió por lo que Naruto creía que le diría. Su corazón se detuvo, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Naruto querer llorar en esa vida…y no podía soportarlo. Sin pensar en nada más, acortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos y le rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. ― No llores… ― casi rogó, odiando su forma de expresarse, mientras llevaba su rostro hacia el cuello del contrario, tal y como hizo por primera vez en el hospital.

Las palabras y el calor de Sasuke se llevaron casi de inmediato todas las dudas e inseguridades que Naruto albergó por ese breve momento, había estado demasiado tenso todo ese tiempo y a la mínima señal de posible rechazo, casi pierde su determinación. No podía creerlo.

― No estoy llorando, bastardo. ― Habló Naruto al fin, respondiendo al abrazo también con sus propias manos.

Pero ya no importaba, Sasuke le apretaba con tal fuerza y tan cerca de él, que podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón mezclarse con el propio y las manos que se aferraban a su ropa, eran la señal de cariño más grande que este le había entregado jamás, así que no volvería a dudar.

Sasuke se alejó un poco solo para poder mirarle directamente y entrecerró los ojos. ― No has terminado de escucharme, Usuratonkachi. ― Tras eso, la mirada de Naruto le indicó claramente que había temido por lo que diría. ― Es verdad, que no quería regresar. No quería volver a repetir ese maldito destino una vez más… ― Naruto quería apartar la vista por un momento, pero Sasuke lo siguió, impidiéndoselo. ― Pero ya no pienso de esa manera... Yo…Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, Naruto. ― enfatizó, antes de sonreírle, y Naruto sitió la vida volver a él.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con tal intensidad cuando se lo dijo, que Naruto no pudo evitar aferrarse más a él, como si temiera que cualquier enemigo llegara en ese momento a separarlos. No le había dicho que le quería directamente, pero estaba más que claro que si lo hacía.

―…Te quiero… te quiero tanto, Sasuke. ― dijo, sintiéndose completo y sin querer alejarse del otro. Al oírle, Sasuke hundió todavía más su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello. Y permaneció allí, en silencio por varios segundos.

Luego, las palabras fluyeron, llegando a sus oídos como una única verdad.

―…Tardaste demasiado… Usuratonkachi. ― Pronunció Sasuke, su voz ahogada en un murmullo cerca de su oído.

A Naruto se le estrujó el corazón. La emoción que creyó controlada regresó hasta él como un torbellino, obligándolo ahora sí, a derramar las pruebas del dolor que había contenido a lo largo de los años.

Al sentirlo, Sasuke se apartó solo un poco de él, pero esta vez, con otro objetivo en mente. Ya no había ningún obstáculo para demostrarle cuanto lo quería, por lo que, uniendo sus frentes, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Naruto como siempre quiso hacer y con suavidad secó sus lágrimas, antes de albergar su rostro con ambas manos, y dirigir los labios del otro hacia los suyos, ansioso por probarlos una vez más.

El encuentro fue lo más maravilloso e irremplazable que Sasuke y Naruto sintieron hasta ese momento en sus vidas. La calidez en los movimientos, lentos pero seguros, presionando atentos sobre los labios del otro, eran la representación del cuidado de sus heridas… heridas que beso a beso planeaban sanar.

Separándose solo para respirar, Naruto tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos de igual manera, mientras sonreía con alegría sin dejar de ver a Sasuke, quien le sonrió con todo el amor que sentía, antes de unir sus bocas una vez más y esta vez, con más profundidad. Un solo beso no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, y cientos de años de espera se desbordaban impetuosos, con el ritmo ondeante de sus labios, sedientos por la entrega de la verdad que uniría por siempre a sus almas: el Amor.

Ambos estaban sedientos por encontrarlo en el calor del contacto. Sasuke, movió una de sus manos y la llevó hasta la nuca de Naruto, profundizando el beso y enredando los dedos en su cabello para que no se le ocurriera separarse de él. Y Naruto, sin intenciones de hacerlo, le dirigió manteniendo de contacto de sus labios en todo momento, hacia el sofá.

Cuando Sasuke le sintió separase del todo, abrió los ojos completamente para evitar caer con todo su peso sobre Naruto, quien ahora estaba sobre su espalda, mirándolo con la respiración agitada y el rostro levemente enrojecido. Sasuke sin negarse a la hermosa vista bajo suyo, supuso que él se veía de la misma manera, con las manos firmes sobre el sofá a ambos lados del rostro de Naruto.

Este llevó sus manos hasta su cuello atrayéndolo nuevamente hacía sí.

― ¿Por qué te detienes…? ― preguntó casi con un susurro, antes de elevar un poco el rostro y besarle otra vez, antes de dejar caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre el sofá, riendo.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando una de las manos de Sasuke acarició su rostro marcando con sus dedos el lugar donde las marcas debían estar posicionadas. Tragó con fuerza al notar, por primera vez, como se sentía ser preciado por alguien como Sasuke.

― Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Naruto―. Dijo de pronto, con suavidad, todavía tocando sus mejillas.

Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz. Estaba claro que Sasuke se alegraba de que la marca que le había acompañado durante su vida pasada haciéndolo sufrir, no le hubiese acompañado en esta nueva vida.

― Sasuke…

Atendiendo a su llamado, Sasuke se inclinó sobre él y otro beso los unió con la misma intensidad. Los movimientos de sus labios parecían maravillosamente sincronizados. El amor y la más reciente pasión despertada en su interior se sentía en cada respiración profunda, en la búsqueda instintiva de sus bocas y en los dedos levemente ansiosos por abarcar más en su tacto.

Aquello había resultado mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese planeado. A pesar de haber esperado tanto tiempo, la familiaridad del contacto entre ellos era tan verdadera que dolía. Como si todo eso hubiese estado predispuesto para ellos desde siempre…una nueva forma de comunicación entre ambos, para expresar lo que con palabras jamás lograron transmitir.

Palabras omitidas y sentimientos palpables.

Un roce y una caricia, lo eran todo para ellos en ese momento.

Cuando al fin se separaron para darse un respiro, Naruto sentía el leve fantasma del roce presente en sus labios, añorando el contacto. Sin embargo, al observar con atención las expresiones del contrario, Naruto rió con felicidad. Y aunque Sasuke no estuviera riendo como él, aun envuelto en la intensidad de su beso, el brillo presente en su oscura mirada, aquella que había ocultado sus sentimientos por él, ahora estaba completamente expuesta y Naruto vio con alegría como el anhelo y la felicidad estaba impresa en ellos ahora. Sus facciones, tan idénticas y diferentes a la vez a las del antiguo Sasuke, habían vuelto a cautivarle y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.

Sasuke unió sus frentes nuevamente, antes de preguntar con curiosidad: ― ¿Y ahora de que tanto ríes, usuratonkashi?

― Realmente… eres todo lo que necesito, Sasuke. ― Respondió.

Sasuke, embargado por la emoción, le sonrió.

― Idiota, es igual para mí. ― respondió.

―… ¿No podías evitar el insulto? ― Preguntó Naruto, fingiendo estar molesto y manteniendo todavía sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro evitando que se alejara, aunque eso fuera algo casi imposible.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos cerrando sus ojos, pensando seriamente antes de responder, y cuando los volvió a abrir, fue para darle a Naruto un beso demasiado rápido.

― No. ― dijo simplemente, antes de quitarse de encima de Naruto quien distrajo su agarre por el beso, para moverse en dirección a la puerta.

― ¿Eh? ― el movimiento del otro fue tan rápido, que no pudo evitar que se levantara. ― ¡Espera! ― gritó Naruto, quien apenas y salía de su asombro para levantarse del sofá y seguirle ¿En verdad Sasuke se iría ahora así como así? ― Bastardo… ¿Ahora qué haces?

― ¿Tú qué crees? …Tenemos cosas por hacer. ― respondió, haciendo alusión a sus asuntos con Kaya y Kurama.

Naruto pestañeo rápido un par de veces, y luego rió con algo de nerviosismo ante la sorpresa. No podía creer que, aturdido por la situación que se dio entre ellos, lo había olvidado.

―…es verdad. Lo había olvidado-ttebayo.

Sasuke profirió un suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

― Tú… ― dijo, y se acercó hasta Naruto nuevamente para presionar el que planeaba, sería el último de los besos que tendrían por ahora, por mucho que le costara hacerlo. ― No puedes dejarte llevar solo por esto. ― Dijo sin alejarse mucho de él nuevamente, ya que lo tenía afirmado suavemente por la nuca. Naruto le vio un tanto confundido. ― Lo que trato de decir…es que después de librarnos de todo esto, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar el tiempo perdido… Si fuera por mí, no habríamos salido de aquí en todo el día.

Los oscuros ojos y el tono de su voz, expresaban tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse felizmente asombrado, y un tanto nervioso por así decirlo. No se había esperado este tipo de trato, no con Sasuke, siendo Sasuke.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Sasuke, al notar su asombro.

― No es nada-tebayo… es solo. ¿Siempre eres de esta manera? ― se atrevió a preguntar, con cuidado.

Sasuke solo levantó una ceja.

― Es que… Es muy extraño, ¡No pareces tú mismo, Sasuke! ― se detuvo un momento para relajarse, recordando el trato de Sasuke con Sakura durante el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de que se fuera de la aldea otra vez. ― Yo recuerdo como tratabas a Sakura-chan y-

Sasuke colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Naruto, callándole, y le miró con firmeza antes de aclarar el absurdo malentendido que estaban teniendo allí. Sabía exactamente lo que Naruto trataba de decir.

― Escúchame bien, Naruto… ¿Tú, no recuerdas que te dije que nuestro matrimonio fue un acuerdo más que otra cosa? ― Naruto asintió. ― Siempre fue así, desde el principio… ¿Cómo podría tratarte igual que a ella, si lo que siento por ti es _mucho_ más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa?

―…

Un segundo más tarde, Naruto podía decir que su rostro se había incendiado, literalmente. Si él respondía así ante una frase cómo esa, no se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Sasuke le dijera directamente que lo amaba.

― ¡Esta bien, ya entendí-ttebayo! ― pronunció Naruto, nervioso, mientras se alejaba un paso de Sasuke. Y este solo le dio una media sonrisa, consciente del efecto que causó en él. Naruto le dio la espalda. ― ¡Será mejor que vayas por Kaya! ¡Hay cosas que hacer!

― Hn. ― escuchó decir a Sasuke, seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose… y un segundo después, se encontró solo en el lugar.

Naruto rió una vez más.

.

.

.

Sasuke todavía no podía creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando. A final de cuentas, él había estado ciego, encerrándose a sus pensamientos una vez más sin darle oportunidad a Naruto para aclarar las cosas. Pero ahora, todo sería diferente. El que ambos se querían más que nada, era en ese momento una realidad innegable y había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la casa de Naruto y volver con Kaya después de todo eso. No mentía al decir que de ser posible, hubiera permanecido junto a Naruto por el resto del día para sentirlo a su lado sin ninguna interrupción, pero sabía que existían asuntos importantes que todavía debían solucionarse.

Respiró profundamente para evitar volver sobre sus pasos. Era increíble el cómo su percepción de lo que veía en Naruto, había cambiado tan drásticamente después de que confesara que le quería. Aquella esperanza que había mantenido viva durante su vida pasada, y en esta también, había tenido una razón de ser. Ellos siempre se llamarían el uno al otro, incluso con los detalles más pequeños, como una mirada o una sonrisa. Gestos que para cualquiera serían habituales o hasta insignificantes, pero que para ellos, lo significaban todo.

Y eso le había quedado más que claro tras el nerviosismo de Naruto al oír sus sinceras palabras. Estaba claro que Naruto jamás se esperaría de él una confesión de amor dicha completamente con palabras, a diferencia de su entregada respuesta ante sus acciones.

Sin dudas, Naruto era una gran besador.

Sasuke sonrió, manteniendo aquella pequeña mueca que expresaba felicidad intacta en su rostro, hasta que se adentró de regreso en su propio hogar, hasta darse cuenta de que parecía un adolescente a quien le daban su primer beso. Más allá, Kaya lo miraba desde un sillón, divertida y Sasuke se obligó a retomar su habitual semblante de seriedad al notarlo, pero era casi imposible, considerando su estado de ánimo actual.

― Te demoraste mucho―. Dijo la pequeña. ― Pero está todo bien ¿Verdad?

― Así es. ― Mucho mejor que bien en realidad, pero no quería decir demasiado.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que tenías que escucharlo hasta el final.

Sasuke simplemente se movió para recoger las llaves de su auto para poder ir con Kurama. Cuando las tuvo entre sus manos, se encaminó de vuelta hacia la puerta pero antes de que le indicara a Kaya que le siguiera, está le habló.

― ¿Ahora si lo besaste tú? ― dijo, casi sonriendo.

Sasuke bufó.

― Nos vamos ―. Respondió en cambio, sin considerar en ningún momento el discutir su vida amorosa con una niña de nueve años.

La niña no dijo nada más, y en silencio salió de allí dirigiéndose a la casa de Naruto para decirle que irían al templo en el automóvil de Sasuke. La pequeña llamó a la puerta solo una vez y Naruto abrió casi de inmediato sin esperarse que fuera ella quien le buscara.

Naruto escuchó una leve risa venir desde más abajo, había abierto la puerta pensando que era Sasuke, pero allí solo estaba Kaya, riéndose.

― Ya nos vamos, Naruto ―Dijo la niña, después de dejar de reír.

― ¡Oh! Claro, enseguida vengo ―. Se apresuró en tomar su celular y sus llaves y salió de allí.

Ambos se subieron al auto donde Sasuke les esperaba y se dirigieron al templo. Aunque ninguno de los tres dijo palabra durante todo el trayecto, Naruto comprobó que así como él se mantuvo sonriente casi todo el camino, cada vez que dirigía su mirada hasta su compañero al volante, este mostraba una expresión afable y casi sonriente también. No podía creérselo, parecían unos adolescentes idiotizados, sin embargo, eso no podría importarle menos.

Por su parte, Kaya solo les observaba teniendo más diversión de la que nunca hubiera pensado tener debido a su pasado. Esos dos eran su entretención personal.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Naruto se adelantó al paso de Sasuke y Kaya para llegar antes con Kurama. No había nadie mejor con quien compartir su felicidad… lástima que el zorro no pensara de la misma manera.

¡Aún así! ¡Sabía que le escucharía!

Se adentró en el templo casi corriendo y con la misma energía el día anterior (solo que esta vez no estaba nervioso) le dejó saber al zorro que estaba allí.

― ¡Kurama~!

El zorro que estaba sentado antes de que gritara, se levantó de golpe y se acercó hasta él mientras respondía.

― _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No tienes que gritar! ¡Maldición!_

En respuesta, Naruto se acercó todavía más a él, con intensiones de darle un abrazo mientras irradiaba alegría, pero Kurama retrocedió varios pasos para evitarlo, asqueado. En el proceso, divisó a dos figuras a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hasta allí también y recién allí cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Con cansancio, se dejó en las sucias manos del destino.

― ¡Todo salió bien! ¡Tal y como me dijiste ayer, Kurama! ― Le dijo Naruto después de darle un abrazo rápido de agradecimiento por darle seguridad el día anterior, a su manera cruel, pero se la había dado.

Kurama reacomodó sus ropas, probablemente un poco asqueado por su muestra de agradecimiento, antes de hablar nuevamente.

― _¿Qué más esperabas Naruto? Estaba claro que terminaría de esa forma entre ustedes dos. ―_ dijo, completamente serio e incluso algo aburrido.

Naruto solo se rió. Tal vez para él como observador había estado claro, pero para él mismo y Sasuke, todo había sido muy diferente.

Unos pasos resonaron desde atrás.

― Veo que tienes el mismo humor de siempre, Kurama―. Saludó Sasuke con una sonrisilla de burla, atrayendo la atención del zorro, quien ni se preocupó por Kaya que corría a través del lugar para llegar afuera donde estaba Jin.

― _Y tú pareces feliz, mocoso_ … _Así que al fin lo lograron ¿no?, Uchiha._ ― respondió Kurama con malicia, sin inmutarse por el comentario de Sasuke. ― _No puedo creer que tuvieran que vivir dos veces para lograrlo…―_ agregó hastiado.

― ¿Ahora qué estás diciendo? ― dijo Sasuke, algo molesto.

― _Es bastante obvio de lo que estoy hablando, cuando Naruto está_ _ **así**_ _de feliz._ ― dijo, señalando a Naruto frente a él. Se podía decir que desprendía su propia luz a causa de la felicidad. ― _Solo les pido que se abstengan de mostrar su felicidad cerca de mi…_ ― pidió el zorro, con su hastío característico, y Sasuke supo que estaba refiriéndose claramente a las muestras de cariño. ― _bastante tuve con su "Sasuke, Sasuke…" en su otra vida y tus "Naruto, Naruto…" de esta._ ― Los aludidos no hicieron más que enrojecer levemente, pues Kurama tenía razón ― _Las emociones humanas son un asco…los esperaré afuera._ ― finalizó, mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose hacia el lugar para hacer el traspaso de chakra.

Recobrándose de la vergüenza antes que Sasuke, Naruto inspiró fuertemente antes de gritar.

― ¡Pareces un anciano insufrible, Kurama! ― dijo Naruto, sabiendo que Kurama estaba más que acostumbrado, a lo que él sentía por Sasuke.

― _¡Cállate!_ ― Escuchó la respuesta del zorro desde lejos, y volvió a reír.

Después de todo, tras los dos primeros meses en que Naruto se dio cuenta por fin de que su amor por su amigo iba mucho más allá de lo creía, Kurama se resignó a escuchar todos sus lamentos (que no eran pocos) e incluso intentaba, con todo lo que su escencia demoníaca le permitía, darle consejos sobre ello.

― Ese maldito Zorro… ¿Lo sabía todo desde el principio? ― dijo Sasuke, con un casi imperceptible color en las mejillas, pero visiblemente molesto.

― ¡Claro que si-tebayo! ― aseguró Naruto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. ― De hecho, él fue quien más se extrañó porque me hubiera casado, el no lo entendía… ¡Bueno!, ahora ya sabemos por qué. ― agregó en un tono más serio y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño…eso quería decir que Kurama había estado percibiendo algo de esto desde mucho antes de esa fecha, incluso desde mucho antes de que ambos llegaran siquiera a considerarlo.

― Será mejor que me apresure. El humor de Kurama estará peor que de costumbre. ― dijo Naruto, antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque.

Sasuke le siguió un momento después.

.

.

― _Esto es increíble… ¿Qué pasó con la concentración que tenías ayer? ―_ habló Kurama, después de varios intentos por mantener la concentración de Naruto en su lugar.

― No lo sé… ― respondió con una sensación de deja-vú. ¿No le habían preguntado algo similar más temprano?

Sasuke, mirando todo desde una distancia prudente, tenía una idea del porqué Naruto no era capaz de concentrarse, pero no podía alegrarse por ello, no cuando interfería en algo tan importante como eso.

― Naruto ―. Le llamó Sasuke, y tal y como pensaba, Naruto parecía estar completamente enfocado en él. Suspiró. ― ¿No eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple como esto?

― ¿Acaso tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

Ahora, el otro lo miraba con molestia, y Sasuke se arriesgó a continuar, esperando que este método sirviera aún ahora, para motivar al otro.

― Como ves, no me distraigo con tanta facilidad―. Enfatizó Sasuke, y después sonrió. ― Idiota… ¿Cuánto tiempo más perderás haciéndonos esperar?

Naruto le vio con sorpresa por un breve instante, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el pergamino para empezar una vez más. Había entendido el mensaje con facilidad y Sasuke dio gracias por ello.

― ¡Ya verás! ¡Esto no es nada para mí! ― dijo, comenzando a hacer el primer sello.

― Hn. ― Sasuke se movió de su sitio, encaminándose hacia el templo. ― Será mejor que me vaya. Volveré después.

Naruto detuvo el movimiento de sus manos por un momento, para verle marchar. Si, tal vez era mejor que no estuviera allí, mirándole.

― _Es increíble como ese mocoso puede motivarte, Naruto._ ― comentó Kurama un momento después. Y Naruto le dio la razón. ―… _aunque también sea el motivo de tu torpeza el día de hoy…_

Pero, odiaba cuando sacaba a relucir su torpeza.

― ¿No podrías solo olvidarte de eso? …Kurama.

― _No lo creo posible, Naruto. Mi memoria es mucho mejor que la que poseen ustedes los humanos._ ― respondió el zorro, literalmente.

Naruto regresó la vista hasta el pergamino, mientras pensaba.

Recordando lo sucedido por la mañana, Naruto agradecía de cierta forma el que Kurama no estuviera sellado en su interior en esta vida, ya que si su memoria era tan buena como decía, le molestaría a cada oportunidad que tuviera con la influencia que tenía Sasuke sobre él (en todos los sentidos), como castigo por perturbar a poca paz que le quedara. Apartando esos pensamientos, se acomodó una vez más en su sitio y realizó los sellos con sus manos para al fin, iniciar decentemente el traspaso de chakra.

Ya verían lo que lograba si se lo proponía.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Sasuke todavía se encaminaba hacia la salida. Comenzaba a considerar que su presencia durante las trasferencia de chakra que hacía Naruto, sería algo contraproducente en estos momentos. Debido a eso, decidió que mantenerse alejado por ese día sería lo mejor.

Naruto estaba siendo demasiado impaciente después de lo que sucedió entre ellos más temprano por la mañana, y eso, hacía que se distrajera con demasiada facilidad. Aunque no podía negar que en parte, aquel detalle le hacía inmensamente feliz.

― ¿Sasuke?

Una voz conocida interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole dar cuenta de que se encontraba bastante lejos del templo, y más cerca de la calle de lo que creía.

― Hola―. Continuó ella después, con la voz algo fatigada por el esfuerzo y Sasuke solo asintió en respuesta.

Era Sakura, quien lucía bastante diferente a como lo hacía usualmente. Llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y su cabello aunque recogido, adquiría un aire diferente al estar sujeto ahora por otro motivo, aunque claro, seguía siendo indiscutiblemente rosa.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― Se interesó ella.

―…realmente, no puedo quejarme. ―. Respondió Sasuke, con una inesperada afabilidad, considerando todas las confusiones de los anteriores días y la felicidad con la se reencontró aquella misma mañana, en los brazos de Naruto.

― Vaya, jamás te había visto tan tranquilo…― Comentó ella, hasta que de pronto, vislumbró algo más en él. ― No. Es otra cosa. ― Casi murmuró.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ― Sasuke preguntó, evitando adentrarse en ese tema, distrayéndola, pues conocía el nivel de percepción que poseía Sakura en esta vida y no quería discutir ese tema con ella.

― No puedo quejarme tampoco ―. Ella sonrió, dio un vistazo alrededor y prosiguió. ― Es extraño encontrarte en un lugar como este… ― señaló al templo. ― Pero, supongo que como siempre tienes tus razones.

― Las tengo.

― ¿Mi hermano está contigo? ― Preguntó Sakura, antes de beber un poco de agua de la botella que llevaba con ella.

― Si, allí adentro ―. Respondió él con sinceridad.

Sakura llevó un mechón perdido de su cabello detrás de su oreja y algo preocupada, continuó: ― ¿Él… está bien?

― Lo está... ― Aseguró. ― ¿No has hablado con él? ― Cuestionó Sasuke, considerando extraño que ella le preguntara a él por el estado su hermano y no directamente a Naruto.

― Solo por mensajes…― explicó ella. ― He estado ocupada, con el hospital.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, examinándola. Sakura parecía verdaderamente preocupada por Naruto, pero él dudaba que esta se debiera simplemente a su anterior ingreso al hospital. Tomando en cuenta que ella era la mejor amiga de su prima, era probable que también se relacionara con Hinata de alguna forma, quien posiblemente no se encontraría muy bien en estos momentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre Hinata…

Alejando de sí un indicio de culpabilidad que no venía al caso, decidió tranquilizar a Sakura con respecto al estado de Naruto.

― No deberías preocuparte. Naruto está bastante bien… ― le dijo, pero dudando sobre cómo Naruto se sentía realmente, después de terminar con aquello que él no consideró una relación con Hinata, quien ha sido su amiga desde hace mucho.

― Me alivia saber eso… ― Sakura comentó, y sonrió también al ver como Sasuke inevitablemente dirigía su mirada hacia el templo. ― Sasuke. ― le llamó retomando su atención. ― Sé que esto sonará extraño… pero, te encargo a Naruto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse confundido… ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó, queriendo ser precavido.

Sakura rió.

― No te alarmes, Sasuke. Es simplemente eso. Sé que se han vuelto muy cercanos en el último tiempo. ― Sasuke no podía negarle eso, por lo que terminó por aceptar su encargo. Ella continuó. ― Y una última cosa ― dijo, avanzando unos pasos hacia adelante, antes de emprender nuevamente la marcha. ― ¡Olvida lo que te dije de no acercarte demasiado!... ¡Y dile a Naruto que uno de estos días iré a verle! ― agregó al final, levantando la voz mientras se despedía de él con una mano antes de comenzar a correr con propiedad, continuando su camino.

Sasuke emitió un chasquido. No necesitaba que le dijeran eso porque él ya lo había decidido desde hace mucho. Él no interferiría si tenía pareja… pero, si Naruto le decía que no estaba con alguien más, no habría dudado en dar su paso y aunque hubiesen pasado meses para que eso pasara, hubiera esperado, porque sabía que no sería fácil (sino imposible) para él, dejar de quererlo.

Relajándose un poco más, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kaya. ¿En qué momento había aparecido?

― Ahora me agrada. ― soltó la pequeña de la nada, evidentemente refiriéndose a Sakura, quien ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

― Hn. Y… ¿por qué te desagradaba? ― preguntó Sasuke, quien a pesar de saber la respuesta, quería oírla de la pequeña.

― Porque te quería lejos de Naruto. ― confesó Kaya, esta vez con claridad.

― Ya veo… ― dijo Sasuke ― Aunque sigo sin entender por qué te preocupa tanto esto, Kaya.

La pequeña acercó su mano de a la de Sasuke para tomarla y este no le rechazó. Desde el día en que Naruto fue internado, hacían eso cuando uno de los dos necesitaba fuerza para algo. Y esta vez, era la pequeña quien lo necesitaba.

― Yo fui una adulta también, Sasuke. Sé que se siente tener el amor, y perderlo después. ― Explicó, con ese aire de adultez que Sasuke sentía en ella cada vez en menor medida en los últimos días, mientras lo tiraba de la mano para iniciar su camino hacia algún lugar lejos del templo.

― ¿Ahora adónde vamos? ― preguntó él, con su seriedad habitual.

― Por comida… Kurama no quiere que vuelvas hasta el almuerzo.

Sasuke bufó, pero se dejó conducir, ya que no planeaba acercarse nuevamente a Naruto hasta esa hora sin que tuvieran que decírselo. Además, sabía exactamente por qué había enviado solamente a Kaya con él. Estaba más que claro que la comida ese día, correría por su cuenta.

.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Sasuke esperaba pacientemente sentado en la puerta trasera del templo, a que Kurama y Naruto terminaran con el último esfuerzo del día en el traspaso del chakra. Se encontraba allí ahora, ya que además de que el zorro no le quería cerca de Naruto ese día, estaba siendo la primera noche más helada de ese otoño y extrañamente, ese día no estaba preparado para ese clima.

Kaya, por otro lado, estaba en los brazos de Jin durmiendo una vez más mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Ellos eran realmente cercanos, de una forma que no podía explicar todavía. El cariño, la lealtad y el respeto que ese hombre le profería a esa niña era casi imposible de encontrar en otras personas y sabía, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla. El hombre ya estaba curado de sus heridas pero aun así permanecía allí, conviviendo el zorro, y a pesar de tener la posibilidad de irse de allí y llevarse a Kaya con él, no lo había hecho. Seguramente se tratara de una petición de la pequeña.

Al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el bosque, pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad las siluetas de Kurama y de Naruto, este último caminando más lentamente, al igual que el día anterior. Preocupado, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ellos a medio camino.

― _Te dije que eso era demasiado, Naruto…_ ― Kurama le dijo a Naruto, deteniéndose para esperarle un poco.

― Así parece…― respondió Naruto, y luego rió sin ganas.

Kurama no respondió, claramente molesto.

― Bien, hoy sí que luces como la mierda, Naruto. ― comentó Sasuke, anunciando su presencia.

― ¿De quién crees que es la culpa…? ― objetó Naruto.

Kurama, por su parte, se acercó más a Sasuke quien estaba un poco desconcertado por la respuesta de Naruto, más lastimera que defensiva, antes de dirigirse a él.

― _Ya conoces a Naruto, Uchiha. Si se trata de ti, da más de lo que debería…_ ― Sasuke se tensó. ― _Ahora sirve de algo y ayúdale a caminar. Casi se desmaya allí atrás…_

Sasuke se apresuró en llegar al lado de Naruto y pasó unos de sus brazos sobre su hombro para servirle de soporte.

― Eres un idiota. ― le reprendió Sasuke, pues Naruto parecía haber recibido una gran paliza. Solo que no habían habido ni golpes ni amenazas. Era solo la expresión física de su cansancio mental.

― Así soy yo… ― respondió Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendió de nuevo. Debía estar verdaderamente agotado como para no contestarle como siempre hacía.

―…

― Creo que avancé bastante hoy-tebayo… ― Sasuke le miró y pudo distinguir entre las sombras, que este sonreía con orgullo.

― No tengo dudas de ello…― dijo él en respuesta, y Naruto soltó un sonido que pretendía ser una risa. Sasuke continuó, irritado al no haber previsto que Naruto se sobre-esforzaría demasiado.―… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo―. Pidió después. ― Ir a tu propio ritmo es lo más seguro para ti, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto le respondió con un leve asentimiento.

.

Después de que Jin se encargara de llevar a Kaya en brazos para dejarla en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, y de que Sasuke cargara con Naruto nuevamente hasta el asiento del copiloto, los tres partieron de regreso a casa. Mirando de reojo a su copiloto, que pocos minutos después de estar al interior del auto se dejó llevar por el sueño, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el Naruto que quería superarle y demostrarle que era digno de reconocimiento.

¿Cómo habría sido este Naruto a esa edad? ¿Habría sido así de temerario al hacer las cosas?

Esperaba que no, ya que realmente lucía como un verdadero desastre en ese momento a pesar de no haber estado en una lucha física. A Sasuke le hubiese gustado poder tomar su lugar en ese momento, después de todo, aunque no estuvieran conectados por su chakra como en su otra vida, podía decir de todas formas que de igual manera, era capaz de sentir su dolor… o su agotamiento, en este caso. Apenas despertara, se aseguraría de decirle que podía lograr lo que quería sin llegar a ser tan extremo como en su vida pasada, como cuando dijo que si se enfrentaban morirían juntos… Al final no habían muerto, pero perder un brazo no había cambiado nada. Al menos, Sasuke había sentido que una parte de sí murió aquel día, dando cabida a algo más.

Estacionándose apropiadamente, y apagando por fin el motor del auto junto a su hogar, Sasuke observó a sus dos compañeros de viaje todavía dormidos. Debía encargarse de ellos, uno a la vez.

― Naruto… ― dijo, llamando al otro en un intento por despertarle, pero no hubo respuesta. Tocando su hombro, volvió a llamarle y un leve quejido en respuesta salió de sus labios. ― Naruto, escúchame… ― le llamó nuevamente, y ahora sí pudo ver que los ojos azules intentaban prestarle atención con mucho esfuerzo.

― ¿Hm? ¿Dónde… estamos? ― balbuceó Naruto, aún medio dormido.

― Estamos de vuelta. Iré a dejar a Kaya a su habitación y volveré contigo ¿Está bien? ― Naruto hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza que Sasuke interpretó como un asentimiento, por lo que prosiguió con su quehacer.

Un minuto más tarde, mientras llevaba a Kaya en brazos hacia el interior de la habitación que ahora era prácticamente suya, logró distinguir que esa noche ella realmente estaba durmiendo de manera profunda, ya que ni siquiera el frío del exterior le había provocado algún cambio. Tras recostarla sobre la cama, le sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta para luego cubrirla con la ropa de cama.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se alejó de la habitación para hacerse cargo de Naruto esta vez. Esperaba que ahora estuviese algo más despierto, para poder llevarlo hasta su casa con mayor facilidad. Definitivamente, no se imaginaba cargándole al estilo princesa como hizo con Kaya un momento atrás, por lo que decidido a despertarlo para encaminarle hasta su casa, apresuró sus pasos mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Sin embargo, al llegar al primer piso, se llevó una sorpresa.

Naruto estaba de pie, en la entrada, dando pasos lentos para introducirse más en la casa con los ojos a medio abrir pero claramente sin ver nada de forma consciente. Había olvidado por completo que Naruto sufría de sonambulismo, por lo que no se esperaba algo como eso. Prestando más atención, Sasuke notó un leve movimiento en la boca del otro y si ponía mayor atención, podía oírle susurrar algo, aunque no comprendía nada de lo decía.

Se acercó hasta Naruto con cuidado, interponiéndose en su camino mientras le tocaba el cabello junto al rostro con suavidad. Necesitaba que despertara.

― Naruto... ¿Puedes oírme? ― El nombrado no le respondió, ni abrió más los ojos, simplemente se quedó quieto, recargando un poco el rostro en la mano que le tocaba. ― Naruto, tienes que despertar.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio solo se acercó más a él y en un torpe movimiento le abrazó, un agarre no muy fuerte ni estable, debido a que todavía estaba dormido.

― S-sasu…― dijo Naruto, lo único entendible se la serie de murmullos que llevaba diciendo.

Sasuke suspiró.

Aquello se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que había pensado, pues al parecer, Naruto no tenía miras de despertar, no cuando había dado con su objetivo. Pensando exactamente en qué hacer, él se dejó abrazar por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a sentir que la fuerza puesta en el abrazo se hacía más grande ¿Era eso posible?, y que Naruto comenzaba a moverse hacia adelante otra vez, pero ahora, con él a cuestas.

― Naruto. ― Le dijo, algo irritado, pues sus pies no se movían con normalidad al estar envuelto en el abrazo, pero el otro no reaccionaba. ― **Naruto** ― Habló más fuerte todavía, obligado a aferrarse a la ropa de alguien que estaba dormido para no caer (algo muy absurdo, la verdad) mientras él otro volvía sus pasos cada vez más rápidos considerando que seguía dormido.

Sasuke dio un rápido vistazo a su espalda y vio que si seguían en esa dirección, sus pies chocarían con las escaleras. Chasqueó fuertemente antes de tomar con más fuerza a Naruto. ― **Maldición, Naruto**. **¡Despierta de una vez, Usuratonk-!** ― Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No alcanzó a levantar el pie para subir el escalón a sus espaldas, tropezó con él y el vacío en la boca de su estómago le indicó lo que seguía. Ambos cayeron con un golpe fuerte en el lugar, Sasuke con su espalda contra las escaleras y Naruto sobre él, haciendo que la caída doliera más de lo esperado.

― Ugh… ¿Cuánto pesas en realidad, Naruto?… ― Preguntó más para sí mismo, mirando a Naruto todavía con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor y la molestia. ―… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tenía una caída como esta? ― preguntó, burlándose de sí mismo.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que quedó afirmada por uno de los escalones. Esperaba que esa caída hubiese despertado a Naruto al fin pero, después de varios minutos de inútil espera, volvió a mirar a quien le tenía "prisionero" contra las escaleras y que afirmado contra su pecho, dormía como un bebé. Inspiró con fuerza, para darse paciencia e intentar despertarle una vez más.

― **Naruto**. ― Pero este seguía sin despertar, a pesar de que estaba tirándole un poco del cabello. Un tic que no sabía que tenía, apareció en una de sus cejas cuando vio a Naruto removerse sobre él, acomodándose otra vez. ― **¡Despierta, maldita sea!** ― casi gritó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima.

Con el movimiento brusco, y para alivio de Sasuke, Naruto pareció medio reaccionar alejándose un poco, pero su expresión se volvió tan dolorosa que por un momento, Sasuke se arrepintió de haberlo alejado con tanta brusquedad…claro, hasta que sintió como Naruto que se aferraba a él con todavía más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su abdomen.

― ¡Qué-!

―…n-no te…yas…― alcanzó a distinguir Sasuke entre nuevos balbuceos.

" _No te vayas"_

Al pronunciar esa frase en su mente, y con un recuerdo fugaz de una de sus conversaciones con Sakura sobre Naruto, todo el enfado que podía estar sintiendo hacia él por tenerlos en aquella situación, se fue para no regresar. En cambio, lo que sentía cada vez que despertaba tiempo atrás, sin poder cambiar absolutamente nada de lo que en sus recuerdos sucedía, trajo de vuelta la angustia que creyó perdida esa misma mañana.

Había olvidado por completo que aunque él era a quien Naruto buscaba mientras dormía, no lo hacía por una razón agradable.

Sintiéndose un poco mal, tomó una decisión.

Con determinación, tomó el rostro de Naruto con sus manos y acercó el suyo propio al de él.

― Si no despiertas con esto, te golpearé para que lo hagas, Usuratonkachi. ― dijo seriamente, antes de besarlo. No era precisamente la mejor idea que se le pudiese ocurrir, pero nada más había funcionado.

Naruto, aún entre sueños, comenzó a responderle con leves movimientos y tras solo unos segundos, se empujó más hacia Sasuke.

Este no sabía si celebrar o molestarse ante su efusividad… el idiota besaba bien hasta cuando dormía ¿Sería su instinto? Abrió un poco sus ojos para ver si algo había cambiado, pero no era así, por lo que cuando Naruto abrió su boca solo un poco para poder respirar, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad y profundizó más el beso.

― Hmn. ― Naruto dio un gemido ahogado y Sasuke abrió los ojos para verificar su avance. Naruto estaba despertando ¡Por fin! ― ¿Hm…? ― soltó mientras pestañeaba, y cuando enfocó sus ojos en los negros que le miraban demasiado cerca, un sonido de asombro resonó a través de su garganta. ― ¡HNM!

Sasuke le dejó libre y Naruto, alejándose bruscamente, cayó sobre su trasero mientras respiraba agitadamente frente a la escalera, donde Sasuke estaba sentado mirándole con aburrimiento y los labios todavía húmedos por lo que habían estado haciendo. El recién despertado, sintió su rostro enrojecer mucho más de lo que pudo hacerlo antes y solo cuando Sasuke le sonrió, fue capaz de hablar.

― ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Te aprovechaste de mí mientras dormía!? ― preguntó sin controlar sus palabras, y luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba… ― ¡Espera!… ¿¡Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí!?

Sasuke suspiró, cansado, pero aliviado de por fin haberlo despertado. Independiente del método que uso para lograrlo.

― ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Idiota…Kaya está durmiendo ―. Le dijo Sasuke, levantándose por fin de la escalera y acercándose a Naruto, hasta acuclillarse frente a él.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba la expresión de Naruto que todavía estaba ruborizado, avergonzándolo a él también en el camino. Y con justa razón, pues estrictamente hablando, se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de un sonámbulo, aunque no tenía ni idea de que estos pudiesen besar mientras dormían, cómo lo había hecho Naruto.

Descartó la idea de inmediato, después de todo, el mismo Naruto le había dicho que su "sonambulismo" no era normal. Nada en él lo era realmente.

― ¿Sasuke?

Volviendo a encaminar sus pensamientos por el camino correcto, le explicaría como había llegado hasta allí.

― Llegaste hasta aquí caminando dormido desde el auto… ― le explicó Sasuke al fin. ― Estabas buscándome… ― Y la mirada de Naruto se volvió un tanto distante y él podía intuir el por qué.

― Ya veo…Yo… creí que ya no volvería-tebayo, después de lo de hoy…

Sasuke distinguió con dolor, todo el desconcierto que envolvió a Naruto y el asombro ante los miedos que permanecían en su interior. Él también los conocía, y podía comprenderlo. Sasuke conocía que su mayor miedo también era perder al otro, pero el dolor de Naruto, venía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el piso, para equilibrarse de mejor manera y atrajo a Naruto en un abrazo para hablarle al oído.

― No volveré a irme, Naruto. ― Le aseguró, y sintió a Naruto tensarse levemente, para luego ceder por completo y devolverle el abrazo. ― No iré a ninguna parte, si no vienes conmigo ―. Añadió.

Sintió a Naruto reír un poco, y se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

― Parece que esto no terminará nunca-tebayo.

― Eso no lo sabemos… ― dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una de sus manos a Naruto para que se levantara del suelo. ― Así que te quedarás aquí hoy. ― determinó Sasuke, completamente seguro de querer evitar que Naruto repitiera su búsqueda, al menos por esa noche.

― ¿Cómo dices? ― dijo el otro, por fin de pie frente a Sasuke.

― No armes tanto jaleo, Naruto. Solo…no quiero que esto se repita. ―Explicó, antes de dirigirse al exterior para dejar todo en orden, y luego al entrar, asegurando todo debidamente.

Naruto solo le veía realizar todo paso por paso. Creyó ver a Sasuke caminar un poco extraño, pero lo atribuyó a su falta de sueño. Permaneciendo junto a las escaleras y tapando su boca, recordó el cómo le había despertado… ¿En verdad lo había hecho con un beso? Estaba seguro de que debían existir muchas maneras para hacerlo evitando ese tipo de situaciones…además, ser atacado de esa manera sin saberlo le parecía injusto. Jamás creyó que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Aunque pensándolo bien, últimamente Sasuke estaba lleno de sorpresas, como el que le invitase a quedarse esa misma noche…

― Naruto. ― Oyó como Sasuke le llamaba desde atrás. Estaba tres escalones más arriba en la escalera y toda luz a su alrededor se había apagado. Naruto podía ver solo parte de su rostro gracias a la tenue luz que entraba desde la calle. ― Sube. Aunque dormiste en el viaje de regreso, debes descansar.

Naruto le siguió, esperando que le dijera dónde dormiría, pero cuando lo vio entrar en su propia habitación y encender la luz, se detuvo.

― Puedes dormir en mi habitación. ― Le dijo, mientras se acercaba al armario y sacaba uno de sus pijamas. ― Ten. ― le dijo arrojándoselo a las manos. Naruto las tomó. ― Deberían quedarte, ya que somos parecidos. ― dijo, refiriéndose a su estructura corporal.

― Sasuke…

― ¿Hn?

― ¿Y tú? ― preguntó, cuando vio que Sasuke comenzaba a cambiarse para dormir.

Sasuke se detuvo por un instante, luego habló.

― Iré a la sala. No me matará dormir en el sofá una noche― Dijo.

― Pero… ¿No tenías otra habitación-tebayo? ― preguntó, refiriéndose a aquella que se encontraba frente al estudio donde encontró el libro, aquella noche tan lejana para él ahora.

Sasuke terminó de cambiarse en silencio, y tiró su ropa en un cesto de ropa sucia que estaba en el baño antes de contestar.

― Yo jamás ocupo esa habitación. Era de mis padres. ― dijo, recordando el porqué no quería utilizarla.

A veces, tenía la sensación que su padre todavía estría esperándolo allí por las noches, después de despertar asustado por las pesadillas. Un momento después, observó a Naruto quien se movió de donde estaba a paso demasiado lento, y dirigiéndose hasta él le devolvió lo que le había prestado.

― Será mejor que duerma en mi propia casa, Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y se interpuso entre Naruto y la salida, cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Sabes?… puedo ver que caerás dormido apenas toques una superficie aceptable para descansar, Naruto. Si no te hubiese llamado antes, te habrías dormido de pie junto a la escalera ― Naruto le vio con sorpresa. ― Tus ojos a medio cerrar te delatan más de lo que crees.

Naruto frunció el ceño, recordando un detalle que dejó pasar antes.

― Tú también te ves mal, Sasuke. ― contraatacó Naruto, sin que este se lo esperara. ― De hecho, tu postura se ve extraña ― Era cierto, pensó Sasuke, todavía estaba un tanto adolorido por la caída. ― También necesitas una cama.

― ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? Idiota. ― enfatizó Sasuke, acercándose más a él. ― Caíste con todo tu peso sobre mí allí, en la escalera.

Naruto se sorprendió de nuevo, seguramente atando cabos de cómo fue a caer justo frente a esta, después de despertar por el beso que le dio.

― Eso no cambia lo que pienso, bastardo. Déjame salir.

Una lucha silenciosa de miradas se libró entre ambos y Sasuke sabía, que no podría ganar. Naruto era demasiado testarudo y podría estar allí mirándolo todo la noche por pura fuerza de voluntad. Así que resignado a evitar que Naruto se sobre-exigiera todavía más, se quitó del camino, pero cuando Naruto se dirigía abrir la puerta lo vio desvanecerse por un instante y casi caer al piso. Un segundo más tarde y hubiese caído de bruces contra la puerta y el piso, si él no le hubiera detenido entre sus brazos.

―…Te lo dije, esto fue demasiado por un día. ― le reprochó Sasuke y Naruto emitió un sonido que pretendía ser una risilla nerviosa, sin querer darle la razón a pesar de la situación.

Con cuidado y todavía afirmándolo, Sasuke apagó la luz con una de sus manos y le dirigió junto a la cama. A regañadientes, Naruto dejó que le ayudara a quitarse la chaqueta y el suéter que llevaba, dejándole solo la camiseta puesta. Luego se sentó en la cama y el mismo se quitó los zapatos. Sasuke solo lo dejó con su terquedad. Después, sin que tuviera que decir una palabra, Naruto se acomodó en la cama debajo de las mantas mirando hacia él, algo irritado.

― No tenías que hacer esto-tebayo… ― escuchó que le decía, pensando todavía, en que se marcharía a dormir a la sala.

Pero esta vez estaba equivocado.

El desconcierto en los ojos de Naruto fue demasiado grande al verlo recostarse a su lado, quedando ambos frente a frente.

― ¿Esto está bien para ti? ― le preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto con los ojos brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad, no le respondió, simplemente se movió más cerca de él, en clara búsqueda de refugio y Sasuke, quien había decidido que ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, lo atrajo hacía sí posando su brazo en la espalda del otro. Había entendido repentinamente que, si se quedaba junto con Naruto esa noche, si las pesadillas que eran sus memorias volvían, no significarían absolutamente nada al despertar. Y Naruto, estando a su lado, no tendría que levantarse a ningún sitio en su búsqueda.

Porque Naruto estaba ahí para él ahora, al igual que él, quien no volvería a alejarse de Naruto nunca más.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola~_

 _¿Qué les puedo decir sobre este capítulo? ¡Al fin se aclaró todo!_

 _Eso fue bastante agotador la verdad…Nuevamente, espero poder haber expresado de buena forma lo que sentían los personajes, tanto Naruto, como Sasuke._

 _Personalmente, ¡me pone demasiado feliz que estén juntos al fin!_

 _El Sasuke confundido y temeroso se terminó cuando se dio cuenta de que nada le impedía mostrar lo que sentía, y Naruto, bueno, creo que hice que se sobre-esforzara demasiado a causa del entusiasmo… pero eso trajo algo bueno al final… ¿Verdad?_

 _Poco a poco esto se va acercando a su final, y todavía quedan dudas por resolver… y creo que son dudas clave, para el desenlace de la historia._

 _Sin más, Hasta la próxima actualización~ :D_


	15. Capítulo 13 La partida - Parte 1

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** Un intento de lemon/ SNS/ OC.

 _SARAHI:_ _Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te encante la historia ^-^ Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 **Notas:** ¡Con este solo faltan dos capítulos para el final! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo…y esperar. :D

¡Disfruten el cap.!

.

.

.

La partida

Parte 1 ~En proceso~

.

.

.

La luz de un nuevo día cubrió el rostro de Naruto, obligándole a abrir los ojos después de la que pudo ser la noche de descanso más reparadora que tuvo en mucho tiempo. Al principio, no reconoció del todo el sitio en que se encontraba pero, la calidez que provenía desde su espalda le recordó donde estaba. La noche anterior, Sasuke prácticamente le había obligado a quedarse a dormir allí y sin que se lo esperara, este terminó por dormir a su lado.

Sinceramente, la noche anterior no pudo estar más que sorprendido tras encontrarse con la realidad que todavía le perseguía. Realmente había tenido la esperanza de que aquel problema -su sonambulismo-, se hubiese marchado junto a sus inseguridades con respecto a lo que Sasuke sentía por él, pero al parecer su condición estaba ligada a algo más.

Frunciendo el ceño con molestia ante aquellos pensamientos, cambió su postura sobre la cama y se volteó, quedando recostado sobre su costado derecho. Sasuke, frente a él, dormía con la espalda sobre la cama y con rostro levemente volteado en su dirección. Lucía en perfecta calma. Sin poder evitarlo, aquella noche en que sin pensárselo ni un minuto le abrazó para sacarle de su pesadilla, regresó a su mente. Aquella vez no había comprendido para nada el porqué se sintió tan desconsolado y angustiado por ver a Sasuke así, y pensó que tal vez hubiese sido por que le consideraba un amigo. Actualmente sabía que había sido por algo que iba más allá de eso. Y ahora, que le veía tan calmado y durmiendo a gusto, una calidez reconfortante inundó el corazón de Naruto.

Moviendo unos de los oscuros mechones de cabello fuera del rostro lleno de calma de su compañero, Naruto murmuró: ―… ¿Por qué se ve tan bien, incluso cuando duerme…?

Los labios de Sasuke se extendieron en una media sonrisa después de que su pregunta terminara, y tras alcanzar la mano con que Naruto le había reacomodado el cabello, Sasuke le respondió.

― ¿Cómo podría responder a eso…? Naruto. ― dijo, claramente satisfecho por haber oído ese "elogio" en forma de pregunta, para abrir los ojos un segundo después.

Naruto se sorprendió.

―… Estabas despierto.

― Hn. ―Naruto agradeció el no haber dicho más cosas vergonzosas mientras el otro parecía dormir, y Sasuke dejó ir su mano antes de continuar. ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó, mientras le hacía un claro examen con su mirada.

Naruto rió un poco ante la preocupación del otro.

― Bien ― Respondió ― No había dormido así desde hace mucho tiempo-ttebayo.

― Ya veo… ― Dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de verlo directamente.

Naruto se sintió nervioso de pronto, envuelto en ese extraño silencio. Sasuke parecía evaluar su expresión todavía, como si no se convenciera del todo de que estuviera bien. De repente, el nerviosismo dio paso a la preocupación ya que recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho la noche pasada, que _él_ había caído encima suyo la noche anterior, aprisionándolo contra las escaleras.

― Y tú, ¿estás bien? ― dijo recordando su forma extraña al andar después de la caída, y Sasuke se mostró algo confuso. ― Ayer… ¿No dijiste que caímos sobre las escaleras?

Sasuke recuperó su temple calmado, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

― Estoy bien ―. Le respondió, y Naruto se alivió por ello. ― No ―. Dijo, de pronto, contradiciéndose a sí mismo mientras desviaba levemente la mirada. ― Creo que hay algo más, también―. Agregó al final, con calidez en su tono de voz al darse cuenta de algo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó Naruto, afirmando su antebrazo sobre la cama para levantarse y mirar mejor al otro.

― Anoche… dormí sin que ningún recuerdo surgiera en mi memoria―. Dijo Sasuke con calma. ― Tal vez… se deba a que estuviste aquí conmigo, Naruto.

Él pudo darse cuenta de que Sasuke realmente intentaba creer en la posibilidad de aquello. Una alegría ya conocida se instaló en interior de Naruto, al considerar la idea de haber podido ayudar a Sasuke con sus "pesadillas", a pesar de que todavía no estuvieran seguros de ello y aunque solo hubiese sido por esa única noche.

Después de un segundo, Sasuke imitó su postura, levantándose un poco con ayuda de su antebrazo y quedando a la misma altura que Naruto sobre la cama.

― Y al parecer, también sirvió contigo… ― Sasuke estaba claramente aliviado.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Naruto. ― ¿Cómo podría haberme ayudado-ttebayo…?

― Anoche no volviste a aferrarte a mí en ningún momento. ― Explicó, dibujando una sonrisa. ― No como ese día, después de decirte la verdad…

Haciendo memoria, aquel día realmente había estado buscando tomar la camiseta de Sasuke estando aún medio adormilado junto al sofá, y lo más probable era que _sí_ le hubiese sostenido con la mano mientras dormía (aunque no había preguntado para confirmarlo). Este día, en cambio, había despertado verdaderamente tranquilo y para nada ansioso, a diferencia de aquella mañana. Al parecer, el saber que dormía al lado de Sasuke y que este no se marcharía de nuevo, modificó su situación solo un poco.

― Tienes razón…No había pensado en eso ―. Dijo Naruto, sin disimular su asombro.

―Hn…― enunció Sasuke, divertido, seguramente esperando la respuesta salida de sus labios.

De pronto vio como Sasuke se aproximaba más hacia él, quedando sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia.

― ¿Q-qué pasa? ― Naruto tragó saliva al verle tan cerca.

― Creo que fue una buena idea, haberme quedado anoche… ― Dijo Sasuke con suavidad.

Las palabras llegaron a Naruto como una caricia. Sasuke estaba verdaderamente aliviado por haber decidido permanecer allí con él. Abrió un poco la boca buscando una respuesta, pero no la encontró hasta que los ojos del otro se dirigieron por un instante hasta sus labios, esos que no se atrevían a decir nada.

Con lentitud, Naruto posó su mano en la nuca de Sasuke, aproximándose al otro con cuidado sin dejar de mirarlo los ojos. Unió sus frentes brevemente, como si pidiera permiso para agradecerle de aquella manera, antes de disponerse en el ángulo perfecto para besarlo. Sasuke se dejó guiar. La proximidad entre ambos se volvió mucho más estrecha en un instante, sintiendo el hormigueo de la expectación previa al contacto suave de los labios… cuando el sonido de una risilla cómplice llegó hasta sus oídos.

Sasuke se alejó de él en un reflejo instantáneo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Naruto, un poco sobresaltado por el alejamiento del otro desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, encentrándose sorpresivamente con el intruso, quien cerró inmediatamente la puerta después de darse cuenta de que él la había notado.

" _¿¡Kaya-chan!?"_ Pensó, abriendo más los ojos y enrojeciendo, al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su presencia.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Sasuke, todavía frente a él, recuperó su semblante de seriedad habitual y se volteó hacia la entrada con rapidez, provocando que la mano que Naruto mantenía en su nuca le dejara ir.

― Volveré. ― Dijo Sasuke entonces, antes de encaminarse hasta la entrada.

Mientras veía como este se alejaba y salía de la habitación, Naruto apretó los labios con fuerza para dejar ir la expectación que dejó en él el acercamiento interrumpido entre ellos, y se lanzó de bruces hacia la cama.

" _¿Por qué nos interrumpieron justo en esta situación-dattebayo?"_

Escondió el rostro sobre la cama por la vergüenza de ser descubiertos en ese tipo de situación, por una niña. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, era solo Kaya después de todo.

Relajándose solo un poco, se mantuvo en su refugio por unos segundos. Esperaba que Sasuke solucionara esa situación de la mejor manera, sin embargo ¿Realmente estaba bien dejarle eso a él?… Sasuke no parecía muy alterado después de sentir su interrupción, pero las apariencias con él no significaban nada. Sería mejor ir viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Saliendo de su escondite, Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija sobre la puerta cerrada e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se levantó de la cama y sigilosamente acercó hasta ella para intentar escuchar el intercambio que ocurría allí afuera. Con curiosidad, se afirmó en la puerta con cuidado, logrando captar las voces amortiguadas de Kaya y Sasuke a través de la puerta. Para su suerte, se encontraban en el pasillo todavía.

―… _¿Por qué has abierto sin llamar a la puerta?_ ― La voz pausada de Sasuke daba a entender que estaba manteniendo su enfado bajo control. Era la misma voz que te advertía que estaba a punto de salirse de control.

Por un momento, Naruto sintió temor por Kaya.

― _Creía que estabas solo_. ― Sin embargo, ella respondió tan tranquilamente que Naruto ya no sabía que esperar de aquello. Bueno, desde el principio supieron que ella no se atemorizaba con facilidad.

Las palabras de Sasuke, cubiertas de resignación, preguntaron después:

― _¿Qué necesitas?_

―…

Un momento pasó y el curioso todavía apoyado en la puerta no oía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué Kaya no respondía? Otros segundos pasaron, poniendo a Naruto de los nervios ante el intercambio de palabras tan pausado entre ambos. Aún así, para él aquella interacción entre Kaya y Sasuke era completamente nueva, sobre todo al notar que a la niña se le hacía un tanto complicado responder a esa simple pregunta. Naruto supuso, ante el silencio del otro, que situaciones de ese tipo ya se habían dado entre ellos y que por eso Sasuke no decía nada.

― _Yo, quería ver si estabas bien._ ― Dijo Kaya, muy seriamente. _― A esta hora siempre te encuentro allá abajo. O ya estás dando vueltas aquí adentro…_

Naruto se sorprendió al saber que la pequeña se preocupaba por Sasuke. Después de todo, se suponía que ella y él realmente no se llevaban muy bien, al menos no antes de que él fuera internado en el hospital.

Sasuke suspiró del otro lado de la puerta.

―… _Como ves, estoy bien._ ― Dijo, y algo en su forma de expresarse había cambiado. El enojo se había desvanecido por completo, reemplazándolo con otra cosa.

La amabilidad en sus palabras impresionó a Naruto. Se suponía que a Sasuke no le agradaban los niños, que siempre consideró a Kaya como un enemigo adulto en el cuerpo de una niña, y a la cual había estado a punto de asesinar hace solo unos días si él mismo no hubiese abogado por ella. Era la misma amabilidad seca que le dirigía a su hijo y a Sarada en su anterior vida, aunque claro, ahora su amabilidad era mucho más palpable y fácil de asimilar. Ante ese último detalle, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa emocionada se posara en sus labios.

El fue receptor de su nueva amabilidad hacía solo un momento. Antes de ser interrumpido claro estaba.

Volvió a prestar tención.

― _Estás más que bien ahora, Sasuke. ―_ Afirmó la niña, pero Sasuke no respondió. Un segundo más tarde, la niña rió solo un poco y Naruto se preguntó que habría hecho el otro para provocar eso. ― _No quería interrumpir._

― _Lo sé._ ― Naruto dudaba sobre cuanta verdad había en eso, después de oírle contener su rabia frente a la niña hace solo un minuto.

― _¿No deberías entrar?_ ― dijo Kaya, captando la atención Naruto una vez más por el tono juguetón que ella utilizó. ― _…Naruto debe estar esperando su beso de buenos días._ ― añadió, con una inocencia claramente fingida.

Kaya estaba molestando a Sasuke sin ningún temor, y eso le hacía muchísima gracia. Sin darse cuenta hasta que el sonido agudo llegó a sus oídos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano sobre la boca. Había sido un reflejo para evitar dejar salir su risa nerviosa. El silencio que siguió a eso, tanto allí dentro como del otro lado de la puerta, se prolongó por unos segundos casi eternos.

Naruto esperaba que no le hubieran oído espiando desde allí afuera.

― _Esperaré abajo._ ― Escuchó a Kaya después, seguida por los pasos que le alejaban del lugar.

Sin oír ni una palabra más, Naruto se percató de algo… ¿Sasuke no le había dicho nada por todo eso? Kaya claramente estaba jugando con él a las bromas incluso a ese nivel ¿Tanta confianza le tenía? Se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sentado junto a la puerta reflexionando sobre ello, hasta que sintió como el pomo de la puerta giraba cerca de su oído y recordó donde estaba.

Retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo con intenciones de llegar a la cama antes de que Sasuke entrara y lo viera allí, espiando junto a la puerta, pero era algo claramente imposible. No estaba ni a mitad de camino hacia la cama cuando escuchó como el otro cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

― Debí imaginar que no te quedarías en la cama sin hacer nada, Naruto. ― Dijo Sasuke, y él, ahora de pie en el centro de la habitación se volteó para mirarle. El otro parecía un poco irritado, pero luego suspiró y se acercó hasta Naruto con lentitud. Este quería preguntarle acerca de su relación con Kaya pero, cuando una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en sus labios al estar mucho más cerca de él, Naruto no dijo nada.― Tú... ¿Tanto querías ese beso de buenos días?

Obviamente, si lo quería, pero no se lo diría directamente por la sonrisa altanera con que Sasuke se lo preguntó.

― Bastardo… ― dijo Naruto, irritado. ― ¿Tú qué crees?

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos sin moverse ni un centímetro, seguramente pensando en que responder, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. Ambos estaban a una distancia prudente ahora.

― A decir verdad, no lo sé. ― respondió, irónicamente. ― No después de que dejaras pasar dos oportunidades para dar un simple beso.

Naruto pestañeó rápido un par de veces, mientras intentaba comprender lo que Sasuke le había dicho ¿Qué él dejó pasar Qué?

― Si te hubieses acercado a mí de esta manera, no lo habría dejado pasar. ― Dijo Sasuke, acercándose nuevamente, pero siendo mucho más insinuante esta vez quedando ahora a menos de un palmo de distancia. Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza. Un momento pasó y al no suceder nada, Sasuke se alejó y sonrió.― Hn. Eres demasiado _lento_ , Usuratonkachi.

Dicho eso, tomó algunas cosas y se adentró en el baño. Inmediatamente después, Naruto se crispó y avergonzó por partes iguales cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado

 _¿¡Qué rayos sucede conmigo!?_

― ¡HA! ¡Esto no significa nada, Sasuke! ― Reclamó. ― ¡Y no soy nada lento-ttebayo!

Mirando la puerta cerrada del baño y sin oír ni una respuesta, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sacar su irritación enredándose más el pelo, sin poder creerse lo que Sasuke le había dicho y hecho. ¡Lento! Había dicho. ¡Oportunidades! Le había dicho. Y él que creía que la arrogancia de Sasuke últimamente parecía haberse esfumado, pero había vuelto a demostrársela haciéndole quedar de paso como un idiota.

Se rió lastimeramente de sí mismo por ello, claramente lo había pillado desprevenido. Sin embargo, ya encontraría una forma de devolvérsela, crearía su propia oportunidad y le demostraría que de lento él no tenía nada.

Naruto respiró profundamente y bajó las manos.

Logrando tranquilizarse con el pensamiento de buscar una "revancha", se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y se afirmó en la pared junto a ella. Ya más calmado, sé enfocó nuevamente en otras de sus dudas. Cerró los ojos y rememoró algo que regresó a su cabeza después de todo el ajetreo, lo que quiso tratar antes de todo este asunto de las "oportunidades".

Para deshacerse de la creciente irritación, bufó antes de hablar.

―Sasuke… ― lo llamó.

― _¿Qué pasa?_ … _No me convencerás con solo palabras, Naruto. ―_ Respondió el otro desde adentro, haciendo clara alusión al asunto de hace un momento.

― No se trata de eso.

―… _¿Entonces?_

― ¿Kaya ya lo sabía? ― Preguntó, sabiendo que Sasuke entendería a que se estaba refiriendo. Un simple "Hn." se escuchó desde adentro en respuesta afirmativa. Naruto rió con algo de nerviosismo. ― Eso explica su falta de reacción-ttebayo ―. Calló solo un instante, antes de continuar. ― De todas formas… ¿No debió al menos verse un poco sorprendida por encontrarnos así?

― _Kaya no se sorprendería por algo como eso... aunque ahora, su apariencia indique que sí._ ― Un vestigio de preocupación se podía leer en el tono de voz que Sasuke utilizó. Naruto quiso decir algo, pero Sasuke retomó su habla antes de que pudiera comenzar. ―… _Esa niña, debería actuar más como una._

Tras esas palabras recriminatorias, Naruto tuvo una idea acerca del origen de la preocupación de Sasuke. Seguramente en estos últimos días él había podido verla como solo una niña, pero gracias a estos sucesos recordaba que internamente no lo era. Naruto sonrió - mientras oía como caía el agua de la ducha - ante este nuevo Sasuke que pudo olvidar por momentos que ella sería un potencial enemigo con el paso de los años. Ahora entendía la amabilidad detrás de su trato con Kaya.

" _¿Y quién decía que Kaya_ _ **no**_ _era una niña?"_

Se preguntó Naruto con ironía, recordando al Sasuke que interrogaba a Kaya al inicio, sin preocuparse por lo que llegara a sentir. Luego, se acercó hasta la cama una vez más y se dispuso a esperar.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Naruto estaba por alcanzar su tiempo límite para pasar el chakra hacia el pergamino sin detenerse. Como siempre, podía sentir perfectamente como esta energía fluía por todo su cuerpo hasta salir de él a través de la mano dirigida hacia el viejo pergamino. A diferencia del día anterior, no presentó problema alguno al enfocar su concentración en esa tarea, pero a pesar de eso, Kurama había tomado la decisión de no dejar que Sasuke se acercara a él mientras hiciera esto por varios días más. Debido a eso, solo él y el zorro se encontraban allí en el bosque.

Cuando terminó el tiempo que Kurama había determinado para el traspaso seguido de chakra, Naruto abrió por fin sus ojos. Casi al llegar al límite de la media hora, se veía obligado a cerrarlos ya que sentía que su cuerpo se agotaba y, esa pequeña acción disminuía la sensación de agotamiento. Sin embargo, ese día se encontraba mucho mejor que él día anterior. Kurama por otra parte, estaba frente a él tan fresco como de costumbre, mirando hacia el sendero que les conducía de regreso el templo. Sasuke y Kaya venían hacia ellos desde la lejanía, ya que el zorro tenía que comunicarles algo importante y para eso debían estar todos juntos.

― _Si sigues con este ritmo de traspaso de chakra, podremos salir de esto pocos días._ ― Dijo Kurama a Naruto, cuando ya estaban todos allí y podían oírle con claridad.

― ¿Lo dices en serio, Kurama?

― _Así es, Naruto_ ―. Afirmó el zorro. ― _No creo que superemos los 6 días. Pero eso no quiere decir que sobrepases tus límites como hiciste ayer._

― Kurama tiene razón ―. Intervino Sasuke. ― Esto no servirá de nada si termina ocurriéndote algo malo.

― Eso ya lo sé… ― refutó Naruto.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, sin creer para nada lo que había dicho.

― _Demuéstralo entonces, Naruto. Debes encontrarte en buenas condiciones para el día en que ayudes a Kaya a regresar a casa._

Tras el recordatorio del zorro, Naruto le envió una mirada rápida a la pequeña, quien estaba de pie junto a Jin como cada vez que venía al templo. Ella le veía a su vez sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero aún así, Naruto recordó a la Kaya de esa misma mañana, aquella que reía, entendiendo que al igual que antes de recordar quién era y lo que hizo en su pasado, quería que volviera a casa sana y salva después de todo…además de querer evitar todo lo que podría pasar si ella se quedase allí, con ellos.

Debía ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

― Está bien. ― Dijo Naruto. ― Sinceramente, no creo que pueda esforzarme tanto como ayer otra vez… ― añadió, pensando en evitar a toda costa quedarse dormido, como hizo el día anterior, antes de llegar a casa.

No quería ser despertado como el día anterior, ya que ni siquiera quería pensar en qué podría ser capaz de hacer estando en ese estado por que, si fue capaz de responder a un beso… Sintió su cara arder ante él recuerdo. Ya le pagaría Sasuke por despertarle así…y por lo de esa misma mañana también.

La voz grave de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos.

―…Kurama ¿No tenías algo importante que decirnos?

― _Así es… creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan lo que se hará, cuando llegue el momento…_ ―. Dijo Kurama, haciendo clara alusión a la partida de la niña. ― _Naruto, tú serás el catalizador para que Kaya no se salga de control._

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, se llenaron de confusión. Aunque de diferentes maneras.

― ¿Catalizador? ― Preguntó Sasuke, con algo de desconfianza. ― Creí que la ayuda de Naruto se limitaría solamente a esto, Kurama.

― _Cuando dije que esto estaba en manos de Naruto, no lo dije a la ligera, Uchiha._

― Esperen… ― dijo Naruto, mientras se levantaba del sitio donde estaba sentado. ― ¿Eso quiere decir que estaré junto a Kaya cuando deba irse?

― _Siendo más específicos, le entregarás el chakra que necesite para abrir el camino que le lleve a casa._ ― Explicó el zorro.

Eso quería decir que Naruto tendría que estar a su lado y en contacto directo con ella durante todo el tiempo que conllevara su partida. Definitivamente, no podía pensar en cuál sería el resultado de todo eso. Probablemente terminaría inconsciente por un largo tiempo si requería de mucha energía…que era lo más probable.

― Necesito abrir un portal para volver a casa ―. Intervino Kaya, quien había estado como oyente todo el tiempo. ― Y…Jin también vendrá conmigo.

Tras oír esas palabras, Naruto supo con certeza que él terminaría sin saber nada del mundo, seguramente por mucho tiempo. Ya no se trataba de ayudar a solo una persona.

― _¿Sabes acaso si él podrá llegar hasta donde tú quieres ir?_ ― Le preguntó Kurama a la niña, que al parecer no tuvo conocimiento de ese detalle hasta ese preciso momento.

― Yo…no lo sé ― dijo la niña, intentando parecer dura cuando claramente estaba preocupada. ―…pero tampoco sé qué pasaría con él si me voy sola.

― Cabe la posibilidad de que muera… ― Agregó Jin después, pasando una de sus manos gentilmente por la cabeza de Kaya, tranquilizándola ― …pero aún así, esperamos que todo salga bien.

Naruto intentó pensar en qué haría él de estar en el lugar de Kaya. Miró a Sasuke y no pudo imaginarse cómo podría soportar la incertidumbre que sentiría, al no saber qué pasaría con Sasuke si estuvieran ligados de la misma forma en que Kaya y Jin lo estaban. Estaba más que claro que la única opción viable para él, sería llevarse a Sasuke consigo, por lo que entendía a la pequeña perfectamente.

Kurama, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y soltó algo parecido a un bufido de aburrimiento como respuesta, Naruto, de cierta manera admiró la devoción de Jin y su deseo de permanecer al lado de quien salvó su vida; y Sasuke, entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que todavía existía algo que mantenía presente en él la duda.

― Ustedes… ¿Decidieron esto desde el principio? ― Preguntó, y Kaya simplemente asintió.

― No podría dejarla ir sola. ― Dijo Jin junto a la pequeña, sin dudar ni por un instante.

Sasuke suspiró, resignado.

― Ya veo… Sin embargo, Kurama ― se dirigió esta vez al zorro ― ¿Esto no requerirá de más poder?

― _No necesariamente._ ― Aclaró ― _Pero, lo más seguro es que Naruto sienta el impacto de la absorción rápida del chakra dos veces seguidas y termine inconsciente por un momento._

Al ver el descontento de Sasuke por su situación, Naruto sabía que si él se negaba a hacer eso, tendría su completo apoyo. Sin embargo, si él se negaba, las cosas no terminarían de la mejor manera por lo que pensó seriamente acerca de todo lo que podría suceder.

Él ya había tenido en cuenta que tal vez se desmayaría al terminar su función como "catalizador", pero no pensó en el proceso. Intentó imaginar cómo se sentirían en su interior los impactos de absorción del chakra… ¿No sería similar a lo que sintió cuando le quitaron a Kurama durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi… o sí? Lo dudaba, ya que se suponía que en esta vida, al no ser un jinchuuriki, eso no debería afectarlo de la misma manera. Después de todo, solo sería un catalizador, tal y como dijo Kurama.

El no contendría a nadie en su interior esta vez.

Con eso en mente, tomó su decisión.

― Creo que soy capaz de soportar eso. ― Dijo Naruto al final.

Sasuke no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello.

― ¿Estás seguro, Naruto?

― Lo estoy… ― Reiteró con determinación. ― Además, me gustaría que alguien me ayudara si estuviera en la misma situación. ― Explicó Naruto, sonriendo.

Sasuke aligeró su expresión.

―…Supongo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión.

Naruto simplemente rió, ya que estaba claro que Sasuke todavía no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero aun así, intentaba aceptar su decisión. Eso le hacía feliz, aunque no dejaba de sentir un poco de miedo ante todo lo que estaba por venir. Rió más por el nerviosismo.

― Idiota… ― dijo Sasuke ― ¿Se supone que esto es gracioso?

― Claro que No. ― dijo Naruto. ― ¡Después de todo, no sabemos que podría pasar si no accedo a esto-ttebayo!

Y hablaba con la verdad. No sabían que sería de Kaya si no se marchaba antes de crecer lo suficiente. Como ellos no sabían a qué edad exactamente sufrió ella ese fatídico cambio, la incertidumbre no los dejaría vivir en paz a medida que ella fuera creciendo. Era mejor prevenir cualquier mal que se avecinara, por muy pequeño que este se viera en un principio.

― _Ahora, Naruto tiene razón._ ― Kurama añadió. ― _Mientras más rápido solucionemos esto, menos riesgo correremos de que suceda algo malo. ―_ Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. ― _Kaya abrirá su "portal" con el chakra que Naruto le entregará sin sobrepasar los límites, ya que debemos tomar en cuenta que ella puede ser corrompida por el poder en cualquier momento… ¿O me equivoco?_

Kaya respondió:

― No. Es como dijiste ―afirmó la pequeña ― si tuviera todo ese poder en mí por mucho tiempo, sé lo que puede pasar.

― Que Naruto la ayude y controle su paso, definitivamente evitara que algo malo pueda suceder ―. Agregó Jin.

Un pensamiento importante llegó a la mente de Sasuke intempestivamente, algo importante que no había notado antes.

― Díganme… ¿Cómo planeaban hacer esto antes de saber que Naruto sería de ayuda? ― Cuestionó sin dudar, y con tintes de irritabilidad. ― Casi lo asesinan ¿Recuerdan?

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó entre todos por varios segundos.

Naruto recordaba esa noche con fría claridad. La confusión sentimental que le llenaba el pecho y no le dejaba respirar, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por el terror de la amenaza de muerte y la desesperación. Y más tarde, el repentino deseo de querer sobrevivir por algo más, por algo que no todavía no conocía ni recordaba, pero que después se convertiría en la base central de su vida actual: La verdad sobre su pasado.

Todos allí, exceptuando a Jin, habían compartido ese pasado. Kaya no parecía muy complacida ante el hecho que Sasuke volvió a sacar a la luz. Kurama, por otra parte, esperaba paciente por una respuesta que al parecer ya sabía y hasta Sasuke, quien hizo la pregunta, parecía intuir lo que Jin o Kaya revelarían. Naruto tenía muy claro que él y su habilidad para manipular el chakra de los bijuus, era de hecho lo más seguro que podrían utilizar como apoyo para marcharse, pero…

― Kaya lo haría por sí misma cuando el día llegara, aunque corriera el riesgo de corromperse como antes. ― dijo Jin al final y tanto Kurama como Sasuke bufaron. Ellos esperaban esa respuesta. El hombre continuó: ― La peor opción para nosotros siempre fue no hacer nada. Por eso lo intentaríamos, aunque fuera peligroso.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, la ironía presente en sus palabras.

― Ya veo. Fue una verdadera suerte que Naruto naciera cuando lo hizo…y que no permitiera que lo asesinaran esa noche. ― agregó, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que todavía guardaba rencores por ello.

No podía culparlo por eso.

― _Si, realmente lo es, Uchiha_ ―. Dijo Kurama. ― _El que renacieran con pocos años de diferencia era demasiado poco probable…teniendo en cuenta que los motivos de su regreso y el de Kaya son totalmente diferentes._

Como siempre, no era sorpresa que Kurama supiera acerca de su motivo de regreso a pesar de que nadie se lo hubiese dicho directamente. Sasuke dio un chasquido de fastidio ante ello y Naruto rió un poco avergonzado. El zorro tenía razón al decir aquello, fue una verdadera suerte el que ellos coincidieran en el mismo tiempo y lugar. Naruto no creía que hubiera algo oculto allí más que el azar y sus consecuencias, ya que lo único que podían tener en común, sería su deseo por poder cambiar el destino que les fue concedido.

― _El día en que Kaya deba irse_ ― Siguió Kurama _. ― tendremos que alejarnos un poco de este lugar. A un lugar más aislado donde no corramos más peligros, aunque se mantendrá dentro de los lugares donde puedo movilizarme libremente._

Por alguna razón, la mirada oscurecida de Kurama le provocó mucha curiosidad a Naruto.

― ¿En qué lugar será, Kurama?

―….Eso lo verán cuando estemos allá. ― Dijo el zorro. ― Ahora, continuemos con esto.

Ninguno objetó contra ello.

Después de que se quedaran a solas una vez más, Naruto se acomodó nuevamente en el sitio de siempre y con la postura más cómoda que conocía, se preparó para otra media hora en que no podría mover nada más en su cuerpo que no fueran sus ojos y su pecho al respirar.

.

.

.

El agotamiento que sentía a nivel mental ese día, era evidentemente menor al que había sentido el día anterior. Había podido caminar con tranquilidad de regreso al templo y pudo subirse a su auto por sí mismo, sin necesidad de que Sasuke le ayudara a llegar a él. Tampoco había caído rendido ante el sueño después de iniciar el viaje como la noche anterior -algo que agradecía-, sin embargo, él no era el único al que todavía le quedaban energías. Alejando su mirada del camino frente a sus ojos, se volteó brevemente hacia el asiento trasero, encontrando allí a Kaya, quien aunque se mantenía en silencio, hoy parecía estar más despierta que en cualquier otra ocasión durante el día. Naruto sabía que ella estaba examinándolo todo el tiempo desde que salieron del templo, y más convencido estuvo cuando pudo ver un leve esbozo de sonrisa en su joven rostro.

Decidió que lo mejor para él sería no prestarle atención durante el resto del trayecto. Se le hacía extraño que aquella niña, quien había caído fácilmente rendida ante el sueño los anteriores dos días, esa noche estuviera tan campante y atenta como si aún fuese medio día. Incluso llegó a pensar que había fingido estar dormida para darle espacio a él y a Sasuke de tener una conversación y arreglar sus asuntos, pero se negaba a creer que esa niña fuera una aliada tan esmerada. Aunque de cierta forma era creíble, pues prácticamente le había obligado hace poco a insistirle a Sasuke que le escuchara de una vez, a pesar de que este no tenía intenciones de verlo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― dijo Sasuke, seguramente llamándole la atención el que estuviera negando con la cabeza fervientemente sin decir nada.

― No es nada… solo, creo que me hace mal tener tanto tiempo para pensar. ―Respondió Naruto con total seriedad. Ya que durante el tiempo que pasaba con Kurama, lo único que podía distraerle un poco era pensar, por muy alocados o estúpidos que se tornaran estos para el final del día.

Sasuke rió a su lado.

― Es posible… ya que siempre fuiste de los que seguían a sus impulsos en vez de a su mente, Naruto.

Cuando ambos cruzaron miradas por un instante, Naruto rió también. Y a pesar de querer corregir a Sasuke, pues a lo que él siempre obedeció fue a lo que su corazón le decía, sabía que de alguna forma, Sasuke ya estaba enterado de eso, pero que no quería decirlo exactamente de esa manera.

Después de que Naruto dejara de reír, Sasuke retomó sus palabras con algo de nostalgia:

― Ahora que lo pienso… siempre actuabas impulsivamente. ― Dijo ― Tal vez…nunca llegué a entender del todo tus acciones, porque ni siquiera tú sabías por qué hacías lo que hacías, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto quiso preguntarle a que se refería exactamente con ello, pero…

― Cuando lucharon contra mi pude ver eso, Naruto. ― Interrumpió Kaya, hablando por primera vez desde que subieron al auto. ― En verdad, nunca me esperé un jutsu como ese.

Sasuke sonrió después de que Kaya dijera eso, comprendiendo. Naruto en cambio, estaba claramente confundido ¿Estaban tratando el mismo tema de conversación?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Del grupo de hombres que apareció frente a mí, Naruto. ― Aclaró la niña y todo cobró sentido para él.

A su lado y sin quitar la vista del camino, Sasuke dijo:

― Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir un jutsu como ese. ― Sasuke rió. Un sonido que hubiese sido cautivante para Naruto, de no ser porque se reía de su creación.

― ¡No te burles, bastardo! ― Se exaltó Naruto. ― ¡Me tomó mucho tiempo perfeccionar esa técnica! ¡No cualquiera podía hacer ese jutsu! ― Se defendió.

La risa del otro se suavizó.

― Bueno, eso distrajo a Kaguya…― Aceptó Sasuke, reflexivo, mientras estacionaba el auto. ― Supongo que eso te da crédito. ― Agregó mirándolo directamente, antes de bajar del automóvil.

Kaya le siguió con rapidez, dejando a un Naruto irritado solo allí dentro, hasta que dignó a seguir los pasos de los otros dos. No podía creer que no tomaran en serio una técnica tan difícil de hacer -aunque hasta el día de hoy no entendía muy bien el por qué quiso desarrollar esa derivación en el pasado-… Al final, se conformaba con la idea de haber querido sacar el mejor provecho a su sexy no jutsu.

― Yo me adelantaré. ― Dijo Kaya de pronto, tomando con ambas manos unas llaves que Sasuke le pasó, antes de encaminarse hasta la casa de enfrente. ― Nos vemos.

Sasuke y él se quedaron a solas frente a su casa, mientras miraban como la niña se adentraba en lo que había sido su hogar durante el último tiempo. Naruto, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentirse impresionado por la evolución que tuvo la relación entre Sasuke y Kaya durante los últimos días. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a la confianza entre ellos dos.

― Es increíble que le hayas dado una llave. ― Dijo Naruto, sin ocultar su asombro.

A su lado, Sasuke se removió.

―…Es solo un préstamo de una vez, idiota. No le daría la llave de mi casa a cualquier persona.

Eso indicaba con más claridad todavía que la niña era especial de alguna forma. Naruto le vio con sospecha por unos segundos, intentando averiguar el punto en que esos dos coincidían tan bien, sin dar con nada claro. ¿Él le daría sus llaves a un niño o a alguno de sus alumnos? La respuesta inmediata era no, pero… ¿Y si fuera Sasuke?

Relajando su faz, decidió acercarse más hasta el otro y volver a hablar.

― Entonces… ― Se aventuraría, pues nada perdía con intentarlo. ― Si te la pidiera… ¿Me la darías a mí también, Sasuke?

Algo parecido a la sorpresa se instaló en los ojos oscuros por menos de un segundo, para luego, sonreírle divertido. Naruto intuyó que el hombre frente a él no tenía ninguna intención de responder claramente a su pregunta.

Estaba perdido.

― Será mejor que entremos. ― Dijo Sasuke en cambio, acercándose hasta la entrada.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

― Bastardo… ¿No vas a responderme? ― Preguntó algo frustrado, siguiendo al otro hasta detenerse frente a la puerta junto a Sasuke.

― ¿No piensas abrir?

Luego de un intercambio de miradas que no llevaría a nada, Naruto dejó caer los hombros, resignado a no obtener una respuesta clara por parte del otro y abrió la puerta. En silencio, se introdujo en el lugar y encendió las luces. Sasuke le siguió cerrando la puerta, y cuando Naruto se giró para verle su semblante tranquilo no había cambiado para nada.

Sintiéndose algo estúpido, Naruto se alejó de la entrada y se dirigió hasta la cocina por algo de beber. Era ridículo sentirse triste por no recibir respuesta a una simple pregunta, incluso después de que fuera él mismo quien la formuló con el fin de probar al otro aunque fuera un poco. Ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado algo para beber recientemente. Por suerte, cuando abrió el frigorífico encontró unas cuantas latas de cerveza que ni recordaba haber adquirido.

Tomó una de esas y cuando estaba cerrando el refrigerador, notó que Sasuke estaba de pie justo detrás de la puerta del aparato. Se sorprendió solo un poco ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí sin siquiera sentirlo?

― Bastardo… No te aparezcas así de pronto. ― A modo de respuesta, Sasuke le envió una larga mirada a la lata de cerveza en su mano. ― Ten. ― Le ofreció Naruto, mientras tomaba otra del interior del refrigerador. Este la aceptó sin chistar.

Sin pensar en nada más, Naruto abrió el envase metálico y se lo llevó a la boca.

― ¿Tanto te molestó que le diera mi llave a Kaya? ― dijo Sasuke de pronto.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no-tebayo… ― respondió Naruto.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Si. ― dijo.― Solo… se me hace extraño cuanta confianza se tienen ahora, solo eso. ― Explicó con sinceridad.

― Ya veo…

Naruto le sonrió. Sasuke no le había respondido a la pregunta de hace un rato pero, le alegraba saber que había intentado al menos averiguar si algo le estaba molestando -a pesar de que él mismo no lo hubiera buscado-. Un poco irritado por ese último pensamiento, se dirigió a la sala una vez más con la cerveza en la mano. El otro le siguió hasta allí y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá frente al televisor. Naruto se sintió un poco extraño. La última vez que habían compartido tiempo de esa forma, fue la noche anterior al día de su cumpleaños.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, observando las imágenes pasar por la pantalla. Naruto no les prestaba atención de todas maneras, ya que estaba ocupado recordando todo lo que habían pasado desde que se adentró en casa de Sasuke sin su permiso a mitad de la noche. Se sintió un poco mejor con los recuerdos. _"Al menos la llave estuvo en mis manos por unas horas"_ pensó, pero al darse cuenta de lo infantil de su pensamiento, sintió un poco de vergüenza y se rió de sí mismo.

A su lado, Sasuke parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos al igual que Naruto, y cuando le escuchó reír, fue él quien decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

― Te la daré. ― Dijo Sasuke sin más.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

― Te daré la llave, Naruto ―. Reiteró, mirándolo directamente... ― Pero solo si tú me das la tuya también, cuando todo esto termine ―. Añadió después, antes de enfocar su atención en el televisor una vez más.

Naruto no dijo nada debido a la impresión. Sinceramente, no se había esperado que Sasuke retomara precisamente ese tema de conversación, por lo que no dijo nada de inmediato. Sasuke, por su lado, todavía tenía cosas por decir desde el asombro que luchó por ocultar momentos atrás.

― No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo te hayas atrevido a pedirme las llaves de mi casa, Naruto.

El nombrado se sobresaltó.

― ¡E-eso, fue solo un impulso-ttebayo!... aunque realmente las quiero. ― Dijo Naruto en su defensa, enfrentándose al otro. ― ¡Además!, no me he puesto a pensar en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

Sasuke le miró brevemente.

― Lo sé ―. Reconoció, pues él tampoco quería pensar en eso.

No era culpa de Naruto que cada vez que estaban juntos tuviera la sensación de conocerlo desde siempre -aunque de cierta forma era verdad- pero, de todas maneras, sí estaba un poco avergonzado al caer en la cuenta de que realmente había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se conocían, ni decir del poco tiempo que llevaban de haber aclarado lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, podía justificarse en que, al ser quienes eran, al menos él sentía en su interior que en vez de apresurase estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido… ¿No lo había dicho el mismo Sasuke el día anterior?

A su lado, Sasuke dejó su cerveza y la de él -quitándosela de las manos- sobre la mesa de centro y se acomodó en el sofá para quedar frente a frente con el rostro de Naruto.

― Al menos ahora eres más consciente de lo que dices… ― dijo entre un suspiro, y Naruto reconoció la sombra del pasado en los ojos del otro.

―… ¿Sasuke?

Este le sonrió.

― Ahora, pasamos de ser desconocidos a amigos, y de amigos a algo más en poco más de un mes, cuando ni siquiera una vida entera nos permitió hacerlo antes.

Una sensación molesta se instaló en el interior de Naruto al escucharle decir eso. Debido a las palabras de Sasuke impregnadas de tanta verdad, se encontró a si mismo reflexionando acerca de su pasado compartido mucho antes, uno que a estas alturas, quería dejar atrás. No quería pensar más en lo que pudieron ser, sino que más bien, quería pensar en lo que eran en ese momento.

― Somos diferentes ahora ―. Dijo Naruto.

― Pero somos lo mismo, también.

Naruto no pudo negar que, a pesar de todo, el hombre frente a él tenía en parte la razón, y ambos estaban demostrándolo también con esas frases tan cortas. Porque su naturaleza siempre estuvo en mirar a lo que llegaría, a lo que _él_ podría hacer para cambiar el futuro; en cambio, Sasuke siempre tuvo sus ojos puestos en el pasado, incluyendo ese mismo momento.

Determinado a modificar eso, ya que estaba en sus manos cambiar lo que estuviera a su alcance, Naruto continuó:

― Tienes razón, Sasuke. ― dijo Naruto ― Pero… ¿No dijiste que querías cambiar lo que el destino determinó para tu vida?... ¡Claro!, siempre sentiré lo mismo aquí adentro ― se llevó una mano al pecho, refiriéndose a su amor por Sasuke, antes de continuar. ― eso es algo que no cambiará… pero nuestras circunstancias son diferentes ahora ¿No es verdad?

Naruto se percató de que sus palabras produjeron algo en el interior de Sasuke. Los ojos negros le miraban sorprendidos y vibrantes, como si hubiera dado con algo que había perdido de vista. Inmediatamente después, Sasuke negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

― Tú… realmente no cambias ― Dijo resignado y mirándolo una vez más. ― Siempre intentando disuadirme, hasta por algo tan pequeño...

Naruto recordó las tantas veces que lo hizo con anterioridad y sin poder creérselo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ante su torpeza y se revolvió un poco el cabello ¿¡Cómo quería convencer a Sasuke de que eran diferentes ahora, usando los mismos métodos que utilizaba cuando era un ninja!?

En medio de su recriminatoria desesperación y sin esperárselo para nada, notó como el rostro de Sasuke se acercaba más al suyo tentativamente, alejando los turbios pensamientos que ahora lo aquejaban, y trayendo de vuelta a su memoria la escena interrumpida de la mañana -esa tan ansiada escena-.

― Dime, Naruto... ― Dijo Sasuke, completamente concentrado en mirarle a los ojos.

Naruto tragó con fuerza.

― ¿Si?

―Aún ahora… _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?_

Al oír aquella pregunta tan cargada de nostalgia Naruto sintió como un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias lo asediaban cortándole la respiración, y que al final, se asentaron en su interior como una esperanza renovada. Todo en menos de un segundo.

El mismo lo había dicho, sus circunstancias eran diferentes ahora. Él era diferente ahora. Ya no estaban enfrentándose sobre la superficie del agua junto a ese puente destruido, ni estaban con un brazo menos esperando no desangrarse en lo que quedaba del valle del fin.

En ese momento, no estaban acompañados por nadie más que ellos mismos y la verdad de sus sentimientos. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros el otro, para confirmárselo a sí mismo. Tenía a Sasuke entre sus manos, sin odio ni resentimientos, buscando en él una nueva forma de convencimiento que mucho antes no se atrevieron a intentar.

Al menos ese pasado, serviría para darle un nuevo significado…

―… Me preocupo porque _te quiero_ , Sasuke. ― Dijo con absoluta certeza, y la mirada en el Sasuke se iluminó por un segundo.

Naruto se movió hacia adelante aminorando todavía más la distancia entre ellos, pero se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarlo. Al verlo detenerse, Sasuke emitió un sonido parecido a la risa.

― No vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad como en la mañana… ¿o sí? ― dijo.

―…No. ― Fue lo único que Naruto dijo, antes de juntar sus labios.

El beso se dio a un ritmo lento a la vez de incesante. Los dedos ansiosos de Sasuke en su cabello le instaron a acercarse todavía más, sujetándole los hombros con más fuerza. La intensidad y calidez de la boca del otro sobre la suya, era una invitación a la verdad oculta entre los movimientos de sus labios unidos, mientras sus corazones latían furiosos por demostrar la fuerza de su sentir.

De pronto, sintió una de las manos de Sasuke posicionarse sobre su pecho, antes de ver como se alejaba un poco.

― ¿Sasuke? ― Le llamó casi en un murmullo, cuando una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en el rostro del otro.

―… Por un momento, creí que responderías como antes, Usuratonkachi. ― Dijo, con la voz enronquecida, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos para unir sus bocas una vez más.

Tal parecía que aquel tema le había afectado más de lo que demostraba, y Naruto, quien recordaba claramente sus repuestas de aquel entonces, le demostraría que definitivamente no repetiría el mismo error otra vez. Llevando una de sus manos hasta cabello de Sasuke, empujó mucho más hacia adelante profundizando el contacto. Y Sasuke, apretando con fuerza la ropa que cubría el pecho de Naruto, le aceptó tal y como esperaba, uniéndose a lo que parecía ser un juego de poder. Quería hacerle entender a Sasuke que él quería todo eso: quería al hombre que fue su primer lazo, tanto como al hombre que lo buscó por años en esta nueva oportunidad; ansiaba su amabilidad como también quería sus regaños; quería su calidez, su tacto y sus besos, quería todo eso y mucho, mucho más.

Fue tanto el acercamiento que Naruto buscaba entre ellos que, cuando Sasuke alejó levemente los labios queriendo recuperar un poco el aire, terminó por caer sobre su espalda en el sofá, llevándose a Naruto consigo ya que le tenía afirmado por la ropa.

Al abrir los ojos y dejando atrás la impresión, Sasuke, tan ruborizado como Naruto por la intensidad del beso y respirando aún con fuerza, preguntó:

― ¿Qué- pretendías hacer… acercándote tanto, Naruto?

― Yo…planeaba despertarte con un beso. ― Respondió Naruto, sonriendo. No quería que Sasuke siguiera teniendo la más mínima duda acerca de lo que sentía por él, así que, si sus palabras no le llegaban del todo, sus acciones debían terminar de convencerlo.

Nuevamente, el asombro casi fantasma se presentó en la mirada de Sasuke, para ser reemplazada con rapidez por la seriedad característica de su temple.

― Así que… ¿Esta es tu revancha por cómo te desperté ayer? ― Preguntó Sasuke, mientras le indicaba con ambas manos presionando en su nuca que se acercara. Naruto simplemente se dejó llevar y cuando lo hizo, este le murmuró al oído: ― ¿O buscabas "despertarme" por otra cosa?

Eso último se había oído tan incitante para Naruto, que antes de poder hacer lo que planeaba -es decir, besarle-, no se percató de que Sasuke le sujetó por los hombros con sus manos y le empujó junto con un movimiento de su pierna, hasta que sintió como su mundo se ponía al revés. Literalmente. El sonido sordo que hizo su espalda al chocar contra el suelo, fue más doloroso para Naruto que el ser engañado por Sasuke para darle la vuelta a su situación.

― Bastardo…― Se quejó Naruto, lastimeramente. ― No deberías dañar mi cuerpo-ttebayo.

Vio como Sasuke se acomodaba sobre él -con su típica sonrisa arrogante dibujada en el rostro- mientras se sentaba un poco más allá de su cintura. Ágilmente, acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Naruto a la vez que sostenía sus hombros como antes de empujarle hacia abajo.

― No te pasará nada con esta caída, Naruto. ― dijo. Antes de besarle con tanto ímpetu como el que Naruto utilizó en el anterior beso, profundizando el suave contacto de los labios con su lengua, quitándole el aliento con una maestría para la que Naruto todavía no estaba preparado -pues la noche interior había estado dormido como para recordarlo-.

Cuando Naruto despertó de su sorpresa y llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del otro para responder como se debía, Sasuke se despidió de sus labios con una última caricia tortuosamente lenta en su labio inferior, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

― Hn. ― Sasuke sonrió. ― No necesito que me despiertes de nada, porque no hay nada de lo que necesite despertar. ― añadió, dando a entender que había comprendido completamente lo que Naruto buscaba con eso de "despertarle" en realidad.

― Pude- darme cuenta de eso. ― dijo Naruto, incorporándose un poco bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke.

" _El bastardo es muy bueno besando"_ Pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba del piso. Al menos ahora sabía de lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer si lo tentaba, pero al parecer, seguía odiando que se creyera el mejor en todo, aunque tenía más que claro que lo más fastidiante, era que él mismo también lo creía como una verdad.

Frente a él, Sasuke se apartó y poniéndose de pie, le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Él la aceptó.

― No tenías que tirarme al piso para hacer lo que me hiciste.

― Idiota. No digas eso cuando te ves más que feliz por ello. ― dijo Sasuke, al ver la cara sonriente de Naruto. ― Y no olvides que tú lo iniciaste.

― ¿No dijiste que debía tomar las oportunidades? ― le recordó Naruto. ― Además, tenía que hacerlo, Sasuke. Y lo sabes.

Sasuke rió, mirando hacia la puerta.

Definitivamente, había sido muy necesario dejar las cosas claras, después de todo, jamás se entendieron del todo bien con las palabras y ahora que no podían o más bien no _querían_ entenderse con los puños, encontraron una forma mucho más satisfactoria para llegar al otro… e igualmente física.

― Será mejor que me vaya. ― Dijo Sasuke seriamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ― Debes descansar y…yo también.

― pero-

― Mañana será otro día largo y…no creo que puedas soportar más por hoy. ― agregó, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para salir. Le dio una última mirada y con amabilidad se despidió. ― Nos vemos mañana temprano, Naruto.

La puerta se cerró después de eso, dejándole allí, de pie en medio de la sala sin siquiera darle oportunidad de despedirse. Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá donde estuvieron sentados -antes de que fuera arrojado al piso-, y exhaló con fuerza. Debido a lo que había sucedido entre ellos momentos atrás, realmente no sabía si esa noche dormiría como un bebé, o si no podría descansar hasta ver la luz del amanecer.

.

.

.

Las siguientes mañanas despertando junto a su ventana -o a su puerta- le confirmaron a Naruto que sí, podía conciliar el sueño, pero eso no significaba que pudiera descansar como se debía. Durante los siguientes tres días -incluyendo a sus despertares- podía decirse que todos se habían establecido en una especie de rutina. Por la mañana, Sasuke, Kaya y él se reunían fuera de casa para dirigirse al templo. Seguían compartiendo el mismo automóvil para evitarse problemas, en caso de que Naruto se "sobre-esforzara" como hace poco y no estuviera en condiciones para conducir de regreso a casa. Él no se negó a ello, después de todo, eran pocos los momentos en que podía compartir con Sasuke ahora que tenían como prioridad el traspaso de chakra.

Se le hacía gracioso el hecho de no poder pasar tanto tiempo junto al otro, en comparación a cuando llevaban pocos días de conocerse. En ese tiempo que ahora se le hacía tan lejano, los sentimientos encontrados y su confusión interna le impedían aceptar del todo la compañía de Sasuke. En cambio ahora, sin ningún rastro de duda en su interior, lo único que quería era permanecer con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, pero no era muy fácil hacerlo considerando que salían bastante temprano por la mañana hacia el templo, donde él realizaba el traspaso de chakra sin distracciones hasta la hora del almuerzo, y luego de eso, continuaba con lo iniciado por la mañana hasta que se hacía de noche.

A esa hora, al igual que en los anteriores días, los tres viajaban de regreso a casa y Naruto ya conocía lo que sucedería después de dejar el automóvil de Sasuke, tal y como hacían desde la noche en que este le arrojó al piso mientras se besaban. Los tres bajarían del auto, Kaya regresaría primero a casa por sí misma y Sasuke pondría cualquier excusa para acompañarlo a la suya. Cuando estuvieran allí tendrían alguna conversación bastante trivial que terminaría siendo todo menos eso, para dar paso a otra sesión de besos -maravillosos besos- que sería interrumpida por Sasuke de la nada, alegando que Naruto debía descansar y que él, tenía que volver a casa.

En esos momentos, Sasuke se volvía repentinamente frío -físicamente hablando- ya que cada vez que se despedía de él, lo hacía con su amabilidad habitual y podía ver en su oscura mirada que realmente no tenía intenciones de dejarle. Naruto entendía que Sasuke no fuera muy dado al contacto físico y mucho menos a que este se prolongara, pero existía una diferencia en él cada vez que unían sus labios. Sentía que en esos momentos era en donde ambos podían mostrarse al otro sin trabas de por medio, y que Sasuke dejaba en cada uno de sus besos la demostración más sincera de sus sentimientos y lo más importante, que no tenía intenciones de dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía sin entender como de pronto se alejaba y sin dejar espacio para nada más, se marchaba.

Aunque el clima estaba un tanto frío, incluso al interior del auto, el Naruto que estuvo reflexionando sobre todo aquello sintió arder sus mejillas ante el pensamiento de "no dejar espacio para nada más". Se molestó un poco consigo mismo por ello. Él no era un hombre inocente a esas alturas de la vida, sabía y había hecho mucho más de lo que a simple vista aparentaba, pero en este caso, no estaba preocupado por no llegar a ello porque estaba seguro, más temprano que tarde se daría la ocasión para eso.

Lo que le preocupaba realmente a Naruto en ese instante, era que Sasuke se estaba distanciando de él, aunque ahora era por algo que él no podía entender y eso le inquietaba. Sería mucho más fácil si se debiera a que el otro no le quisiera cerca, pero ese no era el caso. Ellos ya habían dormido juntos una vez sin incomodarse y Naruto no veía problema en que lo hicieran una vez más. Por otra parte, ya le estaba hartando el seguir despertando en otro lugar que no fuera su propia cama, porque sí, le servía dormir junto al otro para detener su sonambulismo. No sabía si a Sasuke las pesadillas lo aquejaban todavía, pero de todas formas, eso había cambiado estando a su lado ¿no es así? Y eso claramente, era un punto a su favor.

Encontraría una manera para que Sasuke le aceptara esa noche en su hogar, y si no, al menos le obligaría a decir qué era lo que realmente le estaba pasando…

― ¿Naruto? ― Preguntó Sasuke a su lado.

―…

…Y lo haría aunque tuviera que fingir estar tan cansado como para quedarse dormido en el auto. Otra vez.

― Vaya, parece que se quedó dormido. ― Escuchó a Kaya decir desde el asiento trasero. ― Qué extraño… ¿No estaba acostumbrado ya al traspaso de chakra?

― Hn.

Fue el único sonido que Naruto escuchó provenir de Sasuke en el resto del camino.

Pocos minutos después de aquello, Naruto percibió como el automóvil de Sasuke se detenía.

Todavía fingiendo dormir, esperó a que le dijeran algo sin embargo, solo pudo oír como Kaya le pedía las llaves a su compañero al volante, para adentrarse primero en casa y seguido a eso, el sonido del abrir y cerrar de una de las puertas indicando que ya se había marchado.

Un minuto después Sasuke le llamó, asustándolo.

― Naruto. ― Pero aun después de haber movido su cuerpo en un leve salto por la sorpresa, él no respondió al llamado.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

Unos segundos después, Naruto escuchó como una puerta se abría, dejando adentrarse al frío de la noche. Cuando por fin se cerró, Naruto se relajó un poco más y con algo de confianza abrió solo uno de sus ojos para verificar si Sasuke estaba fuera del auto, sin embargo no lo vio allí.

― Deberías aprender a fingir mejor. ― Naruto se sobresaltó. ― Idiota, ¿Por qué finges estar dormido?

Después de ese cuestionamiento directo, Naruto abrió completamente los ojos y rió con nerviosismo. Sasuke le miraba atento sin ninguna expresión en específico.

― Pero qué cosas dices, bastardo… ― Respondió, riendo todavía. ― ¿Por qué tendría que fingir estar dormido-ttebayo?

― No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Sasuke seguía sin demostrar nada en su rostro, aunque su mirada era tan inquisidora que le causaba un poco de nervios. No estaba enfadado, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco parecía del todo cómodo con la situación. Naruto no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el otro ante cualquier cosa que le dijera por lo que, acomodándose en el asiento y mirando al otro a los ojos, decidió ser directo con él. Había arruinado la primera de sus opciones para quedarse con Sasuke, por lo que al final tendría que hacerlo hablar y para ello, tendría que confesar Naruto primero.

― Lo hice para que me llevaras a tu casa y quedarme ahí por esta noche… ― Confesó, totalmente serio.

Los ojos oscuros le vieron atentos por varios segundos tras su confesión y la tensión casi cortaba el aire entre ellos. No había reacción alguna. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que Sasuke ya no pudo más con la presión, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y sin aguantar ni un segundo más esa absurda situación, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Qué-?

Naruto no podía estar más que confundido por la tardía reacción, pero eso pasó a ser molestia en solo un instante al percatarse de que estaba riéndose de él y sus intenciones.

― Bastardo…― dijo, claramente irritado ―¿¡Qué se supone que es tan gracioso!? ¡Eh! ― Reclamó, apuntándole con una mano.

Oyéndole, Sasuke dejó de reír a carcajadas pero mantuvo una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios, para mirarle directamente y explicarse.

― Me preguntaba que estabas tramando ahora, Naruto, y sales con esto…

― ¡Pues para que lo sepas, es algo serio! ― Naruto se acercó un poco más a él, como si con eso hiciera más énfasis en su afirmación.

Sasuke le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza y asintió.

― Puedo darme cuenta de eso, y… si tanto querías entrar allí conmigo, solo tenías que pedirlo. Usuratonkachi. ― Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Naruto quiso gritarle otra vez, pero al darse cuenta de cuánto se estaba alterando por eso, inspiró profundamente para relajarse una vez más. Frente a él, Sasuke no había captado del todo su mensaje o lo estaba evitando una vez más. Pero el dejaría todo claro en ese mismo instante, ya no estaba para más mensajes a medias ni para malentendidos.

―…Es que no es solo eso, Sasuke. ― Dijo, más calmado. ― No quiero solo _entrar allí…_

― ¿Entonces? ― Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahora él comenzaba a molestarse. ― Habla claro.

― Bastardo… no quiero solo "pasar" por tu casa. ― Explicó ― Quiero dormir-contigo-allí ¿Entiendes?

Un tic se hizo presente en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke.

― ¿Ha? Claro que entiendo eso. Idiota. ― Dijo irritado. ―Pero que _tú_ lo quieras no significa nada, porque no pienso permitirlo.

Ante su rechazo, Naruto sintió como toda su molestia regresaba en ese instante.

― ¿Ves? ¡Es por esto mismo que fingí quedarme dormido, jodido bastardo! ¡Estás _distanciándote_ otra vez, maldición!

― ¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Cuándo me he distanciado!? ― Bramó Sasuke, recriminándole. Eso último había llegado directamente a su orgullo, irritándole tanto que también explotó. ― ¡Es por algo que me la paso contigo cada noche después de regresar del maldito Templo! ¿Pensaste en eso al menos?

Naruto se quedó quieto y en silencio. Hacía muchísimo tiempo en que no veía a Sasuke exaltarse, por lo que estaba conmocionado de una manera diferente. Y al notar la impresión que dejó en el otro, Sasuke continuó con algo más de compostura, pero igual de molesto al no darse a entender como debía.

― ¿Puedes adivinar por qué lo hago, Naruto?… Para no distanciarme ¿Comprendes?... Lo que menos quiero es distanciarme de ti. ― explicó. ― Maldición. ― Sasuke se regañaba a sí mismo ― Exaltarse por esto es una estupidez….

Más aliviado de lo que esperaba, Naruto logró calmarse al fin tras oír los pensamientos del otro.

― Sasuke… ― Le llamó Naruto, y este, tras mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos se acercó más a él, tomándolo de ambos brazos indicándole con su agarre que debía prestar atención. Su expresión seguía un tanto irritable pero, Naruto supo que había algo más allí.

― _No_ _voy_ a distanciarme de ti. ― Le aseguró y Naruto sintió algo cálido instalarse en su pecho. ― Cuando aclaramos todo entre nosotros, te dije que después de terminar con el asunto de Kaya tendríamos más tiempo para los dos… pero no quería dejar esto de lado por completo. No ahora que al fin… ― En vez de terminar la frase, soltó los brazos de Naruto con suavidad y dando un chasquido molesto, regresó a acomodarse en su propio asiento.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto también se reacomodó en el suyo -ahora sí- en completa calma, pero todavía sintiendo la fuerza del agarre de Sasuke sobre sus brazos y la convicción impresa en la oscura mirada mientras hablaba para que él le entendiera. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ciertamente, Sasuke no estaba distanciándose como antes. Se aseguraba de comunicarle a diario que no se iría a ninguna parte, aunque sus despedidas fueran demasiado repentinas para el gusto de Naruto. Sin embargo… ¿De qué otra forma podrían separarse el uno del otro si no era de esa forma? Tal vez, era la única manera que el otro conocía. Suspiró con cansancio ante esa idea, y miró a Sasuke a su lado, quien mantenía todo su cuerpo reposado en el asiento y se cubría la frente con una mano.

Naruto creía saber con certeza que Sasuke se enfocaba demasiado en su pasado, pero él no era tan diferente, simplemente Naruto no se paraba a pensar en ello y solo actuaba como el otro sabía: por instinto. Y su instinto, lejos de ser diferente al de antes, tenía la extraña impresión -todavía- de que cualquier mínima separación entre ambos, significaba que Sasuke no volvería. _"Una completa tontería a estas alturas_ ", se dijo. _"Quizás sea eso mismo lo que mantiene mi insomnio-ttebayo…"_

Percibió un pequeño movimiento provenir del otro asiento. Al parecer, Sasuke se había reacomodado en su sitio. Naruto giró su rostro un poco hacia él y notó como había dejado caer ambas manos sobre el volante. Miraba hacia el frente en todo momento y ya no lucía enfadado o irritado, más bien, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Una intranquilidad nerviosa e infundada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer lo mismo que Sasuke y mirar hacia el frente.

De pronto, la voz del otro le rodeó, inesperada y reconfortante para su inestable corazón.

― Yo… también te quiero, Naruto. ― dijo Sasuke.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo solo por un instante, antes de latir como loco una vez más.

" _¿¡Por qué dices eso ahora-ttebayo!?"_ Pensó, sintiendo su rostro arder.

La intensidad en su voz al pronunciar tan bellas palabras le hacía creer que en vez de estar ambos mirando hacia el frente, separados por la distancia entre ambos asientos, estaban el uno en los brazos del otro, sintiendo la firme cadencia de su tacto y la calidez de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, tal y como recordaba de cada una de las últimas noches. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se lo decía, de hecho, Naruto creyó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el otro verbalizara sus sentimientos. Pero lo había dicho y cuando menos se lo esperaba.

― No podría distanciarme de ti aunque quisiera hacerlo. ― Continuó Sasuke.― Pareciera ser que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti en nuestra otra vida, hace que ahora quiera tenerte conmigo a cada segundo, pero no sé que pueda llegar a pasar conmigo si eso fuera posible ahora…

Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño al igual que el día de su confesión. Estar junto a un Sasuke hablador que decía lo que sentía y pensaba era demasiado vergonzoso. Agradecía que no estaban mirándose de frente pues no sabría qué expresión hacer. Estaba extremadamente feliz pero no podía sonreír, su conmoción era demasiada como para hacerlo posible y, más bien, sentía que en cualquier momento podría llorar -aunque no iba a hacerlo-.

Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar.

― Entendí perfectamente tu mensaje el día en que te arrojé al piso, pero al parecer no entendiste la respuesta que te di para él…

― ¿Eh? ― Intrigado, Naruto decidió girar su rostro y mirar al otro. Sasuke seguía viendo hacia el frente. _"¿Sasuke me dio una respuesta?"_ se preguntó, pero eso solo podía ser… Desviando la mirada, Naruto sintió un calor abrasador que no quería abandonar su rostro al darse cuenta de a qué "respuesta" se refería.

― Yo también quiero todo de ti, Naruto… ― dijo Sasuke, emocionándolo. ―…aunque seas un idiota.

Repentinamente molesto al ver que el otro no perdía oportunidad para llamarle idiota, Naruto le apuntó con una mano y comenzó a reclamar.

― ¡Pues mira quien lo dice, señor arrogante!

Naruto se había olvidado por completo de su anterior vergüenza debido al insulto, pero esta regresó cuando miró a Sasuke directamente al rostro. Él estaba algo abochornado también. Gratamente sorprendido por ello, la molestia que sentía Naruto disminuyó y se transformó en algo más. Ya le resultaba extraño que le hubiera soltado tanta cosa sin avergonzarse aunque fuera un poco.

―…Así que tú también puedes avergonzarte, bastardo… ― agregó Naruto con ironía.

― Hn. Tú no eres quien para decirlo. ― Respondió Sasuke, completamente en serio mientras señalaba las mejillas de Naruto. ― De todas maneras, es una reacción natural.

―…Como digas… ― dijo Naruto, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento pero mirando al otro todavía. Sentía que tras ver que Sasuke estaba en condiciones parecidas a las suyas, no tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada, por lo que se atrevió a ser más directo. ― Oye… ― Sasuke lo miraba también. ― Si dices que quieres todo de mí… ¿Por qué no podemos dormir juntos otra vez? ― Terminó por preguntar, y el otro entrecerró los ojos.

Tardó un poco en responder.

― La otra noche fue una excepción. Tú estabas demasiado agotado como para ir a casa y yo demasiado adolorido como para cargarte hasta allí. ― Explicó. ― Además…

― ¿Además?

―…no quiero tener a Kaya rondando por ahí, mientras estoy contigo.

Tras esas palabras completamente honestas, Naruto fue quien se rió -aunque levemente- esta vez, por las razones ocultas del otro. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

― ¿Sabes?... He estado preguntándome desde hace días porque tienes un trato especial con Kaya. ― confesó Naruto.

― ¿Ah? No sé de qué me hablas…

― Tú… ya no la vez como a una adulta ¿Verdad? ― Sasuke simplemente bufó, dándole la razón. ― Bueno, es una niña al fin y al cabo… Y no veo inconveniente en que ella esté en la casa mientras me quedo a tu lado. Por lo que oí el otro día, no creo que ella vuelva a interrumpirnos-ttebayo. ― sonrió, con algo de malicia.

― Naruto… ― dijo Sasuke, como una advertencia, ¿Para qué? , Naruto no tenía idea.

― ¿Qué? Sabes que escuché tu conversación con ella el otro día.

Sasuke chistó.

― Ese no es el asunto ― dijo. ― Simplemente no te quiero en la casa mientras ella esté allí todavía.

Obviamente, Sasuke se refería a que no quería que Kaya les encontrara -un vez más- en una situación tan o más comprometedora que la del otro día.

― Exageras demasiado.

― No lo hago. ― Dijo Sasuke, y Naruto, aunque quería seguir intentando convencerlo de lo contrario, no hizo más que blanquear los ojos, rindiéndose. Sasuke sonrió. ― Así que, para que sea más claro. No dormiremos en la misma casa (o cama) hasta que lo de Kaya esté resuelto.

Naruto solo pudo pensar en la exagerada y a la vez tierna actitud de Sasuke con la niña, una actitud que por cierto, a él no le convenía para nada. Sin embargo, a la vez que sentía que a pesar de no haber logrado su propósito - _todavía_ -, esa noche regresaría con algo mucho más significativo a casa. Inspiró con fuerza. Sasuke le había dicho que le quería, y para Naruto, quien se esforzó mucho ese día por querer comunicarse con el otro sinceramente, el escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke hacía él era una de las mejores recompensas.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, Naruto podía notar con mucha claridad como se le estaba facilitando el traspaso de chakra hacia el pergamino. Tal parecía que Kurama, como la mayoría de las veces, había tenido razón al decir que aquello solo era cuestión de costumbre. Habían pasado toda la mañana allí afuera y Naruto no se sentía para nada cansado -lo que le alegraba sin dudas- sin embargo, existía algo que le inquietaba desde que comenzaron con ese proceso y que se incrementó progresivamente hasta llegar a ese día.

Dirigió su mirada hasta Sasuke, quien se encontraba afirmado contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba en su dirección y luego hasta Kaya y Jin, que estaban más allá pero esta vez de pie, acercándose hasta él y Kurama después de haber estado en el interior del templo. Hacía mucho más frío aquel día y a niña lo estaba resintiendo. Sasuke prácticamente le había obligado a mantenerse adentro. Naruto sonrió por eso, pero esta borró inmediatamente al recordar su inquietud.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke era del tipo de persona que tomaba en cuenta todas las opciones posibles antes de decidirse por hacer algo, que indagaba en cualquier mínimo detalle y por eso se le hacía muy extraño que no estuviese incordiando a Kurama por la facilidad que tuvo para entregar su chakra. Era algo que lo tenía más bien desconcertado y, al darse cuenta de que no solo él sino que también Kurama estaba teniendo mucha más facilidad para entregarle lo que había sido suyo por miles de años, no podía dejar de preguntarse la verdadera razón que tuvo para acceder a ello.

Aunque quisiera creer que era por el bien de Konoha o la humanidad, el zorro seguía siendo el mismo de hace siglos y Naruto sabía que aún ahora, la criatura no tenía mucho apego por la raza humana. Dando un vistazo rápido a Kurama y para luego volver a Sasuke, decidió creer que tal vez, en todo ese tiempo que Sasuke llevaba de conocer al zorro, pudo reconocer en este algo de "bondad" que él no había podido ver todavía -aunque seguía dudando que algo así se pudiera dar el él-.

Frente a él, Kurama percibió algo que comenzaba a molestarle.

― _Naruto ¿Ahora qué te sucede?_ ― preguntó, pero Naruto permaneció con su mirada fija en Sasuke.

Percatándose de a quien miraba, Kurama detuvo abruptamente su ayuda con el traspaso de chakra y Naruto sintió un escalofrío extraño en el brazo que daba a la superficie junto al pergamino, desconcentrándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― dijo Naruto, desconcertado y sacudiendo un poco su mano adormecida.

― _Y te atreves a preguntar…_ ― respondió Kurama, irritado. ― _Se supone que el mocoso Uchiha podía estar aquí otra vez porque eras capaz de concentrarte solo en esto, pero has vuelto a perder de vista el objetivo, Naruto._

Un tanto sorprendido por la conclusión a la que llegó el zorro, bastante alejado de lo que en verdad le sucedía, solo atinó a reír mientras pasaba una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. No era tan extraño que relacionara su reciente falta de concentración -aunque fue muy pequeña- a su nueva relación con Sasuke. Pero mientras se reía, frente a él, Sasuke bufó.

― ¿Estás teniendo problemas, Naruto? ― preguntó Kaya, llegando por fin hasta su lado.

― Se podría decir que sí…

― _No es un "se podría". ¿Qué sucede? Solo un momento atrás tenías un nivel de concentración similar al mío_.

Naruto relajó ambas manos, dejándolas caer en su regazo. Había estado dándole vueltas a un asunto que probablemente no fuera demasiado importante -causado sin dudar por la última costumbre que tenía de reflexionar sobre todo mientras traspasaba el chakra- y ahora no sabía muy bien que decir al respecto.

― Yo…Lo siento. ― Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Todos le miraron extrañados por su conducta repentinamente dócil, pero ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. ¿Tan extraño era que se disculpara?

―… ― Kurama se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. ― _Todavía queda algo de tiempo antes de terminar por esta mañana. Podemos recuperar el ritmo si lo retomamos ahora. ―_ Naruto asintió, aliviado por el cambio de tema. ― _Pero, será mejor que estemos solos para ello._ ― agregó antes voltear levemente hacia Sasuke. ― _Tal parece que Naruto no puede concentrarse del todo contigo cerca._

― ¡Eso no es…! ― negó Naruto, sin siquiera pensárselo antes.

Kurama lo miró otra vez.

― _¿Entonces qué es? Por que dudo que estés cansado a estas alturas…_

― Ahora que lo pienso ― dijo Naruto, encontrando lo que parecía ser la respuesta -rebuscada- a lo que le pasó. ― No he podido descansar bien estos últimos días. No me hace bien terminar durmiendo junto a la puerta de mi casa. ― explicó, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien se encontraba casi imperceptiblemente tenso.

Su comentario le había afectado un poco.

― Es que Naruto no puede dejar de buscar a Sasuke mientras duerme. ― Intervino la niña desde su lugar, provocando que Kurama pusiera sus ojos rojos sobre Sasuke, una vez más.

Este miró al zorro con el ceño fruncido, y luego alternó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Naruto. Este último pudo notar que Sasuke quiso decirle algo por un momento pero, al final solo chistó con molestia y se separó del árbol que estaba siendo su soporte.

― Bien. ― dijo Sasuke. ― Aunque ahora digas todo eso del "cansancio", no creo que sea por eso que estés desconcentrado, Naruto. Así que me marcharé de todas formas.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ― Naruto no esperaba que Sasuke terminara yéndose de todas formas.

― No me iré por todo el día. Volveré con algo de comida. ― Aclaró, deteniéndose unos pasos más allá de Naruto. ― Y no olvides lo que te dije ayer, Usuratonkachi. ― Añadió con una sonrisa, antes de retomar su camino.

― ¿Qué-? ― Naruto calló al instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke trataba de decir ¡El ya no tenía miedo de que él se distanciara!, por qué ya sabía que no tenía planes de hacerlo. Continuó: ― ¡No tienes que decírmelo, bastardo, lo recuerdo muy bien!

Sasuke no le gritó de vuelta, pero levantó su mano izquierda en señal de despedida desde la lejanía.

― Yo iré con él. ― dijo Kaya, pero antes de que pudiese seguir a Sasuke, algo la detuvo.

― _Eso no será necesario._ ― Determinó el zorro y Kaya lo miró con curiosidad. ― _Jin puede ir con él esta vez._

El hombre, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras de los demás, asintió en señal de aceptación. Ni siquiera lo dudó.

― Espera, ¿Qué? ― Saltó Naruto. Jin se detuvo y él pudo dirigirse a Kurama una vez más. ― Kurama, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

― _¿Por qué?_

― Bueno… eso es ― Estaba bastante preocupado por el Sasuke que le guardaba rencor al hombre, más que nada.

― _No pasará nada_. ― dijo Kurama, clamándolo. ― _Sasuke es un adulto responsable. No lo matará_.

― ¡Yo no me refería a eso! ― Se exaltó Naruto. Aunque tal vez, muy en el fondo de sus preocupaciones, esa idea si estaba presente.

― Estará bien. ― Intervino Jin, entes de encaminarse a la salida.

Kurama, Kaya y Naruto quedaron a solas después de eso. Kurama, relajó su postura dejando caer ambos brazos sobre sus piernas; Kaya, parecía un tanto confundida por la situación, todavía viendo el sendero que les llevaba de regreso al templo y Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto. ¿Cómo se relacionarían esos dos estando a solas? No podía imaginárselo aunque quisiera.

― _Ahora que estamos solos, creo que podrías decirme que te pasa en realidad, Naruto._ ― dijo Kurama, rompiendo el silencio.

― ¿Eh?

― _Yo tampoco creo que esto se deba al cansancio. Se trata de algo más, y por lo que veo, no es algo que quisieras decir frente a Sasuke._

Naruto se mostró algo confundido ante aquella aseveración. Era verdad que el cansancio no causó su pérdida de concentración -que había sido mínima, por cierto-, sino otra cosa. Pero no tenía problema en decirlo o no frente a Sasuke.

― No es eso. ― negó Naruto. ― Simplemente, no quise decirlo porque es algo que tal vez no tiene mucha importancia…

― _¿Qué era?_

Naruto no perdía nada con preguntarle, además del tiempo que podrían usar para seguir con el traspaso de chakra. Sin embargo, Kurama no parecía preocupado por ese detalle.

― Solo…me preguntaba por qué Sasuke no te ha preguntado sobre el por qué accediste a esto tan fácilmente, Kurama. Sé que le estoy dando muchas vueltas a eso, y ya sé que es para salvar de los desastres a la gente de Konoha y todo eso, pero no sé… Lo estoy pensando demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Es que me sobra demasiado tiempo aquí sentado y pensar es lo único que puedo hacer!

― _Cálmate, Naruto._ ― dijo el zorro, notando a Naruto más nervioso de lo que debería en una situación como esa. Reflexionar sobre las cosas era algo natural. ― _No estás haciendo nada mal. Está bien que reflexiones de vez en cuando._

Naruto iba a replicar a eso último, pero Kaya, quien se había acercado más hasta ellos, le interrumpió.

― Yo también tengo esa duda. ― Dijo la pequeña. ― ¿Tienes otra razón para ayudar, cierto?

Con tranquilidad, Kurama se levantó del sitio donde estaba sentado y se acercó todavía más al riachuelo dando la espalda a Kaya y a Naruto. Este le imitó, levantándose también.

― ¿Kurama…?

― _Queda poco tiempo antes de que desaparezca._ ― dijo el zorro, dejando a Naruto y a Kaya impactados por la información.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecer? ― cuestionó Naruto, sin poder creer lo que eso sugería. ― ¿Acaso tú…?

― _Puedes llamarlo muerte… aunque es algo diferente a eso._

― ¡Pero! ¿No se supone que eres un demonio milenario? Ustedes no pueden simplemente morir…

― ¿No tiene que ver con lo que pasó con los demás bijuus? ― Preguntó Kaya, interrumpiendo el repentino shock en que estaba cayendo Naruto sin quererlo.

Kurama asintió a la pregunta de la pequeña, seriamente y volteándose nuevamente hacia ellos.

― _Así es. El último de ellos perdió su consciencia al unirse a la tierra hace unos cien años. Soy el último en estas condiciones.―_ Explicó con firmeza. ― _Mi poder permanecerá aquí, pero ya no tendría una conciencia. No podré controlarlo. Al separar lo más se pude mi cuerpo físico del chakra, solo estaba retrasando el proceso. Es simplemente algo que tiene que pasar._

―… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo seguirás de esta manera? ― dijo Naruto, intentando asimilar toda esa nueva información. Aunque pensándolo bien, debían esperar que algo así sucediera con Kurama si ya había pasado con el resto de bijuus años atrás.

― No lo sé. ― Respondió el zorro con sinceridad. ― Podrían ser unos días, o hasta más de cien años.

― ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¡No! Más bien, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que aceptaras esto tan fácilmente?

Naruto aún no encontraba la conexión entre ambos asuntos, y necesitaba entenderlo.

― _No era el tiempo para decirlo. Ahora lo es. Y es por eso mismo, que estoy accediendo a ayudar._ ― Kurama sonrió -como solo él podía hacerlo- ante la confusión en Naruto. ― _¿Has tomado en cuenta bajo todas las coincidencias en que vives, Naruto? ―_ Naruto se percató de que no había reflexionado más allá de los asuntos que le unían a él a Sasuke. ― _¿Y tú, Kaya?_

La pequeña respingó, era la primera vez que el zorro le llamaba por su nombre.

― _Naruto, has renacido justo en la época en que solo quedaba un bijuu plenamente consciente y que, coincidentemente, es el bijuu que mantuviste en tu interior antes de morir._ ― dijo. ― _Kaya, es la reencarnación del máximo enemigo que tuvo la humanidad, con el poder para controlar todo el mundo, pero que ahora - para suerte de todos- ha querido cambiar su destino y volver a casa, evitando que se vuelva a repetir. A causa de su plan, volviste a Konoha y gracias a la conexión entre esas dos mujeres lograste encontrarte con Sasuke, quien te conectó conmigo, el único que podía ayudarla a completar su plan sin que tú, corrieras peligro de morir por las desgracias en el proceso -sin contar con que ella podría corromperse en cualquier momento-._

Tras ese largo discurso-explicación. Naruto encontró con facilidad las conexiones entre todos. Todo había estado favorablemente acorde con las circunstancias, ayudándole de paso a cumplir su deseo de poder arreglar los asuntos que tenía pendientes con Sasuke.

― Todo está conectado… ― Murmuró Kaya a su lado.

― _Todo lo que está pasado puede ayudar a comenzar otro ciclo, sin los bijuus ni el chakra en él. Desde hace siglos se ha buscado ocultar y prohibir el uso de chakra para empezar desde cero. Y tal vez, sea mejor así. ―_ explicó Kurama _._ ― _Siguen disgustándome los humanos. No solo eso, los odio y es un hecho_. ― Añadió severamente pues decía la verdad. ― _Pero puedo admitir que haber prohibido el uso de chakra es lo más sensato que han hecho en miles de años._

Tras esa última frase, existía una parte en Naruto que estaba de acuerdo con él, pues al mirar hacia el pasado -desde que comenzó a prohibirse el uso de chakra-, estos habían sido los años más pacíficos que pudieron vivir. Y él, como profesional que era tenía muy en claro que los mayores conflictos se habían dado en esa época que él no recordaba haber vivido. Las últimas grandes masacres se habían dado mientras el uso de chakra era completamente aceptable. Sin embargo, había otra parte de él que no quería dejar ir ese pasado. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado del peso que tendría enviar a Kaya a casa. Utilizarían todo el chakra que estaba oculto y el único rastro que quedaría de ello serían simplemente: su alma, la de Sasuke, y la conciencia de Kurama que pronto iba a desaparecer.

Y aquel pasado oculto que compartían, moriría junto con ellos un día.

― _Sabes que esto es lo correcto, Naruto._ ― Intentó persuadirlo Kurama. ― _Al igual que sabías que lo correcto era no darte por vencido con Sasuke en tu vida anterior._

― Hay algo que no entiendo. ― dijo Kaya de pronto, sacando a Naruto de sus cavilaciones. ― ¿Por qué nos dices esto solo a nosotros dos?

Naruto se dio cuenta en ese instante en que Kaya tenía razón. ¿Por qué lo decía justo después de que Sasuke y Jin se marchasen? Kurama no hacía nada sin un propósito claro, por lo que sus sospechas no se irían hasta aclarar ese detalle…

― _En tu caso, es_ p _orque Sasuke no será tu canalizador y Jin hará lo que tú ordenes._ ― Respondió Kurama y Kaya le dio la razón. ― _No creo que tardemos más de dos días en terminar el traspaso de chakra, por lo que todavía puedes cambiar de opinión. ―_ La niña abrió mucho más los ojos, evidentemente sorprendida. ― _Dudo que el mocoso Uchiha pueda matarte a estas alturas. Solo tendrías que hacer uso de todo el chakra y en vez de marcharte, quedarte a vivir aquí._

Pensando acerca de la forma en que Sasuke y Kaya se relacionaban últimamente, la posibilidad de que la niña quisiera cambiar de opinión con respecto a irse o no irse, no era descabellada para Naruto. Ella había podido adoptar una forma de vida medianamente normal al vivir con él y compartir con todos ellos. Era capaz de actuar como una niña de su edad. Tal vez, ella quisiera tener eso por mucho más tiempo y comenzaba a pensar que, a pesar de lo frío que Sasuke podía llegar a ser, no solo no la mataría, sino que la ayudaría para lograr vivir allí.

Kaya, a su lado, sonrió genuinamente antes de hacerles saber su decisión.

― Yo me iré. ― dijo, terminantemente. ― Pude vivir como una niña por un tiempo y soy feliz por eso. Pero si me quedo y muero aquí, puedo volver a nacer en el futuro. ― ella apretó con fuerza sus manos en pequeños puños, para darse determinación. ― Y si lo hago, Naruto y Sasuke ya no van a estar para ayudarme a evitar que algo pase. Yo…no quiero hacer nada malo otra vez.

Conmovido, Naruto se acercó más hasta ella y le pasó la mano sobre el suave y blanco cabello Kaya se lo permitió. A causa del clima estaba un poco fría, aunque tal vez, también lo estuviera debido a la tensa situación. Ella, como cualquier otro, también tenía miedos.

― _No quería que la presencia de Jin o Sasuke interfirieran en lo que decidirían después de conocer mis razones para cooperar, pero parece que en su caso no era necesario… ―_ dijo Kurama, mirando la escena frente a él. ― _Naruto, deberías hacer caso a su ejemplo._

― ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurama? ― preguntó Naruto, sin alejarse del lado de la niña.

― _En tu caso, tienes que pensar muy bien en todo lo que conlleva que ella y Jin se vayan de este mundo._ ― Naruto asintió sin chistar. Kurama lucía incluso más serio que antes. ― _Tienes que estar preparado, Naruto. En este proceso existen muchas cosas que debes considerar…_

.

.

Un poco alejado del templo y caminando a paso constante para llegar a su destino, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y molesto por la presencia de Jin a su lado. Cuando sintió pasos acercarse desde atrás solo un minuto después de salir del templo, él creyó que era Kaya quien le seguía -ya que era algo habitual- pero en vez de una pequeña niña, se encontró con este a hombre a quien últimamente comenzaba a tolerar, a pesar de seguirle molestando el hecho de que intentara asesinar a Naruto.

Al principio le sorprendió verle allí, pero después comprendió que lo más probable fuera que Kurama lo hubiese enviado con él, ya que no creía que Jin hubiese ido allí por voluntad propia para socializar. El hombre no había abierto la boca durante todo el camino y Sasuke no tenía planeado tener un intercambio de palabras con el sujeto y menos ser él quien lo iniciara. Por lo que soportaría su compañía lo que fuera necesario, compraría algo de comer y regresarían al templo.

Se alegró un poco al ver que un sitio para comprar comida para llevar estaba cerca, pero esta alegría se fue lejos cuando al hombre junto a él se le ocurrió iniciar conversación, y de la peor manera posible.

― Tú…todavía me guardas rencor por lo de Naruto ¿No es así?

El tic furioso en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke hizo aparición.

― Eso está más que claro. ― Dijo, con el tono más agrio que su rencor le permitía.

Un momento de silencio siguió mientras caminaban.

― Puedo entenderlo. ― Dijo Jin, y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ― Si intentaran asesinar a Kaya no podría contenerme. Asesinaría a quien lo hiciera sin pensar.

Sasuke pensó en sus comienzos con Kaya y la relación que llevaban ahora, antes de aclararle algo al hombre que parecía, al igual que él, estar alerta en todo momento.

― No haré nada contra ella. ― Soltó Sasuke sin más.

― Lo sé. ― Declaró Jin.

― Bien. ― Sasuke de hecho, pensaba que el único que corría peligro allí era él.

Esa niña se divertía a su costa.

― Si hubiese sido diferente, lo hubiera sabido. ― Explicó el otro hombre. ― Kaya y yo estamos ligados desde el día en que me dio parte de su chakra para salvarme. Estoy casi seguro de poder sentir sus emociones.

Tras esa última revelación, Sasuke giró un poco el rostro para mirar al otro por un breve instante. Una extraña expresión se presentó en Jin por menos de un segundo y luego, regresó a la normalidad. Sasuke no le dio mayor importancia y decidió tomar la oportunidad para averiguar más sobre aquello que le provocaba curiosidad: El por qué de la forma en que se relacionaban Jin y Kaya.

― ¿Es por eso que estás tan apegado a ella? ― preguntó Sasuke, regresando su vista hacia el camino.

― No es solo eso. ― Respondió Jin, sin titubeos. ― Kaya me dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir lejos de todo lo que fui. Sin importar lo que ella decida, me quedaré con ella.

Había tal convicción y admiración en las palabras del hombre que Sasuke no supo que más decir. Era como si con esas palabras, todas las dudas que Sasuke tuvo sobre él se volvieran nada. De alguna forma, su discurso se le hacía familiar al que él mismo tenía últimamente en su cabeza sobre Naruto.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la tienda donde compraría el almuerzo de ese día. Sasuke iba apresurarse a entrar pero la voz de Jin le detuvo en su sitio.

― No tengo muy claro lo que sucede con Naruto…― Sasuke lo miró, y alzó una ceja en duda. ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto en su conversación? ―…pero sé que no deben separarse ahora.

Comenzando a molestarse nuevamente, Sasuke dijo:

― Dime, ¿Cómo es que Naruto entró en conversación? ― De alguna forma ese hombre había llegado a la conclusión de que él quería distanciarse, cuando no había forma de que se separara de Naruto otra vez. Había salido de ese malentendido con bastante esfuerzo -y vergüenza- la noche anterior y no tenía paciencia para aceptar esa idea de alguien que no le interesaba. Jin era la persona con quien menos quería discutir ese tema.

― Tomando en cuenta lo que se acerca, deberías tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades. ― Continuó Jin, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. ― Yo lo hago, y sé que este viaje podría no funcionar como pensamos. Es la primera vez que se hace algo como esto…

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Claro que había tenido eso en cuenta, de hecho, ni si quiera sabía si había algo que no hubiera tomado en cuenta ya. Había evaluado mentalmente las posibilidades de que algo sucediera con Naruto al ser un catalizador, como lo llamó Kurama, pero además de estar casi seguro de que Naruto dormiría un buen tramo después de dar todo de sí, no encontró nada amenazante. También había pensado en la pequeña, pero de nada le servía enfrascarse en ello si ella estaba tan decidida a irse de todas formas.

― Está claro que no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero no quiero que Kaya se vaya de aquí preocupada por ustedes. ― Dijo Jin. Sasuke lo vio acercarse más hasta la puerta de la tienda, dispuesto a entrar. ― La comida va por mi cuenta hoy.

Mientras lo veía entrar en el lugar, Sasuke sonrió irónicamente. Jin se preocupaba tanto por el bienestar de una niña, que era capaz de darle un consejo a un hombre que todavía le guardaba rencor y que posiblemente siempre lo haría.

Dejando fuera el intento de asesinar a Naruto por su parte, podía decir que al marcharse, Kaya estaría en buenas manos. Si le había cuidado hasta ese día, era debido a esta suma lealtad y cariño que indudablemente Jin le profería.

.

.

.

.

El frío que creció gradualmente durante el transcurso de la noche, había desaparecido debajo de la ropa de cama que cubría su cuerpo. Sasuke había despertado a mitad de la noche producto de sus habituales pesadillas, las que ahora, más que molestarlo, le incomodaban. Sabía cuál era el remedio para ellas, pero se negaba a considerarlo hasta terminar con el asunto de Kaya. Con gran dificultad logró conciliar el sueño dos horas más tarde y para su grata sorpresa, las pesadillas no habían vuelto a hacer aparición.

En un inicio, aquel detalle y la calidez que le rodeaba no le parecieron extrañas en absoluto, hasta que fue despertado de su estado de somnolencia al sentir un cálido brazo posarse sobre su pecho. Abrió completamente lo ojos ante el repentino contacto, enfocándolos primero en el cielo de su habitación y luego llevándolos hacia su pecho. Efectivamente, un brazo que claramente no era el suyo, se hallaba sobre él buscando rodearle.

Con rapidez giró su rostro y vio a quien irrumpió, sin saber cómo, en su habitación y en su cama.

― ¡Naruto! ― Sasuke no pudo evitar exaltarse al verle allí, durmiendo junto a él e intentando abrazarle como si nada.

― ¡Ahg! Baja la voz Sasuke… ― Murmuró Naruto, mientras removía su rostro contra la almohada, todavía adormilado.

Sasuke se reubicó en la cama, moviéndose más hacia la orilla y permaneciendo de lado para mirar de frente a Naruto. Él realmente había estado durmiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba exactamente allí como para haber logrado conciliar el sueño? Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia por no haber sido capaz de notarlo antes.

― Idiota… ¿Por qué estás en mi cama? ― Preguntó, aunque sentía que más que eso, debía preguntar por otras cosas antes pero ya no importaba.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Naruto sonrió.

― Bastardo…Quería estar contigo... ― Dijo, acomodándose de lado en su sitio.

Sasuke suspiró.

Haciendo memoria, Sasuke se percató de que no debía haberse sorprendido tanto por encontrarle allí ese día. Naruto le había dejado en claro antes que quería específicamente _dormir a su lado_. A final de cuentas, había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se había adentrado nuevamente en su casa y sin su permiso, algo que indudablemente le molestaba de cierta forma.

― Usuratonkashi. ― Dijo Sasuke, todavía algo irritado. ― ¿No podías esperar hasta más tarde? ― Después miró hacia la ventana y por la luz que se adentrada en la habitación por entre las cortinas pudo deducir que eran más de las nueve de la mañana. No faltaba mucho para la hora en que se reunían para ir al templo.

― No. Seguramente hoy terminaré igual que ayer-tebayo. Así que hay que aprovechar la mañana.― Dijo, acercándose nuevamente a Sasuke para pasar su brazo sobre él, ahora sí, rodeándole.

Sasuke no se movió esta vez, resignado, recordando al Naruto bastante distraído de la tarde del día anterior. Después de que Jin y él regresaran al templo, se dispusieron a comer de inmediato ya que Naruto y Kurama no habían iniciado el traspaso de chakra tras su partida. Más tarde si lo retomaron, no obstante, a Naruto le costó un tanto más enfocarse y retomar su concentración. Aún así, ya entrada la noche, Kurama les aclaró que de todas maneras, las cosas habían retomado su buen ritmo pero Naruto continuaba distraído incluso antes de despedirse de él para adentrarse en su propia casa.

Le había parecido un tanto extraño que Naruto no siguiera insistiendo con dormir juntos la noche anterior, sin embargo, ahora que le veía allí, después de entrar a su habitación sin que él estuviera enterado sus dudas se disiparon. Tal vez, había sido su mente acostumbrada al Naruto insistente de siempre lo que le hizo extrañarse por una pequeñez.

Un momento después, un detalle que había pasado por alto salió a flote en la mente de Sasuke.

―… ¿Dónde está Kaya? ― Preguntó a Naruto, quien se vio sorprendido por un instante, antes de sonreírle.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Dijo este, ahora completamente despierto e intentando darse un aire de inocencia que no le venía para nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Porque alguien debió dejarte entrar.

Naruto rió levemente esta vez.

― Llamó a Jin para que viniera por ella.

" _Esa niña astuta…"_ Pensó Sasuke, cerrando sus ojos.

― Ya veo… debí imaginarlo. ― Dijo Sasuke con algo de ironía, mientras se separaba de Naruto antes de levantarse de la cama. Recordaba claramente cómo era del gusto de la niña enterarse -de una forma u otra- todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, y sin dudas, esto había sido obra suya. ― ¿Ella te llamó?

― No. ― Respondió Naruto, alanzándose un poco apoyando una mano sobre la cama, confundido al ver a Sasuke levantarse. ― Fue buscarme allá. ― dijo, indicando en dirección a su propia casa. ― Yo ya estaba en pie, así que…

Sasuke le prestó mayor a tención a lo que Naruto llevaba puesto, y claramente no llevaba un pijama, aunque tampoco estaba completamente abrigado. Debió acomodarse junto a él en la cama hacía bastante poco tiempo.

― Entonces… ¿Kaya te trajo hasta aquí?

Naruto se sentó correctamente sobre la cama, antes de responder.

― Si, no pude negarme-ttebayo. ― Dijo, algo nervioso. ― Y como todavía dormías no vi nada malo en hacerte compañía…no me hubieras dejado hacerlo de otra forma.

― Hn.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con él antes de voltearse y adentrarse en el baño por un momento. Cuando salió de allí, encontró a Naruto sentado en el borde de la cama, en búsqueda de sus zapatos.

― ¿Qué haces, Naruto?

Con un sobresalto, Naruto levantó la vista encontrándose con la de Sasuke a solo dos pasos de él. Se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y sonrió levemente.

― Es que… como te has levantado, creí que debía hacerlo también-dattebayo. Después de todo, entré aquí sin decirte nada… ― Explicó.

― Eso último es cierto ―. Sasuke no podía negar que Naruto tenía razón…En parte. Pero la verdad era que llegados a ese punto -y sin Kaya cerca-, realmente no quería que él se levantara de allí. No todavía. ― Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

― ¿Eh?

El desconcierto de Naruto ante lo último que le había dicho, para Sasuke resultó ser encantador. Ciertamente, no quería que Naruto estuviera con él si Kaya estaba cerca pero, ahora ella no estaba allí, y si Jin le acompañaba él podía estar tranquilo. Podría enfocar toda su atención en el otro sin preocuparse por nada más, aunque fuese solo por un momento. Ni él mismo sabía cómo lograba resistirse a la compañía del otro y a sus deseos de tenerle cerca, y sinceramente, con Naruto insistiéndole así dudaba que pudiera lograrlo por mucho tiempo más.

Acercándose lentamente a Naruto, Sasuke colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y sin decir una palabra, vio a su compañero caer de espaldas sobre la cama, otra vez.

No pudo evitar sonreír después de colocarse sobre él.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces, Sasuke?

― ¿Acaso no es obvio?… ― Dijo, con una media sonrisa. ― Voy a besarte, Usuratonkachi.

― Oh… ― Fue lo que pronunció Naruto para luego sonreír también, y con ambas manos impulsar a Sasuke a que descendiera, acercándose más a él. ― ¿Al final cambiaste de opinión con respecto a esto?

Claramente, Naruto se refería a la regla de no dormir juntos hasta que todo el asunto de Kaya llegara a su conclusión. Y en ese instante, Sasuke podría decir que su corazón y cuerpo gritaban que aquella regla era completamente absurda y que como siempre sucedía con él enfrentándose a Naruto, lo que sentía por este había terminado por ganarle a su razón.

― Hn. ― Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke antes de acercar su rostro aún más hacia el de Naruto y reunir sus labios otra vez.

Tras el primer cálido roce y los suaves movimientos acompasados que sirvieron como saludo, Sasuke sintió la presión de las manos de Naruto invitándole a dar más. Una de ellas se enredaba entre sus cabellos mientras la otra exploraba su cuello y parte de la espalda, buscando acercarse todavía más a él, ansioso. La calidez y suavidad de la boca contraria lo recibió casi con modestia. Era un nuevo tipo de beso, casi tímido, y que por alguna razón desconocida enterneció a Sasuke.

Sintiendo sus respiraciones más pesadas, disminuyeron la profundidad del contacto pero sin alejarse del otro, jugando ahora solo con los labios. Moviéndolos lento, pero con una intensidad que dejaba ver la fortaleza de sus anhelos, la búsqueda del otro y el no querer separarse más.

Los latidos que antes se habían acelerado, comenzaban a estabilizarse mientras sus bocas decían un "hasta pronto". Sasuke se alejó solo uno poco del otro para mirarlo a los ojos, todavía sintiendo la respiración de Naruto sobre sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro tenía un leve tinte de enrojecimiento. Supuso que él también lucía de esa manera.

― No me mires así, bastardo. ― Casi refunfuñó Naruto. Sasuke solo levantó una ceja ante la duda, pues no creía estar haciendo ninguna expresión extraña. ― Si tanto querías esto… ¿Por qué pusiste esa tonta restricción-ttebayo?

Un tanto sorprendido, Sasuke se alejó un poco más de Naruto. ¿Tanto así veía a través de él? Sin embargo, sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo sino que más bien, lo llenaba de felicidad.

― Ahora te vez tenebroso, Sasuke. ― Dijo Naruto, nervioso.

― ¿Tenebroso? ― Dijo Sasuke, acercándose nuevamente para susurrarle al oído esta vez. ― Solo estoy feliz, Naruto.

Volviéndose nuevamente hacia atrás, Sasuke notó como Naruto abría más los ojos por la sorpresa ante el repentino beso que recibió en la frente, y a su vez, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

― Sin dudas, fue una tonta restricción. ― Admitió Sasuke, al descubrir las diferentes reacciones que Naruto podría tener, y quien ahora, mantenía su ceño fruncido al observarlo. ― Te has puesto así solo por un beso en la frente.

― No molestes, Sasuke bastardo. Tú no lucirías mejor que yo. ― Le retó Naruto, pero Sasuke podía saber sin esforzarse, que Naruto tenía toda la razón.

― Tienes razón. ― Le dijo, admitiéndolo en voz alta mientras se acercaba al otro una vez más, pero esta vez para abrazarle y nada más.

Al estar tan cerca, Sasuke casi podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Naruto mezclarse con los suyos. Le gustaba tenerlo así, junto a él, sin restricciones. Por un solo instante no quiso pensar en la idea de alejarse, ni siquiera para volver a lo que se suponía, debían estar haciendo en ese momento.

Solo por un segundo, deseó que Naruto no tuviera que volver al templo nunca más.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de sí mismo. Esta era una de las razones por las que temía tenerlo tan cerca en esos momentos y prefería mantener una distancia prudente. Sin embargo, esa restricción ya no serviría, no quería volver a excusarse con eso. Él era un adulto que podía controlarse a sí mismo -al menos por un tiempo- por el bien de los demás.

Cuando por fin se alejó del cuerpo de Naruto, este tenía sus azules ojos puestos sobre un punto fijo. Sasuke volteó su rostro en esa dirección y dio con aquello que tenía la atención del otro. Ahora comprendía el por qué Naruto se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Él miraba una fotografía que tenía puesta sobre la mesita de noche. En ella, se encontraban su madre y su padre y él junto a ellos. Los tres se veían felices.

― ¿Ése era tu padre, Sasuke? ― Preguntó Naruto al ver que Sasuke también miraba la fotografía.

― Lo era. ― Respondió Sasuke, recordando los años en que este todavía vivía, cuando todavía podía cuidarle y Sasuke encontraba en él su mejor soporte tras ser afligido por sus pesadillas.

El hombre que constituía otro de los puntos por los cuales podía agradecer el haber vuelto a nacer.

― Supe que murió cuando eras pequeño… lamento eso. ― Dijo Naruto con sutileza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hasta Naruto, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica para luego moverse un poco sobre la cama, hasta recostarse de lado junto al otro apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha para mantenerse en alto, mientras se daba su intercambio de palabras. Supuso que aquel detalle de su vida fue algo que supo a través de Sakura o Hinata.

― Es algo que ya pasó. ― Dijo, sin importarle el cómo se enteró de ello en realidad.

― Lo querías mucho. ― Afirmó Naruto, observándolo directamente también.

― Si. ― Aceptó Sasuke, recordando aquel tiempo. ― Aunque me molestaba que intentara hacerme creer en todas estas cosas… ― Añadió, refiriéndose a ellos, sus vidas pasadas y lo que ser un ninja conllevaba. ― Pero al final siempre tuvo razón en eso… Tal vez, si le hubiese creído entonces, me hubiera explicado más acerca de todo lo que sabía.

Naruto cerró sus ojos tras oírle decir aquello, como si estuviera reflexionando seriamente sobre ello. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, volvió a enfocar su vista en la imagen, siendo él en ese instante quien parecía lleno de nostalgia… una triste nostalgia.

Sasuke se extrañó un poco por ello.

― Me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando todavía éramos niños. ― Le confesó Naruto genuinamente.

Sasuke comprendió el tinte de tristeza que notó en él entonces. Si lo pensaba apropiadamente, él realmente quiso conocer a Naruto por un tiempo después de verle aparecer seguidamente en todos sus sueños, pero tenía una leve idea de lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos de haberlo hecho en aquellos años.

― Hubiéramos discutido todo el tiempo. ― Dijo, pues era lo que pensaba.

Naruto rió brevemente al imaginarlos en esa situación, después habló.

― Aún así, hubiera sido feliz. En esta vida no tenía ningún obstáculo que me impidiera acercarme a ti, Sasuke…no como en el pasado-ttebayo.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente realizó un viaje automático, regresando hasta aquel tiempo en que ambos se enfrentaron y Naruto le reveló que siempre quiso acercarse a él, pero que en vez de eso decidió volverlo su rival. Una meta a la cual alcanzar. Sasuke supuso que era a eso a lo que Naruto se refería como un obstáculo entre ambos, sin embargo, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Naruto creyese que aquel obstáculo solo fue provocado por él. Jamás había sido así, después de todo el también había aumentado esa brecha entre los dos.

Chasqueó, un tanto irritado por sentir como su pasado los perseguía incluso en este momento, estando más que claro que él no era el único afectado por ello. Se impulsó sobre Naruto nuevamente, provocando que este saliera de aquel estado reflexivo-entristecido en que se había inmerso en los últimos segundos.

― Estás en lo cierto, Naruto. ― Dijo Sasuke. ― Yo…también hubiera sido feliz de haberte conocido antes. Porque tampoco tenía un impedimento para acercarnos cuando éramos niños. A diferencia de aquel tiempo…

Naruto se mostró un tanto perplejo ante ello, aunque Sasuke no podía hacer más que comprenderlo ya que jamás le dijo nada sobre aquello.

―… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Le preguntó.

Decidido, Sasuke decidió hablar con la verdad. No creía que existiera un mejor momento para decírselo.

― En nuestra otra vida, yo…también estuve pendiente de ti cuando éramos niños, Naruto. ― Desde abajo, Naruto no pudo ocultar su impresión. Sasuke continuó.― El cómo intentabas llamar la atención, como intentabas formar lazos con las demás personas y yo… me sentía aliviado por eso. ― Tomó el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos antes de continuar. ― Pero, también lo consideré una muestra de debilidad.

Tras eso último, pudo notar en Naruto una leve irritabilidad pero no dijo nada sobre ello. Incluso él podía reconocer que aquello jamás fue una muestra de debilidad. Por lo que solo decidió sonreír levemente antes de continuar.

― Pero… incluso con esa idea en mi mente, cuando formamos un equipo, cada vez que te veía sufrir yo… también sufría, Naruto. ― Terminó por explicar Sasuke, y contrario a todo lo que se esperaba, Naruto enmudeció.

― …

Ante el silencio del otro, a su vista preocupante, Sasuke preguntó:

― ¿No me dirás nada? ― Naruto se sobresaltó levemente ante su pregunta.

― N-no, es solo que…la verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba-ttebayo.

Sasuke dio un leve suspiro de alivio a notar que Naruto solo estaba un tanto desconcertado por ello, pero nada más.

― Pues ahora lo sabes. ― Dijo después, todavía posicionado encima del otro y con sus manos sujetando los costados de su rostro.

Estaba satisfecho con haber logrado quitar del rostro de Naruto los indicios de tristeza que pudo notar con anterioridad, sin embargo, aunque ahora parecía enfocarse en otra cosa, el aura reflexiva de Naruto permanecía allí. Sus ojos no le miraban, pero tampoco parecían mantener su atención en un punto en específico.

Verdaderamente debía estar hundido en sus pensamientos ya que, al igual que aquella mañana después de enterarse de quien había sido, progresivamente, comenzó a hacer varias muecas. Primero, entrecerró los ojos; luego, frunció el ceño y su boca se vio algo disgustada; y finalmente, tranquilizó su semblante y cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro, como si estuviese aceptando algo muy importante. Todo antes de mirarle directamente y de expandir sus labios formando una de esas sonrisas auténticas que solo Naruto le podía entregar.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un salto.

― Así que no era solo yo. ― Dijo Naruto, todavía sonriendo y atrayendo a Sasuke para abrazarlo. ― ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? … ¡Bueno! No es que importe mucho ahora. ¡Pero, eso significa que veías todo lo que hacía!... No sé por qué pero me siento algo avergonzado por ello.

Ante la repentina exaltación sin mucho sentido de Naruto, Sasuke rió junto al oído del otro, ya que estaban unidos en un abrazo.

― Bastardo… ¿De qué te ríes ahora? ― Preguntó Naruto, todavía expresando su buen humor.

― No sé cómo habrá sido para ti pero… ― Dijo Sasuke con muestras de querer reír todavía, separándose un poco para quedar frente al rostro del otro. ―… tal vez, te quise _mucho_ antes de darme cuenta… Naruto. ― No especificó si se refería a este tiempo o a su pasado, ya que no podría hacer distinción entre ambos, y por el enrojecimiento repentino en las mejillas de Naruto, supo que él también se dio cuenta de ello.

Después de un esperado movimiento, fue Naruto quien inició el beso. La intensidad de este al igual que la de los besos anteriores, estaba marcada fuertemente por sus emociones, sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez. Estaban llenos de alegría. Ellos dos, Naruto y Sasuke, intercalaban leves movimientos con sus labios que pretendían formar una sonrisa, pero que terminaban siendo aplacados por el contacto entre ellos. Con agilidad, le dieron una vuelta a su postura, quedando Sasuke debajo del otro esta vez descansando sobre el colchón, mientras que Naruto permanecía sentado sobre él.

Aunque ya no sonreían, el brillo en los ojos de ambos dejaba ver la felicidad que los llenaba por dentro al estar así, juntos. Sasuke vio expectante como Naruto se alejaba solo un poco de él y posaba una mano sobre su cabello. Siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento, la mano comenzó a viajar, dando un leve toque en su mejilla izquierda, pasando con el pulgar sobre la boca de Sasuke hasta llegar al cuello y desde allí, hasta la superficie de su estómago, donde Naruto finalmente detuvo su recorrido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke luego de unos segundos en que Naruto solo se dedicó a mirarlo por todas partes.

― Realmente, luces igual a como te veías antes, Sasuke. ― Respondió Naruto, ahora sí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ― Incluso tus ojos me miran de la misma forma…

Sasuke sonrió.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Le preguntó después, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que era prácticamente idéntico a su antiguo "yo".

Aun así, el creía que existían algunas diferencias. El antiguo Sasuke intentaba ocultar lo que sentía por el antiguo Naruto a cada minuto, mientras que él, su "yo" presente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto supiera con exactitud lo que sentía. No solo con su mirada, sino que también por sus acciones.

Cuando posó sus manos sobre los muslos de Naruto, entregando una caricia sobre su ropa, este se tensó casi imperceptiblemente con un repentino nerviosismo, a la vez que formaba un puño con la mano que mantenía puesta sobre él.

― No estoy tan seguro ahora… ― Respondió Naruto, y Sasuke le indicó que se acercara una vez más. Después de sentir las manos de Sasuke adentrarse debajo de su camiseta mientras le daba un corto beso. Todavía un poco nervioso, Naruto dijo: ― Tú… ¿No te estás conteniendo para nada verdad?

― ¿No era eso lo que tú querías? ― Sasuke le preguntó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hace dos noches, en su automóvil. ― Esto era otra de las razones por la que no quería que vinieras hasta aquí, creí que sabrías eso al menos. Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se relajó antes de contestarle, gracias a la suave y relajada atención que estaba recibiendo. .

― Bueno, sí… pero…

― ¿Hn? ― Sasuke mantenía sus manos en movimiento constante, acariciando la espalda de Naruto y luego las extendió en todo su largo para pasarlas nuevamente sobre sus piernas. Ante ello, Naruto soltó un largo suspiro placentero. ―… ¿Ya no hay más protestas, Naruto?

― Cállate, bastardo. ― Dijo Naruto, acercándose todavía más hacia el rostro de Sasuke, para hablar sobre sus labios. ― Espero que no seas tú quien se queje después.

― No lo haré. ― Contestó Sasuke, con la voz enronquecida al sentir que una mano de Naruto se colaba por entre su ropa también, recorriendo su abdomen sin temor alguno.

Naruto acortó la poca distancia que los separaba e inmediatamente, el contacto entre sus labios retomó su curso, intensamente. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y la fuerza de sus latidos parecían ir en aumento al momento de profundizar su encuentro. Las manos, sin ser dejadas de lado, siguieron recorriendo y presionando con paciencia el cuerpo del otro, descubriendo el calor impreso en cada zona y la forma que dibujaban los dedos con su tacto sobre la piel. Sasuke podía sentir mientras todo aquello sucedía, que al igual como hacían los latidos de su corazón, su temperatura también iba en aumento. Y no era el único.

Poco a poco, la profundidad del beso fue disminuyendo, regresando solo a los labios. Al ver por fin la mirada de Naruto cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y antes de que este se dirigiera hasta su cuello para besarlo en ese lugar, Sasuke supo que no podría volver atrás. Él había estado evitando aquella situación porque sabía que llegado el momento, no querría detenerse por nada del mundo, Naruto era especial después de todo.

El suave y cálido roce de los labios de Naruto en su cuello y detrás de su oído, sumado a sus manos que ahora subían todavía más su ropa, no hacían más que incitarlo para avanzar más. Intentando acomodarse para ello, levantó una de sus piernas y al hacerlo, verificó un detalle que ya suponía entre las piernas del otro. No se sorprendió, ya que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

― Creo que… ― comenzó Naruto, antes de sonreír levemente a Sasuke. Su rostro estaba abochornado.― creo que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que...

― Hn.

Había sido un buen tiempo para él también. Y no solo eso, pues jamás había deseado tanto a alguien como lo hacía con Naruto. Él jamás había sido muy entregado a ello, ni siquiera con sus antiguas novias de bastante corta duración. Ellas eran siempre las que se encargaban de buscarle y hacer que pasara pero, todo era diferente allí, con Naruto. Sasuke realmente quería hacerle saber que lo quería demasiado, mucho más de lo que el otro podía imaginar incluso en este aspecto.

Después de sentarse frente a Naruto, Sasuke volvió a unir sus bocas por un momento. Luego, levantó la camiseta que el otro llevaba puesta con un solo propósito en mente. Sin decir nada, Naruto comprendió la señal y permitió que la prenda fuera quitada de su cuerpo y arrojada a los pies de la cama.

― Tú también… ― Habló Naruto, mirando la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta.

― Lo sé. ― Dijo Sasuke, antes de quitarse la parte superior de su pijama con rapidez.

Con una mano, le indicó a Naruto que se acercara más hacia él y así lo hizo. Buscando nuevamente el tacto del otro, Sasuke hundió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro contrario. Encontrando su aroma fascinante, comenzó a repartir besos allí mientras hábilmente abría los pantalones de Naruto. Este presionó un poco más sus manos sobre su espalda -que era donde le estaba tocando- al sentir sus movimientos, y con una voz ahogada en deseo, preguntó:

― ¿Vas a…?

― Sí.

Ante su respuesta, sintió como Naruto hacía esfuerzo por tragar saliva antes de hablar nuevamente.

― Juntos, Sasuke…

― Hn.

Estaba ansioso, seguramente tanto como él. Dentro de todo ese arranque inesperado de deseo, Sasuke sintió felicidad por ello logrando así aumentar todavía más su expectación por la situación.

Con suavidad, sintió como tras bajar su pantalón y ropa interior Naruto le tomaba entre sus manos, tal y como él había tomado el miembro evidentemente despierto de Naruto entre las suyas. Un gemido salió de la boca de Naruto justo sobre su oído cuando hizo algo de presión, enviando un escalofrió a lo largo de su cuerpo y que se proyectó con más fuerza en su propia anatomía. Comenzando poco a poco a tomar un ritmo constante, la sensación de vaivén que le ofrecía la mano de su compañero, era mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar.

Naruto entre sus manos se sentía tan nuevo y a la vez tan conocido, que cada vez que provocaba un fuerte suspiro en él o un gemido salir de entre sus cálidos labios por un movimiento diferente, le hacía estremecer de tal forma que no podía pensar en nada más. Casi sin separarse de él, Sasuke llevó su rostro frente al de Naruto y sin esperar a nada le besó otra vez, necesitando comunicarse con él de esa manera. La unión de sus lenguas fue inmediata, antes de ser interrumpidos por más sonidos que delataban el estado en que se encontraban, febriles y ansiosos de más.

― Mierda… ― Dijo Naruto de pronto, como un susurro y después se mordió los labios.

― ¿Qué pasa…?

Sasuke unió sus frentes para hablar, mientras las caricias continuaban.

― Es que… ―Suspiró. ― No-creí que llegaríamos tan lejos-hoy… por eso no-¡! ― Un gemido le impidió seguir hablando. Sasuke había aumentado el ritmo de sus movimientos repentinamente y en respuesta, Naruto hizo lo mismo con él.

Un sonido también se escapó de los labios de Sasuke por ello, y sonrió de medio lado, no creía poder durar mucho más. Y al parecer Naruto tampoco lo haría. Podía sentir su profunda respiración acelerarse más y más desde la pequeña distancia que les separaba, casi coincidiendo con la suya. Quería y necesitaba encontrar su liberación pero a la vez no quería dejar ir a esta nueva faceta de Naruto, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios entreabiertos y sonrojo debido al esfuerzo en sus mejillas. Un sonrojo que exponía sobre su piel la excitación que lo abrumaba por estar con él y tocándolo a él.

El calor que invadía a Sasuke ante esa idea, era tan fuerte como sus deseos de permanecer junto a Naruto de todas las formas posibles durante el resto de su vida. No dejaría que se alejara, no otra vez.

Un nuevo sonido indescriptible llegó hasta sus oídos y Sasuke debió cerrar un poco sus ojos al sentir su límite cerca.

― Sasuke…ya- ― Oyó como Naruto le llamaba, casi suplicante.

Entendiendo su mensaje, se apresuró a acercar sus labios a la boca contraria y mientras se besaban, unidos por una pasión y amor vehementes que hasta el momento ninguno conocía, ambos encontraron por fin su liberación. Extenuante, pero gratificadora.

Con el corazón aún a mil por hora, se separaron el uno del otro solo para recargar sus rostros en el hombro contrario, esperando así a que se normalizara su respiración sin perder el contacto. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Sasuke no sentía tan tranquilo y lleno de felicidad, y aunque no podrían llegar hasta el final en esta ocasión, podía decir que aquello no era necesario. Como él mismo había dicho, tendrían mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante para ello y también para experimentar muchas cosas más. Juntos.

Cerrando sus ojos, buscó serenarse dejando un beso en el hombro del otro. Unos segundos más tarde, Sasuke oyó una risa sutil desde su hombro. Ahora, podía asegurar que Naruto también se sentía bien.

― No puedo creer, que en verdad siguieras adelante con esto, bastardo… ― Dijo Naruto, todavía regulando su respiración sobre su hombro, algo incrédulo pero todavía riendo.

Sasuke sonrió.

― Eso no fue nada, Usuratonkachi. ― Dijo, calmándose también, mientras consideraba que si se hubiese hallado de alguna manera más preparado, aquello no habría terminado simplemente de esa manera.

A su lado, Naruto rió un poco más antes de guardar silencio. Un largo silencio que permitió a ambos tranquilizarse al fin.

Naruto lo rompió.

―…Sasuke… ― Le llamó con suavidad, todavía sin separarse. ― ¿Ya habías hecho algo así antes? Me refiero a con otros hombres… ― añadió casi murmurando.

En vez de responder directamente, Sasuke preguntó algo más queriendo entender.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? ― dijo sin nada más que curiosidad, pues no comprendía del todo a que venía todo eso.

― Es que, lucías bastante acostumbrado a esto-ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró, debió imaginar que se trataba de algo como eso.

― No. ― Sasuke respondió con sinceridad. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerlo antes de conocer como su "yo" anterior se sentía por Naruto, y lo que él mismo comenzó a sentir por este más tarde. ― No haría esto con alguien más que tú… es decir, con otro hombre. ― _"…Ni mujer"_ pensó también, ya que dudaba encontrar a alguien más de ahí en adelante, para estar a su lado que no fuera Naruto. ― Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Naruto se separó de él y lo sorprendió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras asentía.

― Si, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo haría, Sasuke. ― Le aseguró. ― Con nadie más, de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke sintió un enorme impulso de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas después de oír todo eso, pero algo se lo impedía. Sus manos estaban sucias debido a lo que habían hecho hacía solo un momento, por lo que simplemente se acercó hasta él y en lugar de abrazarle, lo besó con ternura. Por supuesto, Naruto le correspondió con calma. Ya verían qué hacer cuando estuvieran listos para dirigirse al templo una vez más. Se les había hecho bastante tarde ya y seguramente, Kurama reclamaría como los mil demonios por retrasar el traspaso de chakra por un tiempo más.

.

.

.

.

 _~ ¡Hola otra vez!~_

 _Sé que probablemente después de tanta lectura no le presten mucha atención a esto pero ¡qué más da! Esto fue muuucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Debió ser mi mente intentando compensarles por la demora xD, pero es que mi inspiración se marchó de vacaciones y no quería regresar._

 _Dejando eso de lado, pasaron bastantes cosas en este cap._

 _Se nos revelan más detalles de cómo será la partida de Kaya y la función de Naruto en ella, las condiciones en las que vive Kurama y claro, más momentos entre Sasuke y Naruto. Al parecer este Naruto tiene la costumbre de adentrarse en casa de Sasuke sin su permiso, aunque sus motivos vayan cambiando claro._

 _Por otra parte, es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar alguna escena más subida de tono y es que siento que no me queda del todo bien. Es como si no dijera todo lo que quiero expresar xD._ _ **Así que todavía está en veremos otra situación como esta para el final.**_

 _Y hasta aquí llego yo…Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima! :D_

 _(Que espero que sea mucho más pronto de lo que actualicé esta vez…)_


	16. Capítulo 13 La partida - Parte 2

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS/OC y más.

.

Kitsukiss: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por hacerme saber tu punto de vista! Lo tendré muy en cuenta. :D Los comentarios me han ayudado mucho últimamente para poder continuar. Así que me repito, muchas gracias por comentar~

.

 _¡Hola ~~!_

 _Me prometí que esta vez no tardaría tanto en actualizar y lo cumplí :D (Me siento realizada)_

 _Disfruten del capítulo~_

.

.

La partida

Parte 2 ~Una Señal olvidada~

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando Naruto y Sasuke se dispusieron a salir de casa rumbo al templo, habiendo ocupado la menor cantidad de tiempo posible para prepararse después de su extenso saludo matutino. Se adentraron en el auto más cercano rápidamente -empujados por el frío apremiante que los rodeó tras salir de casa-, y debido a eso, se encontraban viajando nuevamente en el automóvil de Sasuke.

―… Es posible que hoy terminemos el traspaso de chakra. ― Dijo Naruto con alivio, desde el asiento del copiloto.

Sasuke le miró de reojo, un tanto sorprendido. De acuerdo a lo que Kurama les había dicho hace poco, tenía una idea aproximada de cuanto quedaba para terminar con todo ese proceso pero, no esperaba que su finalización llegara tan pronto.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Decidió preguntar Sasuke esta vez, sin apartar la mirada del camino frente a él.

Sintió la mirada de Naruto posarse sobre él por un breve instante.

― Bueno… Kurama nos dijo ayer que probablemente quedan solo dos días más, pero nuestro ritmo mejora con cada día que pasa, así que…

― ¿Crees que eso acelerará el proceso?

―…Si. ― Musitó Naruto, afirmativamente.

La conversación parecía haberse detenido después de aquella clarificación, y el silencio que le siguió no hubiese sido problema para Sasuke, de no ser porque en esa ocasión se convirtió en algo difícil de soportar. Tras detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo varios minutos más tarde, Sasuke se giró levemente para mirar a su copiloto, intrigado por el silencio repentino en que se sumergió después de responderle. Lucía un tanto cabizbajo, en comparación a cuando salieron de casa. ¿No se suponía que estaba aliviado por terminar todo aquello más rápido de lo esperado?

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, antes de enfocarse nuevamente en el camino y retomar la marcha.

―No… es solo que… ― Naruto pausó su habla por un momento. ― Ayer, Kurama nos dijo su verdadera razón para cooperar con todo esto.

―… ¿A qué te refieres?

― Kurama dijo que al igual que los demás bijuus, su consciencia también desaparecerá, con el tiempo. Por eso, prefería hacer esto a dejar todo su poder sin control alguno…

Un deje de preocupación se podía divisar en sus palabras. A Sasuke no le sorprendió ese detalle, de hecho si no se preocupara no sería Naruto en absoluto. Lo que si le sorprendió un poco, fue enterarse de que el zorro había tomado en cuenta una posible desaparición para su propia existencia. Aunque, si se lo pensaba más a fondo, todo eso podía tener una buena explicación.

― Si lo piensas bien, aquello tiene sentido. ― Dijo Sasuke. ― Kurama tiene una reserva de chakra más grande que el resto de los bijuus, pero debe existir un límite para él también.

― ¿Habías pensado en esto antes, Sasuke?

― No. ― Dijo Sasuke, pues era la verdad. ― ¿Es la idea de él desapareciendo lo que te preocupa?

― Algo así… ― Respondió, pero parecía un tanto confuso. Sasuke quiso decir algo pero Naruto retomó la palabra antes de que ocurriera. ― El asunto es que, ahora que ha entregado la mayoría de su chakra, ¿No crees que podría desaparecer más rápido?

Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo a su compañero, antes de dar una última vuelta en una esquina, preparándose para estacionar. Cuando detuvo el motor del auto, se giró hacia Naruto por completo. Este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, que acorde a su postura decaída y expresión entristecida, le indicaban que estos no eran nada buenos. Intentando mejorar su estado anímico, a pesar de no tener una idea muy clara de cómo hacerlo, Sasuke dejó fluir sus propios pensamientos.

― No creo que ese Zorro astuto vaya a desaparecer muy pronto, Naruto. ― Dijo Sasuke al final, ya que después de tantos siglos viviendo por sí mismo, él no creía que el zorro se fuera a dar por vencido muy fácilmente. ― ¿Cuánto dijo que faltaba para eso?

― Dijo que no estaba seguro. Podrían ser meses, o más de cien años. ― Respondió Naruto, haciendo memoria.

― Si eso es lo que dijo, no deberías martirizarte pensando en ello antes de tiempo. Con suerte, creo que nosotros moriremos antes de que él lo haga, y eso será en mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes… ― Naruto parecía conservar un poco de duda todavía, por lo que, decidido a hacerle pensar en algo más, Sasuke añadió a su discurso algo más personal. ― Personalmente, planeo vivir muchos años más, Naruto. Y de ser posible, planeo vivirlos contigo. ― Un leve enrojecimiento inundó las facciones de Naruto, quien estaba repentinamente avergonzado por su declaración. Sintiendo que iba por buen camino, Sasuke suspiró con alivio antes de seguir. ― E incluso si no fuese así, no creo que debas sentir culpabilidad por ello, pues simplemente habría llegado su tiempo. A final de cuentas, has salvado a muchos con esta idea tuya de ayudar a Kaya a volver a casa, y cuando todo esté hecho, habrás salvado a muchas más.― Le recordó Sasuke, haciendo referencia a su idea de arreglar las cosas por la paz, antes de dejar que Kaya y Jin hicieran de las suyas para volver a casa.

Alzando el rostro por fin, Naruto le miró fijamente por varios segundos, como si intentase encontrar algo más en los ojos de Sasuke. Luego, su postura se relajó y su expresión también se tranquilizó.

― Creo que estaba pensando mucho en ello-ttebayo. ― Habló finalmente, apartándose y cerrando los ojos un momento. Después, sonrió con las energías renovadas. ― Creo que ya estoy mucho mejor. ― Sonrió. ― Gracias, bastardo.

― Hn. ― Sasuke recibió su gratitud. ― Aunque no deberías agradecerlo… ― Agregó, antes de salir por fin del automóvil siendo seguido por Naruto.

Caminaron con paso algo acelerado hasta el templo, adentrándose velozmente en el lugar para escapar del frío que los amenazó al momento de salir del auto. En el interior de este, una calidez reconfortante les recibió, pero Naruto sabía que no podría disfrutar de aquella calidez por mucho más tiempo, no después del retraso que tuvieron más temprano por la mañana.

― _Con que al fin llegan, mocosos._ ― Dijo Kurama a modo de saludo. Sasuke solo asintió.

Sin percibir ni un leve indicio de burla en el tono de voz del zorro, Naruto confirmó que no pasaría mucho tiempo allí adentro. Algo que lamentó. Se congelaría allí afuera antes de comenzar con el traspaso de chakra. Sin embargo, sin querer aminorar su previo entusiasmo por este nuevo detalle, Naruto le dio a conocer lo que se había impuesto internamente para ese día.

― Definitivamente, hoy terminaremos con todo esto, Kurama.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la irritación, Kurama hizo contacto visual con él antes de contestarle.

― _¿En serio creer lograrlo después de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, Mocoso?_ ― Dijo.

― Claro que lo lograré, ¡Solo mírame!

Una risilla se escuchó desde el otro lado, llamando la atención de Sasuke. Era Kaya, cubriéndose la boca mientras intentaba no ser indiscreta. Ni el zorro ni Naruto le prestaron atención.

― _Bien. Pero no te la pondré fácil, Naruto._ ― Le avisó Kurama, antes de darse la vuelta -sin mirara a nadie más- para encaminarse hacia el bosque como hacía todos los días. Con ironía agregó: ― _Espero que te queden las suficientes energías después de tu_ provechosa _mañana con el mocoso Uchiha…_

Naruto se tensó, visiblemente avergonzado por recordar su encuentro matutino, antes de reclamarle al zorro mientras seguía sus pasos.

― ¿¡Qué se supone que insinúas con eso!? ¡Oye, Kurama!

La risa de Kurama se escuchó desde lo lejos seguida de su voz, de la cual no se distinguió ninguna palabra en específico desde la lejanía.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Kaya, quien estaba recargada junto a Jin, le envió a Sasuke una mirada significativa. Este simplemente frunció un poco el ceño.

― Naruto necesitaba estar contigo. ― Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña, su semblante lleno de tranquilidad y seguridad habiendo dejado atrás su anterior risa. Sasuke no lo negó. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que Naruto necesitaba de su apoyo ese día, sin contar las actividades _provechosas_ que le hicieron perder -solo un poco- la noción del tiempo por la mañana. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

Sasuke y Kaya se miraron en silencio hasta que un grito se escuchó desde afuera, sobresaltándolo.

― _¿¡Dónde te metiste, Sasuke!?_

Kaya soltó una pequeña risita.

― Creo que te llaman. ― Le dijo.

Sasuke soltó un chasquido antes de salir del templo para mezclarse con el frío que comenzaba a invadir Konoha. Tratando de evitar los leves escalofríos que querían recorrerle el cuerpo bajo su ropa, llegó hasta el lugar donde Naruto y Kurama se encontraban. El zorro tenía una perversa sonrisa dibujada en la cara y Naruto le miraba desde su asiento frente a él, con evidente molestia mientras tiritaba. Naruto también intentaba controlar los espasmos que el frío le provocaba, aunque sin resultados, claro estaba.

― _¿Realmente crees poder concentrarte en estas condiciones?_ ― Preguntó Kurama, esta vez sin ocultar su ironía al verlo tiritar incontrolablemente.

― ¡Claro que sí, Kurama! ― Le aseguró, en medio de un escalofrío. ― Solo, tenemos que comenzar con esto y ya está.

Después de esa aclaración, Naruto le envió una mirada rápida a Sasuke mientras sonreía por verlo llegar al fin, antes de realzar los sellos necesarios para iniciar aquel proceso en un profundo silencio. Buscando el árbol que le servía de soporte durante la espera, Sasuke simplemente le sonrió de regreso. No era que fuese su obligación permanecer allí, solo observando como el traspaso de chakra ocurría, y sin que él pudiera constatarlo con su mirada. Sin embargo, permanecer al lado de Naruto le permitía sentir que le apoyaba de alguna manera. A lo largo de las horas, podía notar como el estado de concentración continua afectaba al cuerpo del otro y, para su alivio y tranquilidad en los últimos días, el agotamiento de Naruto frente a todo eso había sido prácticamente nulo.

Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado con su tarea, pudo notar como los escalofríos incesantes dejaron de aquejar a Naruto, quien estaba otra vez, completamente sumergido en su estado de imperturbabilidad. Incluso tardó menos que días anteriores en adentrarse en su estado común de concentración. Fue en ese instante cuando Sasuke se percató de que tras acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente, los temblores que a él mismo lo amenazaron momentos atrás, también habían abandonado su cuerpo desapareciendo sin más.

Transcurrieron más de dos horas durante las cuales Kurama y Naruto entraban y salían de aquel estado de concentración. Las primeras dos ocasiones en que descansaron, el zorro seguía retando a Naruto, insistiéndole en que no podría alcanzar su objetivo planeado para ese día. Tras el tercer descanso, Kurama no lo insistió más. Naruto no parecía perder sus energías en ningún momento, e incluso, cada vez que terminaban su sonrisa de logro se volvía más evidente.

Sintiendo que era ya una hora pertinente, Sasuke se dispuso a marcharse del lugar como siempre hacía en busca de comida. Naruto debió intuir que saldría sin necesidad de dar aviso -porque ya era algo común-. No obstante, apenas le sintió alejarse más de lo normal de aquel lugar, Naruto abrió ambos ojos y se movió un poco en dirección a Sasuke, interrumpiendo el traspaso de chakra.

Para extrañeza de Sasuke, Kurama no le regañó por ello.

― ¿Dónde vas, Sasuke?

El susodicho suspiró.

― A traer algo de comer, como cada día.

― Oh. ― Musitó Naruto, algo impresionado. Sasuke levantó una ceja en muestra de duda. ― Por un momento lo olvidé-ttebayo. Estaba demasiado concentrado…― dijo después, algo avergonzado.

― _Kaya y Jin irán por ella_. ― Interrumpió Kurama, quien no había dicho palabra hasta el momento. _― Yo se los diré_. ― Añadió, a la vez que se ponía de pie. ― _Y Naruto, tómate esta pausa como tu último descanso de hoy._ ― Dijo, antes de emprender su regreso temporal al templo.

― ¿Hm? ― Naruto observó con un poco de duda a su compañero el zorro, mientras se alejaba de ellos. Después sonrió al comprender todo. ― Así que ya queda poco… ¿No es genial, Sasuke?

― Lo es. ― Respondió, estando de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, no podía creerse que realmente en tan pocas horas hubiesen avanzado tanto como para estar tan cerca de finalizar.

― Yo se lo dije. Hoy todo avanzó con muchísima facilidad. ― Acotó Naruto, evidentemente orgulloso por su avance.

Recordando el inicio del proceso, cuando el agotamiento hacia mella en Naruto al finalizar el día, Sasuke se alegró por su avance también. Frente a él, Naruto le sonreía con satisfacción, pero está se borró inmediatamente después, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de pánico.

― ¡Debí decirles que compraran ramen-ttebayo!

Dejando salir un suspiro resignado, Sasuke se quedo mirando la silueta de Naruto mientras corría hacia el templo para dar su importante aviso.

.

.

.

Solo dos horas más tarde, el traspasó de chakra llegó a su fin. Naruto parecía genuinamente contento por haber logrado su cometido, más no lo estaba en cuanto al asunto de Kurama se refería, y Sasuke lo sabía.

― Oye Kurama, ¿No sientes como si te estuvieras desvaneciendo o algo? ― Preguntó Naruto mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza, todavía un poco preocupado.― ¡Y no mientas!

De pie al interior del templo -ya que habían regresado- y cruzándose de brazos, un tanto molesto Kurama, observaba como Naruto le rondaba mientras decía todo eso.

― _No voy a desaparecer hoy mismo, Naruto. Ni muy pronto tampoco. Ya te lo dije. ―_ Dijo y Naruto se detuvo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Insistió Naruto de todas formas.

― _Lo estoy._ ― Aseguró Kurama. ― _Y más importante que eso, debemos establecer cuando será la partida de ellos dos..._ ― Añadió, cambiando de tema.

La atención de todos los presentes se enfocó en Kaya en ese momento. La pequeña no había pronunciado palabra desde que ella y Jin regresaron con su mandado, dedicándose simplemente a observar las interacciones entre los demás. Sasuke la notó tensarse, lo que le dio a pensar que tal vez, estuviera dudando acercar de cómo responder a una pregunta implícita en las palabras de Kurama.

― ¿Planeas quedarte algo más de tiempo con nosotros, Kaya? ― Preguntó Sasuke, al ver que ella no aclaraba el punto necesario para dejar fluir la situación.

― No… ― Respondió ella, con simpleza. No había tintes de nerviosismo o duda en sus palabras. ― Solo estaba decidiendo cuando sería el mejor momento para irnos. Podría ser hoy y no me molestaría. ― Explicó.

― _No creo que hoy sea el día adecuado. Y sus condiciones no son del todo favorables._ ― Kurama alternaba su mirada entre Kaya y Naruto, para detenerse en este último.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kurama? ― Dijo Naruto.

― _Sé que has demostrado tener una energía desbordante hoy, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. No sientes nada del agotamiento de otros días, ¿No es así?_ ― Naruto asintió, dándole la razón. ― _Aún así, eso puede cambiar de un minuto a otro. Si viajan hoy…_ ― Agregó, volteándose nuevamente hacia Kaya y Jin. ―… _él podría colapsar a mitad del proceso. Y no queremos eso._

― ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ― Preguntó Jin.

― _Deben descansar el mayor tiempo posible hoy. Los tres._ _No sabemos como el viaje afectará a sus cuerpo_ ― Dijo, refiriéndose a Kaya, Jin y Naruto. ― _Se irán mañana entrada la noche._ ― Estableció.

Ninguno objetó nada en contra de ello.

Sasuke supo desde el inicio de todo el conflicto, que aquella niña tenía como plan definitivo el marcharse de ese mundo y volver al suyo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar solo por un momento que ella tendría razones para querer quedarse. Obviamente, ella había formado lazos de afecto con la mayoría de ellos, y en especial con él. Desde un principio ninguno quería acercarse al otro pero, poco tiempo después las cosas cambiaron y solo por un instante, Sasuke creyó que aquello podría hacerle flaquear en sus objetivos. Pero al parecer, la había subestimado.

― Entonces, tendré toda esta tarde para despedirme de ustedes. ― Dijo la niña de pronto, sonriendo un poco.

Naruto, quien había estado de pie en todo momento, se acercó hasta ella tras escuchar sus palabras y se arrodilló para mirarla de frente y tomar sus manos. Parecía repentinamente entristecido.

―… No puedo creer que ya te marchas, Kaya-chan. ― Dijo, lastimeramente.

Kaya se sobresaltó por el apodo, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

― Sabíamos que esto pasaría desde el inicio, Usuratonkachi. ― Intervino Sasuke.

Volteándose rápidamente, Naruto enfrentó a Sasuke.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Sasuke? Después de que la aprecias tanto…

― Solo estoy asumiendo la realidad. ― Respondió el aludido, y aunque estaba un poco avergonzado por quedar en evidencia, no negó nada. Pues a pesar de que no le agradasen los niños, Kaya ciertamente había sido una excepción.

― Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto. ― Dijo Kaya. ― Aunque extrañaré todo esto…es mejor así.

Todos allí sabía lo necesario de su partida, y aunque su pensamiento reflejara, a fin y al cabo, su verdadera naturaleza -la de un ser que obtuvo el poder de un dios-. Tampoco podían dejar de lado la idea de que, a pesar de ser solo su apariencia, ella todavía era una niña.

Repentinamente, entre el nuevo silencio que se instaló en el lugar, el sonido de las bolsas con la comida resonó de pronto, regresándolos a la realidad.

― Será mejor que comamos… ― Habló Jin, mientras retiraba del interior el alimento, buscando alejar de Kaya una nueva tensión inesperada.

― ¡Eso suena bien! No puedo creer que hubiera esperado tanto… ― Alegó Naruto, después de pasar más de dos horas esperando, ya que a Kurama se le ocurrió la gran idea de terminar con el traspaso de chakra antes de disponerse a comer.

Antes de acomodarse todos en la superficie del suelo, Kurama bufó con cansancio al saber que Naruto quería reclamarle -nuevamente- por retrasar su hora de comida. Sin embargo, Naruto lo observó desde su sitio y solo sonrió. Probablemente Kurama también estuviera pensando acerca de lo débiles que era los seres humanos como para necesitar alimentarse tan seguido…Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver lo que había entre sus manos. Sasuke lo notó.

― Si estás deprimiéndote al no ver Ramen allí, recuerda que no es un platillo que puedas preparar para comerlo casi tres horas más tarde, Naruto. ― Dijo.

― Eso ya lo sé, bastardo. ― Casi murmuró Naruto, enfurruñado.

Junto a Naruto, Kaya comenzó a reír de la nada ante su comportamiento.

― _¿Lo ves, Naruto? Una niña esta riéndose de ti porque actúas como un niño._ ― Les interrumpió Kurama, quien estaba junto a ellos más por inercia, que por necesitarlo.

Volteándose hacia el zorro esta vez, Naruto estaba preparado para replicar con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue interrumpido súbitamente al ver como alguien se asomaba por la entrada del templo, esa que ellos se habían asegurado de mantener cerrada a causa del frío. A su lado, Kaya dejó de reír.

― ¿¡H-Hinata!? ― Exclamó Naruto, mirando hacia donde estaba. Y Sasuke también se dio la vuelta, un poco sorprendido, para confirmar que era ella quien estaba allí.

Con certeza era ella, quien se había asomado solo un poco y luego había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos con rapidez. Se notaba insegura, pero Sasuke no sabía si era a causa de haberles encontrado allí ese día, o si era a por saber que la estructura dentro de la cual estaban, formalmente estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Algo que claramente no sucedería, ya que esta se había mantenido intacta desde aquel lejano día en que él se vio frente a frente con Kurama por primera vez.

― Cálmate Naruto. ― Le dijo después, levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a su prima. No tenían por qué alarmarse, no estaban haciendo nada malo.― Hace años que no venías por aquí… ― Añadió después, saliendo del templo. ― ¿Viniste a pedir algo al Zorro?

Hinata todavía parecía un poco confundida por lo que vio. Sasuke no podía decir nada sobre ello ya que, bueno, él no era muy devoto que digamos como para rondar por aquellos sitios, además de que estaba prácticamente invadiendo un templo que se suponía, estaba vetado para la población en general debido a su peligrosidad.

― ¿Están todos bien? ― Le oyó preguntar en cambio, haciendo caso omiso a su anterior pregunta. Ella miraba con detalle cada parte de la estructura del templo, lo que le ayudó a entender a que se refería. Estaba un tanto preocupada.

― Lo estamos. Aunque luzca de esa manera, el lugar es firme.

Asintiendo, Hinata retrocedió un paso más mientras acomodaba su bufanda. Después le dio un vistazo fugaz a aquella piedra sagrada del templo, frente a la que pidió ayuda para Sasuke muchos años atrás.

― Yo…vine a pedirle algo. Aunque no estoy segura de si servirá. ― Dijo, refiriéndose a la idea de Kurama como una deidad. Dejando más a la vista su casi imperceptible nerviosismo, preguntó: ― ¿Qué hay que ti, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estaban todos allí dentro?

Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente por no haber pensado en alguna excusa antes de salir del lugar, pero había estado más preocupado por no dejarle ver a con claridad cuantas personas habían allí adentro más que de ese detalle.

― Nosotros-

―… Fue un capricho de mi prima Kaya. ― Interrumpió Naruto a Sasuke, saliendo del templo también. Él y Hinata le prestaron atención.― Debe regresar pronto a casa y quería hacer algo antes, en este templo…

― Así que de eso se trata... ― Dijo Hinata, comprendiendo.

Agradeciendo la intervención de Naruto, Sasuke agregó: ― Así es. La insistencia por obtener cualquier cosa que quieran en su familia es gigantesca, como puedes ver. ― Explicó, sin un matiz específico que determinara la naturaleza de su mensaje. Simplemente, buscaba evidenciar una realidad innegable, mientras intentaba actuar con normalidad.

―…Espero que eso sea un cumplido y no una ofensa, bastardo. ― Dijo Naruto, ocultando la molestia que aquello le provocaría de ser un insulto. Sasuke le sonrió.

― Tómalo como un cumplido, usuratonkachi. ― Después de todo, su persistencia los había traído de regreso. Naruto parecía satisfecho con su respuesta.

― Se llevan muy bien, ustedes dos... ― Dijo Hinata de pronto, alejando a Sasuke y Naruto de su repentina ensoñación.

Cuando volteó nuevamente a verla ella, Hinata parecía sonreír, sin embargo, no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino de algo más que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Una sonrisa que él mismo intentaba dibujar de vez en cuando en su vida pasada. Sinceramente, esperaba que ella no fuera tan perspicaz como para haber sacado conclusiones solo de una mirada entre Naruto y él, no después de tan poco tiempo tras su ruptura con Naruto.

― Sakura-san me dijo que el asunto con tu _acosador_ había terminado Naruto-kun. ¿Ustedes terminaron siendo amigos? ― Preguntó después. No parecía estar insinuando nada con sus palabras, pero su extraña sonrisa se mantenía dibujada en sus labios.

― Algo así… ― Respondió Naruto.

Sasuke no quería intervenir, sentía que no debía. Cuando Naruto buscaba algo más para decir, una suave voz les interrumpió.

― Están tardando demasiado.

― Kaya… ― Dijo Naruto.

Frente a la pequeña, Hinata simplemente movió su mano a modo de saludo. Sasuke pensó que tal vez Kaya no le respondería, tal y como había hecho la primera vez que le vio, pero para su alivio y sorpresa, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego continuó.

― Si tardan demasiado, la comida se enfriará todavía más.

Antes de responderle a la pequeña, Sasuke se giró nuevamente hacia Hinata. Ella le sonrió genuinamente esta vez.

― Está bien, lamento haberlos interrumpido…pero ― Luego titubeó un poco. ― Naruto-kun. ― Le llamó. ― ¿Podría hablar solo unos minutos contigo?

Un tanto nervioso, Naruto reunió su mirada con la de Sasuke buscando en él una respuesta que debía ser solo suya. Este, por su parte, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel encuentro era algo importante para su prima. Ella no interrumpiría a nadie con una charla si no fuera realmente importante.

― Kaya, adelantémonos. ― Dijo Sasuke a la pequeña, abriendo un poco más la puerta para adentrarse nuevamente al templo. Kaya no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció.

― Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Sasuke. ― Se despidió Hinata, con su cortesía habitual.

― Lo mismo digo. ― Contestó Sasuke, antes de adentrarse en el templo nuevamente y cerrar la puerta tras él.

.

Al verlo cerrar la entrada, Hinata se alejó un poco del templo, acercándose esta vez a una de las piedras ceremoniales para afirmar su cuerpo allí. Naruto le siguió hasta allá, afirmándose en la piedra de la misma forma. Estaban lado a lado después de eso, con solo el silencio entre ellos hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

―… Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que estuvimos de esta manera. ― Dijo.

Naruto concordó con ella. Desde aquel día en que ambos habían dejado ese tipo extraño de relación que no traía beneficios para ninguno de los dos, ellos no habían mantenido ningún contacto. Por supuesto, Naruto estaba inseguro sobre si intentar llamarle o no, por lo que envió un mensaje que a pesar de ser visto, no fue respondido por más que un: "necesito más tiempo". Había intentado dejar de pensar mucho en ello, y prácticamente lo había logrado, con todo el asunto del traspaso de chakra y su relación con Sasuke. Aun así, había pequeños momentos durante los que no podía evitar pensar en cómo ella se encontraba. Naruto giró su rostro levemente hacia Hinata para mirarla atentamente. Lucía mucho mejor en ese momento en comparación al último día en que se vieron.

― Lamento haberme mantenido alejada durante tanto tiempo…

― No te preocupes por ello, Hinata… lo entiendo.

Hinata le miró de reojo y le sonrió como antes, antes de ver otra vez hacia el frente.

― ¿Cómo has estado, Naruto-kun? ― Preguntó, con evidente culpabilidad. ― Después de que caíste en ese coma debí preguntártelo antes pero… en verdad, lo lamento.

― Oh… te refieres a eso. ― Naruto había olvidado que ella era la única que no sabía que aquello que le sucedió no fue exactamente un coma. Por eso mismo, parecía estarse viendo como alguien insensible cuando no lo era para nada. Necesitaba tranquilizarla sin decirle la verdad. ― Estoy bastante bien. Como vez, siempre he sido de los que sanan rápido.

Ella se relajó.

― Me alegro de que estés bien... ― Hinata lo dijo con profundo alivio y sinceridad y después calló. El silencio no fue incómodo ni nada parecido. Parecía estar cavilando posibilidades sobre si mencionar algo o no. Cuando al fin pareció tomar una decisión, retomó la conversación.― Naruto-kun.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Ha ido todo bien con la persona que amas? ― Preguntó.

Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Un poco escandalizado por la pregunta inesperada, Naruto se alejó algunos pasos del lugar donde se encontraban.

― ¿P-por qué preguntas eso, Hinata? No creo que sea el momento más-

― Naruto-kun ― Le interrumpió ella, con severidad. ― No te preguntaría sobre ello si no estuviera lista para oír la respuesta.

― Pero…

―Está claro que todavía no he olvidado mis sentimientos por ti, pero estoy comenzando a superarlos. Ayúdame con eso, por favor. ― Explicó Hinata ante la reticencia de Naruto, quien no quería ser un insensible y equivocarse estando frente a ella, otra vez. ― Ayúdame a pensar que esto no fue en vano.

Naruto respiró profundo y se acercó a la roca, afirmándose junto a ella una vez más. ¿Estaría todo bien si no le revelaba todo? No pensaba que fuera pertinente decirle que estaba de pareja con alguien más prácticamente desde que ambos terminaron. Naruto se auto-convenció de que su caso con Sasuke era especial, si hablaban de temporalidad, ellos habían esperado más de una vida para eso. Aunque al final, no podía justificar nada para alguien que no estaba enterado de ello. Por lo que, no, no podía revelarle todo lo que había sucedido.

― Bien… somos más cercanos ahora. Habían algunos malentendidos entre nosotros que fueron aclarados, así que… ― Dijo.

― ¿Le dijiste que le amas?

Hinata no estaba controlándose para nada. ¿Realmente se encontraba bien sabiendo todo aquello? Naruto le miró de reojo y simplemente se resignó, manteniendo el cuidado. Finalmente, impulsado por su pregunta, Naruto navegó rápidamente entre sus memorias buscando un momento en que lo hubiera dicho, pero no encontró ninguno. Ciertamente, se habían dicho que se querían, y se demostraban lo que sentían con acciones más que con palabras, por lo que jamás vio necesario el decirlo tan directamente.

― No. ― Dijo. ― No lo he hecho.

― Deberías intentarlo ¿No crees? Has perdido demasiado tiempo Naruto-kun. ― Dijo Hinata, completamente en serio, mirándolo de frente esta vez.

― ¿Eh? ― Naruto estaba comenzando a confundirse ante la actitud de su amiga, por un momento, incluso llegó a creer que ella conocía todo lo que sucedió en su pasado. Pero era imposible. ― Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso…?

― Solo busco animarte…

Naruto endureció su expresión. Aquello no podía estar bien. : ― No creo que esto te haga bien, Hinata. ― Dijo, intentando ser sincero. Ella era su amiga todavía y no quería lastimarla más.

Ella se alejó un poco de Naruto, enfocando en esa ocasión su mirada en el templo y sonrió por unos breves segundos.

― Ahora sí puedo desearte la felicidad debidamente. ― Le aseguró. ― He tenido más tiempo para asimilar todo y aceptarlo al fin. ― Naruto se tranquilizó, ya que Hinata no parecía estar fingiendo.― Hoy vine hasta aquí para pedirle fuerzas al Zorro del templo, pero creo que no será necesario al final. Sé que puedo enfrentarlo de esta manera…― Hinata se volteó hacia él, para observarle desde los cuatro pasos que les separaban. ― Naruto-kun, tú amas a mi primo, ¿Verdad?

―…

El asombró de la revelación no le dejó hablar. Naruto podría decir que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, y sin saber por qué, todo su cuerpo se lleno de un temor incomprensible. ¿Por qué Hinata sabía sobre eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sabido? ¿Había hecho algo para que lo supiera? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder a esas dudas. Sintiendo nuevamente el ritmo de su corazón, Naruto se enfocó en su amiga una vez más y la encontró sonriéndole, pero con resignación. Fue ahí que comprendió, que esa era la última prueba que ella necesitaba para darle un final a todo eso. La verdad contra la cual estuvo luchando por mucho más tiempo del que Naruto se podría imaginar.

― Tu silencio me lo confirma. Después de haberlo sospechado tanto tiempo, saberlo es prácticamente un alivio para mí. ― Ella todavía el sonreía. ― No creo que él te rechace si le dices lo que sientes Naruto-kun. Se nota por la forma en que te mira que eres especial para él.

Entonces, Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata solo había intuido esa parte y no aquella que los vinculaba todavía más. Sin embargo, aun tenía algunas dudas que quería resolver.

― Hinata… ¿Cómo sospechaste que era Sasuke? ― Naruto no creía que su cambio hubiese sido demasiado desde que le conoció, allí en Konoha.

―… No parabas de preguntarme acerca de él antes de llegar a Konoha, ni de hablarme de él después de que lo conociste en persona. ― Respondió ella, resignada. Pero luego esa resignación se trasformó en algo parecido a la frustración. ― Además de otros detalles que deberías descubrir por ti mismo Naruto-kun.

― Lo siento por eso-dattebayo. ― Dijo Naruto, al recordar sin problemas su inconsciente y monotemático discurso. Darse cuenta de que había estado tan prendado de Sasuke, sin siquiera haberse percatado de ello comenzaba a avergonzarle. Hinata no se había merecido vivir aquello al permanecer a su lado, pero de todas formas, no era como si fuera de él toda la culpa. Ella también pudo haber hecho algo para protegerse a sí misma.

― Es algo que ya pasó… ― Dijo Hinata. ― Y en ese entonces todo eso no se me hacía tan extraño. ― Tras unos segundos, Naruto le vio acercarse hasta él una vez más, para permanecer a su lado mientras se afirmaban en la gran piedra que estaba a sus espaldas. Hinata continuó. ― Además, ahora me doy cuenta… de que también fue mi culpa que hubiéramos terminado en esta situación. Tuve miedo de aceptar la realidad, y terminé forzando algo en ti que no debía. Así que, acepta mis disculpas también, Naruto-kun.

Por un breve instante, Naruto la visualizó como en aquellos tiempo en que ambos formaron una familia. En aquel entonces ya llevarían más de cinco años de matrimonio y serían padres de dos hijos. Al sentirlo, Hinata giró el rostro también hasta que sus ojos claros dieron con los del otro. Fue ese el momento en que Naruto supo que la decisión de terminar su relación con ella, había sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Hinata dejaba ver más vitalidad a su alrededor ahora que no estaban juntos, y una fortaleza y superación en su mirada que en su otra vida jamás pudo dejar ver.

Naruto fue el primero en desviar la mirada para voltearse hacia el templo. La puerta de este había sido abierta y Kaya se asomaba desde adentro con evidente mal humor.

― Creo que he tomado mucho de tu tiempo, Naruto-kun. ― Escuchó decir a Hinata a sus espaldas. Cuando su mirada regresó a ella, esta estaba un poco más alejada nuevamente, pero esta vez con dirección a la acera. ― No era mi intención interrumpirlos de esta manera…Será mejor que me vaya.

― Hinata ― Naruto le detuvo antes de que emprendiera su marcha. ― Me alegra haber podido hablar contigo otra vez. ― Pues a pesar de haber estado nervioso al inicio, por cómo ese encuentro inesperado podría resultar, todo había terminado de la mejor manera -aunque se hubiese llevado una que otra sorpresa de por medio-.

Ella le sonrió una vez más.

― A mi también, Naruto-kun. Y… suerte. ― Dijo ella, con amabilidad al notar como además de la pequeña niña, Sasuke se acercaba a la entrada del templo por igual. ― Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Tras su despedida, Naruto le miró marchar por algunos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia donde los otros se encontraban, y cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con su comida prácticamente congelada ante la espera por ser consumida. _"Pero…No ha sido del todo malo",_ pensó Naruto. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para arrastrar a Sasuke a otro lugar y poder saborear su preciado Ramen.

.

.

.

Después de ser prácticamente obligado a ir por el ansiado ramen de Naruto, Sasuke y él regresaron al templo para establecer con Kurama una hora de llegada para el día siguiente. Durante el resto de la tarde -y a petición de Naruto- él, Sasuke y Kaya se la pasaron yendo de un lugar a otro por todo Konoha. _"Es su último día aquí, Sasuke. Hay que despedirla como se debe…",_ había dicho Naruto. En un principio la pequeña quiso rehusarse a ello, pero al final, y como si hubiese visto alguna especie de reflejo de sí mismo en ella, Sasuke le vio aceptar con resignación tal cual él había hecho poco antes, debido a la insistencia de Naruto por querer ir en búsqueda de su platillo favorito.

Ninguno había pensado en algún lugar en específico a los cuales ir antes de marcharse del templo, sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban libremente al centro de la ciudad, Naruto y Kaya propusieron actividades al azar. Pasaron desde un salón recreativo que encontraron en un centro comercial, hasta simplemente dar vueltas por las calles cercanas en búsqueda de un "recuerdo" para Kaya, uno que tanto ella como Sasuke creían innecesario, pero ante lo cual ambos decidieron ceder.

Parecía que Naruto no tenía en mente la idea de regresar pronto a casa. El zorro le había advertido acerca de descansar el tiempo suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que debía realizar al día siguiente, sin embargo, Naruto estaba haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Aun con todo eso, Sasuke no se atrevía a detenerle, ya que, a pesar de comportarse como habitualmente hacía, logró reparar en un leve deje de nostalgia que aparecía en la mirada de Naruto de vez en cuando, como si se perdiese en un bucle inevitable de pensamientos y recuerdos lejanos, que Sasuke no podría saber si eran buenos o malos sin preguntárselo directamente. Pero no lo haría, no preguntaría todavía, pues no quería arruinar los buenos momentos, por unas apariciones de nostalgia que duraban menos de un minuto.

Más tarde se encargaría de ello. Naruto parecía estar luchando por esconder algo negativo, tras un espejismo de buen humor por alguna razón, y con todo lo que últimamente les había estado sucediendo, sería normal para una persona comenzar a evitar los malos pensamientos para sentir menos estrés. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía algo más inmediato de lo que preocuparse: Lograr que Naruto descansara lo suficiente para el día siguiente. Mientras caminaban hacia una nueva tienda, de la cual Kaya no llevaría ningún recuerdo como Naruto deseaba, Sasuke visualizó a lo lejos algo que le ayudaría a mantener a los dos en calma durante al menos dos horas. Con eso, podrían estar distrayéndose pero sin gastar demasiada energía. Estaba a punto de hacer tangible esa opción cuando Kaya se le adelantó.

― Vamos allí, Naruto. ― Dijo la pequeña apuntando hacia el anuncio de una película.

― ¿Al cine?

― Esa es una buena idea. ― Acotó Sasuke, adelantando un poco el paso, ya que Naruto se había detenido.

― Pero… ― Objetó Naruto, mientras retomaba la marcha mirando a sus alrededores.

― Date por vencido Naruto ― Le interrumpió Sasuke. ― No creo que exista algo por aquí que Kaya quiera llevar en su viaje. ― La niña asintió, estando de acuerdo. En vista de eso, Naruto no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus condiciones por primera vez desde que los tres salieron del templo.

La película era una comedia familiar debido a la edad que Kaya aparentaba. A pesar de no ser de su completo agrado, Sasuke se sintió aliviado porque al menos, aquel detalle, obligaba a Kaya actuar como una niña durante lo que quedaba del día, y al parecer, Naruto estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que fue él mismo quien insistió en ver esa película en específico. Frente a ellos, Kaya se adentraba silenciosamente en la sala de proyección, dirigiéndoles hacia unos asientos que a pesar de no estar completamente elevados, estaban bastante alejados de los del centro. Al llegar a estos, ella no se ubicó entre ellos. Esa había sido su intención desde el inicio.

Sasuke lo supo cuando ella tomó asiento junto a una mujer de mediana edad, dejándoles solo una opción para tomar asiento. Internamente lo agradeció y lo hizo aun más cuando notó -entre la oscuridad de la sala- que aquella nostalgia sin nombre volvió a hacer aparición en el rostro de Naruto. Esta vez, dirigir su mirada casi perdida hacia Sasuke fue lo que le delató. Al estar uno al lado del otro, el preocupado Sasuke solo tuvo que tomar su mano con firmeza entre la oscuridad y darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para que el buen humor de Naruto regresara.

Cuando salieron del cine, las calles ya se encontraban iluminadas pues el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin. Cenaron en el lugar más cercano que encontraron y después de eso, volvieron al automóvil de Sasuke para regresar a casa. Kaya, quien a final de cuentas había disfrutado bastante de la película, lucía bastante agotada al momento de subirse al auto. Bastaron solo unos pocos minutos para que cayera dormida en el asiento de atrás. En el asiento de copiloto, Naruto mantenía la vista puesta en el camino con una expresión afable dibujada en su rostro, y aunque no sonreía, aquella extraña nostalgia que Sasuke hubo percibido en él durante la tarde había desaparecido por completo.

Al estacionarse debidamente frente a la casa, Sasuke escuchó a Kaya removerse en el asiento trasero. Cuando se giró a verla, la pequeña estaba enderezándose en su sitio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba salir un balbuceo incomprensible. Estaba claramente adormecida. Sin esperar más, Sasuke se apresuró en salir del auto y abrir la puerta trasera de este para tomar a Kaya entre sus brazos. Naruto, quien siguió sus pasos en silencio, se remitió a observarle mientras la levantaba para luego cerrar la puerta y revisar que estuviera bien asegurada. El frío que les congelaba por la mañana ya no estaba presente, así que no debían correr hacia la casa para resguardar a la niña que en esos momentos se acomodaba contra el hombro de Sasuke.

Permanecieron observándose el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio que los rodeaba para despedirse.

― Entonces…nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. ― Dijo. Comenzaba a encaminarse hacia su propio hogar cuando el otro le llamó.

― Espera, Naruto. ― Había dicho, y luego se acercó un poco más a Naruto con la niña todavía en brazos. ― Quédate con nosotros, esta noche.― Naruto lucía algo consternado por ello. Ciertamente, no estaba esperando su invitación.

― ¿En serio está bien que lo haga? ― Preguntó Naruto, dudoso. Sasuke no le culpaba por ello después de decirle tantas veces que no quería que lo hiciera, no hasta que Kaya se marchase. Pero tras lo sucedido esa misma mañana y las nuevas condiciones del asunto, consideró mejor la idea y creyó que sería lo más beneficioso para ambos.

― Debes descansar debidamente para lo que ocurrirá mañana. ― Explicó. ― Y dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo si sales de tu cama a mitad de la noche y terminas durmiendo junto a la puerta de entrada.

Dejando de dudar, Naruto comprendió su preocupación por él y le sonrió: ― Iré por algunas cosas.

Sasuke solo asintió y poniendo cuidado al abrir la puerta de la casa, en adentró en ella. Llevó a la pequeña hasta la que esa noche sería su habitación y dejándola debidamente recostada y cubierta por las mantas, salió de allí. Debía prepararse para dormir también. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Se apresuró en ir a abrirla y dejó entrar a Naruto, que ahora cargaba una pequeña bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias. Sasuke le indicó que se cambiara donde le fuera más cómodo, por lo que se dirigieron hasta la habitación de este por deseo de su invitado.

― ¿Kaya siguió durmiendo después de ir por mis cosas?

La puerta que los separaba se abrió después de oír la pregunta de Naruto. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación antes de responder: ― Así es. Parece que el paseo de hoy la dejó sin energías.

Naruto rió.

― Espero que al menos lo haya disfrutado…

Sasuke pensó en ello seriamente, y si bien Kaya no había estado de acuerdo al principio y acabó por simplemente resignarse, terminó disfrutando de todo en poco tiempo.

― Lo hizo.― Terminó por asegurarle a Naruto, antes de acercarse al interruptor de la luz y apagarla para después recostarse sobre la cama.

Naruto se movió lentamente en la habitación para llegar hasta la cama y recostarse, a la vez que veía a su compañero hacer lo mismo frente a él. Estaban el uno frente al otro, al igual que la noche en que no pudo cargar con el peso de su propio cuerpo e irse a su casa por el agotamiento. A su lado, Sasuke ya había cerrado los ojos como clara indirecta de lo que debían hacer pero, Naruto no quería dormir todavía. Su mente estaba plagada de pensamientos y emociones que le recordaban constantemente lo que debían hacer al día siguiente.

― Creo que la extrañaré-ttebayo… ― Confesó Naruto, atenuando su tono de voz. Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirarlo mientras hablaba. ― ¿Tú la extrañarás? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, y aunque podía intuir la respuesta, solo quería distraer a su mente de lo que podría ocurrir mañana.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo por un momento, sin embargo, no fue una respuesta lo que Naruto recibió.

― ¿Qué crees tú…? ― Dijo, pero no estaba a la defensiva ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, quería escuchar lo que el otro pensaba, y a Naruto no le importaba decírselo, concentrarse en ello era mejor que dejar fluir sus pensamientos.

― Pues…has pasado varias semanas con ella. Te preocupas por Kaya y ella por ti. ― Naruto no tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión. ― Creo que la extrañarás más que yo.

Naruto probablemente pensaría que él negaría todo eso de alguna manera, pero eso no estaba en sus planes. En cambio, no hizo más que aceptar su realidad.

― Tienes razón. ― Confirmó Sasuke, manteniendo el tono de confidencialidad en sus voces. ― Y jamás pensé que lo haría. Al menos no al inicio.

Podía visualizar con claridad como había sido todo al inicio: la precaución excesiva frente al otro y la desconfianza latente que disminuyó solo con el paso de los días. Frente a él, Naruto también parecía estar recordándolo y aunque su rostro permanecía entre las sombras al estar a contra luz, Sasuke notó, de un momento a otro, que algo había cambiado sutilmente en su expresión. Parecía intranquilo.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Es solo que… fue gracias a ella que pudimos encontrarnos, Sasuke. ― Dijo Naruto, objetivando una realidad.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

― Lo fue… ― Dijo. ―… dejando de lado el plan para asesinarte.

Tal y como se esperaba, el hombre frente a él frunció en entrecejo con leve molestia. Seguramente no quería recordar las partes malas de lo sucedido.

― No se trata de eso-ttebayo. ― Le recriminó con suavidad. Sasuke solo le miró sin decir nada con palabras, pero sus ojos decían claramente: _"sabes que tengo razón"._ Naruto bufó. ― Incluso si fue por ese motivo… ― Añadió, aceptando el hecho a regañadientes. ― Solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros si no se hubiera aparecido en nuestro camino?

Al oír la pregunta y ver su evidente preocupación, Sasuke supo que aquello no estaba yendo por buen camino. Sin embargo, al considerar lo que sucedería al día siguiente, Sasuke se relajó. Seguramente fuera el nerviosismo por lo que debía hacer en menos de un día lo que provocaba esos cambios en Naruto, llevándolo a pensar en cosas que normalmente no consideraría. A pesar de que Naruto aparentara esa extrema seguridad -cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros y alcanzar sus objetivos planeados-, Sasuke sabía que no se podría estar tan tranquilo, antes de realizar algo que podría definir el futuro de la niña y de este mundo en el que ambos vivían. Tal vez, sus anteriores cambios se debieron también a ese mismo nerviosismo persiguiéndolo durante todo el día…

― No creo debas pensar en eso, Naruto. ― Dijo Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacía él. Pasó una mano por sobre su cuerpo y aferró su mano a la espalda del otro. ― No vale la pena…

― Pero… solo piénsalo, Sasuke. ― Insistió, nervioso, removiéndose un poco entre sus brazos. ― Si ella no existiera… ¿Habríamos podido conocernos? Sin encontrarme contigo, jamás hubiera recordado nuestro pasado-ttebayo…

Sabiendo que aquello no llegaría a ninguna parte si no le ayudaba a alejar las dudas, Sasuke se movió sobre la cama y con un solo impulso se ubicó sobre Naruto. Tenía una mano sobre la mejilla de este -para evitar que desviara la mirada mientras él hablaba- y la otra mano sobre la cama. Necesitaba ser lo más explícito posible para ayudarlo. Kurama podría decir cualquier cosa sobre las capacidades de Naruto, era muy fuerte, si, pero eso no significaba que sería inmune a tanta presión.

― Aunque Kaya no hubiera existido y no pudieras recordarme, yo hubiera seguido buscándote, Naruto. ― Dijo, acercándose un poco más a Naruto para que le oyera correctamente… ― Ese fue mi plan desde el inicio: buscarte y hacerte recordar de ser necesario. ¿Lo entiendes? ― Sasuke sonrió al verlo asentir. ― Aún si me hubiese tardado más años, te habría encontrado de alguna forma.― Continuó Sasuke. ― Así que no pienses más cosas innecesarias, Usuratonkachi.

Cuando Naruto le sonrió, Sasuke suspiró aliviado por haberle ayudado.

― Gracias, Sasuke. ― Dijo Naruto. ― Creo que otra vez estoy pensando demasiado pero… ¿Sabes? Creo que también nos podríamos haber conocido por medio de las chicas. ― Añadió, riendo un tanto avergonzado por olvidar las opciones que Sakura y Hinata representaban.

Sasuke no quiso pensar en la real factibilidad de la última opción que Naruto contempló, pues no creía muy posible que ellas, de forma voluntaria, hubieran hecho posible su encuentro solo por amistad. No después de que él hubiera rechazado a Sakura cuatro años atrás, y con quien volvió a tener contacto solo porque conoció a Naruto al tener que vigilarlo; y Hinata, dudaba mucho que ella los presentara después de tantos años. Sentía que existía algo más allá, una razón que no le había permitido hablarle de Naruto como un amigo más. Sin embargo, esa sospecha no tenía por qué comentarla, no después de una situación así.

― Incluso sin ellas, nos habríamos encontrado.― Le aseguró Sasuke, y moviéndose solo un poco le besó en la frente por primera vez. ― No dudes más sobre ello, Naruto...

No importaba nada de eso ya. Lo importante era que estaban allí, juntos, y no permitiría que nadie los volvieran a separar.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó dándole la espalda a Naruto y este a su vez, hacía lo mismo con él. Al ver la hora en su celular, pensó que todavía era bastante temprano como para despertar al otro. Aún así, sentándose sobre la cama, Sasuke decidió que levantarse sería la mejor opción para él. No creía poder volver a dormir de todas formas, por lo que se dispuso a realizar su ritual matutino: darse un baño, vestirse y ordenar un poco tras haber dejado prácticamente todo olvidado por más de dos días. Cuando terminó, encendió el televisor y solo un poco después Kaya apareció por las escaleras.

― ¿Es muy tarde? ― Preguntó la pequeña.

― No. ― Dijo Sasuke, tras ver que solo habían transcurrido dos horas desde que él se hubo levantado. ― Ven, vamos a comer. ― Anunció después, levantándose del sofá -habiendo apagado previamente el televisor- para ir a la cocina. La niña asintió y lo siguió.

Prepararon lo necesario y comieron en silencio, antes de que apareciera Naruto en el comedor para desayunar también junto a ellos. A diferencia del día anterior, Naruto lucía mucho más cómodo con las circunstancias. No había tensión en su postura o confusión en su mirada, solo estaba su habitual entusiasmo por la buena comida -deseando poder comer Ramen hasta en el desayuno- y la energía aparentemente despreocupada que lo caracterizaba. Kaya, por su parte, parecía completamente renovada y desprendía tanta tranquilidad como le era posible. El momento fue algo completamente ameno.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke se dirigió tanto a Kaya como Naruto -quienes le habían ayudado a ordenar todo después de terminar- y les dijo: " _Será mejor que vayan a descansar unas horas más"_. No estuvieron de acuerdo al inicio, pero tras hacerles entender la importancia de encontrarse en buena forma para lo que sucedería al finalizar el día, porque parecían haberlo olvidado, se resignaron y volvieron cada uno a la cama de la cual se habían levantado hace poco.

Aun sí estaba al tanto de los efectos secundarios que podría traer para Naruto -como el desmayarse después del proceso- o algún inconveniente con Kaya antes de su partida definitiva, Sasuke todavía podía preocuparse en intentar evitar que por culpa de alguna distracción, no llevaran correctamente a cabo el traspaso y el uso de chakra. Eso era algo que podría tener consecuencias graves que no quería imaginar como posibles en ese instante.

Que Kaya se saliera de control y Naruto fuera lastimado por ello.

El resto de la mañana -durante la cual Kaya y Naruto durmieron- y casi toda la tarde después de que ambos despertaran para comer otra vez, el tiempo pasó bastante rápido en una convivencia que decía a gritos la palabra "cotidianidad". Lo que hubiera sido totalmente convincente para Sasuke, si no tuviera conocimiento sobre lo que sucedería después del atardecer y que podría ser todo, menos _cotidiano_. Aquella escena parecía casi una burla a todas las dificultades que últimamente se habían visto obligados a enfrentar.

El cuadro pacífico que los tres presentaban, sentados cómodamente sobre el sofá de la sala, mientras contemplaban un programa de televisión al cual Sasuke no le prestaba ninguna atención, le hacía sentirse tan completo y en paz que solo por un momento, creyó percibir el nacimiento de una inseguridad sorda en su interior, lo que comúnmente se conocía como _"la calma que precedía a la tormenta"._ Miró a Naruto fijamente, intentando dilucidar algo en él que representara sus fluctuaciones recelosas del día anterior, pero no encontró ninguna. Tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera él quien necesitaba apoyo por esta vez.

El tampoco era de piedra al fin y al cabo.

― Naruto. ― Le llamó.

― ¿Si? ― Dijo Naruto, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor.

― ¿Estás seguro de poder hacer esto sin problemas?

Naruto giró su rostro para poder mirarlo fijamente, y tras le sonrió, con esa seguridad característica, única de él; aquella que borraba cualquier duda y temor que su corazón pudiera albergar.

― Por supuesto que estoy seguro ―. Dijo ―. ¿Qué te haría pensar lo contrario?

― ¿El cómo te comportabas ayer, tal vez? Estabas demasiado inestable, usuratonkachi.

― Bueno… estaba un poco nervioso. Cualquiera puede estar nervioso-ttebayo.

Tras oír aquello, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Si Naruto estaba seguro, debía confiar en él. De todas maneras, Naruto tomó su mano -como intuyendo su molestia, pero sin decirle nada- y permanecieron de esa forma hasta que debieron prepararse para marchar al templo una vez más. Salieron cuando el cielo todavía estaba iluminado, aunque al llegar a este advirtieron que pronto anochecería. Jin y Kurama los esperaban en la parte trasera del templo, para hacer el recorrido que los llevaría al sitio donde Kaya pudiera abrir su portal. La pequeña llevaba con ella las pocas pertenencias que tenía, al igual que Jin, pues no sabían realmente cuanto deberían cargar.

― _Síganme_ ―. Dijo el zorro y les guió a través del bosque.

Atravesaron el lugar donde el traspaso de chakra se había efectuado cada día, avanzando mucho más allá, hasta detenerse en una especie de prado que se extendía basto hacia los alrededores, y al cual llegaba el sonido tenue del agua corriendo en su curso natural. Mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte, Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo para luego dar cabida a una nostalgia prácticamente olvidada. Ese lugar él ya lo conocía.

― ¿Dónde estamos, Kurama? ― Preguntó Naruto, que se había alejado un tanto del grupo, acercándose más hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido.

― _Es un área protegida de lo que hoy es Konoha_. ― Dijo Kurama. ― _Es parte del Territorio del templo._

―…Es como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes. ― Dijo Naruto, exponiendo en palabras aquello que Sasuke también quería comunicar.

― _Eso es porque lo estás. Konoha se ha expandido bastante a medida que los siglos pasaban…_ _Estamos bastante cerca de lo que ustedes conocieron como el Valle del fin, Naruto._

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sorprendieron por ello y prestaron más atención alrededor. Era extraño estar allí de nuevo, el lugar donde habían luchado seriamente por primera vez, donde habían sufrido la pérdida, y donde habían recuperado a su otra parte, también. El paisaje se había transformado demasiado con el pasar de los años, pero aun así, Sasuke y Naruto podían percibir algo diferente en aquel lugar. Una energía grabada en el aire.

― ¿Por qué haremos esto justamente aquí, Kurama? ― Preguntó Sasuke, sin comprender.

― _Este lugar es especial gracias al chakra que fue liberado aquí siglos atrás por ustedes mismos. Creo que eso hará más fácil la manipulación del chakra._ ― Explicó el Zorro. ― _Además, está alejado de la civilización, eso nos ayudaría en caso de que algo saliera mal._

Inmediatamente después, Kurama retiró de entre la manga de la yukata negra el pergamino que había estado cuidando celosamente durante la última semana. Al estar ya a oscuras, Sasuke buscó la linterna que llevó con él debido a la hora en que harían todo aquello y se la dio a Naruto. Después de que Kurama se lo indicara con una mano, Naruto -quien alumbró el pergamino para ver los sellos otra vez- junto a Kaya, se acercaron hasta él para oír con atención lo que tenían que hacer. Todo debía funcionar como se tenía previsto. Sasuke y Jin solo se limitaron a observarles mientras se coordinaban, hasta que por fin dieron término a su conversación.

― _Ya es hora._ ― Anunció el zorro para que todos escucharan.

La pequeña se volteó hacia Sasuke y luego se acercó hasta él, pensativa, seguramente buscando las mejores palabras para una despedida. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós.

― Al inicio no me agradabas. ― Dijo, con la seriedad que la caracterizaba en sus primeros intercambios de palabras. ― Pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión…

― Lo sé. Y me siento igual que tú. ― Al igual que en un principio, ella intentaba aparentar que nada de eso le afectaba, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Sasuke le sonrió brevemente al ver como empuñaba ambas manos, y después se agachó para quedar a su altura y verla de frente.― Recuerda que aquí todavía puedes actuar como lo que en realidad eres, Kaya. Todavía queda tiempo…

Tras oírle decir eso, Kaya apretó los labios con fuerza y se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo. Solo después del impacto, Sasuke también la abrazó. Esta sería la última ocasión en que se verían y él sabía, que la pequeña se había encariñado con él tanto como él mismo se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Sabía que aquella despedida era necesaria para ella, que seguramente al llegar al lugar que fue su hogar hace mucho tiempo, no volvería a ser la misma que había sido junto a ellos nunca más. Kaya también era un ser que sentía miedo a lo desconocido pero su convicción era más fuerte que todo eso, y era ese simple detalle, lo que la volvía diferente a los ojos de Sasuke.

Kaya los mantuvo en esa posición por unos cortos segundos, hasta por fin separarse y tomar su mano como se había vuelto costumbre.

― Esto es lo correcto. ― Le dijo Sasuke, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

― Lo es. ― Dijo soltando las manos del otro. Luego se dirigió a Kurama que estaba solo a un metro de Sasuke. ― Gracias por todo esto, Kurama. ― El zorro asintió.

― Les agradezco también. ― Dijo Jin, despidiéndose. ― Por tus cuidados Kurama, y a ti también, por cuidar de Kaya y dejarme vivir. ― Le dijo a Sasuke, seguramente aludiendo a la noche en que casi asesina a Naruto. Alejando el pequeño rencor que todavía sentía por ello, Sasuke se concentró en observar el comportamiento de Naruto. No parecía estar teniendo problema alguno.

A lo lejos, Naruto compartió unas cuantas palabras con Kaya y Jin cuando llegaron junto a él, antes de acercarse corriendo hasta Sasuke. Confundido, Sasuke esperó a que dijera algo al verlo detenerse a solo un paso de distancia, más no fue para decirle algo que Naruto regresó. Sin que hubiese podido intuirlo, Naruto se acercó hasta él con rapidez y un abrir y cerrar de ojos le robó un pequeño beso. Un inesperado y fugaz roce de labios. Sorprendido y también avergonzado, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás para estabilizarse mientras tomaba los hombros de Naruto con firmeza.

Este solo pudo reír al ver su reacción, con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

― ¿ _Qué haces en un momento así_? Usuratonkachi.

Naruto sonrió más, acercándose un poco más a él hasta unir sus frentes: ― Deséame suerte, Sasuke. ― Le susurró, antes de alejarse nuevamente.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento ya que no sabía que reacción pudieron causar sus palabras en Sasuke. Su seguridad había vuelto a flaquear solo por un instante y pensó que al decir aquello, todo volvería a la normalidad. Después se dio cuenta de que tal vez Sasuke viera más allá de ello y reaccionase mal, sin embargo nada ocurrió. Agradeciendo que ese no fuera el caso, se arrodilló en el suelo varios metros más allá y expandió el pergamino frente a él. Inspiró con fuerza. Esa sería la última vez que realizaría esos sellos, y a la vez, era la ocasión más importante.

― Aquí vamos. ― Dijo Naruto, animándose a sí mismo. Comenzó a mover los dedos en sus manos para activar los sellos -uno por uno como siempre hacía- solo que ahora todo sería por algo diferente. Cuando los completó todos, soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y tomó la mano de Kaya con la suya.

― Todo saldrá bien, Naruto. ― Le dijo Kaya, apretando más su mano. Naruto le miró y asintió, antes de posar su otra mano sobre el pergamino para iniciar con su labor.

La sensación del chakra recorriendo su interior y que comenzaba en la punta de sus dedos, fluía con mayor facilidad que en cualquier otra ocasión. Como siempre, este avanzaba por su cuerpo a un ritmo constante, mientras dejaba una cálida y hormigueante huella con su paso. El problema era que esta sería la primera ocasión que intentaría controlar el flujo de chakra sin Kurama como respaldo. Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse todavía más en el recorrido del chakra y la manera en que fluía hasta llegar a su otra mano. Respiró profundo cuando percibió la primera cuota del poder abandonando su cuerpo para dirigirse al de la pequeña. Alejando cualquier otro pensamiento, se concentró en visualizar la corriente del chakra y su enlentecimiento paulatino. Cuando por fin sintió que este se había estabilizado, abrió los ojos e indicó a Kaya con un leve movimiento de cabeza que procediera con su parte.

Kaya también parecía esforzarse demasiado, de hecho lucía algo tensa y Naruto creyó ver en su mirada un tinte de inseguridad por lo que haría, sin embargo, cuando extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante -pues con la otra sujetaba la mano de Naruto- y abrió la mano apuntando hacia el frente, algo en Kaya se tranquilizó mientras ambos veían emerger desde la palma de su mano, un tipo de sustancia que era de una tonalidad ennegrecida, incluso más oscura que la noche que les cubría. Esta se trasformó en una línea corta que luego se expandió frente a ellos como si de una pantalla se tratara. Era exactamente la misma visión que ellos presenciaron en su batalla contra Kaguya siglos atrás: eran aquellos mini portales que le permitían pasar de una dimensión a otra. Descubriéndose impresionado por la vista, Naruto se reprendió por ello internamente y se concentró en mantener constante el traspaso del chakra.

A la distancia, un impresionado Sasuke observaba todo el proceso en forzado silencio. En todo momento, el impulso de alejar a Naruto de todo aquello crecía más y más en su interior. Podía verlo claramente a pesar de no tener iluminación rodeándoles: el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba notablemente por momentos, pero cuando Sasuke se encontraba a punto de caer en la necesidad de interrumpirlo todo, su cuerpo se relajaba una vez más. Pero eso no lo era todo, aquella especie de portal que vio tantas veces en su lucha contra Kaguya y que le trasportó a él a otra dimensión durante la batalla, le mantenía alerta en todo momento, como si en cualquier instante pudiese aparecer junto a Naruto arrastrándole a algún lugar donde jamás lo podría ir su búsqueda. Aun así, todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer quieto y en silencio, atento a todo a su alrededor mientras veía como el portal de expandía más y más, hasta que su forma adquirió la altura de un hombre adulto y su ancho bastaba para poderlo atravesar.

.

Un repentino aceleramiento en el traspaso chakra alertó a Naruto cuando el portal adquirió el tamaño necesario para cumplir su función. Este no se detuvo hasta que una luz cegadora hizo aparición en el centro del portal, atravesando aquella oscuridad que no dejaba ver nada del otro lado. Naruto tuvo que bajar la mirada por la intensidad de la claridad que desprendía, y que se expandió hasta cubrir toda la superficie del portal. Intentando no desconcentrarse y alegrándose al sentir el flujo de chakra estable una vez más, levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña y pudo ver que esta enfocaba su vista en el portal.

Ella sonreía.

― Allí está… mi hogar… ― Dijo, y Naruto sintió que aquello realmente iba a funcionar.

― ¿Puedes verlo?

― Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba… ― Kaya se giró hacia él. ― Gracias.

― Creo que ya es hora. ― Les interrumpió Jin, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Kaya que significaba un _"nos veremos pronto"._

― Si. ― Kaya asintió. ― ¿Estás preparado, Naruto?

Naruto solo tragó con fuerza, pues él sabía que aquello que sentiría ahora no sería el primer impacto de absorción rápida de chakra que recibiría pues, para su voz de alarma, el primero de esos impactos ocurrió cuando el portal comenzó a resplandecer momentos atrás. Ya no tendría que soportar solo dos de ellos, sino que también uno más. Aun así, y a pesar del temor que comenzaba a rondarle y a formar una presión en su pecho, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: ― Lo estoy.

Kaya observó a Jin tras escucharlo, y le dijo: ― Nos vemos del otro lado.

Naruto miró con atención como el hombre se acercaba hasta la luminosidad del portal con total confianza y cuando se adentró en este, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para soportar la sensación casi desgarradora del arrebato que hacían del poder que recorría todo su cuerpo. Una tensión acalambrante se transmitió desde los músculos de sus dedos sobre el pergamino, hasta los de la mano que Kaya sostenía con la suya. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se encorvó tratando de alejar el dolor, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto. Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Alarmada, la pequeña se giró hacia él tras sentir un tirón en su mano.

― ¿Naruto? …¡Agh! ― Un quejido doloroso salió de entre los labios de la pequeña después de llamarle con preocupación.

Intentando por todos los medios respirar con calma y concentrándose para que el ritmo del chakra -que ya era un poco más rápido- no se acelerase todavía más, Naruto comenzó a enderezarse para poder averiguar que le pasaba a Kaya. Sus manos unidas sudaban frío a pesar de que el chakra que los conectaba era cálido, ya que el dolor que estaban recibiendo era mucho mayor del que creían que podían soportar.

― Kaya, mírame. ― Pidió Naruto, con la voz ahogada. ― Kaya… por favor.

Cuando ella lo hizo, todas las alarmas que habían resonado en su cabeza desde que hablaron con Kurama, y que había intentado acallar desde el día anterior, se encendieron como una llama imparable y avasalladora que destruiría todo a su paso. Se paralizó. Esto lo cambiaba todo y para mal. Una especie de cicatriz continuaba expandiéndose sobre la frente de la niña, en el mismo sitio donde el tercer ojo de Kaguya había hecho aparición.

.

Aquello estaba mal, desde un principio siempre estuvo mal. ¿Qué importaba que hubiesen renacido años más tarde? Sasuke debió obedecer a su instinto desde el inicio, asesinarlos a ambos, y no esperar para ver como Naruto se retorcía del dolor por algo que claramente no estaba logrando sobrellevar, y la niña tampoco. Quería detenerlo, _necesitaba_ parar todo ese desastre de una vez por todas, pero una mano con fuerza le retenía en su sitio. Kurama no le dejaba avanzar más allá.

― Déjame ir, Maldito zorro. ― Escupió con rabia contenida.

― _No_. ― Dijo. ― _No intervengas. Recuerda por qué estamos haciendo esto, Uchiha._

― ¿Por el bien de nuestro mundo, verdad? ¡Pues todo el mundo puede irse a la mierda! ― el zorro no dijo nada, solo lo miró. ― ¡Maldición! ― dijo, apretando con más fuerza los puños que formaban sus manos. ― ¡Está más que claro que esto no está saliendo bien! ¡Déjame ir!

― _Debes confiar en Naruto, Uchiha._ ― Cuando Sasuke le miró, el zorro estaba tan tenso como él. Solo por eso se detuvo. ― _**Confía en él.**_

 **.**

Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y aunque el dolor había disminuido un poco, Naruto podía sentir como a medida que aquel tercer ojo se hacía más tangible, la fuerza con que el chakra era atraído por Kaya aumentaba. Ahora debía hacer muchos más esfuerzos por retener el chakra durante más tiempo en su cuerpo. Y era realmente difícil hacerlo. Al parecer, el paso de Jin había apresurado algún tipo de ansia hasta ahora dormida en el alma de Kaya, incitando a su instinto de absorción del chakra a recuperar lo que creía suyo sin importarle nada más. Naruto no podía permitir que aquello sucediera, si fallaban, todo lo que había estado protegiendo sufriría las consecuencias.

― L-lo siento, Naruto… ― Balbuceó Kaya, solo un instante antes de que la fuerza de absorción se volviera más intensa, y con eso, el ritmo con que el chakra fluía del pergamino hasta la niña también aumentó. Con el regreso del dolor, Naruto volvió a encogerse en su sitio.

― Kaya ― le llamó. ― Pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, soportando su propia agonía. Lo intentó otra vez. ― Kaya… Hemos llegado hasta aquí. N-no dejes que esto te venza… necesito, necesito tu ayuda para que puedas volver a casa…

La niña no habló, pero tomó su mano con mayor firmeza antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarle otra vez. Ella lloraba. Por supuesto que lo hacía, ella claramente no quería nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco el chakra fue estabilizando su ritmo pero aun así seguía siendo mucho más rápido que en un comienzo. El ojo en la frente de Kaya ya estaba un poco abierto y eso solo significaba una cosa. Kaya había absorbido chakra que ya no podría liberar en su cuerpo, por lo tanto, el chakra perteneciente a los bijuus no alcanzaría para enviarla a salvo… haría falta algo más.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que aquella energía que emitía Naruto, había cambiado su forma. Su corazón saltó temeroso y sus manos temblaron, horrorizado ante la única opción que no habría podido considerar hasta ese momento.

― Kurama… ¿Por qué Naruto irradia la energía de un jinchuuriki? ― Su voz temblaba, furiosa ante una realidad que no había podido advertir, pero que sin dudas, Kurama si podría haberlo hecho. Y lo demostró al detener sus pasos nuevamente mientras intentaba acercarse a Naruto una vez más.― Maldito Zorro, ¡Contéstame o déjame ir con él maldición! ― La fuerza en el agarre de Kurama solo aumentó. Recurrió al último recurso que le quedaba y gritó.― ¡Detén esto, Naruto!

.

Al oír el grito de Sasuke en la lejanía, Naruto giró levemente el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Desvió la suya en un instante. Había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke no pudiese percibir como acumulaba el chakra restante de los bijuus en sí mismo, para unirlos con aquel que contenía su propia alma reencarnada. Cerró sus ojos al sentir que estos comenzaban a arder por algo más que la luz que les llegaba de frente. Él lo sabía, Las cosas no siempre se dan como se planean, pero él cumpliría su palabra. Había llegado hasta allí siendo advertido después de todo, y la pérdida de uno solo siempre sería mejor que la de un millón de ellos.

" _ **En tu caso, tienes que pensar muy bien en todo lo que viene con ayudar a que ella y Jin se vayan. Tienes que estar preparado, Naruto. En este proceso existen muchas cosas que debes considerar…"**_

Palabras que había tomado a la ligera.

" _Sé eso, Kurama. Y aunque pueda quedar inconsciente por bastante tiempo después de recibir el impacto de absorción de chakra dos veces, lo haré de todas formas"._

" _ **Existe la posibilidad de que esto supere tus límites, más allá de lo que has tomado en cuenta…**_ _ **La razón por la que te lo digo sin que Sasuke esté presente es porque sé que él no dejará que tomes un riesgo como este, aunque sea una posibilidad casi imposible…"**_

" _¿Qué tratas de decir con eso Kurama? Estás asustándome."_

" _ **Existe una muy pequeña posibilidad de que debas entregar tu propio chakra. Y eso te mataría, Naruto**_ _"_

Eso lo había cambiado todo, pero al ser una posibilidad casi imposible, Naruto había decidido arriesgarse de todas formas. Se había negado a decírselo a Sasuke porque sabía que se opondría, y había intentado no pensar en ello como algo real. Apretó aun más la mandíbula para evitar dejar salir todo el miedo que lo consumía y se concentró todavía más en impedir el paso acelerado de chakra hacia la niña que permanecía a su lado.

Podía sentir como su existencia se volvía más grande al dejar entrar todo aquello hasta su cuerpo, y dejarle permanecer allí adentro hasta que el momento llegara. Su cuerpo dolía, sí, pero nada dolía más que el peso de su propio corazón. Habían tardado cientos de años en reencontrarse, y todavía más en demostrar su amor por el otro. Había dejado escapar una vida entera, repleta de decisiones equivocadas que cargó más allá de la muerte y que lo desafiaban a cambiar su destino. Pero Sasuke siempre le quiso también, sabía que lo amaba. Podía sentirlo cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que le sonreía como nunca antes pudo haberlo hecho. Pudo sentirlo a través de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, a través de sus tiernas caricias, esas que ya no podrían sentir más… aquellas que él mismo, no podría brindarle Sasuke nunca más.

Sus labios temblorosos querían dejar escapar un grito angustioso, pero mordió los mismos en un intento de ocultar su agonía. Al final, su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos, antes de dejar ir junto con el chakra la encarnación de las promesas que no podría cumplir, de los besos y abrazos que no podría entregar. El reflejo de la soledad que les perseguiría para siempre por más que ambos quisieran escapar.

" _Perdóname Sasuke… por dejarte solo una vez más."_

.

Una luz mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera visto, detuvo a Sasuke en su sitio después de que Kurama por fin lo soltara. El miedo le había paralizado allí, en medio de la nada, y su corazón se olvidó de latir cuando vio la silueta de Naruto caer inerte frente a sus ojos. Obligó a sus pies a moverse para correr hacia donde estaba.

― No… ― Eso no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una vil mentira.

Cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos, Sasuke comenzó a temblar, intentando negar lo que sus ojos podían ver y lo que su alma no podía sentir. Intentaba hacerse creer que aquello solo era un desmayo, que se había dormido por el esfuerzo, pero su falta de respiración le decía otra cosa.

Naruto se había ido, y esta vez no habría oportunidad para hacerlo volver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Solo diré:_

 _¡No me maten por favor!_

 _._

 _Nos leemos en la última actualización._


	17. Capítulo 14 Volver a casa

Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero creo que las almas de sus personajes son libres de aparecer en historias como estas de vez en cuando.

 **Semi-AU** (?) no sé como catalogar el mundo en realidad.

 **Advertencias:** SNS.

.

.

.

Volver a casa.

~Un final: Un reinicio~

.

.

.

.

La silueta arrodillada de Sasuke, alumbrada tenuemente por la linterna encendida a varios metros de él, se aferró con mayor fuerza al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Lo atrajo lo más cerca que podía, como si en cualquier momento el cuerpo de Naruto fuera a desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche y a desaparecer para siempre, alejándose de su vida y dejando nada más que el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules y la hermosa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. Aquella que jamás podría volver a ver.

Sasuke seguía sin comprender por qué había sucedido todo eso, Naruto no debería estar muerto. No _podía_ estarlo, simplemente, no podía. Habían esperado demasiado para poder estar juntos, pasaron por tanto… y ahora, aquel ciclo que parecía repetirse dentro de su estirpe, volvía a marcar su vida una y otra vez, arrebatándole lo que más le importaba, a quien más quería. Le dolía, su entera existencia dolía como si estuvieran destrozándolo por dentro, carcomiendo sus entrañas e instándole a desarrollar aquello que jamás hubiese querido volver a sentir.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó, su voz llena de tristeza e ira contenida, pero el zorro que estaba detrás de él no dijo un palabra. ― Dime, ¿Por qué sucedió esto, Kurama? ― Seguía cuestionándole, pausadamente, como si temiera de sí mismo. ― **Contéstame de una maldita vez**. ― Exigió, apretando todavía más el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos con tensión.

―… _El chakra no fue suficiente. Naruto lo sabía y entregó el suyo por ello._

La monotonía en la voz de Kurama sacó a Sasuke de sus casillas. Dejando a Naruto suavemente sobre el piso se levantó con rapidez y sujetó a Kurama por el cuello con fuerza, aún sabiendo que con ello no podría causarle ningún daño.

― **¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabían?**

― _Desde hace dos días._

A la mente de Sasuke volvieron -como imágenes fugaces- los momentos en que Naruto lucía ensimismado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Buscando distraerse a base de conversaciones banales y necesitando reafirmar su seguridad por medio de sus propias palabras. Naruto lo había sabido, siempre lo hiso. Las posibilidades estaban allí, frente a sus ojos y había decidido no decirle una palabra. Enfureció más de lo que creía posible al intuir el por qué se lo había ocultado, pero, más lo hizo al darse cuenta de que el zorro frente a él no había hecho nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

― Maldito Zorro, ¿POR QUÉ LE DEJASTE HACERLO? ― Sasuke estaba desesperado, sabía que Naruto era alguien que siempre buscaría el bien de los demás por encima del suyo, pero aun así… ― ¿Por qué…? ― repitió dejando ir al zorro, solo que esta vez, fue para sí mismo.

Levantando la vista hacia Kurama, Sasuke reconoció en este la frustración que luchaba por ocultar. El zorro tampoco había querido ese final.

― _Yo les di la opción, a él y a la niña de detenerse._

Dándole la espalda al zorro, Sasuke se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Naruto nuevamente. Tomando su mano, intentó comprender sus razones, los motivos que tuvo para aceptar aquello sabiendo el riesgo que corría por ello. Sonrió con tristeza. Otro nudo se asentó en la base de su garganta y los ojos le ardieron como hace solo un momento atrás. Los cerró, apretando más la mano de Naruto en la suya mientras reconocía que incluso hasta el último momento, siguió siendo el mismo Naruto que un día conoció. Pero aún con eso, el dolor seguía instalado en su pecho y no se iría jamás. De eso estaba seguro.

― El _no_ debía morir, no debía. ¿Por qué… _no fui yo_? Naruto…

Solo un segundo después de emitir aquella súplica imposible de cumplir, sintió el paso acelerado de Kurama detenerse justo frente a él y el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke levantó la mirada antes de que Kurama se arrodillara en ese lugar. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y los ojos entrecerrados como si pensara seriamente en algo mientras veía sus manos unidas y luego, al cuerpo de Naruto, pero fue cuando Kurama tocó la frente de este que algo en su expresión cambió. El zorro estaba impresionado, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su mano se alejó rápidamente del cuerpo para luego posarla esta vez sobre la zona del corazón. Sasuke se inquietó.

― ¿Qué sucede, Kurama?

― _No lo sueltes._ ― Exigió el zorro, cuando se percató de que Sasuke había soltado la mano de Naruto sin darse cuenta. Este obedeció y la expresión del zorro se volvió tan seria como el día en que Sasuke lo conoció. Sus manos permanecían sobre el pecho de Naruto cuando habló: _―_ _Uchiha… Naruto no se ha ido…_

― ¿Qué? ― El corazón de Sasuke dio un salto, y no supo muy bien porqué ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir el zorro? ― No estoy para ningún maldito juego, Kurama.

― _No es ningún maldito juego_. ― Le aseguró. ― _Una parte del alma de este mocoso sigue aferrada a su cuerpo…_ ― Una sonrisa macabra se posó en los labios de Kurama antes de continuar. ― _Adivina el por qué._

Miró a Naruto y luego a sus manos unidas, presionándolas un poco más.

― No puede ser… ― El corazón de Sasuke bombeaba ahora con mucha más fuerza que antes ante esa nueva posibilidad. Sin dudas, Naruto sabía cómo sorprender a todos independientemente de la situación.

― _Como siempre, sus deseos por permanecer a tu lado siguen intactas._ _―_ Kurama estaba realmente impresionado. ― _Es increíble que se hubiera mantenido en su cuerpo hasta ahora._ _―_ Sasuke sintió en deje de esperanza crecer en su interior, si una parte del alma de Naruto seguía allí, él podría… ― _Podemos hacerlo volver._

Sasuke dejó de observar al zorro para enfocarse solamente en Naruto, que con sus ojos cerrados solo parecía dormir. Aquello se oía tan fácil, pero aunque su corazón estuviera expectante y esperanzado, sabía que esto no podía ser algo sencillo, la vida y la muerte no son asuntos con los que se pudiera jugar. Y de todas formas, ¿Sería posible hacer algo así en realidad?

― ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo, Kurama? ― Su pregunta, impregnada de temor e incertidumbre, se oyó más como una súplica implícita que una duda genuina.

Y Kurama lo entendió.

― _Solo te diré una cosa, Uchiha._ _Esta situación no sería posible si una parte de Naruto no quisiera volver, y esa, es tu única garantía… Después de esta, no habrá otra oportunidad._

Kurama tenía razón. Naruto, con su ser incansable y persistente de alguna u otra forma siempre lograba lo que quería, y aunque este hubiese sido un fin que tal vez no pensó conscientemente, el lograr mantener una parte de sí allí por estos cortos minutos, debía ser una señal. Si está opción se les había entregado aunque fuera algo completamente impensable, él no la desperdiciaría. No podía dejar pasar otra oportunidad, su _última_ oportunidad.

― ¿Qué necesitamos? ― Preguntó Sasuke y el zorro sonrió.

― _Le entregaré mi chakra para compensar el que ha perdido._

Cuando el zorro terminó, Sasuke no logró ocultar su conmoción. Kurama había entregado todo su chakra, excepto aquel que mantenía en pie a su cuerpo con apariencia humana y a su conciencia. Entregar la cantidad suficiente para hacer volver a Naruto solo significaba una cosa.

― Tú…

― _Veo que lo has entendido rápido._ ― Dijo Kurama, con una seguridad impresionante. El zorro que tanto había odiado a toda la humanidad a lo largo de su existencia, estaba a punto de sacrificarse por un humano. ― _Le entregaré mi chakra a Naruto, así como Kaya lo hizo para salvar a Jin en su día._

A su memoria volvió la única y breve conversación que había tenido con el hombre. Jin y Kaya habían estado conectados de alguna manera, ya que supuestamente él podía sentir parte de lo que Kaya sentía. Tal vez, aquello significaba que la pequeña sin querer había compartido con él parte de su vida y por esta misma razón fue que no quería irse a casa si el hombre no iba con ella.

― Pero tú no tienes tanto chakra como tenía ella. ― Le recordó Sasuke, sin apartar la vista del zorro.

― _Por eso solo habrá una oportunidad._ ― Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Los nervios y la ansiedad se hicieron presentes en él, cuando vio al zorro posar sus manos sobre el abdomen de Naruto. Lo hizo de la misma forma que el primer día en que le dio un poco de su chakra. ― _Al final,_ s _olo tú sabrás si esto logró funcionar._

Estaba más que claro que Kurama no sobreviviría para averiguarlo, y eso era algo que le estaba preocupando. Sasuke conocía más que bien a Naruto y podía estar seguro de que el resultado de esto no le agradaría.

― Naruto no quería que desaparecieras… ― Soltó sin más.

Kurama rió, pero no como siempre hacía. Era la risa más natural que Sasuke alguna vez le hubiera escuchado.

― _Lo sé_ _―_ Dijo, recuperando su seriedad habitual. _―_ _Pero Naruto lo entenderá un día._

Dicho eso, Sasuke vio como el chakra anaranjado, aquel que solo había podido visualizar en su vida pasada, pasaba desde las manos de Kurama hasta el cuerpo de Naruto en forma lenta y constante. Era extraño para él estar viendo como la vida del zorro era drenada por sí mismo hacia el cuerpo del otro, mientras que Naruto lo recibía sin saber siquiera si todo esto llegaría a funcionar. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y con la otra mano tocó el rostro de Naruto. Si aquello no resultaba como esperaban, Sasuke no sabría qué hacer. El dolor y el miedo que había sufrido solo minutos atrás le parecían tan lejanos e inimaginables ahora, que estaba seguro de no poder soportar otro choque como ese nunca más. Giró su rostro nuevamente hacia el zorro y agradeció internamente lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke sabía que alguna razón de peso impulsaba a Kurama para ayudarlos, pero…

― Kurama… ―Dijo, sin esperar realmente que el otro respondiera. ― ¿Por qué haces esto sin saber si realmente funcionará?

El silencio los envolvió por unos segundos, y luego, mientras el paso del chakra seguía su curso, Kurama respondió.

― _Una vez, Naruto dijo que se haría cargo del odio que guardaba._

Sasuke no se vio sorprendido. Hacerse cargo de cambiar el odio en un demonio milenario que se alimentaba del mismo, era un reto que solo Naruto tomaría.

― ¿Y lo hizo?

― _No. Ustedes son los únicos humanos que dejé de odiar._ ― Confesó y Sasuke se sorprendió al estar incluido. ― _Ambos sabemos que Naruto se merece esta oportunidad más que nadie. La intensidad de sus sentimientos los trajo a él y a ti de vuelta, e incluso ahora…_ ― Dijo, mirando a Naruto de reojo. ― _mantiene su alma aquí, aferrándose a una opción que no sabe que existe. Todo por ti…_ _―_ Luego una petición salió de sus labios. ― _Ahora, es tu turno de hacerle feliz, Uchiha Sasuke._

A pesar de que había sonado como una simple petición, los ojos de zorro parecían más bien darle una orden y podía entender por qué. Aquello era una retribución al hombre que logró formar un lazo con él, a pesar de ser un bijuu. Kurama había compartido muchos años de vida con Naruto y conocía todo lo que vivió, todo el sufrimiento que lo agobió y sabía que parte de ese sufrimiento había sido culpa del Sasuke que él fue una vez, pero no lo volvería a repetir.

― Lo haré. ― Aseguró Sasuke, no solo al zorro, sino que también se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Con un asentimiento, el zorro aceptó su respuesta.

Un leve desvanecimiento de la silueta de este, le indicó a Sasuke que estaban cerca de terminar con el que sería, seguramente, el último traspaso de chakra que se daría en ese mundo.

Tras unos cuantos desvanecimientos intermitentes, Kurama se dirigió a él por última vez: ― _Hasta nunca, Uchiha._

Su grave voz se atenuó justo un segundo antes de que su silueta se desvaneciera y perdiera su forma. A pesar de ser de noche, Sasuke podía jurar que el chakra esparciéndose por el aire brillaba de un sutil color naranja y en pocos segundos se trasformó en lo que un día fue su apariencia original: El zorro de nueve colas. Aunque su tamaño no se comparaba al original, su presencia irradiaba toda la grandeza y el poder que había ostentado en el pasado. La representación de la magnificencia que su existencia había significado para el mundo, y por sobre todo, para él mismo en los últimos trece años.

― Adiós, Kurama. ― Le dijo, aun sin saber si podría oírle. La imagen del gran zorro solo mantuvo su forma un breve instante -antes de adentrarse completamente en el cuerpo de Naruto- pero permanecería en la memoria de Sasuke, hasta que los recuerdos se perdieran con el tiempo dentro de su mente.

Después, regresó el silencio.

Este era uno mucho más pesado de lo que antes pudo haber sido, y en su base se asentaban los temores más profundos de la única persona consciente en aquel paraje. Sasuke miró inmediatamente hacia su compañero, pero ningún cambio se hizo presente en su cuerpo. La expresión pacífica en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y labios relajados no se había alterado de ninguna forma, y la mano que sostenía entre las suyas seguía manteniendo su calidez debido al agarre de su propia mano.

Esperó un poco más, pero nada ocurría. Sintiendo como el pánico le amenazaba tras varios segundos sin ningún cambio, respiró profundamente intentando mantener la calma. No debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, debía esperar un poco más. Aquello funcionaría, el sacrificio de Kurama no sería en vano. Buscando ayudar con lo que fuera que hacía el chakra de Kurama en su interior, acercó su rostro al del contrario con cuidado y posó su frente sobre la del otro mientras cerraba los ojos.

No estaba fría, y eso le dio fuerzas para llamarlo.

― Despierta, Naruto. Regresa conmigo… ― Sasuke acomodó nuevamente su mano, antes de alejarse otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un leve movimiento en los párpados del otro. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ― Naruto. ― Le llamó otra vez, con suavidad a la vez que tocaba su rostro. Esta vez, sintió un leve movimiento en la mano que estaba tomando.

Con la tensión en su punto más alto, Sasuke se apresuró en tomar su muñeca y tomar su pulso, cuando creyó que no estaba dando resultado sintió una leve pulsación presionando la punta de sus dedos. Con el corazón bombeando fuertemente a causa de la emoción, observó atentamente el torso de Naruto y notó como casi imperceptiblemente este volvía a hacer su característico movimiento. Sin poder evitarlo, se aproximó rápidamente hacia él hombre que había recuperado de la muerte y lo abrazó, sintiendo como poco a poco, el alma que creyó perdida retornaba a su cuerpo.

Sin esperar más, se levantó de allí con Naruto entre sus brazos y teniendo el mayor cuidado posible, comenzó a andar por el camino de regreso hacia el templo. Se sintió afortunado nuevamente por tener tan buena vista, o seguramente, se hubiera perdido en el bosque de regreso al templo con Naruto a cuestas. Este último seguía respirando sin mucha fuerza, pero a pesar de lo débil que parecía, llevaba un ritmo constante y no disminuía su velocidad. Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima por mucho tiempo. A pesar de haberlo recuperado, aún quedaban muchas cosas por averiguar del estado de Naruto cuando este despertara pero, había un problema: no tenía idea de cuándo volvería a despertar. Podría tardar, horas, o incluso días en hacerlo considerando todo lo que había pasado.

Sus pasos fueron acelerándose a medida que se acercaba más al templo, comenzaba a hacer frío una vez más y le aterrorizaba la idea de sentir el cuerpo de Naruto helándose aunque siguiera respirando en sus brazos. La idea de su fallecimiento jamás se le borraría de la cabeza y la sensación de perderse a sí mismo entre la angustia no desaparecería de su corazón. Lo acercó lo más que podía a su cuerpo y se adentró en el templo, para salir casi inmediatamente por la entrada principal. Sin importarle como lucirían los alrededores sin Kurama en el lugar, Sasuke se focalizó en llegar a su automóvil lo más rápido posible. Con cuidado abrió la puerta trasera y dejó a Naruto allí, recostado sobre el asiento de atrás y lo cubrió con su chaqueta. Cerró la puerta con firmeza para luego subirse al auto también y emprender por fin la marcha de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

El rostro de Naruto era iluminado solo por la luz suave que entraba desde la ventana de la habitación. Sasuke había decidido llevarlo a su propio hogar para esperar a que despertara. Después de acomodarlo lo mejor posible sobre la cama, tomó asiento sobre un pequeño banquillo junto a esta, y se dispuso a vigilar cualquier cambio que pudiera sufrir Naruto antes de que recobrase por completo la consciencia. Sería imposible para Sasuke dormir aquella noche, aunque se sintiera agotado. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, aquella increíble hazaña por la que Kurama se sacrificó se perdería para siempre y despertaría allí solo, sin Naruto a su lado, sin Naruto estando vivo.

Un pequeño movimiento en sus facciones lo alertó. Naruto parecía incómodo por alguna razón, no obstante, tan rápido como llegó la expresión de incomodidad, desapareció. No obstante, esta fue reemplazada por un incremento en la fuerza de su respiración. Esta no disminuyó, sin embargo. Sasuke se acercó más a Naruto, preocupado, y posando una mano sobre su frente descubrió que estaba teniendo algo de fiebre. Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno, no podía despertar a Naruto para administrarle algún medicamento, por lo que solo tendría que darle los cuidados básicos. Al menos sintió alivio al notar que la fiebre no era tal alta y que probablemente, fuera algún efecto secundario de lo sucedido aquella noche. Con esa idea en mente, Sasuke fue en búsqueda de una toalla de mano que humedeció con agua tibia, y la colocó sobre la frente de Naruto sin poder hacer nada más por el momento. Cada vez que notaba que esta comenzaba a secarse y a calentarse, él la cambiaba, intentando apaciguar con ello la subida de temperatura.

Cinco horas transcurrieron antes de que la fiebre se fuera.

Dejando la toalla mojada en el baño, Sasuke regresó con Naruto quien ahora parecía dormir con tranquilidad. Su respiración acompasada había recuperado su ritmo habitual -sin llegar a ser débil como lo fue de camino hasta allí- y sus manos adquirieron nuevamente la temperatura que debían tener. Relajándose, Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante sin soltar la mano de Naruto y se permitió sonreír, aliviado. Si seguían por ese mismo camino, no faltaría demasiado para poder verlo despertar.

Una tranquilidad que pensó no llegaría a él por esa noche, se asentó sobre sus hombros obligándole a su vez, a cerrar los ojos. El cansancio que le había provocado el shock emocional de hacía pocas horas, se vio reflejado en el agotamiento de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos un poco de sueño. Aún así, Sasuke no quería ceder. Debía vigilar a Naruto por si regresaba la fiebre o si sucedía algo más con él, pero al posar su mirada sobre el hombre dormido notó que su vista comenzaba a nublarse por el sueño. El silencio del exterior tampoco ayudaba con su negativa, y aunque luchó por mantenerse despierto, solo necesitó un breve pestañeo para dormirse sentado sobre el banquillo y con sus manos tomando la de Naruto.

El sonido de un automóvil estacionándose en la calle le regresó a la realidad. Despertó sentado en el piso, con la cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la cama. No supo en qué momento había caído rendido, ni cuando fue que se acomodó de esa manera, pero afuera ya estaba bastante claro lo que significaba que habían pasado varias horas. Esperando que no fueran demasiadas, Sasuke se apresuró en buscar su celular -que estaba sobre la mesita de noche- para ver la hora. No pasaban de las diez, pero aún así había dormido bastante. Dejando el teléfono donde lo encontró, Sasuke se giró para encontrarse con Naruto todavía dormido. Para su alivio, él estaba tal cual lo había dejado anoche: Con la respiración calma y el cuerpo cálido, vivo. Sin embargo, había un detalle diferente que no alcanzó a notar la noche anterior debido al cansancio.

Estaba impresionado.

Levantándose del piso, Sasuke se acercó más a él y con ambas manos delineó su rostro. El toque en la piel de Naruto provocó una reacción casi imperceptible en la expresión que tenía. Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia, imaginándose el por qué. No sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría Naruto al verlo por sí mismo, pero aun así, esperaba que este lo aceptara como una prueba más por la cual vivir.

Un sonido repentino interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Guiándose por él, Sasuke se alejó de la cama y tomó el dispositivo de la chaqueta que Naruto había usado el día anterior. Sakura estaba llamándolo. Se volteó hacia Naruto una vez más, cuestionándose sobre qué hacer. Podría simplemente cortar la llamada o apagar el aparato, sin embargo, decidió no arriesgarse a un interrogatorio cuando ella fuese con él para preguntarle sobre su hermano. Lo mejor sería enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y contestó a la llamada.

― _Naruto,_ _¿Dónde estás?_ ― Escuchó a Sakura del otro lado de la línea. Se oía preocupada.

― No soy Naruto.

―… _¿Sasuke?_ ― Su tono cambió repentinamente. ― _¿Qué haces con el celular de mi hermano?_

― Se quedó en mi casa la noche pasada, ahora está durmiendo. ― Explicó con tranquilidad. Sakura no respondió de inmediato.

― _Ya veo, me sorprendió no encontrarlo en casa._ _―_ Sasuke entendió que el sonido que le había despertado, había sido el del auto de Sakura estacionándose afuera. Ella continuó.―… _Iré para allá._

En cuanto Sakura cortó la llamada, sin darle tiempo de objetar, Sasuke pasó rápidamente por el lavado para no lucir tan demacrado. Aún si ella no estaba al tanto de lo que debieron hacer con Kaya, no quería darle ninguna sospecha sobre lo que realmente había sucedido la noche anterior.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Del otro lado, Sakura lo saludó con una mirada curiosa y a la vez suspicaz.

En cuanto Sasuke la vio, un resquicio de culpabilidad quiso hacer presencia en su interior, ante la idea de haber tenido que ser el comunicador de una desgracia. Una desgracia que no había tenido lugar gracias a la intervención de Kurama. Alejando esos oscuros pensamientos, Sasuke le devolvió el saludo y le dejó pasar. De nada servía pensar en ello en aquel momento.

Tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, Sakura retomó su anterior conversación.

― No es normal que Naruto deje su teléfono en manos de alguien más. ― Dijo. ― Y no creo que seas la clase de persona que atienda el celular de otro solo porque está dormido… ― Añadió, pero esta vez, no estaba tan segura de sus palabras.

Sasuke tomó asiento en el sofá frente a ella antes de contestarle.

― Tienes razón…― Dijo. ― Pero, si no te hubiera contestado, de todas formas habrías venido hasta aquí, ya que Naruto no está del todo bien como para tomar el teléfono.

― ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

― No ― Le aseguró Sasuke. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, esa opción era la más viable en ese momento. ― Solo tuvo algo de fiebre anoche, ahora está descansando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos un momento, mirándole con especial atención mientras buscaba algo que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero era inútil. Su hermano era un hombre fuerte, que a pesar de parecer algo impulsivo por momentos, realmente sabía lo que hacía. Si había pescado un resfrío en esa época -tan cerca del invierno- debió ser por algo que hizo estando consciente de todos sus riesgos. Nadie lo podría obligar a nada, aunque se tratara de Sasuke. Cansándose de desconfiar en alguien que dijo que cuidaría a su hermano a toda costa, prefirió zanjar el tema por el momento y fijarse en otros detalles al notar una ausencia alrededor.

― ¿Y la niña? ¿Kaya también está descansando? ― Preguntó, recordando a la pequeña y que los niños enferman más rápido. Tendría más sentido que lo hubieran contagiado con un resfriado.

Sasuke se tensó un poco al pensar en la niña. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre su partida por todo lo que había ocurrido y, se sintió algo mal por ello. A pesar de que una parte de sí estuviera enfadado con ella todavía -por ayudar a que Naruto terminara en esas condiciones-, esperaba que todo lo que Naruto había arriesgado la noche anterior, le hubiera permitido llegar a su destino sana y salva.

― Ella se fue. ― Respondió al final, calmando a sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué? ― Sakura lucía confundida. ― Acaso su familia…

―… Ella volvió a casa, Sakura. Y no la volveremos a ver.

El tono inflexible con que dijo aquello, impresionó a Sakura de tal manera que sus ojos verdes, solo por un breve instante, expresaron temor al mirarle.

― Eso se escuchó extremadamente sospechoso, Sasuke.

― Sakura. ― La llamó otra vez, una vez más tendría dejarle algunos puntos claros.― Al igual que aquella noche, te pediré que no comentes esto con nadie más que con Naruto y conmigo. Esto es algo que va más allá de lo que nosotros queremos que suceda. Ni yo mismo puedo entender el curso de todo esto en algunas ocasiones. ― Sasuke recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada y definitivamente, había veces en que no sabía como su "destino" funcionaba, ni como explicárselo a sí mismo. ― Así que, te pido que no digas nada.

Al igual que aquella noche lejana, cuando debió guardar el secreto sobre el peligro al que estuvo expuesto su hermano, Sakura se vio algo incrédula y sin disposición total a guardar la información.

― Dame una razón para ello. ― Pidió de todas maneras. ― Esa niña tuvo que ver con que casi asesinaran a mi hermano ¿Recuerdas? ― Le recriminó, y Sasuke pudo comprender su dolor y su necesidad de respuestas, pero él no se las podía dar aunque quisiera.

― Ellos no regresarán a nuestras vidas nunca más. ― Dijo en cambio, apretando con fuerza los puños. ― Y lo más importante: Kaya está bien y Naruto, también lo está. Eso es lo único que nos debe interesar.

Por un segundo, Sasuke vio reflejadas sus propias inseguridades en los ojos de Sakura. Parecía que a final de cuentas, a quien intentaba convencer de todo eso, era a sí mismo. Debía dejar atrás todas esas trabas que se les presentaron -arrastrándose desde hace siglos para interrumpir su felicidad- y solo pensar en que por fin sentía, que habían logrado cambiar su destino.

Al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke se lo reafirmaba internamente, Sakura, en el exterior, asintió con la cabeza y relajó su postura aceptando por fin aquella condición.

Ella no diría nada, pero existían un asunto diferente por el cual sí podía seguir insistiendo.

―…Necesito ver a mi hermano. ― Dijo.

― Aunque lo hagas, no podrás hablar con él.

― Esperaré a que despierte.

Sasuke quiso decirle que ni él mismo sabía cuando despertaría Naruto, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo al pensar en cuantas preguntas indeseadas y que él no podría contestar con sinceridad, saldrían por la boca de Sakura debido a la preocupación. Además, todavía no pensaba en una forma de explicar cierto detalle nuevo que no dejaría pasar así como así. Al parecer, no tenía más opción que esperar a que un milagro despertase a Naruto pronto o a que ella se aburriera y terminase volviendo para verle otro día, pero, la terquedad en su mirada le decía que ese no sería el caso. Al menos quería creer que si lo veía, se abstuviese de hacer más preguntas… aunque lo dudaba.

Cansado de aquel silencio que se extendía por más tiempo del que desearía -ya que lo único que quería era volver a su cuarto y estar junto a Naruto esperando a que despertara- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, habiendo preguntado antes a Sakura si deseaba algo para beber. Con la petición de un café, se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar hasta allí el sonido de una voz conocida le hizo detenerse.

― ¿Sakura-chan?

Sasuke regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con ambos hermanos que se miraban de frente. El impulso de acercarse hasta Naruto para abrazarlo y besarlo como le gritaba su corazón, se vio detenido por la expresión confundida de Sakura, quien se aproximó más hasta su hermano mientras acercaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro.

― ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro Naruto? ― Le preguntó. Naruto respingó en su sitio al sentir sus dedos sobre una de sus mejillas. Estos delineaban una línea. Al no ver otra reacción en su hermano, agregó: ― No parece ser una herida…

Naruto no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ― Dijo, llevándose unas de sus manos hasta allí también.

Pero Sasuke sabía que aún haciendo eso, no sentiría nada. Él lo había comprobado antes de que Sakura hiciera su llamada minutos atrás.

― Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, Naruto. ― Les interrumpió Sasuke, y ambos hermanos se giraron hacia él. Sakura todavía lucía confundida, pero Naruto, en cambio, estaba más que asombrado al notar su presencia. Sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que Sasuke ya conocía, como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera allí frente a él. Seguramente la idea de poder regresar jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, ya que realmente ninguno lo habría creído posible hasta que Kurama lo descubrió.

Sin dejarse abrumar por el gran deseo de contenerlo, Sasuke le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de tomar sus hombros, e incitarle con tranquilidad a que se mirara en el espejo del baño, guiándole hasta allí. Sabía que no podía hacer más que eso estando Sakura presente, y aunque aquello fuera bastante impactante en un inicio, debía dejar que Naruto viera lo que cubría sus mejillas por sí mismo.

Tal y como Sasuke había previsto, al encontrarse en el reflejo con las marcas que le acompañaron durante toda su vida pasada, el brillo que tenían los ojos azules se cubrió de algo más sombrío. Ninguna palabra afloró de sus labios. Envueltos en un silencio que perduró varios segundos, Naruto parecía comprender al fin, la posible razón de que las marcas hubiesen vuelto a él.

Cuando Sasuke le vio caminar hacia él para afirmar su rostro sobre su hombro, lo recibió sin decir una palabra, posando una de sus manos sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello. Sasuke sintió la urgencia de explicarle con más detalle lo sucedido, pero el sonido de los pasos de Sakura acercándose hasta ellos no se lo permitió. En respuesta al sonido, Naruto volvió a separarse de él, intentando recuperar su semblante habitual, y caminó en dirección a la sala para reencontrarse con ella.

Sasuke le siguió.

Estaba claro por su actitud que ella quería seguir indagando en el tema, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Solo necesitó ver nuevamente a su hermano y su extraña expresión, para guardar silencio. Solo en ese tipo de ocasiones, Sasuke agradecía que ella fuera más perceptiva ahora de lo que antes fue.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? ― Preguntó Naruto, con una amabilidad y sonrisa casi natural, sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke sabían que estaba esforzándose bastante para formar esa expresión.

― Bueno, quería ver como seguías después de irte del hospital con mis propios ojos. No tuve tiempo para venir antes. ― Explicó, ella, con más calma. ― Sasuke me dijo que anoche tuviste algo de fiebre, ¿Está bien tu cuerpo?

Naruto desvió un poco la mirada, como si estuviese contándole bastante encontrar una respuesta.

― Creo que sí. ― Dijo al final, aunque seguía luciendo un poco dubitativo acerca de sus propias palabras. Sakura se sonrió con cariño y se acercó más hasta él para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

― A mi parecer, tú aun continúas medio dormido. Solo…descansa un poco más. ― Le aconsejó. Naruto asintió. ― Bien, creo que debo marcharme. Solo quería verificar que te estuvieras cuidando bien, y aunque pareces estar algo distraído, a mis ojos lo estás haciendo bien. ― Dijo, y después se acercó a la puerta. ― Si necesitas algo, llámame. Y Sasuke ― Agregó, dándole una mirada comprensiva cuando este llegó a su lado para abrir la puerta. ― Al igual que antes, dejo a mi hermano en tus manos.

Alguna entidad debió haberle oído como para que Sakura no insistiera más con el asunto de las marcas, aunque Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que algún día cercano volvería a preguntarle por ello.

Ella terminó de despedirse con una mano y después, los dos le vieron marcharse en silencio desde la entrada.

Apenas Sasuke cerró la puerta, sintió como los brazos de Naruto le rodeaban desde la espalda aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, como intentando probar que aquello era real, y no solo alguna especie de estado extraño después de la muerte. En medio del silencio compartido, una simple pregunta afloró de los labios de Naruto.

―… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke pudo distinguir en el eco de aquellas palabras, varias preguntas que Naruto no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. ¿Por qué llegaron esas marcas a mi rostro?, ¿Por qué puedo estar de nuevo aquí, contigo?, _¿Por qué todavía estoy vivo?_ …Y él sabía que todas esas preguntas en su conjunto, convergían en una sola respuesta, una que Naruto tenía presente en su interior, pero que no podría creer hasta que él se lo dijera.

― Kurama te entregó su chakra para que pudieras volver.

Las manos de Naruto afianzaron su agarre por un instante, para luego soltarle sin decir nada más. Con cuidado, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Naruto no lloraba, no derramaba lágrimas, sin embargo, su sufrimiento era más que evidente por la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la mandíbula apretada, y sus manos se cerraban en puños cayendo junto a su cuerpo. Sasuke se acercó más hasta él y nuevamente lo tomó en un abrazo para hablarle al oído.

― Sé que no querías que desapareciera… pero él hizo esto por voluntad propia. Él quería devolverte la única oportunidad que te quedaba para vivir, y también, me dio una última oportunidad para hacerte feliz… ― sintió las manos de Naruto subir hasta su pecho y quedarse allí, afirmándose de su ropa. ― No hubiera podido detenerlo, ni aunque así lo hubiera querido. Tú lo conocías mejor que yo.

Poco a poco, percibió como el cuerpo de Naruto se destensaba y le abrazaba de igual manera.

― No quería que él terminara de esta manera.

― Lo sé. ― Dijo Sasuke, y se separó un poco del otro para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Su mirada indicaba resignación y tristeza cuando se encontró con la suya. ― Pero él sabía lo que hacía, Naruto. Y el que te trajera de regreso y me permitiera estar a tu lado, es un regalo por el que siempre le voy a agradecer.

Acercó ambas manos a las mejillas de Naruto, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y se dedicó a deslizar sus dedos sobre las marcas que lo caracterizaron un día. ¿Cuántas veces no quiso hacer lo mismo en su vida pasada? Sin embargo, el significado que ahora tenía su acción, era completamente diferente de la que siempre buscó que tuviera y más notorio se volvió cuando la tristeza obligó a Naruto a cerrar los ojos. Dejándose llevar por las fuertes emociones acumuladas, terminaron por acercarse lentamente, buscándose el uno al otro, hasta reunirse en un beso. Los brazos de Naruto le rodearon y se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza, mientras sus labios se movían, ansiosos, temerosos de perderse una vez más. Ninguno se quería separar, ni detener aquel contacto que les estremecía el cuerpo y el alma, mientras revelaban con el roce lento, cálido y anhelante cada sentimiento que no podía ser expresado con palabras.

Detener el beso no fue algo fácil, e incluso después de hacerlo no se separaron del todo ya que Sasuke se abrazó al otro una vez más, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del Naruto. Las sensaciones que no creía poder volver a sentir después de saber que Naruto estaba a salvo, regresaron a él inmediatamente después de separar sus labios. No quería perder el contacto del otro por ningún motivo, ni dejar de sentir su calidez o el sonido tenue que hacía su respiración.

― En verdad creí que te había perdido… ― Dejó escapar Sasuke, buscando disipar sus temores.

Tras oírle, la cabeza de Naruto reposó sobre su hombro también.

― Lo siento. ― Murmuró contra su hombro. ―Yo no quería dejarte, Sasuke… Si hubiese habido otra opción, yo… ― Naruto hablaba como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, desesperado por encontrar la forma en que Sasuke lograra entender lo sucedido. Sin embargo, este no necesitaba entender nada más aparte de que en realidad Naruto jamás se había ido, ya que incluso sin saber que era posible hacerlo, su alma había permanecido allí con él, haciendo posible su regreso.

Volviendo a distanciarse un poco, fue capaz de darle un corto beso antes de hablar.

― Lo sé, Naruto. ― Dijo, intentando calmarle. ― Y el que estés aquí, es la mayor prueba de ello. Así que…no tienes que convencerme de nada, usuratonkashi.

Naruto movió una de sus manos y la pasó por el cabello de Sasuke hasta detenerla sobre su nuca, todo mientras le observaba con detalle. Aunque un deje de tristeza podía verse en su mirada todavía, también podía vislumbrarse en sus ojos un deje de esperanza y verdadera felicidad. Una que comenzaría desde ese día.

― A pesar de todo, agradezco estar de vuelta-ttebayo.

Y por primera vez desde que despertó, Naruto le sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la noche en que Naruto casi pierde la vida. Con el paso de los días, el ritmo de la cotidianidad había retomado el curso de sus vidas y aunque la huella que dejaron quienes se marcharon esa noche permanecía con ellos todavía, ya no constituían la parte central de sus pensamientos. No podían negar que durante los primeros días -en que sin acordarlo con palabras, Sasuke y él permanecieron juntos día y noche-, habían intentado aplacar los temores de la pérdida haciéndose compañía entre silencios evasivos. Sin embargo, poco a poco habían logrado darle forma a sus pensamientos y lo que estaban sintiendo. Entonces, de la misma forma en que acordaron permanecer juntos, decidieron regresar a la normalidad.

Naruto debió retomar su trabajo pocos días después, al igual que Sasuke debió continuar con el suyo.

En ese justo momento, sus alumnos estaban despidiéndose entre ellos luego de que llegara la hora de salida. Uno por uno abandonaban el salón de clases mientras Naruto recogía y ordenaba los documentos que llevaba consigo. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos le enviaba una mirada furtiva y él pretendía que no se daba cuenta de eso. Después de todo, sabía muy bien el por qué lo hacían. Las tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas causaron diferentes reacciones desde el primer día en que le vieron con ellas. Sus compañeros de trabajo estaban bastante impresionados por ellas, creando bastantes historias a su alrededor, pero al final, quienes conocían un poco más su personalidad, atribuyeron ello a que en un "impulso" había adquirido aquel "tatuaje". Aunque Naruto no encontrara mucho sentido en eso -ya que las marcas lucían más como unas traídas desde el nacimiento- decidió dejar que pensaran de esa manera. Los niños, en cambio, lo miraban con curiosidad desde el inicio e incluso algunos, con una extraña admiración por ello.

Naruto, por su parte, comenzaba a desarrollar un cariño especial por las marcas que había nacido del agradecimiento y la nostalgia. Cada día se miraba en el espejo e inevitablemente, la imagen del Kurama de su vida pasada y el de esta regresaba a su memoria. Al principio, no podía evitar sentir dolor por ello, pero con el pasar de los días y reflexionando más sobre la elección del Zorro, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, Kurama realmente había sabido lo que estaba haciendo, y no se refería solamente a la decisión de querer salvarlo.

Tomando la mochila que llevaba ese día y colgándosela en el hombro derecho, tomó la carpeta del curso al que había enseñado aquel día y la llevó a la sala de profesores, se despidió de todos allí y se apresuró en salir del establecimiento para dirigirse a casa. Los niños continuaban saliendo, algunos corrían y otros solo caminaban con lentitud. Uno de ellos llamó su atención. Una niña en realidad. Caminaba a paso lento por la acera, reuniéndose unos metros más allá con quien parecía ser su padre. Su actitud se le hizo tan conocida que no pudo evitar pensar en Kaya. Constantemente se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella al final, y rogaba porque todos los esfuerzos que hicieron y el dolor que atravesaron hubiesen valido la pena. Esperaba que al igual que él, hubiese llegado a casa junto a Jin y pudiesen entre ambos, empezar una nueva vida en paz.

Durante los últimos días, Naruto pudo darse cuenta realmente de lo pacífica que se había vuelto su vida tras esa noche, y estaba casi seguro de que si le preguntaba a Sasuke, él diría exactamente lo mismo. Ya no existía ese peligro latente que significaba Kaya mientras más crecía, por lo tanto existía un riesgo menos de muerte, e incluso, los sueños en que recordaba su vida pasada comenzaron a disminuir progresivamente. Y ni hablar de su sonambulismo, este había desaparecido por completo desde la partida de la niña. Tal vez Kurama había tenido razón, otra vez, en decir que todo estaba claramente relacionado, algo en lo que él sinceramente no quería pensar demasiado, ya que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Ya dentro de su automóvil, emprendió la marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad en búsqueda de algunos ingredientes para la cena. Rió un poco al imaginar la cara que Sasuke pondría cuando le invitara a comer y viera que la cena sería ramen. Naruto sabía que no era del todo de su agrado, sin embargo, el otro siempre se quedaba con él y compartían la comida de todas maneras. Era un detalle que le enternecía.

Durante esta nueva vida, y desde que le conoció, Sasuke siempre estuvo al pendiente de él: al principio buscándole, y luego protegiéndole. Y últimamente había adquirido una nueva costumbre añadida a las otras dos. Naruto le había descubierto contemplándolo varias veces, como en una ensoñación. Era extraño para sí mismo admitirlo por la edad que tenía, pero a pesar de ser _muy_ feliz por causar ese efecto en Sasuke, era real el hecho de que cada vez se sentía más avergonzado por ello. No podía decirle nada, claro, ya que él mismo había contemplado a Sasuke innumerables veces en el pasado - incluyendo a su anterior vida- pero sentía que en su caso, había sido más sutil para levarlo a cabo. A final de cuentas, el que lo hiciera directamente y sin vergüenza alguna, era lo que tenía a Naruto tan nervioso y avergonzado.

Suspiró, la verdad era que estaba haciendo demasiado drama por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en su interior le dijo que solucionar aquello sería demasiado simple, solo debía preguntarle por qué lo hacía y ya estaba, asunto arreglado. Aún así, una parte de él seguía sin querer hacerlo. Cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, sintió la irritación subirle desde la boca del estómago dándole un impulso de golpearse a sí mismo, pero se detuvo. Ese era otro detalle que venía sucediéndole desde aquella noche, él siempre se regañaba a sí mismo de ser necesario, pero jamás llegaba al punto de irritarse tanto como para hacerse daño el mismo. Era como si algo más lo condujera en esa dirección, diciéndole: "Deja de ser tan infantil y enfrenta las cosas de una vez por todas."

Inevitablemente arrugó el entrecejo y dejándose llevar por un pensamiento fugaz, al momento en que el semáforo volvió a estar en verde, cambió la dirección en que conducía.

Había cambiado su destino.

.

Le sorprendió reconocer que el letrero de: " _NO ENTRAR, EN REPARCIÓN_.", concordaba mucho más con el aspecto actual del templo que antes. La primera vez que se adentró en aquel lugar -persiguiendo a Sasuke en secreto- la imagen que entregaba era el de un lugar, al que el paso de los años no había afectado demasiado. Debido a eso, la imagen que le profería en ese momento el exterior del templo lo tenía conmocionado. Era como si solo en aquel sitio, se hubiesen dejado caer de golpe más de cien años.

De camino hacia allí, Naruto había planeado adentrarse en el lugar para comprobar algo que lo traía confuso, sin embargo, el aspecto malogrado e inestable no se lo permitió. Aun así, se acercó hasta la entrada y dio un vistazo al interior. No logró distinguir demasiado debido a la falta de iluminación, pero no le dio tan mala impresión como al inicio, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería no arriesgarse. No quería ponerse en riesgo nuevamente, pues era una promesa que le había hecho a Sasuke -aunque este no supiera nada sobre ello-.

Se alejó de la antigua construcción, que supuestamente fue alzada en su memoria y la del Zorro de nueve colas, y avanzó hacia la parte trasera, rodeándola. En un principio, se dirigió hacía allí por una asociación que hizo en su mente de manera impulsiva, buscando respuestas a lo que su intuición intentaba decirle, pero, al dirigirse hacia el interior del bosque y siguiendo el sendero que tan bien conocía, supo que eso era de alguna forma, correcto.

Cuando llegó al sitio en que ambos hacían el traspaso de chakra, realmente podía decir que sentía a Kurama junto a él. No, más bien, se sentía _como_ él. Y eso era algo que Naruto no podía asimilar del todo bien. No se sentía como algo que hubiese vivido antes, ni siquiera cuando fue un jinchuuriki en su vida pasada, era algo más cercano, más _esencial._

―Kurama… ― Soltó en un impulso, como si esperara una contestación de su parte, pero nada llegó. Aún así, la sensación de incomodidad que esperaba sentir al no oír respuesta alguna, jamás llegó.

Naruto no lo entendía, y por primera vez, no quería indagar en ello. Simplemente se llevó las manos a las mejillas -como si eso significase algo- y enfocó su mirada en el fluir del riachuelo que estaba frente a sus pies. Estaba envuelto en una paz indescriptible. No necesitaba una respuesta, al menos eso era algo que sí tenía claro.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tranquilidad, que no sintió los pasos constantes que se acercaban desde atrás.

― Naruto. ― Le llamaron, y Naruto se volteó con rapidez, repentinamente exaltado.

Al ver de quien se trataba, relajó su cuerpo otra vez.

― Sasuke. No me asustes así, bastardo…

― Te estuve llamando. ― Dijo Sasuke en cambio, acercándose más hacia él. ― ¿No traes tu celular acaso?

Naruto se apresuró en buscar el aparato, y cuando dio con él, se percató de que no le quedaba batería. Sasuke bufó con cansancio.

― Debí adivinarlo, ¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado ya? Usuratonkachi. ― Esto lo agregó sonriendo con burla.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia, pero no dijo nada ya que tenía razón.

― ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

― Terminé antes de lo planeado, así que pensé en llamarte para reunirnos en algún sitio. Aunque no imaginé que olvidarías algo tan básico como cargar el celular…

― Ya no sigas con eso. ― Reclamó, antes de recordar donde se encontraban. ―… ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

― Pasaba por aquí y vi tu auto estacionado junto a la acera del frente. Eso fue suficiente para encontrarte.

Sasuke le había sonreído mientras hablaba, pero eso cambiaría un momento más tarde. Acercándose más hasta él y permaneciendo de pie a su lado, observó con seriedad su entorno y después giró su rostro hacia Naruto, quien se volteó nuevamente hacia el riachuelo, mientras Sasuke le tomaba de la mano.

― ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, Naruto?

Naruto enfocó su mirada en sus manos unidas y aseguró más su agarre antes de contestarle.

― Quería aclarar algo en mi cabeza, sobre Kurama…

― Ya veo… ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

― No del todo, pero, en vez de eso creo que _encontré_ algo… ― Respondió Naruto, desviando un poco la mirada hacia un árbol cercano sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

― ¿…Y, qué fue lo que encontraste? ― Indagó Sasuke.

― Sinceramente, no lo sé. ― Sabiendo que esa respuesta no dejaría a ninguno de los dos satisfecho, decidió seguir explayándose. ― Es solo que, _sentí_ a Kurama aquí, conmigo.

― ¿Hmn?

― No me refiero a físicamente. Es… como si estuviera en todos partes y a la vez solo aquí. ― Explicó Naruto, indicando la zona de su pecho.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un segundo, apartando la vista de Naruto y enfocándose en la lejanía. Estaba haciendo memoria.

― Tal vez tenga que ver con que solo una parte de tu alma permaneció en tu cuerpo aquella noche. ― El leve aumento en la fuerza con que Sasuke le sostenía la mano, fue el indicativo de que ese tema todavía le afectaba demasiado, y posiblemente les siguiera afectando a ambos por muchos años más. ― Quizás, debió ayudarte a compensar eso… ― Después se volteó un poco hacia él, y con su mano libre le acarició el rostro. Estaba mirando las marcas. ―…y también podría ser la razón de esto.

Naruto posicionó su mano libre sobre la que Sasuke tenía sobre su mejilla. Pensando. De alguna manera, aquella explicación sonaba bastante convincente para él, ya que significaría que Kurama fue una ayuda para restaurar parte del chakra que contenía su alma, y eso, se representaría en él de alguna forma. Y al igual que en pasado, lo haría mediante las marcas. Definitivamente, estaría agradecido con Kurama hasta el día que por fin muriera, y por la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke expresaban su emoción, podía estar seguro de que también lo agradecería hasta el final de sus días.

La concentración de los ojos oscuros sobre su rostro, trajo a su memoria el asunto que le instó a regresar a ese lugar desde un principio: su comportamiento y pensamientos causados por Sasuke, y su manía por contemplarlo sin retenerse. Todavía sujetando la mano que no quería abandonar su rostro, Naruto le llamó.

― Oye, Sasuke…

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Por qué sigues observándome por tanto tiempo? ― Los suaves movimientos que había estado sintiendo sobre su mejillas desde que Sasuke posó su mano en ella, se detuvieron.

― Porque nada me impide hacerlo. ― Fue la simple respuesta, pero que definitivamente no le dejaba a Naruto nada en claro todavía. La mueca de confusión que dibujó n su rostro solo un segundo después, le indicó a su Sasuke que esperaba una explicación más completa para eso. ― Antes, temía que todo lo que siento por ti creciera mucho más si lo hacía.

Sintiéndose algo abochornado por oír a Sasuke hablar de sentimientos -ya que todavía no se acostumbraba-, expresó lo que pensaba de todas maneras.

― ¿Por qué tendrías que temerle a eso?

― Porque, con el pasado persiguiéndonos podía perderte en cualquier momento. ― Dijo, y se alejó un poco de él para indicar con su mano libre todo lo que les rodeaba. ― Como pasó después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, o incluso, hace dos semanas atrás.

Naruto entendió entonces a que se refería con sus temores, y es que, rememorando el historial de la vida de Sasuke, ya fuera en esta o en la otra vida, la perdida de la gente que más quería siempre estuvo presente. Cuando posó su atención en Sasuke otra vez, este miraba directamente al riachuelo frente a sus pies, tal y como él lo había hecho antes de que Sasuke le interrumpiera.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora no dejas de hacerlo? ― Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero en ningún momento se giró hacia él. Por alguna razón, Naruto tuvo la necesidad de evitar un malentendido que ni siquiera se había formado. ― No quiero decir que me moleste o algo-ttebayo, solo tengo curiosidad.

Sasuke suspiró.

― Ya no hay ningún peligro persiguiéndote, al menos no uno que tenga que ver con ese pasado. Gracias a eso ya no tengo nada que temer.― Sintiendo un leve apretón en sus manos unidas, Naruto vio en él una faceta nueva. ― Creo que nunca había sentido tanta paz, Naruto. ― dijo, y Naruto supo, justo en ese instante, que nunca antes había llegado a un nivel de entendimiento tan grande y verdadero con él.

― Es lo mismo para mí.

Después, guardaron silencio.

Tal y como Kurama le dijo una vez, probablemente había una razón para haber vivido entre tantas coincidencias, tomando las decisiones necesarias para llegar al punto donde todo convergiría. Comenzando con el escape de una niña del orfanato donde creció, hasta terminar con el hombre que decidió encaminar su vida con el único fin de encontrarlo a él. Y entre ambos puntos, la existencia de las mujeres que de una u otra manera, ayudaron a que se reencontraran una vez más. Eso les había permitido descubrir el verdadero propósito de su regreso y sus sentimientos por el otro, dejándoles corregir lo que habían hecho mal. Y ahora estaban allí, juntos, después de deshacerse de las amenazas que el destino se empeñaba en ponerles en el camino, pero que a final de cuentas, había terminado por darles la paz que ninguno de los dos pudo experimentar antes, a lo largo de sus vidas.

― Comienzo a creer que esto estuvo planificado por algo desde el inicio… ― Comentó Naruto y Sasuke se giró hacia él otra vez, para comenzar a andar de regreso a la salida. Naruto se dejó guiar.

― Prefiero creer que esta paz que he alcanzado haya por mis propios méritos, al igual que el hecho de que estemos juntos. ― Dijo, mientras caminaban sin soltarse de las manos.

Naruto detuvo la marcha, provocando que Sasuke también lo hiciera.

― ¿Y si hubieses tomado decisiones diferentes? …¿Si los dos lo hubiésemos hecho?

― Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, Naruto. ― Le aseguró Sasuke, acercándose nuevamente hasta él. ― Mis sentimientos por ti no son algo que haya sido planificado por alguien más… ¿Qué me dices de los tuyos?

Al finalizar su pregunta, Sasuke sonreía, esperando.

― Bastardo…No preguntes algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta. ― Le recriminó Naruto, antes de tomarle de la nuca para acercarle más y unir su boca con la de Sasuke. Fue un beso corto, la presión de los labios unidos sobre los del otro por unos breves segundos, y al terminar, una estela de calor quedó sobre los mismos. ― Nadie podría obligarme a sentir esto…

―Hn.

La intensidad con que Sasuke unió sus labios después de que dijera eso, fue la única prueba que necesitó Naruto para saber que este estaba más que encantado con sus palabras.

Naruto fue feliz por ello. Después de todo, las razones detrás de sus nuevas circunstancias, y que les llevaron a sentirse plenamente felices por primera vez en sus vidas, no tenían gran importancia cuando lo único que rondaba su mente, era el disfrutar al máximo el futuro lleno de esperanza que les esperaba de ahora en adelante. El recorrido había sido demasiado largo, lleno de tragedias y soledad, pero, finalmente había llegado el tiempo para que ambos fueran felices, vivieran sin temores y sin trabas que les impidieran, por fin, amarse el uno al otro con total libertad.

Con esa idea clara en mente, Naruto guió a Sasuke de vuelta a casa sin pensar en nada más. Un nuevo ciclo había comenzado para ellos y el mundo, tal y como el Zorro había presagiado tiempo atrás, ahora se enfrentaban a un nuevo mundo -que a diferencia de siglos atrás-, les recibía con los brazos abiertos y al que, de ahora en adelante, podían atreverse sin miedo a llamar "hogar".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola otra vez~!_

 _Como pudieron ver, ¡Naruto no podía morir! No podría dejar a Sasuke solo. Siento que es el único que tomaría cualquier oportunidad para regresar con él, su fortaleza va mucho más allá de lo que se puede imaginar cuando se trata de Sasuke._

 _Por cierto, el destino de nuestro Kurama fue planificado desde un principio, pero creo que lo que sucedió con él queda a su interpretación, puede que realmente haya desaparecido completamente, o que alguna parte de él esté dormida en el interior de Naruto, acompañándolo. Su sacrificio era algo necesario para explicar el desarrollo de este personaje a lo largo de esta historia, desde lo que vivió con el Naruto original, hasta llegar al nuevo Naruto, uno al que aprendió a apreciar de igual manera. Es la muestra del cambio que este generó en él._

…

 _Y así, después de 14 capítulos, ha finalizado. ¿Qué les ha parecido el final~?_

 _Sinceramente ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí!_

 _Ha sido un viaje largo desde el día en que me adentré en la historia de Naruto y su Fandom. Siento que recuperé varios años de vida al terminar con esta historia, que empecé a escribir con mucha frustración, decepción y enfado, pero que terminó escribiéndose solo por amor a la mayoría de estos personajes._

 _A todos los que han leído la historia (ya sea desde el inicio o más tarde), le dieron a favoritos, y a todos los que comentaron:_ _Muchísimas Gracias._ _Jamás esperé recibir tantos reviews el día que me atreví a publicar esto, de verdad. Cada uno de ellos es muy valioso para mí y me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo cuando perdía la inspiración. :D_

 _También (aunque sé que probablemente nunca se pasen por aquí), quiero agradecerle a dos personas que me ayudaron mientras escribía. A Nahiko, por darme algunas opciones y ejemplos que podía llevar una escena que en particular me tenía demasiado nerviosa e histérica, un punto clave que debía ser desarrollado de la mejor manera. Fuiste mi salvación; y a Hara, por darme su más racional opinión y ayudarme a organizar mi desorden mental en varios capítulos (a pesar de no estar dentro de este famdom). Si no fuera por ti me habría vuelto loca xD._

 _En fin, creo que hasta aquí llegaré… No sé si vuelva a publicar algo así de largo otra vez (o al menos, no tan pronto). Aún así, espero poder volver pronto por estos lugares. :D_

 _De nuevo, ¡Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final! ^-^_

 _Bye ~_


End file.
